Une finlandaise secourable
by Lunadrielle
Summary: Laurence, sœur d'adoption d'Olivier Dubois, revient dans son pays d'accueil, car elle a terminé ses études dans une magie très peu commune. Elle viendra en aide à nos héros qui entament leur 4ème année d'études. Elle laissera sa marque et plus encore...
1. Ch1La Coupe et l'étrangère

Salut à tous ! Je vous présente ma première fanfic sur Harry Potter, mais c'est ma troisième en «carrière». J'espère que vous allez l'aimer, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer pleins de reviews le plus positif possible.

Disclamer : Tout l'univers, les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a que quelques personnages secondaires et Laurence Dubois qui m'appartiennent.

Note : L'histoire commence pendant l'été du quatrième tome, il va falloir attendre jusqu'à la fin du quatrième pour que vous vous sentiez vraiment dans le «beat» de l'histoire, car elle est plus calme (moins d'actions provenant de Laurence) pendant la quatrième année de nos héros. Ne vous en faites pas, je vais tenter de réduire le nombre de chapitres reliés au 4, car je ne veux pas créer de longueur. Il n'y aura que l'essentiel, où vous pourrez mieux connaître le nouveau personnage qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. Laurence est unique en son genre, mais je vais tenter de ne pas la faire devenir le cheveu sur la soupe de l'histoire qui gâche certaines choses.

Bonne lecture !

_Chapitre 1__ La Coupe et l'étrangère_

La famille Weasley, Harry Potter et Hermione Granger prirent peu de temps pour trouver l'emplacement de leurs tentes dans l'immense terrain de camping qui se trouvait en bordure de la forêt. Après avoir monté les deux tentes, le trio partit avec plusieurs casseroles au robinet commun.

Pendant leur route, ils étaient émerveillés de voir tant de personnes de plusieurs nationalités du globe, parlant dans des langues qu'ils ne connaissaient pas ou presque pas. Harry se sentait tellement bien dans ce monde qui était le sien que depuis seulement quelques années, dans ce monde où la magie faisait partie du quotidien.

Ils rencontrèrent plusieurs personnes qu'ils connaissaient fort bien, par exemple : Seamus Finnigan et son ami, Dean Thomas, la belle Cho Chang, Ernie MacMillan, etc.

Arrivés à destination, ils firent la file comme les nombreux autres qui attendaient pour faire le plein d'eau. Ils entendirent devant eux une fille qui parlait dans une drôle de langue. Elle semblait très enthousiasmée de parler avec un vieux monsieur qui semblait surpris que quelqu'un lui adresse la parole dans sa propre langue.

Quand leurs casseroles et leurs chaudrons furent pleins, Harry, Ron et Hermione firent demi-tour.

- D'après-toi, est-ce que ton père va avoir réussi à allumer le feu avant que nous arrivions ? demanda Harry, avec le sourire, à Ron qui savait déjà la réponse.

- Non !! dirent les trois tous en cœur et en souriant.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais lui montrer comment ! dit Hermione, encore souriante.

- Ha… Hermione, on ne pourra jamais se passer de toi et de tes habiletés moldues ! dit Ron, blagueur.

- Ne te moque pas, Ronald ! Je suis certaine que tu n'y arriverais pas sans ta baguette en moins d'une demi-heure ! répliqua Hermione sur un ton de défi.

- Tu crois ça ?! Alors attend que l'on soit rendu au campement. Tu vas ravaler tes paroles ! répondit Ron sur le même ton.

Harry poussa un soupir de découragement. Après tant d'années, ils trouvaient toujours le moyen de se quereller.

- Hey, salut Harry ! dit quelqu'un à sa droite.

Harry ne prit que quelques secondes pour remarquer qu'Olivier Dubois lui adressait la main en se levant de son banc devant un petit feu, près d'une tente. Harry vint à sa rencontre et déposa son fardeau au sol pour pouvoir lui serrer la main.

- Salut Olivier, ça va ? demanda Harry, content de se séparer du couple d'amis qui se chicanait toujours un peu plus loin.

- Ouais, pas mal et toi ??

- Ouais, j'ai vraiment hâte au match.

- Moi également, dis-moi, tu prends pour l'Irlande ? demanda Olivier.

- Oui, sans aucun doute.

- Bien ! Hey, j'ai une nouvelle extra à t'annoncer, commença Olivier qui commençait à être surexcité. Je viens de signer un contrat avec l'équipe de réserve du Club de Flanquemare !

- C'est génial ! Ça n'a pas pris de temps, tu viens à peine de finir l'école, dit Harry, content pour lui.

- Ouais, on peut dire que j'ai vraiment de la chance ! dit-il en apercevant ses parents et son frère qui arrivaient. Harry, je te présente mes parents, mon petit frère David qui va rentrer en septième année en septembre à Poudlard et ma sœur qui… - Il la chercha des yeux, mais constata qu'elle n'était pas avec eux. - n'est pas encore là. Alors, voici Harry Potter.

- Enchanté, Harry, dit David en serrant sa main.

Harry ne put que constater à quel point il ressemblait à son frère, il n'avait qu'un an de différence, mais on aurait pu les prendre pour des jumeaux presque identiques. David n'avait juste pas les mêmes yeux que son frère qui étaient bruns. Ils étaient aussi bleus que ceux de sa mère qui vint lui serrer la main à son tour et suivi de près par son mari. Le trio familial entra dans leur tente aux couleurs de l'Irlande.

- Désolé, j'aurais aimé te présenter ma sœur. Elle a le même âge que toi, dit Olivier, déçu.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais sans doute la croiser cette année à Poudlard, répondit Harry en reprenant son chaudron.

- Oui, sans doute. Alors, je te souhaite un bon match et à la prochaine ! dit Olivier avec le sourire.

- À la prochaine ! dit-il en rejoignant Ron et Hermione qui parlaient avec Lavande Brown.

Ils quittèrent Lavande et continuèrent leur route. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils constatèrent sans étonnement, mais plutôt avec amusement que Mr. Weasley était toujours en train de gratter des allumettes sans succès. Hermione l'aida, malgré les protestations de Ron qui voulait essayer d'allumer le feu lui-même. Ils purent déjeuner par la suite, tout en parlant avec les passants qu'ils connaissaient.

La journée se passa rapidement et l'adrénaline d'avant match montait au fil des heures. La pénombre tomba et les spectateurs commencèrent à se diriger vers le gigantesque stade. Les Weasley, Harry et Hermione se dirigèrent vers ce dernier et prirent place dans une loge qui était très bien placée.

Le match Irlande contre Bulgarie commença avec force. Jamais Harry n'avait vu un match aussi rapide et intense. L'Irlande menait 170 à 10 quand le célèbre Victor Krum de la Bulgarie, s'empara du vif d'or faisant gagner l'équipe adverse. Quel dommage, il aurait pu attendre que son équipe marque quelques buts pour pouvoir ainsi remporter la victoire. Plusieurs membres de la famille Weasley, y compris Harry, auraient aimé que le match dur plus longtemps, malgré cela, ils ont tout de même eu un bon spectacle plein de rebondissements.

Les spectateurs retournèrent en masse dans le camping soit avec un visage rayonnant ou avec une moue triste. Les Weasley, Harry et Hermione regagnèrent leurs tentes et eurent bien du mal à dormir car les nombreux partisans des Irlandais étaient en train de fêter comme jamais.

Soudainement, Mr Weasley réveilla tout le monde en sursaut. Il se passait d'étranges choses à l'extérieur.

- Aller vite vous réfugier dans la forêt pendant que nous allons aider le ministère ! ordonna Mr Weasley en partant avec ses trois fils les plus âgés.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et les jumeaux ne tardèrent pas à sortir et à se diriger vers l'endroit indiqué au travers de la foule affolée et courant dans tous les sens pour tenter d'échapper aux Mangemorts qui détruisaient tout sur leur passage. Il y en avait partout qui s'attaquaient aux tentes et aux personnes qui tentaient de les fuir ou de les confronter. C'était un véritable carnage. Par contre, il y avait au moins plusieurs personnes, dont du ministère, qui tentaient de les neutraliser, comme par exemple et mystérieusement une fille qui n'avait pas encore atteint l'âge adulte. C'était presque suicidaire de sa part face à de tels sorciers.

Harry détourna le regard des évènements qui se passaient et courut avec ses amis jusqu'à la forêt, où ils rencontrèrent Drago. Il semblait bien calme face aux horreurs qui se déroulaient autour de lui. Il ne rata pas sa chance de lancer une remarque désobligeante envers Hermione ce qui mit Ron en colère. Hermione empêcha ses deux amis de lui sauter dessus et ils continuèrent leur route. Ils se rendirent bien rapidement compte que les jumeaux et Ginny n'étaient plus avec eux. Ce n'était pas de chance. Ils devaient les retrouver. Ils traversèrent toute la forêt pour aboutir jusqu'au stade où la même frénésie régnait.

Soudainement, une immense foule se dirigeait dans leur direction fuyant un groupe de Mangemorts qui se trouvait très près. Cette foule courrait et contourna à peine le trio qui fut pris par surprise. Ils furent bousculés et éloignés les un des autres. Harry ne put se dégager de la foule que lorsqu'il fut rendu de nouveau dans la forêt. Il regarda tout autour d'eux, mais il ne vit pas Ron et Hermione. Ils étaient encore plus séparés à présent. Il devait les retrouver. Il était sans défense, car il avait oublié sa baguette. Il était dans de beaux draps maintenant. Il retourna au campement pour voir si la foule les avait emmenés jusque là, mais il ne les vit pas non plus.

Un autre groupe de sorciers masqués arriva à sa gauche, il devait fuir et il le fit en alla à sa droite du plus vite qu'il le put malgré les tentes à moitié détruites et les gens qui se marchaient presque dessus.

Il tourna la tête et le groupe avait tourné à leur gauche, il était sauf, pour le moment en tout cas. Il s'arrêta et suivit le groupe des yeux. Il crut voir la même fille que tout à l'heure qui était en train de risquer sa vie en les confrontant encore une fois. Elle n'avait pas encore péri, cela devait détenir du miracle.

Il était assez proche pour pouvoir se faire une bonne image de son visage. Elle avait les cheveux longs jusqu'à sa taille et étaient coiffés en une longue tresse qui descendait le long de son dos. Elle avait les yeux bruns vert foncé perçants et un petit nez retroussé. Elle portait typiquement des vêtements moldus à la mode : un jeans et une veste de coton à capuchon avec plusieurs teintes de bleu.

Elle se posta devant le groupe qui fonçait droit sur elle. Ils n'étaient qu'à cinq mètres d'elle, mais elle fut plus rapide qu'eux, car elle prononça un sortilège tout en sortant sa baguette de sa veste à la vitesse de l'éclair. Un rayon rouge vint frapper le groupe de plein fouet ce qui les fit tomber à la renverse.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de voir comment les Mangemorts allaient récupérer rapidement leur équilibre, car elle se retourna, aida un gamin à se relever et fuit à sa gauche la baguette en main.

Harry retrouva ses esprits en constatant que plusieurs personnes le bousculaient pour fuir. C'est ce qu'il fit, il ne se posa pas de question et courut dans le même sens que ces gens. Il se réfugia derrière une tente et observa les alentours en tentant de voir ses amis ou quelqu'un qui lui était familier. Il ne vit personne.

Tout à coup, il entendit quelqu'un crier derrière lui, il se retourna et se redressa. Il vit la fille de tout à l'heure qui courrait dans sa direction, la baguette brandit sur lui. Il se retourna et constata qu'elle visait trois Mangemorts qui se trouvaient à trois mètres de lui.

- BAISSE-TOI !! cria-t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Harry s'exécuta et sentit sa main sur son épaule.

- _STUPÉFIX_ !! s'écria la fille.

Harry tourna la tête et vit les trois Mangemorts s'écraser au sol, mais dans quelques instants ils seront sur leurs deux jambes, prêts à attaquer. Son sort avait peut-être manqué un peu de puissance. Il se releva et se retourna vers la fille qui semblait être de son âge et elle avait à peu prêt la même grandeur que lui. Par contre, elle semblait ne pas avoir des traits tellement britanniques.

- Ne reste pas là, ils ne tarderont pas à reprendre leurs esprits ! dit-elle sans accent particulier provenant de l'étranger, les sourcils froncés fixant ses dernières cibles. Et fait attention à tes arrières !

Elle lui sourit et lui tapota l'épaule avant de repartir en sens inverse à une vitesse folle.

- Merci ! cria Harry qui n'avait pas eu le temps de placer un mot.

Elle disparut de sa vue, mais l'entendit crier quelques sortilèges au loin. Harry se retourna et courut jusqu'à la forêt pour s'y réfugier sans ses amis. Il quitta le sentier et s'enfonça un peu dans la forêt à l'abri des arbres.

Soudainement, il trébucha sur une racine et s'écrasa au sol. Il se releva et se secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits rapidement.

- Harry !! dirent deux voix à côté de lui.

Il vit Ron et Hermione qui étaient assis près d'un arbre.

- Te voilà enfin, où étais-tu passé, on t'a cherché partout ? Enfin presque partout… dit Ron.

- C'est cette foule de tout à l'heure qui nous a séparé… expliqua Harry. En tout cas, l'important c'est que l'on se soit retrouvé.

- Tu as raison… appuya Hermione. On a qu'à rester caché en attendant que ça se calme…

Soudainement, ils sentirent une présence tout près d'eux.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda Harry.

Il ne reçu aucune réponse, aucun signe de vie, mais il sentait toujours cette présence cachée parmi les ombres des arbres. Quelques minutes passèrent et leurs attentions passèrent à autres choses.

Sans prévenir, une voix grave et forte cria une incantation : « _Morsmordre !»._ Ils virent un filament vert traversé le ciel et une tête de mort apparue au dessus de la forêt : La Marques des Ténèbres. De nouveau cris terrifiants se firent entendre et le trio dut fuir l'endroit.

Ils furent interceptés par un groupe du ministère qui tentait de les stupéfixer sur les lieux du crime. Après bien des discutions, ils furent innocentés. Mr Weasley, qui se trouvait parmi eux, les ramena à leurs tentes où l'environnement c'était calmé, puisque les Mangemorts avaient tous transplané.

Ainsi, le trio en apprit plus sur les Mangemorts, la Marque des Ténèbres et ce qu'elle signifiait. Ils ne dormirent que quelques heures pendant le reste de la nuit qui était déjà bien avancée. Le lendemain, ou plutôt quelques heures plus tard, ils rangèrent leurs affaires et les tentes magiquement. Ils rentrèrent au Terrier peu de temps avant l'aube et ils furent accueillis par une Molly très soulagée de les voir tous en un seul morceau.

Ils rentrèrent et déjeunèrent un peu. Par la suite, Harry, Ron et Hermione montèrent à l'étage, plus précisément au grenier, car Harry semblait vouloir être seul avec ses amis. Pendant ce temps Mr Weasley et Percy retournèrent au ministère pour apporter leur aide.

Harry prit place sur un des lits et raconta à ses amis son mystérieux rêve avec Voldemort et Queudver et qu'après il avait eu une douleur perçante au niveau de sa cicatrice.

Ron et Hermione devinrent inquiets, ils craignaient que Voldemort se trouverait dans les parages, mais Harry les rassura du mieux qu'il le put. Il ne pensait pas que Voldemort s'était trouvé à Privet Drive lorsqu'il avait fait ce rêve.

- Est-ce que tu en as parler à Sirius ? demanda Hermione, soucieuse.

- Oui, j'attends justement sa réponse, mais Hedwige est absente depuis un bon moment et ça m'inquiète… répondit Harry.

- Ne t'en fait pas, Harry, je suis sûr que Sirius aille bien. Il est seulement et sûrement bien loin d'ici pour que ça prenne autant de temps… le rassura Ron.

Harry lui sourit et une question lui vint en tête.

- En changeant complètement de sujet. Est-ce que vous saviez qu'Olivier Dubois avait une petite sœur ? demanda-t-il.

De gros points d'interrogations apparurent sur le visage et Ron et d'Hermione.

- Euh… Non, je savais qu'il avait un petit frère, David, qui le suivait de près, mais j'ignorait qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans sa famille… répondit Ron.

- Moi aussi… Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait un frère… dit Hermione, surprise par son ignorance.

- Ce qui est étrange c'est qu'elle a notre âge…

- Mais on connaît pratiquement toutes les personnes de notre année et je ne vois pas de Dubois parmi eux, pas dans les Gryffondor en tout cas… dit Hermione en réfléchissant. Quel est son prénom ?

- Euh… dit Harry surpris de la question, en réfléchissant il se rendit compte qu'Olivier ne lui avait même pas dit. Je l'ignore…

- Étrange… dit Ron, dans ses pensées, puis il revint. Pourquoi as-tu posé la question Harry ?

- Simplement pour savoir, car j'ignorais qu'il avait une sœur tout simplement…

- On va sûrement pouvoir faire sa connaissance cette année… assura Hermione.

Les garçons hochèrent la tête.

- Ça te dirait une petite partie de Quidditch dans le verger ? demanda Ron, subitement.

Harry hocha la tête à l'affirmative.

- On va pouvoir essayer la feinte de Wronski !

Ils partirent en vitesse de la chambre. Hermione soupira : «Ah, les garçons !».

Une semaine passa et la maisonnée ne vit que très rarement Mr Weasley et Percy. Ils étaient très occupés dans cette «tempête» au ministère, face au fiasco à la Coupe.

La veille de la rentrée arriva rapidement et tout le monde avait hâte de retourner à Poudlard, surtout Hermione. Ils préparèrent leurs bagages et se couchèrent tôt, enfin la notion de tôt était bien différente pour tout le monde…

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde était un peu moins enthousiaste à l'idée de retourner à l'école, en plus de la pluie qui tombait à boire debout. Molly appela trois taxis moldus pour se rendre à la gare King's Cross. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred et George trouvèrent enfin un compartiment libre dans le milieu du train et firent leurs adieux par la fenêtre. Molly, Bill et Charlie les saluèrent en leur disant à très très bientôt et en faisant allusion à quelque chose d'extraordinaire qui allait se passer cette année à Poudlard.

Les cinq adolescents prirent place en se posant des questions sur ce mystérieux évènement qui allait arriver. Ils reçurent la visite de plusieurs de leurs camarades d'école et ils durent, à un moment donné, fermer la porte, car ils entendaient Malefoy qui se trouvait tout près encore en train de se vanter et de dénigrer les Sangs-de-Bourbes.

Pendant ce temps, la pluie tombait aussi énormément à Poudlard, remplissant l'école d'un vacarme régulier qui couvrait les pas d'une jeune fille, emmitouflée dans sa cape mouillé, qui se rendait au bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Elle donna le mot de passe et monta les escaliers. Il faisait un froid de canard dans l'école, disons que la pluie n'aidait en rien. Elle cogna à la porte et attendit patiemment.

- Entrez ! répondit une voix grave loin derrière la porte.

La jeune fille entra et referma la porte derrière elle dans un silence presque fantomatique. Dumbledore était à son bureau et rédigeait une lettre. Il leva les yeux tandis que la fille s'avançait vers lui.

- Bonjour, Laurence ! dit-il souriant. Soit la bienvenue ! Je ne pensais pas vous voir si tôt.

La Laurence en question dégagea sa tête et ses épaules de sa cape noire, dévoilant son regard brun vert et des longs cheveux bruns.

- Bonjour, professeur ! dit-elle en s'asseyant en face de lui. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas.

- Non, pas le moins du monde, ma chère, la rassura le vieil homme qui la scrutait en la regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Alors est-ce que vous avez fait bon voyage ?

- Oui, le temps a été en ma faveur, mais il s'est empiré peu de temps après, comme vous pouvez le constater… répondit Laurence en pointant la fenêtre qui recevait des tonnes de petites gouttes limpides et bruyantes.

- Oui, en effet, dit-il. Allons-en au fait, Laurence. J'ai bel et bien reçu la lettre d'explications et d'adieu de votre professeur, Paul Hämäläinens et il n'a pas cessé de me parler de vous et de votre magie…

Laurence sourit, baissa la tête et ses yeux se remplirent tranquillement d'eau tandis qu'elle repensait à son professeur qui lui avait tout enseignée depuis son enfance et qui maintenant était décédé il y avait à peine un mois.

- Je suis navré, Laurence, dit Dumbledore en la voyant moins souriante.

- Ça ne fait rien, dit-elle en relevant la tête avec un petit sourire. Elle s'essuya rapidement les yeux. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas qu'une personne aussi avancée en âge que moi demande à être inscrit dans votre établissement.

- Étant donné les circonstances actuelles et votre supposé habileté, selon Paul, et que je n'ai pas encore eu la chance d'observer, nous pouvons nous arranger pour vous accueillir sans problème. Vous avez 14 ans, si ne me trompe pas ?

- En effet, j'ai 14 ans.

- Alors, je crois qu'il serait préférable que vous commenciez l'année avec des jeunes de votre âge, commença Dumbledore. Ainsi votre arrivée passera inaperçu et cela vous permettra de mieux vous adapter à cette école. Par contre, j'ai peur que les trois ans que vous avez manqué vous nuisent puisqu'il semblerait que vous avez reçu un enseignement particulier auprès de Mr Hämäläinens.

- Oui, en effet, je n'ai pas reçu un enseignement comme tous les élèves de votre école et même de mon école là-bas. J'étais seul avec Mr Hämäläinens. Mais je crois que je vais réussir à m'adapter malgré les trois ans réguliers qui me manquent. J'ai une bonne capacité d'adaptation, professeur.

- Je vous crois, car il faut de bonnes capacités et de bonnes aptitudes pour recevoir cet enseignement particulier que vous avez eu dès votre tout jeune âge… Vous aviez quel âge à l'époque ? demanda le professeur, curieux.

- J'avais presque 10 ans. C'est assez jeune pour quelqu'un où tout d'un coup tout change, mais je ne regrette rien, au contraire, dit-elle, souriante.

- Tant mieux, car vous êtes unique et vous le savez… Alors, je vous fais confiance, si vous pouvez commencer en quatrième année, je vous y enverrai. De plus, cela vous permettra de vous préparer pour les épreuves des BUSES.

- Je crois pouvoir le faire.

- Bien, alors il faut maintenant vous placer dans une des quatre maisons.

- Oui, ce serait une bonne idée ! dit Laurence avec le sourire que Dumbledore ne manqua pas.

Dumbledore se leva et prit sur l'une de ses tablettes derrière son bureau, un vieux chapeau et vint le déposer sur la tête de Laurence. Ce dernier s'anima et murmura à l'oreille de Laurence :

« _Hum… Une petite nouvelle qui vient de loin… C'est intéressant…TRÈS intéressant… C'est remarquable, je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un avec tant de potentiel… Un potentiel qui est propre à vous, miss… Ce n'est pas très compliqué, je dois dire…»_

- Gryffondor ! dit le choixpeau tout haut.

Dumbledore reprit le chapeau et le déposa à sa place.

- Bien, voilà une bonne chose de fait, dit-il, content. Oh… J'allais oublier. J'ai pris la liberté d'acheter tout ce qui vous faudra cette année, disons que cela peut compter comme un cadeau de bienvenue.

- Merci professeur, dit-elle reconnaissante en s'approchant de la pile de livres qui se trouvait sur le coin du bureau.

Elle les prit et se dirigea vers la porte lorsqu'elle constata quelque chose.

- Euh…professeur… Comment avez-vous fait pour savoir que je commencerais en quatrième année ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

- Un vieux sorcier voit certaine chose avant même qu'elle arrive ! dit-il mystérieusement en pointant son nez. Et n'hésitez pas à venir me voir s'il y a le moindre problème ! Bonne année scolaire !

- Vous aussi professeur ! dit-elle en referma la porte du bureau d'un professeur fort sympathique.

Elle décida de visiter un peu l'école pour ainsi éviter de s'y perdre. Elle avait le temps avant l'arriver de ses futurs camarades d'école.

Les élèves arrivèrent et entrèrent rapidement dans le château, trempés jusqu'aux os. Ils prirent place à leurs tables respectives dans la Grande Salle et attendirent l'arrivée des premières années avec impatience. L'estomac de Ron criait famine et il devenait impatient.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? J'ai faim, moi ! dit Ron en veillant la porte qui ne s'ouvrait pas.

- Patience, Ron ! dit Hermione, tannée de l'entendre.

- Vous croyez qu'ils ont trouvé un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal ? demanda Harry qui fixait la table des enseignants.

- Aucune idée, mais je l'espère ! répondit Hermione, en regardant à son tour la table au fond de la salle.

Leurs regards se tournèrent vers la porte qui s'ouvrit sur McGonagall, suivit de près par les petits de premières années, eux aussi trempés jusqu'aux os.

Le regard de Harry se détourna des nouveaux pour observer les élèves de sa propre maison. Il y avait les jumeaux Weasley un peu plus loin qui était en grande conversation avec plusieurs de leurs amis. Ils étaient sans doute en train de parler de leurs inventions de cet été. Il vit encore plus loin la jeune fille qui lui avait sauvé la vie à la Coupe du Monde. Elle était à côté de David, le frère d'Olivier, et elle fixait les jeunes qui traversaient la pièce. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, elle donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes de David qui murmurait quelque chose à son oreille.

Peut-être que David était son frère, ils semblaient avoir une bonne complicité tous les deux, mais ils ne se ressemblaient absolument pas. Et si la mémoire de Harry était bonne, elle ne ressemblait ni au père et à la mère de David et d'Olivier. Bizarre… Peut-être qu'elle était seulement une parente éloignée, une amie ou tout simplement sa petite amie, qui sais…

Son attention retourna sur les jeunes. La Répartition avait déjà commencé. Lorsqu'elle fut finie, les plats sur les tables se remplirent instantanément et tous mangèrent allègrement.

Soudainement, le nouveau professeur de DCFM arriva en trompe dans la grande salle et vint prendre place à la table des enseignants après avoir murmuré quelques mots à Dumbledore qui le présenta. Par la suite, le professeur Dumbledore annonça qu'en octobre allait commencer le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers après plusieurs décennies d'absence. Tous les visages s'allumèrent à cette merveilleuse nouvelle, mais certains se rembrunirent lorsque Dumbledore précisa la limite d'âge pour s'y inscrire qui était de 17 ans. Les jumeaux Weasley ne cachèrent pas leur mécontentement comme plusieurs autres étudiants.

Peu de temps après, Dumbledore congédia les élèves qui montèrent tous dans leurs dortoirs respectifs en parlant du Tournoi.

Laurence suivait les autres Gryffondor vers leur dortoir. Elle était déçue comme presque tous les autres de son âge de ne pas pouvoir proposer sa candidature. De plus qu'il n'y aura pas de match de Quidditch cette année, cela la rendait un peu triste, mais elle garda tout de même le sourire. Elle allait sans doute passer une belle année.

Dès qu'Hermione entra dans le dortoir suivit des autres, elle fila directement dans le dortoir des filles outrée par le comportements des humains envers les elfes de maison.

Peu de temps plus tard, Harry et Ron allèrent se coucher, car une longue journée les attendait demain. En montant les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des garçons, Harry entendit derrière lui, tout en jetant un coup d'œil discret :

- Bonne nuit, ma grande ! dit David en saluant la jeune fille à la longue crinière qui était en train de monter les escaliers du dortoir des filles.

- Oui, toi aussi, Mon Grand ! répondit-elle, moqueuse.

David monta les escaliers et Harry et Ron entrèrent dans le dortoir où leur lit douillet les attendait.


	2. Ch2Mystères et révélations

_Chapitre 2__ Mystères et révélations_

Le lendemain matin, dans la Grande Salle, Harry, Ron et Hermione étudiaient leurs horaires respectifs tout en déjeunant. Un nuage de hiboux apparut, mais Harry ne vit pas sa chère chouette parmi eux. Ils allèrent aux cours de Botanique où ils devaient recueillirent le pus que créait les Bubobulb. Le trio ne remarqua pas que Laurence se trouvait parmi les élèves de leur classe. Elle sentait qu'elle allait bien aimer ce cours.

Par la suite, les Gryffondor se rendirent à la cabane de Hagrid pour leur cours de soins aux créatures magiques avec des Serpentard. Laurence, à l'écart du groupe, était impressionnée devant la grandeur du semi géant qui manifestait, semble-t-il, une grande générosité.

Ils devaient faire face à des Scroutts à pétard. C'étaient des sortes d'homards géants et gluants sans tête ni carapace. Ce fut un autre cours intéressant pour Laurence.

Ils allèrent déjeuner et se rendirent au cours de divination qu'Hermione avait remplacé pour un cours d'Arithmancie. Laurence prit place à une des tables rondes avec un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Trelawney ne put s'empêcher d'annoncer un mauvais présage à Harry en passant près de lui. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau et se retourna face à ses élèves subitement.

- Je sens une âme, une aura nouvelle parmi nous, dit-elle en cherchant quelqu'un du regard. Ah, c'est vous mademoiselle.

Tous les regards se retournèrent vers la fille brune qui était assise avec Neville. C'était Laurence. Elle sentit tous les regards sur elle ce qui la rendit mal à l'aise. Harry fut surpris de la voir dans sa classe. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle était dans la même année qu'eux. Il la croyait beaucoup plus vieille pour lui avoir porté main forte à la Coupe.

- Euh… Oui, en effet, professeur Trelawney. Je suis nouvelle, dit Laurence finalement.

- Inutile de me le rappeler Miss Dubois, je le sais, je l'ai vu… dit Trelawney, théâtrale.

- Miss Dubois, murmura Harry pour lui-même.

Elle était donc la cadette des Dubois. Enfin, c'était clair dans son esprit.

- Je l'ai vu il y a deux jours dans le mouvement de Vénus passant dans la constellation du Bouvier, continua l'enseignante, captivée par sa découverte sur l'arrivée de Laurence.

Laurence haussa un sourcil.

- Et c'est ce que nous allons étudier ; le mouvement des planètes et les mystérieux présages qu'elles veulent bien nous dévoiler…

Le professeur Trelawney continua ainsi son cours. Quand ils sortirent, Ron maugréa contre le professeur de leur avoir donné un devoir assez difficile par sa faute. Ils allèrent dîner, mais juste avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, Maugrey transforma Drago en fouine, car il s'était attaqué à Harry. Ce fut un moment mémorable. Hermione mangea en quatrième vitesse pour aller directement à la bibliothèque.

Le lendemain, ils avaient un cours de Potions en après-midi et Laurence avait extrêmement hâte, ce qui n'était pas le cas de tous les autres. Elle ne connaissait pas encore le professeur Rogue et elle put constater en peu de temps qu'il était aussi froid qu'un glacier arctique. Ils se mirent au travail pour concocter la potion qui se trouvait à la page 12 de leur manuel. Ils sortirent tout le matériel nécessaire et attendirent les instructions de Rogue.

- Alors tout le monde est en place, dit-il en fixant sévèrement Neville qui cherchait encore un ingrédient dans son sac. Vous avec exactement 45 minutes pour produire la potion de Fagilissol Planta-Heztemus. Est-ce que quelqu'un sait à quoi peut bien servir cette potion dans un endroit hostile ?

Deux mains se levèrent précipitamment, celle d'Hermione inévitablement et celle de Laurence également. Rogue se retourna et fut surpris de voir des mains levées pendant une fraction de seconde.

- Oui, miss Dubois… dit-il, las.

- Dans le cas d'un milieu hostile, professeur, cette potion aide à la croissance de certaines plantes qui ne peuvent pas croître que dans des milieux humides et fertiles. Donc peu importe le type de sol et la sorte de plantes que vous désirez mettre dans votre jardin, vous n'avez qu'à mettre cette solution dans le sol et ainsi, elle assouvira les besoins de chaque plant, dit-elle.

- Excellent, miss, avoua Rogue à contre cœur. Dix points pour Gryffondor.

- Ouais ! murmurèrent Dean et Neville qui étaient à côté d'elle. Super !

- Tu n'aurais pas pu dire mieux, murmura Ron à l'oreille d'Hermione un peu ahurit que quelqu'un soit aussi renseigné qu'elle.

Ron était content qu'elle ait un peu de rivalité, cela lui ferait du bien. Hermione, elle, tenta de ne pas se laisser emporter et tenta d'accepter cette nouvelle situation qui s'appelait Laurence Dubois.

Ils commencèrent leurs potions respectives tout en suivant les directives dans leur livre. À la mi-temps, Laurence observa un peu autour d'elle pour voir où en était les autres. Elle remarqua que le blondinet qui se croyait au-dessus de tout le monde, faisait tout à peu près, sans prendre la peine de mesurer exactement chaque précieux ingrédient. Dean, lui, se débrouillait bien, malgré ses quelques petites erreurs, tout comme le noir aux lunettes rondes qui était dos à elle. Puis, Neville, avec qui elle avait fait connaissance en Divination, était en train de paniquer devant son chaudron qui fondait pour la sixième fois. Laurence avait vraiment pitié de lui en le voyant dans cet état.

- Laurence ! murmura Neville au secours.

Toute sa potion jaunâtre était en train de se répandre partout sur son bureau. Sur le coup d'un réflexe, Laurence leva la main vers le bureau de Neville et toute la potion s'éleva dans les airs de quelques centimètres ne salissant rien sur la table.

Presque toute la classe avait vu la réaction de Laurence. Elle avait jeté un sort sans prononcé quoi ce soit et sans baguette ! C'était pratiquement impossible. Le trio était bouche bée comme tous les autres sauf Rogue qui était noir de colère.

- Monsieur Londubat !! dit-il en faisant disparaître la solution d'un coup de baguette, permettant à Laurence d'enlever son enchantement. J'en ai plus qu'assez de vous voir saccagé tous les chaudrons sans faire attention. Cette fois, vous abusez de ma patience, Londubat ! Deux heures de retenue devraient vous faire réfléchir !

Neville avait baissé son regard, honteux, emmagasinant ses reproches. Dès que Rogue partit, il releva la tête doucement et rangea ses ingrédients. Laurence, par pitié, lui tapota l'épaule tout en lui souriant pour l'encourager. Il le lui rendit timidement et retourna dans ses affaires.

- Il vous reste 15 minutes ! annonça froidement Rogue en observant le contenu des chaudrons en passants des commentaires peu encourageants pour la majorité des Gryffondor.

- Eh, Laurence ! dit Hermione non loin d'elle à sa gauche. Tu ne devais pas mettre le sang de crapaud tout en brassant pendant trois tours dans le sens horaire…

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai fait… affirma Laurence, incertaine. Enfin, je crois…

- Je crois que tu as fait le contraire… dit Hermione, compréhensive face à une telle erreur.

- Euh… D'accord, c'est possible. J'avais la tête ailleurs, dit-elle en remarquant que sa solution devenait de la mauvaise couleur. Merci !

Hermione lui sourit, contente de voir qu'elle ne semblait pas aussi parfaite comme elle l'avait laissé paraître tout à l'heure. À l'abri des regards, Laurence prit une fiole vide et agita son index vers la potion. Hermione, du coin de l'œil, n'en crut pas ses yeux. Le fluide de Laurence fit trois tours en sens inverse tandis que le sang de crapaud dissous revenait dans la fiole. C'était comme si elle venait de faire un petit retour dans le passé, mais seulement dans son geste. Elle refit l'étape qu'elle avait raté, mais en tournant dans le bon sens cette fois-ci.

- C'est terminé ! annonça Rogue, 15 minutes plus tard. Je veux un échantillon de votre potion, qui est sensée être verte forêt, sur mon bureau bien identifié. Ensuite, comme devoir – plusieurs lamentations se firent entendre – je veux 15 centimètres de rouleau de parchemin sur les effets et les propriétés détaillées de cette potion pour le prochain cours sans faute !

La cloche sonna et tous sortirent.

Le soir même, pendant qu'ils faisaient leurs devoirs dans la salle commune, Harry, Ron et Hermione parlèrent de Laurence et de ce qui c'était passé au cours de Potions. Hermione raconta le léger retour en arrière qu'elle avait fait et ce, sans baguette. Elle devait être assez puissante pour ne pas en avoir besoin. Par contre, Harry contesta cette hypothèse, car il l'avait vu avec une baguette lors de la Coupe. Il leur raconta qu'elle lui avait sauvé la peau pendant qu'il était en train de les chercher. Hermione et Ron furent surpris d'apprendre qu'elle maîtrisait ce type de sort d'attaque. Laurence piqua leur curiosité définitivement. Elle était mystérieuse.

Deux jours passèrent sans que Laurence ne ravive la curiosité du trio. Ils allèrent à leur premier cours avec Maugrey Fol Œil. Par chance ou malchance ou par un simple hasard, Laurence dut s'asseoir à la même table qu'Hermione puisqu'il n'y avait plus aucune autre place de libre. Hermione l'accepta volontiers à s'asseoir près d'elle. Elles pourraient faire mieux connaissance et ainsi pouvoir peut-être percer quelques-uns des mystères de Laurence.

Le cours commença sur le sujet des Sortilèges Impardonnables où Maugrey fit une démonstration de chaque sort sur des araignées que Ron répugnait. D'abord celui de l'Imperium… Puis Doloris et enfin l'Avada Kedavra…

- Je ne veux pas voir ça… murmura Laurence pour elle-même en détournant la tête.

Hermione l'avait entendu et la comprenait. Maugrey lança le sort sur la dernière araignée qui s'immobilisa, inerte. La fin du cours sonna et tous sortirent en parlant du cours avec une légèreté aveugle. Laurence sortit en silence et tous allèrent dîner.

Après le repas, Harry et Ron s'installèrent à une table de la salle commune pour tenter de faire leurs devoirs de divination. Laurence entra et prit place sur l'un des fauteuils près du foyer en faisant elle aussi son devoir pour Trelawney.

Harry et Ron tentaient depuis presque une heure d'inventer des malheurs qu'ils leur arriveraient ce mois-ci. Ils s'inspiraient de ce qu'ils voyaient dans leurs manuels et dans la pièce où ils se trouvaient. Harry observa la pièce et vit les jumeaux Weasley en train de parler à voix basse. Il fut surpris de remarquer la présence de quelqu'un d'autre. Cette personne était assise près du feu et rédigeait. C'était Laurence. Harry la remarqua tout de suite avec sa très longue tresse qui pendait par-dessus l'appui bras du fauteuil.

Il devait lui parler, lui dire au moins merci. Ce serait la moindre des choses. De plus, il pourrait oublier un peu son faux devoir dans lequel il était depuis un peu trop longtemps.

- Je reviens, murmura-t-il à Ron en se levant.

- En ? dit Ron, surpris et il comprit qu'il allait faire un peu la conversation avec la mystérieuse sorcière. Ah, d'accord…

Harry prit tout son courage et s'approcha d'elle en se demandant comment il allait aborder la conversation. C'était presque aussi dur que de faire un devoir de divination sans tricher selon lui. Il s'approcha tranquillement. Il avait peur de la déranger, car elle semblait si concentrée. Il s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre d'elle et ouvrit la bouche.

- Il n'est pas réalisable ce devoir de divination, dit-elle sans prévenir et sans quitter sa feuille des yeux.

Harry fut vraiment pris au dépourvu, surpris qu'elle entame la conversation si brusquement.

- Oui, je suis d'accord, mais Ron et moi, on s'est arrangé pour qu'il soit un peu plus facile, dit-il franchement, mais tout en étant tendu.

Pour la première fois, Laurence leva les yeux sur lui.

- Dans mon livre à moi, cela s'appelle tricher…ou l'art de contourner les situations un peu difficiles, dit-elle en lui souriant. Ce sont vos affaires, je ne m'en mêlerai pas…

Harry sourit ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

- Laurence Dubois, pour vous servir ! dit-elle en présentant sa main.

- Harry Potter, enchantez ! dit-il en souriant, car ils savaient parfaitement le nom de l'autre.

- Moi de même ! dit-elle en fermant ses livres.

- Je… Je tenais à te remercier…pour… pour ce que tu as fait à la Coupe du Monde… admit-il difficilement.

Laurence se leva et fixa Harry en se demandant ce qu'elle avait fait. Il le remarqua tout de suite et le mit plus mal à l'aise.

- Ah oui ! C'était toi ! C'était toi qui ne surveillait pas tes arrières ! dit-elle tandis que son visage s'alluma soudainement.

- Euh oui ! dit-il en souriant bêtement.

- Ça m'a fait plaisir de Sauver le Grand Harry Potter, dit-elle, blagueuse, puis plus sérieuse. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne m'en vanterai pas, comme certains feraient avec plaisir… Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi. Je l'aurais fait pour n'importe qui d'autre qui s'aurait retrouvé sur ma route…

Elle redevint un peu plus timide, dans sa vraie nature, en se dirigeant vers les escaliers du dortoir des filles.

- À demain ! Et bonne chance dans vos PRÉdictions ! dit-elle en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Harry et Ron qui leva la tête.

Elle monta se coucher et Harry retourna auprès de Ron.

- Très sympathique et elle a un bon sens de l'humour, dit Ron tout en écrivant.

- Ouais, elle semble très bien, dit Harry en s'asseyant.

- Qui semble très bien ? demanda Hermione en entrant avec une boîte sur la hanche.

- C'est Laurence. Harry a fait le premier contact, dit Ron.

- Bien ! Semble-t-elle si mystérieuse que l'on pensait ? demanda Hermione en déposant sa boîte.

- Non, je ne crois pas… Mais il y a toujours un mais… avoua Harry.

- Je vois…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette boîte ? demanda Ron, curieux.

Hermione leur expliqua qu'elle avait fondé la S.A.L.E. et qu'elle recrutait des membres en leur donnant les macarons qu'ils y avaient dans la caisse. Harry et Ron demeurèrent stupéfaits devant l'initiative peine perdue pour aider les elfes de maison.

Ils allèrent tous se coucher peu de temps plus tard.

Deux semaines passèrent et le trio parla de plus en plus avec Laurence. Parfois, il arrivait qu'Hermione l'aide dans certaines notions qu'elle ne comprenait pas parfaitement. Cette dernière l'aida avec plaisir ce qui permit à Laurence de se rapprocher du trio, mais elle tenait à ne pas imposer sa présence comme le faisait Neville parfois.

Un jeudi, au cours DCFM, Maugrey voulait faire subir le sort de l'Imperium à chacun des élèves pour les endurcir.

- Je ne lui fais absolument pas confiance, murmura Laurence à Hermione à côté d'elle, soucieuse. Il n'émane pas une énergie que je qualifierais de saine…

- Tu sens des énergies que l'on projetterait ? dit-elle, surprise.

- Oui… J'y suis très sensible parfois…

Hermione s'opposa au but du professeur, tout comme Laurence qui prit la parole, mais Maugrey imposa de bons arguments. Il appela chaque élève et il n'y eut qu'Harry, pour le moment, qui résista au sortilège. Peu de temps après, ce fut au tour de Laurence.

- Miss Dubois, approchez-vous ! invita Maugrey.

Le cœur de celle-ci s'emballa et sa respiration devint très faible. La crainte l'envahit peu à peu.

- Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur, miss. Je ne vous ferai pas subir quelque chose d'humiliant ou de douloureux…

La mauvaise énergie que Laurence parlait venait d'apparaître dans son regard en une fraction de seconde.

- Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète, professeur…murmura-t-elle. Vous ne savez pas… Vous ignorez ce que ce type de sort peut avoir comme effet sur moi…

- Voyons, miss. Vous êtes comme tout le monde. Vous n'êtes pas plus faible qu'un autre. De plus, tout le monde s'en ait bien tiré… Aller, venez !

- Allez vas-y, Laurence, encouragea Dean.

- N'ait pas peur, Laurence ! dit Lavande.

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient soucieux de la voir si craintive. Elle avait sûrement de bonnes raisons, mais ils mourraient d'envie de savoir pourquoi une telle réticence. Dean et Parvati la poussèrent jusqu'au centre de la pièce.

- Vous l'aurez voulu, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, puis plus fortement : Juste avant, professeur, je tiens à précisé que dans un véritable duel, je n'aurai pas cette même réaction, car je ne saurai pas quel sort vous me jetterai contrairement à maintenant…

- D'accord ! dit-il sans trop comprendre. _Impero_ !

Laurence ferma les yeux, mais le rayon du sortilège ne l'atteignit jamais, car subitement une aura de protection apparue autour d'elle d'un blanc lumineux. Une bourrasque de vent souffla et le sort fut absorbé par le globe. Ce dernier devint aussi petit qu'une sphère qu'elle tenait maintenant dans sa main. Elle ouvrit les yeux et sa respiration était soudainement rapide.

- Le sort aurait été supposé vous revenir dessus avec une force quadruplé, mais je ne tiens pas à vous le faire subir, professeur, dit-elle en regardant la boule qui contenant toujours le sort envoyé.

Le petit globe quitta sa main et s'enflamma pour complètement disparaître.

- Désolée, professeur… dit-elle en baissant la tête.

Tous étaient sans voix, ahurit, même Maugrey Fol Œil. La cloche sonna et Laurence sortit la première en quatrième vitesse pour éviter de parler à quiconque qui désirait l'interroger, honteuse.

- Quel cours ! s'exclama Ron, encore surpris.

- Ouais ! Mais Harry tu disais, il y a peu de temps, qu'elle n'était pas si mystérieuse que ça, dit Hermione.

- Oui, mais j'ai dit qu'il y avait un «mais» et ce «mais» vient de se manifester il y a à peine une minute, répondit Harry.

Quelques jours passèrent et toute l'école apprit pour Laurence. Elle devint beaucoup plus distante avec le trio et elle demeurait toujours isolée des autres, même de son frère. Plusieurs la regardaient de travers, car certains, surtout les plus jeunes, avaient peur qu'elle leur jette un mauvais sort. Même les plus vieux se moquaient parfois et il ne faut pas oublier Malefoy et sa bande. Chaque fois qu'il la croisait, il faisait une scène où il la suppliait de l'épargner et de ne pas l'absorber dans son globe maléfique pour y rester prisonnier pour l'éternité. Laurence avait bien du mal au fait qu'elle attirait si facilement l'attention, car elle voulait tout le contraire. Elle voulait être ordinaire, comme les autres.

Harry, Ron et Hermione trouvaient cela désolant qu'elle soit obligée de subir tout ça. Harry était bien placé pour la comprendre, car il avait déjà vécu ça et le subit encore parfois.

Un soir, après le dîner, Harry, Ron et Hermione revinrent à la salle commune et virent Laurence dans ses travaux à une table dans un coin de la pièce. Harry fit un signe au deux autres de le suivre et ils comprirent ce qu'il voulait faire. Ils s'approchèrent de la table de Laurence et s'y assirent. Laurence leva la tête et ils purent constater qu'elle avait les yeux cernés.

- Salut, dit-elle en souriant timidement.

- Laurence, il faut que tu nous expliques… commença Harry. Comment tu fais pour ne pas avoir besoin de baguette magique ? Pourquoi cette aura de protection est apparue sans que tu n'aies rien fait ? Pourquoi risquais-tu ta vie à combattre les Mangemorts à la Coupe ?...

- Ok, ça va ! dit-elle le coupant. Je savais que vous viendriez un jour ou l'autre pour me demander tout ça… Mais puis-je vraiment vous faire confiance, car je ne veux pas que toute l'école le sache, sinon j'aurai de sérieux problèmes…

- Oui, bien entendu, Laurence, dit Hermione en prenant la main de Laurence pour la rassurer.

- On n'est pas de ceux qui vont tout bafouer au premier venu seulement pour faire nos intéressants, dit Ron, sérieux.

- Bon, d'accord…dit-elle. Premièrement, je ne suis pas la cadette des Dubois… J'ai été adoptée par les parents d'Olivier et de David… J'avais environ quatre ans quand ils m'ont accueilli chez eux. Je suis finlandaise de souche…

- Haa… Ça explique pourquoi tu ne ressembles pas du tout à tes frères, comprit Harry. Mais ça n'explique pas encore pourquoi…

- Je sais… continua Laurence. Vers l'âge de dix ans, mes parents d'adoption m'ont envoyé dans une petite école de sorcellerie en Finlande, tout près de Helsinki, pour me permettre de faire mon apprentissage de la magie dans ma langue maternelle. Je sais très bien la parler depuis toujours, même si j'ai grandi dans un milieu anglais… J'étais et je suis encore très rattachée à mes racines, donc mes parents adoptifs ont cru bon que j'aille y faire mes études. J'ai rencontré le directeur de cette école, Paul Hämäläinens…

- Qui ? Paul Hamalahine… tenta de prononcer Ron, surpris par la complexité du nom.

- Paul Hämäläinens ! dit Laurence, en souriant. Moi aussi au début, je trouvais cela bien complexe donc je le surnommais Mr Hamas. Donc, je l'ai rencontré et il a tout de suite sentit quelque chose de très fort en moi… Que je possédais une magie très rare et très ancienne qui remonte à des siècles…

- Comment s'appelle cette magie ? demanda Hermione, curieuse.

- Je n'en sais rien, c'est une magie ancienne finlandaise, tout simplement…répondit Laurence.

- Tu ne sais sans doute pas pourquoi tu la possèdes ? demanda Ron.

- Non, malheureusement, mais je suis certaine que cela a un lien avec mes ancêtres… dit-elle.

- Mais tu ne sais pas qui sont tes parents ? devina Harry.

- Non, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils sont morts quand j'avais trois ans d'une cause que j'ignore…dit-elle en baissant la tête, sur le bord des larmes.

Elle essuya ses yeux et poursuivit.

- Donc, j'ai rencontré M. Hamas, il a vu cette magie et il a décidé de ne pas me mettre dans une classe régulière avec d'autres jeunes de mon âge…Pendant quatre ans, il m'a enseigné, dans des cours privés, cette magie ancienne qu'il connaissait de réputation. Il m'a plus aidé à la développer au maximum au lieu de me l'enseigner, car il ne la connaissait pas beaucoup… Donc après quatre années d'études intensives, j'ai réussi à acquérir l'expérience d'une sorcière ayant plus de vingt ans d'expérience dans cette magie uniquement. Alors, je suis revenue au pays juste à temps pour la Coupe du Monde Quidditch, mon sport préféré…

- Tu le pratiques !? dit Harry.

- Oui ! Je suis meilleure au poste de poursuiveuse et ce fut surtout grâce à mes frères qui m'ont presque obligés à jouer avec eux pendant toute mon enfance pour leur permettre à eux aussi de jouer… Vous connaissez Olivier pour savoir qu'il est un mordu de ce sport… Donc, en arrivant ici, Paul Hamas a envoyé une lettre à Dumbledore pour le solliciter de me prendre dans son école pour que je puisse apprendre ma magie «régulière» britannique… C'était sa dernière volonté avant qu'il parte pour un autre monde, dit-elle en rebaissant la tête. Et je suis très reconnaissante de la compréhension de Dumbledore.

- Quand Mr Hamas est-il décédé ? demanda Hermione, triste pour elle.

- À la mi-juillet, il me l'avait dit qu'il partirait bientôt. Il le sentait et moi aussi, car il se faisait vieux. Il était un grand magicien, dit-elle en laissant tomber une larme.

Hermione vint à côté d'elle et passant son bras autour de ses épaules pour la réconforter.

- Désolée… J'avais pourtant fait mon deuil, mais parfois certaines émotions reviennent subitement, dit-elle.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est normal après avoir passé tant d'années auprès de lui… dit Hermione. Vous aviez sûrement tissé des liens solides…

- Oui, mais maintenant c'est du passé… dit-elle en balayant la tristesse de son visage.

- Mais tu ne nous as pas encore expliqué pourquoi tu n'as pas besoin de baguette, insista Ron.

- C'est simple, avec cette magie, je n'ai pas besoin de baguette qui fait le prolongement de mon bras pour créer un sort…dit-elle en montrant ses paumes. C'est comme si j'avais des baguettes incrustées dans les paumes…

- Mais on ne voit rien ! dit Harry en observant ses mains.

- C'est normal ! dit-elle en souriant. C'est inné, ça fait partie de ma chair…

- Mais je t'ai vu à la Coupe avec une baguette… dit Harry, intrigué.

- Oui, j'en ai une ! dit-elle en la sortant de sa poche. Elle me sert surtout pour les sorts britanniques… Par contre, je n'ai pas besoin de dire à haute voix la plupart des sorts que je maîtrise, car la pratique des Sortilèges Informulées faisait partie des mes quatre années d'études…

- C'est normal, car ça fait seulement un mois que tu étudies en Grande-Bretagne ! dit Hermione en souriant. En plus, tu as manqué trois ans, j'espère que tu es bien préparée pour emmagasiner beaucoup plus d'informations que nous tous…

- Oui, je sais et je suis prête à ça, dit-elle. Par contre, si j'ai de la difficulté, je sais qui aller voir !

Hermione sourit comme les trois autres.

- J'aurais une question, pourrais-tu nous expliquer clairement ce qui c'est passé pendant le cours DCFM ? demanda Ron, curieux.

- Je savais quel sort il allait me jeter donc mon subconscient, ma magie s'est préparée à me protéger en conséquent… Par contre, je me rends compte que certains sorts n'ont pas tous les mêmes effets sur moi que sur une autre personne…

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Ron.

- Par exemple, si je prends le sort de l'Expelliarmus qui est supposé projeter l'adversaire tout en le désarmant et bien peut-être, ce n'est qu'une simple hypothèse, que cela me tuerait…

Le trio demeura stupéfait.

- Ne vous en faites pas, ce ne sont sûrement pas tous les sorts qui ont un effet différent, les rassura Laurence.

- Je l'espère, dit Hermione.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, l'école abandonna leurs réflexions sur Laurence Dubois pour porter leur attention sur le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui arrivait à grand pas. En plus de la surcharge de travail que leur donnaient les enseignants pour les préparer pour leurs BUSES, ils devaient accueillir les délégations de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang le 30 octobre. Pendant cette journée, toute l'école était fébrile et les élèves ne portaient pas beaucoup d'attention pendant les cours.

- Durmstrang ne serait pas l'établissement dans lequel tu as étudié par hasard ? demanda Ron à Laurence pendant un cours de Divination ennuyant.

- Non, mon école n'était pas réputée comme Poudlard et les deux autres… Durmstrang ne se trouve pas en Finlande, mais dans un autre pays du Nord…Lequel, je l'ignore… murmura-t-elle en souriant.

- Dommage, si tu aurais connu Krum personnellement, j'aurais aimé que tu me le présente ! dit Ron.

Laurence lui sourit, amusée.

Dix-huit heures arrivèrent et tout le monde de Poudlard sortit pour accueillir les délégations qui arrivèrent dans un carrosse volant et dans un navire par le lac Noir. Ron devint surexcité en voyant que Viktor Krum était parmi les élèves de Karkaroff. Tous rentèrent dans la Grande Salle pour le repas de bienvenue.

Tous mangèrent à leur faim en compagnie de la vingtaine de nouveaux élèves qui s'étaient greffés à la table des Serdaigle et des Serpentard. Dumbledore fit son discours sur les règles du Tournoi et le rôle de la Coupe de Feu. Les champions seraient dévoilés le lendemain, le soir de l'Halloween.

Le lendemain après-midi, Harry, Ron et Hermione allèrent rendre visite à Hagrid et ils emmenèrent Laurence avec eux pour qu'elle puisse faire plus ample connaissance avec le semi géant. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de parler de la S.A.L.E., mais ni Hagrid ni Laurence ne voulurent y participer en donnant de bons arguments de façon très courtoise.

Vers cinq heures et demi, ils se rendirent à la Grande Salle, mangèrent et le dévoilement des champions allait commencer. Le nom de Krum sortit de la Coupe sans grande surprise pour tout le monde, celui de Fleur Delacour, celle qui faisait baver plusieurs garçons et finalement Cedric Diggory à la grande déception de Ron et de plusieurs autres Gryffondor.

Mystérieusement, le nom d'Harry Potter sortit de la Coupe. Tous les regards se tournèrent sur lui, aussi surpris que tous ceux qui le regardaient. Il se tourna vers ses amis.

- Je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans la Coupe. Je n'ai rien fait, murmura-t-il.

Ron et Hermione demeurèrent ahurit. Laurence, elle, sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Moi, je te crois, Harry, dit-elle.

Il lui sourit timidement et se leva sous la pression d'Hermione. Il entra dans la pièce qui se trouvait derrière la table des professeurs où les trois autres champions se trouvaient. Madame Maxime, Dumbledore, Karkaroff, Mr Croupton, Mr Verpey et les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue entrèrent et tentèrent de s'expliquer avec Harry. Ils décidèrent de laisser Harry concourir et tous partirent se coucher.

Une foule accueillit Harry en véritable héros quand il entra dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Laurence resta à l'écart observant son nouvel ami qui n'était pas écouté et qui semblait contrarié. Tous se fichaient de ce qu'il avait à dire, sauf elle. Elle était plus rationnelle, mature et terre à terre que la plupart de ses camarades. Elle vit bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, ce n'était pas un hasard, quelque chose se préparait dans l'ombre. Elle le sentait. De plus que certaines personnes, des adultes plus précisément, ne lui inspiraient pas confiance.

Harry réussit enfin à se séparer de la foule en fête pour pouvoir aller dormir. Ron était allongé sur son lit et un immense froid le sépara d'Harry. Il croyait qu'il mentait à propos de la coupe.

Le lendemain, Harry prit une marche avec Hermione qui le croyait et elle lui expliqua comment ça se pouvait que Ron soit jaloux de lui. Ensuite, ils allèrent à la volière écrire une lettre à Sirius pour l'informer des évènements mystérieux qui s'étaient déroulés au château.

Le soir même, Laurence lui dit qu'il le croyait et lui conseilla d'ouvrir l'œil, car ce n'était pas normal. Elle compatissait et était prête à le soutenir.

Juste avant le cours de Potions, Malefoy et Potter se confrontèrent à nouveau, tellement qu'ils en ont sorti leur baguette.

- Vas-y, Potter ! provoqua Malefoy sur un ton de défi.

- Arrêtez tout de suite avant que ça dégénère ! dit Laurence en tentant de se mettre entre les deux.

Trop tard, deux sortilèges furent prononcés et l'un atteignit Goyle et l'autre Hermione qui gémit de douleur. Ron et Laurence se porta au secours de leur amie. Rogue arriva et enleva 50 points à Gryffondor et donna une retenue à Harry et Ron. Goyle et Hermione allèrent à l'infirmerie. Laurence prit place à la table d'Harry où se trouvait Ron d'habitude. Tout à coup, Colin Crivey vint chercher Harry pour prendre des photos pour le Tournoi. Il partit laissant Laurence seule malencontreusement.

Harry fit la merveilleuse rencontre de Rita Skeeter et il passa l'examen des baguettes. Ensuite, il y eut les prises de photos interminables. Au dîner, Laurence mangea avec lui et elle lui raconta que c'était elle que Rogue avait décidé d'empoisonner pour tester les antidotes des élèves. Une chance que la dernière antidote fut efficace, car sinon elle aurait été obligée de se servir de sa magie pour se soigner. L'antidote qui l'avait sauvé c'était la sienne. Il lui parla de son prochain rendez-vous avec Sirius qui allait être au courant de la nuit et il en profita pour lui raconter les véritables faits par rapport à son parrain et à son innocence. Laurence promit de garder le secret.

Pendant les 15 jours qui suivirent, Harry vivait un peu mieux avec le fait qu'il était l'un des champions, mais la vie au quotidien devenait de plus en plus difficile. Il se tenait beaucoup avec Hermione et Laurence, ce qui lui permit de beaucoup plus connaître cette dernière et de devenir encore plus complice. La date de la première tâche approchait et Harry devenait de plus en plus anxieux. En plus, la relation entre Harry et Ron n'était pas du tout meilleure depuis leur retenue qui n'a pas aidé à la résolution de leur conflit. Hermione et Laurence étaient vraiment prises entre les deux et leurs efforts pour les réconcilier ne portaient pas fruit.

Harry avait, au travers de tout cela, vraiment de la difficulté avec ses sortilèges d'Attraction, Hermione l'aidait du côté théorique, mais qui était trop sérieux aux yeux de Harry qui avait besoin de rigoler un peu en ces temps difficiles. Alors, il demanda à Laurence qui l'aida au niveau pratique. Elle ne les maîtrisait pas parfaitement, mais elle se débrouillait merveilleusement bien. Ils eurent beaucoup de plaisir en pratiquant un soir dans la salle commune. Ce qui fit un bien fou à Harry pendant ces quelques heures.

Le samedi avant la première tâche, il y avait une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Laurence y alla avec Hermione et Harry, qui était sous sa cape. Elle ne connaissait pas ce village. Ils allèrent aux Trois Balais sous la condition de Harry qu'il n'irait pas parler à Ron qui était avec ses frères. Hagrid vint les voir et invita Harry à venir le voir ce soir à minuit. C'est ce qu'il fit en mettant inévitablement sa cape. Il vit les dragons que les champions allaient affrontés lors de première tâche, ce qui démonta Harry. Il quitta l'endroit pour ne pas être en retard pour son rendez-vous avec Sirius. Ce dernier le prévint au sujet de Karkaroff et Ron vint l'interrompt dans sa conversation ce qui attisa sa colère.

Le lendemain, Harry avait trop l'estomac noué pour manger quoi que ce soit et il emmena Hermione faire une nouvelle promenade dans le parc, mais cette fois-ci, il invita également Laurence, car il lui faisait assez confiance pour lui parler des dragons et des craintes de Sirius. Il pourrait ainsi bénéficier de ses précieux conseils. Ensuite, ils se réfugièrent à la bibliothèque pour tenter de trouver des sorts permettant de combattre un dragon. Laurence en avait trouvé un ou deux aux meilleurs de ses connaissances, mais ils étaient propres à sa magie, donc Harry pouvait oublier ceux-là. Ils n'en trouvèrent malheureusement pas.

Le lendemain, après le petit-déjeuner, Harry croisa Cedric et décida de l'avertir pour les dragons. Ainsi tous les champions seraient égaux, car les deux autres le savaient certainement. Sans prévenir, Maugrey sortit dans le couloir et demanda à Harry de venir dans son bureau. Il le fit, craintif toutefois.

Fol Oeil savait qu'il le savait pour les dragons et le conseilla d'exploiter ses propres forces pour combattre son dragon. Alors en sortant, il demanda l'aide d'Hermione et de Laurence pour réussir un sortilège d'Attraction pour pouvoir avoir avec son Éclair de Feu lors de la tâche. Ils se mirent au travail sans attendre. Ils pratiquèrent le plus souvent possible durant la journée et ce ne fut qu'à deux heures du matin que Harry réussit à le maîtriser. Ils allèrent dormir, contents.

Le lendemain, Harry retrouva son anxiété qu'il avait perdu la veille au soir. Le professeur McGonagall vint chercher Harry après le déjeuner pour lui permettre de se préparer.

- Bonne chance, Harry ! dit Hermione avec un sourire encourageant.

- Ne t'en fait pas, tout ira bien, l'encouragea Laurence, puis elle murmura. Si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas à m'appeler par la pensée…

Harry haussa un sourcil, surpris par sa proposition.

« Tu peux me parler par la pensée si tu es vraiment, mais Vraiment dans le pétrin…» dit la voix de Laurence dans sa tête. « J'ai cette faculté également, mais je ne l'ai pas beaucoup exploité…»

- Eille ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas lui en parler ! la disputa Hermione. Il sera trop tenté de le faire maintenant…C'est de la tricherie…

- Mais non voyons, la rassura Miss Dubois. Il sera tellement concentré sur le dragon et avec son stress qu'il n'y pensera même pas…

Hermione allait répliquer, mais Harry prit la parole pour clore le sujet.

- En espérant que je n'ai pas besoin de m'en servir, dit Harry, sombrement en quittant les filles.

- Ça va bien aller et surtout garde la tête froide ! dit Laurence.

- Ouais, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

Il alla à la lisière de la forêt où il y avait une tente. Il y entra. Mr Verpey, l'organisateur du tournoi, expliqua la tâche aux quatre champions et ils pigèrent chacun un dragon miniature. Chacun des participants allèrent à tour de rôle affronter leur dragon. Lorsque ce fut au tour de Harry, il était sur le bord de la panique, mais il tentait de garde son sang froid. Il sortit de la tente.

Hermione et Laurence le virent sortirent timidement de la tente et pénétrer dans l'enclos. Il «appela» son balai et attendit. Elles souhaitaient intérieurement que ça marche. L'Éclair de Feu apparut enfin, Harry le monta et s'envola, soulagé. Il tenta de faire diversion à plusieurs reprises, mais la dragonne était trop près de son œuf. Soudainement, sa queue érafla son épaule, mais il persévéra malgré la douleur. Enfin, il réussit à saisir l'œuf d'or, ayant assez fait bougé la dragonne. La foule éclata en applaudissements et en cris. Puis il vint se poser et alla voir Madame Pomfresh pour soigner son épaule blessée.

Guéri, il sortit de la tente où Hermione et Laurence, suivit de près par Ron, vinrent à sa rencontre, folles de joie. Ron se fit pardonner et Hermione sortit en larmes accompagnée par Laurence, souriante. Ils allèrent voir le score et il était ex aequo avec Krum. Les champions retournèrent dans la tente où Mr Verpey leurs donna les directives à suivre pour la deuxième tâche. Harry rentra au château en compagnie de Ron, extrêmement content pour l'épreuve réussie, mais aussi parce qu'il avait retrouvé son meilleur ami.

Le soir même, le quatuor alla à la volière porter une lettre à Sirius par l'intermédiaire de Coquecigrue et Harry put raconter à Ron les soupçons de Sirius par rapport à Karkaroff. Lorsqu'ils revinrent à la salle commune de Gryffondor, tous s'étaient mis à la fête avec un tas de nourriture et de Bièraubeurres. Ils mangèrent et Lee Jordan vint supplier Harry, comme plusieurs autres, d'ouvrir l'œuf. Il le fit, mais un horrible bruit en sortit, alors Harry le ferma précipitamment. Tous se demandèrent ce que cela signifiait. Laurence, elle, ne s'était pas bouchée les oreilles, mais elle avait plutôt froncé les sourcils en regardant le vide. Elle songeait. Vers une heure du matin, tous allèrent dormir.


	3. Ch3Le bal de Noël et la deuxième tâche

Chapitre 3 Le bal de Noël et la deuxième tâche

_Chapitre 3__ Le bal de Noël et la deuxième tâche_

Le mois de décembre arriva, tout comme le froid. Au cours avec Hagrid, il ne restait que dix Scroutts et il se demandait s'ils allaient hiberner ou pas. Ce n'était pas le cas et ils devinrent furieux. Plusieurs élèves allèrent se réfugier dans la cabane du semi géant, surtout des Serpentard, mais Harry, Ron, Hermione et Laurence l'aidèrent à les attacher. Ils réussirent à attraper neuf Scroutts, après avoir reçu plusieurs brûlures et écorchures. Harry et Ron s'approchèrent tranquillement du dernier et l'immobilisèrent. Rite Skeeter vint à leur rencontre pour pouvoir avoir une interview avec Hagrid, ce qui était une mauvaise idée, mais les autres ne pouvaient rien y faire. Laurence aida les autres à soigner leurs blessures avec sa magie, ce qui en impressionna plus d'un. Elle ne fit qu'illuminer sa main au dessus des blessures et elles se refermaient en quelques secondes.

Ils allèrent déjeuner et se rendirent au cours de Divination, sauf Hermione qui allait en Arithmancie. Les garçons riaient un peu trop et Laurence leur dit à plusieurs reprises de se calmer. Trelawney annonça encore une fois que la mort approchait sur le château. Ils sortirent enfin au son de la cloche, sans avoir de devoir. Ils remontèrent à la tour de Gryffondor après avoir chercher Hermione au dîner et à la bibliothèque.

Soudain, Hermione vint les chercher pour leur montrer quelque chose. Ils coururent et Hermione les conduit dans un couloir près du Hall d'entrée.

- Ha, Hermione, se découragea Laurence en devinant où ils allaient, mais Hermione se répliqua pas.

Ils entrèrent après avoir chatouillé la poire du tableau et virent Dobby qui vint à leur rencontre, content de voir Harry. Ils comprirent comment tous les plats à chacun de leur repas apparaissaient sur leurs tables dans la Grande Salle. Ils apprirent que Dobby travaillait ici depuis peu et que Dumbledore le payait. Ils quittèrent l'endroit après avoir parler avec Dobby.

Le jeudi, au cours de Métamorphose, McGonagall annonça qu'il y aurait un bal à Noël comme le voulait la tradition dans le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Le professeur, à la fin du cours, dit à Harry que les champions et leurs _cavalières_ devront ouvrir le bal.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Harry se fit demandé par quelques filles de l'accompagner au bal et il refusa, car il voulait y aller avec Cho. Lors de dernière semaine du trimestre, tout le monde était de plus en plus agité et de nombreuses rumeurs courraient dans les corridors. Tellement que tout le monde avait l'esprit ailleurs, certains professeurs permirent aux élèves de faire ce qu'ils voulaient, mais ce ne fut pas le cas de tous les enseignants bien entendu. Dans la salle commune, Hermione rappela à Harry qu'il devrait penser un peu à l'œuf.

- J'ai jusqu'au 24 février pour y penser, Hermione… répliqua-t-il.

- N'empêche que ne tarde pas trop, être à la dernière minute n'est pas une bonne méthode de travaille, dit Laurence en relevant les yeux de son livre de _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ qu'Hermione lui avait prêté avec joie.

- Je sais… dit-il en soupirant.

Fred et George entrèrent et leur demandèrent s'ils avaient trouvé des filles pour le bal.

- Pas encore, répondit Ron.

- Tu ferais bien de te dépêcher sinon vous aurez l'honneur de choisir parmi les plus moches, dit Fred.

Ensuite, il alla voir tout bonnement Angelina et lui demanda si elle voulait aller au bal avec lui. Elle accepta et les jumeaux sortirent.

- Il a raison. On ferait bien de se dépêcher d'en trouver une fille, sinon on va finir avec une paire de trolls, dit Ron.

- Une paire de quoi ?? s'indigna Hermione.

- Je préférerais me retrouver tout seul d'avec disons… Midgen avec son acné…, dit-il.

- Son acné est beaucoup moins pire c'est temps-ci et n'empêche qu'elle est très sympathique, dit Hermione.

Laurence et Harry regardèrent cette scène avec découragement.

- Ah, je comprend, donc tu préfèrerais y aller avec la plus belle fille de l'école, mais qui serait la pire des chipies ??

- Oui ! dit Ron.

Hermione alla se coucher, indignée. Laurence soupira et retourna à son livre.

- Et toi, Laurence, tu ne sembles pas si emballée ou excitée d'aller au bal… demanda Harry. Tu n'as pas de cavalier en plus…

- Je préfère y aller seule plutôt qu'avec un mec qui se vanterait de m'avoir conquit comme si je n'étais qu'un objet ! dit-elle, en levant les yeux. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus important à mes yeux d'être à tout prix accompagnée… Ce n'est pas la fin du monde…

- Parle pour toi ! dit Harry qui était obligé de trouver quelqu'un.

Les responsables de la décoration avaient mis le paquet pour décorer la Grande Salle et tous en étaient ébahis. Ron et Harry étaient de plus en plus inquiets, car ils n'avaient toujours pas de partenaires. En sortant du cours de Potions, Harry alla à la rencontre de Cho avec tout le courage qu'il avait. Il lui demanda, mais elle lui dit qu'elle y allait avec Cedric Diggory. Il remonta à la tour et vit Ron avec un visage déconcerté. Ginny lui expliqua qu'il avait demanda à Fleur de l'accompagner et qu'il avait fait un vrai fou de lui. Harry lui expliqua que Fleur était en partie Vélane, _«créature de séduction»_,et il lui dit pour Cho. Ron lui apprit que Neville avait demandé à Hermione, mais qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle était déjà prise. Sur ce, Hermione entra dans la salle commune avec Laurence. Ginny leur expliqua ce qui c'était passé. Hermione et Ron se tiraillèrent encore, car Ron ne la croyait pas qu'elle était déjà accompagnée. Hermione monta au dortoir suivit par Laurence, en souriant, découragée, aux garçons. Alors sous le coup d'une impulsion, Harry demanda à Parvati qui passait par là et lui demanda si sa jumelle pourrait accompagner Ron. Elle accepta pour les deux.

Pendant les vacances de Noël qui précédaient le bal, Ron ne cessa de demander à Hermione avec qui elle y allait, mais elle ne lui répondit pas. Dans la Grande Salle, Coq vint porter la réponse qu'attendait impatiemment Harry. Ils montèrent à la tour pour la lire sans être dérangés. Sirius disait qu'il était fier de lui et de garder l'œil ouvert comme le lui avait conseillé Laurence.

- Vous faites vraiment une bonne équipe tous les deux ! dit Ron en s'adressant à Laurence et en parlant d'elle et Sirius. Vous vous parlez souvent par voie télépathique ?

- Très drôle ! dit-elle. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, comment veux-tu que je lui parle ainsi. En tout cas, je crois que c'est une bonne chose de recevoir les mêmes conseils que d'en avoir qui se contredisent, ainsi Harry sait parfaitement ce qu'il a à faire !

Hermione insista pour qu'il réfléchisse à son œuf, il l'en dissuada et les garçons firent une partie d'échecs.

Le jour de Noël, Harry fut réveillé par Dobby qui voulait lui souhaiter un joyeux Noël et lui donner un cadeau ; des chaussettes. Ensuite, Ron et Harry ouvrirent leurs cadeaux. Harry eut d'Hermione un livre : _Les Équipes de Quidditch de la Grande-Bretagne et de l'Irlande, _de Ron des Bombabouses, de Sirius un couteau de poche, d'Hagrid plein de bonbons, de Mrs Weasley un pull avec un dragon dessus et finalement de Laurence une sorte petite sphère de verre qui se tenait sur un chic trépied en métal. Il n'avait aucune idée de son utilité, en espérant que ce ne soit pas une boule de cristal ! Ron eut d'elle le tout nouveau poster des Canons de Chudley. Hermione reçu de sa nouvelle amie un roman écrit par un célèbre sorcier écrivain d'Irlande sur une histoire d'aventure se déroulant dans le monde des sorciers. Harry, Ron et Hermione lui avait acheté à trois un précieux livre sur la magie du Moyen-Âge.

- Merci, tous les trois, pour le livre ! dit Laurence tout en mangeant son gruau dans la Grande Salle, avec ses trois amis. Comment saviez-vous que j'aimais le Moyen-Âge ?

- Euh… dit Harry en regardant Hermione.

- Tu nous as dit que ta magie datait d'il y a plusieurs siècles, alors on en a déduit qu'elle datait du Moyen-Âge, répondit Hermione.

- Et on a cru que puisse que tu étais la seule ou presque sur Terre à posséder cette magie, tu étais sans doute intéressée à la magie de l'époque, continua Harry.

- Vous avez drôlement bien déduit ! dit Laurence, surprise.

- De plus, tu as les cheveux très longs et tu te fais presque tout le temps une tresse. Tu n'as seulement besoin que de mettre une robe médiévale pour que l'on te croit native de cette époque ! dit Hermione, souriante.

Laurence rougit et les garçons ne surent pas pourquoi. Il y avait un secret qui reliait les deux filles, mais ils n'en firent pas une histoire. Des filles c'étaient des _filles_.

- Laurence, j'aimerais savoir à quoi sert cette boule qu tu m'as offert ? demanda Harry en croquant dans un toast.

Laurence sourit.

- Ne t'en fait pas ce n'est pas une boule de cristal ! Ou presque… dit-elle en faisait sourire les autres. C'est une _Sphère de Lumino Révélack. _Lorsque, par exemple, quelque chose de grave va arriver, la fumée qu'il y a à l'intérieure deviendra d'une couleur très foncée et si un moment de bonheur va t'arriver, elle devient jaune ou rouge. Donc, plus la couleur est pâle et éclatante, plus il y aura de chance qu'un ou des évènements heureux arrivent dans ta vie.

- Wow, c'est génial ! dit Ron. Et ça marche vraiment ?

- J'espère bien, c'est moi qui l'ai fabriqué ! s'indigna faussement Laurence.

- Tu l'as fabriqué ? s'intéressa Hermione, surprise.

- Oui, j'ai pris une sphère de verre ordinaire et je l'ai en quelque sorte ensorcelé… répondit Laurence.

- C'est très gentil de ta part, Laurence ! dit Harry, content. Elle va sûrement m'être utile dans des temps prochains.

Dans l'après-midi, ils firent une bagarre de balles de neige avec les Weasley, mais Hermione ne participa pas. Elle partit se préparer trois heures avant le bal et Ron la questionna encore une fois, mais elle ne répondit pas.

- Hermione, est-ce que tu vas avoir besoin d'aide ? demanda Laurence avant de recevoir une balle sur le bras venant de Fred.

Hermione se retourna, elle semblait réfléchir à sa proposition.

- Heu… Non, je ne crois pas. Merci quand même, dit-elle en lui souriant. Si j'ai un problème, je t'appellerai…

- D'accord…

Ils continuèrent leur bagarre pendant une heure et Laurence partit rejoindre Hermione pour se préparer.

- Ha les filles, elles sont toutes pareilles ! dit Ron.

Soudainement, il reçu plusieurs balles de neige provenant de nulle part et un fort vent vint lui souffler à la figure pendant quelques secondes. Ils entendirent Laurence rire toute seule un peu plus loin. Ils comprirent que tout ça venait d'elle.

- Fait attention à ce que tu dis, Ron ! l'avertit George.

Les garçons ne montèrent qu'à la dernière minute pour aller se changer. Ils redescendirent dans leur robe de soirée. Harry rejoignit Parvati. Cette dernière alla chercher sa sœur pour la ramener auprès des gars. Elle ne semblait pas très contente en voyant l'accoutrement de son cavalier Ron.

Une minutes plus tard, le quatuor vit du haut des escaliers, Laurence qui descendait les marches dans une magnifique robe médiévale verte forêt en satin qui reluisait à la lumière. Elle avait un décolleté en «V», une petite traîne à l'arrière et les manches étaient longues et attacher par une ficelle à mi-chemin entre son coude et son épaule. Elle avait un collier et des boucles d'oreilles métalliques avec des pierres noires et vertes, typiquement médiévaux. Elle avait une tresse française comme coiffure et un fils vert qui était entrelacé dans ses cheveux.

_(NdA : Cette robe existe vraiment, c'était ma robe de bal, de même que les bijoux. Elle est sublime. :P)_

- Wow, regarde Laurence, Parvati, dit Padma.

- C'est en plein son style cette robe ! ajouta Parvati.

Harry et Ron restèrent bouche bée. Voilà pourquoi Hermione et elle se regardaient complices en parlant de robe médiévale. Harry pensait vraiment qu'elle venait d'une autre époque tout en étant rattaché au présent. Il songea qu'elle aurait pu l'accompagner, il n'aurait pas été obligé d'être avec une fille qu'il connaissait peu. Il aurait été plus à l'aise avec elle qu'avec Parvati. En tout cas, c'était trop tard. Laurence vint les voir.

- Salut, Laurence ! dit Parvati.

- Salut tout le monde ! Vous êtes tous les quatre très élégants et élégantes, dit-elle en regardant tout le monde, souriante.

- Tout comme toi ! dit Ron.

- C'est vrai ! appuya Harry.

- C'est gentil… dit modestement Laurence en rougissant, flattée.

- Les champions venez ici, s'il vous plait ! demanda le professeur McGonagall.

Harry et Parvati rejoignirent les autres champions et tous les autres entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Harry fut très étonné de voir Hermione, totalement différente dans une belle robe bleu, qui accompagnait Viktor Krum. Ils se saluèrent. Ils entrèrent et Ron, en compagnie de Padma et Laurence, ne reconnut même pas Hermione. Tous s'installèrent aux petites tables rondes, mangèrent et parlèrent. Harry regardait le déroulement des drôles de conversations qui avaient lieu tout autour de lui.

« Tu ne t'ennuis pas trop tout seul dans ton coin ?» demanda la voix de Laurence dans son esprit.

Surpris, il la chercha pour avoir un contact visuel et il la trouva un peu plus loin avec Ron, Ginny, Padma et Neville à sa table. Elle le regardait et vit qu'elle ne semblait pas être totalement avec eux dans leur conversation.

« Non, disons que je préfère ça au lieu d'être harcelé par Percy avec l'épaisseur que doit avoir les fichus chaudrons de Grande-Bretagne» dit-il en se concentrant pour qu'elle reçoive bien son message.

Harry l'entendit rire et ils continuèrent ainsi à se parler pendant le repas, les épargnant de tomber dans l'ennui. Ce fut très agréable. Dumbledore se leva après le repas et tous firent de même. Les tables allèrent d'elles-mêmes s'entasser près des murs et les Bizarr'Sisters firent une entrée fulgurante. Les champions prirent place et ouvrirent la danse. Après cette danse obligatoire, Harry entraîna Parvati à la table de Ron et de Padma. Quelques minutes plus tard, Parvati partit danser avec un élève de Durmstrang et Ron regardait depuis un bon moment Hermione qui dansait avec Krum d'un œil noir. Harry aperçu Laurence qui dansait avec un groupe d'élèves plus vieux de Gryffondor. C'était sûrement des amis de son frère d'adoption, car il était avec elle.

Un peu plus tard, Hermione vint les retrouver avec un petit teint rosé. Ron lui parla sur un ton cinglant, ce qui surprit énormément Hermione. Elle partit dans la foule qui dansait, ahuri des accusations de Ron de «fraterniser avec l'ennemi». Après quelques chansons, Laurence, essoufflée, mais rayonnante, vint à leur rencontre.

- Aller, venez danser ! insista Laurence en les tirant par les bras. Ça vous sortira de votre esprit comateux !

- Non ! dirent les garçons, las.

- Profitez donc de cette soirée, les gars ! Lâchez votre fou et oubliez celle que vous fixez sans cesse, dit-elle en sachant qui ils regardaient.

- Non, vraiment pas ! dit froidement Ron fixant Hermione.

Harry ne répondit pas, il fixait Cho avec Cedric. Laurence vit bien que cela ne valait pas la peine. Elle soupira de les voir dans un tel état.

- Vous ne savez pas ce que vous manquez ! dit-elle en les quittant pour aller prendre l'air dans le parc.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les garçons sortirent de la Grande Salle et allèrent dans le parc. Ils croisèrent Rogue avec Karkaroff qui se parlaient familièrement et mystérieusement. Ils virent Hagrid parlé avec Madame Maxime du fait qu'ils étaient des géants, ce qui rendit Madame Maxime outrée. Ils rentrèrent après une brève marche et allèrent s'installer à une des tables de la Grande Salle.

Minuit arriva et, après avoir salué Krum, Hermione remonta à la tour avec Laurence et David, contents de leur soirée. Cedric prit Harry à part et le conseilla de prendre un bain avec son œuf. Harry monta à son tour, seul, songeant au propos étrange de Cedric. En arrivant, il vit Hermione et Ron qui se criaient par la tête et Laurence qui était entre les deux en essayant de les calmer, sans succès. Hermione monta, scandalisée, au dortoir des filles et Laurence la rejoignit après avoir salué les garçons.

Le lendemain, tous se levèrent tard et Hermione et Ron ne se disputèrent plus par rapport à hier soir. Ils préféraient oublier tous ça et leur relation devint plus amicale, au grand soulagement de Laurence qui n'en pouvait plus d'essayer de les séparer. Les garçons apprirent aux filles qu'Hagrid était un demi géant. Hermione n'en était pas du tout surprise, comme Laurence qui avait quelques soupçons sur le sujet.

Les vacances passèrent rapidement et Harry devint inquiet devant l'énigme de l'oeuf non résolue. Les classes reprirent et furent surpris de voir qu'Hagrid s'était fait remplacé par le professeur Gobe-Planche. Cela inquiéta le quatuor à propos d'Hagrid. La nouvelle enseignante emmena la classe étudier une licorne. Malefoy fit une bête remarque sur Hagrid et tendit à Harry le journal. Rita Skeeter disait qu'Hagrid était un demi géant cruel qui faisait subir d'horribles choses à ses élèves.

- Comment cette horrible bonne femme a-t-elle su tout ça ? s'exclama Hermione à la fin du cours.

- Aucune idée, mais ce n'est certainement pas Hagrid qui le lui a dit, dit Harry en s'asseyant à leur table dans la Grande Salle.

- Donc elle l'a sûrement espionné en train de parler à Madame Maxime, dit Hermione.

- Mais on était là et on ne l'a pas vu, dit Ron.

- Il existe plusieurs moyens en ce monde pour paraître invisible, Ron, dit Laurence.

- Elle avait peut-être une cape d'invisibilité, proposa Harry.

- Peut-être, en tout cas, c'est tout à fait son genre de fouiner partout, rajouta Laurence, répugnée de Rita.

Ils allèrent voir Hagrid le soir même, mais il semblait ne pas être là et pendant une semaine, ils ne reçurent aucun signe de vie de sa part.

À la mi-janvier, il y eut une sortie à Pré-au-Lard et le quatuor y alla. Ils cherchèrent Hagrid, sans succès et s'arrêtèrent au Trois Balais.

- Alors avec l'oeuf tu te débrouilles bien ? demanda Hermione.

- Pas mal ! mentit Harry.

Laurence le vit dans son regard et le regarda en haussant un sourcil. Il la regarda avec des yeux durs pour lui dire de se taire devant elle. Rita Skeeter entra dans le pub et alla s'asseoir à une table près du quatuor qui la regardait d'un œil noir. Elle parlait avec son photographe qu'elle allait peut-être saccager la vie de Mr Verpey, le directeur des sports magiques. Harry, colérique, se mêla à la conversation en parlant d'Hagrid. Hermione s'en mêla également et entraîna les autres à la sortie du pub. Maintenant, Rita allait sûrement s'en prendre à Hermione, mais elle s'en foutait. Furieuse, Hermione marcha, suivit des autres jusqu'à la cabane d'Hagrid et lui cria de sortir. Dumbledore sortit et les invita à entrer. Ils virent Hagrid, anéanti. Ils s'y mirent tous pour lui remonter le moral, même Laurence qui avait appris rapidement à l'apprécier pour ce qu'il était. Dumbledore les quitta en refusant la démission de son garde-chasse. Les autres rentrèrent après avoir parlé un peu avec Hagrid.

Harry décida de suivre le conseil de Cedric, malgré ses réticences. En préparant son escapade nocturne le jeudi soir, il remarqua la _Sphère de Lumino Révélack_ de Laurence avait une fumée bleu nuit. C'était normal, il était encore en colère contre Rita. Il alla à la salle de bain des préfets et il rencontra Mimi Geignarde qui l'aida à trouver le moyen d'entendre la chanson de l'œuf. Retournant vers la tour, satisfait de ses découvertes, il vit Mr Croupton qui se trouvait dans le bureau de Rogue à l'aide de sa carte. Il alla y jeter un œil, trop curieux. Il fut surpris et sauvé par Maugrey qui le vit sous sa cape, la jambe prise dans une marche brisée. Il retourna enfin à la tour de Gryffondor, après avoir prêté la carte du Maraudeur à Maugrey qui en avait besoin.

Au cours d'Enchantements, le lendemain, il raconta tous aux trois autres.

- C'est étrange que Mr Croupton n'ait pas pu assister au bal de Noël, mais qu'il soit capable de venir ici en pleine nuit, dit Hermione en exécutant parfaitement un sortilège d'Expulsion.

- Non, ce n'est pas du tout logique ! dit Laurence en faisant son sortilège à la quasi perfection. Non, c'est impossible que ce soit lui !

- La carte ne ment pas, Laurence, dit Harry.

- Je sais, mais… C'est tout de même illogique et en plus tu as passé la carte à Maugrey !! s'exclama Laurence qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

- Pourquoi lui en veux-tu autant ? Il ne t'a rien fait à ce que je sache ! dit Ron qui ne la comprenait pas.

- Non, mais… dit Laurence, hésitante. Je continue toujours de croire que quelque chose de malsain se prépare le concernant…

- Laurence, c'est un des plus puissants chasseurs de mages noirs de tous les temps, même s'il est un peu… déréglé, affirma Harry.

- En tout cas, laissez tombé… soupira Laurence en voyant qu'ils ne la comprenaient pas.

Harry écrivit une lettre à Sirius racontant les faits. Par la suite, ils tentèrent de trouver un sortilège pour qu'Harry puisse respirer sous l'eau pendant une heure. Si Laurence aurait été à la place d'Harry, elle aurait encore une fois pu utiliser sa magie, mais elle était trop avancée pour lui venir en aide. Ils cherchèrent énormément à la bibliothèque sans trouver quelque chose qui ne soit pas trop complexe et long à faire. Deux jours avant la deuxième tâche, Harry fut incapable de manger et de se concentrer durant les cours. Hagrid, ayant repris ses cours, poursuivit son enseignement sur les licornes.

La veille du grand jour, Fred et George vinrent chercher Hermione et Ron, car le professeur McGonagall voulait les voir. Ils quittèrent Harry et Laurence à contre cœur. Vers huit heures, Madame Pince les mit à la porte de la bibliothèque et ils apportèrent le plus de livre possible à la tour où ils continuèrent leur recherche. Vers minuit, Harry abandonna.

- C'est fini ! Demain, je vais déclarer forfait devant les juges, dit-il en mettant son visage dans ses mains, épuisé et découragé.

- Non ! On va finir par trouver quelque chose ! dit Laurence à moitié convaincue et fatiguée.

- Non, oublie ! dit Harry en regardant les livres qu'ils avaient. Il faut retourner à la bibliothèque…

Ils y retournèrent sous la cape d'Harry. Une heure passa… Deux heures du matin arrivèrent. Ils n'arrivaient plus à rester éveillés.

- Bon ça suffit, on ne trouvera rien. Il faut que tu dormes ! dit Laurence en serrant les livres ouverts un peu partout sur la table dans la bibliothèque.

- Non, je suis sûr que je vais trouver quelque chose dans le prochain livre… dit-il.

- Ça ne sert à rien, Harry. L'important c'est que tu sois en forme pour demain, dit-elle en se levant.

- En forme pour quoi ? Je vais déclarer forfait tout simplement…

- Non, tu ne feras pas ça. Tout ira bien ! dit-elle en lui faisant face. Allez vient !

Elle le prit par le bras et le leva.

- Laurence, laisse-moi… dit-il en se défaisant de son emprise.

- Non ! Désolée, mais c'est pour ton bien ce que je vais faire, dit-elle en mettant ses mains sur les tempes d'Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Harry, surpris, pendant qu'elle se concentrait.

- Regarde moi dans les yeux, demanda-t-elle en le fixant de ses yeux qui devinrent d'un vert émeraude éclatant.

Il le fit, submergé par son regard perçant.

- Bonne nuit…, murmura-t-elle en lui souriant.

Soudainement, Harry se sentit las et ses sens s'engourdirent peu à peu. Une immense fatigue l'envahit tout comme une sensation de légèreté et de bien-être. Il tomba endormi et Laurence le rattrapa juste à temps pour l'empêcher de tomber au sol. Il dormait maintenant dans ses bras comme un bébé. Elle le hissa sur son épaule comme une poche et se recouvrit de la cape d'invisibilité. Elle le ramena sans trop de difficulté à la tour de Gryffondor et elle le coucha dans son lit avant de rejoindre le sien sans faire de bruit.

Le lendemain, Harry fut réveillé en sursaut par Dobby et par la voix de Laurence qui provenait, selon lui, de son rêve. Il était, à sa grande surprise, dans son lit et le seul souvenir qu'il arrivait à se souvenir de la nuit dernière, c'était les yeux perçants et verts de Laurence. Dobby lui dit que la deuxième tâche commençait dans dix minutes et il lui donna une boule. C'était une Branchiflore. Après quelques brèves explications, Harry quitta en vitesse le château pour se rendre au lac, où tous l'attendaient. Il prit le temps de reprendre son souffle.

Mr Verpey sonna le départ et les quatre champions se jetèrent à l'eau. L'heure passa rapidement et Harry remonta à la surface le dernier avec Ron et Gabrielle, la petite sœur de Fleur. La foule était en délire, tout comme Laurence qui était dans les gradins avec son frère. Les juges donnèrent leurs notes et Harry se retrouva ex aequo avec Cedric. Tous rentrèrent au château. Le trio humide fut vite rejoint par Laurence qui félicita Harry.

- Merci, Laurence, dit Harry. Et aussi, un autre merci pour… pour hier soir…J'en avais besoin…

- De rien… dit-elle en lui souriant.

La dernière tâche se passera le 24 juin. Enfin Harry allait avoir un temps de répit. Le mois de mars arriva et Harry eut une réponse de Sirius lui donnant un endroit de rendez-vous lors de leur sortie à Pré-au-Lard. En allant en Potions, Pansy Parkinson tendit le journal au quatuor qui parlait d'Hermione qui conquit les cœurs des héros comme Harry et Krum. Hermione s'en fichait et elle en riait même. Pendant qu'ils préparaient leur potion, Hermione se questionna comment Rita avait réussi à avoir toutes les informations aux mots près sur elle.

- Elle devait être là lors de la deuxième tâche, proposa Laurence. Encore en train d'espionner tout le monde…

Rogue les surprit en train de parler et enleva dix points à Gryffondor. Il vit également l'article qu'ils venaient de lire et en lut des extraits sous les rires des Serpentard. Il les sépara pour éviter qu'ils continuent à bavarder pendant son cours. Soudainement, Karkaroff, inquiet, demanda à Rogue si il pouvait lui parler à la grande surprise de toute la classe. Harry, qui se trouvait juste en face du bureau de Rogue, vit Karkaroff lui montrer son avant-bras. Ce dernier sortit de la classe, n'ayant pas eut ce qu'il voulait de Rogue. Après la classe, Harry raconta aux autres ce qu'il avait vu.

- Miss Dubois… dit McGonagall en s'approchant du quatuor qui venait à peine de sortir de leur cours.

- Oui, professeur… dit Laurence en se retournant vers elle.

- Le professeur Dumbledore souhaiterait vous voir dans son bureau immédiatement… dit Minerva.

- Euh… Oui, bien sûr… dit-elle, surprise, puis elle se retourna vers ses amis. Je vous rejoins pour le dîner…

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure, dit Hermione, intriguée comme les garçons.

Laurence se rendit au bureau du professeur, seule et intriguée.


	4. Ch4La troisième tâche et deux morts

_Chapitre 4__ La troisième tâche et deux morts_

Laurence entra dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore après avoir frappé.

- Entre, Laurence. Viens t'asseoir, je te pris, dit Dumbledore, assis à son bureau.

Elle s'asseye en face de lui.

- Alors, comment se passe ton intégration ? demanda Dumbledore, commençant par un sujet que Laurence vit qui n'était que secondaire comparé à ce qu'il voulait vraiment lui dire.

- Ça va mieux que ce que j'espérais. Je me suis fait des amis et je suis beaucoup plus habile avec les sorts britanniques. Avec de la persévérance, je réussirai à faire des sorts britanniques complexes sans difficulté, dit-elle franchement.

- Bien ! la félicita Dumbledore. Je suis content pour toi. J'ai cru voir que tes nouveaux amis ne sont nul autre qu'Harry et ses deux acolytes. Cela va grandement te faciliter les choses avec ce que je vais te demander…

- C'est-à-dire, professeur ? demanda Laurence qui attendait qu'il aborde le véritable sujet.

- Tu sais qu'Harry est devenu l'un des champions sans être consentent… commença le vieil homme. Dès que j'ai vu son nom sortir de la Coupe de Feu, j'ai tout de suite vu que quelque chose n'allait pas… Tu t'en es sûrement rendu compte avec tes sens aiguisés ?

- En effet, professeur, dit-elle surprise qu'il sache qu'elle avait des inquiétudes face à ça.

- Je crains que quelqu'un tente d'entraîner Harry dans de fâcheuses circonstances…continua le professeur. Peut-être que Voldemort a quelque chose à voir avec ça… Enfin, ce ne sont que des hypothèses et je te demande, et je pense que tu le fais un peu déjà, de veiller sur Harry. Car je suis sûr que le Mal va frapper bientôt, si ce ne fut pas pendant les deux premières tâches peut-être que ce sera pendant la troisième.

- Donc vous voulez que je le surveille, dit Laurence.

- Oui, mais pas en le suivant partout comme un chien de garde, mais seulement comme une amie veillant sur un autre… Tu lui apportes déjà ton aide et ton support, donc c'est déjà bien enclenché… Je sais que tu peux sentir certaines choses… Je me suis renseigné un peu sur ta magie et je peux te dire qu'Harry est extrêmement chanceux de t'avoir comme amie. Je n'oserais même pas songer s'il était ton ennemi…

Laurence sourit à son compliment.

- Est-ce qu'il y aurait des soupçons qui te tracasseraient déjà par hasard ? demanda Albus en la regardant par-dessus ses lunettes.

- Euh… Oui… avoua Laurence, portée à nue. Il y aurait quelques personnes qui m'inquièteraient…

- Qui par exemple ?

- Le professeur Maugrey Fol Œil, professeur… dit-elle en attendant de voir sa réaction.

Il demeurait impartial, impossible de voir ce qu'il en pensait.

- Je sens une drôle d'énergie émanant de lui…Je sais qu'il est un des plus grands chasseurs de mages noirs, mais… Cette énergie me tracasse énormément. Elle s'amplifie à chaque cours que je passe en sa présence…dit-elle, soudainement inquiète et nerveuse. Vous pouvez ne pas me croire, professeur, mais je vous demande seulement d'être vigilant…

- Je vais réfléchir à tout ça… Je garde ton hypothèse en tête… dit finalement Dumbledore, rassurant.

Il se leva et Laurence l'imita. Il mit sa main sur son épaule et la conduit vers la porte.

- Garde tes sens bien à l'affût comme tu l'as fait sans t'en rendre compte… dit-il en la regardant. Veille bien sur ton ami surtout lors de la dernière tâche et n'hésite pas à agir même si tu enfreindrais les règles…

- Vous me permettez de violer les règles de l'école ? s'étonna Laurence, amusée.

- Je ne dis pas qu'il faut que tu le fasses… Je dis que tous en ce monde doivent suivre son instinct pour ceux qu'on aime… dit-il. Peut importe le prix…

- Vous voulez que je me sacrifie pour lui ? s'exclama Miss Dubois qui n'y comprenait rien à toutes ses grandes paroles.

Dumbledore sourit.

- Ne cesse d'être alerte à ce que tu entends et vois tout simplement… dit-il. Et n'interprète pas trop ardûment les paroles d'un vieillard qui a un petit creux.

Ils sourient et sortirent dîner avec les autres. Les trois autres la questionnèrent sur ce que lui voulait Dumbledore, mais elle resta de marbre.

Le lendemain, ver midi, ils allèrent à Pré-au-Lard et vers une heure et demie, ils se rendirent dans un coin du village où Sirius voulait les voir. Près de la clôture indiquée, ils virent un gros chien noir et ils allèrent le saluer. Ils suivirent le chien au-delà de la clôture et allèrent dans la montagne. Ils entrèrent dans une petite caverne et s'inclinèrent devant Buck. Sirius redevint humain. Il sauta sur les provisions que son neveu lui avait demandées d'apporter. Après qu'il ait mangé, il vint se présenter à Laurence tout en s'excusant de ses manières. Laurence le comprenait et ne s'en formalisa pas du tout. Ils parlèrent de la mystérieuse maladie de Mr Croupton et de son fils, décédé. Vers trois heures et demi, ils quittèrent Sirius qui leur demanda de l'appeler «Sniffle» dans leurs conversations pour sa sécurité.

Le dimanche, ils allèrent à la volière pour demander à Percy par hibou s'il avait vu Mr Croupton récemment. Ensuite, ils allèrent remercier Dobby pour la Branchiflore en lui donnant des chaussettes, les plus affreuses qui soient. Ils prirent des provisions pour Sirius et partirent lui envoyer par hibou. Le lendemain, Hermione reçu plusieurs lettres la traitant de tous les noms suite à l'article sur elle de Rita. Dans l'une d'elle, elle reçu sur ses mains du pus de Bubobulb. Elle dut aller à l'infirmerie pendant le cours de Botanique. Au cours suivant, avec Hagrid, ils prirent chacun un Niffleur pour tenter de trouver des trésors dans le sol. Ce fut l'un des cours les plus amusants depuis longtemps. Hermione vint les rejoindre avec des bandages aux mains.

Pendant une semaine, Hermione continua de recevoir des lettres de menace et elle les jeta toutes au feu suivant le conseil d'Hagrid. Ils apprirent par Maugrey, qui avait la carte du Maraudeur, qu'il n'avait pas vu Rita lors de la deuxième tâche. Donc, elle n'avait pas utilisé de cape d'invisibilité, alors comment s'était-elle prise pour les espionner ? Hermione réfléchit et travailla sur la question en tentant de trouver un moyen de se venger d'elle.

Après les vacances du printemps, ils reçurent une réponse de Percy qui ne s'en tenait qu'à ce que disait le journal. À la fin du moi de mai, Harry fut convoqué ainsi que les autres champions au terrain de Quidditch. Ils apprirent qu'ils devaient franchir un labyrinthe pour atteindre le trophée tout en traversant divers obstacles magiques. En rentrant au château, Krum prit Harry à part pour s'assurer qu'entre Harry et Hermione il n'y avait rien, contrairement à ce que disaient les rumeurs à cause de Rita. Étant proche de la forêt, ils virent Mr Croupton en sortir en mauvais état. Il parlait tout seul et de n'importe quoi. Un vrai fou. Harry alla chercher Dumbledore et ils retournèrent près de la forêt où ils virent Krum, stupéfixé. Revenant à lui, Krum leur dit que Mr Croupton l'avait attaqué par derrière. Maugrey, Karkaroff et Hagrid arrivèrent et ce dernier raccompagna Harry à la tour de Gryffondor. Au moment où il allait donner le mot de passe, Laurence sortit en trompe, anxieuse et lui fonça dessus.

- Harry, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? demanda-t-elle en le fixant, il semblait surpris de son attitude. J'ai senti que…quelque chose n'allait pas ! Par chance, tu n'as rien…

- Calme-toi ! Viens, je vais vous raconter ce que j'ai vu, dit-il en l'entraînant dans la salle commune auprès de Ron et d'Hermione.

Harry leur raconta l'histoire et Laurence se calma assez rapidement.

- Il y a deux possibilités, dit Hermione. Soit que c'est Mr Croupton qui a attaqué Viktor ou soit qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui les ait attaqué et qui a emmené Mr Croupton…

- C'est sûrement Croupton, affirma Ron. Il n'était plus là quand Harry et Dumbledore sont arrivés, donc il a dût fuir…

- Je ne crois pas. Il avait l'air assez faible, dit Harry.

- Donc c'est Krum qui l'a attaqué, ensuite il s'est stupéfixé lui-même pour paraître comme la victime ! dit Ron.

- Ne soit pas idiot, Ron, dit Laurence avant qu'Hermione n'ait le temps de répliquer pour enclencher une nouvelle chicane. C'est forcément quelqu'un d'autre, mais qui ?

Les trois autres haussèrent les épaules.

Le lendemain matin, ils allèrent envoyer une lettre à Sirius expliquant le curieux incident. Ils furent interrompus dans leurs réflexions par Fred et George qui envoyèrent mystérieusement un hibou et partirent. Leur cours d'histoire de la magie fut très pénible, car ils n'avaient presque pas dormi la nuit dernière. Quand la cloche sonna, ils se rendirent précipitamment chez Maugrey. Il n'avait pas retrouvé Mr Croupton et il les dissuada de jouer les détectives, car des gens du ministère s'en chargeaient.

Le lendemain, Sirius leur dit par l'intermédiaire d'une lettre qu'Harry ne devait plus se promener seul et qu'il devait être vigilant en demeurant près de ses amis. Pendant leur temps libre, ils firent pratiquer Harry à exercer certains sortilèges dont celui de Stupéfixion. Laurence ne pouvait pas être son cobaye, car sa magie l'aurait protégée, donc Ron et Hermione se sacrifièrent. Laurence s'occupait de la précaution.

Au cours de Divination, Harry s'endormit et fit un rêve avec Voldemort et Queudver. Il se réveilla étendu au sol, sa cicatrice étant douloureuse. Il n'alla pas à l'infirmerie comme il avait dit à Trelawney, mais au bureau de Dumbledore. Il l'attendit dans son bureau pendant qu'il allait, avec Mr Fudge et Maugrey, inspecter les lieux où Mr Croupton avait été découvert. Il tomba sur et dans la Pensine de Dumbledore sans le vouloir. Il vit Karkaroff, Mr Verpey et le fils de Mr Croupton témoignés au tribunal du ministère. Le vrai Dumbledore ramena Harry à la réalité et lui expliqua ce qu'était une Pensine. Harry lui parla de son rêve et apprit que Dumbledore correspondait avec Sirius. Il sut également que les parents de Neville étaient devenus fous et qu'ils se trouvaient à Ste-Mangouste à cause des partisans de Voldemort. Il promit de garder le secret. Harry le quitta et il alla presque tout raconter à ses amis et à son parain. Ils parlèrent de tout ça pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Hermione, Ron et Laurence passèrent plus de temps à entraîner Harry qu'à réviser leurs examens. Harry s'en inquiéta, surtout pour Laurence qui était nouvelle, même si à ses yeux, elle ne l'était plus depuis longtemps. Ils le rassurèrent.

Le mois de juin arriva rapidement et le château baignait dans une atmosphère d'excitation, causé par la dernière tâche qui arrivait à grand pas. Le quatuor continua toujours leur entraînement qui allait bien. Cela permit également à Laurence d'en apprendre énormément sur la magie britannique à force d'éplucher des livres depuis le début de l'année pour aider Harry.

Le matin du grand jour, Harry était de plus en plus nerveux, mais il se sentait plus confiant et prêt. Au petit déjeuner, Hermione faillit s'étouffer en lisant _La_ _Gazette du Sorcier_. Harry lui arracha le journal des mains et lit la manchette. Rita disait qu'Harry était dangereux, instable et qu'il était malsain en fréquentant des géants et des loups-garous. Elle disait qu'il serait prêt à utiliser la magie noire pour remporter le tournoi. Hermione eut un flash sur le moyen que Rita utilisait pour espionner tout le monde et fila à la bibliothèque pour en être certaine. Le professeur McGonagall vint chercher Harry pour que les champions puissent voir leur famille qui va assister à la tâche. Mrs Weasley et Bill étaient là pour lui. Harry passa la matinée avec eux et ce fut agréable. Tous se rejoignirent pour le déjeuner.

- Alors, l'examen d'histoire, comment ça c'est passé ? demanda Harry à ses amis.

- Euh… Je ne me souvenais pas de tous les noms des gobelins lors de leur révolte, alors j'en ai inventé quelques uns, répondit Ron, en souriant.

- Et toi, Laurence ? demanda Mrs Weasley, intéressé par leur nouvelle amie, dont Ron et les jumeaux lui avait parlé un peu dans leurs lettres.

- Euh… Ce ne fut pas si dur, mais il y a quelques détails importants qui m'ont échappé, dit-elle.

Harry et les deux représentants de sa famille passèrent l'après-midi à se promener dans le parc.

Il y eut un grand banquet le soir, mais Harry était trop nerveux pour manger. Dumbledore, après le repas, demanda aux champions de suivre Mr Verpey. En se levant, Harry reçu des applaudissements et des «bonne chance !» de ses camarades et amis. Laurence lui prit le bras et le força à la regarder.

- Bonne chance et t'en fais pas, tout ira bien, mentit Laurence qui était aussi nerveuse et inquiète qu'Harry.

Harry lui sourit, ne voyant pas sa détresse. Les tribunes se remplirent pendant que les champions se préparaient mentalement. Quelques enseignants se placèrent autour du terrain prêt à venir en aide aux champions si nécessaire. Les Weasley, Hermione et Laurence étaient au premier rang d'une des tribunes centrales. C'était la meilleure position pour tout voir. Depuis la fin de l'après-midi, Laurence demeurait silencieuse et nerveuse. Elle sentait que quelque chose allait arriver et elle était prête à intervenir, malgré ses craintes.

Un premier coup de sifflet retentit. Harry et Cedric s'enfoncèrent dans le labyrinthe, suivit peu de temps après par Krum et par Fleur. Harry rencontra un Épouvantard, un nuage qui rendait le monde à l'envers quand on y marchait, un Scroutt à pétard, un Krum fou et un sphinx. Dès que Laurence le vit passé devant le sphinx, son impression s'amplifia et s'éclaira dans son esprit. Elle devait aller le rejoindre dans le labyrinthe de toute urgence. Elle se leva et observa la hauteur de la tour dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle faisait plus de quinze mètres de haut, peut-être qu'elle y arriverait. Elle sentait l'énergie malsaine, elle provenait du trophée qui se trouvait devant elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Hermione, inquiète en la voyant passer ses jambes par-dessus le rebord. Tu es folle !

Bill et Ron vinrent la tenir par les bras pour l'empêcher de tomber ou de sauter.

- Descend vite de là, tu vas te tuer ! dit Ron en la tirant.

- Non, je sais ce que je fais. Harry a besoin de moi. Il est en danger. Il SERA en danger ! dit-elle en se défaisant de ses emprises.

- Que faites-vous ? Pousse-toi ! Poussez cette folle de là ! dirent des spectateurs en colère dans la tribune.

- Aller descend, tu vois bien qu'Harry va bien ! dit Bill en l'empoignant.

- Laisse-la, Weasley, elle sait très bien ce qu'elle fait ! s'écria David, en se levant. C'est une _Filandia_…

Tous se figèrent et fixèrent Laurence qui fixait son frère d'un regard noir. Bill la lâcha, stupéfait, et elle murmura «Adieu» à ses deux amis, avant de sauter. Elle murmura «_Amortis_» tout en mettant ses paumes vers le sol. Un léger vent se leva pour amortir sa chute. Plusieurs exclamations horrifiés sortirent des gradins l'ayant vu sauté. Laurence atterrit sur le sol à quatre pattes sans trop de difficulté et se releva. Elle devait aller tout droit, mais comment traverser toutes ces haies ? Elle perdrait un temps fou à faire le labyrinthe. Elle eut une idée, prit sa baguette et cria : «_Inflamaré Maxima_». Un immense jet de flammes traversa toutes les haies pour former un trou assez gros pour pouvoir s'y faufiler. Les flammes s'éteignirent d'elles-mêmes et elle traversa les haies. Elle se retrouva auprès du Trophée. Son impression se confirma encore plus et elle attendit Harry. Elle le vit au loin en train de parler avec Cedric près d'une araignée stupéfixée. Elle ne les entendait pas. Cedric prit Harry, boitant, par un bras pour le porter jusqu'au trophée. Ils virent Laurence et furent énormément surpris.

- Qu'est-ce…Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Laurence ? demanda Harry.

- Ça n'a pas d'importance ! Je voix que vous voulez le prendre en même temps, dit-elle étonnée. C'est très sage. En tout cas, je le prends en même temps que vous.

- Pourquoi y tiens-tu tant ? demanda Cedric.

- Vous verrez bien par vous-même. Donc à trois. Un… Deux… Trois…

Ils prirent les anses du trophée ensemble et ils furent transportés dans un sombre cimetière. Ils atterrirent durement au sol et tous se relevèrent sauf Harry à cause sa cheville blessée.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda Cedric en observant les alentours.

- Aucune idée, mais ça ne me dit rien qui vailles, dit Laurence en s'approchant d'Harry et elle inspecta sa cheville. Ce n'est qu'une foulure, je vais pouvoir t'arranger ça. Tu me le permets ?

- Euh… Oui, oui. Vas-y ! dit-il, surpris de sa question.

Elle mit ses mains autour de sa cheville et murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Harry vit une petite lueur blanche sortir de ses mains et il sentit un petit engourdissement, puis la douleur et le sang se dissipèrent.

- Voilà, tu devrais pouvoir marcher maintenant, dit Laurence en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

- Merci… dit-il en l'empoignant et il testa sa jambe si elle allait tenir sous son poids.

Elle tint et tous sortirent leurs baguettes, même Laurence.

- Tu ne sens pas une présence ? murmura Harry en scrutant les ténèbres.

- Hum hum… marmonna tout simplement Laurence aux aguets.

Une silhouette s'approcha d'eux et elle semblait tenir un bébé dans ses bras. Soudainement, Harry sentit une énorme douleur à sa cicatrice qui le fit tomber à genou.

- Harry !? dit Laurence.

- Harry, qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Cedric.

- Retournez au trophée ! VITE !! cria Harry dans sa douleur.

Laurence comprit immédiatement son message et alla prendre Cedric par le bras pour l'emmener, mais il ne céda pas, malgré son insistance.

- Vite, Cedric ! dit Laurence.

- On ne peut pas laisser Harry ! dit-il.

- Tue les autres, dit soudainement une voix glaciale.

- AVADA KEDAVRA ! cria l'autre voix.

Laurence se retourna face à l'ennemi et protégeant en partie le corps de Cedric avec le sien, mais ce fut trop tard. La lueur verte de la mort les atteignit tous les deux et ils tombèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, morts. La douleur d'Harry se dissipa et vit les deux paires de yeux grands ouverts des deux cadavres. Juste avant qu'il puisse réagir d'une quelconque façon, l'homme à la cape prit Harry et le colla contre la pierre tombale où l'on pouvait lire «Tom Jedusor». Des liens apparurent et l'attachèrent solidement à la pierre. Il réussit à voir le visage de Queudver sous sa cape. Il l'enleva et la fourra dans la bouche d'Harry. Queudver partit et Harry put voir les corps de Cedric et de Laurence à cinq mètres de lui. Il tenta de l'appeler par la pensée, mais Laurence ne répondit pas. Elle était vraiment…

La douleur à sa cicatrice reprit dès qu'il regarda la chose informe et petite à ses côtés. Ce «bébé» que tenait Queudver tout à l'heure. Ce dernier revint avec un immense chaudron et fit bouillir de l'eau. Il prit cette chose qui semblait vivre près de la tombe et la mit dans l'eau, tout comme un os provenant de la tombe et sa main droite qu'il venait de se trancher lui-même. Ensuite, il poignarda le bras d'Harry pour récolter quelques gouttes de son sang qu'il mit dans le chaudron. Lord Voldemort renaquît devant les yeux d'Harry, impuissant. Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres se fut assez admiré, il appela les autres Mangemorts par l'intermédiaire du tatouage du bras gauche de Queudver, causant une vive douleur au front d'Harry. Au bout d'un moment, Voldemort parla à Harry de son père et de son enfance.

Plusieurs Mangemorts arrivèrent, ils étaient plus d'une vingtaine et ils baisèrent les pieds de leur maître. Ce dernier leur parla et les accusa de l'avoir abandonné pendant toutes ces années. Il vint auprès d'Harry et le toucha, la protection de sa mère faillit.

Pendant que Voldemort parlait de ce qu'il lui était arrivé ces treize dernières années, Harry, attentif, crut entendre un très léger gémissement provenant des Mangemorts qui se trouvaient près des corps de Cedric et Laurence. Les autres n'entendirent rien, trop attentifs. Harry trouvait cela étrange de leur part.

Après son discours, Voldemort lança un _«Endoloris !»_ à Harry qui se recroquevilla de douleur. Ensuite, Queudver détacha Harry et lui remit sa baguette. Il vit du coin de l'œil qu'il ne voyait pas la chevelure brune et flamboyante de Laurence. Son corps n'était plus à côté de celui de Cedric. Où était-elle ? Était-elle en vie ? Un faible espoir naquît dans le cœur d'Harry. Juste avant que le duel commence, il lui dit sans trop d'espoir qu'elle devait partir avec Cedric avec le trophée. Il ne reçu aucune réponse, seulement une légère brise qui effleura son visage.

Soudainement, il entendit quelqu'un courir et gémir. Tous l'entendirent se diriger vers Cedric, mais sans voir personne.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? dit Voldemort. Ta petite amie n'est pas morte, Potter !?

Laurence redevint visible et ralentit sa course. Elle semblait faible.

- _Avada Kedavra_ ! cria Voldemort.

Laurence eut juste le temps de l'éviter et de se cacher derrière une pierre tombale. La respiration haletante et saccadée, elle sortit de sa cachette, sauta pour toucher Cedric et murmura « _Accio Trophée_ !».

- _Avada Kedavra_ ! cria de nouveau Voldemort, mais le sort toucha le sol une seconde après que Laurence et Cedric aient disparu. Petite vermine ! Alors dépêchons-nous d'en finir avec toi, Potter, avant que l'on vienne secourir ton cadavre !

Le duel commença.

Laurence atterrit violemment au sol à l'extérieur du labyrinthe où des exclamations venant des tribunes éclatèrent. Elle pleurait tout simplement, trop faible pour faire un quelconque mouvement. Elle pleurait sur Cedric, honteuse de ne pas avoir réussi à le sauver.

- Laurence ! Laurence, est-ce que ça va ? dit Dumbledore en la retournant sur le dos. Où est Harry ?

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour… Lord Voldemort a retrouvé toute sa puissance, dit-elle dans tous ses états. Cedric… Je n'ai pas pu le sauvé, pardon… Harry est encore là-bas… face à lui…

- Ha mon dieu, Diggory est mort ! dit Cornelius Fudge un peu plus loin.

Laurence se releva, avec l'aide de Dumbledore, étant un peu plus calme, et elle chercha le Trophée des yeux. Il était à sa gauche à quatre mètres d'elle et vit Maugrey qui la regardait d'un œil noir.

- Il faut que je retourne l'aider ! Il faut que je le ramène sain et sauf comme vous me l'avez demander, professeur, dit-elle en s'approchant du Trophée, mais elle fut saisi par Dumbledore et Rogue.

- Non, surtout pas, Laurence, dit sèchement Dumbledore. C'est trop tard, tu ne peux rien faire…

- Non ! Il n'est jamais trop tard pour ses amis ! dit-elle en se débattant sans succès.

- Je vais y aller, Albus, dit Rogue à Dumbledore.

- Non, dit-il catégoriquement. C'est déjà un miracle qu'elle est réussie à revenir…

Laurence recula, se défaisant de leur emprise, paressant plus raisonnable. Elle réfléchissait, tout en retrouvant ses forces.

- Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie, monsieur, dit Maugrey en s'approchant de Laurence qui le regardait, effrayée.

- Non, surtout pas vous ! dit-elle en reculant.

- Ne dites pas de bêtises, Dubois. Vous avez besoin de soins ! dit Maugrey en s'approchant.

Il la prit par le bras et l'entraîna avec lui, malgré ses efforts. Elle lança un regard explicite à Dumbledore et elle disparut en un coup de vent, laissant Maugrey perplexe. Elle réapparut à côté du Trophée et le saisit.

Elle retomba au sol, derrière le cercle que formait les Mangemorts autour du globe d'or qui entourait Harry et Voldemort. Laurence demeura cachée, se demandant comment elle pouvait intervenir.

« Ne brise pas le lien, Harry ! » entendit Harry dans son esprit.

C'était la voix de Laurence. Elle était revenue !

« Je sais ! » dit-il en ayant de plus en plus de la difficulté à tenir.

Soudainement, le fantôme de Cedric, d'un vieil homme, d'une femme et des parents d'Harry sortirent de la baguette de Voldemort. Ils lui dirent tous de tenir bon et James lui dit de se tenir prêt à rejoindre Laurence pour retourner à Poudlard.

« Laurence, tiens-toi prête. J'arrive !» dit Harry par la pensée.

« D'accord, je te couvrirai pendant que tu viendras me rejoindre derrière la première pierre tombale qui se trouve à environ quatre mètres juste derrière toi ! »

« Très bien ! »

- Merci, Laurence, d'avoir ramené mon corps à mes parents… murmura le fantôme de Cedric, à Laurence qui lui sourit tristement.

- Maintenant ! cria Harry en lâchant prise et il courut de toutes ses forces.

Laurence sortit de l'ombre et lança des sorts de Stupéfixion et des sorts de sa magie pour neutraliser les Mangemorts qui allaient les attaquer. Lorsque Harry passa devant Laurence, elle se mit à courir à reculons, jetant toujours des sorts. Voldemort cria qu'on les lui reste, furieux. Au moment où Harry allait prendre en même temps le Trophée et la main de Laurence tout près de lui, Voldemort cria :

- Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça, petite Filandia ! Tu ne surviras pas une deuxième fois à l'_Avada Kedavra _!!

Laurence fut frappée de plein fouet par le sort et fut projetée à plus de cinq mètres pour fracasser une pierre tombale.

- NON !! cria Harry ayant tout vu et il apparut où les gradins.

Face contre terre, il avait encore dans son esprit la dernière et horrible image de Laurence, inerte parmi les débris de pierre. Elle était morte, c'était définitif. Elle n'aurait certainement pas survécu à un deuxième sort aussi puissant et d'un mage aussi fort. Il ne voulait pas y croire, mais c'était l'affreuse réalité. Ses larmes de douleur lui brûlaient les joues.

Dumbledore vint le relever et Harry put constater qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans les gradins. Maugrey insista pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie, mais il l'emmena dans son bureau, tout en l'aidant à marcher. Il lui demanda ce qui c'était passé et Harry lui répondit par brides de phrases. Maugrey, le menaçant de sa baguette, lui dit que c'était lui qui avait mis son nom dans la coupe et tout ce qu'il avait fait pour qu'il se rendre jusqu'à la fin du tournoi. «Laurence avait donc raison !» pensa Harry, terrifié.

Dans un fracas assourdissant, les professeurs Dumbledore, Rogue et McGonagall entrèrent et stupéfixèrent Maugrey qui s'écrasa contre le mur. Dumbledore ouvrit la malle où se trouvait le véritable Maugrey, très faible et qui fut transporté à l'infirmerie. L'imposteur reprit sa véritable forme, celle de Barty Croupton junior. Rogue le réveilla et lui fit boire la potion de vérité. Barty expliqua comment il en était arrivé là, en vie, toujours au service de son maître. McGonagall veilla sur lui. Dumbledore aida Harry à se rendre dans son bureau où Sirius les attendait. Dumbledore expliqua à Sirius en gros ce qui c'était passé. Harry leur raconta tout à contre cœur et avec douleur. Ils furent tous bouleversés en entendant la fin de la vie de Laurence. Ils allèrent à l'infirmerie où Mrs Weasley, Bill, Ron et Hermione lui sautèrent dessus avec leurs questions, mais Dumbledore les calma. Avant de s'endormir avec la potion de sommeil de Madame Pomfresh, Harry leur dit pour Laurence. Mrs Weasley et surtout Hermione fondirent en larmes. Cette dernière, sous le choc, tenta de trouver refuge dans les bras d'un Ron, figé par l'horreur.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Harry se réveilla, le professeur McGonagall et Mr Fudge se disputaient. Harry écouta la discussion salée qui impliquait également Rogue et Dumbledore. Fudge, l'imbécile, avait livré Barty au baiser du Détraqueur. Karkaroff avait fuit. Fudge ne voulait pas croire au retour de Voldemort et il partit en donnant à Harry son prix de mille Gallions. Dumbledore donna plusieurs instructions et plusieurs partirent de l'infirmerie. Dumbledore partit également pour voir les familles Diggory et Dubois.

Pendant les deux jours qui suivirent, Harry rencontra les deux familles des défunts. Les membres dirent qu'ils ne lui en voulaient pas et le remercièrent d'avoir essayé. Ce fut plus dur lorsqu'il vit Olivier Dubois, démoli. Le lendemain, il retourna à la tour de Gryffondor et sut que Dumbledore avait dit aux élèves de laisser Harry tranquille. Harry, Ron et Hermione allèrent voir Hagrid qui avait une mission secrète à accomplir durant l'été avec Madame Maxime.

Le soir même, c'était le banquet de fin d'année et les drapeaux de la Grande Salle étaient noirs, voulant rendre hommage à Laurence et à Cedric. Tous les élèves prirent place, mais l'ambiance n'était pas à la fête. Dumbledore se leva et porta un toast en l'honneur des défunts et tous le suivirent, en prononçant leurs noms. Dumbledore parla de Cedric et de ses nombreuses qualités dans un long et beau discours. Quand ce fut le tour de parler de Laurence, il fit une pause qui en disait long.

- Laurence Dubois était, comme plusieurs le savent, nouvelle dans notre école. Elle aussi travaillait sans relâche pour arriver à ses fins. Elle était très généreuse envers ses amis – il regarda Harry, Ron et Hermione. Cette dernière se mit à pleurer en silence – et tous les membres de sa famille adoptive - il regarda David qui luttait contre ses larmes. – Son courage et sa détermination ont permis de grandes choses… Après un court séjour parmi nous, cette finlandaise d'origine ne paraissait pas du tout comme une étrangère à nos yeux, mais pour une jeune fille de notre pays, de notre famille. Pour être totalement franc, elle n'était pas qu'une simple sorcière de 14 ans, mais elle était une sorcière Filandia – des murmurent s'élevèrent. – C'est-à-dire la détentrice d'une très vieille magie finlandaise mythique qui ne semble plus l'être aujourd'hui, mais qui s'est éteinte avec Laurence. Je pense que vous avez le droit de savoir comment ils sont morts…- Harry leva la tête – Cedric Diggory et Laurence Dubois furent assassinés par Lord Voldemort – Des murmurent de terreurs s'exclamèrent -. Le ministère ne veut pas que je vous le dise, mais se serait une insulte à leur mémoire de garder un tel incident tragique dans l'oubli et le mensonge.

Ensuite, il parla de la bravoure d'Harry et tous lui rendirent hommage. Dumbledore parla également que tous devaient se serrer les coudes, s'unir pour faire face à Voldemort et ainsi se souvenir de Cedric et de Laurence.

Soudainement, les portes s'ouvrirent avec fracas, ce qui interrompit Dumbledore et quelqu'un entra en criant :

- Je ne suis pas MORTE !!

C'était Laurence qui était trempée des pieds à la tête et elle était blessée à plusieurs endroits en constatant l'état lamentable de sa robe. Elle était très faible, chancelante et s'écroula au sol, inconsciente, face contre terre. Harry et David se levèrent du bond, comme un réflexe, tout en n'en croyant pas leurs yeux. Ils coururent à sa rescousse comme Dumbledore et plusieurs professeurs.

- Laurence ! Laurence !? appela Harry au dessus d'elle.

- Laurence, je t'en pris réveilles-toi ! dit David en la retournant sur le dos.

Dumbledore s'approcha et inspecta son visage.

- Elle est seulement inconsciente, mais très faible. Amenez-la à l'infirmerie, David.

Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras et fut suivit de près par Harry, Hermione, Ron et Dumbledore qui confia à Minerva de calmer les élèves dans la salle.

- Nom de nom ! Par quel miracle elle… ? s'exclama Madame Pomfresh en l'apercevant. Posez-la sur le dernier lit du fond.

David alla la déposer et Madame Pomfresh mit un paravent autour du lit pour pouvoir la soigner et la changer de vêtements. Les autres attendirent avec impatience près de la porte d'entrée.

- Comment est-ce possible, professeur, qu'elle ait réussi à revenir et à survivre à l'attaque de Vous-Savez-Qui ? demanda Hermione, inquiète, à un Dumbledore penseur.

- Je l'ignore, Miss Granger. Il faudra lui demander lorsqu'elle se réveillera. Par contre, ce que je peux en déduire, c'est qu'elle est robuste, tenace et qu'elle est très puissante.

- Vous voulez parler de sa magie et le fait qu'elle soit une Filandia… dit Harry.

- Oui, cette magie est très puissante lorsque son détenteur la maîtrise bien et je crois que Laurence en ait capable… dit Dumbledore.

- Elle la maîtrise presque parfaitement, précisa David qui était demeuré silencieux. Je l'ai vu à l'oeuvre une fois. C'était…… ahurissant. J'ignore comment elle fait pour doser ses pouvoirs de la sorte…

- Qu'elle est l'origine de sa magie ? Je ne pensais pas qui en existait plusieurs types … dit Ron.

- Et bien la magie est divisée pour servir le bien ou le mal et celle-ci ce trouve quelque part du côté du bien, car Laurence est de notre côté… dit Dumbledore.

- Sa magie date du Moyen-Âge, continua David. D'une époque où il fallait compter que sur soi-même pour survivre… Voici la légende des _Filandia_, selon quelques rares livres d'histoire de notre monde… Des sorciers et des sorcières de ce temps en Finlande développèrent une magie de survie et de défense, bien différente de la magie traditionnelle. Elle devint très puissante au fils de ses décennies de développement, donc seulement ceux qui en avaient la force et le respect de soi-même pouvait la posséder. Par contre, plusieurs furent condamnés à morts, car les dirigeants de l'époque croyaient qu'ils étaient des mages noirs très menaçants. Selon la légende, un seul sorcier créateur put échapper aux mains des autorités et vit que cette magie devait être absolument utilisée à bon escient, sinon c'était la destruction totale qui attendait ce monde. Donc, il modifia sa magie pour une dernière fois pour qu'elle devienne un don pour celui qui aura l'honneur de la posséder. Demeurant une magie de la nature et du bien, celui ou celle qui l'aura, l'habitera dans toutes les cellules de son corps, jusqu'à son âme. Même qu'elle est en partie indépendante du corps, ayant sa propre intelligence qui permet d'aider son possesseur au maximum. Elle serait cachée quelque part dans son subconscient…

- Cette magie est plus un don qui tisse un lien très serré entre le corps, l'âme, la personnalité et la force magique et unique du possesseur, poursuivit Dumbledore. Quand Laurence est entrée dans mon bureau pour la première fois, j'ai tout de suite cru que c'était une personne d'âge mûre et sage, selon l'aura qu'elle dégageait, mais ce n'était qu'une adolescente. Avec les explications de son enseignant finlandais, j'ai vu en elle un très grand potentiel magique qui se compare aux plus grands sorciers de notre temps…

- C'est-à-dire comme vous, professeur, dit Hermione.

Il sourit, sans répondre et poursuivit.

- J'ai vu au cours des mois que sa magie est discrète tout comme sa personnalité, mais elle peut exploser lorsque nécessaire, comme dans le labyrinthe l'autre soir. Donc, sa magie fait partie de sa personnalité et plus encore. Je crois qu'elle ne s'arrêtera pas de nous surprendre…

- D'où vient «Filandia» ? demanda Ron.

- Selon le mythe, ce serait le nom du groupe qui créa cette magie, répondit David.

Ils attendirent pendant plus d'une heure, Madame Pomfresh retira le paravent et elle leur permit de venir la voir.

-Vous pouvez venir, mais chuchotez, car elle doit avoir énormément de calme pour pouvoir se reposer, dit Pompom et elle prit Dumbledore à part. J'ai su qu'elle était une Filandia, alors je ne lui ai pas administré de potions ou de sortilèges de guérisons trop puissants, car sa magie est en train de la guérir toute seule.

- Merci, Pompom.

Harry, Ron et Hermione restèrent à son chevet pendant que Dumbledore et David sortirent pour avertir les Dubois par hibou du miracle qui s'était produit. Les trois regardèrent Laurence en silence dans son pyjama blanc. Elle avait meilleure mine avec ses blessures pansées et ses cheveux séchés. Elle avait un bras cassé, trois écorchures profondes et plusieurs éraflures superficielles. Sa respiration était lente et régulière. Quatre heures passèrent sans qu'il ne se passe quelque chose. Dumbledore vint chercher les trois amis pour ne pas qu'ils manquent le train du retour.

- Non, professeur, je veux être là à son réveil, protesta Harry avec espoir.

- Nous ne savons même pas quand elle va se réveiller, ça pourrait être dans une heure comme une semaine, Harry, je l'ignore, mais je pourrais vous envoyer un hibou dès qu'elle sera remise sur pied. Je crains que nous devrons l'emmener à Ste-Mangouste, car c'est un cas assez étrange et unique.

Ils acquiescèrent. Ils prirent le train sans enthousiasme. Hermione lit _La Gazette du Sorcier_ et ne vit rien sur les évènements, pour le moment du moins. Elle avait réussi à capturer Rita qui était un Animagus non déclaré. Elle l'avait fait prisonnière dans un bocal en tant qu'un scarabée. Avant de sortir du train, Harry donna sa récompense du Tournoi à Fred et George pour leur futur magasin de farces et attrapes. Harry rentra avec les Dursley à contre cœur.


	5. Ch5Un été très occupé et mouvementé

_Chapitre 5__ Un été très occupé et mouvementé_

Harry passa un mois à chercher la moindre information sur le monde des sorciers, mais il n'apprit rien, rien sur Voldemort, rien sur l'état de Laurence. Sirius, Hermione et Ron ne lui disaient pas trop de détails sur ce qui les rendaient si occupés. Dumbledore l'était sans doute aussi, car il sut seulement que Laurence avait passé une semaine à Ste-Mangouste et qu'elle allait mieux. La nouvelle rassura énormément Harry, mais il aurait aimé avoir plus de détails, ou même une lettre d'elle. Ce fut qu'après son attaque des Détraqueurs qui se posa énormément de questions et s'inquiéta de ce qui se passait dans son monde.

Un soir, plusieurs personnes virent le chercher pour le ramener au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Après avoir déversé sa colère sur Ron et Hermione, ils lui dirent ce qu'ils savaient sur l'Ordre et sur ce que les membres y faisaient. Ils savaient tout cela grâce aux Oreilles à rallonges de Fred et George. Harry y vit Lupin, le vrai Maugrey, Tonks une jeune Auror Métamorphomage. Pendant le dîner, Harry apprit que Voldemort était en train de se constituer une armée et qu'il désirait mettre les Détraqueurs et les géants de son côté. Il sut qu'il tentait de trouver une arme très puissante et qu'il avait mis plusieurs espions au ministère. Il y en avait plusieurs au ministère qui refusaient de croire Dumbledore sur le retour de Voldemort, certains le craignaient comme Fudge. L'Ordre, elle, surveillait les moindres gestes louches en ayant des espions, eux aussi, au ministère et que les membres tentaient de convaincre le plus de monde du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry demanda s'il avait vu ou reçu des nouvelles de Laurence.

- On ne l'a pas vu, mais selon Dumbledore, elle se serait réfugiée chez ses parents adoptifs, même chez une grand-tante pour éviter d'être retrouvée et harcelée, dit tristement Mrs Weasley.

- Harcelée ? s'étonna Harry.

- Bien sûr ! Tu n'as pas lu _La Gazette du Sorcier _? demanda Bill en voyant Harry faire non de la tête. Tu n'es pas le seul à faire parler de toi…

- Qu'on-t-il dit sur elle ? demanda Harry.

- Quelques jours après sa réapparition miraculée… dit Mr Weasley. La Gazette a appris, par je ne sais qu'elle moyen, qu'elle aurais été tuée dans un curieux incident lors de la dernière tâche et qu'elle serait revenue de parmi les morts miraculeusement quelques jours plus tard… Évidemment, ils ont mentionné qu'elle était une Filandia…

- Mais ce n'est pas ça du tout, elle était… s'indigna Harry, surpris.

- Nous savons qu'elle était avec toi, Harry, dit Sirius. Mais le journal est sous le contrôle du ministère, donc ils cachent le retour de Voldemort en disant n'importe quoi. À cause de cet article, le ministère croit qu'elle est presque immortelle et qu'elle a d'énormes pouvoirs de guérisons sur les morts. Dès qu'elle est sortie de Ste-Mangouste, elle fut harcelée par le ministère pour qu'elle soit de leur côté, qu'elle travaille pour eux. En fait, Fudge veut l'arracher à Dumbledore pour l'empêcher de l'avoir comme précieux atout contre lui dans sa supposée armée, car si elle se met de son côté, Fudge n'aurait aucune chance contre elle, car il sait qu'elle est puissante.

- Comment a-t-elle réagi à tout ça ? demanda Harry

Tous haussèrent les épaules.

- Nous ne savons que ça, selon les dires de Dumbledore, dit Mr Weasley.

Harry devint inquiet pour elle.

- Y a-t-il un risque que Voldemort veuille… l'éliminer ? demanda Harry.

Plusieurs visages s'assombrirent.

- C'est ce que craint Dumbledore, comme nous tous… dit Mrs Weasley. Car il sait ce qu'elle est et ce qu'elle est capable de faire… Pauvre Laurence, être si pourchassée à son âge. Elle n'est qu'une enfant !

- Ne t'emporte pas trop, ma chérie, dit Mr Weasley en voulant la calmer en s'approchant d'elle.

Tous allèrent se coucher et le lendemain, ils s'attaquèrent au nettoyage du salon qui dura trois jours.

Un soir, après un dur travail, les Weasley, Harry, Hermione et Sirius allèrent préparer le dîner et Tonks, Lupin, Maugrey, Mondingus et Kingsley Shacklebolt, un excellent Auror, se joignirent à eux pour le repas. Après ce dernier, Mrs Weasley, Ron, Hermione et les jumeaux restèrent pour débarrasser. Voyant qu'ils ne pouvaient être utiles, Ginny et Harry montèrent tout de suite se coucher, exténués. Les membres présents de l'Ordre se parlèrent un peu dans le Hall avant de partir poursuivre leur travail. Ginny vit par la fenêtre de sa chambre qui donnait sur l'entrée extérieure, une mystérieuse ombre noire qui s'approchait tranquillement de la maison. On aurait dit un Détraqueur ou un Mangemort, selon sa démarche douteuse. Terrifiée, elle descendit et avertit tout le monde qui se trouvait dans le Hall.

- Vraiment, Ginny ? demanda Sirius, inquiet.

- Ouais, il y a vraiment quelqu'un qui approche, dit Maugrey en regardant la personne à travers la porte avec son œil magique.

- On n'attendait personne… dit Mr Weasley, soucieux.

- Ça ne peut être que ce que l'on craignait le plus… dit Maugrey.

- Un Mangemort ? Ici ?! s'exclama Mondingus.

- C'est possible, mais trêve de bavardage ! dit Maugrey. Peu importe, je ne la sens pas cette personne là, il faut la neutraliser et l'interroger.

Les autres semblaient d'accord avec sa proposition, ils ne devaient pas prendre de chance. Ginny alla se réfugier dans sa chambre, apeurée. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Harry fut réveillé et sortit pour observer le visiteur du haut des marches sans être vu, en espérant de tout cœur que ce soit Dumbledore. Il avait encore beaucoup de questions à lui poser. Des hurlements provenant du portrait de la mère de Sirius éclatèrent, mais personne n'y fit attention, car ils devaient absolument neutraliser cette personne à l'intérieur de la maison pour ne pas dévoiler leur présence aux Moldus avoisinant.

- Prêts ? murmura Tonks qui s'occupait d'ouvrir la porte. Maintenant !

Tonks ouvrit rapidement la porte, Maugrey et Lupin empoignèrent l'ombre encagoulée d'une cape noire et l'écrasèrent face au mur en lui prenant les bras pour l'empêcher de prendre sa baguette que Sirius prit dans sa poche aussitôt. Tous les autres brandirent leur baguette sur l'ennemi.

- Alors, qui es-tu sale crapule pour oser venir ici ? demanda Maugrey, menaçant, en serrant encore plus fort le bras qu'il tenait fermement.

L'ennemi poussa un gémissement presque inaudible et tentait de se défaire d'une emprise trop fortement tenue par les deux hommes. Soudainement, ses paumes s'illuminèrent d'une lueur blanche. Harry n'en crut pas ses yeux, car seulement une personne au monde pouvait faire ceci. D'un coup, Maugrey et Lupin furent repoussés avec violence par une force invisible qui se répercuta sur tous les autres qui reculèrent, malgré leurs réticences. L'ennemi, toujours caché de la tête au pied par sa cape, se retourna et s'éloigna de quelques pas, les paumes brandies vers les autres qui se ressaisirent rapidement.

- Non, je ne suis pas… ce que vous croyez…, dit l'ennemi d'une voix douce, mais qui démontrait qu'il souffrait.

Ce dernier enleva son capuchon qui lui recouvrait le visage, en voyant que plusieurs voulaient l'attaquer.

- Ce n'est que moi… Laurence Dubois, dit le visiteur.

Les autres s'arrêtèrent, incertains.

- Comment pouvons-nous être sûr que c'est bien vous, Miss ? demanda Fol Œil sur un ton de défi tout en s'approchant d'elle, baguette parée.

- Il y a seulement elle qui peut illuminé ses paumes comme une baguette, Alastor, dit Mr Weasley.

- C'est vrai, seulement une Filandia peut le faire, dit Sirius.

- Très bien… grommela Maugrey, trop orgueilleux pour s'avouer vaincu. Désolé, Miss.

Il lui tapota l'épaule durement et il partit. Laurence baissa ses mains et gémit tout en se prenant l'épaule qu'il venait de toucher. Ils ne l'avaient pas ménagée.

- Toutes nos excuses, Miss Dubois, dit sincèrement Lupin.

- Désolé, Laurence, dit Mr Weasley en s'approchant d'elle. On y a été assez fort…

- Assez fort !? Vous voulez rire ? Maugrey m'a presque arraché l'épaule ! dit Laurence qui souffrait.

- Viens, Molly va pouvoir te soigner ça, dit Sirius.

- Non, ça va… Je vais le faire moi-même, dit-elle en mettant sa main lumineuse sur son muscle étiré qui guérit en quelques secondes.

- Wow ! Tu peux t'administrer des soins aussi facilement que ça !? s'exclama Tonks, impressionnée.

Elle acquiesça en retrouvant la mobilité de son épaule.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? demanda Arthur. Nous ne savions pas que tu venais ! Dumbledore ne nous a rien dit…

- C'est parce qu'il n'a pas encore eut le temps de le faire, mais il voulait vous dire qu'il aimerais que je m'installe ici pour pouvoir échapper au ministère, dit-elle. Ça ne vous dérange pas trop, j'espère ?

- Non, pas du tout, dit Sirius, en lui rendant sa baguette. Tu n'auras qu'à t'installer dans la chambre de Ginny et d'Hermione.

- Vraiment, elles sont ici ?

- Oui et tout le clan Weasley et leur ami ! dit Lupin après avoir fait taire Mrs Black.

Le visage de Laurence, malgré sa fatigue, devint rayonnant.

- Tu peux monter tout de suite, c'est la première porte à gauche, dit Sirius.

- Merci, Sirius, dit-elle, pendant que le Hall se vidait complètement.

Quand, il n'y eut plus personne, elle fit apparaître sa malle et son balai qui étaient miniaturisés dans sa poche. Elle portait une blouse médiévale noire et un jeans stretch bleu pâle. Une vraie moldue. Elle prit ses affaires et s'approcha de l'escalier.

Harry, qui avait tout vu, était ahurit de la voir. Il descendit les marches tout en la fixant et s'arrêta lorsqu'elle leva la tête vers lui. Rayonnante, son visage avait pris des couleurs depuis… l'autre soir. Elle était en pleine santé et c'est tout ce qui importait pour Harry. Laurence, elle, fut surprise de le voir la regarder sans rien dire. Son regard brun vert s'illumina _(métaphoriquement)_ en le voyant, en santé lui aussi.

- Salut, Harry ! dit-elle, souriante.

- Salut, Laurence ! dit-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Dans une pulsion soudaine, Laurence lâcha ses choses et serra fortement Harry dans ses bras. Elle avait craint le pire pour lui, tout comme lui pour elle.

- Tu es sain et sauf et c'est tout ce qui m'importe, dit-elle toujours dans ses bras.

- Je vais bien, mais toi, dit-il en la repoussant pour regarder son visage en larmes. Tu t'es enfin réveillée !

Elle rit.

- Oui, mais quatre jours après… dit-elle sans prononcé l'évènement du labyrinthe. On ne sait pas vu depuis ma deuxième attaque, enfin dans mon cas…

Il vit bien dans son regard triste qu'elle avait vécu une horrible expérience qui l'avait grandement affectée. Ils se comprirent dans le silence qui s'installa pendant quelques secondes.

- Alors, ton été ? demanda Laurence sur ton plus enjoué.

Harry lui raconta l'enfer qu'il avait passé chez les Dursley.

- Et toi ? Avec cette horrible article et le ministère ? demanda Harry qui vit son regard s'assombrir.

Avant qu'elle puisse réponse, Hermione et Ron sortirent de la cuisine et sautèrent dans les bras de Laurence, fous de joie.

- Ha mon dieu ! C'est Laurence !! dit Hermione.

- Doucement, j'aimerais respirer ! dit Laurence en les repoussant.

- Alors, ça va mieux ? demanda Ron.

- Oui, nettement mieux ! Et vous deux, ça va ? dit-elle, heureuse.

Ils acquiescèrent et le reste des Weasley vinrent la saluer. Elle reçu un très bon accueil.

- Est-ce que tu as dîné, Laurence ? demanda Mrs Weasley. Parce que j'ai un reste de ragoût, si tu en veux…

- Non merci, Mrs Weasley. J'ai déjà dîné.

- On veut savoir comment tu as fait pour t'en tirer, Laurence, cette nuit-là ? demanda Fred. Ce n'est certainement pas les petits…

Mrs Weasley lui lança un regard noir pour l'empêcher de dire une plaisanterie en prenant ce qui c'était passé à la légère.

- C'est vrai, Laurence. J'aimerais bien comprendre, dit Sirius, curieux.

- Non ! Vous ne voyez pas qu'elle est fatiguée ? Elle vient d'arriver et vous lui demandez de vous raconter les pires horreurs de sa vie, s'indigna Mrs Weasley.

- Non, ça va, Mrs Weasley. Je m'attendais à ça et je veux bien vous raconter ce qui c'est passé… Comme ça, après je pourrai oublier cette histoire, dit-elle dont les yeux devinrent plus triste.

Tous descendirent à la cuisine et Ginny vint les rejoindre, rassurée que ce ne soit que Laurence. Cette dernière prit place au bout de la table entre Harry et Hermione. Harry voyait dans son regard que ça lui pesait de raconter tout ça encore une fois, car elle l'avait sûrement raconté à Dumbledore lors de son réveille. Harry lui prit la main pour lui donner du courage et elle lui sourit. Elle enleva sa cape et commença :

- Au moment où Harry allait me prendre la main pour retourner au labyrinthe. Voldemort – plusieurs tressaillirent – me jeta un _Avada Kedavra_ en disant, je crois, que je n'allais pas survivre à une seconde attaque. Alors en recevant le sort de plein fouet, j'atterris plusieurs mètres plus loin contre une pierre tombale qui céda sous l'impact. J'étais toujours consciente, mais je n'avais pas assez de force pour faire le moindre geste. Ce que j'ai pu comprendre un peu plus tard, c'est que l'Avada Kedavra ne réussissait pas à me tuer comme n'importe qui d'autre, mais, pour moi, c'est presque pire.

- Pire que la mort ? s'exclama Ginny.

- Oui, la souffrance et le sentiment que la mort est à deux pas de toi, mais qu'elle ne veut pas de toi qui veut à tout prix qu'elle vienne pour pouvoir arrêter, enfin, de souffrir. – Mrs Weasley poussa un petit son, apeurée – Ce sort me coupe pendant cinq minutes de mes fonctions vitales, donc, je peux passer pour morte puisque je ne respire plus et mon cœur ne bat plus. Mais c'est tout faux, mon corps ne fonctionne plus, mais mon esprit est conscient et est impuissant sans un corps pour exécuter ses ordres. C'est ça qui m'a fait le plus souffrir. Je ne pouvais rien faire, rien voir, rien entendre, seulement la peur qui m'habitait parce que je savais qu'Il n'était pas loin. – Elle fit une pause et baissa la tête, Hermione prit sa main dans la sienne pour la réconforter. – Après ces éternelles cinq minutes, ce fut un choque de recommencer soudainement à «vivre», sans parler de la douleur, mais je m'en fichais. Car peut-être qu'ils étaient là, autour de moi à attendre que je me réveille pour en finir. Donc, je ne bougeais pas et je respirais très faiblement pour ne pas qu'ils m'entendent, ni ne me voient. Les yeux fermés, je tendis l'oreille. Le silence total régnait ce qui ne signifiait rien de bon. J'attendis, en refaisant mes forces. J'utilisai mes sens magiques pour détecter la moindre présence de vie. Ce que j'avais craint arriva. Je l'entendis au dessus de moi. Il disait : « Bon, que fait-on de cette petite Filandia ?» Un Mangemort répondit : « Est-elle encore en vie ? » « Bien sûr, imbécile, c'est une Filandia ! Il n'existe qu'un sort pour tuer les gens de son espèce, mais seul elle le connaît. On n'est pas pour lui demander gentiment de nous le dire ! Que tu peux être bête, Queudver ! » « Nous pourrions la soumettre au sortilège de l'Imperium dès qu'elle se réveillera. » « Ce n'est pas mauvais, Malefoy, mais tu oublies que tous les sorts d'une grande puissance ne réagissent pas sur elle comme sur une personne normale ! » « On n'a qu'à l'enterrer vivante, comme ça on se serait débarrassé du corps tout en la tuant. » « Très brillant, Macnair, j'adore même. Dépêchez-vous de creuser avant qu'elle revienne à elle, si c'est le cas, elle nous échappera ! » Je ne vous décrirai pas comment je me sentais dès que j'entendis les pelles creusées. J'étais sûr que c'était la fin, je ne pouvais pas m'échapper. Après quelques instants, j'eu une idée pour faire diversion. Toujours sans bouger, je créé une brise provenant de la forêt où l'on pouvait entendre plusieurs voix se rapprocher. Mon plan marcha, car ils s'arrêtèrent et se dirigèrent vers la forêt pour tuer ces moldus qui approchaient. Dès que tous eurent atteint la forêt et dès que je me suis assurée qu'il n'y avait plus personne, j'ouvris les yeux et me levai en me dégageant des débris de pierre. Je me suis mise à courir dans le sens opposé de toutes mes forces pour pouvoir m'échapper par la rivière qui se trouvait plus loin dans le bois. Par contre, ils revinrent plus rapidement que ce que j'avais espéré, ayant vu qu'il n'y avait pas de moldus. Voldemort me vit courir, car il me jeta un sort à la jambe. Je tombai en criant de douleur. Je ne pouvais plus avancer, seulement ramper, mais ils me rejoignirent rapidement et un pied m'écrasa au sol face contre terre pour m'empêcher de bouger. Voldemort me dit : « Ce n'est pas bien de s'enfuir, petite Filandia. Je vois que tu voulais te baigner dans la rivière. Nous allons t'y aider, Laurence, - ça me glaça le sang qu'il sache mon nom - mais en te faisant nager… vers le fond ! - Il ria comme plusieurs autres. - Allez chercher des pierres ! » Ils m'attachèrent les pieds et les mains à d'énormes morceaux de pierres et me bâillonnèrent la bouche et les yeux. Ils m'emmenèrent magiquement jusqu'à la rivière et me jetèrent dans une pente abrupte où se trouvait sans doute la rivière en bas. Ils ne voulaient sûrement pas prendre de chance en me jetant simplement à l'eau, donc je tombai sur un tas de pierres acérées. – Les filles et les femmes dans la pièce firent un sursaut. – C'est là que je me fracturai le bras et me fit plusieurs lacérations sérieuses. Ensuite, je tombai à l'eau et j'atteignis le fond sans avoir la force de me débattre. Je pris mes dernières forces pour pouvoir respirer sous l'eau et là, je tombai sans connaissance, je crois…

- Sans connaissance dans l'eau ?! s'exclama Sirius, surpris.

- Oui, car, une chance, ma magie peut agir indépendamment de moi, donc je continuais toujours pendant ce temps de respirer. Lorsque je me réveillai, j'étais penchée par en avant, les pierres à mes mains et à mes pieds me tenaient toujours fermement au fond. Ayant un peu plus de force, je réussi à brûler le liens qui me tenait prisonnière et je remontai à la surface en enlevant mon bandeau qui recouvrait mon visage. Le soleil allait se coucher, donc ça faisait presque 24 heures que j'étais là, donc les Mangemorts étaient partis depuis longtemps, je n'avais plus en m'en soucier. Je me laissai emporter par le courant, tout en réfléchissant comment j'allais retourner à Poudlard ne sachant pas où j'étais. Alors une vieille incantation me vint à l'esprit.

- Quelle incantation ? demanda George, curieux.

- Je demandai par une prière finnoise que le maître des eaux me guide jusqu'à mon désir : Poudlard.

- Ce n'est pas une incantation ça ! dit Ron.

- Il n'y a pas seulement qu'avec une baguette que tu peux faire un sortilège, mon cher Ron. Ta volonté peut créer de grande chose quand tu y crois fermement. Dans ma prière, j'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs également. Par contre, après, je me suis endormi ou j'ai perdu connaissance encore, je l'ignore. La dernière chose dont je me rappelle, c'est que j'ai senti l'énergie de l'eau s'amplifier et s'associer à moi, à mon énergie, mon corps… Ensuite, selon Dumbledore, deux jours plus tard, j'arrivai par le lac Noire. J'ai été réveillée par l'énergie de l'eau qui me quittait. Je sortis de l'eau avec grande peine et je courus au château, ignorant la douleur qui m'accablait. Puis vous m'avez vu crier ma présence dans la Grande Salle et je me suis écroulée sans aucune force. Pour le reste, vous le savez et Dumbledore me l'a raconté.

- Pauvre Laurence. C'est tellement horrible… s'exclama Mrs Weasley, en larmes.

Laurence baissa la tête, en soupirant de soulagement que ce soit enfin dit. Elle posa tête sur l'épaule réconfortante d'Hermione.

- Par chance, tout est terminé, dit Hermione en jouant dans les cheveux de Laurence.

- Ensuite, tu as passé quatre jours à Ste-Mangouste, c'est ça ? l'interrogea Ron.

- Quatre jours à être dans une espèce de coma, si on veut, et j'ai passé deux jours à reprendre mes forces. Ensuite, mes parents m'ont ramenée à la maison où des tas de gens du ministère et Mr Fudge lui-même sont venus me voir pour me solliciter pour que je travaille pour lui, tout en me vantant de mes pouvoirs et de mes capacités exceptionnelles…

- Nous sommes au courant que tu t'aies fait harcelé pour les mauvaises raisons et que tu t'aies réfugié chez une grand-tante, dit Harry pour lui éviter de tout redire.

- Ouais, soupira-t-elle. Mais je ne céderai jamais et je resterai de votre côté. Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Disons que j'étais bien à l'abri chez ma grand-tante, Annette, car elle est une moldue, donc elle était au courant de rien. De plus, j'avais la paix du ministère pour quelques temps. Par contre, ça ma prit un temps fou pour que mes parents adoptifs me laisse y aller, car ils ont été très affectés par ma presque mort et ils ne voulaient plus que j'aille nul part. J'arrive justement de chez ma grand-tante et disons que deux heures de vol m'ont épuisée.

- Très bien, alors puisque nous savons tout maintenant, nous pouvons aller nous coucher, dit Mrs Weasley en entraînant les ados dans le Hall.

Laurence prit sa malle et son balai et, dans la chambre des filles, Mrs Weasley fit apparaître un autre lit. Elle quitta la chambre et les filles se couchèrent sans parler, voulant laisser Laurence dormir en paix.

Étendue dans ses couvertures et dans le noir, le sommeil ne vint pas à Laurence, peut-être par peur qu'elle rêve encore à toutes ses horreurs…Elle en avait assez de se réveiller en sursaut et de pleurer en silence parfois.

« Laurence ? appela doucement la voix d'Harry. Tu dors ?

« Bien sûr, tu ne vois pas que je dors comme une bûche, dit-elle moqueuse. Non, sérieusement, ce n'est pas le cas… J'aimerais tant avoir un sommeil paisible. Et toi ? Tu revois aussi les mêmes… atrocités ?

« Oui… Mais avec le temps, je fais de moins en moins de cauchemars et je suis sûr que pour toi aussi cela va cesser.

« Oui, c'est déjà moins pire qu'il y a plusieurs semaines…Si tu savais comment vous m'avez manqué tous les trois pendant un mois où j'étais réduite à l'isolement. Tout ça à cause d'un stupide ministre qui ne veut pas voir la vérité en face !

« Je te comprends, moi aussi j'étais complètement isolé du monde des sorciers sans aucunes nouvelles. »

Il y eut un léger silence.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu me sauvé ? demanda subitement Harry.

« …Parce que Dumbledore m'avait demandé de veiller sur toi, car on sentait que quelque chose se préparait… Mais je l'aurais fait, même s'il ne m'avait rien demandé, Harry…»

Un autre silence s'installa.

« Tu te souviens la première fois que l'on sait vu ? demanda Harry plongé dans ses souvenirs plus heureux.

« Comme si c'était hier… Ce fut bref et touchant !»

Ils rirent en silence.

« Je vais tenter de trouver le sommeil, alors bonne nuit, Harry.

« Bonne nuit, Laura.

« Laura ? s'exclama Laurence, en riant de ce surnom.

« Quoi ? Préfères-tu Laurie, Laure, ou Lau ? Ou bien L.D, Li-dy ! Comment te surnommait-on dans ton enfance ?

« Laurie-Fly ou simplement Fly…

« Pourquoi Fly ?

« Parce que je m'amusais toujours à faire voler quelque chose…… ou quelqu'un !

« Ha non !

« Ouais !»

Ils rirent.

« Ou bien, il y en avait qui m'appelait l'Eau ou L'or, Aura, Dub, Lili et j'en passe…

« J'aime bien Laurie-Fly et Laure !

« C'est comme tu veux, ça me rappelle mon enfance ! Je n'ai pas d'objections votre honneur !

« Très bien maître Laure ! Bonne nuit !

« Bonne nuit, HP ! »

Ils rirent quelques secondes et s'endormirent après un certain temps.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, «Laurie-Fly» aida les autres à assainir quelques pièces. Le jour de l'audience d'Harry, tous lui dirent bonne chance et qu'il n'allait pas être renvoyé de Poudlard.

- As-tu regardé la couleur de la fumée de la Sphère ? demanda Laurence.

- Euh… Oui, elle était turquoise pâle, je crois… répondit Harry.

- C'est bon signe, conclu Laurence pour le rassurer.

- Merci, Fly !

- De rien, 'Ry !

Ils sourirent, amusés par leurs surnoms. Harry commença à se rendre compte qu'il avait besoin de la présence de Laurence pour l'aider à traverser ses inquiétudes, tout en gardant le sens de l'humour. Il se rendit à son audience avec Mr Weasley et en revenant, il annonça la bonne nouvelle à tous qui sautèrent de joie et de soulagement. Il allait retourner à Poudlard.

Pendant presque tout le reste des vacances, le quatuor à nouveau réuni, fit de son mieux pour rendre cette maison plus habitable. Ils reçurent leur lettre de Poudlard et Hermione et Ron avaient été nommé préfets. Mrs Weasley entra dans la chambre des garçons et sauta au plafond tellement elle était contente pour son fils. Elle décida d'acheter à Ron un nouveau balai pour le féliciter et elle annonça qu'elle allait chercher leurs affaires sur le chemin de traverses l'après-midi même.

- Je pourrais vous accompagner, Mrs Weasley, proposa Laurence.

- Non, ce ne saura pas nécessaire, Laurence. Il faut que tu fasses ta valise et c'est trop dangereux pour toi de te faire agressé par le ministère si l'on te reconnaissait, dit Mrs Weasley.

- Je sais, mais je peux prendre une autre apparence si nécessaire et même être carrément invisible, protesta Laurence pour une raison que les autres ignoraient.

- Je ne doute pas de tes pouvoirs, ma chérie, mais pourquoi tiens-tu tant à y aller ?

- C'est… C'est pour des raisons personnelles et secrètes, dit-elle timidement en baissant la tête.

- C'est-à-dire ? insista Mrs Weasley, sérieuse, fixant Laurence qui ne voulait pas lui dire, visiblement.

- J'ai des choses à régler…

- Quelles choses, Laurence ? Tu peux me faire confiance !

- Pour l'Ordre et pour quelque chose de personnelle, dit-elle, commençant à être impatiente.

- Tu n'as rien à voir avec l'Ordre, Laurence, dit Molly qui ne le comprenait pas.

Laurence eut un rire sans joie. L'impatience monta en elle.

- Expliques-toi, Laurence, dit Hermione.

- Nom de dieu… Laissez faire… dit-elle, découragée en s'enfermant dans la chambre des filles.

Quelques minutes plus tard, pendant que Ron et Harry faisaient leur valise, ils entendirent Laurence pleurer et Hermione et Ginny qui tentaient de la consoler au travers de la porte fermée à clé. Ron et Harry allèrent les rejoindre, intrigués.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Ron.

Les filles haussèrent les épaules. Soudainement, une légère brise s'éleva dans le couloir et Harry comprit que Laurence n'était plus dans la chambre. Ses pleures n'étaient qu'une ruse. Il alla voir le Hall du haut des marches et crut voir une ombre quasi-invisible traverser la porte d'entrée en une fraction de seconde. Elle était partie, mais pourquoi ? Ne voulant pas inquiéter les adultes, ils forcèrent la porte, sans utiliser de magie, et virent que Laurence n'était pas là. Ils furent obligés d'avertir Mr et Mrs Weasley, Sirius et Lupin qui étaient là. Tous furent énormément surpris et Mr Weasley et Lupin partirent avertir Dumbledore. Les deux hommes revinrent, soulagés, car ils apprirent qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec Dumbledore pour quelque chose par rapport à l'Ordre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que toutes ces cachotteries ? demanda Hermione aux adultes, voulant comprendre. Travaille-t-elle pour l'Ordre ?

- Oui, Hermione, avoua Sirius à contre cœur.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ron. Elle a notre âge et, nous, on ne peut même pas assister aux réunions !

- Oui, elle a votre âge, mais elle est plus vieille d'esprit que ce que vous croyez, dit Mr Weasley.

Tous les ados étaient indignés.

- Ça demeure tout de même une enfant, soupira Sirius. Mais elle en assume les risques, elle en est consciente…

- Dumbledore a besoin d'elle… On a été obligé de l'entrée dans l'Ordre pour qu'elle puisse mieux comprendre ce qu'elle avait à faire, dit Lupin.

- Que doit-elle faire ? demanda Harry.

- Nous ne pouvons tout vous dire, mais il n'y a qu'un mot qui va vous permettre de comprendre, dit Lupin. «Protection.»

- Bon, vous comprenez et on vous en a assez dit, dit Mrs Weasley.

- Ne vous en faites pas, dit Sirius en voyant les regards maussades de l'injustice. Elle n'en sait pas vraiment plus que vous… Et elle ne voulait pas en faire partit au début, mais Dumbledore la convaincu, car il croit qu'elle a un rôle important à jouer.

Les visages s'adoucirent et leur sentiment s'apaisa, mais pas totalement. En après-midi, Mrs Weasley alla au chemin de traverse comme prévu et Laurence arriva au milieu de l'après-midi. Elle ne sonna pas pour ne pas réveiller Mrs Black, mais traversa le mur comme un fantôme l'aurait fait. Elle monta en silence et Harry, Ron et Hermione apparurent du haut des marches.

- Salut ! dit-elle timidement en sentant qu'ils lui en voulaient.

Elle s'arrêta dans les marches, ne pouvant plus avancer.

- Bon, dites ce que vous avez sur le cœur, car je ne veux pas saccager notre amitié…

- On s'est déjà vidé le cœur…dit Hermione. On sait que tu fais partie de l'Ordre et maintenant, on peut voir que l'on n'aimerait pas être à ta place en étant harcelé à cause de ta magie, même par l'Ordre.

- Je sais ce que c'est de devenir connu et célèbre pour une chose que tu n'as jamais décidé de subir ou d'avoir, dit Harry.

- C'est sûr que ça nous fait quelque chose que l'on ne puisse pas se rendre utile comme toi tu le fais…Mais si on te suivait, tu serais toujours en train de nous protéger comme un bébé sans défenses, dit Ron, en souriant.

- Et c'est ce que l'on est, y paraîtrait, à côté de toi…dit tristement Hermione.

- Eh ! Ce n'est pas vrai, s'exclama Laurence en s'approchant d'eux. Vous êtes à mes yeux d'excellents sorciers. Vous avez votre propre pouvoir qui se trouve là – elle pointant son cœur -. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis plus «puissante» que je suis nécessairement une meilleure sorcière que vous. Ce qui s'est passé avec Voldemort, c'était ma première expérience de combat dans un duel contre la mort, tandis que vous ça fait quatre ans que vous la confrontez… Oui, c'est vrai que je suis une Filandia avec des «superbes pouvoirs», mais vous ne savez pas ce que c'est l'envers de la médaille de tout ça… Les conséquences d'un tel pouvoir…

- Tu te fais harcelé par le ministère et tu dois aider absolument l'Ordre, tout ça simplement parce que tu as une magie différente, répondit Ron.

- Oui, il y a ça, Ron, mais il y a autre chose, dit-elle en devant plus triste. Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler de tout ça ailleurs que dans les escaliers, sinon je vais finir par voir des étoiles ?

Ils allèrent dans la chambre des gars, car Ginny était dans celle des filles et ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle entende ses révélations. Ils s'assirent sur les lits. Laurence sortit de sous sa cape une cage où elle en sortit un magnifique chat noir élancé aux yeux verts pâle aussi perçants que ceux de Laurence lorsqu'ils devenaient vert émeraude en exécutant un sort de sa magie.

- Je vous présente William, dit-elle en le gardant sur elle.

- Il est magnifique ! dit Hermione en le flattant à côté d'elle. Alors, c'était ça ta «raison personnelle» ?

- Oui, il… il m'a appelée à l'aide pour que je vienne le sauvé du magasin où il était en train de mourir ou presque… dit-elle, gênée de révéler quelque chose d'aussi inusitée.

- Il t'a appelé ? s'exclama Harry, surpris.

- Oui, je ne savais pas que je pouvais comprendre les chats… Ça se passe par la pensée, mais il ne me parle pas avec des mots, mais avec des sentiments. Il m'a appelée il y a quelques jours au milieu de la nuit, là où mon esprit n'est pas surchargé et demeure ouvert à toutes communications extérieures. De plus, j'ai su lors de mes quatre années d'études que les animaux, qui sont dotés de la capacité qu'a William à me communiquer ses sentiments, peuvent comprendre son maître… Non, pas son maître, mais son ami, son protecteur. Par le simple contact tactile entre les deux, cela permet de canaliser les énergies positives et de neutraliser les négatives. Tout ceux qui ont des animaux de compagnie le font sans s'en rendre compte, même les moldus qui appellent cela de la zoothérapie. Par contre, pour le cas de William et moi, c'est beaucoup plus puissant, je crois…

- Génial ! dit Ron.

- Je peux comprendre maintenant pourquoi tu avais besoin de William, car ces temps-ci sont durs pour toi… comprit Harry.

- Exactement… dit Laurence. En espérant qu'il s'entende bien avec Pattenrond…

- Je l'espère, dit Hermione, en souriant.

- Et la «raison pour l'Ordre» c'était quoi ? demanda Ron avec espoir.

- «Protection» et je ne dis rien de plus ! dit Laurence qui le voyait venir.

- Alors c'est quoi _le revers de la médaille_ de ta magie ? demanda Hermione pour changer de sujet.

Laurence soupira et William alla inspecter la maison.

- C'est sûr que vous devez sûrement trouver cela génial que j'ai cette _puissante_ magie en excluant tout ce que j'ai enduré pendant ces derniers mois, commença Laurence. Mais ce ne fut pas si simple au début. J'ai presque perdu le contrôle avec Mr Hamas quand j'avais 12 ans. – elle se rembrunit et baissa la tête - J'ai tellement honte, même s'il m'a pardonné, je demeurai toujours marquée par… par cet accident…

Elle versa quelques larmes et Hermione lui prit une main, consolatrice.

- Que s'est-il passé, Laure ? demanda Harry.

- Lors d'un exercice très complexe que je n'arrivais pas à concrétiser, j'ai perdu patience et le contrôle. J'ai attaqué mon mentor sans le vouloir… J'ai failli le tuer… Si je n'étais pas revenue à la raison assez rapidement, il y restait, dit-elle avec difficulté. J'ai compris que c'est mon affection pour Mr Hamas qui m'a empêchée d'aller trop loin et j'ai su que ce pouvoir pouvait devenir très dangereux si je ne maîtrisais pas mes émotions. Je pouvais en perdre le contrôle, donc j'ai travaillé comme une damné pour le contrôler, tout en forgeant ma personnalité, sans qu'il y est de failles en moi pouvant tout gâcher. Donc maintenant, ça va, je suis en parfaite harmonie avec mes émotions, ma personnalité, mes qualités et mes défauts, etc.

- Ce fut comme un gros examen de conscience pour le bien de ton entourage et de toi-même, comprit Hermione.

- Oui, ce fut strictement psychologique. Ce fut l'expérience la plus dure de ma vie, enfin, après l'attaque de Voldemort… dit-elle en soupirant. Maintenant, je dois faire encore plus attention, car à mon anniversaire, j'ai constaté que mes pouvoirs s'étaient légèrement amplifiés…

- C'est quand ton anniversaire ? demanda Ron, surpris comme les deux autres de ne pas le savoir.

- Le… 24 juin… dit-elle.

- Vraiment !? dit Harry.

- Oui, j'ai remarqué la différence en exécutant plusieurs sorts ce soir-là contre les Mangemorts…

- Drôle de coïncidence… dit Ron. Et une chance, car peut-être que tu n'aurais pas survécu face à… Tu-Sais-Qui…

- Voldemort ! dirent les trois autres en le voyant tressaillirent, ne voulant pas encore l'appeler par son vrai nom.

- Oui, en effet… dit Laurence. Il y a une dernière chose dont j'aimerais vous avertir…- elle soupira pour se donner du courage – Selon les craintes de Dumbledore, Voldemort pourrait me convoiter…

- Nous savons qu'il souhaiterait peut-être t'éliminer, dit Harry.

- Oui, mais il y a pire que ça… Peut-être qu'il souhaiterait que je change de camp, dit-elle en serrant ses mains, nerveuse.

- Qu'il te force à agir pour accomplir ses buts ? s'exclama Harry.

- Peut-être, c'est une possibilité… Par contre, j'aurais voulu ne pas savoir toutes les hypothèses aussi horribles les unes que les autres qu'a en tête Dumbledore, dit-elle, tristement. Moi qui voulait mener une vie Normale à faire de la magie Normale… C'est trop… Si ça continue, je vais craquer et je ne plaisante pas…

- Nous allons t'aider à traverser tout ça, Laure ! dit Hermione pour l'encourager.

- J'aurais une question, Laure, dit Ron. Quel est l'unique sort qui permettrait à quelqu'un de te tuer ?

- Ron !! s'exclama Hermione. Ne demande jamais une chose pareille !!

- Je ne le dirai à personne, Ron, personne ne le sait et c'est mieux ainsi. Imagine si un partisan de Voldemort m'entendait, il ira vite lui dire pour en finir avec _la petite Filandia_ que je suis!

Elle alla se coucher jusqu'au souper pour se reposer de son avant-midi éprouvante. Tous fêtèrent les nouveaux préfets, Ron et Hermione. Laurence n'était pas du tout jalouse, car ce n'était qu'un titre et une responsabilité qui lui importait peu, contrairement à Harry qui ne comprenait pas la motivation de Dumbledore de ne pas l'avoir nommé. Il monta se coucher alors que tous fêtaient encore. Laurence le rattrapa dans les escaliers et l'immobilisa, voyant qu'il n'allait pas très bien.

- Je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens, mais Dumbledore avait sans doute de bonnes raisons de ne pas te nommer préfet, dit-elle en regardant ses yeux verts tristes.

- Non, tout va bien, maintenant. Je l'ai assumé. C'est plutôt la photo que Maugrey m'a montrée de l'ancien Ordre du Phénix dans laquelle étaient mes parents…

- Oh… Je vois… dit Laurence. Dit-toi au moins qu'il y a des gens tout autour de toi qui les ont connus et qu'ils peuvent te parler d'eux. Ainsi, tu auras le sentiment qu'ils ne sont pas très loin de toi dans le temps et l'espace…

Harry se souvint qu'elle ne connaissait absolument rien de ses propres parents, même pas leurs noms. Il était chanceux comparé à elle et ça lui remontra un peu le moral. Ils se sourient et entendirent Mrs Weasley pleurer et crier à l'étage. Harry et Laurence foncèrent dans le salon où Mrs Weasley était dans tous ses états tout en lançant le sortilège pour neutraliser un Épouvantard qui avait pris la forme de Ron mort au sol. Laurence se plaça rapidement entre Molly et l'Épouvantard qui avait maintenant l'aspect des jumeaux, morts également, lorsque Lupin, Maugrey et Sirius accoururent. Ils virent ce qui fit le plus peur à Laurence, c'est-à-dire ; elle-même. Son double était là, mais elle avait un regard malicieux et mauvais qui n'était pas du tout naturel. Elle avait un teint blanchâtre et ses cheveux étaient gras et sale, tout comme sa robe de sorcière. Puis le visage de Voldemort apparut pendant quelques secondes à la place de celui de la fausse Laurence. La vraie, elle sentit ses craintes remontées à la surface et son cœur battait très fort à lui faire mal. Son regard apeuré redevint un peu plus confiant et elle leva la main gauche.

- _Riddikulus !_

Sou double disparut dans des bulles de savon et la vraie remit les bulles dans le secrétaire. Elle demeura fixe, le regard craintif, tandis que Lupin consolait Molly.

- Hey, ça va ? demanda Maugrey en venant voir Laurence.

- Oui, ça va… dit-elle avant de rejoindre sa chambre à l'étage sans un mot.

Harry fut surpris, mais il la comprenait dans un sens. Elle avait peur qu'elle tombe entre les mains de Voldemort et qu'il la contrôle pour utiliser ses forts pouvoirs qui deviendraient des pouvoirs de destruction.


	6. Ch6La rentrée et les sélections

_Chapitre 6__ La rentrée et les sélections_

Le lendemain, tous se dépêchèrent pour ne pas manquer le train. Ron et Hermione allèrent dans le wagon des préfets, tandis que Harry, Laurence et Ginny allèrent dans le compartiment de Luna avec Neville. Ils apprirent, lorsque Hermione et Ron revinrent, que Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson étaient préfets.

En arrivant, Harry tenta de montrer à Ron les chevaux reptiliens qui tiraient des diligences. Il ne les voyait pas. Luna lui dit qu'il n'était pas fou de les voir comme elle. Ils rejoignirent les autres dans une des diligences et Harry remarqua le visage pensif et soucieux de Laurence.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Laurie-Fly ? » demanda Harry par la pensée.

« Je les ai vu tout comme toi, ces chevaux étranges…»

« Pourquoi ça te rend comme ça ?»

« Je n'en sais rien. Ça m'a fait penser à un souvenir très lointain et sombre, mais je ne vois pas d'images…»

« Étrange… Ça te reviendra sûrement.»

« Oui, sans doute » dit-elle en lui souriant et en pensant à autre chose.

Lors du trajet, ils parlèrent de l'absence d'Hagrid qui les inquiéta. Leur crainte augmenta lorsqu'ils virent dans la Grande Salle que la place d'Hagrid était occupée par Madame Gobe-Planche. Harry et Laurence remarquèrent que plusieurs les fixaient tout en murmurant à l'oreille de leur voisin. Ils tentèrent de les ignorer du mieux qu'ils le purent. La Répartition eut lieu et le Choixpeau, dans sa chanson habituelle, ne put s'empêcher de donner des conseils à l'école, ce qui souleva plusieurs murmures d'inquiétude parmi les élèves. Ils mangèrent et apprirent que le professeur Gobe-Planche remplacerait Hagrid pour une période qu'ils ignoraient. Le cours de défense contre les forces du Mal fut confié à Ombrage qui travaillait avant pour Fudge. Celle-ci interrompit Dumbledore dans son discourt ce qui étonna tout le monde. Hermione comprit dans ses propos, qui étaient fort ennuyeux, que le ministère ait décidé d'intervenir dans les affaires de Poudlard. Ron et Hermione montrèrent le chemin aux nouveaux tandis que Harry et Laurence prirent un passage secret pour éviter les élèves qui n'arrêtaient pas de les montrer du doigt.

- Tu crois qu'il y en a beaucoup qui nous croit ? demanda Laurence.

- Sais pas… dit Harry, distant.

Laurence remarqua son attitude.

- Tu ne dois pas souffrir inutilement comme tu le fais… Ce ne sont que des commérages… dit Laurence, se voulant rassurante. Eux, ils s'en foutent, alors toi aussi n'y porte pas attention…

- Facile à dire… dit Harry, sur le même ton.

Ils entrèrent dans la tour de Gryffondor sans avoir prononcé un autre mot, car ils se comprenaient dans leur épreuve que leur imposaient les élèves. Ils allèrent se coucher et Harry se chicana avec Seamus qui croyait _La Gazette du Sorcier_ avec ses mensonges.

Le lendemain, ils apprirent qu'Angelina avait été nommée capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

- J'aimerais bien faire partie de l'équipe… murmura Laurence pour elle-même, mais Angelina l'avait entendu.

- Ça tombe bien, il nous faut un gardien puisque ton frère n'est plus là. On fera des essais vendredi à cinq heures, si tu veux tenter ta chance, dit-elle, puis elle se tourna vers Harry. Je veux que toute l'équipe soit là pour pouvoir faire notre choix.

- D'accord, dit-il, pendant qu'elle s'éloignait.

- Le problème c'est que je ne suis pas terrible à cette position, dit Laurence un peu plus tard à la table des Gryffondor.

- Ça ne fait rien, tu peux t'essayer quand même, dit Harry.

- Non, je vais plutôt me proposer pour être substitue…

- Substitue ? dit Ron, étonné avec un petit sourire. Tu y tiens à ta place de poursuiveuse !

- Oui, car mon balai est plus propice à cette position, dit Laurence, modestement.

- Si tu le dis, dit Ron, tout simplement.

McGonagall donna les horaires et ils apprirent que cette année allait être dur à cause des BUSES. Lors de la première journée de cours, Harry, à plusieurs reprises, passa sa mauvaise humeur sur ses trois amis qui le lui firent remarquer. Laurence, elle, ne semblait pas affectée par l'attitude des autres envers elle.

« C'est bien plus plaisant de passer pour un immortel que pour un détraqué» pensa Harry, sombrement au déjeuner.

« Pas nécessairement… » dit Laurence dans sa tête.

« Tu lis mes pensées maintenant ! » s'exclama Harry, fâché.

- Non, c'est ton regard qui m'a dit que tu m'en voulais ! dit-elle à haute voix face à Harry.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Ron à côté d'eux, surpris comme Hermione.

- Mon regard est si explicite que ça ! dit Harry.

- Oui… Alors s'il te plait, cesse de t'acharner sur nous, Harry… dit Laurence, plus doucement.

Harry se calma un peu.

- Comment fais-tu pour supporter tout ça ? demanda Harry, après quelques secondes.

- Premièrement, je ne les regarde pas et deuxièmement, je pense à autre chose… dit-elle.

- Ouais, facile à faire… dit-il sarcastiquement en soupirant.

Le dernier cours de la journée était DCFM, où tous se mirent à protester sur les objectifs du cours où il n'y aurait aucune pratique de sortilèges. Harry sortit le fait que Voldemort était de retour et qu'ils devaient être prêt à lui faire face.

- Harry, tais-toi ! murmura Laurence à la table à côté de lui.

Ombrage nia son argument et lui donna une semaine de retenue.

- Ma chère miss Laurence Dubois ! dit-elle, faussement rayonnante. Je me demande bien qu'est-ce que vous faites assise là dans mon cours. Vous n'avez pas besoin de suivre ce cours à mon avis !

Laurence soupira de découragement en se rappelant qu'elle était toujours du côté du ministère.

- Je préfère suivre tous les cours comme une étudiante normale, professeur. Puisque c'est ce que je suis… dit-elle le plus poliment qu'elle le put pour ne pas avoir de retenue comme Harry.

- Oui, oui, bien sûr ! dit Ombrage toujours avec le sourire. Vous êtes libre de tout, miss ! Bon, retournons au prologue de votre volume approuvé par le ministère…

Le quatuor alla à la tour après le dîner et s'installa dans des fauteuils, tandis que William se lovait sur sa protectrice. Ils firent leurs nombreux devoirs, enfin les garçons avaient tentés des faires, mais sans succès.

- Vous allez avoir du retard ! dit Hermione.

Les garçons ne répondirent pas.

Le lendemain, ils avaient un double cours en Enchantements et en Métamorphose. Ils travaillèrent ardemment sur les sortilèges de Disparition au cours de ce dernier. Seulement Hermione et Laurence réussirent et n'eurent pas de devoir.

- Comment tu fais, Laurence ? Ça ne fait qu'une année que tu es ici et tu es capable d'être au même niveau que Hermione ! dit Ron, stupéfait en se rendant à la cabane d'Hagrid, enfin à côté où était le professeur Gobe-Planche.

- Je n'en sais rien… J'ai tout simplement une bonne capacité d'apprentissage… dit Laurence, qui ne savait pas quoi répondre.

Au cours de Soins aux créatures magiques, ils virent des Botrucs. Laurence se chargea d'en dessiner un, tout en parlant d'Hagrid avec les trois autres.

- Harry, pourrais-tu lui tenir le bras droit, s'il te plait ! dit Laurence en ayant de la difficulté à dessiner.

- Ce n'est pas mal… dit Hermione en regardant son dessin.

- Tu veux rire, il est disproportionné de partout… dit Laurence.

- Tu es trop perfectionniste, c'est ça ton problème ! dit Ron.

- Qu'as-tu contre ceux qui sont perfectionnistes ? s'exclama Hermione.

- Rien…C'est juste que des fois, vous en fassiez trop pour un petit détail… dit Ron.

- Ok, s'il vous plait ! Arrêtez… dit Harry de mauvaise humeur.

Le soir, Harry alla à sa retenue tandis que les autres travaillaient leurs devoirs. Il était presque minuit lorsque Harry entra dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il y avait Ron qui dormait sur une table, la tête dans ses devoirs presque non faits et Laurence qui achevait son devoir pour Madame Gobe-Planche. Harry se dirigea directement vers l'escalier, mais Laurence l'interpella.

- Alors cette retenue ? demanda-t-elle sans quitter les yeux de son dessin.

Il lui expliqua à contre cœur qu'il utilisait son propre sang pour copier des lignes qui apparaissaient sur sa main.

- Ha mon dieu… s'exclama Laurence avec dégoût en regardant sa main blessée. C'est douloureux ?

- Ouais, mais je survivrai…, dit-il presque impatient.

- Je peux apaisé la douleur si tu veux…

Harry n'osa pas l'avouer, mais oui, il aimerait bien que cette douleur cuisante disparaisse. Sans attendre, Laurence prit sa main et mit la sienne lumineuse sur sa blessure, délicatement. La douleur s'estompa automatiquement, mais pas la cicatrice.

- Merci… dit-il, faiblement et il alla se coucher.

- Bonne nuit… dit-elle, n'insistant pas davantage.

Elle réveilla Ron pour qu'il puisse aller dormir dans son lit. Elle fit la même chose.

Le lendemain, ils eurent une autre journée chargée, mais Harry ne dit pas précisément ce qui se passait en retenue avec Ombrage à Ron et Hermione. Il ne serait pas capable de tolérer le même regard que Laurence avait affiché lorsqu'elle avait vu sa main et elle, voyant son attitude étrange, respecta son silence. La deuxième retenue fut pire que la première et Harry passa une partie de la nuit dans ses devoirs.

« Pauvre, Harry » soupira Laurence pour elle-même en montant se coucher.

En revenant de sa troisième retenue, Harry croisa Ron qui revenait de s'entraîner pour se porter candidat au poste de gardien dans l'équipe. Harry aurait aimé l'aider à s'entraîner, mais il ne pouvait pas à cause de ses retenues. Il lui proposa de demander l'aide de Laurence au lieu d'ensorceler des Souafles qui ne donnait pas de résultats satisfaisants. Il n'avait pas osé, mais il songea à sa proposition et Harry lui dit la vérité sur ses retenues.

- Vieille chipie ! dit Ron, avec rage en voyant la main d'Harry.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune et virent Hermione qui tricotait des chapeaux pour les elfes de maison et Laurence qui lisait _La magie du Moyen-Âge,_ le cadeau de Noël de ses trois amis l'an dernier. Harry donna un coup de coude à Ron et pointa Laurence des yeux. Ron comprit le message, mit son orgueil de gars de côté et alla voir Laurence, plongée dans sa lecture.

- Si c'est pour que je te passe mes notes d'histoire, c'est non et tu le sais, dit-elle sans lever les yeux sur Ron, surpris.

- Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu donnes une réponse avant même que l'on te demande ou te dise de quoi il s'agit ? s'étonna Ron. Et sans détourner les yeux de ce que tu fait en plus !

- Désolée, Ron. C'est une vilaine manie que j'ai de devancer les paroles des gens, dit-elle en levant les yeux.

Elle se leva et prit son sac. Ce fut là qu'elle remarqua son balai qu'il tenait de cacher derrière lui. Il vit son regard et il rougit timidement. Il l'emmena à part, loin des autres.

- J'aurais besoin de ton aide, Laure… dit-il tout bas. J'aimerais que tu me fasses pratiquer pour garder les buts, car j'aimerais… me porter candidat pour entrer dans l'équipe…

Elle sourit.

- Aller, vas-y ! Rit de moi ! dit-il, découragé.

- Non, pourquoi rirais-je de toi ? dit-elle en souriant. Tu me demandes de pratiquer le plus beau sport du monde pour aider un grand ami qui veut tenter sa chance ! C'est super !

- Ça veut dire oui ça ? demanda Ron pour être sûr.

- Évidemment ! dit-elle, contente.

- Mais la sélection est demain soir… remarqua Ron.

- Oh… Ouais, ça ne nous laisse pas beaucoup de temps… dit-elle en réfléchissant. Alors, il nous reste seulement demain matin de bonne heure comme possibilité… Vers 6 heures, est-ce que ça t'irait ?

- J'ignore si je vais être capable de me lever ! dit Ron avec un petit sourire.

Elle lui lança un regard disant : « Je ne te crois pas. N'essais pas avec moi !»

- D'accord, 6h ! dit-il en souriant.

- Très bien ! Trouve un moyen pour être à l'heure, car sinon tu aurais droit à un réveille-matin qui ne te plaira pas du tout, le menaça Laurence, espiègle.

- Ha oui ? Quel genre de réveille-matin ? demanda Ron, curieux.

- Ha ! dit-elle en haussant les épaules et en faisant semblant de zipper sa bouche.

Le lendemain matin, Ron rejoignit Laurence dans la salle commune à 6 heures précises. Ils se rendirent au terrain avec leur balai sur l'épaule. Le soleil était à peine levé et une légère brise diurne soufflait les dernières lueurs nocturnes.

- En passant, c'est quoi ton balai ? demanda Ron sur le terrain.

- C'est un Elément 3000 ! dit-elle, fière.

- Un Elément 3000 ? Fait moi voir ! – Elle le lui tendit – Je n'ai jamais entendu parler ni vu quoi que ce soit dans les magasines de sports sur celui là…Il est fait à la main, on peut voir les coups de gravures sur son nom…

- Ha oui ? Je crois qu'il vient de Finlande, car je l'ai depuis toujours… dit-elle en reprenant son balai. C'était peut-être le dernier cadeau de mes parents…

- Peut-être bien… J'ai hâte de te voir à l'œuvre, étant la partenaire de jeu d'Olivier, dit-il pour chasser les idées tristes de son amie. Ça promet !

- Mais là, c'est toi que je veux voir à l'œuvre ! dit-elle en montant son balai qui partit à une vitesse folle. Viens !

Il la rejoignit et se plaça devant les buts, tandis que Laurence faisait apparaître des Souafles. Elle commença par des lancés faciles qu'il réussit tous à bloquer à merveille. Elle ajouta un niveau de difficulté en faisant des prouesses pour le déjouer et il n'en manqua qu'un sur la totalité. Maintenant, c'était le temps de montrer de quoi elle était capable avec tout l'entraînement qu'elle avait suivi, sans le savoir autrefois, avec ses frères d'adoption. Elle donna son maximum en utilisant toutes les tactiques qu'elle connaissait et il en manqua trois où il avait hésité. Une heure et demie passa rapidement et elle put constater que parfois, il hésitait trop, ce qui le pénalisait énormément. Il manquait un peu de confiance en lui, mais après l'entraînement, elle ne lui dit pas.

- Je trouve que tu te débrouilles vachement bien ! dit Laurence en quittant le terrain avec Ron. Sérieusement !

- Ouais… Ce n'était pas si mal ! Mais à la fin, j'ai été très impressionné par toi, Laure ! dit-il. Tu es vraiment bonne, tu sais…

- Merci, mais tu sais que les postes de poursuiveurs sont encore occupés par d'excellentes joueuses, y paraîtrait.

- Tu pourras te proposer l'an prochain, car il y en quelques-uns qui finissent cette année, dit-il en montant les marches qui donnait sur le Hall d'entrée.

- Ouais, c'est une bonne idée ! J'ai un dernier conseil à te donner, dit-elle en s'arrêtant devant la Grande Salle, presque vide. Fonce, Ron, et n'hésite pas. Ne te laisse pas impressionner ou influencer…

- D'accord, merci encore, Fly !

Elle sourit en voyant que lui aussi l'appelait ainsi de plus en plus souvent.

Au petit-déjeuner, Harry tenta de savoir comment l'entraînement c'était passé, mais ses amis ne lui dirent rien, selon le vœu de Ron.

- Tu verras par toi-même… dit Laurence à chaque fois qu'il le demandait.

Le soir, Harry alla à sa dernière et douloureuse retenue, où il pouvait jeter un œil sur le terrain de Quidditch par la fenêtre du bureau d'Ombrage. Par contre, il ne pouvait pas distinguer les aspirants, étant trop loin du terrain. Ron y était, accompagnée par Laurence pour l'encourager par voie télépathique. Tout se passa bien, mais à cause de son stress, il manqua quelques bonnes chances de bloquer. À la grande surprise et joie de Laurence, Ron fut choisi. Elle alla le rejoindre pour rentrer à la tour.

- C'est trop génial, Ron ! Bravo ! répéta Laurence, contente pour lui.

Ron était très excité. Elle tenta de le calmer, mais ce fut sans succès. Il était trop heureux. Dans la salle commune, ils se mirent à fêter avec tous ceux qu'ils connaissaient, sans oublier les membres de l'équipe. Il y avait à manger de quoi boire. Hermione, un peu fatiguée, alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et, sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'endormit. Harry arriva et sut la bonne nouvelle. Il était content pour son ami, malgré sa fatigue. Ron eut un flash et se retourna vers Laurence qui parlait avec Katie Bell.

- Eh, Laurie-Fly ! appela joyeusement Ron.

Laurence vint à sa rencontre et salua Harry.

- Quoi, Ron ? demanda-t-elle.

- Merci encore, Fly ! Car c'est grâce à toi si j'ai été choisi ! dit-il, heureux.

- Mais non voyons ! Ce n'est pas un petit entraînement de dernière minute qui crée le talent que tu as, Ron ! dit-elle avec logique.

- Non, tu ne m'auras pas avec tes histoires, Laure ! dit-il, un peu trop «feeling». C'est grâce à ton entraînement intensif et rien d'autre ! Et n'essais pas de me contredire !

Laurence fut surprise par son attitude sûr de lui, sans doute causée par les cinq bièraubeurres qu'il venait de consommer.

- Très bien ! dit-elle en souriant. Mais tout le mérite te revient, tout de même !

- C'est vrai, ce n'est pas elle qui bloquait les buts à ta place ! dit Harry.

- Je peux bien lui en donner quand même ! dit Ron. N'est-ce pas, Laurie-Fly ?

Laurence ne répondit pas, mais se contenta de sourire. Soudainement et à la surprise de tous, il prit Laurence dans ses bras et il la souleva pour la faire tournoyer. Harry et quelques autres durent se tasser pour éviter les pieds pendants de Laurence, surprise, mais qui en riait comme plusieurs autres.

- Ça va, Ron ! Je veux descendre ! dit Laurence en redevant sérieuse.

Il ne la lâcha pas pour autant.

- Ron, lâche là ! Tu vois bien que tu es en train de l'étouffer, dit Angelina, tout près.

Il la reposa, enfin et elle put respirer de nouveau.

- Je n'en reviens pas ! Une miss Je-Sais-Tout qui joue au Quidditch ! Je ne croyais pas cela possible ! Je crois rêver. ÇA c'est une fille ! dit-il à Laurence qui perdit son sourire, mal à l'aise.

- Ron, tu sais que je ne suis pas une miss Je-Sais-Tout ! dit Laurence en voyant Hermione, pleinement réveillée, qui montait les escaliers en fixant Ron.

- Tu plaisantes ? dit Ron. Tu es la plus géniale des miss Je-Sais-Tout !

- Simplement parce que je joue au Quidditch ? dit sèchement Laurence.

- Exactement ! Car si les miss Je-Sais-Tout joueraient toutes au Quidditch, on aurait de bien meilleures amies et petites amies surtout !

Laurence resta scandalisée, tout comme Hermione face à la porte du dortoir des filles.

- Bon, arrête de dire n'importe quoi, Ron ! dit Harry.

- Tes paroles dépassent ta pensée, alors tu devrais arrêter de boire pour commencer, dit-elle en lui prenant sa bièraubeurre des mains et en la faisant disparaître. Et je crois fortement que tu devrais aller dormir également !

- Eille ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! J'ai le droit de faire la fête, Maman ! dit-il bêtement en insistant sur le dernier mot et il alla se servir une autre bièraubeurre.

Les autres qui fêtaient les avaient entendus et ils gardèrent le silence. Laurence alla se coucher, découragée, avant qu'elle perde patience et qu'elle fasse quelque chose qu'elle regretterait. Harry fit la même chose, ayant honte de son ami.

- Hermione, ça va ? demanda Laurence en s'asseyant sur son lit qui était à côté de celui d'Hermione, couchée.

- Hum hum…, grommela-t-elle au travers de ses couvertures, puis elle dit plus sarcastiquement qu'elle l'aurait souhaité : La miss Je-Sais-Tout non sportive veut seulement oublier ce qu'elle vient d'entendre. Bonne nuit et à demain.

Laurence n'insista pas et se coucha.


	7. Ch7La quasi explosion et le rêve

_Chapitre 7__ La quasi-explosion et le rêve_

Le lendemain matin, Harry alla envoyer une lettre à Sirius et il rencontra Cho à la volière où ils eurent une véritable conversation pour une fois. Cela mit Harry sur un petit nuage et de plus, il avait un entraînement de Quidditch en après-midi. Il alla rejoindre les autres à la table de Gryffondor ou les filles avaient laissé de côté les paroles blessantes de Ron. Hermione reçu _La Gazette du Sorcier_ dans laquelle il y avait un article disant que Sirius était probablement à Londres. Il y avait un autre article où Sturgis Podmore, faisant partie de l'Ordre, avait été arrêté pour avoir été coincé en train de forcer une porte sécurisée au ministère.

- Ce n'était pas lui qui devait nous escorter avec les autres pour se rendre à la gare ? demanda Laurence.

- Oui… C'est étrange… dit Harry.

- Attendez ! dit Ron. Peut-être que le ministère croit qu'il est un partisan de Dumbledore et que c'était un piège pour pouvoir l'attraper.

- C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais c'est possible… avoua Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que dise tes «énergies» là-dessus, Laure ? demanda Ron, un peu moqueur.

- Ha ! dit Laurence sans rire. Je ne suis pas une miss Je-Sais-Tout-Sur-Tout comme tu l'as prétendu hier soir !

- J'ai dit ça !? s'exclama Ron, surpris. C'est vrai que tu l'aies un peu, - Elle lui lança regard noir – mais seulement dans ta magie, bien sûr !

- C'et mieux comme ça ! dit-elle, contente de l'entendre. Au cas où tu l'ignorerais, je déteste que l'on me catégorise aussi facilement comme tu l'as fait et là, je prend la défense de toutes celles qui ont de bonnes aptitudes à l'école !

- Nom de dieu, Laurence, vas-tu me dire ce que j'ai dit pour te mettre dans un tel état ? insista Ron.

- Tu as dit que toutes les miss Je-Sais-Tout seraient de bien meilleures filles si elles jouaient au Quidditch ! dit Hermione sur le même ton de reproche que Laurence.

- Je ne m'en rappelle même pas ! s'exclama Ron. Je suis désolé… Je ne le pense pas, enfin… La fille de mes rêves, je la voyais un peu comme ça, mais ça ne veut pas dire q…

- Ha ! Que vous pouvez être exigeants, les garçons ! s'exclama Hermione. Il vous faut absolument une fille parfaite dans la vie, autant sur le plan académique que physique !

Laurence intervint avant que Ron réplique et que Harry s'en mêle en prenant les nerfs.

- OK ! S'il vous plait ! Ce n'était que des paroles en l'air ! N'esse pas, Ron ? demanda Laurence en lui lançant un regard perçant.

- Oui, c'est… sûr ! Je ne m'en rappelle même pas… alors… dit Ron, intimidé par Laurence et son regard. Ce que j'ai dit n'a aucunes valeurs puisque… j'étais… saoul…

Hermione se calma peu à peu, mais garda une petite rancœur à l'intérieur, Laurence décida d'oublier ça et Harry était content que cette stupide histoire soit finie. Harry et Ron allèrent s'entraîner seuls, tandis que les filles faisaient leurs devoirs. Ils se retrouvèrent pour le déjeuner et les gars repartirent au véritable entraînement avec le reste de l'équipe. Laurence alla les voir, car le Quidditch lui manquait au fond d'elle-même et elle emmena Hermione qui vint à contre coeur. À leur grand découragement, l'équipe de Serpentard vint les voir pour les insulter, ce qui causa un important trac pour Ron. Hermione ne put s'en empêcher, elle sortit ses branches à tricoter et tricota, tout en regardant l'entraînement.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Laurence ne put supporter davantage les Serpentard, donc, sans être vu, elle lança une sphère invisible qui bloqua les cordes vocales d'un des joueurs pour quelques minutes. C'était Malefoy.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Hermione l'ayant vu faire.

- Je veux faire taire cette bande d'abrutis ! Tu vois bien que Ron a de la difficulté à cause d'eux.

- Ouais… dit-elle sans être affectée par la misère de son ami.

Laurence continua de lancer ses sorts invisibles pour quelques autres personnes. Angelina arrêta l'entraînement, car Katie saignait trop du nez à cause d'une erreur de Ron et des bonbons farceurs des jumeaux Weasley. L'équipe quitta le terrain et fut rejoint par Hermione et Laurence où cette dernière tenta de remonter le moral de Ron. L'équipe de Serpentard les suivait de près en arrière.

- Eille ! C'est qui la Sang-de-Bourbe qui a tenté de nous arrêter dans nos encouragements ? demanda Malefoy d'une voix forte. C'est miss Je-Sais-Tout ou miss l'Immortelle ?

La colère monta tranquillement en Laurence, mais Hermione lui prit le bras pour la calmer.

- Peu importe ! continua Malefoy. C'était vraiment ridicule de sa part, si elle croit nous arrêter si facilement avec des petits sortilèges d'un stupide petit pays du nord ! Et bien oui, c'est à toi que je parle, LAUrence !

Laurence se retourna.

- Non, Laure ! dit Harry, mais trop tard.

- À oui ? Désolée, je ne savais pas qu'un mome de quatre ans m'avait parlé dans son langage de Troll retardé ! dit-elle, jouant le jeu.

Elle se retourna et plusieurs membres de l'équipe rirent. Elle entendit derrière elle des pas précipités. L'équipe s'était rapprochée de l'autre.

- Un Troll retardé, en ? dit Malefoy, en colère, mais il se ressaisit. Tu n'es même pas capable de lancer de véritables insultes de notre pays, espèce de petite réfugiée politique !

Laurence rit à la surprise de tous.

- Hey, l'immortelle !? appela Malefoy. Est-ce vrai que tu as tué Diggory et que tu as ramené Potter après l'avoir rendu encore plus débile qu'avant pour faire croire que tu es invincible dans une stupide magie qui remonte à l'époque des cavernes où tes véritables parents t'ont élevée avec leur bisons sans te reconnaître parmi eux ?

Laurence s'arrêta et une puissante fureur monta en elle. Comment osait-il ? Ses yeux devinrent verts émeraudes, tandis qu'elle se retourna lentement avec une respiration bruyante. Soudainement, le ciel s'assombrit à n'en devenir noir, des éclairs tombèrent et un puissant vent se leva en venant tournoyer autour de Laurence qui perdait la raison.

- NON !! dirent Harry, Ron et Hermione d'une même voix, inquiets de ce qu'elle pourrait faire.

Une lumière verte sortit des mains de Laurence qui demeurait immobile en tentant de contrôler sa colère de toutes ses forces. Tous les autres devinrent inquiets et presque apeurés devant elle et ce qu'elle provoquait. Ils s'éloignèrent tranquillement d'elle qui ferma les yeux pour se contrôler, sauf Harry, Ron et Hermione qui tentaient de la calmer.

- Laurence, je t'en pris, reviens à toi ! dit Hermione, suppliante.

Elle était concentrée de toutes ses forces, tellement que quelques larmes sortirent de ses yeux clos. Le vent et les éclairs diminuèrent d'intensité lentement.

- Concentres-toi, Laurie-Fly ! Ne te laisse pas emporter par des paroles qui ne signifient rien ! cria Harry.

Brusquement, elle ouvrit les yeux et les darda sur ceux de Malefoy, effrayé. Ses yeux d'un vert émeraude semblaient lancer des éclairs à Malefoy tellement ils étaient perçants et presque effrayants. Sans attendre, Malefoy partit au château en courant et en cria sa peur, comme si Laurence l'avait attaqué. L'équipe de Serpentard déguerpit rapidement, anxieux de ce qu'était capable Laurence. L'autre équipe resta là, sur ses gardes.

Les éléments qu'avait manifestés Laurence s'évanouirent et ses mains lumineuses s'éteignirent, tandis que ses yeux se fermèrent. Elle tomba à genou et commença à pleurer, tout en se mettant en boule. Le trio se pencha à ses côtés, inquiet.

- Laurence, ça va ? demanda Ron.

- Laure, c'est fini. Ils sont partis et ta magie s'est calmée… dit Harry en lui prenant l'épaule pour la tourner vers eux.

Elle se tourna sur le dos et cessa de pleurer, les yeux toujours clos.

- Ça va aller, Laurence… dit Hermione en lui caressant le visage humide.

Laurence se rassit et la prit dans ses bras. Hermione la serra fortement et la consola. Le reste de l'équipe s'approcha en silence. Laurence sécha ses larmes et ouvrit enfin les yeux qui étaient redevenus brun vert. Elle se releva avec l'aide des trois autres.

- C'était ta magie, n'esse pas, Laurence ? demanda Fred, sérieusement.

- Oui… dit-elle enfin en regardant le sol. Je suis désolée que vous ayez vu une telle horreur…

- Mais non voyons, grâce à ça, tu as fichu une sacré trouille à Malefoy et aux autres ! dit George.

- George, s'il te plait, ce n'est pas drôle ! dit Angelina.

- Voilà ce qui se passe lorsque je perds le contrôle… dit Laurence en levant ses yeux tristes. A… J…

Elle ne trouvait plus ses mots, trop accablée.

- Viens à ta tour, tu te sentiras mieux, dit Katie.

Ils retournèrent à la tour de Gryffondor et Laurence s'asseye dans un fauteuil face aux autres.

- N'en parlez à personne, s'il vous plait… implora-t-elle. Car je risque d'avoir de gros problèmes, car Malefoy et les autres n'hésiteront pas à me dénoncer de les avoir attaqués.

- Mais tu n'as rien fait ! Tu ne leur à rien lancer… dit Alicia.

- Je le sais bien… Mais ils déformeront tout et les autres vont tout gober… N'oubliez pas que je suis une Filandia et une «immortelle» aux yeux de tous...

- Mais pas aux nôtres en tout cas, dit Angelina. Si tu as le moindre problème, on sera prêt à défendre ta cause !

Tous les autres acquiescèrent avec enthousiasme.

- Merci… murmura Laurence, choyée devant une telle compréhension.

L'équipe se retira et les trois autres attendirent plus d'informations.

- Tu n'avais pas réussi à avoir le contrôle de ta magie et de toi-même ? demanda Ron.

- Oui, mais ces temps-ci je suis confrontée à une multitude d'épreuves et les sarcasmes de Malefoy ont fait débordé le vase… Désolée, je vais aller me coucher pour faire le point et me reprendre en main…

- Mais juste avant, Laure, dit Hermione. Tu as vraiment tenté de te contrôler et tu as réussi… D'après moi, tu n'as pas perdu le contrôle, non ?

- En effet, ce sont vos paroles qui m'ont aidé à revenir à moi rapidement… dit-elle en se dirigeant vers les marches. Un peu plus et je perdais vraiment le contrôle…

- Comment elle a fait pour faire aussi peur à Malefoy seulement avec ses yeux ? demanda Ron, lorsque Laurence eut franchi la porte du dortoir.

- Ils étaient effrayants ses yeux, Ron ! dit Hermione en repensant à la scène.

Laurence refit les mêmes exercices mentaux et magiques qu'elle avait utilisés il y quelques années pour s'aider à avoir un contrôle absolu. Cela dura une bonne partie de la nuit, tandis que les gars tentaient de faire leurs devoirs. À minuit, ils laissèrent tombé et allèrent se coucher. Harry fit un rêve étrange, mais beau, ce qui le surpris. Il rêva qu'il sortait dehors pendant la nuit, à la peine lune, et qu'il se rendait près du lac. Il y voyait Laurence dans sa robe de bal à Noël de l'an précédent et qu'elle chantait une douce chanson tout en marcha sur l'eau et en bougeant gracieusement dans la lumière de la lune. Il se réveilla soudainement et sa voix résonnait encore dans sa tête pendant quelques secondes. Il regarda sa montre et il était 2h34 du matin. Il se rendormit.

Le lendemain, les gars firent leurs devoirs retardataires, tandis que les filles s'occupèrent à des choses beaucoup plus plaisantes, tout en aidant parfois les garçons.

Pendant que les filles ne pouvaient les entendre, Harry raconta son drôle de rêve à Ron. Il trouva cela étrange, mais ne s'en formalisa pas.

- Ça arrive de rêver à des choses étranges, tu sais… dit Ron.

- Oui… Mais c'est le premier depuis bien longtemps qui n'a pas rapport au cimetière, dit Harry.

- Tant mieux, c'est un signe que tu t'en remets… dit Ron pour l'encourager.

Il lui sourit.

Le soir même, Ron reçu une lettre de Percy le conseillant de couper ses liens avec Harry et Dumbledore et, au besoin, qu'il pouvait se confier à Ombrage. Il l'invita aussi à tenter de convaincre Laurence d'entrer au ministère. Il jeta la lettre remplie de balivernes dans le feu et retourna à son devoir d'Astronomie. Hermione corrigea leur devoir et Harry crut voir la tête de Sirius dans le feu. En effet, il apparut et parla avec le quatuor, maintenant seul dans la pièce. Ils parlèrent d'Hagrid qui ne revenait pas, de Dumbledore dont les jours seraient supposément comptés à Poudlard et du ministre qui avait peur que Dumbledore forme une armée pour renverser le ministère. C'était à cause de cela que les cours de DCFM furent modifiés pour empêcher de former les élèves au combat.

Le lendemain, dans La Gazette, ils apprirent qu'Ombrage avait été nommée Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard pour remettre de l'ordre dans l'école. Au cours de DCFM, Ombrage donna une autre semaine de retenue à Harry pour avoir dit que Voldemort avait possédé le professeur Quirrell. Angelina fut très fâchée de l'apprendre, car il allait encore manquer leur entraînement. Ombrage assista à plusieurs cours pour faire l'inspection de ses collègues. De plus, elle ne rata pas à plusieurs reprises de vanter et solliciter Laurence à travailler avec elle et pour le ministère.

- Plutôt mourir que de travailler avec elle… murmura Laurence en sortant du cours de Métamorphose.

- Je suis d'accord… dit Harry.

Laurence n'en pouvait plus, mais elle résista à la pression.

Le soir, la main d'Harry se soulageait dans une solution apaisante concoctée par Laurence et Hermione. Elles proposèrent d'apprendre la DCFM par eux-mêmes. Hermione proposa Harry comme professeur, mais il protesta et se compara à Laurence qui avait vécu la même horreur l'été dernier. Il proposa de le donner ensemble.

- Non, Harry… Je ne peux pas… C'est ma magie qui m'a sauvée et non la votre… Je ne pourrai pas l'enseigner, encore moins la vôtre, je ne l'étudie que depuis un peu plus d'un an ! s'opposa Laurence. C'est vrai qu'il y a certaines choses dans ma magie que vous pourriez apprendre, mais ça prend énormément de temps… Oublies-moi, Harry.

- Mais tu as vécu tout comme moi ce qui c'est passé dans le cimetière ! dit Harry.

- C'est vrai ! Tu sais ce que l'on ressent lorsqu'on est confronté à une telle situation et tout ça ! dit Ron. C'était horrible et je n'aurais voulu pour rien au monde être à ta place…

- De plus, je t'ai vu à l'œuvre l'an passé avec le faux professeur Maugrey et tu étais bonne. Tu as acquis énormément de sortilèges en peu de temps. Il y en a même que tu maîtrises mieux qu'Harry, dit Hermione.

- Combien ? Deux ou trois seulement !

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu peux sûrement aider Harry à quelques occasions, dit Hermione. Ça lui ferait peut-être un poids de moins sur les épaules de savoir qu'il ne serait pas seul…

- Eh ! Je n'ai pas dit que j'acceptais ! dit subitement Harry.

- Pensez-y au moins ! dit Ron au deux concernés.

Ils acquiescèrent à la proposition.

Deux semaines passèrent et ils n'avaient pas donné leur réponse, mais Hermione ne cessa pas d'en parler. Elle en parla à plusieurs intéressés et ils allaient tous se rencontrer à Pré-au-Lard lors que la première semaine d'octobre.

Le jour venu, ils se rendirent à la Tête de Sanglier où ils virent entrer une vingtaine d'élèves au grand découragement d'Harry. Lorsqu'ils furent tous assis autour du quatuor, ils louangèrent Harry sur ses exploits des quatre dernières années et Hermione expliqua le but de cette réunion.

- Attendez ! interrompit Laurence qui n'avait pas mis un mot et qui sentait qu'il n'était pas prudent de parler de tout ça dans un tel endroit. J'aimerais seulement sécuriser les lieux de oreilles indiscrètes…

- Il n'y en a pas ici ! répliqua Zacharias Smith.

- Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences, mon cher ! répondit-elle sèchement en se levant et en sentant tous les yeux braqués sur elle.

Elle leva mes paumes lumineuses devant elle, se concentra et ferma ses yeux verts quelques secondes. Une très légère bourrasque de vent souffla et un mur circulaire translucide comme de l'eau apparut autour du groupe. Laurence se rassit sous les yeux du groupe, soit stupéfiés ou impressionnés.

- Qu'as-tu fait exactement ? demanda Cho, curieuse.

- J'ai mis un mur de protection que seulement nous pouvons voir pour empêcher les gens de la pièce de nous entendre, dit-elle. Par simple précaution…

- Mais ils t'ont vu jeter le sort ! dit Susan Bones.

- Non, j'ai enclenché un autre maléfice où ils ne m'ont vu que me lever. Présentement, ils nous voient, mais ne nous entendent pas, croyant que l'on parle très bas, expliqua Laurence.

- Je veux apprendre ça ! s'exclama Lee Jordan.

- Désolée, mais ça ne s'apprend pas, c'est déjà acquis ou ce ne l'est pas… dit Laurence, désolée.

- C'est vrai, tu es une Filandia, donc il n'y aura que tes enfants qui hériteront de ta magie… dit Ernie.

- Exacte… Ne croyez pas que c'est égoïste de ma part. J'aimerais vous enseigner ce que je sais, mais c'est pratiquement impossible et trop long…

- Par contre, elle pourrait assister Harry pour certains sorts «britanniques» qu'elle maîtrise autant que lui, sinon mieux. En plus, elle a acquis beaucoup d'expérience et de vécu au cours de ses études en Finlande, proposa et vanta Hermione.

- C'est vrai que toi aussi tu as vu Tu-Sais-Qui renaître ! dit Neville.

- Oui, mais ce ne fut pas aussi simple…

- Tu as sûrement jeté des sorts britanniques que tu pourrais nous montrer avec Harry ! ajouta Katie Bell.

- Ouais, mais…

- Je veux savoir comment tu t'y es pris pour sauter des gradins ! dit le petit Dennis Crivey.

- S'il vous plait ! coupa Hermione voyant son amie inécoutée. Là n'est pas le sujet de cette réunion. Oui, elle en sait des choses, mais pas autant que Harry en matière de magie britannique. Par contre, ce que nous pouvons apprendre de sa magie, c'est la préparation, l'avant et l'après duel, ce qui doit se passer dans votre esprit lors d'un duel.

- Génial ! dit Hannah Abbot. Ce sera complet avec deux professeurs aussi exceptionnels !

Les autres approuvèrent. Laurence se sentait petite dans ses souliers, mais cela passa un peu. Ils signèrent une feuille qui ressemblait à un contrat à leurs yeux et tous partirent. Laurence abandonna son sortilège de protection. Ils apprirent par Hermione que Ginny sortait avec Michael Corner ce qui scandalisa Ron au beau milieu de la rue où ils marchaient.

- Calme-toi, Ron. Tu vois bien pourquoi elle ne voulait pas te le dire, avec ton attitude en l'apprenant, dit Hermione.

- Ta sœur a le droit de faire ce qu'elle veut, Ron… dit Laurence.

Le lundi, ils apprirent que tous les groupes d'élèves étaient dissous et que l'on devait avoir la permission d'Ombrage d'en former un, sinon c'était le renvoi.

- Vous croyez qu'elle est au courant pour notre groupe de défense ? demanda Ron, inquiet.

- Impossible, j'ai caché et sécurisé la liste des noms… dit Hermione.

- Peut-être qu'elle a entendu un des membres en parler à un autre, ça pourrait très bien arriver en ne faisant pas attention… dit Laurence.

- En tout cas, ce n'est pas cela qui nous arrêtera, dit Harry.

Au cours d'histoire de la magie, Hedwige entra, blessée, dans la pièce et Harry sortit avec elle pour la confier au professeur Gobe-Planche. La lettre qu'elle avait apportée était de Sniffle qui lui donnait rendez-vous.

- Tu sais, Harry, j'aurais pu la soigner Hedwige, dit Laurence sans un ton de reproche quand ils se virent au déjeuner.

- Ha oui, c'est vrai… Désolé… dit Harry, mal à l'aise devant une telle évidence qui lui aurait rendu sa chouette beaucoup de rapidement et sans complications.

- Ce n'est pas grave ! dit Laurence. L'important, c'est qu'elle guérisse !

- Oui… dit Harry, rassuré.

Le soir, ils apprirent par Angelina que l'équipe n'était pas reformée, car Ombrage devait y réfléchir. Ils étaient dévastés en l'apprendre. À minuit, Sirius apparut dans le feu comme prévu et les dissuada de former leur groupe de défense.

- Quoi ? J'avais pourtant pris soin de protéger notre conversation ! Comment Ding a-t-il pu nous entendre ? s'exclama Laurence.

- Tu l'as mise un peu en retard ta protection, je crois… dit Hermione.

Laurence soupira, mécontente que son plan n'ait pas valu la peine. Maintenant, l'Ordre le savait. Par contre, Sirius les félicita pour leur initiative illégale contre Ombrage.

- Tu es d'accord avec ça ? dit Hermione.

- Bien sûr ! dit Sirius. C'est ce que j'aurais fait avec James et les autres si on avait été confronté à une peste comme Ombrage !

Soudainement, une main boudineuse, celle d'Ombrage, essaya d'attraper la tête de Sirius qui avait disparu quelques secondes avant l'apparition de la main. Les autres demeurèrent surpris et inquiet pour Sirius, mais la main disparut voyant qu'elle ne pouvait plus l'attrapper.

Le lendemain, ils apprirent que l'équipe de Gryffondor était reconstituée grâce à la pression de McGonagall et même de Dumbledore. À sept heures, les garçon allèrent à leur entraînement sous une pluie torrentielle. Après une demi-heure, ils s'avouèrent vaincu par le temps. Harry eut mal à sa cicatrice et devina que Voldemort était en colère au même instant. Harry demeura seul dans la salle commune et Dobby vint lui ramener Hedwige. Harry lui demanda où qu'il pourrait pratiquer des sortilèges de défense en cachette et l'elfe lui expliqua ce qu'était la Salle sur Demande.

Le lendemain, Harry donna rendez-vous au groupe le soir même. Le quatuor passa trois fois devant le morceau de mur précisé par Dobby en pensant à se qu'ils désiraient le plus et une porte apparut. Ils entrèrent et les autres arrivèrent. Ils se trouvèrent un nom : l'Armée de Dumbledore et Harry fut nommé chef. Ce dernier les fit pratiquer l'Expelliarmus en équipe de deux. Ron et Hermione se mirent ensemble et Laurence se mit avec Neville avec qui elle lui donna des chances sans qu'il le sache pour l'encourager. Ils sortirent une heure plus tard, s'ayant tous bien pratiqué.

Deux semaines passèrent et ils pratiquèrent plusieurs sortilèges où Laurence en prit quelques-uns en charge. Lors d'une réunion, Hermione donna un faux Gallion à tout le monde où la date et l'heure des réunions seraient inscrites sur la tranche. Lors de cette même réunion, Harry céda sa place à Laurence pour expliquer le sortilège d'Entrave. Elle s'était bien débrouillée, malgré sa timidité.

- Je trouve que tu nous as très bien expliqué quoi faire, Laure ! dit Hermione en sortant de la Salle sur Demande avec les autres. Sérieusement, exactement comme un prof l'aurait fait…

- N'en met pas trop quand même… dit modestement Laurence. J'ai bégayé à plusieurs reprises…

- Ça n'a pas tellement paru, dit Ron. Vous formez une belle équipe tous les deux…

Le match entre le lion et le serpent approchait et les joueurs se lancèrent des sorts pour se nuire, sans oublier les insultes gratuites. Le mois de novembre arriva rapidement et le jour du match également. Ron avait un aspect presque maladif, causé par le trac et son estime ne tenait qu'à un fil. Avant de partir, Hermione donna un bec sur la joue de Ron qui «l'hypnotisa» jusqu'au terrain.

- Pourquoi ce petit bec, dit-moi ? demanda Laurence lorsqu'elle et Hermione se rendirent sur le terrain de Quidditch.

- Ce n'était que pour l'encourager, dit Hermione. Tu l'as vu comment il avait l'air dérouté avant même le petit-déjeuner…

- Je l'avais remarqué, ne t'en fais pas. Ce serait dur de ne pas le voir… dit Laurence.

- Toi qui l'as vu à l'œuvre. D'après toi, comment va-t-il s'en tirer ? demanda Hermione, inquiète pour Ron.

- Heu… dit Laurence qui haussa les épaules et les sourcils ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'osait pas dire la vérité.

- D'accord, je vois, dit Hermione qui comprit en s'asseyant dans les gradins. En espérant que tu n'es pas raison, sinon les Serpentard ne se gêneront pas de lui saboter le moral…

- Je le sais… soupira Laurence.

Le match commença et c'était Lee Jordan qui commentait. Les Serpentard chantaient une chanson horrible «_Weasley est notre roi_». Laurence grogna de rage et le jeu de Ron était nettement affecté.

- Tu ne peux rien y faire Laure… dit Hermione.

- Je le sais… soupira-t-elle.

Le score était de 20 à 10 pour Serpentard, lorsque Harry attrapa le Vif d'or de justesse avant Malefoy. Harry reçu un cognard dans les reins et tomba au sol. Il reprit rapidement ses esprits n'ayant fait qu'une chute superficielle.

- Une chance qu'il était proche du sol… dit Laurence en le regardant se relever.

- Ouais… dit Hermione.

Malefoy les provoqua et Harry et George sautèrent sur lui.

- Que font-ils ? demanda Hermione.

- Malefoy les a irrités, je crois bien… Ce n'est pas surprenant, mais ils auraient pu se retenir de lui sauter à la gorge… dit Laurence qui voyait Bibine les séparer.

Harry et George furent envoyés au bureau d'Ombrage où elle leur interdit à vie de jouer au Quidditch, tout comme Fred qui avait été retenu par les filles.

Laurence et Hermione sortirent du terrain et cherchèrent Ron des yeux.

- Pauvre Ron ! dit Laurence. Il s'est sûrement isolé à quelque part…

- Mais il n'était pas si terrible, même… s'il n'a bloqué aucun tir… dit Hermione.

Elles rentrèrent à la tour de Gryffondor et virent l'équipe qui était furieuse. Harry leur apprit pour lui, Fred et George. Elles devinrent furieuses contre Ombrage.

- Il va falloir vous remplacer, c'est ça que ça veut dire ! dit Angelina, furieuse. Super !

- Vous allez sûrement trouver quelqu'un pour chaque poste qui conviendra un peu… les encouragea Laurence.

- Je l'espère…Ce ne sera pas évident… Tu peux t'essayer, Laurence, c'est vrai ! Tu as sûrement du chien comme ton frère…

- Du chien peut-être pas, mais oui, je me débrouille bien…

- Je veux te voir aux essais ! dit Angelina avec un ton qui ressemblait à un ordre.

- Je vais essayer de venir, mais je te promets rien… dit Laurence pour la calmer.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Ron arriva enfin, le moral dans les talons. Laurence et Harry tentèrent de le remonter, mais sans grand succès. Hermione qui regardait par la fenêtre vit de la lumière dans la cabane d'Hagrid. Ils filèrent le voir sous la cape d'Harry, sauf Laurence qui devint invisible par elle-même puisque que la cape n'était pas assez grande. Ils entrèrent et virent Hagrid avec un œil au beurre noir et avec plusieurs plaies. Laurence lui proposa de soigner ses plaies et il accepta à contre cœur. Il raconta son expédition chez les géants avec Madame Maxime. Sa mission avait échoué pour recruter les géants à leur cause.

Soudainement, Ombrage arriva et les autres se cachèrent sous la cape dans un coin de la pièce collé les uns sur les autres. Ombrage arpenta la pièce et dit qu'elle avait vu les pas de quatre personnes se diriger vers la cabane. Laurence leva sa main lentement, mais Harry l'empêcha d'agir pouvant révéler leur présence. Elle lui lança un regard de reproche, mais il la regarda fermement où son visage était à quelques centimètres du sien. On pouvait bien discerner que ses yeux lui lançaient un message. Elle abandonna et Ombrage interrogea Hagrid sur son œil au beurre noir, que Laurence n'avait pas eu le temps de soigner, et sur son absence. Il lui mentit du mieux qu'il le put. Elle partit et les quatre autres firent de même un peu plus tard, tout en effaçant leur pas dans la neige.

- Que voulais-tu faire, Laure, tout à l'heure ? demanda Harry en pénétrant dans la salle commune.

- Je voulais effacer nos pas et dire à Hagrid par la pensée de s'intéresser à ces derniers en allant voir, pour faire voir à Ombrage qu'elles n'étaient pas là à part les siennes… dit Laurence, déçue.

- Ça aurait épargné à Hagrid de mentir… dit Ron.

- Oui, mais ça ne change pas grand-chose. Puisque si Laurence l'aurait fait, Ombrage aurait soupçonné que quelqu'un les ait effacés et qui aurait été présent proche de la cabane, ainsi pouvant révéler notre présence… dit Hermione.

- Je voulais bien faire… soupira Laurence.

- Je n'en doute pas, Laure… dit Hermione. Mais tu ne peux pas intervenir dans tout, tu sais…

Elle soupira en perdant le peu de sourire qui lui restait.

- Tu as tout de même de bonnes intentions et c'est ça qui compte… dit Harry.

- Ouais… dit Laurence, peu convaincue.

Au cours des jours qui suivirent, Hermione tenta de changer le programme des cours d'Hagrid pour lui éviter des problèmes avec Ombrage, mais sans réussir à le résonner. Pendant ces jours là, Harry refit le même rêve avec Laurence sur le lac, mais il y avait toujours une partie qui se rajoutait. Après l'avoir admirée en train de chanter, elle venait le voir, rayonnante. Une autre nuit, elle l'invitait à le suivre sur l'eau en lui prenant la main. Une autre fois, ils marchaient ensemble sur l'eau grâce au pouvoir de Laurence et elle chantait toujours la même chanson. Cela l'intrigua et en parla à Ron qui fut surpris sur l'instant, mais pas plus que ça.

Mardi, ils allèrent au cours avec Hagrid dans la forêt dans laquelle ils marchèrent pendant dix minutes. Quelques chevaux d'aspect reptiliens vinrent à leur rencontre, mais il n'y avait que quatre élèves, en plus d'Hagrid qui les voyait. Il y avait Neville, un garçon de Serpentard, Harry et Laurence. C'étaient des Sombrals et selon certains, cela portait malheur d'en voir un. Hagrid le nia et expliqua qu'ils étaient très utiles et qu'ils avaient un très bons sens de l'orientation. Hermione expliqua que seulement ceux qui avaient vu la mort pouvaient les voir. Laurence se sentit étrange. Qui avait-elle vu mourir ? Ce n'était pas Cedric, elle avait été devant lui pour tenter de le protéger… Son souvenir…Si lointain, mais…Elle sortit de ses songes lorsque Ombrage apparut parmi eux et elle parla à Hagrid comme si il était un retardé. Après le cours, Hermione explosa de rage face à l'attitude d'Ombrage.

- J'aurais bien aimé voir un Sombral… dit Hermione, plus calme.

- Vraiment ? dit Laurence.

- Oh, désolée… C'était idiot de dire ça… Tu les as vu ? dit Hermione.

Elle acquiesça sombrement.

- Qui as-tu vu mourir ? Ce n'était pas Cedric en tout cas, dit Harry.

- Je ne sais pas… dit Laurence, attristée.

- Est-ce que tu t'ais rappelé de ton souvenir depuis la rentrée ? demanda Harry.

- Quel souvenir ? demandèrent Ron et Hermione en même temps.

- Celui que je me suis presque souvenu lorsque j'ai vu un Sombral à la rentrée, celui que tu ne voyais pas, Ron…dit Laurence. Il est un peu plus précis, mais encore assez vague…

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais pour l'instant sur ce souvenir ? demanda Hermione.

- Que j'y étais évidemment. La souffrance et la peur m'entouraient, sans parler des ténèbres… dit Laurence.

- C'est horrible… dit Hermione, attristée pour elle.

- Eh, Wistiti ! dit méchamment Malefoy, derrière eux. Tu crois que si tu voyais quelqu'un mourir, cela pourrait t'aider à voir les Souafles sur le terrain !

Le quatuor se retourna vers lui avec un regard noir. Il se mit à rire avec ses amis et son regard croisa celui de Laurence pendant quelques secondes. Elle le sentit incertain, presque craintif en sa présence. Il partit aussitôt avec ses amis sur les talons.

- N'y fait pas attention, dit Hermione à Ron.

Après le dîner, ils allèrent faire leurs devoirs dans la salle commune. Hermione et Laurence étaient déjà à des tables différentes dans leurs travaux lorsque Harry et Ron descendirent du dortoir avec leur sac plein à craquer. Ils s'assirent à une table ensemble entre celle de Laurence et celle d'Hermione. En tentant de se concentrer sur son devoir d'histoire, Harry crut entendre quelqu'un fredonner doucement derrière lui. Il tourna la tête et constata que c'était Laurence un peu plus loin qui fredonnait quelque chose qui lui était familier. Il fit signe à Ron de regarder Laurence et il remarqua lui aussi qu'elle chantonnait.

- Laurence ? Qu'est-ce que tu chantes ? demanda Harry à Laurence qui se retourna vers les garçons.

- Quoi ? Je ne chantais pas… dit-elle sans comprendre.

- Si tu fredonnais quelque chose… dit Ron.

- Oh… C'est possible, désolée… dit Laurence. Des fois, je ne m'en rends pas compte…

- Ce n'est pas grave…dit Harry la voyant rougir. Pourrais-tu la chanter plus fort, car j'ai comme l'impression de la connaître…

- Euh… dit Laurence prise au dépourvu et elle regarda autour d'elle, il y avait que quelques élèves de deuxième et de sixième année à des tables plus loin. D'accord, si ça peut t'aider à te souvenir de la chanson…

Elle alla s'asseoir à leur table pour lui éviter de chanter trop fort pouvant déranger les autres qui travaillaient. Elle semblait très timide de devoir le faire, elle en avait les joues rosées. Elle vit Hermione qui la regardait et l'encourageait en souriant.

- Ne riez pas… dit-elle.

- Promis, dirent les gars.

Elle chanta ceci, mélodieusement :

_(NdA : La chanson qui suit ne m'appartient pas, c'est un extrait de Scarborough fair de Celtic Woman. __Elle est très belle.)_

_« __Are you going to Scarborough fair?  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme  
Remember me to one who lives there  
He once was a true love of mine_

Tell him to make me a cambric shirt  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme  
Without no seam nor needlework  
Then he'll be a true love of mine... »

Elle s'arrêta là, ayant assez chanté. Les gars étaient étonnés, mais enchantés par sa douce voix. Elle partit pour se lever, mais Harry la retint.

- Tu chantes exactement la même chanson comme dans mon rêve… dit Harry, surpris par ce hasard.

- Quel rêve ? demanda Laurence, intriguée.

Il lui raconta son rêve où elle s'y trouvait. Elle demeurait fixe, pensive et surprise.

- Ce ne doit être qu'un hasard. Peut-être que je t'ai déjà entendu la chanter sans m'en rendre compte et cette chanson m'ait réapparu dans un rêve… dit Harry pour la rassurée.

Elle fronça les sourcils, comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

- Tu sais que je vais au lac ? demanda Laurence en défigeant un peu.

- Quoi ? dit Harry qui ne la comprenait pas.

- Depuis que j'ai failli perdre le contrôle de mes pouvoirs devant Malefoy, je vais chanter au lac plusieurs nuits par semaine pour mieux me contrôler et pour évacuer mes pensées négatives… avoua Laurence.

- Tu ne nous avais pas dit ça… dit Hermione en les rejoignant.

- À quoi ça aurait servi que vous le sachiez, ce n'est qu'un nouveau moyen que j'ai découvert de faire la paix en moi-même… dit Laurence.

- Ce n'est pas une raison, nous sommes tes amis, Laure ! dit Ron.

- On aurait aimé savoir que tu chantais aussi bien ! dit Harry.

- Si vous le dites… dit modestement Laurence.

- Tu es aussi bien de nous croire ! dit Hermione en souriant. Car c'est la vérité…

- Mais par contre, ne le dites pas… dit Laurence. Je suis encore mal à l'aise de dévoiler cette habileté aux autres…

- D'accord… Promis ! dirent les autres.

Décembre arriva et Noël s'approchait rapidement. Lors de dernière réunion de l'A.D. avant Noël, Harry arriva seul à l'avance et les trois poursuiveuses de Gryffondor arrivèrent. Elles lui dirent qu'il l'avait remplacé, lui, Fred et George.

- Laurence Dubois te remplacera, elle a l'agilité d'un poursuiveur, alors on l'a mise attrapeuse…Les jumeaux seront remplacés par Ginny Weasley, qui a tout de même de la précision et par un crétin, Andrew Kirke qui a de la force dans le bras… enfin quand ça lui tente… dit Angelina.

Harry ne sut pas trop comment se sentir à l'égard de son amie qui le remplaçait. Selon Ron, elle était bonne, mais en tant que poursuiveuse. Elle saura sans doute se débrouiller et au moins ce n'était pas n'importe qui qui n'avait jamais monté sur un balai. Il aurait préféré jouer avec elle, plutôt qu'être remplacé pour une idiotie. Lors du cours, il décida de pratiquer ce qu'ils avaient vu jusqu'à maintenant. Tous avaient fait de bon progrès et Harry resta un peu seul avec Cho qui lui parla de Cedric en pleurant.

Ron, Hermione et Laurence retournèrent à la tour avec précaution et se lancèrent dans leurs devoirs. Harry les rejoignit une demi-heure plus tard et il ne semblait pas là, même qu'il était dans un état de choc. Il s'assit et les trois insistèrent pour savoir ce qui s'était passé.

- Cho et toi, vous vous êtes embrassés ? demanda Hermione avec un petit sourire.

Laurence le scrutait en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Alors ? demanda Ron.

Harry hocha la tête à l'affirmative et Ron brandit un poing de triomphe, tandis que Hermione et Laurence souriaient.

- C'était comment ? demanda Ron, fou de joie.

- Humide… parce qu'elle pleurait, dit Harry, honnêtement.

- Tu embrasses si mal que ça ?! dit Ron, moqueur.

- Voyons Ron ! Ce n'est pas la faute d'Harry si elle pleurait ! dit Laurence.

- C'est vrai, elle pleure tout le temps et partout, dit Hermione qui leur expliqua que Cho avait le cœur brisé entre Harry et Cedric.

- Tu vas la revoir ? demanda Laurence.

- Heu… Nécessairement puisque l'on a d'autres réunions de l'A.D…

- Elle voulait dire que tu la revois seul à seule, précisa Hermione en souriant.

Il alluma et en y pensant son estomac se contracta.

- Et si il n'a pas envi de la revoir ? dit Ron en le regardant.

- Voyons, Ron… dit Hermione. Tu sais bien que ça fait une éternité que Harry aime Cho.

- Vraiment ? dit Laurence, surpris de l'apprendre en souriant de plus bel. Alors c'est ta chance, Harry. Ne fait pas la gaffe de la perdre.

Ils allèrent se coucher et Harry remarqua que la Sphère Lumino Révélack était devenue bleu marin.

« Laure ! Ta Sphère est devenue bleu foncé…» dit-il un peu inquiet, chassant Cho de ses pensées.

« Oh ! Fait attention dans ce cas et reste sur tes gardes. »

« D'accord…»

Ils s'endormirent.


	8. Ch8Les attaques et la clé

_Chapitre 8__ Les attaques et la clé_

Au milieu de la nuit, Laurence se réveilla en sursaut. Quelque chose n'allait pas et elle entendit Ron parler fort, tout comme Harry. Elle sortit de son lit, mit sa robe de chambre et alla dans le dortoir des gars.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? demanda Dean.

Elle ne l'entendit pas et alla voir Harry qui tremblait de tout son corps.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Laurence, inquiète.

- Il a vu mon père se faire attaquer par un serpent, dit Ron à côté d'elle.

- Ce n'était pas un rêve, c'était réel ! cria Harry.

- Je te crois, dit-elle, puis plus bas pour que personne ne l'entende. C'est ce que Dumbledore avait craint…

Elle le regarda et vit une frousse extrême dans ses yeux.

- Tu dois te calmer, Harry, dit-elle en le prenant par les épaules. Respire et regard moi dans les yeux…

Il la regarda et sentit une forte haine monter en lui. Il voulait la frapper, lui faire mal. Par contre, son sentiment s'estompa, car ses muscles se décrispèrent lentement et son cœur battit un peu moins vite. Laurence le lâcha et le professeur McGonagall et Neville arrivèrent. Elle l'emmena chez le directeur et Ron et Laurence vinrent avec eux. Harry raconta son rêve à Dumbledore qui ne le regardait pas. Dumbledore donna des instructions à deux directeurs dans des portraits et tous s'assirent. Les deux personnages revinrent et dirent que Arthur était mal en point. Ils l'emmenaient à Ste-Mangouste.

- Je pourrais aller le rejoindre, professeur ? demanda Laurence, voulant se rendre utile.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Laurence, les guérisseurs seront quoi faire, dit Dumbledore qui se retourna vers Minerva. Pourriez-vous aller chercher les autres enfants Weasley, Minerva ?

- Bien sûr ! dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. Euh, Albus, pour ce qui est de Molly… ?

- Laurence s'en chargera. Si elle le veut bien…

Elle acquiesça et baissa la tête en fermant les yeux. Elle se concentra pour exécuter l'un des sorts les plus complexes de sa magie ; un type de transplanage. Elle disparut soudainement dans des bulles de savon qui se dirigèrent vers l'un des tableaux et disparut à l'intérieur. Dumbledore dit à un autre ancien directeur de prévenir Sirius. McGonagall et les autres Weasley entrèrent. Soudainement, une plume de Fumseck apparut, ce qui signifiait que Ombrage approchait, donc Minerva partit pour l'occuper. Les Weasley et Harry partirent à l'aide d'un Portoloin au 12, square Grimmaurd. Sirius vint les voir et Harry leur expliqua son rêve «réel».

- Maman est là ? demanda Fred.

- Non, pas encore, mais Laurence est avec elle. Elles devraient arrivées d'une minute à l'autre, répondit Sirius. Il faut que l'on attende que Molly ait reçu la nouvelle par l'hôpital avant de pouvoir aller voir Arthur, sinon Harry va avoir des problèmes avec le ministère, sachant qu'il voit des choses à des centaines de kilomètres de lui.

Tous étaient fébriles et même sous le choc.

- De plus, ça créerait de sérieux problèmes pour l'Ordre, car Arthur était en mission…

Les jumeaux se mirent en colère de ne pas pouvoir aller le voir et Sirius tenta de les calmer avec de bons arguments.

- Je sais que c'est difficile, mais nous devons attendre que votre mère ou Laurence nous prévienne, dit Sirius, calme.

Ils s'assirent dans la cuisine et burent une Bièraubeurre en silence.

Un peu avant, les bulles de Laurence apparurent dans l'un des cadres du square Grimmaurd et elle redevint elle-même. Le voyage fut si dur qu'elle tomba à genou, car c'était l'une des rares fois qu'elle l'avait utilisé sur une longue distance. Le temps pressait, donc elle se rendit dans le Hall où elle vit Sirius qui sortait de la cuisine.

- Sirius ! dit Laurence qui le vit venir à sa rencontre, inquiet. Tu es au courant pour Mr Weasley ?

- Oui, Phineas vient de m'informer, dit Sirius. Mais toi que fais-tu ici ?

- Je vais prévenir, Mrs Weasley, dit Laurence rapidement. Elle est bien au terrier ?

Il acquiesça.

- D'accord, je pars tout de suite ! dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

- Attends ! Comment comptes-tu t'y rendre ? demanda Sirius en la retenant par le bras.

- Transplanage…

- Tu n'as pas l'âge pour transplaner, Laurence !

- Ne t'en fait pas ! C'est un transplanage propre à ma magie, Sirius. Le ministère ne peut pas me détecter.

- D'accord, vile dans le cas ! Et soit prudente !

- Comment toujours ! dit-elle en refermant la porte.

Elle se concentra et des voiles blancs lumineux l'entourèrent. Un petit vent se leva et elle disparut dans la lumière qui s'éteignit aussitôt. C'était le même type de transplanage que tout à l'heure, mais les voiles blancs lui permettaient de parcourir une plus grande distance et plus rapidement. Plus la matière magique dans la laquelle elle disparaissait était grande et lumineuse, plus la distance et la vitesse étaient grandes.

Elle réapparut quelques secondes plus tard dans le jardin du Terrier dans les mêmes voiles blancs. Essoufflée, elle traversa la cour et elle vit Mrs Weasley, paniquée et en robe de chambre, courir jusqu'à elle.

- Que se passe-t-il, Laurence ? demanda-t-elle sur le bord des larmes.

- C'est Arthur. Il a été attaqué par un serpent lors de sa mission pour l'Ordre, dit Laurence en prenant les mains tremblantes de Molly. Mais ne vous en faites, il a été retrouvé et il est présentement à Ste-Mangouste.

Bill arriva en courant dans sa robe de chambre.

- Qui l'a découvert ? demanda Bill, inquiet.

- Euh… C'est grâce à Harry qui a vu l'attaque dans un rêve qui était réel, dit Laurence.

- C'est étrange… dit Bill.

- Peu importe pour le moment on doit aller le rejoindre ! dit Mrs Weasley en pleurant.

- Il faut attendre que l'hôpital vous envoie la nouvelle, sinon ce serait louche que vous l'ayez su aussi vite ! protesta Laurence qui se sentit un peu épuisée par le dur voyage.

- Elle a raison, maman… Sinon on risque d'avoir de sérieux problèmes, dit Bill.

Molly hocha la tête tout simplement, sous le choc. Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur et s'habillèrent, prêt à partir. Laurence avait emprunté un t-shirt vert kaki et un jeans trop grand de Ginny. Laurence déduit que Molly n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir en voyant l'aiguille, représentant son mari sur son horloge spécial, pointant sur les termes : en danger de mort. Un hibou ne tarda pas à arriver et ils purent partir en transplanant. Ils atterrirent dans une ruelle sombre à côté d'un bâtiment en briques rouges qui semblait être en piteux état. Ils étaient à Ste-Mangouste. Ils traversèrent la vitrine de cette bâtisse et franchirent la salle bondée de monde pour se rendre au comptoir de renseignements. Mrs Weasley demanda où était la chambre de son mari ; il était au deuxième étage à la deuxième porte à droite. Ils atteignirent un long couloir où plusieurs guérisseurs en robe verte allaient et venaient. Mrs Weasley, Bill et Laurence étaient fébriles et inquiets de ce qu'ils allaient voir dans la chambre. Ils ouvrirent la porte, mais un guérisseur vint les empêcher d'entrer.

- Excusez-moi, mais nous ne pouvons laisser entrer personne, dit-il avec un regard bleuté inquiet. Vous êtes ?

- Madame Arthur Weasley ! dit Molly, angoissée.

- Veuillez attendre dans le couloir, Mrs Weasley. Votre mari est encore sous les soins de nos guérisseurs, dit-il en refermant la porte.

Ils s'assirent dans le couloir et attendirent dans un silence fébrile et inconfortable.

- Je pourrais aider les guérisseurs… murmura Laurence après quelques minutes. J'en aurais la possibilité…

- Nous n'en doutons pas, Laurence, mais ces guérisseurs savent parfaitement quoi faire. Ce sont des spécialistes, dit Bill, réconfortant à côté d'elle.

- Je sais… dit Laurence qui aurait aimé donner un coup de main, plutôt que de rester assise là.

Selon elle, quelques heures passèrent, mais cela pourrait être aussi bien 15 minutes. Elle ne le savait pas trop, car elle s'était assoupie dans son siège. Elle remarqua, à son réveil, que Bill et Molly n'étaient plus à côté d'elle. Elle se leva et regarda dans la chambre. Ils étaient assis au chevet d'Arthur qui dormait.

- Viens, ma chérie, dit Molly avec le sourire, elle semblait soulagée.

Laurence s'approcha. Elle regarda Mr Weasley et ses nombreux bandages à divers endroits. Cela la désolait de le voir dans un tel état, mais au moins il était stable et il allait s'en sortir. C'était ce qu'elle sentait.

- Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? demanda Laurence.

- Presque deux heures, tu dormais si bien que l'on n'ait pas osé te réveiller, répondit Bill, en regardant sa montre.

Elle s'assit avec eux et parlèrent quelques fois à voix basse. Un peu plus tard, Molly alluma sur quelque chose.

- C'est vrai, les enfants ! dit Molly. Ils sont chez Sirius, Laurence ?

- Oui…

- J'aurais un service à te demander, Laurence, dit Molly, mal à l'aise.

- Que j'aille les prévenir que Mr Weasley va bien ? devança-t-elle en lui souriant.

- Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup. Ce serait très aimable de ta part. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils s'inquiètent trop…

- Bien sûr, Mrs Weasley, dit Laurence, compréhensive. Que voulez-vous que je leur dise précisément ?

Mieux que cela, elle leur écrit une brève lettre pour être sûr qu'ils la croiraient, étant sans doute en état de choc. Laurence traversa la salle d'attente et sortit par la vitrine. Elle atteignit une ruelle sombre et elle se volatilisa dans ses voiles lumineux qui étaient très imposants cette fois.

Soudainement, Laurence apparut dans des voiles de lumières blancs au milieu de la cuisine, sous des regards très surpris. Elle ne devait pas utiliser ce maléfice de transport autant de fois en une si courte période. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas le faire à la légère, car ça lui prenait assez d'énergie à chaque fois. Elle le comprit lorsqu'elle eut subitement un mal de tête.

- Comment va papa ? demanda Ginny, anxieuse.

- Il va s'en tirer ? dit Fred.

- Dis-nous la vérité, Laurence ! dit George.

- Doucement, vous voyez bien qu'elle ne va pas, dit Sirius en faisant asseoir Laurence qui se tenait la tête.

- Oui, il va bien, il va sans doute s'en tirer, dit Laurence en s'efforçant de garder toute sa concentration et son énergie sur ses paroles fortement importantes. Son état est stable… Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, si vous êtes encore septiques, lisez ça…

Elle leur tendit la lettre et elle put effondrer son visage dans ses mains. Tous étaient soulagés, mais demeuraient encore craintifs.

- Ça va, Laurence ? demanda Sirius à côté d'elle.

Les autres, sauf Harry, était occupés à parler d'Arthur. Le visage toujours caché, elle fit «oui» de la tête.

- Tu n'es pas très convaincante, en tout cas, dit Sirius qui vit le peu de visage encore visible pâlir. Non, ça ne va pas, tu es malade, ça se voit…

- Je vais bien, j'ai seulement un peu abusé de mon moyen de transport. Deux heures de sommeil me redonneront mon énergie.

- D'accord, alors monte. On ira te réveiller, dit Sirius.

Elle lui sourit et se leva. Elle tapota l'épaule d'Harry qui était craintif et qui eut une frousse en pensant que la même colère de tout à l'heure allait réapparaître lorsqu'elle le toucha. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Laurence s'endormit dans un des lits de la chambre des filles.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Laurence ? demanda Ginny à Sirius.

- Elle est seulement un peu fatiguée… dit Sirius pour la rassurée.

Après deux heures de sommeil réparateur, Laurence fut réveillé par Harry qui semblait perturbé. Laurence s'assit sur son lit et Harry s'assit sur ce dernier à côté d'elle.

- Ça va ? demanda Laurence, inquiète.

- Je… Je n'en sais rien… dit-il sans la regarder.

- Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Mr Weasley, Harry, dit-elle en voulant lui prendre son épaule, mais il s'éloignant. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Parle, Harry !

- Lorsque tu m'as touché dans le dortoir, j'ai… j'ai senti une grande haine montée en moi… Je … Je voulais te frapper… te faire du mal… dit-il avec difficulté. Il est arrivé la même chose quand j'ai regardé Dumbledore dans les yeux dans son bureau…Je suis en train de devenir dingue…

- Non, c'est faux, Harry !! dit Laurence. Tu ne fais que ressentir ce que Voldemort ressent à mon égard et envers Dumbledore… Ce n'est pas ta faute…

- Alors pourquoi je sens ses sentiments d'une manière aussi forte ? demanda Harry en la regardant.

- Je ne sais pas, mentit Laurence, qui ne pouvait rien dire. Ne t'en fait pas trop pour ça, d'accord ? Tu recevras sûrement des réponses bientôt…

Il hocha la tête et ils retournèrent dans la cuisine.

- Laurence, ce sont mes anciens vêtements que tu portes ? demanda Ginny qui ne l'avait pas remarqué avant.

- Euh… Oui, je n'étais pas pour me rendre à Ste-Mangouste en robe de chambre…

Ginny lui sourit et ne s'en formalisa pas, car elle avait bien d'autres soucis en tête.

- Alors, je vous dis à plus tard. Je dois y aller… dit Laurence.

- Quoi ? Tu y retournes ?! s'exclama Fred.

- On veut y aller avec toi ! On a le droit de le voir ! dit Ginny.

- Non, dit Sirius. Vous trouveriez ça louche que toute la famille soit déjà au courant en moins de quelques heures ? Ste-Mangouste c'est très loin d'ici et un hibou ne peut pas voler aussi vite pour porter la nouvelle à Poudlard où vous devriez être présentement… Imaginez si le ministère décide de mettre son nez là-dedans, Laurence et l'Ordre risquent d'avoir de gros problèmes…

Les Weasley avaient un regard déconfit et impuissant, même découragé d'entendre le même refrain, ce qui toucha Laurence.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va s'en sortir, dit-elle. On va venir vous chercher dès que possible…

Elle regarda Harry et lui sourit, ce voulant encourageante. Il baissa la tête sur sa Bièraubeurre et elle disparut dans ses voiles blancs.

Laurence retourna dans le couloir du deuxième étage de Ste-Mangouste et croisa Bill qui partait.

- Je reviens dès que possible, dit-il sans s'arrêter.

- D'accord, dit Laurence tout simplement.

Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Mrs Weasley dans la chambre.

- S'est-il réveillé ? murmura Laurence en voyant Mr Weasley dormir paisiblement.

- Non, pas encore, dit-elle en prenant la main de Laurence pour se rassurer elle-même. Les enfants vont bien ?

- Oui, mais ils sont inquiets et ils ont hâte de venir, dit Laurence, sincère. Une chance que Sirius est là pour leur expliquer pourquoi ils ne peuvent pas venir maintenant…

Elle lui sourit faiblement et reporta son regard sur son mari. Plus d'une heure plus tard, Laurence alla se dégourdir les jambes dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Elle monta au cinquième étage où se trouvait le salon de thé.

C'était une grande salle où il y avait une quarantaine de petites tables rondes et il y avait un comptoir au fond où une vieille sorcière au regard lunatique servait le thé à une femme noire. Il y avait quelques fenêtres et des candélabres suspendus au plafond. Elle remarqua que les murs étaient bondés de portraits et de plaques à la mémoire d'importants guérisseurs et guérisseuses ayant travaillé ici. Laurence les regarda pour se divertir, puis elle remarqua qu'il y avait même des personnes provenant de l'étranger. Certains venaient du Mexique, de l'Italie et même de l'Australie. Elle fut contente de constater qu'il y avait une plaque contenant seulement des guérisseurs et des guérisseuses finlandais. Il y avait 17 personnes et tous avaient des noms de famille quasi-imprononçable. Même si elle savait toujours parler le finnois, elle trouvait toujours que les noms étaient longs et complexes parfois. Dire que son vrai nom devait ressembler à ça. À cette pensée, elle sourit pour elle-même. Elle continua d'observer les portraits et un en particulier la stupéfia. C'était une femme dans la trentaine et qui lui souriait aimablement. Elle s'appelait Helena Iranovick, ayant vécue de 1882 à 1949 et elle était originaire de Russie. Laurence fut ébahie de voir qu'elle avait les mêmes yeux perçants qu'elle. Helena aussi la scrutait, intriguée.

- Bonjour, dit-elle.

- Euh… bonjour… dit Laurence, le souffle court.

- Vous semblez bien troublée, ma chère, dit la jeune femme aux cheveux longs et noirs.

- Euh… Un peu… C'est juste que… balbutie Laurence. Vos yeux m'ont surpris, c'est tout…

- Oh… Vous semblez avoir les mêmes yeux que moi, on dirait… dit-elle en la regardant. Quel est votre nom, miss ?

- Laurence Dubois.

- Ah… Une anglais, mais avec un petit air étranger, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, je suis d'origine finlandaise.

- Oh, comment c'est amusant, moi aussi je suis née en Finlande !

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que s'est inscrit sur votre plaque que vous êtes originaire de Russie ? demanda Laurence, intriguée.

- Oh, parce que j'y ai vécu la plus grande partie de ma vie avec mon mari étant originaire de ce beau pays.

- Vous avez été guérisseuse ici ?

- Oui, pendant deux ans avant que je rencontre mon mari. Au cours de ces années, j'ai créé un antidote contre les morsures des plantes vénéneuses écossaises dont il y avait plusieurs cultures dans le Nord de l'Angleterre. Aujourd'hui, ces plantes sont devenues inutiles, alors ils utilisent des dérivés de mon antidote pour soigner les blessures causées par d'autres plantes.

- C'est impressionnant ! Vous deviez être vraiment douée !

- En effet, mon savoir magique y est pour beaucoup.

- Vous méritez vraiment que votre portrait soit dans cet hôpital.

- Merci bien, miss Dubois. Et vous, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

- C'est le père d'un de mes amis qui s'est fait mordre par un serpent vénéneux…

- Oh ! Ce n'est vraiment pas de chance !

- Non, mais les guérisseurs vont vite trouver un remède efficace, j'en suis sûr. Sinon, je les aiderais… si c'est vraiment nécessaire…

- Vous n'avez pas l'âge, ni l'expérience pour guérir une telle blessure, ma chère enfant !

- Justement, je ne suis pas une enfant. Peut-être en apparence, mais je peux agir, dit Laurence, un peu outrée que tout le monde la traite de la même manière. Il faut juste que les gens apprennent à me faire confiance dans ce que je suis capable de réaliser en matière de magie…

Helena ne répondit pas, elle pensait.

- Je vais y aller, je vais voir s'il est réveillé, dit Laurence en partant et vit du coin de l'œil qu'Helena la salua d'un geste de la main. Au revoir…

Elle retourna au deuxième étage et constata que Mrs Weasley était dans le couloir en attendant qu'ils lui changent ses bandages. Lorsqu'elles purent rentrer, il dormait toujours et Bill vint les retrouver ayant pris congé pour l'avant-midi.

Vers cinq heures du matin, Bill et Mrs Weasley dormaient sur leur chaise et Laurence décida de soigner au moins les plaies au visage d'Arthur ne laissant que quelques petites cicatrices superficielles. Elle achevait de guérir la dernière plaie, lorsque Arthur se réveilla et ouvrit les yeux, ce qui fit sursauter Laurence, tellement elle était concentrée.

- C'est étrange comme sensation de guérir plus rapidement, mais ce fut agréable de se faire réveiller ainsi, dit-il joyeusement, mais d'une voix faible qui réussit quand même à réveiller les deux dormeurs.

Laurence recula en observant les touchantes retrouvailles. À la demande d'Arthur, Laurence lui expliqua le rêve d'Harry. Vers 10 heures du matin, Molly et Laurence retournèrent au square Grimmaurd. Elle déjeunèrent avec les autres et allèrent dormir quelque heures avant d'emmener tout le monde à Ste-Mangouste. Seulement Harry ne dormit pas et leurs bagages de Poudlard arrivèrent. Laurence fit un rêve étrange où elle voyait Helena, ce qui la fit réveiller en sursaut. Par mal chance, elle n'arrivait plus à se souvenir de ce rêve. Elle rendit le linge de Ginny et mit ses jeans et une chemise blanche ajustée. Ils allèrent voir Arthur avec Tonks et Maugrey. En revenant, Harry, en état de choc, alla se «coucher». Il fit les cent pas en pensant qu'il avait attaqué lui-même Arthur en étant sous le contrôle de Voldemort. Phineas de son cadre lui transmit un message de Dumbledore de rester où il était, car Harry était sur le point de prendre la fuite.

Hermione arriva dans la matinée et ils - Hermione, Ron, Laurence et Ginny -expliquèrent à Harry que son hypothèse était fausse, qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter autant. Harry fut grandement soulagé et partagea la même joie que Sirius éprouvait en voyant la maison pleine de gens.

Le matin de Noël arriva et tous déballèrent leurs cadeaux. En descendant dans la cuisine, tous se souhaitèrent Joyeux Noël. Seulement Laurence avait l'air un peu absente, elle était heureuse, mais son rêve de la nuit dernière la préoccupait. C'était encore un rêve à propos d'Helena. Après le repas, ils allèrent voir Mr Weasley, escortés par Maugrey et Lupin. Tous filèrent se chercher une tasse de thé, lorsque Arthur avait avoué à Molly qu'il avait essayé des points de suture. Cette dernière cria de colère. Au 4ème étage, le quatuor et Ginny rencontrèrent Lockhart, amnésique. Ils expliquèrent qui il était à Laurence. Ils allèrent dans sa chambre sous la pression d'une guérisseuse. Ils virent Neville et sa grand-mère qui venaient voir les parents de l'adolescent qui aurait préféré ne pas être reconnu par ces camarades. Quand, ils furent partis, Harry leur expliqua ce qui était arrivé aux parents de Neville. Avant de partir, Laurence alla voir le tableau d'Helena Iranovick.

- Bonjour, Madame Iranovick, dit Laurence, préoccupée.

- Ah, bonjour, Mademoiselle Dubois, dit Helena, souriante. C'est aimable à vous de passer en ce jour de Noël.

- C'est un plaisir, madame, dit Laurence, en souriant. Je dois vous parler de quelque chose en particulier…

- Je vous écoute, dit Helena, aimablement.

- Depuis que je vous ai rencontrée, je ne cesse de rêver à vous et au cadre dans lequel vous êtes… commença Laurence.

- Ah bon… dit-elle pour l'encouragée à continuer.

- Ha ! Tu es là ! dit Hermione suivit par Harry et Ron. On te cherchait, parce qu'on doit partir dans quinze minutes.

- Ha, oui ? dit Laurence, surprise. Euh…Laissez-moi juste régler quelque chose. Ce ne sera pas long.

- D'accord, dit Hermione, en allant s'asseoir avec les gars à une table plus loin.

- Poursuivez, très chère, l'encouragea Helena, curieuse.

- Euh, oui… J'ai rêvé à presque toutes les nuits que j'ouvrais quelque chose qui se trouvait derrière votre portrait… dit-elle, mal à l'aise.

- Ce n'est sans doute qu'un rêve, miss, dit Helena avec évidence.

- Oui, peut-être, mais ce rêve me… me… me hante… Je refuse de croire que ce n'était qu'un rêve… Il faut que je vérifie, madame, dit-elle en s'approchant du cadre.

- Tu ne trouveras rien, ma belle, dit Helena.

Laurence releva le cadre d'une dizaine de centimètres et ne vit rien, aucune porte, panneau ou trappe quelconque. Elle glissa sa main et tapota le mur qui était bel et bien lisse et dur. Déçue, elle replaça le cadre.

- Vous voyez bien qu'il n'y a rien… dit Helena.

- Pourtant mon intuition ne me fait jamais défaut… jusqu'à aujourd'hui… dit-elle, vraiment déçue.

- L'erreur est humaine, dit Helena pour lui remonter le moral.

- Ce n'est pas possible, dit Laurence, convaincue du contraire.

Elle s'assit devant Helena, en réfléchissant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais au juste derrière ce cadre ? demanda Harry qui s'approchait avec les deux autres.

- Quelque chose, mais il n'y a rien… soupira Laurence.

- Que comptais-tu y trouver ? demanda Hermione.

- Quelque chose ayant un rapport avec moi… dit Laurence.

- Ta magie doit te jouer des tours, Laurence ! dit Ron, moqueur. Ça doit être un effet secondaire de ta vieille magie de ton pays, justement parce qu'elle est trop vieille !

- Ha ! dit Laurence sans rire. Très drôle…

- «Ta vieille magie de ton pays», répéta Helena, pensive. Donc de Finlande…

- Ouais ! Laurence Dubois, la dernière Filandia ! dit Ron, comme si elle était un attrait touristique.

- RON !! cria Laurence, fâchée de son attitude. Je ne veux pas être reconnue par quelqu'un du ministère qui serait tout prêt ! Est-ce que tu comprends la gravité de la situation ?

- Ah, oui… Désolé… dit Ron, honteux.

- La dernière Filandia ! dit Helena, surprise.

- Chut !! dirent les quatre en même temps.

- Désolée, dit-elle plus bas. Tu es vraiment une Filandia ?

Elle acquiesça. Tonks et Lupin arrivèrent pour venir les chercher, alors que Helena venait d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose.

- Au revoir ! dit Laurence en partant.

- À très bientôt, dit Helena, en la saluant.

En arriva au square Grimmaurd, Sirius vint à leur rencontre et s'approcha de Laurence.

- Dumbledore voudrait te voir demain dans la matinée, dit-il, en un murmure. Il a affaire à toi…

- D'accord ! dit Laurence, surprise.

Le lendemain matin, après le petit-déjeuner, le quatuor remonta dans la chambre des gars pour disputer quelques parties d'échecs. Laurence, au lieu de les suivre, alla prendre son manteau et partit pour descendre les marches lorsque Harry l'interpella.

- Où est-ce que tu vas, Laure ? demanda Harry qui l'avait aperçue.

- J'ai un rendez-vous, dit Laurence. Je reviendrai dès que possible…

- Un rendez-vous ? dit Hermione. Avec qui ?

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait leur mentir, mais elle ne voyait pas pourquoi, car elle ignorait elle-même ce que Dumbledore lui voulait.

- Avec Dumbledore… dit Laurence. Et j'ignore pourquoi…

- C'est peut-être pour l'Ordre, dit Hermione.

- C'est probable… dit Laurence. À plus tard…

- Bye ! dirent les trois autres en se posant des questions.

Laurence partit dans ses voiles blancs dès qu'elle franchit la porte d'entrée. Elle revint trois heures plus tard, juste à temps pour le dîner.

- Ça t'en a pris du temps ! dit Ron en descendant dans la cuisine avec les autres.

- Est-ce un crime d'aller faire un petit tour cher ces parents pendant ces vacances de Noël ? dit Laurence en souriant.

Ron lui sourit en guise de réponse et baissa la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que te voulait Dumbledore ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, dit Hermione, curieuse.

- Désolée, je ne vous direz rien… dit Laurence, désolée.

- Bon d'accord, cela a rapport avec l'Ordre. C'est ce que ça veut dire… déduit Harry

Laurence ne répondit pas et garda le sourire.

Pendant les vacances de Noël, Rogue vint voir Harry pour lui dire quand il allait avoir son premier cours supplémentaire en occlumancie pour qu'il puisse fermer son esprit à toute pénétration extérieure. À quelques occasions, Laurence alla voir Mr Weasley à Ste-Mangouste pour tenter de prêter main forte à son guérisseur, sans grand succès. Elle y alla surtout pour parler à Helena de tout et de rien, de guérison, etc.

Le dernier jour des vacances, Arthur rentra au square Grimmaurd, guéri, à la grande joie de tous. Le lendemain, les ados retournèrent à Poudlard par l'intermédiaire du Magicobus, escortés par Tonks et Lupin. Laurence semblait toujours préoccupée, songeuse, tellement qu'elle manqua pour la première fois la potion du cours avec Rogue. Le soir, Harry alla à son cours d'occlumancie et en sortant, il découvrit que la mystérieuse porte à laquelle il rêvait depuis quelques mois menait au Département des Mystères. En allant se coucher, sa cicatrice lui fit mal et sut que Voldemort vivait un moment de bonheur.

«Vide ton esprit, Harry. » lui conseilla Laurence.

Il ne lui répondit pas, car elle lui faisait penser à Rogue et il s'endormit sans faire ses exercices. Le lendemain, ils apprirent qu'il y eut une évasion massive à Azkaban. Pendant un des cours de l'A.D., Harry remarqua que Neville avait fait d'énorme progrès, sans parler de Laurence, moins préoccupée, qui était excellente en ne faisant jamais appel à sa magie.

Le 14 février arriva, Harry et Cho passèrent leur journée ensemble à Pré-au-Lard et Laurence et Ron s'entraînèrent obligatoirement au Quidditch avec le reste de l'équipe.

Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, Ron, Ginny et Laurence sortirent de leur entraînement qui avait été lamentable.

- Il reste encore quelques heures devant nous, dit Laurence en regardant sa montre, tout en montant dans le Hall d'entrée. Voulez-vous aller à Pré-au-Lard ?

- Non, ne compte pas sur moi, pas dans cette état, dit Ginny en se contemplant dans sa robe salle et mouillée.

- Je te comprends. Et toi, Ron ? dit Laurence.

- Non, je n'en ai pas envi et je suis fatigué, dit-il à tête basse, encore dans une baisse d'estime.

- D'accord, j'irai seule dans ce cas, dit-elle en montant dans le dortoir des filles.

Elle se changea et mit son manteau bleu nuit, car il pleuvait à boire debout. Elle se rendit au village et se cacha un peu le visage sous son capuchon pour ne pas être reconnue par les mauvaises personnes. Elle se dirigea au Trois Balai où elle savait que Hermione s'y trouvait. En chemin, elle s'arrêta devant une des nombreuses affiches qui montraient les photos des 10 évadés d'Azkaban.

- Eh, Laurence ! dit Fred en s'approchant avec son jumeau.

Il sortit un bonbon de sa poche, enfin c'en avait l'aspect.

- Avec cette petite merveille, dit George. Tu peux t'absenté de n'importe quel cours et à n'importe quel moment… On t'explique…

- Vous pouvez oublier ça, les gars, coupa Laurence, poliment. Je ne manquerai aucun cours, sauf si c'est un cas de force majeur… Merci quand même. Je n'utiliserai jamais votre méthode, car j'utiliserai ma magie pour partir en douce.

Les gars étaient déçus, mais ils comprenaient.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Lau, dit Fred. On a pris une chance. À plus !

- Bye ! dit Laurence en les voyant repartir.

Une minute plus tard, elle entendit une petite voix faible appeler à l'aide. Elle provenait d'une petite ruelle à sa droite qui menait à un cul de sac. Elle s'y engagea tout en demeurant prudente et elle atteignit la haute clôture de bois sans trouver personne. Elle regarda à droite et remarqua qu'il y avait un petit espace pour circuler entre la clôture et le bâtiment. Laurence vit prêt des poubelles, une femme recroquevillée sur elle-même, apeurée.

À la seconde où elle s'en approcha, deux hommes apparurent derrière Laurence et lui empoignèrent solidement les bras. Tout en en se débattant sans grand succès, la femme se leva et jeta un regard de triomphe à Laurence. Son regard lui disait quelque chose, c'était Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle était tombée dans un piège. Bellatrix la menaça de sa baguette et rit.

- Si tu crie, c'est la mort qui t'attend, d'accord ? dit-elle, puis elle s'adressa aux deux hommes qui riait bêtement. Plaquez bien ses mains ensemble…

« Comment sait-elle qu'il faut mettre mes paumes l'une contre l'autre pour me neutraliser ? » se demanda Laurence, figée par une anxiété extrême.

- Chère petite Filandia ! continua Bellatrix. C'est une chance inouïe que tu aies survécue… Le Seigneur sera très content de te revoir !

Elle rit.

- Tu vas transplaner avec nous, Laurence, dit l'un des hommes à son oreille. Soit que tu collabores, soit que nous utiliserons la force. C'est à toi de voir…

- Je n'irai nulle part avec vous, sale peste ! dit Laurence, gardant la tête froide et forte.

- Oh ! Ce n'est pas très gentil, Laurence ! dit la femme devant elle, comme si Laurence avait 5 ans. Tu en paieras les conséquences… _Impero !_

Laurence se recroquevilla de douleur comme si elle était traversée par des centaines de chocs électriques. Lorsque le sort fut levé, elle était toujours tenue par les hommes et elle constata que ce sort avait comme effet sur elle celui de l'Endoloris.

- C'est vrai, la petite Filandia ne réagit pas comme tous les autres aux sortilèges puissants, dit Bellatrix, sans étonnement. Comme c'est amusant ! _Endoloris !_

Laurence se sentit vide, dans un étant de transe, son esprit semblait vide de toute logique et elle voyait vaguement autour d'elle. Elle entendit une voix féminine.

- Transplane avec nous, Laurence… suit-nous…

- Non, murmura Laurence, combattant sa tentation d'obéir. Non…

- Transplane !! Suis-nous à notre repère ! insista la voix.

- _Impero !!_ dit une voix grave.

- AAAHHhh… cria Laurence.

- Transplane avec nous et nous lâcherons le sort !!

Laurence gémi de douleur, les deux sorts étaient insupportables. Elle ne voulait pas céder, mais c'était tellement tentant.

- TRANSPLANE !! cria une des voix.

- Ahhh… gémit Laurence au bord des larmes. D'ac… D'accord…

Sa douleur se dissipa peu à peu et sentit ses mains se décoller et elle transplana avec eux à contre cœur.

Elle atterrit en un lieu sombre et froid, tout en étant maintenue, les mains jointes. Haletante et encore souffrante, elle ouvrit précautionneusement les yeux. Elle vit quelques personnes devant elle, mais elle ne distinguait par leur visage encagoulé. Quelques baguettes s'illuminèrent et elle put voir le visage blanchâtre de Voldemort lui-même. La peur envahit le cœur de Laurence, mais elle soutint son regard pour montrer sa ténacité qui ne tenait qu'à un fil.

- Laurence Dubois, je ne pensais pas entendre parler de toi après l'autre soir… dit Voldemort en la pointant de sa baguette. En fin de compte, je me réjouis de ton retour… Cela m'ouvre à pleins de possibilités.

Il s'approcha d'elle et sa crainte se multiplia par dix.

- Tu vas me révéler tout ce que tu sais, continua-t-il, tout bas. Faisant partie des secrets de Dumbledore, il y a certainement quelques informations que tu aimerais nous donner.

Le visage de Laurence demeura de marbre et elle le fixa avec le regard du mépris.

- Vous ne saurez rien de moi… dit-elle. Puisque je ne sais rien !

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, Laurence. Tu sais certaines choses que j'aimerais savoir… Mais si tu insistes, j'utiliserai tous les moyens possibles pour extraire ces informations.

- Je ne sais rien !

- Cesse de mentir, petite sotte ! dit Voldemort, furieux en lui prenant durement la mâchoire. Si tu me dis ce que je veux savoir, je te laisserai partir, sinon c'est la mort qui t'attend.

Laurence ferma son esprit à toutes pénétrations de Voldemort qui tentait de le faire.

- Vous ne savez même pas comment me tuer… dit-elle presque en riant nerveusement.

- Peut-être, mais la souffrance à perpétuité, te fera songer à la mort pour abréger tes souffrances, dit-il en la lâchant. _Endoloris !_

L'état de transe réapparut, mais en beaucoup plus puissant et insupportable.

- Est-ce que Dumbledore monte une armée ? dit la voix lointaine de Voldemort. Oui ou non ?

Elle ne répondit pas et entendit un homme lancer _« Impero !»._ Les milliers de chocs électriques réapparurent et la douleur quadrupla.

- AAAHHHhhh ! gémit Laurence. Non…

Voldemort ne réagit pas et ne put pénétrer la tête de Laurence, car elle avait fermé son esprit. Il ne pouvait donc pas savoir si elle disait vrai, mais face à ses deux sortilèges impardonnables, elle devait dire la vérité.

- A-t-il une arme ?

La douleur doubla, la forçant à répondre entre ses gémissements.

- Oui…

Ses larmes brûlaient maintenant son visage.

- Es-tu cette arme ?

- Oui ! cria Laurence au bord de l'évanouissement.

Les deux sorts furent levés. Laurence pleurait et vacillait sur ses jambes molles de douleur. La tête baisée et les yeux clos, elle tendit l'oreille.

- Bien, Laurence ! Tu vois que ce n'est pas si difficile de dire la vérité ! dit Voldemort en lui prenant le visage pour qu'elle le regarde. Je vais te laisser partir pour cette fois, car j'aurai encore besoin de toi… Par contre, pour être sûr que tu ne révèleras pas cette petite visite à tes amis, je serai obligé de te jeter un sort. Comme je ne peux sans doute pas te jeter le sortilège d'amnésie étant un sort trop puissant, je serai dans l'obligation d'utiliser une vieille méthode… _Fedelis Secreta !_ _(NdA : J'ai inventé ce sort, alors n'essayez pas de le trouver dans les livres !) _dit-il en pointant l'épaule gauche de Laurence. Si tu révèles la moindre bride d'information, tu le sauras bien assez tôt…Ramenez-la !

Ils décollèrent ses mains l'une de l'autre et elle transplana avec les deux Mangemorts sans résistée. Ils atterrirent dans la même ruelle et Laurence tomba au sol sans force. Elle se retourna et ils étaient déjà repartis. Elle ne se releva pas tout de suite et elle respira un grand coup. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se releva avec grande peine et marcha jusqu'à la grande rue. Plusieurs élèves commençaient déjà à repartir au château et Laurence marcha près d'eux en boitant, tout en tentant d'ignorer la douleur perçante qui la traversait.

- Hey, Laurence ! dit Hermione qui le rejoignit en compagnie d'Harry. L'entraînement est déjà fini ?

-Ouais… dit-elle sans les regarder et sans conviction.

- C'était comment ? demanda Harry.

- Désastreux… dit-elle sur le même ton détaché.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Harry, en la regardant.

- Ouais… C'est juste l'entraînement qui m'a achevée… dit-elle en tentant d'être convaincante.

- Angelina a été dure avec toi pour te faire boiter de la sorte… s'étonna Hermione, soucieuse.

- Ce ne fut qu'un petit accident, rien de plus… répondit-elle plus sèchement.

- Tu devrais peut-être aller vois Madame Pomfresh, proposa Harry. Tu sembles vidée de toutes énergies…

- Ça ne vaut pas la peine ! dit durement Laurence, impatiente, causé par sa douleur qui ne l'aidait pas à marcher. Cessez de vous inquiéter pour un petit détail…

Ils ne parlèrent plus jusqu'au château et Laurence retourna au dortoir tandis que les autres allaient se restaurer à la Grande Salle. Laurence s'assit sur son lit avec un soupir de soulagement. La douleur était presque partie et sa jambe ne boitait presque plus grâce à ses propres soins. Que devait-elle faire maintenant ? Elle devait le dire à Dumbledore, mais comment sans en subir les conséquences de Voldemort ? Elle ne savait pas et descendit rejoindre les autres, silencieuse.

- Ron, qu'est-il arrivé à Laurence pendant l'entraînement ? demanda Harry en s'asseyant en face de lui après avoir quitté Laurence.

- À Laurence ? s'étonna Ron.

- Ouais, y paraîtrait qu'elle a eut un petit accident… s'inquiéta Hermione.

- Un accident ? s'exclama Ron qui n'y comprenait rien. Il ne s'est rien passé, elle a très bien volé même…

Les deux autres demeurèrent abasourdis. Elle leur avait donc mentis.

- Alors pourquoi elle boitait tout à l'heure ? demanda Harry.

- Elle ne boitait absolument pas lorsqu'on est sorti du terrain. Elle était même assez en forme pour aller à Pré-au-Lard et c'est ce qu'elle a fait…dit Ron.

- Donc il s'est passé quelque chose là-bas, conclu Hermione qui vit Laurence entrer et s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Elle n'avait presque pas boité.

- Salut, Laurie ! dit Ron tout bonnement comme si rien n'était.

- Salut… dit Laurence en un soupir. Excusez-moi d'avoir été sèche tout à l'heure, je suis seulement fatiguée…

- Ça ne fait rien, ça nous arrive tous… dit Hermione en voyant du coin de l'œil sa main légèrement tremblée.

- Que c'est-il passé à Pré-au-Lard, Laurence ? demanda Harry, direct.

Hermione lança un regard de reproche qu'il ne vit pas car, il vit une lueur de peur dans les yeux de Laurence.

- Je… Je ne peux pas vous le dire… dit-elle en fixant son assiette vide.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ron.

- Parce que…

- Parce que quoi, Laurence ? demanda doucement Hermione.

- …Fedelis Secreta…murmura Laurence qui sentit son épaule brûlée comme un volcan. AHH !...

- Laurence ! dit Harry.

Elle se prit l'épaule et gémit, la tête basse. Elle apaisa sa brûlure et elle sentit qu'elle était vive et au troisième degré. Elle releva la tête et essuya ses larmes de douleur. La douleur partit graduellement.

- Fedelis Secreta…… répéta Hermione qui comprit aussitôt.

- C'est quoi ? Un sort ? demanda Ron.

- Oui, c'est un sort qui fait subir d'horribles souffrances jusqu'à la mort si elle révèle une chose précise, dans son cas, ce qui c'est passé à Pré-au-Lard, je crois…

Laurence admirait la salle en repensant aux évènements qui étaient encore douloureux.

- Il faut absolument que je prévienne Dumbledore… dit Laurence en reportant son regard sur ses amis. Il existe sûrement un moyen de contourner le sort…

- Ça risque d'être dur, car c'est un sort complexe et plus le sorcier est fort, plus le sort est fort, dit Hermione, inquiète. C'est le cas ?

Laurence émit un rire sarcastique sans les regarder.

- Vous n'avez pas idée… dit Laurence, en tentant d'avaler quelque chose. Peut-être en disant le contraire, j'arriverai à vous dire les grandes lignes…

- Donc en te posant des questions, tu nous répondrais l'inverse, déduit Ron.

- On pourrait essayer… sinon… dit Laurence en réfléchissant, mais sans rien trouver.

Ils parlèrent de la journée de Harry qui avait manqué de tact avec Cho. Ils retournèrent à la tour et firent leurs devoirs jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste personne dans la salle commune pour pouvoir interroger Laurence. Vers onze heures, le trio se mit en face de Laurence en pensant à leurs questions.

- Si je réponds par une réponse stupide, c'est que votre affirmation est vraie. D'accord ? dit Laurence qui respirait à fond.

- Très bien ! dit Harry avec plusieurs questions en tête.

- Est-ce que c'est la bande à Malefoy qui t'ont fait subir un interrogatoire ? demanda Ron.

- Oui… dit Laurence.

- Donc ce n'est pas ça, déduit Hermione.

- Est-ce que tu as vu Voldemort ? demanda Harry.

- Qui ça ? dit Laurence faussement surprise.

Les autres se figèrent de surprise.

- Était-il seul ? demanda Hermione.

- Selon son nom Vol-de-mort… dit Laurence dans une logique absurde. S'il est dans la mort, c'est qu'il vole seul vers l'autre monde…

Ron rit.

- As-tu vu ceux qui se sont échappé d'Azkaban ? demanda Harry.

- Personne ne peut s'échapper d'Azkaban. Je me demande comment ils ont fait ! dit Laurence qui sentit un léger picotement dans son épaule gauche.

- Que voulaient-ils de toi ? demanda Hermione.

- C'est une question à développement, Hermione ! dit Ron.

- C'est vrai…dit-elle en cherchant une question.

- Il ne me voulait rien… C'est la police qui m'a arrêtée parce que je voulais tuer quelqu'un dans la grande rue bondée de monde. Ils m'ont menottée et m'ont emmenée avec eux. Rendu au poste de police, le chérif m'a soumise au détecteur de mensonges et j'ai tout avoué. Ensuite, ils m'ont relâché, car je ne leur servait plus à rien… dit Laurence.

- Est-ce que c'est normal que j'ai rien compris à tout ce charabia ? dit Ron.

L'épaule de Laurence s'élança.

- Bon, c'est assez ! dit Harry en la voyant grimacé.

- On a assez d'informations, dit Hermione. Bon, analysons… La police l'a arrêtée, donc l'inverse, les Mangemorts l'ont interceptée dans un coin du village, ce qui est à l'inverse de 'la grande rue bondé de monde'. Ensuite…Elle voulait tuer quelqu'un… donc sauver quelqu'un…

- Qui ? demanda Ron.

- Le Premier ministre britannique, peut-être ! dit Laurence comme si c'était évident.

- Donc, c'est quelqu'un sans importance, dit Hermione. Ensuite, ils l'ont menottée, donc ils l'ont obligée à les suivre au «poste», c'est à dire au repère de Voldemort…

- Puis le chérif, Voldemort, l'a soumise au détecteur de mensonges, il l'a donc interrogée… dit Harry. Elle a tout avoué, elle a résisté en fait…

- Ils l'ont ensuite relâchée, car ils n'avaient plus besoin d'elle… C'est l'inverse…dit Hermione. Ça ressemble à ça, n'est-ce pas Laurence ?

- C'est complètement stupide ! ria Laurence, convaincante. Je vais aller dormir pour reposer cette bonne vieille épaule.

- Bonne nuit ! dirent les trois autres.

Laurence mit son pyjama. Elle regarda son épaule gauche dans la glace à côté de son lit, quand Hermione entra se coucher. Elle la rejoignit.

- Ha mon dieu ! dit Laurence, inquiète.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Hermione en s'approchant en regardant son épaule. Par Jupiter ! Aouch…

Elles virent que toute la peau de son épaule était d'un rouge vif, elle était vraiment brûlée gravement.

- Tu devrais aller voir Madame Pomfresh pour apaiser cela, Laure, dit Hermione.

- D'accord… dit-elle à contre cœur.

- Veux-tu que je t'accompagne ? demanda Hermione.

- Non, ça va aller… Va plutôt dormir… dit Laurence en sortant. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit… dit Hermione.

Vêtu de son pyjama, elle se rendit à l'infirmerie, en étant invisible. Elle réveilla Pompom et cette dernière examina son épaule.

- Comment vous êtes-vous fait cela, Miss Dubois ? demanda-t-elle.

- Longue histoire… dit-elle, ne voulant et ne pouvant rien dire.

- Très bien… dit Madame Pomfresh sans insister. Cette crème devrait vous aider à mieux supporter la douleur et permettre à la peau de régénérer plus rapidement. C'est une sacrée brûlure que vous avez là, miss…

Elle lui mit la crème verte qui sentait la pomme sur son épaule et Laurence grimaça.

- C'est normal que ça soit sensible au début, mais la douleur passera bien assez vite, dit-elle. Mettez-en encore demain matin et ça guérira dans quelques jours…

- Merci, Madame Pomfresh…dit-elle en prenant le contenant. Et désolée de vous avoir réveillée.

- Ce n'est rien, miss. Bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit, dit Laurence en sortant.

Le lendemain matin, Laurence mit la crème et remarqua que la couleur rouge avait pali considérablement. En ce dimanche, Laurence décida d'aller voir Dumbledore avec le trio pour lui expliquer ce qu'ils avaient découverts.

- _Tarte à la crème !_ dit Laurence devant la statue qui menait au bureau du directeur.

- Tu connais le mot de passe ? s'étonna Harry.

- Je l'ai informé par télépathie que je devais le voir d'urgence, alors il me l'a donné, expliqua-t-elle.

Ils entrèrent après avoir cogné et vinrent s'asseoir face à Dumbledore, souriant. Hermione lui expliqua la situation de Laurence et ce qu'ils savaient.

- C'est ingénieux de votre part d'avoir utilisé ce principe pour pouvoir savoir la vérité, dit Dumbledore. Par contre, ce sort est très puissant puisqu'il a été jeté par Voldemort, donc ce ne fut pas sans douleur, ajouta-il en regardant Laurence, compatissant. Il n'y a que lui qui a la possibilité d'enlever ce sort.

- Vous ne pouvez pas le faire, professeur ? demanda Harry.

- Si, mais ce serait pas sans douleur et Voldemort l'apprendrait. Ce qui attiserait sa colère et nous ne voulons pas qu'il s'en prenne à notre chère Laurence. Il ne reste qu'un moyen, ce sera un peu douloureux, mais Voldemort n'apprendra rien…

- Quel est ce moyen ? demanda Hermione.

- En extrayant son souvenir de sa mémoire pour le mettre un cours moment dans la Pensine, répondit Dumbledore. Ce qui sera douloureux ce sera l'extraction.

Il sortit la Pensine et la mit sur son bureau et Laurence vint près du directeur qui sortit sa baguette.

- Remémore-toi les évènements et serre-moi le bras lorsque ce sera le moment de l'extraire…dit Dumbledore devant elle.

- D'accord, dit Laurence en fermant les yeux et en prenant le bras de Dumbledore.

Une petite minute plus tard, elle serra son bras et il mit sa baguette sur sa tempe. Il retira lentement et des filaments d'argent commencèrent à sortir. Le visage de Laurence se crispa de douleur et gémit à plusieurs reprises. Elle tenant fortement son bras, elle commençait à vaciller. Dumbledore demeurait concentré et le trio se leva, inquiet. Laurence gémit de plus bel et se tortilla de douleur. Dumbledore réussit à retirer le souvenir, tandis que Laurence s'écrasa au mur derrière elle et s'assit au sol. Elle demeura les yeux clos, la tête contre le mur et sa respiration était rapide. Les autres s'approchèrent et Hermione s'agenouilla en lui prenant l'épaule droite.

- Laurence, ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

- Hum, dit Laurence en hochant la tête et en ouvrant les yeux. Allez voir ce souvenir pendant que je prends des forces…

- T'en es sûr ? demanda Harry.

- Allez-y ! dit Laurence.

Les quatre autres allèrent dans la Pensine, tandis que Laurence apaisa son épaule qui brûlait de plus bel. Ils revinrent environ quinze minutes plus tard et Laurence était assise sur l'une des chaises, plus en forme. Hermione demeura silencieuse sans doute sous le choc, Ron lui sourit timidement compatissant et Harry lui dit qu'elle avait été courageuse.

- Je suis content que tu aies dit que des mensonges sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte. Tu es une bonne occluman, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, Laurence, la félicita Dumbledore en s'asseyant derrière son bureau.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Ron. Elle n'a rien dit de vrai ?

- Elle n'est pas votre arme ? dit Harry, surpris.

- Non, répondit Dumbledore, amusé.

- Professeur, pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé à Laurence de m'enseigner l'occlumancie plutôt que le professeur Rogue ? demanda Harry, surpris.

- Je lui ai demandé, Harry, avant de le demander au professeur Rogue pendant les vacances de Noël, mais elle a refusé…

Laurence regardait ses souliers, un peu embarrassée.

- Pourquoi, Laurence ? demanda Harry qui ne la comprenait pas.

- Elle avait de bonnes raisons et je vous prierai de ne pas insister davantage, dit Dumbledore. Vous pouvez disposer, jeunes gens, je vais prévenir l'Ordre sur le champ. Laurence, continue de fermer ton esprit et toi aussi Harry…

Laurence hocha la tête et Dumbledore remit son souvenir dans sa tête avant de partir. Harry était toujours déconcerté face au refus de Laurence.

- Laurence, je veux savoir pourquoi ? demanda Harry alors qu'ils se rendaient à la tour de Gryffondor.

Laurence leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

- Harry, Dumbledore t'a demandé de ne pas insister, rétorqua Hermione en voyant l'expression de Laurence. L'important c'est que tu suives ce cours peut importe qui te l'enseigne.

- Ouais, avec mon professeur préféré au lieu de ma meilleure amie… répondit sarcastiquement Harry.

Laurence avança plus vite pour être exclue de la conversation.

Le samedi suivant, c'était le match Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle. Harry s'était calmé depuis, mais il enviait Laurence et Ron de pouvoir jouer. Il n'avait pas le cœur à aller voir le match, mais Hermione l'y obligea. Le match commença relativement bien, sauf les Serpentard qui chantaient «_Weasley est notre roi_», ce qui permit au Poufsouffle de rentrer 4 Souafles d'affiler. Laurence cherchait sans relâche le Vif d'or pour mettre fin à ce match qui dégénérait. Pendant les dix minutes suivantes, Ron encaissa 5 autres buts, Angelina reçu un cognard sur le nez et Kirke tomba de son balai. Tout allait vraiment mal et les Gryffondor n'avait que 20 points. Laurence vit enfin la petite boule dorée près des gradins à côté des buts de Poufsouffle. Elle s'élança et l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle, Summerby, la suivit de près en arrière l'ayant vu également. Elle n'était qu'à un mètre du Vif et traversa tout le terrain suivi à côté d'elle par l'autre attrapeur qui ne cessait d'éternuer. Le Vif d'or était à quelques centimètres de ses doigts tendus, tout comme Summerby à sa droite. Elle le saisi enfin, lorsqu'au même moment un globe protecteur translucide et vert apparu. Ce dernier projeta l'attrapeur au sol et le cognard qui allait atteindre la tête de Laurence juste au dessus d'elle. Le globe disparut et elle atterrit. Son équipe fit de même et vinrent lui sauter dans les bras. Ils la lâchèrent et elle vit l'attrapeur partir dans les bras de deux de ses coéquipiers. Il était un peu amoché et par sa faute. Elle vit Mesdames Bibine et Ombrage se diriger vers elle de mauvaise humeur.

- Miss Dubois ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris d'attaquer un adversaire alors que le match était terminé ? demanda Bibine.

- Ce n'est pas moi, Madame, c'est mon balai qui a voulu me protéger du cognard qui allait me fendre le crâne, protesta Laurence. Summerby était trop proche de moi alors le globe l'a expulsé. C'était un accident et j'en suis désolée…

- C'est de la tricherie d'avoir un balai ensorcelé lors d'un match de Quidditch, Miss, dit Bibine.

- Il n'est pas ensorcelé ! contesta Laurence.

- Il est quoi dans ce cas ?! demanda Ombrage.

- Il est unique et protecteur ! Il m'a épargné d'avoir une blessure grave !

- Mais il n'a pas épargné monsieur Summerby qui est blessé par votre faute ! dit Bibine. Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous retirer la victoire pour tricherie !

- QUOI !! s'exclama toute l'équipe qui écoutait.

- Je vous confisque ce balai ensorcelé, Miss, dit Ombrage en lui prenant son balai des mains.

- NON ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! s'époumona Laurence en tentant de le reprendre, mais Bibine la retint.

- Une si bonne élève et une personne aussi unique qui est réduite à faire de tel acte, dit Ombrage, déçue. Cela peut se comprendre par ses fréquentations douteuses et malsaines…

Laurence fulminait.

- Je vais inspecter ce balai et s'il est vraiment ensorcelé pour créer de tel évènement, je serrai obligée de le détruire, poursuivit Ombrage.

- NON !! cria Laurence sur le bord des larmes. Vous n'avez pas le droit !!

- Si, très chère, dit Ombrage calmement, en s'éloignant progressivement. Vous viendrez me voir dans mon bureau dans une heure pour connaître mon verdict.

Bibine partit et les filles de l'équipe vinrent tenter de réconforter Laurence sans succès. Ils retournèrent au château et Ron tenta de l'égailler, mais elle demeura de marbre.

Ils entrèrent dans la tour et Harry et Hermione voulaient savoir. Ron leur expliqua voyant que Laurence était sous le choc et recroquevillée en boule dans un fauteuil, le regard au-delà du plancher qu'elle fixait.

- Bienvenue dans le «Club des expulsés à vie du Quidditch par le crapaud«, dit Harry, sans joie.

- Tu ne comprends pas ! dit Laurence subitement ce qui fit sursauté les autres. Ce balai est le seul héritage, le seul souvenir «matériel» de mes parents… Enfin, je crois…

- Il suffit d'espérer pour le moment qu'elle ne le détruise pas… dit Hermione.

Pendant une heure, ils parlèrent un peu, sauf Laurence qui sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus fort au fil des longues minutes qui passaient. Laurence partit précipitamment sans regarder les autres, le moment venu. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Elle revint quinze minutes plus tard, les mains sur le cœur, en état de choc.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Hermione en face d'elle, inquiète.

- Qu'a-t-elle dit exactement ? demanda Harry.

Laurence ouvrit ses mains tremblantes et ils virent le bout du manche du balai où l'on pouvait lire «Element 3000».

- Voilà… Tout… Tout ce qui… en reste… balbutie-t-elle avec difficulté.

- Elle a dit que c'était un balai ensorcelé ? demanda Ron.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Vient t'asseoir… dit Harry en l'emmenant vers le fauteuil le plus près.

Elle ne défigea que 5 minutes plus tard et son visage reprit des couleurs. Elle fondit en larmes dans les bras d'Harry. Il demeura surpris, mais la consola du mieux qu'il le put, car il avait vécu la même chose avec son Nimbus 2000.

- Il a été brûlé, dit Ron en observant le morceau de bois toujours dans la main de son amie.

- Ouais… dit Laurence plus calme et le visage humide.

Elle regarda le reste du manche et flatta son nom gravé en lettres d'or. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle le serra fort entre ses doigts et Hermione lui frictionna le dos pour la réconforter.

- Viens prendre un déjeuner ça te changera les idées, proposa Ron dont l'estomac gargouillait.

- D'accord, dit-elle en relevant la tête.

Ils se levèrent et Laurence sursauta.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry.

- Il a fendu en deux…

Elle montra que les deux zéros du milieu du 3000 étaient enfoncés d'un demi centimètre et elle sépara délicatement les deux parties sectionnées nettement dans le sens de la longueur. À l'intérieur c'était creux et il y avait une clé ancienne en argent.

- Wow, murmura Laurence ne la prenant.

Soudainement, les morceaux se recollèrent, les zéros se replacèrent et tout le reste du balai réapparut sous ses yeux dans une petite lueur dorée.

- Ha mon dieu ! s'exclama Laurence en extase, tout en touchant son balai qui était bien réel.

- C'est un miracle ! dit Hermione. Ça signifie qu'il ne peut jamais être détruit !

- Il est vraiment unique ! dit Ron, surpris.

Laurence était au paroxysme de la joie.

- N'empêche que je suis suspendue à vie du Quidditch… dit Laurence, un peu moins enthousiaste.

- Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Ombrage sera dans l'école… dit Harry. Au moins, tu n'as pas perdu ton précieux balai.

Ils allèrent manger.

- Je me demande ce que peut bien ouvrir cette clé, dit Ron en se servant.

- C'est assez excitant, dit Laurence, réjouie.

- Il va falloir se renseigner, dit Hermione. Ce serait merveilleux si tu trouverais quelque chose qui ait un lien avec ta vraie famille grâce à cette clé !

- C'est ce que j'espère ! dit Laurence.

Lundi matin, Harry reçu un tas de lettres provenant de lecteurs du Chicaneur, lui disant pour la majorité qu'il le croyait dans son interview sur ce qui s'était passé au cimetière l'an dernier. Ombrage l'apprit, interdit Harry de retourner à Pré-au-Lard et lui donna une semaine de retenue.

La nouvelle fit vite le tour de l'école et tous semblaient le croire enfin. Laurence eut un peu de sa part de célébrité dans cette histoire, car Harry avait aussi raconté ce qu'elle avait vécu. Cela lui fit chaud au cœur de recevoir plein de commentaires compatissants et encourageants sur ce qu'elle avait enduré. Au grand bonheur de Harry, Cho lui reparla.

Harry, au cours des semaines qui suivirent, ne fit pas tellement de progrès en occlumancie et Laurence refusa de l'aider sans donner de raisons. Ombrage congédia Trelawney et Dumbledore nomma Firenze comme nouvel enseignant.


	9. Ch9À cause de la clé

Le mois d'avril arriva et ils n'eurent pas le temps de chercher d'où provenait la clé de Laurence à cause des BUSES qui approchaient et que les professeurs n'épargnaient pas non plus

_Chapitre 9__ À cause de la clé…_

Le mois d'avril arriva. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de chercher d'où provenait la clé de Laurence à cause des BUSE qui approchaient et à cause des professeurs qui ne les épargnaient pas non plus. Lors d'un mercredi matin pluvieux, au petit-déjeuner, Ombrage passa à côté de la table de Gryffondor et s'arrêta à la hauteur de Laurence.

- Miss Dubois, j'aimerais vous voir dans mon bureau après le repas, je vous pris, dit Ombrage, souriante. J'aimerais vous parler.

- Euh… Oui, professeur, dit Laurence, surprise.

Ombrage quitta la Grande Salle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te veut selon toi ? demanda Harry.

Laurence haussa les épaules.

- Tu crois qu'elle l'a appris pour ton balai ? demanda Ron.

- Impossible, il n'y a que vous trois qui êtes au courant… dit Laurence.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas pour te «solliciter» à aider le ministère… dit Hermione.

- Ah…Je souhaite que non, soupira Laurence en prenant sa dernière gorgée de jus.

Elle se leva à contre cœur.

- Bonne chance ! l'encouragea Harry.

- À tout à l'heure… dit Laurence avant de partir.

Laurence cogna à la porte d'Ombrage en soupirant et elle entra.

- Asseyez-vous, très chère ! dit Ombrage.

Elle obéit en imaginant le pire des scénarios.

- Je vous ai fait convoquer, car j'aimerais que vous fassiez partie de ma Brigade Inquisitoriale ! C'est un groupe d'étudiants de confiance qui ont pleinement foi en le ministère de la Magie. Leur rôle est de parcourir l'école pour faire respecter le règlement à la lettre et pour dénoncer toutes criminalités.

Laurence, abasourdie, prit quelques secondes avant de répondre quoi que ce soit.

- Désolée, professeur, mais c'est non, dit-elle clairement en tentant de rester le plus polie possible.

- Non… répéta tranquillement Ombrage, non perturbée.

- Non ! dit Laurence. Je ne veux pas travailler pour le ministère et vous le savez, professeur…

- Vous ne travailleriez pas pour le ministère, mais pour moi…

- C'est tout comme… professeur.

- Je crois que votre grand potentiel vous remonte un peu à la tête, miss, car ça vous embrouille l'esprit, sans parler de vos… fréquentations.

- Mes fréquentations sont très respectables ! répliqua Laurence.

- C'est ce qu'ils veulent vous faire croire et je veux vous éloigner de monsieur Potter et de ses acolytes. Par contre, ce serait une chance inouïe d'avoir un espion parmi ses gens et parmi leurs plans illégaux.

- Jamais de la vie ! s'indigna Laurence. Il n'y a aucuns «plans illégaux» qui impliquent mes amis !

- Vous croyez, dit Ombrage, calme, presque sur un ton de défi.

- Vous ne m'utiliserez jamais à vos fins, professeur ! Je ne vous révèlerai rien, même sous la torture !

- Hum hum, ria Ombrage en prenant une gorgée de thé. C'est ce que vous croyez - Elle changea de ton, pour un plus sérieux et plus dur. - Et bien, je vous y oblige, Miss Dubois. Vous ne pouvez rien faire contre mon autorité et je vous somme de me parler sur un autre ton, jeune fille ! Si vous refusez de vous soumettre aux exigences de la Grande Inquisitrice, c'est le renvoi immédiat.

Les yeux de Laurence se remplirent d'inquiétude.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit…

- Si, ma chère ! Parce que refuser de m'obéir, c'est refusé de suivre le règlement de l'école.

Laurence ne voulait vraiment pas être renvoyée de Poudlard. Ça l'angoissait, surtout que derrière l'enceinte de cette école se cachait des Mangemorts prêts à l'attaquer pour les desseins de Voldemort. Elle aimait tellement cette école, mais elle ne voulait absolument rien savoir de travailler pour cette face de crapaud.

- J'accepte… dit Laurence à mi-voix et à contre cœur.

- Bien, miss. Vous allez dans la bonne voie. Tenez, voici votre insigne, dit-elle en lui donnant un badge sur lequel il y avait un grand «I». J'attends de vous à ce que vous me révéliez des secrets et des informations forts importantes… surtout en ce qui concerne Mr Potter et sa bande…

Elle partit, frustrée. Oui, elle avait cédé, mais elle ne lui dirait rien sur l'A.D. et sur quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle se le promit pour elle-même. Elle alla rejoindre les autres au cours de Métamorphose. Le trio tenta de la questionner pendant le cours, mais elle leur dit «Pas maintenant !» en guise de réponse. Elle leur raconta son entretien avec Ombrage au déjeuner.

- Tu as bien fait, car tu n'avais pas vraiment le choix… dit Hermione.

- Sale chipie ! dit Harry.

- Tu peux le dire ! dit Ron.

- Je te l'avais dit, Ron, qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas là, dit Hermione.

- Ouais… maugréa Ron.

- Tu ne lui révèleras rien à propos de l'A.D. ? demanda Harry.

- Bien sûr que non ! dit Laurence. L'Occlumancie va sûrement mettre utile et mon potentiel à savoir mentir également…

- Tu maîtrises l'art du mensonge ? s'étonna faussement Harry, en un sourire espiègle.

- Oui ! dit Laurence, voyant son expression. C'est un défaut, mais qui peut me sortir de situations sérieuses…

- Ce que je peux constater, c'est qu'elle est prête à tout pour nous coincer, affirma Hermione.

Le soir même, avec l'A.D., Harry montra au groupe à faire un Patronus. Plusieurs réussirent en peu de temps, comme Hermione. Par contre, Laurence éprouvait vraiment de la difficulté, car elle était trop frustrée pour songer à un évènement heureux.

- Laurie-Fly, il faut que tu t'enlèves Ombrage de la tête, dit Harry en passant à côté d'elle.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

Laurence se calma et elle leva sa baguette sur Parvati, sa coéquipière.

- Spero Patromum ! cria-t-elle, concentrée sur son souvenir.

Des filaments d'argent sortirent de sa baguette et un faucon pèlerin apparut, volant autour d'eux gracieusement.

-Super ! dit Harry, content.

- Wow, c'est mon oiseau préféré ! Belle coïncidence ! dit Laurence en l'admirant.

- Bravo, Laurence ! dit Parvati.

Soudainement, Dobby entra et les avertit qu'Ombrage arrivait. Laurence sentit son insigne dans sa poche lui chauffer la cuisse.

- Aouch ! dit-elle.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Harry pendant que les autres filaient vers la sortie.

- C'est Ombrage qui m'appelle ! Merde… Je…Je vais la mener dans une autre direction pendant que vous filez ! dit-elle en sortant.

Laurence partit à la recherche d'Ombrage et elle la trouva avec plusieurs autres élèves de la brigade.

- Je te tiens, Dubois ! dit Malefoy en lui jetant un sort qu'elle évita de justesse.

- Arrêtez, Malefoy ! cria Ombrage. Miss Dubois fait partie de la brigade. Elle est de notre côté !

Drago haussa un sourcil, peu convaincu.

- Professeur, je sais où ils sont ! dit Laurence, essoufflée. Ils sont par là, - elle pointa un couloir opposé du vrai -Il semble qu'on les ait avertis de notre venu, car ils couraient.

- Vous n'étiez pas avec eux ? demanda Ombrage.

- Non, j'ignorais qu'ils organisaient une réunion ou quelque chose comme ça, jusqu'à ce que vous m'avertissiez que quelque chose se produisait.

- Allez par là vous tous – elle pointa la direction de Laurence – et allez voir dans la bibliothèque et les toilettes. Malefoy, allez par là avec Miss Parkinson, dit-elle en pointa la véritable direction.

- J'en arrive professeur et il n'y a personne ! s'empressa de dire Laurence.

- Une vérification ne fait jamais de tord, miss ! dit Ombrage en la voyant qui allait les accompagner. Attendez, miss Dubois. Ce n'est vraiment pas vous qui les aviez prévenus de mon arrivée, j'espère ?

Elle scrutait son regard et ne vit que franchise. C'était normal, car Laurence avait déjà fermé son esprit et affichait un regard convainquant.

- Non, professeur, dit Laurence.

- Alors comment avez-vous fait pour arriver ici avant nous, alors que nous ne nous avons pas vu dans l'unique couloir qui mène à l'étage ? dit Ombrage logiquement.

- J'ai transplané.

- On ne peut pas transplaner dans le château, miss, et encore moins à votre âge !

- J'ai transplané dans ma magie, professeur. Les protections du château ne me limitent pas et de plus, j'ai senti avec mes sens magiques que plusieurs personnes étaient en train de violer les règlements à cet étage-ci, mentit-elle.

- Très bien, miss, dit Ombrage qui semblait satisfaite.

- J'en ai un, professeur ! cria Malefoy.

Laurence et Ombrage accoururent et virent Harry au sol. Laurence fut incapable de le regarder dans les yeux, impuissante.

- Partez à la recherche de tous ceux qui sont essoufflé, tandis que moi j'amène Mr Potter voir le directeur.

Laurence et Malefoy partirent dans la direction opposée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes, Laurence ? demanda Malefoy.

- Rien du tout ! dit-elle, froidement et sèchement.

- Ouais, c'est ça… dit-il, pas convaincu.

- Drago, on a besoin de renfort, vite ! cria Goyle dans un couloir à leur droite.

Ils coururent dans ce dernier, ils rejoignirent un groupe de Serpentard qui courraient derrière trois Gryffondor. Il s'agissait de Ron, Hermione et Neville qui fuyaient vers le seul couloir qui donnait accès à l'étage.

Soudainement, Laurence changea de direction et traversa le mur à sa droite comme un fantôme l'aurait fait. Malefoy n'avait même pas remarqué sa disparition. Le trio en fuite atteignit enfin la tour d'escaliers. Ils furent arrêtés par Laurence qui bloquait l'accès à l'escalier.

- Laurence, tu ne vas tout de même pas…commença Hermione.

Sa crainte disparut lorsqu'elle la vit s'approcher d'eux rapidement en surveillant derrière le trio quand les autres allaient arriver.

- Vite, donnez-moi une de vos mains, dit-elle en leur présentant ses mains lumineuses.

Le trio n'hésita pas une seconde et prit ses mains.

- Qu'est-ce que ça fait, Laurence ? demanda Neville.

- Chut… dit subitement Laurence qui les attira dans un coin, tout près du mur, les forçant à se blottir les un contre les autres.

Le groupe de la brigade arriva, mais il ne les vit pas. Le trio comprit qu'ils étaient invisibles. Le groupe se sépara pour parcourir tous les chemins que les fugitifs auraient pu emprunter. Lorsqu'ils furent tous disparus, Laurence lâcha leur main et ils redevinrent visibles. Ils purent à nouveau respirer.

- Merci, Laure, dit Ron, soulagé.

- Pendant une seconde, j'ai cru que tu avais changé de camps, dit Hermione.

Laurence sourit et le trio fila à la tour de Gryffondor qui se trouvait tout près.

- À tout à l'heure, dit-elle avant de repartir.

« J'aurais besoin de toi dans mon bureau, Laurence, dit la voix de Dumbledore dans son esprit. Nous sommes dans une situation critique. Fizwizbiz.»

« J'arrive.» répondit Laurence en prenant la direction du bureau en courant.

Elle donna le mot de passe et en arrivant à la porte, elle entendit un vacarme épouvantable. Elle entra. Elle vit un nuage de poussière et deux éclairs traversèrent la pièce en l'atteignant de plein fouet. Elle tomba au sol. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Harry et Marietta, l'amie de Cho, sortirent du nuage.

- Ça va, tout le monde ? demanda Dumbledore.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent. Harry regarda le sol et vit Ombrage, Fudge et quelques autres étendus au sol. Il fut surpris de voir Laurence allongée près de la porte.

- Laurence ! dit Harry en allant près d'elle. Laurence, réveilles-toi !!

Il la secoua et Laurence se réveilla difficilement. Elle ouvrit les yeux et Harry repoussa les mèches de cheveux qui lui cachaient le visage.

- Salut… dit Laurence en lui souriant.

- Salut, dit Harry, content. Ça va ?

- Ouais… sans doute… dit-elle en se relevant.

- Je suis désolé, Laurence, tu as été atteinte par un sort qui ne t'était pas destinée, dit Dumbledore qui l'aida à demeurer stable.

- Ce n'est pas si grave, dit-elle. Je sais maintenant ce que crée sur moi le sortilège d'amnésie. Enfin, c'était bien ce sort, professeur ?

- En effet.

Les autres sourirent en voyant qu'elle le prenait si bien.

- Vous vouliez du renfort, professeur ? demanda Laurence sachant bien qu'il était trop tard.

- En effet, Laurence, dit Dumbledore, souriant. Par contre, je ne pensais pas être obliger d'agir aussi vite. Merci quand même. Désolé, je dois y aller avant qu'ils se réveillent. Vous deux, continuez de fermer votre esprit.

Laurence et Harry approuvèrent et Dumbledore disparut dès qu'il prit la queue de Fumseck.

Le lendemain, toute l'école apprit que Dumbledore avait fuit, qu'Ombrage le remplaçait et que les seuls témoins étaient Harry et Marietta. Laurence se portait très bien, malgré le choc d'hier soir. Le quatuor apprit que les jumeaux Weasley préparaient un mauvais coup et Harry fut questionné par Ombrage pour savoir où se trouvait Dumbledore et Sirius. Il ne dit rien.

Pendant toute l'après-midi, des centaines de feux d'artifices se promenaient un peu partout dans l'école, au grand désespoir d'Ombrage qui courrait partout pour tenter de les éliminer. Le soir même, les jumeaux furent accueillis en héros à la tour.

Le lendemain, Harry annonça aux trois autres qu'il n'avait plus besoin de cours d'Occlumancie, pouvant se débrouiller seul. Silencieuse, Laurence demeura septique. Hermione planifia un horaire de révision pour les trois, car les examens allaient arriver dans un mois et demi. Laurence devint inquiète à cette idée. William vint s'asseoir sur elle pour la consoler.

Pendant les vacances de Pâques, près du lac avec Harry, Laurence tenta de savoir pourquoi il n'avait plus de cours d'Occlumancie. Il lui donna la même réponse que l'autre fois. Elle haussa un sourcil significatif.

- Je t'en pris cesse d'insister ! dit Harry, las.

- J'insiste, car je sais que tu mens, Harry, dit Laurence, déterminée.

Harry soupira, il ne voulait pas raconter ce qui c'était passé dans le bureau de Rogue. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour se sortir de cette situation.

- Entre amis, Harry, tu ne crois pas que la sincérité et la franchise sont la meilleure voie pour garder une amitié solide ? demanda Laurence.

- Parlons-en de «sincérité et de franchise», dit Harry qui sentit une vieille rancune monté en lui. Tu es bien placée pour parler ! Toi qui ne veux pas me dire pourquoi tu as refusé de m'enseigner l'Occlumancie ! Je t'ai vu à l'œuvre avec Voldemort et tu as de la facilité, alors POUQUOI ?

Laurence demeura confuse devant cette boule de colère.

- Premièrement, ce principe de fermer mon esprit est un sort propre à ma magie…

- Je savais que tu allais la sortir celle-là ! La bonne excuse, mais ton principe et celui de la magie ordinaire ont la même base ! Celui de faire le vide dans son esprit par exemple. Disons que je n'en serais jamais arrivé là si tu avais accepté.

- Que s'est-il passé avec Rogue ?

- Minute, je n'ai pas fini avec ton cas ! C'est tout de même toi qui as commencé à nous cacher des choses. Pourquoi ? Est-ce à cause de moi ? Es-tu intimidée de devoir fouiller dans ma mémoire ? Dis-moi… dit-il plus calmement.

- Euh…Oui et non… dit-elle encore plus confuse.

- Oui et non, à quoi ? insista-t-il.

Laurence détourna son regard vers le lac.

- Non, tu ne sauras rien ! dit-elle, décidée. C'est personnel et tu n'y es pour rien !

- Est-ce parce que tu ne veux pas que j'aille accès à tes souvenirs ? demanda Harry en la prenant par le bras comme si elle n'avait rien dit.

Elle ne le regarda pas et garda la tête basse, cachant son regard craintif.

- Non ! dit-elle en affichant son regard convainquant, cachant ses pensées.

Il la regarda dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Elle remarqua que ses yeux verts pétillaient de curiosité. Il avait de beaux yeux.

- Alors pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton un peu trop dur.

- Tu ne sauras rien ! dit-elle en se défaisant de son emprise. Et toi, que s'est-il passé ?

- Tu ne sauras rien ! dit-il, froidement. Si tu dis rien, je dis rien !

- Bien ! dit-elle, fâchée. Restons-en là, Monsieur !

- Excellent ! dit-il sur le même ton.

- Tu me le diras quand tu seras prêt à être plus raisonnable ! dit-elle en partant.

- Toi aussi tu me le diras quand tu seras moins orgueilleuse ! dit-il.

Elle ne s'arrêta pas et sa colère monta en elle. Au dîner, Ron et Hermione remarquèrent que Harry et Laurence étaient en froid, mais ils n'abordèrent pas le sujet.

Pendant la fin de semaine, les jumeaux concoctèrent un plan, une diversion pour permettre à Harry de parler à Sirius.

Lundi, Laurence alla à son rendez-vous avec McGonagall pendant le cours de Potions pour être conseillée sur ses perceptives d'avenir. En entrant dans son bureau, elle vit qu'Ombrage était là, son calepin à la main.

- Bonjour, miss Dubois, dit McGonagall en la voyant s'asseoir en face d'elle. Alors, avez-vous pensé à un métier que vous aimeriez exercer en sortant de Poudlard ?

- Euh, oui, professeur… dit Laurence. Il y aurait Guérisseur et peut-être Auror…

- Bien, vous savez que dans le deux cas, il vous faut obtenir «Effort exceptionnel» dans au moins 5 matières qui sont les suivantes : Enchantements, Potions, Défense contre les forces du Mal, Métamorphose et Sortilèges. Je peux voir que vous avez tous les résultats requis pour ces carrières. Vous répondez même à l'exigence du professeur Rogue qui n'accepte que ceux qui obtiennent un «Optimal».

Ombrage toussota et n'attendit pas que McGonagall lui cède la parole.

- Je crois que miss Dubois devrait plutôt envisager une carrière plus importante au niveau du Ministère de la magie…

- C'est à miss Dubois, seule, de décider ce qu'elle fera au cours de sa vie, Dolores, la coupa Minerva.

- Oui, bien entendu, mais étant une personne exceptionnelle, elle se doit d'avoir un métier à la hauteur de ses capacités.

- Bon, miss Dubois, vous n'avez qu'à continuer à travailler fort comme vous le faites si bien depuis deux ans, continua McGonagall comme si Ombrage n'avait pas parlé.

- Comment cela depuis seulement deux ans, Minerva ? coupa Ombrage, surprise.

- Car elle n'était pas dans notre établissement pendant les trois années précédentes, dit Minerva sans la regarder et en demeurant froide.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Car j'ai étudié dans ma propre magie en Finlande… répondit Laurence, en soupirant intérieurement.

- Et elle a pris des cours de rattrapage pendant l'été pour reprendre les trois ans qu'elle avait manquées, mentit McGonagall. Est-ce que cela vous suffit, Dolores ?

- Oui, Minerva, merci du renseignement, dit-elle en griffonnant quelques mots.

- Comme je disais, continuez votre beau travail, vous avez une étonnante capacité d'apprentissage, miss. Je vous félicite. Avez-vous des questions ?

- Non, professeur.

- Vous pouvez disposer.

Laurence sortit et comprit pourquoi McGonagall avait mentit en disant qu'elle avait suivi des cours de rattrapage. Ombrage en aurait sûrement parlé au ministre que Dumbledore acceptait des nouveaux élèves sans les faire commencer en première année. Il aurait eu encore plus de problèmes et elle aussi.

Pendant le coup de théâtre des jumeaux, Laurence se réfugia à la bibliothèque pour éviter qu'Ombrage l'oblige à les arrêter.

Pendant tout le reste de la semaine, Ombrage, Rusard et la brigade courraient partout pour arrêter tout ceux qui créaient la pagaille comme l'aurait fait les jumeaux. Les membres de brigade se faisaient jeter toutes sortes de sorts, sauf Laurence, car ceux, qui avaient essayé, l'avaient regretté amèrement. Elle participait peu, prétextant auprès d'Ombrage qu'elle préparait ses BUSE. Seulement Laurence, dans tout cela, était respectée et semblait avoir une certaine autorité. Tous la craignaient, donc les plaisantins faisaient attention. Par contre, elle ne disputait personne et n'enlevait de points à personne non plus. Elle était tout à fait contre Ombrage, donc elle en faisait le moins possible pour l'aider.

La fin de semaine arriva et le match Gryffondor contre Serdaigle avait lieu samedi matin. Le match commença et pendant ce dernier, Hagrid vint chercher Harry et Hermione pour leur présenter son demi-frère, Graup. Lorsque les deux revinrent, Ron et Laurence sortaient du stade avec la coupe entre leurs mains. Ils étaient fous de joie, tellement que Laurence et Harry oublièrent qu'ils étaient en froid. Ils se reparlèrent enfin, au grand soulagement de tout le monde.

Le lendemain, ils allèrent étudier près du lac sous le grand hêtre habituel.

- Si vous aviez vu la tête de Cho quand j'ai attrapé le Vif d'or juste sous son nez ! dit Laurence encore envahie par le match. Elle est partie en pleurant et en atterrissant elle était furieuse. Vous avez manqué quelque chose…

- Manqué… ? répéta Ron, confus.

- Euh, oui, Ron… Elle a raison, dit Harry. On n'était pas au match et comment as-tu deviné, Laure ?

- Vous aviez des égratignures et des feuilles un peu partout sur vos robes, répondit-elle. Je n'ai pas eu besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre.

Il sourit et Hermione et lui leur expliquèrent.

- Pas pour vrai ?? s'exclama Laurence.

- C'est vrai, j'en ai bien peur… dit Hermione.

La fin de semaine suivante, c'était la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard, par contre aucun cinquième année n'avait dans l'idée d'y aller. Ils étaient débordés avec leurs révisions. Mystérieusement, Laurence manifesta son désir d'y aller lors du petit-déjeuner, samedi matin.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Hermione. Tu veux y retourner après ce qui t'es arrivée ?!

- Oui, mais pas seul… dit-elle, mal à l'aise. Je voudrais seulement jeter un coup d'œil à la bibliothèque du village pour me renseigner à propos de ma clé…

- Tu ne trouves pas que les BUSE et la révisions sont nettement plus importants qu'une clé mystérieuse ? demanda Hermione, scandalisée.

- Oui, je suis d'accord, mais une petite recherche d'une heure ne changea pas grand-chose puisque j'ai pris un peu d'avance.

- Ah oui ? s'étonna Hermione. Quand ?

- Eh… pendant la nuit… Seulement quelques heures, s'empressa de dire Laurence en voyant l'expression de son amie. J'utilise ma magie pour avoir un sommeil réparateur plus efficace et plus court.

- D'accord, mais nous on a pas du tout pris de l'avance, dit Harry. Par contre, je refuse que tu y ailles seul !

Elle lui sourit.

- Je veux bien y aller, ça me changera les idées pendant une petite heure, dit Ron, content de trouver un prétexte.

- C'est vrai ! se rappela Harry. Ombrage m'a interdit d'y aller parce que j'ai fait cette entrevue avec Rita…

- Ça te permettra de réviser, dit Hermione. Je viens avec toi, Laure, tu es chanceuse que moi aussi j'ai pris un peu d'avance. Sinon j'aurais refusé catégoriquement.

- Merci, dit Laurence, contente.

Ils se levèrent et Harry monta seul à la tour, déçu. Les trois autres se dirigèrent vers le village. Pendant le trajet, Laurence observait attentivement sa clé.

- Ha mon dieu ! Regardez ! s'exclama-t-elle, surprenant les deux autres, en leur montrant la tranche de la clé.

- Il n'y a rien… dit Ron.

- Regarde plus attentivement, dit Hermione en approchant la clé des yeux de Ron.

- C'est du charabia ou du chinois ? dit-il en voyant quelques mots incompréhensibles gravés en minuscules.

- Non, c'est du finnois ! rectifia Laurence en reprenant la clé, réjouie. Ça signifie… « Derrière les yeux peints… d'HI se cache le coeur d'Anni…»

- Qui est HI et Anni ? demanda Ron pendant qu'ils marchaient dans la grande rue.

Laurence ne répondit pas, craintive, en regardant autour d'elle pour être sûr de trouver aucuns Mangemorts ou personnes suspectes.

- Laurie-Fly ? appela Ron.

- Laure, ne t'en fait pas. Reste près de nous et tout ira bien, la réconforta Hermione en lui prenant le bras.

Elle lui sourit timidement en hochant la tête. Ils entrèrent dans la bibliothèque presque vide et Laurence réfléchit.

- Derrière les yeux peints d'HI… murmura-t-elle. Donc il faut que l'on cherche dans les oeuvres d'art un portrait d'une personne dont les initiales sont H et I ou quelque chose comme ça!

- D'accord, on se lance ! dit Ron, enthousiaste.

Ils se lancèrent dans la lecture de tous les livres d'art visuel qu'ils trouvaient. Une heure passa assez rapidement et ils ne trouvèrent rien de concret.

- Je crois que l'on peut laisser tombé pour aujourd'hui, Laure, avoua Hermione, déçue.

- D'accord… dit Laurence, déçue également. Merci quand même d'être venus.

Ils rangèrent la dizaine de livres qu'ils avaient pris et allèrent prendre leur sac sur la table où ils étaient, dans le fond de la bibliothèque.

- Je vais chercher à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, quand j'aurai le temps, dit Laurence en empruntant une rangée, suivant les deux autres.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près du comptoir de renseignements, quatre personnes encagoulés de noir entrèrent. Le trio s'arrêta, stupéfait et Laurence se cachant derrière Ron qui était plus grand qu'elle. Les quatre menacèrent de leur baguette tous ceux qui étaient présents dans la pièce. Il y avait un jeune couple, deux vieilles dames, le propriétaire et un jeune de Serdaigle.

- Que personne ne bouge, ni ne cri et tout ira bien, dit une voix masculine et rauque.

« À l'aide quelqu'un ! Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, à l'aide ! Bibliothèque… Pré-au-Lard… S'il vous plait, Harry, Arthur, Dumbledore !» lança Laurence par la pensée, angoissée.

- Tout ce que nous voulons c'est la Filandia ! dit la voix de Bellatrix.

Le trio se figea et Laurence ferma son esprit.

- Montres-toi, Laurence, sinon ta chère amie en paiera de sa vie ! cria un homme en prenant Hermione et en pointant sa baguette sur sa tempe.

- Non ! crièrent Ron et Laurence d'une même voix et cette dernière se montra.

- Elle n'a rien à voir avec tout ça, dit Laurence en s'approchant lentement, même si Ron lui tenait fermement le bras.

Elle devait gagner du temps.

- Alors laissez-là et emmenez-moi ! continua Laurence, en tentant de garder son sang froid.

- Non ! dirent Ron et Hermione en chœur.

- Ne cède pas, Laure… dit Hermione qui sentit la baguette de l'homme lui rentrer plus fortement dans le crâne.

- Laissez-la et prenez-moi à la place ! dit Ron qui s'approcha d'un pas.

- Non ! dit Laurence en lui bloquant le chemin. Lui non plus n'a rien à voir dans tout ça !

- Ron, s'il te plait… dit faiblement Hermione.

- Hermione, tais-toi, dit-il en sentant son coeur chaviré en voyant son amie prise au piège.

- Ça suffit ! cria un autre homme à la voix malicieuse. Suis-nous, Laurence, sans résister et nous lâcherons ton amie.

Laurence ne parla pas et ne bougea pas.

- Viens immédiatement ! dit l'homme qui tenait Hermione. _Endoloris !_

Hermione se tordit de douleur et gémit bruyamment.

- Non ! cria Ron en sortant sa baguette de sa poche à la vitesse de l'éclair.

L'homme leva le sort d'Hermione qui demeura au sol, trop faible, mais elle suppliait Ron du regard de ne rien faire. Il ne la regarda pas et Laurence vit du coin de l'œil la chevelure violacée de Tonks passée près de la fenêtre.

- Baisse ta baguette, gamin, tu ne fais pas le poids contre nous quatre, dit l'un des Mangemorts.

L'un d'eux se pencha pour reprendre Hermione, mais Ron cria, colérique :

- Ne la touchez pas !! dit-il en s'approchant tranquillement.

« Ron à trois, tu te baisses et tu attrapes Hermione !» dit Laurence dans son esprit.

« D'a… D'accord…» dit-il, nerveusement.

- Laurence, suis-nous et nous épargnerons tous ceux qui sont dans cette pièce, dit Bellatrix sur le bord de l'impatience.

« Un… Deux…»

Laurence vit Lupin les observer discrètement par la fenêtre derrière les Mangemorts. Elle entendit une femme, celle du couple, se mettre à pleurer.

«Trois !»

Ron se baissa sur Hermione et Laurence leva ses mains lumineuses. D'un coup de bras, une bourrasque de vent souffla et les quatre Mangemorts furent projetés de plus de deux mètres. Deux traversèrent la porte et Tonks, Lupin et Maugrey s'occupèrent d'eux, tandis que les deux autres heurtèrent durement le mur de chaque côté de la porte. Ron releva Hermione et l'amena derrière Laurence.

-Sortez par la porte arrière, vite ! Je m'occupe d'eux ! dit Laurence à tout ceux qui étaient dans la pièce.

Ils s'exécutèrent, même Ron et Hermione à contre cœur.

- Il n'y a pas d'autre porte, dit l'une des vielles dames, anxieuse.

- Alors restez caché au fond. Ce serait trop dangereux de sortir par en avant, dit Laurence qui voyait les deux Mangemorts à l'extérieur se battre contre les trois membres de l'Ordre.

Les deux autres ne tardèrent pas à reprendre leurs esprits, mais Laurence fut plus rapide.

- _Expelliarmus !_ cria-t-elle deux fois et leur baguette alla hors de leur portée.

Pour éviter qu'ils transplanent, Laurence les fit léviter et les propulsa à l'extérieur. Elle regarda dehors et vit Lupin et Tonks courir après les deux autres Mangemorts sans réussir à les arrêter. Ces derniers transplanèrent et les deux autres demeurèrent au sol figés grâce à Maugrey. Les personnes dans la bibliothèque sortirent rapidement et Ron et Hermione demeurèrent derrière Laurence sur le perron du bâtiment.

Pendant qu'ils attendaient les renforts du ministère pour ramener les deux ennemis à Azkaban, Hermione se mit soudainement à crier. Ron et Laurence se retournèrent et la virent entre les mains de Voldemort.

- Non !! crièrent-ils en s'approchant, mais juste avant que Laurence lance un sort, il avait déjà transplané avec elle en émettant un rire machiavélique.

- Non ! dit Ron en tombant à genou, accablé. Hermione…

Laurence demeura figée de stupeur.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Lupin qui accourait.

Laurence ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

- Hermione… Vol… Voldemort l'a emmenée avec… lui dit Laurence le souffle court.

- Ha non ! Misère…dit Lupin en regardant les tablettes, troublé.

Il avertit les autres et Laurence se pencha sur Ron qui ne pleurait pas, mais qui était complètement démoli.

- Viens… dit-elle en le soulevant.

Tonks les raccompagna au château où McGonagall et Rogue vinrent à leur rencontre. Ils allèrent dans le bureau de Minerva rapidement avant qu'Ombrage apparaisse et Harry vint les rejoindre, mort d'inquiétude.

Laurence leur raconta, car Ron était incapable de parler. À la fin du récit, Harry se sentit chaviré. Enfin des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Laurence, silencieusement.

- C'était un piège, j'en ai bien peur, mais grâce à vous, nous avons arrêté deux des dix Mangemorts échappés, dit McGonagall, malgré sa tristesse. Vous avez été étonnamment chanceux que tous ceux qui furent présent s'en sont tirés, en excluant miss Granger...

- Ils vont l'utiliser pour que je cède, dit Laurence, la tête basse.

- Tu ne cèderas pas, Laurence, assura Tonks. Nous allons la retrouver…

Aux oreilles de Laurence, ses mots sonnèrent presque faux et ne réagit pas.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous retournée au village sachant que vous vous êtes déjà faite attaquer ? reprocha Rogue. Ce ne fut pas vraiment prudent de votre part, surtout en impliquant vos amis dans cette histoire.

Laurence leur expliqua l'histoire de sa clé, mais elle savait que ça ne justifiait rien.

- Tonks, emmenez-les à l'infirmerie pour qu'ils reçoivent un clamant, surtout Mr Weasley, dit McGonagall en voyant le visage pâle de Ron.

Ils sortirent et croisèrent Ombrage qui courrait dans leur direction.

- Que s'est-il passé, grand dieu du ciel ?

- Allez voir, Minerva. Laurence vient de lui raconter et n'est pas en état de tout redire… répondit Tonks.

- Je veux tout de même l'entendre de sa bouche ! insista-t-elle.

- Non, laissez-la, Dolorès, elle est en état de choc, dit McGonagall qui vint les rejoindre et qui l'emmena dans son bureau.

Tonks confia le trio à Madame Pomfresh qui les fit asseoir sur un lit. Ron était toujours figé et pâle, Harry était stupéfait et sa colère contre Voldemort augmenta considérablement. Laurence fondit en larmes sur l'épaule d'Harry.

- Prenez cela, ça vous calmera, dit Pompom en leur tendant un verre qu'ils burent sans rouspéter.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient plus calmes et plus capable de parler, malgré leur chagrin. Ils étaient assis en cercle sur le même lit et parlèrent des évènements.

- Le bon côté c'est qu'elle est toujours en vie, dit Laurence dont le visage était rougeâtre. Il suffit d'espérer qu'ils ne lui feront rien…

- J'aurais pu la sauver, dit Ron qui avait toujours une drôle de sensation envers Hermione. J'aurais dû leur lancer un sort quand j'en ai eu l'occasion…

- Ça n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses, Ron, dit Harry. Ils s'en auraient pris à tout ceux qui étaient là. La situation aurait pu virer en tuerie avec plusieurs vies de perdues.

- Peut-être… murmura-t-il.

- Laurence, tu as transplané avec eux dans la ruelle, dit Harry qui eut une idée. Tu dois sûrement savoir où ils t'ont emmenée pour pouvoir les suivre.

- Harry, j'étais sous l'emprise de l'Imperium et de l'Endoloris simultanément ! Comment veux-tu que je me souvienne d'une telle information ? s'emporta Laurence un peu trop à son goût.

Harry ne répondit pas et un silence tendu s'installa. Quelques minutes plus tard, Laurence mit son visage dans ses mains. Une horreur la traversa et se refléta sur son visage semi caché.

- C'est moi… C'est ma faute ! Tout ça est arrivé par ma faute ! dit-elle. Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si je n'avais pas insisté pour trouver des informations sur cette fichue clé.

- Laurence, dit Harry en prenant ses mains pour la forcer à le regarder. Imagine si tu aurais été seule… Tu serais sûrement entre ses mains encore une fois à subir nous ne savons quelles horreurs. Tu as fait ton possible. Tu as sauvé la vie de bien des innocents et en plus, tu as pu envoyer deux Mangemorts à Azkaban. C'est deux de moins dans ses rangs…

Elle lui sourit, un peu plus réconfortée.

- Est-ce que tu crois que cette clé n'était qu'un traquenard pour te faire sortir de Poudlard ? demanda Ron.

- Non ! s'indigna Laurence. Elle était enfermée dans mon balai et personne n'y eut accès. Je sens que je suis près de quelque chose…

- Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose au moins ? demanda Harry.

Laurence lui dit le peu qu'elle savait.

- C'est déjà un bon début… dit-il.

Ils purent sortir une heure plus tard et ils allèrent se réfugier près du lac, loin des regards. Ils n'avaient pas la tête à continuer leurs révisions. Ils se contentèrent d'observer la nature silencieuse.

Ron était en train de se rendre compte que malgré ses nombreuses disputes avec Hermione, il tenait énormément à elle. Sa capture l'affectait plus que ce qu'il laissait paraître. Il avait ressenti un étrange sentiment quand le Mangemort avait menacé de la tuer si Laurence ne cédait pas. Ce sentiment était toujours présent en son cœur.

Harry éprouvait toujours de la rancœur vers son ennemi. Il ne pensait jamais qu'il irait jusque là. Cet accident ne faisait que confirmer ses dires. Il était bel et bien de retour et espérait qu'encore plus de gens allaient le croire. Harry était, bien entendu, affecté par la capture de son amie et il aurait bien aimé être présent. Il aurait pu lui faire face, mais sa présence aurait peut-être fait empirer les choses. Il se convainquit de ceci pour ne pas souffrir outre mesure. Dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, il se vengerait. Il n'hésiterait pas une seconde.

Laurence se sentait un peu coupable, mais elle se convainquit qu'elle avait fait son possible. Hermione était en vie et c'était ce qui importait. Par contre, ils ne tarderont pas à réapparaître pour la faire céder ou bien pour faire un échange. Elle ne savait pas si elle allait supporter ça. Elle détestait se faire forcer la main de la sorte. Une telle pression sur ses épaules la démolissait à petit feu. Elle devait apaiser tout ça.

Elle se mit à fredonner et à chanter doucement une mélodie d'espoir. Les garçons l'écoutèrent d'une oreille distraite et, tout comme Laurence, se sentirent un peu mieux après une dizaine de minutes de relaxation. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose dans sa voix qui savait apaiser les cœurs brisés.

Ils rentrèrent au château et pendant une petite heure, dans la salle commune, ils avancèrent très peu dans leurs révisions. Mystérieusement, le professeur McGonagall vint les chercher sans rien leur dire, malgré les insistances. Elle les conduisit à l'infirmerie et avant de leur ouvrir la porte, elle leur dit :

- Un miracle s'est produit, dit-elle en leur souriant.

- Quoi ? dit Laurence qui ne comprenait pas et qui sentit son cœur faire boum.

McGonagall les fit entrer et ils n'en crurent pas leurs yeux, Hermione était assise sur un lit devant Madame Pomfresh qui insistait pour qu'elle se fasse examiner.

- Je vais bien, Madame Pomfresh, dit Hermione, un peu agacée.

- Hermione !! cria le trio, fou de joie et ils se précipitèrent à sa rencontre.

L'interpellée, souriante, se leva et s'approcha d'eux. Harry lui donna une étreinte amicale, tandis que Ron la prit fortement dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer dans les airs.

- Ça va ? Ils ne t'ont rien fait, j'espère ? demanda Ron en la lâchant.

- Non, ils m'ont relâchée et je vais bien, dit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

Laurence demeurait en retrait, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Pourquoi l'avait-elle relâchée ? Hermione se tourna vers elle, les bras tendus et Laurence la serra fort dans ses bras, heureuse malgré tout.

Sans le démontrer, Laurence analysa son amie avec ses mains lumineuses cachées dans sa chevelure volumineuse. Elle sentit un petit quelque chose en elle qui avait changé, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Soudainement, elle entendit la voix d'Hermione dans sa tête, elle avait une voix malicieuse qui n'était pas propre à elle.

« Cherche tant que tu veux, Laurence, mais tu n'arriveras pas à trouver où se cache la faille qui est en moi… Oui, il y en a une et tu le sais, alors je vais te donner un petit indice qui t'aidera à comprendre : Oui, je suis saine et sauve, mais je suis encore entre les mains de mon maître. Alors quand tu en auras assez de me voir acquérir et livrer pleins d'informations au Seigneur, tu me le diras et nous procéderons à un échange. Tu te livres à lui et la Hermione que tu connais reviendra ce qu'elle était à part entière… À toi de voir…»

Laurence ne se rendit pas compte, mais ses ongles étaient en train d'entrer dans la chaire d'Hermione. Elles se décollèrent et Laurence vit bien que la lueur dans ses yeux n'était plus la même.

« Silence absolu sur ça, sinon, je me tuerai avec grand plaisir. Alors, fait comme si ne rien n'était !»

- Laurence, ça va ? Cesse de la fixer, elle est belle et bien là notre chère Hermione, dit Ron, heureux, dont le cœur et les sentiments battaient fortement en lui.

Laurence lui sourit timidement, mais elle était terriblement troublée à l'intérieur.

- Je suis juste tellement heureuse que tu sois là, dit-elle, faussement souriante.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir et Hermione leur raconta.

- Ils m'ont questionnée, mais je n'ai rien révélé sur l'Ordre et tout ça…

« Ha non ! Voldemort peut ainsi avoir accès à ses souvenirs, donc il sait tout sur l'Ordre, enfin ce que Hermione connaît, pensa Laurence, sous le choc. Donc il sait où est le quartier général ! Comment prévenir les autres sans qu'elle ne s'en rendre compte ?! Elle peut sûrement intercepter mes messages télépathiques…»

- Pourquoi t'ont-ils libérée ? demanda Harry, intrigué et presque soupçonneux, car si elle n'était plus entre ses mains, Laurence n'avait plus aucunes raisons de céder, donc Voldemort était perdant, ce qui n'était pas du tout logique.

- Je crois que le Seigneur croit que Laurence ne cèdera pas même si il détenait tous ceux qui lui sont chers, répondit Hermione. Disons qu'il ne te sous-estime pas, Laurence.

« Elle l'a appelé le Seigneur !» s'étonna Harry.

Cette dernière se força à sourire. Pendant près d'une heure, ils continuèrent à parler, mais Hermione ne put pas leur en dire davantage, Voldemort avait pris soin de ne laisser aucunes informations au hasard pouvant mener ses ennemis à lui. La conversation était assez étrange, Ron était toujours pâmé sur son amie, Harry était soucieux, car il doutait un peu des faits et Laurence était presque au paroxysme de l'inquiétude et de la confusion, mais elle affichait un visage neutre de toutes émotions. Ils retournèrent à la tour et en chemin Laurence n'en pouvait plus.

- Excusez-moi, il faut que j'ailles aux toilettes, dit-elle en cachant son visage troublé d'une main.

Elle partit en courant et Harry crut l'entendre renifler comme si elle pleurait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Ron.

- Elle n'a sûrement pas grand-chose, dit Hermione, peu affectée. Peut-être que l'attaque des Mangemorts l'a ébranlée un peu…

- Je vais m'en assurer… Ce n'est sans doute pas grand-chose, dit Harry en partant la rejoindre.

Il fila au fond du couloir et tourna à droite. Il arriva enfin devant les toilettes des filles et il s'arrêta net devant un groupe de filles de Poufsouffle qui en sortaient.

- Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous avez vu une fille de Gryffondor entrée ? demanda-t-il.

- Euh, je crois que oui, dit l'un d'elle. Elle a une longue tresse brune, c'est ça ?

- Oui, est-elle seule ?

- Oui et elle semble assez démolie…

- Merci.

Les filles partirent et Harry cogna à la porte en appelant Laurence qui ne répondit pas. Il s'assura que le couloir était désert pour entrer discrètement.

- Laurence ? Laurence, où es-tu ? Je sais que tu es là, dit Harry en la cherchant dans les cabines.

Il s'arrêta devant la seule qui était verrouillée.

- Laurence, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Laisse-moi… dit-elle faiblement. Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici…

- Je ne partirai pas sans toi et dans ton état…

- Quel état ?

- Ne me prend pas pour idiot. Je t'ai vu depuis qu'Hermione est rentrée… Tu agis étrangement, Laure !

- Je suis seulement ébranlée par les récents évènements, c'est tout…

- Je te connais, Laurence, et tu ne réagirais pas comme ça à un évènement comme celui-ci comparé… aux évènements du cimetière, dit-il, logiquement.

Laurence ne répondit pas et elle entendit les avertissements d'Hermione dans sa tête.

- Ouvre la porte, Laure, s'il te plait, dit Harry, doucement toujours de l'autre côté de la porte.

Elle l'ouvrit et sortit, le visage rougi par les larmes.

- Il n'y a rien – elle fit le geste comme si elle fermait sa bouche avec une fermeture éclair tout en affichant un regard éloquent – certaines circonstances nous couplent le souffle et dans d'autre nous force la main, dit Laurence.

- Alors tu ne peux rien dire ? demanda Harry qui tentait de déchiffrer ses dires codés.

- De quoi tu parles ?! dit-elle en jouant la comédie, convaincante. Tu sais très bien que je ne cache rien, je te dis absolument tout, tu le sais !

Il savait qu'elle mentait par exprès, donc c'était vrai qu'elle ne pouvait rien dire.

- D'accord, dit-il. Il faut trouver un moyen de te faire parler… Comme la dernière fois…

Laurence haussa les épaules voyant qu'elle ne savait pas comment. Soudainement, elle sortit de ses gongs et frappa avec ses pieds et ses mains les cabines de bois.

- J'en ai mare ! s'écria-t-elle, furieuse. Je déteste quand on me force la main comme ça !

La voix d'Hermione résonna dans sa tête.

- Laurence, calme-toi ! dit Harry, prit un dépourvu, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Tu dois garder la tête froide…

- Si tu savais… Si tu savais… dit-elle, faisant les cent pas, rageusement, tout en ignorant la voix d'Hermione se faisant de plus en plus insistante. Tu sais… Les apparences sont tellement trompeuses parfois, c'en est écoeurant !

- Laurence ! dit-il en lui prenant fermement les épaules pour qu'elle se calme. Qui te sert la main ?

Laurence zippa sa bouche et Harry comprit. Elle baissa la tête et renifla.

- J'ai seulement cru qu'Hermione allait y rester, c'est tout… dit-elle en versant quelques larmes.

- Je ne te crois pas, dit Harry.

Laurence soupira, découragée.

- Serres-toi de ta tête, tu es assez intelligent pour discerner ce qui se cache sous certaines apparences, dit-elle en commençant à avoir mal à la tête à force qu'Hermione la sermonnait et la menaçait.

- Tu veux parler d'Hermione ? demanda-t-il en sentant que ses craintes s'avéraient réelles.

- Laurence, Harry, ça va ? demanda Hermione qui entrait avec Ron.

- Oui, ça va ! dit Laurence devenant subitement souriante. Harry a su me réconforter et je suis prête à continuer notre révision.

Hermione vint lui donner une étreinte réconfortante qu'en apparence. Laurence se força à mettre ses mains dans le dos de l'imposteur. Harry observa tout avec attention.

- Bien, dit Hermione, en se dirigeant vers la porte. Allons-y avant que Rusard vous voit ici, ajouta-t-elle en regardant les garçons.

Il partirent, Ron et Hermione en tête.

« Laurence, est-ce que ma question de tout à l'heure est vrai ? » demanda Harry par la pensée.

Hermione tourna sèchement la tête vers Laurence en lui souriant d'une drôle de manière et ce regard inhabituel n'échappa pas à Harry. Ce dernier regarda Laurence qui avait un regard inquiet. Il prit son bras et pointa Hermione de la tête. Laurence hocha d'un coup discret et sec la tête, inquiète. Ils se lancèrent dans les révisions comme si rien n'était, jusqu'au soir.

Vers dix heures, Hermione était toujours à une table différente des trois autres, mais non loin d'eux. Harry présenta ce qu'il avait écrit à Laurence :

- Laurence, dis-moi si mon résumé sur les effets de l'anti-Terasia est assez précis, dit-il.

Laurence lut ceci sur le parchemin :

«Qu'est-ce que Hermione a ?»

Elle jeta un coup d'œil discret à Hermione qui était très concentrée.

- Ainsi ce sera plus précis, dit-elle en écrivant sa réponse et en lui rendant. Tu as oublié de parler du double effet lorsqu'on en abuse.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je n'y avais pas pensé. Merci, dit-il en lisant : « Pas elle-même, à changé de camp».

Il demeura surpris, mais ne le laissa pas paraître. Laurence leva le doigt caché derrière un livre ouvert en faisant semblant de chercher quelque chose et fit disparaître ce qu'ils avaient écrit sur le parchemin d'Harry pour qu'Hermione ne tombe jamais dessus.

La Filandia alla se coucher, car elle avait vécu beaucoup trop d'émotion en une seule journée et elle prit soin de bien fermer son esprit. Elle se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit et vit qu'Hermione dormait profondément dans le lit à côté d'elle. Elle se leva, mit ses souliers et une veste sans un bruit. Elle sortit du château comme un fantôme et alla près du lac où il ventait.

- Si il croit que je ne vais rien dire, il me connaît mal… murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac.

Elle siffla comme un oiseau et un petit rouge-gorge vint se poser dans ses mains lumineuses. Elle murmura un message d'urgence en finnois et la destination : « 12 square Grimmaurd». Elle lança l'oiseau qui partit au loin.

Le lendemain, au déjeuner, Laurence prit la parole.

- Harry, je crois vraiment que tu devrais aller parler à Rogue pour reprendre tes cours, dit-elle.

- J'ai déjà essayé, Laurence, et il ne veut rien savoir, répondit Harry.

- Est-ce que tu pratiques au moins ? demanda Hermione.

Laurence comprit qu'elle le savait, donc Voldemort aussi.

- Euh…J'essais, mais je n'y arrive pas vraiment, dit-il, franchement.

- Je crois que je vais être obligée de te donner ses cours, dit Laurence à contre cœur.

- Et les raisons de ton refus, qu'est-ce que tu en fais ? demanda Ron.

- Je les balance au poubelle ! dit-elle, décidée. Nous sommes dans un période critique et Tu-Sais-Qui – elle fixa Harry pendant une longue seconde éloquente et il comprit qu'elle ne parlait pas de Voldemort – ne se gênera pas pour fouillé dans tes souvenirs très bientôt.

- Depuis quand tu appelles Tu-Sais-Qui ainsi ? demanda Ron, intrigué.

- Euh… Je l'ai appelé comme ça ? s'étonna faussement Laurence. C'est possible, tout le monde ne l'appelle pas par son vrai nom, donc parfois je m'échappe à faire comme les autres à force de l'entendre.

- Tu vas vraiment lui donner ses cours ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Bien sûr, il le faut ! dit-elle, convaincue en voyant l'hésitation révélatrice de sa fausse amie.

- Harry en a vraiment besoin. Tu ne veux tout de même pas que Tu-Sais-Qui pénètre dans son esprit ? ajouta Ron.

- Non, bien sûr que non ! assura-t-elle.

Tard le soir, Laurence et Harry quittèrent Ron et Hermione dans leur révision pour aller faire pratiquer Harry dans une vielle salle de classe.

- C'est d'Hermione aussi que tu veux me protéger, dit Harry en tassant magiquement les pupitres.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, nous sommes dans un période critique, répondit Laurence, sans en ajouter davantage.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui, dit-il.

- Bon, tu es prêt ? demanda Laurence comme s'il n'avait pas parler, en sortant sa baguette.

- Vas-tu utiliser le même principe que Rogue ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, car j'ai bien peur que ce soit le moyen le plus efficace que je connaisse et le plus dur à contrer.

- C'est encourageant, dit Harry.

- Désolée, mais c'est la vérité, dit Laurence en lui souriant sans joie. Commence par vider ton esprit, tu me feras signe lorsque tu seras prêt.

Harry s'exécuta et lui fit signe après un certain temps.

- _Legilimens !_

Plusieurs souvenirs déferlèrent dans la tête d'Harry qui tentait de résister. Laurence leva le sort lorsqu'elle le vit tomber à genou en gémissant. Après trois autres essais sans résultats, Laurence marqua une pause.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne marche pas selon toi ? demanda Laurence en voyant Harry se remettre sur pied.

- Je ne sais trop… Peut-être parce que tu es trop puissante… Car je me vide vraiment l'esprit…

- Trop puissante ? répéta Laurence qui ne le croyait pas. Je n'ose pas imaginer le résultat si j'aurais utilisé toute ma puissance ! En tout cas, Voldemort, lui, ne te ménagera pas comme je le fais, Harry.

- Je sais…

Au cinquième essai qui suivi, Harry leva sa baguette et cria « Protego». Une seconde plus tard, c'est comme s'il avait foncé dans un mur. Il reprit ses esprits.

- Tu dois combattre sans baguette, Harry, dit Laurence sans avoir un ton de reproche.

- Je sais, mais j'étais fatigué que tu ailles toujours le dessus sur moi, dit-il.

Après une heure, ils devinrent beaucoup plus fatigués, mais Harry commençait tranquillement à être capable de résister. Même qu'une fois, il réussit à totalement fermer son esprit et même que, le sort retourna sur Laurence. À la grande surprise d'Harry, il vit ses souvenirs dans son esprit.

Il vit une fillette d'une dizaine d'années qui était cachée derrière un arbre dans une cours d'école et qui faisait lévité une petite fille qui riait… Il vit Mr et Mrs Dubois à qui on leur donnait un bébé dans leurs bras… Il vit une jeune fille d'environ 13 ans à quatre pattes dans une grande pièce et non loin d'elle il y avait un vieil homme étendu au sol à l'article de la mort…

- Ça suffit ! cria Laurence qui tomba à genou la main sur son visage douloureux.

Harry arrêta et se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait. Laurence s'assit sur ses pieds, reprenant son souffle et le contrôle de son esprit fatigué.

- Tu n'avais pas fermé ton esprit tout à l'heure… remarqua Harry.

- Oui, mais étant donné que je le ferme 24 heures sur 24 et étant donné que la legilimancie me demande beaucoup de force morale, j'ai cédé facilement… dit-elle dont le crâne était moins douloureux.

- Depuis quand tu le fais sans relâche ? demanda Harry en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur en face d'elle.

- Depuis… Depuis l'attaque de Voldemort… dit-elle en baissant la tête.

- Ça doit être épuisant, Laurence ! dit-il. Tu es sûr que ça en vaut la peine ?

- Oui, j'en suis sûr, murmura-t-elle, épuisée. On va arrêter ça là si tu veux bien.

- Oui, d'accord, dit-il en se levant en même temps qu'elle.

-Tu as fais de bon progrès, le félicita Laurence en entrant dans la tour.

- Merci, dit-il modestement.

Ils allèrent se coucher, épuisés. Laurence referma son esprit du mieux qu'elle le put, mais pas Harry.


	10. Ch10Un Mal

_Chapitre 10__ Un Mal_

Deux semaines passèrent et Harry était rendu pas si mal en Occlumancie, mais le fait de fermer son esprit avant de dormir, c'était une autre histoire avec les BUSE qui arrivaient. Pour ce qui est d'Hermione, elle semblait être elle-même aux yeux de tous, mais pas à ceux d'Harry, car il l'avait observée et avait remarqué qu'elle était beaucoup moins terre-à-terre que d'habitude. Harry ne posa plus de question sur elle à Laurence car sans le savoir, au cours d'un cours avec elle, il avait vu le souvenir où Hermione lui disait par la pensée de ne rien dire. Maintenant, il comprenait mieux et fit de gros effort pour fermer son esprit à Hermione.

Laurence reçu une lettre non signé qui disait : «Merci beaucoup». Harry reconnut l'écriture de son parrain et la questionna du regard. Elle pointa Hermione des yeux très discrètement et Harry crut comprendre qu'elle leur avait envoyé un avertissement à propos d'Hermione.

Les examens des BUSE arrivèrent et le lundi matin, Laurence était vraiment stressée.

- Cesse de t'en faire, Laure, on est tous prêts, dit Hermione.

- J'espère que les trois heures de révision général vont porter fruit, dit Laurence en lui souriant.

Parfois, elle était portée à croire que Hermione était vraiment elle-même, ce qui la désolait en repensant à la réalité.

- J'en suis sûr ! dit Ron, décidé. Moi, je suis confiant.

- En tout cas, ne comptez pas sur ma télépathie pour avoir des réponses puisque mon esprit est fermé à double tour ! dit Laurence en souriant.

- Zut ! dit Ron, faussement déçu, car il savait qu'elle ne lui dirait rien.

L'examen écrit et pratique en Sortilèges se passa bien pour Laurence. Le lendemain, métamorphose ; pas si mal, botanique ; moyen, DFCM ; très facile, presque amusant. La fin de semaine arriva et ils étudièrent potions qui fut correct et la pratique facile, soins aux créatures magiques ; ordinaire, divination ; bien.

En sortant de ce dernier, Laurence était étrange.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Laure ? Tu en fais une drôle de tête, remarqua Ron.

Laurence regarda autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne.

- J'ai triché à l'examen pratique… dit-elle, honteuse.

- Tricher ? Comment ?! demanda Hermione.

- J'étais trop stressée pour voir quoi que ce soit dans la boule de cristal, donc j'ai utilisé ma magie pour…voir l'avenir de mon examinateur…

- Voyons ! Ce n'est pas tricher ça ! assura Ron.

- En partie, car tu en connais beaucoup plus que nous en matière de magie, dit Hermione. Donc tu pourrais avoir « Optimal» dans tout…

- Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux…

- Peu importe ! Ce n'est pas grave que tu l'utilises seulement dans des cas d'urgences comme ça. Chanceuse ! dit Harry.

Elle lui sourit. Ensuite, l'examen écrit d'astronomie ; facile et l'examen pratique avait lieu à 11 heures du soir. Ça se passa très bien, jusqu'à ce que tous fussent déconcentrés par Hagrid qui se faisait attaquer par les hommes d'Ombrage sans succès. McGonagall s'en mêla et reçu quatre _Stupéfix_ en pleine poitrine.

- Non ! cria Laurence qui s'approcha du bord de la tour pour sauter trente mètres en bas.

- Que faites-vous, miss ? dit l'examinateur, le professeur Tofty qui la maintenait solidement. Ressaisissez-vous et poursuivez votre examen !

- J'ai déjà fini, le professeur McGonagall a besoin de soins, dit Laurence.

- L'infirmière de l'école s'en chargera et éloignez-vous du bord si vous ne voulez pas perdre la vie sottement.

- Je ne suis pas folle, dit-elle en retournant à sa place et dit pour elle-même. Une Filandia peut en faire bien plus que ce vous pouvez imaginer dans vos plus beaux rêves…Ou dans vos pires…

Seulement Harry l'entendit, car il était à côté d'elle. Ils virent Hagrid prendre la fuite. Quand l'examen fut fini, Laurence fila à l'infirmerie prêter main forte à Madame Pomfresh. Elle ne revint que deux heures plus tard et dit au trio qu'on l'avait envoyé à Ste-Mangouste.

Le lendemain après-midi, c'était l'examen d'histoire et il était moyen selon Laurence. Pendant ce dernier, elle vit Harry tombé de sa chaise en criant. Quand ils sortirent, il dit aux trois autres qu'il avait vu Sirius prisonnier de Voldemort au département des mystères.

- Il faut aller le sauvé ! dit-il, paniqué. C'était la même chose que ce qui c'est passé avec le père de Ron.

- Tu as raison, il faut y aller, dit Hermione.

- WO ! Ça suffit ! dit Laurence qui n'avait pas placé un mot et qui vit bien que Hermione ne parlerait pas comme ça d'habitude. Harry, pourquoi tu penses que Dumbledore voulait que tu apprennes l'Occlumancie ? Pour ne pas rêver à ce genre de chose !

- Ce n'était pas un rêve, Laurence !!

- Tu n'en sais rien, Harry ! Et comment Sirius a-t-il pu être capturé au s…- elle s'arrêta net en pensant à Hermione, au cas où – où est-ce qu'il est. C'est improbable !

- On n'en sait rien, on ne sait pas jusqu'où Voldemort peut se rendre. Il est pratiquement capable de tout !

- De plus, comment Voldemort et Sirius on été capable d'entrer au ministère où ça grouille de monde et d'Aurors sans être repérés ? Selon moi, Voldemort veut te tendre un piège en t'emmenant là où il veut que tu sois…

- Si Sirius est vraiment entre ses mains et que nous n'y allons pas, il va mourir dans très peu de temps ! Je refuse de croire que ce n'était pas réel !

Ginny et Luna entra dans la pièce où ils étaient.

- Premièrement, il faudrait vérifier que Sirius n'est réellement pas au square Grimmaurd, proposa Hermione, ce qui surpris Harry et Laurence.

- Très bonne idée, dit Laurence en réfléchissant rapidement. Le seul moyen que je vois c'est d'utiliser la cheminée d'Ombrage en l'éloignant le plus possible de son bureau.

- On est prêtes à vous aider, dit Ginny.

- D'accord. Alors, Ron et Hermione, vous allez trouver Ombrage sous un faux prétexte, du genre que…

- Que Peeves casse tout dans le département de métamorphose ! dit Ron.

- Excellent ! Ginny et Luna, vous allez surveiller de chaque côté du corridor pour veiller à ce que personne ne passe, surtout ceux de la brigade – elle eut un sourire sarcastique – dont je fais heureusement partie, mais je m'en balance.

- On aura qu'à dire que quelqu'un a mis un gaz étrangleur dans le couloir… Les jumeaux voulaient le faire, dit Ginny.

- Très bien, ensuite, je surveillerai le bureau pendant que toi, Harry tu parles à Sirius.

- Il n'est pas là, Laurence !

- Tu sais ce que je voulais dire ! répliqua Laurence. Bon, Harry, tu es prêt ?

- Oui, je vais chercher ma cape et le canif de Sirius, dit-il en partant à la course.

- En plus, il n'y a plus aucun membre de l'Ordre au château maintenant. Nous ne pouvons avertir personne, dit Ron.

- Hum hum, dit Laurence en haussant un sourcil.

- Euh… C'est vrai, mais… dit Ron en oubliant que Laurence faisait partie de l'Ordre. Ce n'est pas pareil…

Laurence haussa l'autre sourcil et passa l'éponge.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir du bureau d'Ombrage et tous se mirent à leur poste. Laurence et Harry se cachèrent sous la cape et entrèrent dans le bureau grâce au canif.

- En passant, Laurence, merci de prendre les choses en main, dit-il légèrement plus calme.

- Bah, ça sert à ça des amis. Allez vas-y !

Laurence surveilla par la fenêtre pendant qu'Harry établissait le contact. Il ne vit que Kreattur qui lui dit que Sirius n'était pas là.

Soudainement, Harry entendit Laurence crier derrière lui et Ombrage le retira du feu, furieuse. Harry vit Laurence face contre le mur, tenue solidement par une fille costaude de Serpentard. Drago leur prit leurs baguettes. Ombrage questionna Harry, il mentit et elle ne le crut pas, alors elle se tourna vers Laurence qui tentait de se déprendre.

- Et vous, miss, je vous ai surestimée. Vous n'êtes pas digne de ma confiance. Vous êtes comme lui ! dit-elle en pointant Harry, surveillé par Drago. Je vous vire de ma brigade !

- Je m'en contre fiche ! dit-elle. Je n'ai jamais été en accord avec vous et votre ministère de malheur !

- Comment osez-vous ? s'indigna Ombrage.

Sa colère tomba, lorsque les autres membres de la brigade arrivèrent avec Ron, Neville, Luna et Ginny.

« Hermione n'est pas avec toi, Ron ? demanda Laurence par la pensée.

« Non, elle a réussi à ne pas se faire attraper… Elle est maintenant notre seul espoir de nous sortir de là…»

« Oublie ça ! Elle ne peut rien faire contre tout ce monde », dit Laurence, car elle savait qu'elle s'était rendue dans l'autre camp.

Drago fut envoyé pour aller chercher Rogue. Les autres devinèrent que c'était pour avoir du Veritaserum. Pendant ce temps, les «prisonniers» tentèrent de se déprendre de leur emprise et Laurence réussit à plusieurs reprises, donc ils se mirent à trois pour la maintenir.

« Laure, tes mains sont libres pourquoi tu ne fais rien ? demanda Harry, impatient.

« Tu sauras que de lancer une attaque dans une si petite pièce et avec autant de monde, le risque est trop élevé que je blesse quelqu'un d'innocent ! répliqua-t-elle. Laisse-moi réfléchir…»

Rogue arriva et Ombrage lui demanda la potion, mais il n'en avait plus et pour en préparer d'autre, cela prendrait un mois. Furieuse, elle lui ordonna de quitter son bureau et il le fit.

« Dit-lui, Laurence !» s'écria Harry.

« Je… Je n…» dit difficilement Laurence.

Harry la regarda et vit qu'on étranglait à moitié.

- Il a emmené Patmol là où la chose est cachée ! s'écria Harry en espérant que Rogue comprenne.

- Que veut-il dire ?! s'exclama Ombrage.

- J'n'en ai aucune idée, répondit Rogue, froid, puis il sortit au grand désespoir d'Harry.

« T'en … fait pas… Joue… jeu… » réussit à dire Laurence dont le visage devenait de plus en plus rouge.

- Arrêtez, vous allez la tuer en l'étranglant de la sorte ! dit Harry.

- Oh… Potter s'inquiète pour son amie et qu'est-ce qui arrivera si je ne fais rien pour elle, hum ? demanda Ombrage. Vous êtes désarmé, Potter.

Elle rit doucement et redevint sérieuse et furieuse.

- Je n'ai donc pas le choix, je vais être obligée d'utiliser l'Endoloris pour vous faire parler, j'en ai bien peur ! dit-elle, menaçante.

- Non ! C'est… illégal ! s'écria Laurence avec le peu de souffle qui lui restait.

Ombrage ne l'écouta pas.

- _Endol…_

Soudainement, Laurence repoussa les trois Serpentard avec son effet «onde de choc» et put enfin respirer.

- Ça suffit ! s'écria Laurence pendant que les trois autres reprenaient leur esprit et n'osaient s'en prendre à elle une seconde fois.

Ombrage se retourna et la pointa de sa baguette, mais Laurence ne se sentit pas du tout menacée. Ombrage devint étonnée, presque craintive de la voir agir sans baguette, mais elle ne le laissa pas paraître.

- Vous voulez nous révéler quelque chose, miss ? Parlez ou c'est votre ami qui me le révélera tout sous l'Endoloris, la menaça Ombrage en pointant Harry de sa baguette.

- Ne dit rien ! dit Harry en fixant son amie.

Laurence l'ignora. Elle ferma son esprit à Ombrage et à toutes communications.

- Harry voulait parler à… Dumbledore… dit-elle, craintive.

- Ha oui, donc vous savez où il se trouve !

- Non, car il a plusieurs repères et Harry le cherchait dans chacun d'eux pour lui dire quelque chose d'important…

- Pour lui dire quoi ? demanda Ombrage en enfonçant sa baguette dans le coup d'Harry, ce qui rendit Laurence encore plus nerveuse. Enfin, en apparence, car en vérité elle avait la pleine possession de ses moyens. Pour lui dire QUOI ??

- Que… Que, dit-elle en pensant à la vitesse de l'éclair. Que l'arme est prête !

- Quelle arme ?! s'exclama Ombrage au paroxysme de la surprise et de l'énervement. Pour prendre d'assaut le ministère !? Vous agissiez sous son commandement ? C'est ça ??

- Oui… dit Laurence.

- Montrez-moi cette arme, dit-elle.

- Elle… Elle n'est pas dans le château…

- Alors vous allez me conduire à cette arme, miss et monsieur Potter m'accompagnera, dit-elle en poussant Harry et Laurence dans le corridor. Malefoy, surveillez les autres jusqu'à mon retour. Vous deux, passez en avant et montrez-moi le chemin.

Laurence marcha d'un pas décidé jusqu'à l'extérieur du château et se dirigea vers la forêt.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Laurence ? C'est quoi ton plan ? » demanda-t-il, mais sans recevoir de réponse.

Ils pénétrèrent dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

- C'est encore loin ? demanda Ombrage, craintive.

- Non ! cria Laurence, car Ombrage était loin derrière eux.

- Ne crie pas, murmura Harry, craintif. Tu veux attirer l'attention ou quoi ?

- Exactement… murmura-t-elle sans le regarder.

Soudainement, une cinquantaine de centaures les encerclèrent et les menacèrent de leurs flèches. Ils questionnèrent Ombrage qui les traita de sous-espèce, donc plusieurs lui sautèrent dessus et l'emmenèrent loin. Harry et Laurence s'allongèrent au sol pour éviter d'être bousculés. Soudainement, deux centaures les relevèrent par le col.

- Que fait-on d'eux ?

- Nous ne nous en prenons pas aux poulains, Ronan.

- Mais lui est presque un homme, dit le centaure qui maintenait Harry.

« Laure !... »

« Minute, j'y réfléchi…»

Pendant que les centaures discutaient de leur cas, Laurence se concentra. Elle illumina ses mains et les leva subitement en créant une onde de choc. Les centaures les lâchèrent et reculèrent avec les autres plusieurs mètres plus loin. Laurence demeura concentrée et Harry demeurait alerte. L'onde s'étant dissous, les centaures allaient revenir à la charge dans une seconde, encore plus menaçants et furieux.

- Laure ! avertit Harry en voyant la trentaine de centaures chargés vers eux.

Laurence ferma les yeux une seconde et, en les rouvrant, ils devinrent verts et très perçants. Elle tourna sur elle-même avec grâce tout en gardant les bras levés.

Un immense globe reluisant faisant 5 mètres de rayon les protégea. Quelques centaures se percutèrent sur ce dernier et les autres sortirent leurs flèches sans réussir à briser le sort. Ils devenaient de plus en plus déchaînés, détestant la magie. Laurence résistait, mais son énergie commençait à diminuer.

Après une minute, Laurence soupira. Elle donna un coup de bras et une bourrasque de vent se leva pour heurter le globe qui s'agrandit en répercutant tout les centaures. Ils tombèrent tous à la renverse et ne bougèrent plus. Laurence lâcha tout, haletante.

- Tu ne les as pas tués, j'espère ? s'exclama Harry.

- Non… Ils sont juste un peu sonnés et ils reprendront leurs esprits dans quelques secondes, alors… on se dépêche de déguerpir d'ici ! dit Laurence, impatiente.

Ils sortirent du cercle de centaures et coururent du plus vite qu'ils le purent tandis que les premiers centaures se levaient déjà.

- Ils sont là ! cria l'un d'eux.

- Ramenez-moi la petite magicienne qui se croit tout permis sur nos terres ! cria le chef.

Plusieurs se lancèrent à leur poursuite. Les jambes des deux fugitifs ne pouvaient pas rivaliser avec les quatre puissantes pattes de ses demi chevaux, donc Laurence s'arrêta.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ils vont nous attraper dans peu de temps ! s'exclama Harry, anxieux, en voyant les centaures approchés rapidement.

Laurence reprit son souffle et se concentra. Un centaure décocha une flèche sur Laurence, mais elle ne la vit pas, car elle était trop concentrée. Harry la força à se baisser. Laurence lui présenta enfin ses mains lumineuses, étant prête.

- Vite ! murmura-t-elle à Harry qui prit ses mains aussitôt.

Ils disparurent dans des bulles de savons et ils réapparurent, une seconde plus tard, plus loin dans la forêt à l'abri du danger. Les bulles disparurent et Laurence reprit son souffle et ses énergies.

- On l'a échappé bel ! dit Harry.

- Désolée si ça été un peu long avant que je réagisse… dit-elle.

- L'important c'est que l'on soit sains et saufs. Tu as bien travaillé, Laure.

Laurence sourit.

- Retournons au château, dit-elle étant plus en forme. Il faut récupérer nos baguettes et sortir les autres des mains de la brigade.

Laurence prit une direction, sûr d'elle, comparé à Harry qui ne savait pas où ils étaient.

- As-tu une idée de comment on va se rendre au ministère ? demanda Laurence après quelques minutes.

- On se posait justement la question ? dit une voix devant eux.

Ils levèrent la tête et virent Ron, Neville, Luna et Ginny les rejoindre, contents. Le duo leurs expliqua comment il s'était débarrassé d'Ombrage et les autres, de la brigade.

- Harry, as-tu pu parler à Sirius ? demanda Ginny.

- Non, il n'est pas là, donc Voldemort l'a entre ses mains, répondit Harry, dont la cicatrice picotait.

Laurence soupira son désaccord, mais Harry n'y prêta pas attention.

- Comment on se rend à Londres maintenant ? demanda Ron.

- Laurence pourrait nous y emmener avec le transplanage, proposa Ginny.

- Euh… Oubliez ça, nous sommes six ! répliqua Laurence. Ça peut aller pour une personne et sur une courte distance, mais dans le cas contraire de ses deux conditions, c'est démesuré. C'est énergiquement impossible.

Les autres, déçus, réfléchirent à un autre moyen.

- Nous pourrions employé la voie des airs, dit Luna.

- On peut prendre nos balais, proposa Ron.

- Moi, je n'en ai pas, dit Luna.

- Moi non plus, dit Neville.

- Et moi, il est sous haute surveillance dans les donjons, dit Harry.

- Eux, ils peuvent. Hagrid a dit qu'ils avaient un sens de l'orientation surprenant, dit Luna en pointant les deux Sombrals derrière Harry et Laurence.

Tous regardèrent dans leur direction, mais seulement Ron et Ginny ne les voyaient pas.

- Les Sombrals, bien sûr ! dit Laurence qui alla à leur rencontre.

L'un d'eux lui lécha le visage, là où elle avait une égratignure.

- Nous devrions nous débarrasser de nos blessures et de nos vêtements couverts de sang, si nous voulons qu'ils nous laissent tranquilles pendant le vol, dit Luna.

- C'est ça ! Nous allons tranquillement retourner nous changer et aller à l'infirmerie ! s'énerva Harry.

- Du calme, je m'en charge ! dit Laurence en revenant vers eux.

- Tu t'en charges ? s'étonna Ron.

Laurence lui sourit et fit un tour sur elle-même. Toutes ses blessures étaient guéries et elle portait un t-shirt noir et des pantalons rayés gris.

- Pensez à ce que vous voulez porter et faites un tour sur vous-même, dit Laurence qui leva ses mains lumineuses vers les autres.

Ils s'exécutèrent, leurs blessures furent guéries et ils portaient les vêtements souhaités étant plus à leur aise.

- Allons-y ! dit Harry qui monta sur un Sombral.

Luna et Laurence aidèrent Ron et Ginny a monté sur leur monture invisible et ils s'envolèrent après leur avoir dit où ils désiraient se rendre. Ils filèrent à une vitesse folle et la nuit commença à tomber. Harry entendit Laurence crier d'excitation comme si elle était dans des montagnes russes et également Ron qui trouvait cela très bizarre.

La nuit étant bien présente, ils commencèrent à descendre et ils atterrirent. Ils laissèrent les bêtes et Harry les pressa d'entrer dans la vieille cabine téléphonique les uns entassés sur les autres. Harry composa le numéro, dit leurs noms et le but de leur visite. Le plancher s'enfonça sous leurs pieds. Rendus en bas, ils sortirent de la cabine. L'atrium était désert et ils coururent jusqu'aux ascenseurs. Ils descendirent au niveau 9 et sortirent. Harry vit la porte noire qu'il n'avait cessé de voir dans ses rêves depuis des mois. Il la franchir et lorsque Neville referma la porte, le mur circulaire où s'alignait une dizaine de portes identiques se mit à tourner très rapidement. Le mur s'arrêta et ils tentèrent leur chance avec la première porte qui était devant eux. Ils y trouvèrent un immense bassin dans lequel flottait des cerveaux ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait.

- Sortons, ce n'est pas ici, dit Harry en sortant suivi des autres.

- Attends avant de refermer la porte, dit Laurence à Luna.

Laurence sortit sa baguette et prononça « _Flambios !_». Une croix apparut sur la porte et Luna la ferma. Le mur se remit à tourner et s'arrêta. Ils franchirent une autre porte et entrèrent dans une très grande pièce où se trouvait des gradins circulaires qui s'enfonçaient 6 mètres plus bas que le niveau de la porte. Tout au fond, il y avait une arcade de pierre qui encadrait un voile ondulant tout seul. Harry appela Sirius sans recevoir de réponse.

- Viens, Harry. Il n'y a personne derrière le voile, dit Laurence qui commençaient à être craintive.

- Il y a des voix derrière… dit Harry en contournant l'arcade, intrigué. Il y a des gens derrière…

- C'est impossible, Harry !

- Tu les entends ?

- Oui, mais, Harry, on est venu pour Sirius, souviens-toi ! dit-elle en mettant sa main sur son épaule.

Harry retrouva ses esprits et entraîna les autres vers la sortie. Ginny marqua la porte d'une croix et Harry tenta d'ouvrir une autre porte, mais elle était fermée à clé.

- C'est bon signe ! dit Ron qui aida Harry à tenter de la défoncer. _Alohomora !_

Rien ne se produisit, donc Harry essaya avec son couteau, mais la lame fondue. Ils passèrent à une autre porte. L'espoir naquît dans le cœur d'Harry, car c'était la bonne pièce avec ses étagères bondées de sphères de verre. Ils avancèrent, prudemment, baguette parée. Laurence s'arrêta devant le cadre de porte et ferma son esprit aux mauvaises ondes qui commençaient à la hanter. Elle suivit les autres en surveillant leurs arrières. Ils progressèrent jusqu'à l'étagère numéro 97, là ou était sensé Sirius, mais il n'y était pas. Laurence rejoint Harry et inspecta les lieux avec ses sens magiques. Laurence soupira sans émettre de commentaire.

- Il est sûrement ici quelque part ! dit Harry en tentant de scruter la pénombre qui les entourait. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Laurence ? Que signifie tous tes soupirs ?... dit-il, impatient.

- Il n'est pas ici, dit-elle, inquiète et sur ses gardes.

Avant qu'Harry puisse lui dire quoi que ce soit, Ron l'appela. Ils le rejoignirent et Ron montra une sphère qui était étiquetée au nom d'Harry. L'incompréhension l'envahit et Harry prit la boule.

- Ça sent la mystification à plein nez, murmura Laurence, découragée.

- Tu as tout à fait raison, Dubois. Potter, donne-moi cette prophétie gentiment, dit Malefoy senior.

Plus d'une dizaine de Mangemorts encagoulés apparurent bloquant les deux extrémités du corridor.

- Merde…Je le savais… murmura Laurence pour elle-même.

Les six levèrent leur baguette.

- Où est Sirius ? demanda Harry.

Les Mangemorts rirent.

- Donnes-moi ça, Potter ! dit Lucius.

- Où est-il ? Vous l'avez fait prisonnier ? insista Harry, créant encore plus de rires.

- Il n'est pas ici, Harry… murmura Laurence derrière lui.

Harry et Malefoy insistèrent encore et Bellatrix se moqua d'Harry.

« Laurence…» demanda Harry.

« Je réfléchis… Je réfléchis !» dit Laurence.

- Tu devrais savoir faire la différence entre la réalité et les rêves, Harry, dit Hermione en sortant de l'ombre avec un sourire mesquin. Comme tu peux constater, Laurence, tu es vraiment une enseignante de piètre qualité.

Harry retint Laurence pour l'empêcher d'avancer pour répliquer. Les quatre autres étaient stupéfaits et abasourdis de la voir de l'autre côté.

- Hermione ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? demanda Ron en s'approchant.

Il s'arrêta brusquement, car elle leva sa baguette d'un air de défi. Laurence se plaça entre les deux et repoussa Ron en lui disant :

- Elle n'est plus elle-même, Ron. Méfis-toi …

Soudainement, une douleur cuisante traversa son épaule gauche. Elle cria de douleur en prenant son épaule. C'était comme si elle était traversée par des dizaines de poignards. Elle constata que le sort _Fedelis Secreta_ s'appliquait également concernant Hermione.

- Laurence ! dirent Ron et Harry.

Elle vacilla et Ron la prit avec lui pour la ramener derrière les autres. Elle s'agenouilla pour contrôler la douleur du mieux qu'elle le put.

- Fais attention à tes propos, ma pauvre petite Laurence. C'est vilain de révéler des secrets ! dit Bellatrix.

Laurence la fusilla du regard entre la jambe d'Harry et celle de Ginny.

« Laurence ne nous lâche pas, s'il te plait…» implora Harry qui se sentait moins confiant avec la plus puissante d'entre eux affaiblie.

« Gagne du temps…» lui dit Laurence.

Il s'exécuta en voulant en savoir plus sur la prophétie, laissant du temps à Laurence de se remettre sur pied. Harry songea à un autre plan au cas où et en murmura un mot à Ron à sa gauche pendant que les Mangemorts riaient encore. Laurence se releva avec une épaule encore douloureuse, mais tolérable. Elle fut informée du plan d'Harry par Luna et ce dernier cria le signal. Six «_Reducto !_» firent vaciller les étagères qui laissèrent tomber des centaines de globes.

- Fuyez ! cria Harry en partant à courir suivi par les autres.

- _Protachnen !_ cria Laurence pour empêcher les globes et les éclats de verre de les atteindre.

C'était la première fois que Laurence prononçait un sort de sa magie à haute voix, ce qui surpris Harry, car elle utilisait toujours les sortilèges informulés. Ils franchirent la porte et Laurence la bloqua en criant : « _Collaporta !_». Par contre, Harry remarqua qu'il n'y avait que Laurence et Neville avec lui.

- Où sont les trois autres ? demanda-t-il.

- Ils ont pris certainement une autre direction, constata Laurence.

Ils entendirent Malefoy rugir ses ordres aux autres.

- Vite, partons ! dit Harry en entraînant les autres à courir silencieusement.

La porte derrière eux céda et deux Mangemorts accoururent. Laurence prit la main de Neville et le bras d'Harry qui tenait toujours la prophétie. Ils devinrent invisibles.

- Avec votre main libre, attaquez ! murmura Laurence tandis que les Mangemorts entrèrent.

- Vite, ils sont peut-être… dit l'un d'eux, mais Harry cria « _Stupéfix !_» et il tomba au sol. L'autre regarda dans leur direction sans les voir.

- _Avada Kedavra_ !

Laurence lâcha les gars et leva ses mains lumineuses créant un impact quand le sort atteint une paroi protectrice protégeant le trio. Elle eut la même réaction que lorsque le faux Maugrey voulait lui faire subir l'Imperium, sauf que cette fois-ci le sort retourna sur le Mangemort. Ce dernier tomba, mort.

- Wow, murmura Neville. Tu fais presque peur, Laurence.

- Il le faut dans des moments critiques, répondit-elle.

Ils entendirent quelqu'un crier dans une autre pièce.

- Ron ? Ginny ? Lu… s'exclama Harry, mais qui fut coupé par Laurence qui lui bloqua soudainement la bouche.

- Tu viens de révéler notre position, dit Laurence en entendant des pas se rapprocher.

- Vite ! dit Harry en se précipitant vers la sortie.

Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement, car deux autres entrèrent par cette porte. Neville attrapa le bras d'Harry et tous les deux entrèrent dans un petit bureau à leur gauche. Neville claqua la porte.

- Attends, Laurence est de l'autre côté ! s'écria Harry en se précipitant sur la porte.

- Stupéfix ! s'écria Laurence en levant sa baguette et le sort fonça vers eux, mais ils l'évitèrent en se jetant au sol. L'un d'eux se retourna et leva sa baguette lorsqu'elle entendit la voix d'Harry derrière la porte.

- _Impedimenta_ ! s'écria le Mangemort.

Laurence fut projetée au sol plusieurs mètres plus loin. Les deux autres se relevèrent.

- Va t'occuper des deux dans le bureau pendant que je m'occupe de la Filandia, dit Rockwood en s'approchant de Laurence qui avait la tête qui tournait.

Il s'approcha, le regard triomphant, tandis que Laurence rampait en reculant. Elle reprenait ses esprits et tentait de réfléchir rapidement. Elle se concentra sans le quitter des yeux. Le sol se mit à vibrer, Rockwood s'arrêta, surpris.

- _Avada Kedavra_ !

Laurence leva une main et tenta de repousser le sort qui était à quelques centimètres de sa main. Le sort verdâtre laissait échapper des étincelles montrant qu'il s'effritait sur la paroi protectrice invisible devant sa main. Le sol cessa de vibrer, car toutes ses forces étaient concentrées sur sa protection. Elle avait de la misère à repousser le sort, car Rockwood forçait toujours pour que le sort perce la paroi.

Harry et Neville sortirent de la pièce où ils étaient, ayant neutralisés Nott. Neville avait le nez cassé et le visage ensanglanté.

- Laurence ! s'écria Harry, mais il hésita à s'approcher pour ne pas lui nuire.

Laurence était maintenant rendue à deux mains et le Mangemort tenait toujours. Harry hésita à lancer un sort.

- Va-zy, Harry ! dit Neville qui tenait son nez.

- _Impedimenta_ ! dit Harry, hésitant, en prenant soin de bien visé.

Le sort l'atteint et Rockwood tomba dans une horloge grand-mère, tandis que Laurence lança le sort jusqu'au mur pour finalement disparaître. Soulagée, elle se leva, un peu haletante au début et elle rejoignit les gars.

- T'en as mis du temps pour agir, dit Laurence à Harry.

- Je ne voulais pas te nuire ! dit Harry.

- Au moins, tu as pris la bonne décision, dit-elle qui ne lui en voulait pas. Vite, avant qu'il retrouve ses esprits.

Ils filèrent jusqu'au Hall circulaire et quelques secondes plus tard, Ron, Ginny et Luna entrèrent a leur tour. Luna allait bien, Ginny s'assit contre le mur ayant une cheville cassée et Ron délirait comme si il était saoul. Ils leur dirent ce qui s'était passé de leur côté et où ils étaient allés.

- Ginny, dit Laurence en s'accroupissant pour examiner sa cheville douloureuse. Elle est bien cassée, mais je ne peux pas la ressouder nous n'avons pas le temps…

- En effet, il faut vite sortir d'ici, approuva Harry.

- Je vais te l'engourdir et faire disparaître la douleur pour que ce soit plus supportable, mais tu ne pourras pas marcher dessus par contre, expliqua-t-elle.

- D'accord, c'est mieux que rien, dit Ginny qui souffrait.

Elle s'exécuta et la semi guérison prit 45 secondes.

- Luna, tu peux aider Ginny, Laurence j'aimerais que tu sois en tête, dit Harry qui s'occupait de Ron.

- D'accord ! dit Laurence en se dirigeant vers une porte, tandis qu'une autre s'ouvrit et trois Mangemorts en sortirent.

- Vite ! cria Laurence en ouvrant la porte et se retourna protéger leur arrière avec son bouclier invisible des «Stupéfix !» qui jaillissaient.

Laurence entra la dernière et souda la porte de la Salle aux cerveaux. Luna et Harry bloquèrent les deux autres portes, mais Luna ne fut pas assez rapide, car elle s'envola dans les airs pour s'écraser sur une table qui céda.

- Attrapez Potter ! cria Bellatrix.

Ron attira un cerveau vers lui et ce dernier l'entoura de tentacules étouffants.

-_ Diffindo_ ! cria Harry, sans avoir d'effet.

Laurence toucha les tentacules pour les brûler, mais elles se régénérèrent. Ginny fut stupéfixée et Harry fila dans la salle de l'arcade. Tous les Mangemorts le suivirent et Laurence neutralisa les tentacules, mais sans réussir à s'en défaire. Elle entendit Malefoy crier dans l'autre pièce :

- Ne venez pas tous ici ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut Dubois vivante également ! Bande d'incapables !

- Reste ici pour protéger les autres, Neville, dit-elle en partant dans l'autre direction.

- D'abdor ! dit-il en allant emprunter la baguette de Ron.

Cinq Mangemorts se mirent à la poursuite de Laurence et ils passèrent devant Neville sans lui accorder la moindre attention.

- Séparons-nous, on aura plus de chance de la coincer !

Ils se séparèrent tous, pendant que Laurence se réfugia dans la Salle des Planètes, invisible près de Jupiter. Elle devait se débarrasser d'eux pour pouvoir aller aider Harry seul contre dix fois plus que lui. L'un des Mangemorts passa dans la pièce, elle redevint visible derrière lui et elle cria, le bras tendu : « _Petra Raiko_ !». Le Mangemort tomba, tout raide pour une heure entière sans pouvoir parler, voir et bouger.

- Je l'ai entendu ! cria un autre. Elle est dans…

- _Petra Raiko_ ! cria-t-elle lorsqu'elle le vit près de la porte.

- Vite ! cria un autre.

Laurence courut dans l'autre direction et au bout du couloir, deux Mangemorts entrèrent. Un autre arriva par où elle était arrivée. Laurence était coincée, car il n'y avait pas d'autre porte. Elle entendit Neville crier sa présence dans la pièce de l'arcade qui était assez loin. Les Mangemorts levèrent leur baguette.

- Reste tranquille, Dubois et nous ne t'attaquerons pas, dit Dolohov.

- Vous croyez, dit-elle sur un ton de défi.

Les Mangemorts ne perdirent pas de temps et lancèrent des sorts informulés pour prendre Laurence par surprise. Elle eut juste le temps de se jeter au sol pour éviter des Avada, un Petrificus et un Endoloris. Personne ne fut atteint et Laurence leva la tête et les trois étaient réunis autour d'elle, baguette parée.

- Ne bouge pas ! ordonna Dolohov.

Elle mit ses mains bien visibles sur le plancher de pierres et se mit à l'œuvre.

- _Mouvba_… murmura-t-elle.

Avant qu'ils lui saisissent les mains pour les plaquer ensemble, le sol vibra dangereusement. Laurence, ayant les yeux clos, était très concentrée. Elle n'entendait presque pas les hommes qui se bousculaient et perdaient l'équilibre. L'amplitude de cette vibration, qui coûtait cher en énergie, valut la peine, car Laurence se leva et courut. Elle évita les sorts lancés et se dirigea vers la Salle de l'arcade. Elle s'arrêta net devant la porte, car Hermione en sortit et la menaça.

- Salut, Laurence ! dit-elle avec un sourire qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Alors ? Ton épaule s'est-elle faite encore brûler pour avoir ouvert la bouche ?

Oui, elle était encore douloureuse, mais elle ne lui démontra pas.

- Il ne doit pas rester beaucoup de peau si j'en crois aux propos que tu as osés dire, dit-elle. Maintenant ce secret n'a plus aucune importance, Ron le sait et pourra le dire. Il passera pour un fou comme Potter !

La colère et l'impatience montèrent en Laurence. Elle devint invisible et traversa le mur à sa gauche.

- Potter, donne-moi cette prophétie, sinon Londubat périra ! dit Malefoy en tendant la main devant Harry, près de l'arcade.

Juste avant qu'Harry tende le bras, des voiles blancs filandreux traversa la pièce rapidement et s'arrêta entre Malefoy et Harry. Ils demeurèrent tous surpris et sur leur garde. Laurence apparut graduellement et elle regardait Lucius. Brusquement, Laurence lui donna un violent coup de pied à la tête et il alla s'écraser deux mètres plus loin. Tous les autres lancèrent des sorts dans leur direction, mais ils ne les atteignirent pas, car Laurence avait déjà empoigné Harry et partirent dans les voiles blancs. Ils s'élevèrent de plusieurs mètres et, malencontreusement, trois sorts de stupéfixion vinrent les frapper. Le duo réapparut et tomba.

- Il ne faut pas qu'il casse la prophétie ! cria Malefoy qui avait repris ses esprits, malgré son nez cassé.

Deux sorts vinrent ralentir la chute de Harry qui tomba sur ses pieds, tandis que Laurence tomba également sur ses pieds, mais plus durement donc elle tomba au sol un gradin plus bas sur le dos. Elle gémit et demeura là.

- Laurence ! dit Harry en voulant s'approcher, mais Macnair le menaçait de sa baguette.

- Ne t'approche pas, Potter ! dit-il. Nous te laissons le choix, c'est Londubat ou Dubois qui doit souffrir ?

Harry ne voulait absolument pas répondre à ça, tandis que Laurence se soigna sans trop de difficulté. Elle s'essaya tranquillement, prête à tout. Elle vit qu'Hermione était tout près et la surveillait.

Soudainement, Lupin, Tonks, Sirius, Maugrey et Kingsley entrèrent et attaquèrent. Harry alla rejoindre Neville qui rampait et Laurence se lança dans un duel contre sa merveilleuse amie. C'était assez étrange comme situation, mais elle tenta d'imaginer la tête d'un Mangemort à la place de la sienne. Elle utilisa plusieurs attaques rapides, par exemple des éclairs, des boules de feu et des sorts qui filaient comme une balle de fusil. Par contre, elle ne pouvait pas tuer, sinon elle perdrait son amie.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Laurence vit du coin de l'œil que Harry tentait de monter Neville dont les jambes dansaient frénétiquement dans les gradins. Lupin leur cria de partir et Dumbledore arriva au grand bonheur de tous. Hermione en profita et cria «_Impedimenta_ !». Laurence s'envola plusieurs mètres plus loin au pied de l'arcade. Elle se releva difficilement et se tassa pour laisser passer Sirius qui se battait contre Bellatrix.

- _Nenrâ_ ! cria Laurence sur Hermione qui s'écrasa au sol, inconsciente.

Soudainement, à un mètre d'elle, Sirius reçu de plein fouet un «Stupéfix» et s'envola jusque dans l'arcade. Laurence s'élança et attrapa son bras qui était encore visible à l'extérieur du voile. Une force provenant du voile tira Laurence lentement dans ce dernier. Elle entendit Harry rugir, mais elle ne discerna aucun mot. Lupin attrapa Harry pour l'empêcher de rejoindre Laurence et il l'éloigna. Kingsley se lança sur Bellatrix et ils entamèrent un rude duel. Laurence se mit à crier lorsque la moitié de son corps était au-delà du voile. Elle força de toutes ses forces et Harry vit qu'une aura dorée l'entourait.

Soudainement, Kingsley tomba durement au sol et Bellatrix prit la fuite. Harry s'élança à sa poursuite pour se venger, tandis que Lupin alla aider Laurence. Il tira fortement sur le bras libre de Laurence qu'il réussissait graduellement à sortir. Il la hissa totalement. Lupin, Laurence et Sirius tombèrent au sol et les deux premiers se relevèrent.

- Sirius ?! s'écria Laurence au dessus de lui, épuisée.

- Sirius, tu m'entends ?! dit Lupin, près de lui également.

Sirius avait les yeux clos et son teint était blanchâtre. Elle colla son oreille contre sa poitrine et entendit son cœur battre très très faiblement.

- Il vit !! dit-elle en plaçant une main lumineuse sur son front et l'autre sur son cœur. _Vista_ !! _Vista_ !! _VISTA TOTALREM_ !

Sirius fit un léger soubresaut et sa respiration reprit faiblement.

- Sirius ! appela Lupin. Tu m'entends ? C'est Lunar !

- Il est à deux doigts d'y rester ! cria Laurence, les larmes aux yeux, en utilisant toute la puissance qui lui restait pour le faire revenir.

Elle mit ses mains brûlantes sur ses oreilles et récita une longue incantation en finnois. Une forte brise se leva autour de Laurence, ses cheveux s'envolèrent et une aura jaune entoura Laurence et Sirius. Laurence sentait qu'il partait.

« Non, Sirius !!» dit-elle par la pensée.

Elle ressentit la lumière le quitter et également ses dernières pensées. Laurence relâcha son incantation et Lupin s'approcha pour constater que la vie avait quitté le corps de son ami.

- Non ! Sirius… murmura-t-il, accablé, la tête basse.

Laurence, à bout de force, se laissa tomber sur le dos et sentit une énergie étrangère en elle.

- Laurence, ça va ? demanda Lupin se s'approchant d'elle.

Elle hocha la tête et pleura son éternelle impuissance. Sans être pleinement consciente, elle refit ses forces. Elle se releva difficilement, accablée par cette autre précieuse perte.

- Va t'occuper des autres, Laurence, dit Lupin à mi-voix. Je me charge de Sirius.

Elle se détourna d'eux sans lui répondre et vit que tous les Mangemorts étaient neutralisés et qu'Hermione était parmi eux. Kingsley les surveillait, tandis que Maugrey tentait de réanimer Tonks. Laurence n'avait même pas la tête, ni le cœur à aller aider Maugrey, trop accablée. Dumbledore était parti au secours d'Harry selon ses sens et Neville la rejoignit.

- Tu nwa rian ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Elle hocha la tête à la négative et monta jusqu'à la salle aux cerveaux où se trouvait tous les autres.

- Laurence, qu'est-ce que… commença Ginny.

- Je vous ramène à la maison, dit-elle sans conviction et sans regarder personne.

Elle emmena Ginny à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, ensuite Luna et finalement Ron et Neville. Madame Pomfresh se chargea d'eux et Laurence repartit au ministère, malgré le refus des autres. Son corps avait besoin de repos, mais elle s'en fichait et elle retourna dans les gradins. Elle se surprit d'avoir été capable d'utiliser son transplanage avec autant de personnes sur une aussi longue distance. Elle était plus forte qu'elle le pensait. Elle prit Hermione avec elle, malgré les réticences de Kingsley. Hermione était toujours inconsciente, attachée et désarmée. Laurence l'emmena à Poudlard dans les donjons. Elle l'enferma à double tour et avec tous les moyens de protections qu'elle connaissait.

- Je règlerai ton cas plus tard, salle peste ! dit-elle avant de repartir au ministère.

Laurence alla dans l'atrium où se trouvait une vingtaine d'Auror, Fudge et Dumbledore. Ce dernier se retourna vers elle.

- Laurence, dit-elle avec un sourire radieux, tandis qu'elle avait un regard morne, sans sourire et le teint étrangement blanchâtre. Je suis fière de toi – elle haussa un sourcil, pas convaincu -. Va rejoindre Harry dans mon bureau. Je vous rejoins dans une demi-heure.

Elle acquiesça en se forçant à sourire et partit dans l'une des cheminées avec la Poudre de Cheminette. Elle sortit des flammes vertes et vit Harry, démonté, se tourner vers elle.

- Laurence…Tu…Tu as… Sirius est… tenta Harry sans avoir la force de le dire.

- Oui… Il nous a quitter… dit-elle à mi-voix presque aussi accablé que lui. J'ai tout essayé… Au moins… j'ai pu sortir son corps de l'arcade…

Harry prit quelques minutes très douloureuse pour assimiler la nouvelle.

- Où…… est-il, maintenant ?...

- Je n'en sais rien… dit-elle en haussant les épaules et sans oser le regarder dans les yeux. C'est Remus qui s'occuper de lui – elle marqua une pause – Je suis désolée…

Harry ne répondit pas. C'était en grande partie de sa faute, mais aussi un peu celle de Laurence qui aurait pu le sauver, comme elle aurait pu sauver Cedric. Elle avait le pouvoir de sauver les gens, alors pourquoi étaient-ils tous les deux morts alors qu'elle était tout près d'eux ? Elle n'osait même pas le regarder… La preuve… Il se détourna d'elle.

- Tes excuses ne ramèneront pas Sirius ! cria Harry en se retournant et en réveillant plusieurs tableaux dans la pièce.

Laurence prit quelques secondes avant de répondre à cette colère subite.

- Je le sais… dit-elle, doucement et tristement.

- Alors quoi ? Qu'es-ce que tu es venu faire ici ? demanda-t-il, sèchement.

- C'est Dumbledore qui m'envoie pour… commença Laurence.

- Bien sûr ! coupa Harry.

- Je… Je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens, Harry, dit-elle.

- Non, tu ne sais absolument rien !! rugit Harry. Tu aurais pu le sauver, tu aurais DÛ le sauver !!

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'ai tenté de faire ?! s'indigna Laurence, à court de forces. J'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir, Harry ! Je ne peux pas avoir le contrôle sur tout !

- Peut-être, mais à chaque fois que tu as tenté de sauver quelqu'un, tu n'y es jamais parvenue ! Moi qui te croyait puissante ! dit-il, presque dégoûté.

- Je le suis, Harry, dit-elle sans crier. Mais…

- Mais quoi ?! s'écria Harry en s'approchant d'elle, furieux.

- Je ne peux pas contrôler la mort, Harry ! dit-elle avec force. Rend-toi à l'évidence ! Regarde la vérité en face, je ne suis pas parfaite, ni invincible, ni Dieu !

- Tu aurais tout de même pu faire un effort pour Sirius ! dit-il.

- Un effort !? s'indigna Laurence, foudroyée. Tu crois que je m'amuse à tenter de sauver les gens sans faire le moindre effort !? J'ai tout donné pour le sauver, j'ai tout essayé aux meilleurs de mes connaissances ! Tu n'étais pas là, alors ne me juges pas de la sorte…

Elle versa quelques larmes, non pas de tristesse, mais de fatigue et de déception.

- J'ai même presque sacrifié ma vie pour tenter de le sauver…

- De quoi tu parles ?! Tu n'es même pas morte à ce que je sache…

- Pas encore… dit-elle avant de traverser la porte comme un fantôme, accablée de peine et de fatigue.

Harry tenta d'ouvrir la porte avec rage, mais elle était barrée. Dumbledore arriva et expliqua tout à Harry. Pendant ce temps, Laurence se dirigea vers l'infirmerie et remarqua que le soleil se levait tranquillement. En entrant, toutes ses forces l'abandonnèrent subitement et elle tomba au sol.

- Laurence !! s'écrièrent Ginny et Neville qui se relevèrent de leurs lits.

- Miss Dubois ! dit Madame Pomfresh en se précipitant auprès d'elle. Vous, restez couchés !

Laurence était toujours consciente et elle sentait que l'énergie étrangère était en train de lui dévorer ses forces et son énergie vitale. Elle comprit qu'elle était apparue lorsque la moitié de son corps avait traversé le voile de la mort. Madame Pomfresh la retourna sur le dos et constata qu'elle était blanche comme un drap. Elle avait un teint miel d'habitude. Elle faisait peur. Elle ouvrit les yeux et pleura sans raison. C'était peut-être à cause des propos blessants d'Harry ou bien à cause de la perte de Sirius. Elle n'en savait rien.

- Mis Dubois ? Laurence, vous allez bien ? demanda l'infirmière en la redressant.

- Je ne crois pas… dit-elle en tentant de chasser ses larmes.

Elle l'aida à se relever et la coucha sur un lit avec peine, car Laurence tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Laurence lui expliqua la cause de son mal étrange et Madame Pomfresh l'examina étant ce qu'elle pouvait faire de mieux. Elles constatèrent chacune à leur manière qu'un mal s'emparait de son corps. Laurence s'endormit précipitamment, surprenant Madame Pomfresh qui s'assura qu'elle allait bien.

Un peu plus tard, Harry vint voir tout le monde à l'infirmerie après que Dumbledore lui ait tout expliqué sur la prophétie, sa cicatrice et sur les allées et venues de Kreattur. Il était content de voir Ginny, Luna et Neville étaient complètement guéris et assis autour du lit de Ron qui avait quelques marques des tentacules.

- Ça va ? demanda Ron, assis dans son lit.

Il hocha la tête, neutre, et sans avoir du tout sommeil. Il vit Ombrage, en était de choc, dans un lit plus loin et, à l'autre extrémité de la pièce, Laurence, endormie.

- Laurence… murmura-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle était plus blanche que jamais, comme une poupée de porcelaine. Il repensa aux propos qu'il lui avait dits et la culpabilité l'envahit. Il alla rejoindre les autres qui lisaient la Gazette, annonçant le retour de Voldemort.

Quelques jours plus tard, McGonagall revint de Ste-Mangouste et Dolorès partit de Poudlard. Hagrid était revenu et Dumbledore était de retour dans toutes ses fonctions. Pendant ces jours, Laurence dormait encore, Madame Pomfresh pensait qu'elle était dans une sorte de coma, mais conclu que c'était Laurence qui tentait de se soigner. Ron et tous les autres purent sortir de l'infirmerie et ne trouvèrent pas Hermione.

- Est-elle à Azkaban avec les autres Mangemorts ? demanda Ron.

- Probablement… dit Harry, la tête ailleurs.

- Dumbledore devrait le savoir, proposa Ginny. Je vais le voir.

- Je viens avec toi, dit Ron. Tu viens, Harry ?

- Euh… Non, je vais aller voir Hagrid… dit-il en partant.

Harry passa le reste de la journée près du lac, seul et pensif. Il avait maintenant perdu tout espoir d'être une dernière fois avec son parrain. Il ne rentra qu'à l'heure du dîner, mais il n'alla pas manger avec tout ce monde qui allait le regarder. Il alla se réfugier à l'infirmerie au chevet de Laurence toujours dans le même état. Après quelques minutes de silence, Laurence remua et se réveilla.

- Laurence ! dit Harry, content.

- Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? dit-elle presque sur un ton de reproche.

- Euh... dit-il, étonné. Je suis simplement venu te voir. Ton cas est inquiétant, ça fait quatre jours que tu dors…

Elle détourna son regard vers la fenêtre.

- Laisse-moi, maintenant, dit-elle sans le regarder.

Il voulu prendre sa main pour se rassurer qu'elle allait s'en sortir, mais elle la tassa dès qu'il l'approcha de la sienne. Il se leva et comprit qu'elle lui en voulait. Il partit à la tour et rejoignit Ron.

- Dumbledore fut surpris quand on lui a demandé où était Hermione, dit Ron. Il ne savait pas qu'elle avait été au Ministère en dévoilant de quel camp elle était maintenant. Bien sûr, il savait pour son changement de comportement, car Laurence avait prévenu l'Ordre peu de temps après l'attaque. Il a dit qu'il allait se renseigner pour tenter de la trouver.

Le lendemain, Laurence refusa de recevoir la visite d'Harry et Madame Pomfresh l'envoya à Ste-Mangouste. Harry fut très déçu de ne pas avoir eu la possibilité de s'expliquer, de s'excuser même. Deux jours plus tard, c'était le festin de fin d'année, mais Harry n'y alla pas. Il sut par Ron que Dumbledore savait où était Hermione. Elle était dans un endroit hors d'état de nuire.

Le lendemain, ils prirent le train à contrecoeur et en sortant à la gare, Harry fut touché par le comité d'accueil qui les attendait. Il y avait Mr et Mrs Weasley, Lupin, Tonks, Maugrey, Fred et George. Après les nombreuses salutations touchantes, Mrs Weasley lâcha Harry.

- Il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait te voir, dit-elle en pointant des yeux derrière elle.

Tous se tassèrent pour laisser passer Laurence qui était en chaise roulante. Elle avait toujours le teint pâle. Elle avait maintenant des cernes sous les yeux et ses cheveux encadraient son visage d'aspect maladif. Arrivée devant Harry, elle leva la tête et se força à sourire timidement.

De la voir ainsi, si faible, fragile, vulnérable, rongé par un mal que Harry ne connaissait pas, ça lui fit mal. Elle ne méritait pas de subir ça. Il s'en voulait de plus en plus de lui avoir parlé comme il l'avait fait.

Laurence se leva, malgré les réactions de refus de Mrs Weasley. Elle ne semblait pas apte à être aussi chaleureuse avec Harry comme elle l'était d'habitude et Harry la respecta.

- Je tenais à te le dire de vive voix, au cas où je ne reviendrais pas, dit-elle, sans entrain. Je crois qu'en entrant à moitié dans l'arcade, j'ai subi un peu du mal qu'elle crée, en fait la mort. Par contre, je pense qu'elle a eu un effet différent sur moi, car je serais supposée d'être morte à peine quelques heures après avoir sorti de cette arcade. Les guérisseurs de Ste-Mangouste, les plus qualifiés, n'ont rien trouvé qui puisse me guérir du mal qui me ronge à petit feu… Donc, dans quelques jours, je pars en Finlande dans le meilleur hôpital du pays à Helsinki.

- Qu'est-ce tu as exactement ? demanda Harry, difficilement.

- Je ne sais pas…dit-elle en haussant les épaules et en versant quelques larmes. Mon corps ne fait que se dégénérer et ma magie ne peut presque rien y faire.

Harry hocha la tête pour cacher sa tristesse. Un silence s'installa.

- Je suis désolée, Harry… pour Sirius, dit-elle, difficilement, se sentant coupable.

- Non, ne t'excuse pas. Ce n'était pas ta faute, Laurence, dit Harry qui en profita pour dire ce qu'il tenait à lui dire. C'est à moi de m'excuser, je n'avais pas à te dire de telles atrocités. Je suis sincèrement désolé…

Laurence lui sourit, étant presque sur le bord des larmes.

- Merci, Harry…

Il lui sourit et elle se rassit dans sa chaise.

- Une dernière chose, dit Laurence. En tentant de sauver Sirius, j'ai pu sentir ses derniers sentiments avant de partir…

L'estomac d'Harry se contracta.

- Toutes ses pensées allaient pour toi, Harry. Ce que j'ai compris, c'est qu'il t'aimait, qu'il te gardait haut dans son estime et il souhaitait que…- elle prit une pause, touchante – que tu vives ta vie au maximum pour lui et tes parents, sans prendre de risque inutiles…

Une larme coula d'œil d'Harry et il la chassa rapidement.

- Merci, Laurie-Fly…

Elle lui sourit tristement.


	11. Ch11Retours

_Chapitre 11__ Retours_

Après deux semaines de vacances chez les Dursley, Dumbledore vint chercher Harry pour l'emmener au Terrier. Il l'informa qu'il avait hérité du 12, square Grimmaurd, qu'il laissa à l'Ordre, de Kreattur, qu'il envoya aux cuisines de Poudlard et de Buck, qu'il laissa à Hagrid.

Harry n'avait pas reçu de nouvelles de Laurence et Dumbledore n'en savait pas plus que lui. Ils allèrent au Terrier et Mrs Weasley les accueillit à bras ouvert.

Après avoir suffisamment mangé, Harry monta se coucher. Juste avant de monter les escaliers, il vit une forme humaine couchée sur le divan du salon à quelques pas de lui. Malgré la noirceur, il réussit à voir le visage de porcelaine de Laurence qui dormait paisiblement.

- Laurence… s'étonna-il et Molly se précipita auprès d'Harry en faisant «Chut !». Désolé…

- Laisse-la dormir, murmura-t-elle en l'emmenant dans la cuisine.

- Elle n'était pas supposée être en Finlande ? demanda Harry, étonné.

- Oui, elle y est allée, mais elle est revenue pour recevoir le résultat de ses BUSE. Elle repartira tout de suite après… répondit-elle.

- Les guérisseurs finlandais ont-ils trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Harry, dont le cœur battait fort.

- Ils ne savent rien encore… Elle recevra les résultats de ses tests quand elle y retournera, dit-elle, inquiète, malgré elle.

- D'accord… dit Harry. Comment va-t-elle maintenant ?

- Pas tellement mieux, répondit-elle. Franchement, son cas a empiré. Elle peut à peine dormir… Malgré tout les trucs que nous connaissons autant magiques et que moldus. Elle dort très peu et c'est un miracle qu'elle puisse réussir à dormir quelques heures. La seule place où elle a réussi c'est sur le vieux canapé.

Elle lui sourit tristement, sans conviction.

- Elle est tellement rendue fragile… dit-elle en laissant échapper un sanglot. Désolée, Harry, rajouta-t-elle en cachant son visage dans un mouchoir. Va dormir maintenant, il est tard…

Harry acquiesça et alla prendre place dans la chambre des jumeaux, maintenant inoccupée. Harry se réveilla en sursaut après avoir fait un cauchemar qu'il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler. Il regarda sa montre et il était 5h04 du matin. Il ne réussit pas retrouver le sommeil, donc il descendit à la cuisine, silencieusement. Il passa devant Laurence qui dormait toujours et alla dans la pièce voisine, vide.

- Salut, Mr Potter, dit une voix faible derrière lui.

Il se retourna et vit Laurence qui le regardait, toujours couchée confortablement. Il lui sourit et vint s'asseoir par terre près d'elle.

- Salut, murmura-t-il. J'espère que…

- Non, ne t'en fait pas. Tu ne m'as pas réveillée, le devança Laurence, toujours d'une voix sans vigueur.

Il lui sourit et le perdit peu à peu en remarquant que son teint était vide de vie, que ses joues étaient nettement plus creuses et qu'elle avait des cernes bleutés sous ses yeux brun vert qui, eux, n'avaient pas perdu leur vivacité. Son estomac se crispa de la voir dans cet état et il tenta de ne pas le laisser paraître.

- Alors les funérailles de Sirius se sont bien passées ? demanda-t-elle soudainement, ce qui surpris et attrista encore plus Harry de devoir en parler.

- C'était… correct… dit-il sans la regarder. La cérémonie fut petite et intime avec les amis et la parenté proche.

Une larme brûla le long de sa joue.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été présente, Harry… dit-elle, attristée. C'était un moment très important pour toi et je n'étais pas à tes côtés pour t'aider dans cette épreuve.

- Tout comme Hermione, dit-il. Ce n'est pas grave, tu venais à peine de partir pour la Finlande. C'était et c'est encore important pour moi que tu guérisses, Laure…

Elle le quitta des yeux, triste, et il lui prit la main pour lui donner du courage. Cette dernière était osseuse et froide.

- Tout ce que je sais pour le moment, c'est que c'est une sorte de maladie dégénérative, dit Laurence en voyant plusieurs questions dans son regard. Ma magie à elle seule ne peut pas y faire grand-chose, mais ceci pourra sans doute m'être utile.

Elle sortit de sous sa couverture un gros livre brun et un autre plus petit vert forêt. Laurence lui sourit d'excitation, en sortant la vieille clé qu'elle avait trouvée dans son balai.

- J'ai résolu l'énigme pendant mon séjour à Ste-Mangouste avant de partir pour Helsinki, dit Laurence. Elle disait : «Derrière les yeux peints d'HI, se cache le cœur d'Anni.» HI c'est en fait Helena Iranovick et «ses yeux peints» se trouve au salon de Ste-Mangouste !

- C'était avec elle que tu parlais à chaque visite de Mr Weasley, comprit Harry.

- Exactement, si je ne l'avais jamais connue, je n'aurais jamais deviné que c'était d'elle que la clé parlait.

- Comment pouvais-tu être sûre que c'était elle ?

- Parce que dès que je lui ai montré la clé, ses yeux devinrent ronds comme des œufs et elle me dit que mon intuition ne m'avait pas menti lorsque j'avais essayer de trouver quelque chose derrière son tableau.

- Mais tu n'avais rien trouvé la première fois, je m'en rappelle, dit Harry.

- Il me manquait la clé et une instruction qu'Helena me donna après s'être assurée que la clé m'appartenait réellement.

- Laquelle ?

- Qu'en touchant le mur derrière le tableau, il fallait que je manifeste mon désir d'y trouver quelque chose de précieux, tout en illuminant ma main pour confirmer mes pensées et ma véritable identité. C'est ce que j'ai fait au beau milieu de la nuit à l'abri des guérisseurs et avec le peu de force que j'avais. Alors une serrure est apparue sous ma main. Elle était dans le même style que la clé. J'ai ouvert la petite porte métallique et je sortis ces deux livres. Le plus gros est un livre de guérison que possédait tout guérisseur qui se respect et l'autre est le journal intime d'Anni Saravo … ma mère !

Harry demeura ébahi devant une telle découverte.

- J'ai réagi comme toi en le découvrant, mais avec plus de larmes de joie ! dit Laurence en souriant devant son attitude. Helena était mon arrière-grand-mère et j'ai appris d'elle que ma magie s'était transmise de mère en fille à partir de sa génération pour arriver jusqu'à moi. Ma mère était guérisseuse, comme sa grand-mère. Grâce à leurs pouvoirs, elles accomplirent de grandes choses dans leur profession. C'était son livre de guérison avec ses modifications personnelles étant propre à sa magie, donc la mienne. J'espère y trouver quelque chose pouvant m'aider à guérir.

- As-tu trouvé quelque chose pour le moment ?

- Non, pas encore, mais j'en ai appris énormément sur ma magie et sur ma mère également, dit-elle.

- Connais-tu l'identité de ton père ?

- Oui ! dit-elle, excitée. Il s'appelle Nicholas, c'était un artisan important et un fabricant de balai au niveau européen. Par contre, ma mère ne mentionne pas son nom de famille, qui est le mien en fin de compte… C'est décevant et mystérieux à la fois. De plus, elle a arrêté d'écrire un an après avoir rencontré mon père. Donc je ne sais rien me concernant ou concernant leur mort…

- Au moins tu les connais, maintenant, l'encouragea Harry. C'est déjà inouï que ta mère t'ait légué ses livres de cette manière et que tu aies réussi à les trouver !

- Mais je trouve tout de même cette façon étrange, tu ne trouves pas ? dit Laurence. Comme si mes parents voulaient absolument que personne ne les trouve mis à part moi… Ce qui est déjà un miracle que j'habite maintenant l'Angleterre pour être si près du tableau… C'est peut-être qu'un hasard, mais un hasard extrêmement chanceux…

Harry l'approuva et un silence s'installa où Laurence s'assit sur le divan, tout en demeurant emmitouflé dans ses couvertures.

- Laurence, est-ce que tu sais où est Hermione ? demanda Harry. Selon Dumbledore, elle serait dans un endroit hors d'état de nuire.

- C'est le cas, dit Laurence. Elle n'est pas entre les mains de Voldemort ni à Azkaban… Elle est à…

- Elle est à ?... l'encouragea Harry.

- À Poudlard…

- À Poudlard !? s'exclama Harry.

- Oui, dans une cellule sous haute surveillance, protégée par ma magie et par celle de Dumbledore. C'est moi qui l'ai emmené là pour pouvoir la faire revenir à elle-même… enfin, dès que j'irai mieux…

- Comment Dumbledore a réagi quand tu lui as dit ? demanda Harry en redoutant la réponse.

- Euh… Il fut très surpris… et même presque fâché de constater mon imprudence… dit-elle. Mais il a fini par se calmer et il a accepté la motivation de mon acte. Au moins, elle n'est pas avec Voldemort pour comploter contre nous et parmi nous.

- Commence par bien te soigner d'abord… dit Harry.

Elle acquiesça.

Dans la matinée, ils virent Fleur qui allait se marier avec Bill l'été prochain. Ils reçurent leur résultat de leur BUSE, sauf Laurence dont la lettre était sans doute chez ses parents adoptifs. Ces derniers n'allaient pas tarder à venir la chercher. On cogna à la porte du jardin.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Molly, derrière la porte.

- C'est Amélia et Christian Dubois, nous sommes venus chercher Laurence, dit une voix féminine.

- Laurence, pourrais-tu leur poser une question pour vérifier que c'est bel et bien eu et non des Mangemorts ? demanda Molly en se tournant vers elle.

- Bien sûr, dit-elle en s'approchant de la porte et Molly la prit par le bras au cas où elle aurait une faiblesse. Euh… Attendez que je réfléchisse… Qu'elle est le nom de ma mère biologique et son métier ?

- Anni Saravo était guérisseuse, répondit Amélia sans hésitation.

Laurence les laissa entrer et ils embrassèrent leur fille adoptive avec amour.

- Tu nous as manqué, ma puce, dit Amélia. Désolée, j'ai oublié les bonnes manières. Bonjour, madame Weasley.

Elle serra la main de Molly et celle d'Arthur. Son mari fit de même.

- C'est très généreux de votre part de l'avoir hébergé pendant quelques jours, dit Christian. On aurait bien voulu venir plus tôt, mais les moyens de transports sont très restreints ces temps-ci…

- Je n'en doute pas, approuva Arthur. Le ministère tente de tout faire pour empêcher une attaque de Mangemorts.

L'autre acquiesça.

- Ce fut un plaisir, madame Dubois, dit Molly à Amélia. Elle sera toujours la bienvenue parmi nous. Qui voudrait laisser ce cher ange dehors en ces temps si incertains ?

L'autre sourit. Les conversations durèrent encore quelques minutes et les Dubois partirent enfin avec Laurence.

- Au revoir ! dit Laurence en saluant tout le monde. En espérant que je vous revois avant la rentrée.

- Sûrement ! dit Ron, confiant. Tu vas guérir assez tôt, j'en suis persuadé.

Elle lui sourit avec espoir, mais elle ne semblait pas aussi convaincue que lui. Harry pensait la même chose, mais il gardait la foi malgré ses doutes.

- Est-ce que tu vas nous écrire pour nous donner de tes nouvelles ? demanda Harry avec espoir, n'ayant reçu aucune nouvelle auparavant.

- Ce serait trop risqué qu'un Mangemort intercepte une telle information. Personne ne sait que je suis très vulnérable et c'est mieux ainsi.

Harry comprit malgré sa déception. Christian prit la valise de Laurence et cette dernière prit William dans ses bras.

Deux heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin devant une maison à deux étages en briques grises avec des volets blancs. C'était leur maison et Laurence monta directement dans sa chambre, épuisée par le voyage.

- Veux-tu quelques chose, Laurence ? demanda Amélia du bas des marches, légèrement inquiète comme toutes les mères. Quelque chose à manger, à boire, une couverture de laine, une tisane relaxante ?

- Tu ne trouves pas que je suis assez zen comme ça ? dit Laurence moqueuse, étant rendue en haut des marches, un peu haletante.

- Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? demanda sa mère adoptive qui avait remarqué sa faiblesse.

- Oui… dit-elle en marchant normalement dans le couloir.

Elle fut parcours subitement d'un frisson et resserra encore plus sa veste autour d'elle. Sa tête se mit à tourner et elle tomba au sol, épuisée. Elle entendit une voix familière l'appeler et des pas précipités dans l'escalier. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle vit un visage crispé et flou au dessus d'elle juste avant de perdre conscience.

Le reste de l'été se passa assez bien du côté du Terrier. Harry, Ron et Ginny jouèrent souvent au Quidditch et aux échecs. Par contre, ils ne reçurent aucunes nouvelles de Laurence et tous s'en inquiétèrent un peu, surtout Harry. Ils allèrent au chemin de traverse pour chercher leurs livres d'école et pour voir le nouveau magasin des jumeaux.

Le lendemain, ils se rendirent à la gare et Harry, Ron et Ginny prirent le train. Ginny et Harry allèrent dans la cabine du professeur Slughorn pour la réunion de son club, tandis que Ron remplissait ses devoirs de préfet sans Hermione, ce qui l'attrista encore plus que d'habitude.

Le train s'arrêta et tous les élèves sortirent, sauf Harry qui était tombé dans un piège de Malefoy. Il était figé sous sa cape d'invisibilité avec le nez cassé. Par chance, Tonks vint le sortir de là. Il remarqua qu'elle avait le regard triste au travers de ses cheveux grisâtre. Elle avait été grandement affectée par la mort de son cousin Sirius. Harry ne sut pas quoi dire pour lui remonter le moral. Ils se rendirent vers la barrière de l'enceinte de Poudlard et Tonks envoya un message prévenant qu'Harry était en retard. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la barrière cadenassée, Harry vit une ombre noire se diriger vers eux à leur droite. Elle semblait avoir une lourde valise et un autre petit paquet dans l'autre main, ainsi qu'un balai que Harry reconnu aussitôt. L'ombre s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux, déposa ses affaires et retira son capuchon.

Harry n'en crut pas ses yeux, même s'il savait que c'était elle. C'était Laurence avec un visage rayonnant de santé et de couleurs. Ses yeux pétillèrent en voyant Harry et elle s'approcha un peu pour constater qu'il avait beaucoup grandi.

- Salut, Harry ! dit-elle, rayonnante.

Il ne prit pas le temps de lui répondre et fit un geste qui le surprit tout comme Laurence qui ne s'y attendait pas. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fortement tellement il était content de la voir rétablie selon les apparences en tout cas.

- Est-ce que tu es guérie ? demanda Harry en la lâchant.

- Oui ! dit-elle, souriante. Je te raconterai tout un peu plus tard.

- D'accord, dit Harry, compréhensif et curieux.

- Pourquoi tu as du sang sur la figure ? demanda-t-elle, intrigué.

- C'est un coup de Malefoy, je te raconterai ça plus tard également.

- D'accord, dit-elle en levant sa main lumineuse et rosée devant les yeux d'Harry qui sentit tout le sang se volatiliser avec chaleur. C'est beaucoup mieux ainsi.

- Merci.

Rogue vint les chercher avec un regard rempli de fierté. Ils saluèrent Tonks tout particulièrement Laurence qui l'étreignit malgré l'état las de Tonks qui s'efforça de sourire faiblement. Ils partirent avec Rogue qui ne se gêna pas de les harceler sur leur retard et il envoya magiquement les bagages de Laurence au château.

- Je me vois dans l'obligatoire de vous enlever 50 points chacun pour votre retard… dit-il, avec un ton qui voulait tout dire.

- Je viens à peine de rentrer de Finlande, professeur… répliqua Laurence, poliment.

- Et 20 autres points pour votre accoutrement de moldu, poursuivit Rogue comme s'il n'avait pas été coupé.

Laurence présenta sa main à Harry à côté de lui sans quitter Rogue des yeux qui était devant eux. Il la prit avec hésitation, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle allait faire.

- De quoi parlez-vous, professeur ? demanda Laurence qui avait subitement changé de vêtement, tout comme Harry qui fut pris par surprise.

Elle lâcha sa main, tandis que Rogue se retourna et fut surpris de les voir dans leur robe pendant une fraction de seconde, ce qui satisfit Laurence.

- Ne faites pas la maligne avec moi, Dubois, dit-il en se retournant. Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez frôlé la mort que tout vous est permis…

Laurence ne laissa pas sa colère prendre le dessus. Ils arrivèrent devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Laurence et Harry se dépêchèrent d'entrer pour rejoindre Ron. Par contre, leur entrée en surpris plus d'un. Ils ne passèrent pas inaperçus comme ils l'auraient souhaité. Ils s'assirent en vitesse en face de Ron qui les questionna, mais ils lui dirent qu'ils en parleraient plus tard où il n'y aurait pas d'oreille indiscrètes comme présentement.

- Alors, tu es guérie pour de bon, Laure ? demanda Ron, très content de la voir en forme.

- Chut ! s'écria Laurence sévèrement.

« Il n'y a que l'Ordre et ceux qui étaient avec nous au ministère qui savent que j'ai été souffrante cet été ! dit-elle par la pensée. Je ne veux pas que toute l'école soit au courant et encore moins _La Gazette_… Ce fut assez éprouvant comme ça…»

« Ta guérison fut éprouvante ?» s'inquiéta Ron.

- Plus tard, murmura-t-elle en regardant les plats devant elle.

Ils mangèrent avec appétit, même Laurence. Par contre, Harry et Ron remarquèrent qu'elle ne prit que les aliments sains.

Lors du discours de Dumbledore, ils apprirent à leur grand désespoir que Rogue enseignerait la DCFM et que Slughorn se chargerait des Potions. Le trio regagna la Salle commune de Gryffondor et les gars bombardèrent Laurence de questions. Elle parut soudainement épuisée.

- Ça va, Laure ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, c'est juste que le voyage fût long et pénible. Le temps n'était vraiment pas propice pour le vol, mais je ne voulais tellement pas arriver en retard pour la rentrée…dit-elle en se frottant les yeux.

- Dit-moi… commença Harry, gêné de lui demander. Quand vas-tu t'occuper d'Hermione ?

- Dès demain, si je suis en forme, répondit-elle.

- D'Hermione ? s'étonna Ron. Tu sais où elle est ??

- Oui…

- Elle est dans… commença Harry, mais il fut coupé par Laurence.

- Elle est dans un lieu secret… dit-elle et elle regarda subitement autour d'elle.

La salle était bondée et les conversations étaient trop bruyantes pour qu'on les entende, mais Laurence n'était pas rassurée. Elle se leva ainsi que ses mains lumineuses et blanches. Elle fit apparaître un globe insonorisé autour d'eux en prononçant : _« Vockbell !»._

- Tu prononces encore tes formules ! s'étonna Ron.

- Je suis trop fatiguée pour faire des sortilèges informulés, répliqua-t-elle. Dites… Cela ne vous dérange pas que je vous raconte tout un peu plus tard ? Je suis trop fatiguée pour raconter tout ça…

- Non, voyons ! dit Harry, compréhensif.

- On comprend, dit Ron.

Laurence leva le sort qu'elle avait mis pour rien en constatant après qu'elle n'était pas apte à parler.

Elle alla se coucher avec grand plaisir en tentant de ne pas trop se remémorer les durs évènements de cet été. Cette nuit-là, Laurence ne dormit que 6 heures. Par contre, c'était mieux que les nuits précédentes. Elle allait tranquillement reprendre un régime de vie normale. Il était 2h46 selon sa montre et la Lune commençait à se coucher. Laurence se leva sachant qu'elle ne dormirait pas davantage et elle se vêtit. Elle quitta la tour et descendit jusqu'aux donjons dans un couloir presque banni. Elle rencontra Peeves.

- Qu'est-ce que la jeune demoiselle fait ici à cette heure ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

- Ce n'est pas de vos affaires, répliqua Laurence. De plus, j'ai la permission de Dumbledore de faire ce que je veux, peu importe le moment. Alors laissez-moi passer !

Elle ne prit pas la peine d'attendre quoi que ce soit de sa part, elle le traversa avec déplaisir. Elle poursuivit son chemin dans ce lugubre et humide couloir, rempli de cellules vides sauf la dernière à droite. Peeves s'en alla et elle regarda par une petite fente, Hermione dormait sur un futon. Elle était dans un état lamentable de saleté.

- La voilà dans un triste état, dit Dumbledore, en robe de nuit, qui se trouvait juste derrière elle, la baguette allumée.

Elle sursauta et Dumbledore fit : «Chut !».

- Désolée… murmura-t-elle pour ne pas réveiller Hermione. Que faites-vous ici à une heure pareille ?

- Tu as franchis une de mes barrières de sécurité en entrant dans ce couloir, donc je suis venu voir qui passait par là à une telle heure, répondit-il.

Elle lui sourit.

- Je voulais…

- Je sais ce que tu voulais faire, la coupa Dumbledore, poliment. Je n'ai rien tenté, car je savais que tu voulais avoir ta part de responsabilité dans son rétablissement. C'est ton amie et je respect cela. La seule chose que j'ai faite, c'est d'avoir évalué jusqu'à quel point elle avait changé mentalement.

- Qu'avez-vous trouvé ? demanda-t-elle, même si elle savait un peu déjà la réponse.

- Son savoir, ses souvenirs et une partie de sa personnalité sont restés intacts, répondit-il. Il y a seulement sa façon de pensée par rapport au bien et au mal qui est différent. Par conséquent, sa personnalité s'est modifiée inévitablement.

- Avez-vous une idée de comment lui « rendre la raison » ?

- Oui, quelques hypothèses tout au plus… Et toi ?

- La même chose… Le livre de ma mère et les guérisseurs, avec qui j'en ai discuté en Finlande, m'ont aidée.

- Bien, je suis sûr que nous allons trouver quelque chose à nous deux, dit-il, encourageant.

- J'espère, dit-elle en lui souriant.

- Que dirais-tu que l'on se rencontre quelques soirs pour en parler plus en détails et lorsque nous serons vraiment prêts, nous passerons à la pratique ?

- Euh… D'accord… dit Laurence, heureuse de sa générosité. Je ne pourrais pas demander mieux surtout de votre part, professeur.

- C'est tout naturel, Laurence. Alors demain soir, 7h, te conviendrais-tu ?

- Oui, professeur !

- Alors à demain soir, dit-il. Bonne première journée d'école dans… quelques heures !

Il partit. Laurence retourna à la tour et poursuivit sa lecture du livre de guérison de sa mère. Pendant cette lecture, qu'elle avait commencée après avoir lu le journal intime de sa mère cet été, elle en apprit plus sur la guérison que dans n'importe quel autre matière scolaire. Sa mère était une guérisseuse minutieuse selon les notes qu'elle avait rajoutées dans son livre. Elle en sait davantage également sur sa magie.

Elle releva les yeux de sa lecture vers 7h03 et regarda fixement le lit vide d'Hermione. Une larme déborda de son œil sans prévenir et elle chassa ses idées noires tout en se levant. Elle se prépara. Elle rejoignit les garçons à la table de Gryffondor et mangea encore une fois que des aliments légers. Les gars lui racontèrent que Malefoy aurait supposément une mission à accomplir pour Voldemort.

- Ça ne me surprend pas vraiment ! Son père est à Azkaban, alors il a besoin de quelqu'un d'autre pour le remplacer… dit-elle. De plus…

Elle réfléchit et se tourna vers la table de Serpentard où elle vit Malefoy rigolé avec sa bande.

- De plus quoi ? demanda Ron.

- De plus, c'est ingénieux de la part de Voldemort, car Malefoy peut aussi agir en tant qu'espion, répondit-elle.

- C'est vrai, il peut représenter un danger, approuva Harry.

- Il va falloir ouvrir l'œil et le surveiller, dit Laurence.

- Bon, miss Dubois, dit McGonagall en s'approchant d'elle, un horaire vierge en main. Je vois que vous avez réussi dans toutes les matières et même dans celles dont vous n'avez pas besoin pour poursuivre vos études pour devenir Auror ou guérisseuse. Souhaitez-vous poursuivre tout de même en divination, soins aux créatures magiques, en astronomie et en histoire de la magie ?

- Euh, non, professeur. Je ne préfère pas, dit Laurence. Je veux vraiment être guérisseuse, donc je vais prendre le strict nécessaire, sauf pour astronomie.

- Très bien, dit-elle en lui tendant son nouvel horaire. Pourquoi l'astronomie ?

- Tout simplement parce que c'est une passion.

- Bien, monsieur Potter…

Elle lui donna les mêmes cours que Laurence, sauf astronomie. Ron eut la même chose que son meilleur ami.

- Super, on est en pause dès maintenant ! dit Ron en parcourant son horaire.

- Eh bien, bonne pause les gars, moi j'ai astronomie, dit Laurence en se levant. À tout à l'heure !

- À plus tard ! dirent les gars qui allèrent dans la Salle commune.

Son heure de cours passa vite et Laurence regrettait presque son choix. Il n'y avait qu'une quinzaine d'élèves un peu étranges. Elle était obligée de travailler avec un excentrique de Poufsouffle. Elle rejoignit les gars au cours de DCFM et elle s'assit avec Neville, toujours seul. Dans la salle devenue très sombre, Rogue fit un discours peu encourageant. Ils commencèrent à aborder le sujet des Sortilèges Informulés. Tous se mirent en équipe de deux et pratiquèrent, ce qui plongea la classe dans un silence inconfortable. Laurence devait attaquer Neville et y arriva en deux secondes. Il n'eut aucune chance malgré ses efforts. Ensuite, ils échangèrent de rôle et après dix minutes d'attente, Laurence n'était plus du tout concentrée. Elle fixait un cadre derrière la tête de Neville où l'on voyait des Inferi s'en prendre à un couple. Ce n'était pas du tout un beau spectacle.

- Miss Dubois, sortez de vos rêveries et demeurez concentré sur votre travaille ! dit Rogue dans son dos.

- Ça ne vaut pas la peine, professeur, dit-elle poliment en se retournant. Je sais parfaitement comment faire ce type de sortilèges.

- Ha oui, j'oubliais… Encore une miss-je-sais-tout, mais qui, en plus, pratique une toute autre magie, répliqua froidement Rogue. Je ne vous demande pas de pratiquer votre magie pour exécuter un Sortilège Informulé. Votre magie n'est pas reconnue parmi la nôtre.

Laurence bouillait tranquillement de rage, mais elle se maîtrisa parfaitement.

- La pratique des Sortilèges Informulés est présente dans toutes les magies du monde, répliqua Laurence, un peu plus sèchement. Et pourquoi, selon vous, je suis revenue étudiée ici ? Malheureusement pour vous, professeur, je maîtrise ce type de sort peu importe la magie…

- Alors, prouvez-le, miss Dubois, dit Rogue, impénétrable. Debout en avant de la classe !

Laurence s'exécuta et Rogue lui fit face, la baguette levée.

- Baguette parée ! ordonna-t-il.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin, monsieur.

- J'insiste ! répliqua-t-il.

Elle sortit sa baguette.

- Prête ?

- Toujours…

La seconde après, Rogue lança un sort informulé et Laurence répliqua avec un bouclier. Le sort ricocha vers Rogue qui le contra avec un bouclier. Le sort retourna sur Laurence qui le reçu de plein fouet et elle tomba durement sur le mur derrière elle.

- Arrêtez, professeur, dit Harry en se levant subitement. Vous savez parfaitement qu'elle…

- Harry ! lança Laurence en se redressant. Laisse tomber…

- Je suis au courant, Potter, répliqua Rogue. Vous voyez bien qu'elle n'a rien votre petite amie !

Harry fulminait et Ron lui tapota le bras pour qu'il se calme.

« Assied-toi, si tu ne veux pas une retenue » lui dit Laurence par la pensée.

Harry se rassit à contre cœur et ne put que continuer à fusiller Rogue.

- Bien… poursuivit Rogue. Merci, miss Dubois, pour cette petite démonstration. Vous êtes en mesure d'aider ceux qui sont les plus lamentables dans ce type de sort. Je vous conseille fortement d'aider le cas désespéré de monsieur Potter. Continuez.

Harry fulminait de plus bel et Laurence alla rejoindre Ron et lui en silence. Les gars continuèrent à se concentrer, mais Harry n'en était pas capable, il rageait encore trop contre Rogue.

« Concentre-toi, Harry…»

« J'essais…» rumina Harry.

« Ça ne parait pas en tout cas…»

- Je fais des efforts, d'accord ! s'écria Harry contre Laurence, surprise de le voir s'emporter de la sorte.

- Je crois que vous avez du mal à saisir les directives, monsieur Potter, dit Rogue. J'ai demandé le silence. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes l'élu que tout vous est permis. Vous saurez en retenue samedi soir à 7h à mon bureau.

Harry était au paroxysme de la colère. Pendant tout le reste du cours, Harry fit semblant de se concentrer et ne prononça pas un seul mot. En sortant, Laurence tenta de le calmer, mais elle n'eut pas grand succès. Il finit par se calmer lui-même en passant à autre chose. Ils allèrent au cours de Potions et s'assirent avec Ernie à une table à l'opposée de celle des Serpentard. Ils remarquèrent que la classe était remplie de chaudrons dans lesquels mijotaient différentes potions. Slughorn salua Zabini et Harry, bien entendu. Il tourna son regard vers Laurence et son visage s'illumina.

- Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer en personne, miss Dubois, dit-il, rayonnant en lui serrant la main. J'aimerais savoir, miss, pourquoi vous n'avez pas accepté mon invitation à prendre le thé avec moi dans le train ?

- Euh… Parce que je n'étais pas de train, professeur, répondit Laurence, désolée et surprise. Je suis arrivée un peu en retard lors du dîner de la rentrée, car je revenais de mon voyage en Finlande.

- Ah… Je vois, vous êtes retournée aux sources, n'est-ce pas ?

- On peut dire ça… dit-elle.

- Bien ! dit-il, puis il se retourna vers toute la classe. Je vous demanderais le silence, s'il vous plait…

- Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que je faisais partie de son club, murmura Laurence aux gars à côté d'elle.

- Nous n'étions même pas au courant ! répliqua Harry. De plus, ça ne me surprend pas, il aime les gens célèbres et tu l'es, alors…

Elle soupira, montrant qu'elle ne voulait pas de cette célébrité. Harry et Ron empruntèrent du vieux matériel de Slughorn, n'ayant pas pensé qu'ils pourraient suivre son cours. Slughorn parla des potions dans la salle tout en posant des questions sur ses dernières. Laurence y répondit à la grande joie du professeur.

- On croirait que c'est Hermione qui est à côté de toi, murmura Ron à l'oreille d'Harry.

Harry sourit tristement et Laurence les avait entendus, sans réagir. Slughorn parla de la potion Felix Felicis et celui qui réussira le mieux la potion Mort Vivant en aura un flacon. Les élèves se mirent à l'œuvre. Après une demi-heure, Harry avait toujours de la difficulté à déchiffrer les instructions au travers des notes de son ancien possesseur, mais sa potion avançait bien comparée à celle de Ron qui prenait une couleur inhabituelle. Laurence était bien avancée et l'aspect de sa solution était parfaite comme toujours. Harry se risqua à suivre des instructions plus précises, écrites main et sa solution demeura dans les mêmes aspects écrits. Laurence et Ron l'avaient vu exécuter des étapes d'une manière un peu différente. Laurence le conseilla de mieux suivre le livre plutôt que de tout faire à peu près. Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas et tous poursuivirent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la potion de Ron vira en gélatine au lieu d'être encore liquide et celle de Laurence prit une couleur bleutée à sa grande surprise. Elle avait pourtant bien suivi les instructions et s'impatienta en constatant que ses efforts pour rendre sa solution plus claire ne marchaient pas. À la fin du temps écoulé, la potion de Ron et celle d'Ernie furent désastreuses, celle de Laurence était presque limpide et celle d'Harry fut impeccable. Harry reçu le Felix. Les autres demeurèrent abasourdis et les Serpentard étaient furieux.

Au déjeuner, Harry expliqua comment il s'y était pris et les deux autres comprirent enfin.

- Il me semble entendre Hermione dire : «Ce ne serait pas de la tricherie ça ?», dit Ron en imitant sa voix rempli de reproches.

Les trois sourirent. Le soir même, Harry alla à son premier cours avec Dumbledore où ils parlèrent des parents de Voldemort. Après, Harry raconta tout à Ron et Laurence. Le lendemain soir, ce fut au tour de Laurence d'aller voir Dumbledore. Pendant toute la soirée, ils parlèrent des quelques possibilités qui s'offraient à eux pour libérer Hermione de l'emprise psychologique de Voldemort.


	12. Ch12La libération et les blessures

_Chapitre 12__ La libération et les blessures_

Pendant tout le reste de la semaine, le trio eut énormément de devoirs qui occupaient tout leur temps libre entre les cours. Le samedi matin, il y avait les essais pour les différents postes disponibles dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et c'était la première expérience d'Harry en tant que capitaine. Les essais durèrent toute la matinée tellement il y avait de monde. Il y avait même des élèves des autres maisons, ce qui frustra Harry au bout d'un moment.

Au poste de poursuiveur, Harry prit Katie Bell et Laurence, sans hésitation, et Demelza Robbins qui avait de la précision. Les batteurs furent Jimmy Peakes, un gars de 3ème année bien bâti, et Ritchie Coote qui avait de la force dans le bras. Pour le poste de gardien, ce fut Ron qui le reçu à la grande frustration de McLaggen, faisant partir du club de Slug.

- Disons que les deux derniers lancés de Dubois furent faciles ! lança McLaggen, menaçant. Elle ne s'est pas beaucoup forcée !

Laurence était scandalisée par son manque de savoir vivre.

- Tu plaisantes, répliqua Harry. Il a passé à deux cheveux de manquer le premier et le dernier fut un véritable exploit !

McLaggen s'approcha de lui en fulminant et en demandant d'avoir une autre chance. Harry refusa.

- Ron a gagné à la loyale. Maintenant, dégage du terrain, répliqua Harry. Les mauvais perdants n'ont pas leur place ici.

McLaggen, rouge de colère, avait un poing prêt à frapper Harry qui avait porté son attention ailleurs. Soudainement, une petite onde de choc le fit tomber à la renverse, juste avant qu'il se décide à frapper.

- Hey ! On ne veut pas de bagarre ici ! dit Laurence en baisant sa main lumineuse et en atterrissant près de lui.

McLaggen se releva et lui fit un geste obscène avant de partir. Laurence ne fut pas du tout affectée et rejoignit sa nouvelle équipe.

- C'est dommage, Laure, tu nous as privés d'un beau spectacle, dit Ron, déçu et moqueur, à côté d'elle.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais se contenta de sourire et Harry fixa leur premier entraînement jeudi prochain. En sortant du terrain, Ron fut louangé par les compliments de Lavande, ce qui surprit les deux autres. Ils allèrent voir Hagrid et Harry alla jusqu'à le menacer pour qu'il les laisse entrer. Il céda et le trio s'en voulait un peu de ne pas avoir pris son cours. Soudainement, Hagrid fondit en larmes et Laurence vint auprès de lui pour tenter de le consoler. Il leur avoua que Aragog était malade. Laurence ne le connaissait pas, alors Hagrid lui parla de lui et finit par se calmer. Ils discutèrent avec Hagrid jusqu'à la tombée du jour et ils partirent au château. Slughorn les apostropha dans la Grande Salle pour inviter Harry et Laurence à dîner dans ses appartements. Harry s'en sauva, car il avait sa retenue avec Rogue et Laurence y alla. Elle s'ennuya à mourir. De plus, elle évita le plus possible d'être prêt de McLaggen qui, cella paraissait, ne la portait pas du tout dans son cœur. Vers 11 h, en sortant tous à leur grand soulagement, Laurence se fit interpeller par McLaggen.

- Je suis sûr que tu y es pour quelque chose, Dubois ! dit-il, sèchement.

- De quoi tu parles ? répliqua-t-elle.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler ! Et ce genre d'injustice, je ne les laisserai pas passer !

- Bonne chance pour le prouver ! dit Ginny qui venait les rejoindre.

Elle entraîna Laurence, la sauvant d'une tiraillerie tout à fait inutile.

- Merci… dit Laurence en arrivant au portrait de la Grosse Dame.

- Ça m'a fait plaisir de te libérer de cette ordure ! dit-elle en souriant.

Le dimanche soir, alors que le trio faisait leurs devoirs, une idée sauta à la figure d'Harry.

- Laure, tu ne nous as toujours pas expliqué comment ça s'était passé en Finlande… dit-il en regardant son visage baissé qui réfléchissait à sa proposition.

- C'est vrai… soupira-t-elle en replongeant dans ses souvenirs. Je veux bien vous raconter.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir près du feu, abandonnant leurs devoirs et Harry mit un périmètre d'insonorité avant que Laurence le fasse elle-même.

- Avant de commencer, je voudrais clarifier une chose, dit-elle en regardant les deux autres devant elle. Je ne suis pas totalement guérie, il me reste encore deux semaines de médicaments et de potions à prendre et il me reste encore quelques mois pour que la guérison soit entière avec ma magie. C'est pour ça que je suis encore un peu fragile, mais ce n'est pas grave… ajouta-t-elle en voyant Harry qui allait faire allusion au cours avec Rogue. Bon… Après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde à la gare, je suis partie dès le lendemain avec mes parents et avec Tonks…

- Pourquoi Tonks ? demanda Ron.

- C'est évident, Ron. Ce retrouvant nettement diminuée, il fallait bien que quelqu'un de fiable les protège pendant le voyage, répondit Harry.

- Exactement, mais aussi je voulais l'aider, lui changer les idées pour qu'elle se remettre de la mort de Sirius, ajouta Laurence.

- En plus, d'être extrêmement malade, tu voulais jouer les thérapeutes ! s'étonna Harry. Je n'en reviens pas, tu ne peux vraiment pas t'empêcher de penser aux autres peu importe ce qui t'arrive.

Laurence haussa un sourcil ne sachant pas si elle devait bien le prendre ou pas.

- Je croyais que tu le savais depuis longtemps… dit-elle.

- Je le sais, Laure. Ce n'était qu'une remarque, dit Harry. Je ne veux pas que l'on retombe dans ce que je t'ai dit en juin dernier. Tu sais que mes paroles dépassaient ma pensée.

- Je sais, mais n'empêche que ça m'a nuit dans mon processus de guérison, soupira-t-elle, attristée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Harry, surpris.

- Laisse-là continuer, dit Ron.

- Donc, je suis partie à Helsinki dans un hôpital spécialisé dans les cas de blessures étranges. Mon guérisseur, Petrov, était un spécialiste dans les cas provenant de mondes magiques différents. Je fus très chanceuse de l'avoir ainsi que toute son équipe de guérisseurs qui avaient chacun une branche de connaissance particulière. Pendant la première semaine, ils m'ont évaluée globalement autant du côté physique que psychologique. Ensuite, la deuxième semaine, ils ont bien remarqué que je faiblissais à vue d'œil, donc ils m'ont fait subir une foule d'examens poussés et complexes, sans parler de quelques-uns qui furent assez douloureux. Je suis revenue au Terrier en attendant que les guérisseurs analysent les résultats. De plus, je voulais vous voir avant de recevoir mon verdict. Pendant les quelques jours que j'ai passé chez toi, Ron, tu sais que je ne quittais plus le journal de ma mère…

- Pire que ça, elle était obsédée, ajouta Ron en souriant. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de lui faire lever les yeux des livres de sa mère !

Laurence et Harry sourient.

- Ensuite, vous savez le reste. Mes parents sont venus me chercher pour rentrer chez nous, juste avant de repartir, le temps que mes parents règlent quelques détails à leur travail. Par contre, en arrivant, j'ai perdu connaissance…

Les yeux des garçons s'arrondirent.

- J'ignore pourquoi, mais juste avant que je tombe, j'ai eu un grand frisson et ma tête tournait. Je crois que le fait de me voyager autant m'a affaiblie. Puis, mes parents m'ont emmenée d'urgence à Helsinki avant même qu'un membre de l'Ordre vienne nous escorter. Ce qui fut assez imprudent de leur part et on leur a reprochés. Une journée plus tard, j'étais plus stable et je me suis réveillée. Petrov m'a annoncé mes résultats…Selon lui et moi-même, nous en avons discuté, c'était bel et bien mon système immunitaire qui faiblissait, tout comme chaque partie de mon corps. Par contre, ce ne fut pas dès que je sortis du voile que ce mal a commencé à m'atteindre sérieusement, mais quelques heures plus tard.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ron.

- Parce que ce mal m'analysait pour trouver une faille, une faiblesse que j'avais et il l'a trouvée dès que Harry m'ait «craché» à la figure.

- C'est de ma faute si tu es tombée malade ?! s'exclama Harry, extrêmement honteux.

- En quelque sorte… Mais il aurait fini par frapper de toute façon… Donc, il s'est développé dans mon cœur et mes sentiments d'amitiés brisées. Ainsi en m'atteignant psychologiquement, il a pu m'attaquer par après physiquement. Après quelques jours, avec l'aide des guérisseurs, du livre de ma mère et de moi-même, on a trouvé un moyen de neutraliser ce mal en l'attaquant à la source et pour être certain, physiquement également. Mais… ce ne fut pas sans douleur et sans une grande force émotionnelle…

Elle baissa la tête en repensant à ce qui c'était passé… Aux heures, aux jours interminables… Ce fut trop demandant pour qu'elle parle des détails.

- Tu peux abrégée cette partie, Laurence, proposa Harry en voyant son regard.

Elle hocha la tête et poursuivit.

- On sait mis à l'œuvre et on a mis le paquet pour ne laisser aucune chance à ce mal. J'ai passé par tout ; potions, sortilèges, incantations, etc. La pire partie du traitement c'était les quatre premières semaines. Deux semaines avant la rentrée, ils ont fait une autre batterie de tests pour vérifier où j'en étais. J'étais sur la bonne voie, la plus grande partie de mes symptômes étaient presque parties. On a continué le traitement et me voilà enfin à l'école à deux cheveux d'être totalement guérie.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis en retard à la rentrée ? demanda Harry.

- Tonks. C'est elle qui m'accompagnait de chez moi à ici et… J'ai «joué à la thérapeute» ! dit-elle en souriant.

- Thérapeute ? répéta Ron.

Les deux autres plus expliquèrent la signification en riant malgré eux.

Deux semaines passèrent sans que Harry ait un autre cours avec Dumbledore, tandis que Laurence en eut trois. Dumbledore était rarement à l'école, donc Laurence le remerciait de venir pour elle. Les entraînements de Quidditch allaient bien et Harry fit exprès pour les mettre en même temps que les petites réunions de Slughorn, au grand plaisir de Laurence. Harry performait en Potions grâce au Prince et lut toutes ses notes. Il découvrit plusieurs sorts que le Prince avait inventés et il en essaya un sur Ron qui se retrouva suspendu dans les airs la tête en bas.

Octobre arriva, tout comme la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Par contre, les conditions climatiques étaient désastreuses. Après le petit-déjeuner, Harry, Ron et Laurence se rendirent au village après avoir passé sous les détecteurs anti-dissimulations de Rusard. Le vent était glacial et ils devaient presque marcher penchés par en avant pour pouvoir avancer.

- Laurence, tu ne pourrais pas nous protéger de ce vent glacé ? demanda Ron en grelottant.

- On ne doit pas utiliser la magie pour régler tout, Ron ! répliqua-t-elle.

Ils arrivèrent au village et rencontrèrent Mondingus qui avait une valise pleine d'objets portant les armoiries des Black. Harry lui sauta à la gorge, la baguette parée.

- Harry ! cria Ron.

- Comment osez-vous voler des objets appartenant à Sirius !? Espèce de…

Le visage de Mondingus devait tranquillement écarlate.

- Arrête, Harry ! Lâche-le… dit Laurence.

Il se déprit tout seul et transplana, laissant Harry furieux. Ils allèrent aux Trois Balais, prirent une Bièraubeurre et repartirent. Laurence se rendit compte qu'ils suivaient Katie et Leanne, une de ses amies. Elle les rejoignit étant devenue de bonnes amies grâce au Quidditch. Soudainement, Katie et Leanne haussèrent la voix et commencèrent à se disputer, tandis que Laurence tentait de les calmer. Leanne tira sur le paquet que tenait Katie, mais elle résista et Laurence le prit également pour le leur enlever, étant la cause du conflit. Le sac se déchira et tomba au sol. À ce même instant, Katie et Leanne s'envolèrent dans les airs et y restèrent suspendues en criant, tandis que Laurence fut projetée de plusieurs mètres et tomba immobile dans la neige.

- Laurence ! crièrent Ginny et Dean, qui étaient tout prêt, et Harry et Ron.

Ginny et Dean se précipitèrent sur elle, tandis que Ron et Harry tentaient d'attraper les filles. Elles finirent par tomber dans leur bras, puis ils les laissèrent tomber au sol, car elles étaient trop agitées. Ils tentèrent de les calmer, tandis que Laurence reprenait ses esprits. Elle se redressa.

- Ça va ? demanda Ginny.

Laurence hocha la tête en fixant les deux filles qui se tortillaient au sol.

- Dean, va chercher de l'aide, elles ne vont vraiment pas bien ! s'exclama Laurence, le regard inquiet.

Il partit sur le champ et Ginny aida Laurence à se lever.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ? demanda Ginny. Pourquoi tu.. n'as.. comme… ?

Elle comprit sa question.

- Ça signifie que la chose qui se trouve dans le sac renferme de la magie noire. – Elle continua en voyant l'expression interrogatrice de Ginny. – Je me suis jetée un sort de protection avec l'aide des guérisseurs finlandais. C'est une sécurité de plus qui durera jusqu'à la fin de mon traitement, c'est-à-dire demain. Donc lorsqu'un objet ou une personne est à quelques centimètres de me toucher et qu'il renferme de la magie noire, il est immédiatement repoussé de moi, mais là, c'est moi qui fus projetée. Ce qui signifies que c'est un objet maléfique très dangereux.

Dean revint avec Hagrid qui emmena en vitesse les deux hystériques au château.

- Ça va, Laure ? demanda Harry en la voyant les rejoindre.

Elle hocha la tête et se penchant sur le collier qui sortait du sac, tout en gardant une bonne distance.

- N'y touche pas ! dit aussitôt Harry.

- Je le sais ! dit Laurence. Il faut retourner au château avec le collier, mais sans le toucher directement.

Harry le prit avec l'aide de son foulard et Ron, Laurence, Ginny, Dean et lui retournèrent au château. Laurence expliqua à Harry et à Ron par la pensée pourquoi elle n'avait pas été suspendue dans les airs comme les deux filles. Ils allèrent dans le bureau de McGonagall et Laurence expliqua comment Katie avait supposément eu le collier. Harry expliqua ce qui c'était passé par la suite. Ginny et Dean furent congédiés et Harry accusa Malefoy, mais il n'avait pas de preuve.

- Professeur, pourrais-je aller prêter main forte à Madame Pomfresh ? demanda Laurence.

- Sans aucune considération, miss ! répondit-elle, sèchement. Votre santé est trop fragile pour que vous négligiez votre rétablissement en consacrant vos pouvoirs de guérison pour une amie qui va s'en remettre sans votre aide.

Laurence soupira son découragement.

- Je suis désolée, Laurence, mais vous savez que vous n'êtes pas encore guérie et que vous avez besoin de toutes vos forces pour vous rétablir, rajouta Minerva plus doucement.

- Comme je peux constater, vous et sûrement tous les membres de l'Ordre sont au courant de tous les détails me concernant, devina Laurence.

- En effet, miss. Vos parents adoptifs ont eu l'idée et même la brillante idée de nous mettre au courant, ainsi nous pouvons…

-… me surveiller pour que je ne me néglige pas dans ma guérison ! compléta Laurence, un peu scandalisée.

- En quelque sorte, finit par dire Minerva. Des fois vos excès de générosité vous nuisent énormément…

- À ce que je sache, je suis toujours en vie devant vous, répliqua Laurence. J'ai ... J'ai été présente, même secourable envers mes amis… beaucoup plus que ce que vous pensez, professeur !

- Je ne remets pas en question votre courage ou votre volonté, mais il va falloir que vous soyez plus modératrice. Car si vous ne faites pas d'efforts, c'est votre santé et votre vie qui sont menacées. Vous savez comment plusieurs personnes on foi en vous, Laurence…

Elle soupira en baissant les yeux, vaincue.

- Je le sais…

- Alors laissez les autres s'occuper de miss Bell et de miss Dougall pour cette fois.

- D'accord, professeur, dit-elle en quittant la pièce.

- Vous pouvez me laisser le collier, Potter, demanda McGonagall. Vous pouvez vous en aller, messieurs.

Ils sortirent.

- Es-tu d'accord avec le professeur McGonagall ? demanda Ron en se dirigeant vers la tour.

- Euh… Seulement que… Elle a raison sur le fait que pour le moment, elle doit faire attention, dit-il.

- Moi aussi. C'est vrai que des fois, elle en fait trop. Elle a tenté de sauver Sirius et voilà ce qui lui arrive.

Harry ne répondit pas, car c'était tout de même grâce à elle si il a pu enterrer le corps de son parrain et faire son deuil. Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune et ils virent Laurence couchée au sol devant le foyer en fixant le plafond.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ça va ? demanda Harry en entrant sa tête dans son champs de vision.

- Très bien ! dit-elle, déterminée. Je me fiche de ce que le professeur McGonagall a dit… Je passe à l'acte ce soir.

- Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas te faufiler dans l'école pour aller aider Madame Pomfresh, j'espère ? s'exclama Ron.

- Non… dit-elle sans les regarder.

Elle leur tendit un bout de parchemin, ils reconnurent l'écriture fine et allongée de Dumbledore. Il avait écrit : » Ce soir, 19 heures ».

- Quoi ? Vous allez tenter de sauver, Hermione ? demanda Ron.

- Exactement !

- Mais tu as entendu ce que McGonagall a dit, tu dois… commença Harry.

- Je le sais, mais je suis encore sous médications, donc ma magie de guérison est inactive depuis des Lunes. De plus, je vais utiliser autre facette de ma magie sur elle, coupa-t-elle.

Les garçons demeurèrent encore incertains.

- Pensez ce que vous voulez, ma décision est prise ! dit-elle en se levant, doucement.

- Vous êtes sûrs que vous n'aurez pas besoin d'aide supplémentaire ? tenta Ron.

- Non, ça ira, répondit-elle en lui souriant. Tout ce passera très bien. Nous savons exactement ce que nous devons faire et nous n'avons pris aucun risque au cas où…ça tournerait mal…

- Parce que ça pourrait tourner mal ?! s'exclama Ron.

- Comme dans n'importe quelle expérimentation ! Je vais me préparer, dit-elle en montant au dortoir des filles.

Elle prit les deux livres de sa mère, quelques instruments, sa baguette et ses médicaments pour être sûr. Elle mit le tout dans un sac en bandouillère, mais elle se rendit compte qu'il appliquait une trop forte pression sur son sternum, donc elle dut le mettre sur son épaule. Elle descendit pour dîner avec les garçons qui étaient un peu fébriles à l'idée que Dumbledore et Laurence fassent revenir Hermione à la raison. Elle mangea sainement et avant qu'elle se lève, Harry lui prit le bras.

- Oui, je sais que ce n'est pas très raisonnable, mais je prends le risque tout de même, le devança Laurence.

- Euh… Alors, bonne chance ! dit Harry, surpris.

Elle lui sourit et salua Ron. Elle se rendit aux cachots et elle attendit Dumbledore pendant une demi-heure.

- Je suis désolée, Laurence. J'ai été retardé, s'excusa Dumbledore en la rejoignant.

- Ce n'est pas grave, professeur, dit Laurence, compréhensive.

Ils regardèrent Hermione qui somnolait.

- Vous savez ce qu'il faut faire, dit Dumbledore.

Elle acquiesça et débarra la porte. Laurence entra et alla dos au mur, face à Hermione. Dumbledore entra et demeura dos à la porte qu'il referma. Il sortit sa baguette et Laurence se concentra en illuminant ses mains. Hermione se réveilla, confuse et sur ses gardes. Dumbledore lui prit la gorge et lui fit boire du Veritaserum.

- Qui suis-je ? demanda-t-il en la pointant de sa baguette.

- Albus Dumbledore, répondit-elle en reculant au coin du mur.

- Et qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il.

- Hermione Granger.

- Allez-y ! annonça Dumbledore à Laurence.

Elle plaqua ses mains, devenues vertes, sur les tempes d'Hermione. Dumbledore l'immobilisa pour l'empêcher de se défendre. Laurence récita des paroles finnoises tirées du livre de sa mère, tandis que les yeux d'Hermione devinrent soudainement verts, aussi verts que ceux de Laurence en ce moment. Hermione avait le visage vide, ils y étaient presque. Soudainement, son visage se crispa de rage et Laurence crut voir le reflet des yeux rouges de Voldemort dans ceux d'Hermione. Il était au courant. Elle cria sa rage et Dumbledore redoubla d'effort pour la maintenir immobile. Laurence devait continuer à la regarder dans les yeux, sinon c'était fichu. Elle persévéra malgré sa crainte. Elle sentit ses mains vertes devenir de plus en plus brûlantes. La température d'Hermione montait pour la faire lâcher prise, mais elle la toléra malgré la douleur.

- Qui es-tu ? cria Laurence.

- Hermione Granger !

- Qui es-tu ? répéta Laurence en redoublant d'effort.

- Herm… commença Hermione, mais elle semblait confuse.

Laurence gémit et versa quelques larmes de douleur.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Heu… Vol… Lord Voldemort !

C'était le signal. Laurence lâcha Hermione et Dumbledore prononça une formule qui ressemblait à une incantation. Laurence mit sa main blanche devant les yeux d'Hermione. Elle s'immobilisa, debout, toujours avec la peau brûlante et ses yeux devinrent rouge sang.

- _Vah !_ cria Laurence avant de prendre Hermione dans ses bras et elle la maintint là de toutes ses forces.

Les mains brûlantes d'Hermione serrèrent fortement le dos de Laurence, tandis que ses propres mains faisaient leur travaille dans le dos d'Hermione. Ses ongles ardents percèrent la robe de Laurence qui gémit.

- Tiens bon, Laurence ! dit Dumbledore.

- N'oublie pas qui tu es, murmura Laurence à l'oreille d'Hermione.

Soudainement, Hermione s'effondra dans les bras de Laurence, inconsciente. Laurence et Dumbledore lâchèrent tout. Dumbledore aida Laurence à poser Hermione sur le sol et Laurence confirma qu'elle était redevenue elle-même. Laurence tomba assise contre le mur froid apaisant son dos meurtri et ferma les yeux pour refaire ses forces.

- C'est fini… murmura Laurence.

- C'est fini ! assura Dumbledore qui vint la voir.

- Oui, je vais bien… dit-elle. Une bonne nuit de sommeil m'arrangera.

- Bien, dit Dumbledore en souriant. Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie. Te sens-tu capable de venir par toi-même ?

- Oui, laissez-moi quelques minutes, je vous rejoins.

- Très bien, dit-il en partant avec Hermione grâce à un sortilège de lévitation.

Laurence demeura là, fatiguée, mais extrêmement contente. Ils avaient réussi, enfin. Elle se releva un peu chancelante au début, puis elle se prit le ventre quelques secondes. Tout allait bien. Elle prit son sac et monta à l'infirmerie. Hermione était en train de se faire examiner et laver par Madame Pomfresh. Dumbledore était déjà parti et Laurence s'assit sur un lit, épuisée. Elle put voir Hermione qui était toujours inconsciente et elle partit chercher les garçons pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Elle les trouva près du feu de la salle commune, silencieux et soucieux. Ils se levèrent et regardèrent Laurence qui leur sourit. Ils comprirent aussitôt. Fous de joie, ils sautèrent dans les bras de Laurence en la remerciant. Harry la lâcha, mais Ron la tenait toujours.

- Ron…je veux respirer, dit Laure, difficilement en sentant trop de pression sur son ventre.

- Où est-elle, maintenant ? demanda-t-il en la lâchant.

- À l'infirmerie, répondit-elle en se prenant le ventre une seconde. Elle est encore inconsciente, mais elle se réveillera probablement demain.

Ils allèrent la voir et demeurèrent à son chevet pendant quelques heures. Harry questionna Laurence de la manière dont ils s'y étaient pris, mais elle répondit que c'était trop complexe à expliquer. À onze heures, Madame Pomfresh les chassa et ils allèrent dormirent à contre cœur.

Le lendemain matin, un dimanche, ils déjeunèrent en vitesse et allèrent à l'infirmerie. En entrant, ils virent Hermione qui lisait son manuel sur les runes en position assise sur son lit.

- Hermione !! s'exclama le trio qui lui sauta dans les bras à la grande surprise et joie d'Hermione.

Les garçons la lâchèrent, sauf Laurence, dont les yeux débordaient d'eau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Laure ? demanda Hermione, intriguée.

- Je t'analyse pour voir si tout est enfin normal… dit-elle en se relevant.

- Et ce l'est ? demanda Hermione.

Elle la regarda avec ses yeux verts perçants tous les voiles. Elle ne voyait pas cet aspect étrange dans son regard.

- Tu es bien notre Hermione ! dit-elle en souriant.

Hermione lui sourit et elle semblait en pleine forme.

- Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que tu as fait lorsque tu étais sous l'emprise de Voldemort ? demanda Harry, sérieux.

- Euh… Je ne sais pas… dit Hermione en réfléchissant. On dirait que ce n'était qu'un rêve flou et intense. Je n'avais plus le contrôle sur mes pensées.

- Est-ce que tu te rappelles comment il s'y est pris pour… ? demanda Laurence.

- Euh… Je ne sais pas… Je crois que j'étais sous le Sortilège de l'Imperium ou je ne sais quoi pendant qu'il… Enfin… Je sais que ce fut affreux et douloureux…

Un silence tomba pendant quelques secondes.

- L'important c'est que tout soit fini, dit Ron en lui prenant la main pour lui redonner le sourire.

Dès le lendemain, Hermione put sortir et son retour en surprit plusieurs. Ils s'étaient entendus pour dire qu'elle avait attrapé un microbe pendant l'été. Après les cours, Laurence expliqua en gros la matière que Hermione avait manquée. Elle n'eut pas trop de difficulté à tout assimiler en si peu de temps.

- Enfin plus de médications à prendre… murmura Laurence pour elle-même avant de se coucher.

La semaine qui suivit fut éprouvante pour Hermione qui devait tout apprendre très rapidement. Au fil des semaines, elle allait être correcte et Laurence lui offrit son aide. Ils allèrent dîner, le vendredi soir, et Hermione remarqua que Lavande regardait très souvent Ron avec des yeux mielleux. Quelques fois, il lui sourit et elle partit presque à glousser avec Parvati qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.

- Ne t'en fait pas, Hermione, tu n'es pas la seule, dit Laurence pendant que Ron avait les yeux ailleurs.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Hermione.

- Tu n'es pas la seule à te demander ou à avoir tout simplement remarqué l'attitude de Lavande quand elle croise Ron.

- Ah… répondit-elle simplement.

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry eut enfin son deuxième cours avec Dumbledore qui s'excusa s'il venait plus pour Laurence et Hermione. Harry comprit, car c'était très important et ils parlèrent de l'enfance de Voldemort. Il raconta tout aux autres le lendemain en allant en botanique. Il y a deux jours, Hermione avait été invitée chez Slughorn. Elle s'était amusée, tandis que les trois autres avaient «mystérieusement» un entraînement de Quidditch. Hermione leur annonça que Harry et Laurence ne pouvait plus se défiler, car c'était elle qui allait fixer la date de la fête de Noël selon leurs disponibilités.

- Super ! dit Laurence, sarcastiquement. On n'a vraiment plus le choix…

- Oui, dit Hermione. De plus, on a le droit d'emmener des invités.

Elle invita Ron qui changea soudainement d'attitude.

Les jours suivants, Harry et Laurence remarquèrent que Hermione et Ron étaient beaucoup plus courtois l'un envers l'autre. Laurence trouvait ça vraiment mignon, contrairement à Harry qui ne voulait pas jouer les médiateurs s'ils rompraient leur relation après avoir sorti ensemble. De plus, le cas de Katie Bell devenait urgent, si elle ne guérissait pas. Harry devait la remplacer dans l'équipe provisoirement, mais il ne voulait pas le faire. Laurence lui rappela à plusieurs reprises, car leur match contre Serpentard approchait à grand pas.

- Elle ne guérira pas en quelques semaines, Harry, dit Laurence après un cours de DCFM. Surtout quand il est question de magie noire…

- Je sais, mais je garde espoir, dit Harry. Tu sais qu'elle est importante dans l'équipe.

- Je le sais ! répliqua-t-elle. Mais tu ne peux pas non plus l'attendre jusqu'à la veille du match !

Harry dut s'y résoudre et il choisit Dean, causant le mécontentement de plusieurs. Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas. Par contre, la pression augmentait, car ils devaient gagner si ils voulaient que les rumeurs sur le choix favoritisme des coéquipiers d'Harry s'estompent. Le soir même, ils avaient un entraînement et Harry ne regretta pas son choix. Dean, Demelza et Laurence firent du beau travail d'équipe et les batteurs s'amélioraient. Le problème c'était Ron. Il ne réussissait pas à bloquer la plupart des lancées de Laurence et Dean. Son jeu devenait de plus en plus incompréhensible, tellement qu'il donna, sans faire exprès, un coup de poing à Demelza qui passait près de lui. Laurence se précipita sur elle.

- Désolé, j'ai… dit Ron.

- «…Fait un crétin de moi !», compléta Laurence qui examina la joue fendue et un peu sanglante de sa coéquipière. Ne t'en fait pas, je vais t'arranger ça en moins de deux.

Demelza renifla et ses yeux s'arrondirent lorsqu'elle vit la main de Laurence s'illuminer sur sa joue.

- _Chan !_ dit Laurence.

La plait guérit et le sang disparut aussitôt.

- Laurence, n'insulte pas Ron et qu'est-ce que McGonagall t'a dit déjà ?! demanda Harry sévèrement en voyant le visage guéri de Demelza.

- Ah, je t'en prit arrête ! répliqua Laurence en s'éloignant de lui.

- Tu sais que tu … commença-t-il.

- Ce n'est qu'une blessure insignifiante, ça ne nuit pas !

- Je ne suis pas convaincu, dit Harry. Alors ne te plaint pas si tu as une baisse d'énergie, car on nous reprenons le jeu !

Ils reprirent l'entraînement qui s'avéra lamentable en quelque sorte dans l'ensemble, mais il encouragea tout le monde rendu au vestiaire. Harry et Ron furent les derniers à sortir. Ils passèrent par un passage secret pour se rendre à la tour et ils virent Dean et Ginny s'embrasser. Ron fulmina et manifesta sa colère tandis que Harry sentit un petit quelque chose lui ronger les entrailles. Ils se rendirent à la tour et Ron devint agressif envers une fillette de première année qui se trouvait sur son chemin.

- Ron, qu'est-ce qui te prend à la fin ? s'indigna Laurence qui se leva devant lui.

Il lui lança un regard noir et la contourna.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Laurence à Harry qui se contenta de hausser les épaules sans la regarder.

Le lendemain, Ron faisait la tête à Ginny et à Dean. Il traita Hermione comme une moins que rien. Elle fut blessée par son attitude et Harry et Laurence tentaient d'apaiser tout le monde sans grand succès. Le soir, Hermione monta se coucher, offusquée. Laurence alla la voir pour la consoler, tandis que Ron et Harry allèrent se coucher de leur côté sans un mot.

Au fil des jours qui suivirent, Ron était devenu tellement agressif que, lors de leur dernier entraînement, il vociféra contre tout le monde et il ne bloqua aucun tir. Conséquences : Demelza fondit en larmes et Laurence devint furieuse et impatiente envers Ron.

- Ah, tu vas la fermer oui !? cria-t-elle après que Ron l'ait insultée sur sa manière de voler.

- Ça suffit ! beugla Harry avant tout dégénère.

Laurence rangea le Souaffle et le vif et Peakes s'occupa des cognards.

- Ne t'en fait pas, Demelza, tu as bien joué, dit Harry se voulant réconfortant.

Il tenta de remonter le moral de Ron et il alla même jusqu'à le mettre au défi, sans succès. La colère de Laurence disparut totalement et tenta de motiver Ron et d'apaiser Hermione. Le résultat ne fut pas très significatif.

Le lendemain matin, dans la Grande Salle, il y avait de la fébrilité dans l'air. La table de Gryffondor explosa en applaudissements lorsque Harry, Ron et Laurence entrèrent, gênés et surpris. Ce fut la même chose pour le reste de l'équipe lorsqu'elle entra. Ron était toujours affable et ne répondit pas aux encouragements de Lavande. Hermione arriva et vint s'asseoir à côté de Laurence en ignorant totalement Ron. Hermione crut voir Harry versé quelque chose dans le verre de Ron. Malgré l'avertissement d'Hermione, Ron but le verre au complet.

« J'espère que tu es conscient des conséquences, si tu te fais prendre !» dit Laurence.

Harry ne lui répondit pas. Le trio se rendit au vestiaire où se trouvait déjà Dean et Demelza.

- Harry, tu sais quoi ? Vaisey et Malefoy ont déclaré forfait ! dit Demelza, réjouie.

- Quoi ? s'exclama le trio.

- C'est quoi leur raison ? demanda Laurence.

- Vaisey aurait eu un cognard par la tête hier et Malefoy serait malade, dit Dean. C'est Harper qui le remplacera.

- Je trouve ça un peu louche, avoua Laurence à voix bassa en mettant ses bottes.

- Moi, je crois que c'est de la chance, dit Ron un peu plus lucide et animé.

Il alluma soudainement pour son verre, mais Harry ne laissa rien sous entendre. Laurence sortit sans s'en mêler. Les deux équipes se mirent en place et le match commença.

- C'est parti ! Le souaffle est récupéré par Serpentard. Odgen passe à Urquhart qui est intercepté par la Filandia de Dubois. Disons que Potter sait faire passer ses amis dans l'équipe avant ceux qui ont vraiment du talent. La Miraculée sait bien utiliser sa magie pour faire croire qu'elle en a sur son balai illégal, commenta Zacharias Smith en voyant McGonagall à côté de lui envoyée un regard noir qui voulait tout dire. Enfin, ce ne sont que des ouies dires à propos d'elle.

Laurence fulminait en entendant ses propos. Si elle aurait eu le Souaffle entre les mains, elle l'aurait sans hésitation envoyé de plein fouet sur le nez de Smith.

Une demi-heure passa et Ron ne laissa passer aucun Souaffle. Laurence en marqua 4 de suite. Dean intercepta Odgen et lança le Souaffle à Laurence, mais elle ne réussit pas à l'attraper à cause d'un cognard qui passait tout près. Demelza et Laurence plongèrent, suivies par Urquhart qui bouscula Demelza qui dut remonter. Laurence attrapa le Souaffle et Urquhart donna un violent coup de coude dans les côtes de Laurence qui échappa le Souaffle. Le Serpentard le prit et remonta en flèche. Laurence se prit le ventre devenu extrêmement douloureux. Les Gryffondor et leurs partisans crièrent l'injustice. La vue de Laurence eut juste le temps de se rétablir pour constater qu'elle n'était qu'à trois mètres du sol. Elle remonta en flèche du mieux qu'elle le put. Juste avant que Bibine siffle la faute, Harry attrapa le Vif d'or. Les tribunes explosèrent en cris et en applaudissements.

- Gryffondor gagne ! annonça Smith sans entrain.

Les coéquipiers d'Harry se précipitèrent sur lui pour le serrer dans leurs bras.

- Oh ! On dirait que Dubois ne va pas bien ou qu'elle n'est tout simplement pas contente d'avoir été interceptée par Urquhart pour marquer le but final. À ce que j'en conclu, la Filandia n'est jamais contente quoi qu'il arrive, dit Smith en ricanant.

Harry et les autres entendirent ses paroles et regardèrent Laurence marcher directement vers les vestiaires, pressée. Soudainement, Demelza sortit sa baguette et un cognard fonça droit sur Smith qui fut englouti sous des décombres de bois. Bibine la sermonna.

- Ça lui apprendra à dire n'importe quoi sur n'importe qui ! répliqua-t-elle.

Pendant que McGonagall lui donnait une retenue, Harry descendit suivi des autres. Ron et lui se dirigèrent aux vestiaires, intrigués et inquiets, par le comportement de Laurence. En entrant, ils virent Laurence qui replaçait sa blouse et ses mains s'éteignirent aussitôt.

- Urquhart ne t'a pas blessée, j'espère ? demanda Ron.

- Non, ça va, dit Laurence en se retournant.

- Tu en es sûre ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, j'ai vérifié. Je n'ai rien, assura-t-elle en voyant les autres entrer le sourire aux lèvres.

- Bien joué, Harry ! On les a littéralement écrasés ! s'exclama Dean.

Laurence sortit la première et Hermione entra lorsque Harry et Ron étaient les derniers à y être. Harry leur expliqua sa stratégie à propos du Felix et Ron et Hermione s'accrochèrent. Harry alla à la fête à la tour et vit Laurence qui avait le sourire aux lèvres. Ils furent harcelés par une foule de fans et Harry put enfin s'en libérer. Il croisa Ginny qui lui montra Ron qui embrassait farouchement Lavande assise sur lui.

- Nom de dieu ! s'exclama Laurence qui flattait William dans ses bras en voyant Ron. Wow, belle échange de salive !

Harry ne répondit pas et crut voir Hermione quitter la tour. Laurence voulut sortir pour la rejoindre.

- Laisse, je vais y aller, dit Harry en lui prenant l'épaule.

- D'accord ! Appelle-moi, si tu as besoin d'aide. Je vais m'occuper des deux tourtereaux, dit-elle en pointant Ron et Lavande des yeux.

Harry partit et Laurence se dirigea vers le couple qui s'embrassait toujours.

- Salut ! dit Laurence, face à eux. Hum, Hum !! Excusez-moi de vous interrompt, mais j'aurais affaire à toi, Ron.

- Ça ne peut pas attendre ! dit-il, en contemplant Lavande.

- Non, vraiment pas ! dit-elle plus sèchement.

Il quitta enfin Lavande des yeux.

- Quoi ? J'espère que c'est important ?

- En quelque sorte, oui…

- Alors ? la pressa Ron.

- Il faut que je te parle d'Hermione…

- D'Hermione ? coupa Ron. Je ne veux rien savoir d'elle, Laure. Alors va jouer les Terrapattes ailleurs !

- C'est Thérapeute !

- Ouais, c'est ça…

- Je ne m'en irai pas, Ron !

- Très bien, alors c'est nous qui partons ! dit Ron en entraînant Lavande avec lui hors de la tour.

Laurence les suivit en tentant de paraître convaincante. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce où se trouvait justement Harry et Hermione.

- Oups ! dit Lavande en partant et en riant.

- Pourquoi tu ris déjà ? dit Laurence les bras croisés avec un regard menaçant.

- Rien... dit-elle, dont le sourire s'effaça.

Laurence entra dans un silence très inconfortable. Hermione se dirigea vers la porte.

- Ne fait pas attendre Lavande. Elle doit sûrement se poser un tas de questions à ton sujet, dit-elle à voix basse, puis elle bouscula Laurence pour passer.

- _Oppugno !_ cria Hermione avant de disparaître dans le couloir en pleurant.

Les oiseaux qu'elle avait créés un peu plus tôt foncèrent sur Ron.

- Enlève-moi ça ! cria Ron.

Laurence sortit sa baguette et cria : «_Finite !_». Les oiseaux disparurent et elle sortit pour rejoindre Hermione.


	13. Ch13La déchirure

_Chapitre 13__ La déchirure_

Au fil des semaines, Ron et Hermione s'évitaient toujours. Harry et Laurence tentaient de les réconcilier tout en restant neutre. C'était peine perdue, Ron disait qu'il n'était pas retenu par un contrat avec elle et qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Hermione se fichait complètement de ce que pouvait bien faire Ron. Elle prévint Harry que plein de filles étaient prêtes à tout pour qu'elle se fassent inviter par lui à la soirée de Slug demain soir. Il en eut la preuve en retournant à la salle commune avec elle. Elle lui conseilla d'inviter quelqu'un le plus vite possible, mais il ne voulait pas vraiment inviter quelqu'un.

Le lendemain, il invita en ami Luna sur un coup de tête. Au souper, Ron fut rejoint par Lavande. Laurence était face à eux et à Harry. Hermione était un peu plus loin en diagonale à sa droite. Hermione annonça à Parvati, qui était à côté de Laurence, qu'elle allait à la fête avec Cormac McLaggen à la grande surprise de tous. Ron embrassa plus farouchement Lavande.

- Ron, arrête ça ! On est en train de manger, pourrais-tu t'abstenir pendant cinq minutes ? S'il te plait ! dit Laurence, découragée.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Je fais ce que je veux ! répliqua Ron en reprenant la bouche de Lavande.

- Je t'en pris ! J'en ai marre de vous voir vous échanger votre salive comme des bêtes affamées !

- Hey ! Tu n'es pas ma mère. Je fais ce que je veux quand je veux, ok !? Voilà encore une miss parfaite qui croit tout savoir, bien sûr ! répliqua-t-il en se retournant vers elle avec un regard méprisant.

- Je préfère être une miss parfaite qu'un animal qui fait n'importe quoi seulement pour provoquer et blesser les autres ! dit-elle en se penchant sur lui.

Plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers eux, intrigués, et Harry tenta de les calmer, mais ils l'ignorèrent.

- Hermione et toi, vous… vous entre provoquez jusqu'à blesser au plus haut point l'autre sans même vous en rendre compte ! poursuivit Laurence, en étant presque debout.

- On ne provoque personne, Laure ! répliqua Hermione. De plus, ce que nous faisons de nos vies ne te regarde pas !

- Je t'en pris ! Tu es aveuglée par la colère et la rancune ! dit Laurence. Tu ne t'en rends même pas compte ! – Hermione partit, découragée.- Toi aussi, Ron ! Tu ne te rends même pas compte de ce que tu fais !

- Je suis parfaitement conscient de mes actes, d'accord !? dit-il, debout face à Laurence qui le fusillait. Ce n'est pas une miraculée dans ton genre qui va me dire quoi faire ! Maintenant, fiche moi la paix ! C'est clair !?

Des personnes des tables avoisinantes se tournèrent vers eux.

- Que… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par une «miraculée» ?! s'étonna Laurence.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Tu survis encore face à Tu-Sais-Qui l'an dernier au ministère et cet été face à ta supposée maladie mortellement unique ! ragea-t-il. Tu t'en es toujours sortie !

- Oui et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire !? lança-t-elle en ne comprenant pas.

- Ce que ça fait ?! Je vais te dire moi ce que tu as provoqué et causé par ton attitude à vouloir sauver tout le monde tout en te préoccupant de sauver ta propre peau avant tout ! Tu es égoïste, Laurence Dubois ! Tu aurais dû crever de ta maladie et rejoindre Cédric et Snif qui, EUX, valaient beaucoup mieux que toi !! Tu aurais dû rester dans ton stupide pays avec ta maladie et te retrouver ENFIN six pieds sous terre avec tes Damnés de parents !!

Laurence tremblait tellement ses paroles étaient épouvantables. Mille coups de poignards n'auraient pas pu faire plus mal. Elle montra Ron de son doigt tremblant, tout en le fixant de ses yeux humectés.

- Tu… Tu ne sais rien… Tu... Tu… ne peux pas... Tu n'avais pas…le droit, bégaya-t-elle avant de quitter la table, rageuse et les yeux plein d'eau.

- Non, Laurence ! Laurence !? cria Ron dont la colère tomba. Attends ! Je… Je ne voulais pas…

Elle quitta la salle d'un pas de course en pleurant. Des dizaines de yeux la suivirent, ébranlés. Il partit pour se lever, mais Harry se leva avant lui.

- Laisse, j'y vais ! dit-il. Comment as-tu osé ?

Il partit d'un pas de course sans attendre de réponse. Il alla vérifier si elle était à la tour.

Laurence entra en trompe dans la salle commune vide et s'arrêta. Elle avait le visage recouvert de larmes et sentit une forte douleur au ventre. Elle se prit l'abdomen et tomba à genou, désorientée. Elle s'étendit sur le côté en pleurant autant sa douleur physique que psychologique. Comment avait-il osé lui parler de la sorte ? Elle entendit une voix l'appeler derrière elle.

- Laurence ? Ça va ? dit Harry en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

Il la retourna pour voir son visage et il remarqua qu'elle se tenait le ventre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu sais bien que Ron n'a dit qu'un tas de bêtises !

- Ce… Ce n'est pas ça… murmura-t-elle, dont la douleur augmentait. Emmène-moi à l'infirmerie… S'il-te-plait…

Il mit son bras par-dessus sous son épaule et la releva doucement. Ils sortirent de la tour et Laurence gémit presque à chaque pas.

- Madame Pomfresh… va pouvoir m'aider, dit-elle. Je lui ai fait lire le livre de ma mère et elle est… au courant de mes traitements…

- J'espère que ce n'est pas ta maladie qui revient ? dit Harry, inquiet en ouvrant la porte de l'infirmerie.

- Non, ne t'en fait… pas…

Harry étendit Laurence et alla chercher Madame Pomfresh qui le rassura. Il dut quitter aussitôt.

- À tout à l'heure, dit Laurence alors que Harry ouvrait la porte.

-N'y comptez pas, l'avertit Madame Pomfresh.

Harry partit à contre cœur et rejoignit Luna dans le Hall à 8 heures. Ils allèrent dans le bureau de Slughorn, là où avait lieu la fête. En entrant, Slughorn le présenta à quelques invités et il partit rejoindre Hermione. Il chercha Laurence du regard, mais il ne la vit pas.

- Tu n'aurais pas vu Laure ? se risqua Harry à Hermione.

- Non, désolée, dit-elle, détachée.

Harry et Luna furent extirpés par le professeur de Potions en parlant des talents d'Harry dans son cours à Rogue et Trelawney. À la grande joie de Harry, il vit Laurence qui parlait exceptionnellement à Hermione. Elle semblait bien se porter. Elle avait seulement les joues un peu plus roses que d'habitude. Elle portait une blouse turquoise et un pantalon chic noir. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas attachés, tombant avec légèreté sur ses épaules. Elle croisa le regard d'Harry et lui sourit tout en lui envoyant la main. Harry la lui rendit et Slughorn alla la chercher tout en la vantant aux autres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Laurence réussit à quitter son professeur et alla s'asseoir en buvant de l'eau. Ginny vint lui parler.

Un peu plus tard, Malefoy, qui s'était introduit à la fête sans invitation, partit avec Rogue qui voulait mystérieusement lui parler. En sortant de la pièce, Laurence sortit à son tour et Harry les suivit.

- Laurence ? appela Harry qui la vit se retourner, intriguée. Viens !

Elle le suivit sous la cape d'invisibilité et lui dit pour Rogue et Malefoy. Laurence utilisa ses sens magiques pour les trouver.

- Ils sont dans la dernière classe du couloir, murmura-t-elle en l'entraînant avec elle.

Harry colla son oreille contre la serrure et Laurence prit une oreille à rallonge qu'elle rendit invisible. Ils apprirent que Malefoy s'était fait confier une mission par Voldemort et qu'il refusait l'aide de Rogue. Furieux, Drago se dirigea vers la porte. Harry et Laurence eurent juste le temps de se tasser, mais Laurence sortit de sous la cape pour aller de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Laure… murmura-t-il en tendant le bras.

Il le baissa aussitôt et Laurence disparut avec son sortilège d'invisibilité propre à sa magie. Malefoy sortit en trompe et il écrasa le pied de Laurence au passage. Il s'arrêta et Rogue retourna à la fête. Malefoy regarda où Laurence se trouvait et savait qu'il y avait une présence. Il passa son bras comme s'il donnait un coup de poing, mais il ne frappa personne à la surprise d'Harry qui regardait la scène le souffle coupé. Drago repassa son bras dans le vide autour de lui et partit en jetant des regards autour lui. Quand il fut hors de vue, Harry se dévoila et appela Laurence en regardant de chaque côté du couloir.

- Laure, où es-tu ?

- Je suis là… dit la voix de Laurence qui semblait être près de l'endroit où elle avait disparu.

- Où ça ? Réapparaît… dit Harry.

- Minute…Ce n'est pas aussi simple que d'enlever une cape !

- Où es-tu exactement ?

- Je suis… à l'horizontal entre les deux poutres devant toi à 3 mètres du sol… dos au plafond…

- Comment as-tu abouti là ? s'étonna Harry.

- Réflexe de survie… dit-elle en poussant un petit rire.

Harry sourit et l'entendit gémir faiblement. Il la vit réapparaître à l'endroit où elle avait dit et elle semblait manquée de force pour demeurer stable. Sa douleur à l'abdomen réapparut légèrement et elle commençait à glisser.

- Laurence ! s'alarma Harry en la voyant grimacée et glissée. Tu n'as qu'à lâcher, je vais t'attraper.

- Mais non voyons… dit-elle en glissant encore un peu. Ouch…

Harry se mit en dessous d'elle en tendant les bras.

- Lâche, Laure. Je suis là…

- Non, ça va… dit-elle en grimaçant.

- Arrête et laisse ton orgueil de côté…

Elle glissa et gémit encore une fois. Elle n'en pouvait plus, donc elle lâcha et tomba dans les bras d'Harry qui tomba sur le dos. L'un sur l'autre, Harry reprit vite ses esprits et Laurence releva la tête de sur la poitrine d'Harry. Ce dernier sentit un petit chicotement en sentant Laurence si près de lui. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes et Laurence brisa le silence.

- Désolée… dit-elle en se relevant, souriante.

Rendue à genou, Harry se redressa et la vit grimacer en se tenant le ventre. Elle se leva et aida Harry à se relever. Elle se tenait toujours le ventre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as exactement ? demanda-t-il en pointant son ventre des yeux.

Laurence releva sa blouse de quelques centimètres, dévoilant un bandage blanc lui recouvrant tout le ventre. Harry la regarda avec des yeux remplis de questions et d'inquiétude. Laurence répondit à son regard.

- J'ai une grosse déchirure de la peau partant de la hanche jusqu'à au coeur, dit-elle en pointant les deux endroits. J'ai eu plusieurs autres déchirures, mais elles furent simple à guérir comparé à elle. Elle fut causée par ma maladie, par le dessèchement extrêmement de ma peau. Le seul moyen de la guérir c'est de s'en prendre à la source, comme je te l'ai dit, c'est-à-dire psychologiquement lorsque tu m'as… éclaté dessus. – Elle sourit timidement. – Donc c'est avec la force et l'énergie de notre amitié et de celle de Ron et d'Hermione qui m'a permis de la guérir. Par contre, le fait que Ron m'ai dit… tout ça et qu'il ait osé parler de mes parents de la sorte, ça m'a énormément blessée intérieurement, donc la plaie s'est rouverte puisque ma magie n'avait pas fini de la soigner en profondeur.

- Donc le seul moyen de guérir, c'est que Ron fasses ses excuses, devina Harry.

- Oui, mais des excuses très sincères pour que notre amitié reprenne de la force. Pour le moment, avec Madame Pomfresh, on a pu empêcher la plaie de s'ouvrir davantage. Ma magie a elle seule ne peut la guérir donc…

Harry comprit.

- Je vais lui parler… à Ron, affirma Harry.

- Merci, dit Laurence en lui souriant. Merci pour euh…- Elle pointant le haut du mur et le cœur d'Harry battait fort.- Je vais y aller pour m'assurer que la déchirure est… correcte.

- D'accord… dit-il en hochant la tête sans savoir quoi dire. À demain…

- Bye ! dit Laurence en partant.

Il resta là jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse à l'autre bout du couloir. Il avait été envahi par une étrange sensation. Il retourna à la fête.

Le lendemain, les Weasley et Harry allèrent au Terrier pour les vacances de Noël et Laurence allait les retrouver le 25. Harry raconta à Ron ce que Malefoy et Rogue s'étaient dit et il en profita pour parler de Laurence. Ron regrettait vraiment ce qu'il avait dit. Il avait honte d'avoir été aussi dur, sans aucune raison valable. Harry en informa les Weasley qui furent scandalisés, surtout Mrs Weasley, par l'attitude de son fils. Après le dîner de Noël, la famille et leurs invités, dont Lupin et Fleur, étaient assis dans le salon en écoutant la radio. La chanteuse, Celestina, chantait horriblement et seulement Mrs Weasley semblait émue par ses chants de Noël. Les autres essayaient de s'occuper à autre chose.

- Disons que Laurence aurait beaucoup plus de succès que Celestina Moldubec, affirma Harry à Ron.

- Ouais… Ça ne se compare pas… dit-il.

- Laurence chante ?! s'exclama Ginny, étonnée pendant qu'elle jouait avec les jumeaux une partie de Bataille explosive.

- Ouais… Enfin quand elle a besoin de se ressourcer, dit Harry sans trop oser la regarder dans les yeux.

- Laurence Dubois, chanteuse vedette des Bizarr's Sisters ! dit Fred en riant.

- Désolé, mais ça ne sonne pas vraiment bien, avoua George.

- J'espère, parce que je ne la vois pas du tout dans ce style de musique, dit Ginny.

Soudainement, ils entendirent la porte claquée et des pas lourds traverser la cuisine. Tous s'arrêtèrent, stupéfaits. Arthur et Lupin se précipitèrent avec leur baguette. La personne s'arrêta dans l'entrée du salon et se dégagea de sa cape de voyage enneigée.

- Hey ! Ce n'est que moi ! s'exclama Laurence en levant les mains devant les deux hommes, impassibles.

- Laurence ! s'exclamèrent Harry, Ginny et Molly heureux de la voir.

- Attendez ! dit Arthur, incertain. Prouve que tu es vraiment Laurence.

- D'accord… dit Laurence. Posez-moi une question complexe !

- Qu'elle est le nom de ta mère biologique et de ton arrière-grand-mère ? demanda Harry.

- Anni Saravo et Helena Iranovick, répondit Laurence.

- Ça va, approuva Arthur en rangeant sa baguette. Désolée, Laurence. Soit la bienvenue !

Il lui donna chaleureusement la main et Mrs Weasley et Ginny l'étreignirent. Les autres virent la saluer, sauf Ron qui demeura assis, gêné.

- Merci, Laure. Tu nous as sauvés du «Chaudron d'amour» de Celestina la super diva ! murmura Fred à Laurence en pointant la radio des yeux.

Elle sourit et Molly fusilla Ron du regard pour l'inciter à faire un effort à l'égard de Laurence, mais il l'ignora. Elle prit place près du feu à côté de Lupin et fronça les sourcils en entendant Celestina. Elle ignora complètement Ron.

- Laure, pourrais-tu nous épargner ce supplice ? demanda George, faussement désespéré.

- Comment ? demanda Laurence. Avec un mur anti-son ? Un bri de radio soudain ?...

- Peut-être… dit Fred. Mais… Il paraîtrait que tu peux…

- Pensez-y même pas ! coupa Laurence en devinant ses pensées.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne peux sûrement pas chanter pire qu'elle ! dit Ginny.

- Ginny ! lança Molly en la regardant d'un mauvais œil.

Elle baissa les yeux, puis se retourna vers Laurence.

- J'aimerais bien vous aider, mais… dit-elle en se retournant vers Harry. Je ne peux pas utiliser ma magie au risque de nuire à ma guérison. Je chante avec ma magie lorsque je n'ai pas le moral et c'est le cas ces temps-ci…

Ron se cala encore plus dans le sofa en regardant la neige qui tombait dehors. Tous allèrent se coucher et Laurence alla dans la chambre de Ginny avec Fleur. Elle reçu une magnifique écharpe de Mrs Weasley qu'elle porta le lendemain au petit-déjeuner. Percy et Scrimgeour vinrent et le ministre prit Harry à part en espérant qu'il accepte de devenir en quelque sorte la mascotte du ministère. Il refusa catégoriquement et il invita Laurence à le rejoindre dans le jardin à la grande surprise de cette dernière.

- Vous êtes bien amie avec Mr Potter ?

- En effet… dit-elle en attendant la suite.

- Et vous avez une bonne relation avec Dumbledore ?

- Oui…

- Alors, vous ne seriez pas intéressée de travailler en lien étroit avec le ministère ?

- Travailler ? Pour faire quoi exactement ?

- Vous êtes quelqu'un d'unique, miss. Vos capacités peuvent nettement être supérieures à celles de certains de nos meilleurs Aurors y paraîtrait.

- Ce ne sont que des rumeurs, monsieur le ministre.

- Mais certaines, même la plupart vous concernant, son bel et bien fondées…

« C'est ça, je vais négliger ma propre santé pour me pavaner sans le ministère et me faire exploiter… » pensa Laurence.

- Peu importe, monsieur, c'est non… Je ne veux pas et ne peut pas, répondit-elle.

- Si ce sont vos études qui vous tracassent, nous pouvons vous arranger cela sans problèmes…

- Ce n'est pas cela. C'est personnel.

- Très bien, très bien, dit-il. Sachez que vous seriez toujours la bienvenue…

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, monsieur. Bonne journée ! dit-elle avec le sourire.

Elle retourna à l'intérieur et Percy et le ministre partirent.

- Que te voulait-il, Laurence ? demanda Ginny.

Elle lui dit et Harry lui dit pour lui.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas embarquer dans son manège, dit Harry.

Pendant tout le reste des vacances, Laurence se reposa en tentant de garder le contrôle sur sa blessure qui devenait de plus en plus instable. Elle demeura la plupart du temps dans la chambre de Ginny avec elle. De plus, ça lui donnait une raison de ne pas laisser entrer l' «époustouflante» Fleurk. Pendant ce temps, Harry tenta à quelques reprises, sans paraître trop insistant comme tous les autres, de conseiller Ron quat à la manière d'aborder le sujet avec Laurence. La pression que Ron recevait montait à chaque jour et il ne manifesta pas grande expression quand on lui parlait d'elle. Il gardait tout en dedans et Harry avait peur que cette pression explose contre la mauvaise personne.

La journée du retour à Poudlard, Ron se faisait lancer des regards éloquents. Ron, Harry, Laurence qui était toujours fermée à Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux faisaient leurs adieux à Mrs Weasley, la seule adulte dans la maison. À la grande surprise et à la grande joie des autres, Ron prit le bras de Laurence et l'entraîna dans le salon, décidé. Les autres tendirent l'oreille en faisant semblait de parler de n'importe quoi. Ron avait la tête basse face à Laurence, impassible qui regardait ailleurs. La pression et les remords de Ron explosèrent enfin.

- Je suis extrêmement désolé, Laure ! dit-il en se forçant à la regarder dans les yeux et en la redoutant presque. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je… Je n'étais pas moi-même en quelque sorte… Toutes ces choses que j'ai osé dire, ce n'était que des bêtises que je ne pensais pas réellement. De plus, ce n'était pas du tout le moment… J'ai vraiment le don de dire les bonnes choses au bon moment ! – Il sourit timidement. - C'était une gaffe… une gaffe assez importante plutôt. Sache, Laure, que je tiens à ton amitié… pas juste pour copier tes notes quand Hermione ne veut pas… - Il sourit et crut en voir un petit sur le visage de Laurence. – Enfin… Tout ça pour te dire ; désolé. Nous avons tous besoins de toi en pleine forme pour venir à bout de… de V… de Voldemort…

Il grimaça et les yeux de Laurence se remplirent tranquillement d'eau.

- Est-ce que tu me pardonneras ? finit par dire Ron en la voyant.

Elle versa quelques larmes et lui sourit. Elle le prit dans ses bras, à la grande surprise de Ron qui fut énormément soulagé.

- Merci… Merci… murmura-t-elle, extrêmement contente.

Elle le lâcha et sourit.

- Hey… Ne pleure pas comme ça ! dit Ron en essuyant ses joues humides.

Elle rit.

- Tu sais que je pleure quand je suis émue !

- Pourtant, je n'ai pas fait un discours comme si j'étais le ministre de la magie qui mettait en place un système pour venir à bout des menaces de Tu-Sais-Qui !

- Non, mais pour moi, l'important, c'est que ce fut assez sincère pour me permettre de guérir éventuellement.

Il lui sourit et la vit mettre sa main sur son ventre. Ils rejoignirent les autres qui souriaient jusqu'aux oreilles et Mrs Weasley demanda à Laurence de lui envoyer un hibou lorsqu'elle sera définitivement guérie. Les jumeaux donnèrent des tapes dans le dos de leur frère et Molly lui souffla un : « Je suis fière de toi. » lorsque Laurence fut partie par la cheminée. Ils retournèrent à la tour et Hermione prit Laurence à part.

- Écoute, Laurence. Tu avais raison, je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû être dur avec toi !

- Voyons, ça va ! Tu ne m'as rien fait, Hermione… C'est plutôt l'autre qui m'a mise en péril, dit-elle en pointant Ron qui enlaçait Lavande. Mais ne t'en fait pas, c'est réglé.

- Alors tu vas pouvoir guérir, enfin ?!

- Oui, dans un mois environ, je crois.

- Génial ! s'exclama Hermione, contente.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, plusieurs élèves de différentes maisons, des connaissances autant que des inconnus, et des professeurs accrochèrent Laurence pour lui demander si sa chicane avec Ron s'était réglée. De plus, certains lui posèrent un tas de questions sur sa fameuse maladie, ce qui exaspéra Laurence qui ne voulait pas que tous le sache, mais c'était malheureusement le cas. Elle ne divulgua aucunes informations, seulement que maintenant elle était guérie et que ce ne fut pas grave.

- Je suis désolée, Laure… que toute l'école soit au courant… dit Ron un midi après que Colin Crivey ait tenté d'avoir une interview expliquant sa maladie et sa guérison. Je ne pensais pas ça irait jusque là…

- Ça va… dit Laurence mi-sincère en soupirant légèrement.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils virent dans salle commune un écriteau annonçant des cours de Transplanage pour les 6e année.

- Est-ce que j'en ai vraiment besoin ? s'interrogea Laurence.

- Euh… Tu utilises ta magie pour te déplacer et le ministère ne peut la détecter, donc… C'est un peu illégal ce que tu fais, dit Hermione, hésitante.

Elle haussa un sourcil, peu convaincue.

- Voyons, ce n'est pas illégal si le ministère n'est pas assez puissant pour déceler sa magie ! répliqua Harry.

- Par contre, si elle est dans l'impossibilité de l'utiliser et qu'elle est dans une situation d'urgence, elle est fichu. Donc en ayant un permis… dit Hermione.

- Dans qu'elle genre de situation pourrait l'empêcher de l'utiliser ? demanda Neville qui était à côté d'eux.

- Comme il y a quelques mois… répondit Laurence.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, admit-il. À cause de ta maladie.

Elle hocha la tête.

- De toute façon, qu'est-ce que je perd à avoir un système de transport de secours ? dit Laurence. Le processus doit sûrement avoir quelques similitudes avec le mien. Alors je ne devrais pas avoir trop de problème pour le passer ce fameux permis !

- Bien dit ! dit Ron qui alla écrire son nom sur la liste.

Tous s'inscrirent et le soir, Harry eut un cours avec Dumbledore. Il devait amadouer Slughorn pour lui retirer la véritable version d'un souvenir avec Voldemort, adolescent. Ron se montra optimiste, contrairement à Hermione. Donc, il demanda l'avis de Laurence.

- Hermione a raison en disant que ça risque de prendre un certain temps avant de réussir à l'amadouer sur un sujet aussi noir, mais je suis sûr que tu vas réussir. Slughorn t'est complètement dévoué d'admiration, alors… Avec une bonne approche, tu devrais y arriver.

Il essaya après un cours de Potions, mais il n'obtint rien. Avec Hermione et Laurence, ils ratissèrent la bibliothèque sans rien trouver sur les Horcruxes. Deux semaines passèrent sans que Harry puisse interroger son professeur. Ils allèrent à leur cours de Potions du jeudi matin et après, Harry avait prévu de lui demander s'il y aurait une réunion du Club bientôt. Il ne voulait pas mettre leur entraînement en même temps. Aujourd'hui, ils devaient créer un antidote à une potion qu'ils choisirent au hasard sur le bureau de Slughorn.

- Les potions sont sur mon bureau et je vous laisse une heure et demie pour travailler, dit-il. N'oubliez pas de bien suivre les étapes dans votre manuel. Allez-y !

Ils se mirent à l'ouvrage et Harry constata que le prince n'avait rien rajouté sur ce chapitre.

- Rien ? Aucun tuyau ? demanda Ron à côté de lui.

- Non, rien…

- Tentez au moins la procédure ordinaire, les encouragea Laurence en face d'eux.

- Facile à dire ! dit Ron.

Hermione était le plus loin possible de Ron, tellement qu'elle ne laissait pas beaucoup de place à Ernie. Elle les ignora, trop concentrée sur son travaille. Laurence commença sans hésitation. Ron et Hermione tentèrent de l'imiter ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Une heure plus tard, Hermione avait presque fini, Laurence avançait bien et Ron et Harry avaient un résultat épouvantable devant eux.

- S'il te plait, Laure, tu ne pourrais pas corriger ce que nous avons fait ? demanda Ron en sentant des vapeurs de vomi lui montées au nez.

Laurence prit le temps de retirer un ingrédient bleuté de son chaudron et de fermer avant de répondre.

- Je ne sais même pas quelles erreurs vous avez faites. Je ne peux pas vous aider…

- Tu pourrais tout simplement la rendre plus présentable ! demanda Ron avec espoir.

- Non, désolée, Ron, dit-elle plus sèchement. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Il s'en rendrait compte s'il prenait un échantillon.

Déçu, Ron tenta de réparer ses erreurs lui-même.

Soudainement, Laurence sentit une chaleur étouffante au niveau du ventre, puis elle parcourut tout son corps. Elle échappa une fiole vide qui se fracassa et elle ferma les yeux en tentant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Elle demeura immobile.

- Laure, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Laurence ? demanda Ernie.

La respiration de Laurence devint rapide et saccadée comme si elle n'arrivait plus à respirer normalement. Elle mit ses mains sur son cou en cherchant son air. Elle commençait à vaciller sur place. Elle sentit un engourdissement tout au long de sa déchirure. Elle mit ses mains lumineuses sur elle, tout en ayant le visage crispé par l'effort. Elle devint tranquillement rouge.

- Laure, ta blessure revient ? demanda Hermione.

- Professeur ! Professeur, Laurence ne se sent pas bien ! appela Ernie.

Une vapeur noire sortit de son ventre et se dissipa quelques mètres au dessus de leurs têtes. À la seconde où elle disparut, Laurence ouvrit les yeux, sa respiration devint rapide comme si elle avait retenu son souffle. Elle leva les bras au ciel en poussant un cri de victoire.

Tous les autres se tournèrent vers elle. Elle bassa les bras et tenta de régulariser sa respiration, tout en souriant à ses compagnons de table.

- Est-ce que ça va, miss Dubois ? demanda Slughorn en s'approchant d'elle. Vous semblez bien heureuse soudainement.

- En effet ! J'ai… seulement enfin fini de trouver… tous les ingrédients de ma potion avant ma meilleure amie… Nous avons fait un pari…

Slughorn parla, mais elle ne l'entendit pas, elle ne fit que sourire à Harry et à Ron. Ron comprit aussitôt et sourit de surprise et de joie. Slughorn partit en emportant l'antidote de Laurence.

- Que s'est-il passé exactement ? demanda Hermione qui n'avait vraiment pas encore fini son antidote.

- Voyons, c'est évident ! s'exclama Ron en ne s'adressant pas à Hermione, il fixait Laurence.

- Quoi ? demanda Harry qui ne comprenait toujours pas.

Pendant qu'Ernie allait porter sa fiole, Laurence créa un mur d'assourdissement autour d'eux.

- Je suis… GUÉRIE !! cria Laurence en brandissant les bras.

- Quoi ? DÉFINITIVEMENT ? s'exclama Harry.

Elle acquiesça, trop surexcitée. Elle ne put se retenir, elle sauta dans les bras de la personne qui était la personne plus près d'elle, c'est-à-dire Hermione. Elle serra Ron puis Harry qui sentit la même petite sensation à se contact qui s'était intensifiée depuis. Il était extrêmement heureux pour elle, malgré son inconfort d'être aussi proche d'elle. En sortant du cours, elle fila aux toilettes avec Hermione qui vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne. Les gars attendaient devant la porte. Laurence enleva sa robe de sorcière et déboutonna le bas de sa chemise dévoilant un bandage blanc. Elle l'enleva avec précaution avec l'aide d'Hermione. Elles purent voir une longue cicatrice brunâtre, montrant que la plaie avait été assez profonde. On peut deviner qu'elle se poursuivait vers son cœur et vers sa hanche droite. Hermione fronça les sourcils d'étonnement et presque de répugnance.

- Wow ! s'exclama Laurence en passant les doigts sur la cicatrice. Elle a très bien guérie.

- Tu en es sûr, c'est tout de même assez apparent, dit Hermione, hésitante.

- Tu ne l'as pas vu lorsqu'elle est apparue… dit Laurence. Ce fut dix fois pire.

- Je n'oserai pas l'imaginer…

- Alors, Laurence ? demanda Harry, derrière la porte. À quoi ça ressemble ?

- Elle a très bien cicatrisé, mais je vais tout de même rester marquée à vie, dit Laurence.

- Peut-on voir ? demanda Ron.

- Euh… Non, je n'aimerais mieux pas… répondit-elle, hésitante. Ce n'est qu'en même pas un beau spectacle.

- D'accord, on comprend, dit Ron, compréhensif, mais tout de même déçu.


	14. Ch14Des blessés sur différents angles

_Chapitre 14 __ Des blessés sur différents angles_

Le mois de février arriva, ainsi que la première leçon de transplanage. Le quatuor alla à la Grande de Salle dans laquelle les tables avaient disparu pour laisser place à un cerceau en face de chaque élève. Le moniteur des transplanage, Monsieur Tycross, leur expliqua la procédure des trois «D» : Destination, Détermination, Décision.

Harry avait pris place derrière Malefoy pour le garder à l'œil. Laurence était à côté de Hermione et Ron était plus loin avec Lavande. Ils se concentrèrent en exécutant les deux premières étapes et, au signal de Tycross, tournèrent sur eux-mêmes. Aucun ne réussi et certains perdirent pied. Laurence avait réussi, mais avec sa propre magie inconsciemment.

- Non, pas comme ça ! murmura-t-elle en se disputant elle-même.

Plusieurs autour d'elle l'avaient vu et ne firent que sourire. Au moins, ils ne se moquaient pas d'elle comme l'aurait sans doute fait Malefoy. Après trois autres essais, personnes n'avaient réussi évidemment et Laurence se disputait encore d'avoir laissé faire sa magie. Elle devenait de plus en plus frustrée. À la fin de l'heure de cours, tout le monde sortit en joie, y compris Laurence qui avait réussi à empêcher sa magie d'agir qu'à la toute fin.

Deux semaines passèrent et Harry jetait toujours un œil sur la carte du Maraudeur pour voir si Malefoy manigançait quelque chose. Il ne trouva rien.

Le mois de mars approchait et la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard fut annulée.

- Ce n'est pas surprenant avec Katie et Leanne qui sont toujours à Ste-Mangouste, dit Laurence, déçue.

- Quand même, elle était prévue le jour de mon anniversaire, dit Ron, fâché.

La troisième leçon de transplanage arriva et tous les 6e année se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Harry, Hermione et Laurence y allèrent ensemble et cette dernière s'arrêta net devant l'entrée. Harry et Hermione s'en rendirent compte et retournèrent la voir en allant contre le courant d'élèves. Ils arrivèrent en face de Laurence et virent que son regard sans expression fixait le vide.

- Laurence, ça va ? demanda Hermione.

Elle mit sa main sur son épaule et Laurence sursauta en sortant de ses pensées.

-Ça va ? répéta Hermione.

- Euh… Moi oui, mais… Je viens de songer à quelque chose… dit-elle en les entraînant à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes.

Harry et Hermione devinrent inquiets.

- Vous savez que Dumbledore a enlevé la protection anti-transplanage dans la Grande Salle lors de chaque cours…

- Oui et alors ? demanda Harry.

- Vous ne croyez pas qu'il y ait un risque que… commença Laurence en devenant craintive.

- Il faudrait qu'il soit au courant…comprit Harry.

- Ce qui est possible, car Voldemort a sûrement de espions au ministère, dit-elle.

- Mais Dumbledore y a sûrement pensé, dit Hermione.

- Tout de même… Je vais garder l'œil aux aguets… dit Laurence.

- Tu nous le diras si tu sens quelque chose d'anormal, dit Harry.

Elle acquiesça et ils allèrent dans la Grande Salle. Laurence était tellement concentrée sur sa surveillance qu'elle ne fit pas grand progrès pour son transplanage. Finalement, il ne se passa rien d'inquiétant.

Le samedi 1er mars arriva et c'était l'anniversaire de Ron. Laurence attendait dans la Grande Salle que les gars descendent pour donner son cadeau à Ron. Elle était avec Hermione qui s'en fichait que ce soit son anniversaire.

- Souhaites-lui au moins bonne fête, demanda Laurence qui voulait, pour la centième fois, régler leur chicane.

- Non ! dit-elle catégoriquement sans la regarder et en continuant à manger. Certainement pas !

- Un simple salut ?

- Non…

- Un sourire ?

- Non !

- Un regard ?

Non ! Arrête, s'il te plait !

- D'accord, soupira-t-elle en abandonnant pour cette fois-ci.

Ginny vint les rejoindre.

- Salut ! Tu n'aurais pas vu Harry et Ron en descendant ? demanda Laurence.

- Non, désolée. Je serais prête à parier qu'ils dorment encore comme des bébés !

- Ça na me surprendrait pas ! dit Laurence en souriant.

- Je vous laisse, la bibliothèque m'attend, dit Hermione en se levant.

- D'accord, à plus tard ! dit Laurence.

- Bye ! dit Ginny.

Les deux filles continuèrent à parler, tout en déjeunant sans attendre les dormeurs. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles virent Lavande entrer toute seule et elle semblait furieuse.

- Ron, ne s'est même pas levé pour prendre le petit-déjeuner avec elle ! s'étonna Laurence.

- Je te le disais qu'il dort comme une bûche ! dit Ginny,

Laurence sourit et elles continuèrent à bavarder.

Soudainement, elle fut parcourue d'un étrange pressentiment et quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit dans son esprit la voix paniqué d'Harry qui l'appelait. Elle se leva d'un bond.

- Laure, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ginny, surprise.

- Harry a des problèmes ! dit-elle en partant d'un pas de course hors de la Grande Salle.

« Harry, où es-tu ? demanda Laurence ne sachant pas quelles escaliers prendre. Harry ? Harry, est-ce que tu m'entends ?! Harry !? »

- Merde, répond ! dit-elle à voix haute.

Elle était dans l'obligation d'utiliser sa magie pour le trouver maintenant. Une chance que sa mère avait écrit quelque chose qui lui servira à l'instant. Elle se concentra et murmura l'incantation. Ses mains s'illuminèrent et sa vue se modifia. Ses yeux verts pouvaient maintenant voir à travers les murs et les plafonds. Elle trouva Harry et fonça vers le bureau de Slughorn en arrêtant l'enchantement. Elle courut du plus vite qu'elle le put et croisa Slughorn, paniqué.

- Miss Dubois ! Votre ami a été victime d'une attaque. Allez lui porter votre aide tandis que je vais chercher du secours ! dit-il en repartant.

Une forte angoisse la parcourut et elle entra dans le bureau.

- Harry ! dit-elle, haletante en voyant Harry penché sur Ron, inconscient au sol. Harry ! Ron ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle se pencha auprès de Ron et mit ses mains lumineuses sur ses tempes.

- Il a été empoisonné en buvant de l'hydromel, expliqua Harry, inquiet.

- De l'hydromel empoisonné qui ne lui était pas destiné, je présume, dit-elle en passant sa main sur le ventre. Ouais…

- Il a avalé un bézoard ? s'étonna Laurence en regardant Harry.

- Oui, c'est la seule solution qui m'est venue à l'esprit, s'expliqua Harry.

- Je ne te reproche rien. Ce fut très ingénieux ! le félicita Laurence.

La respiration de Ron commença à se régularité et Laurence se concentra en illuminant la bouche entrouverte de Ron. Elle était en train de retirer le peu de poison que son organisme n'avait pas encore absorbé. Elle releva sa main en tenant une sphère où se trouvait un liquide orangé. Pomfresh, Slughorn et McGonagall arrivèrent et Harry leur expliqua ce qui s'était passé. Laurence s'éloigna du groupe pour que personne ne touche à sa sphère fortement dangereuse. Les professeurs emmenèrent Ron à l'infirmerie et Laurence utilisa le bureau de Madame Pomfresh pour analyser le poison. Elle réussit à convaincre l'infirmière en disant que si elle trouvait la nature exacte du poison, avec l'aide du livre de sa mère, elles pourraient permettre à Ron de guérir plus rapidement avec l'anti-poison approprié. Laurence se mit au travaille.

Après une heure, elle devait attendre que la solution fermente pour pouvoir faire les autres étapes de son analyse, donc elle alla voir Ron.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-elle à Pompom.

- C'est un peu tôt pour le dire. Je fais tout ce que je peux pour le stabiliser, répondit-elle.

Elle l'aida à le stabiliser et retourna à son analyse pour encore une heure. Elle devait attendre que le dernier réactif fasse effet, donc elle alla déjeuner. Même s'il n'était que 12h07, elle était un peu fatiguée d'avoir utilisé pendant de longues heures toute sa concentration. Elle demeura silencieuse en compagnie d'Harry, d'Hermione et des enfants Weasley qui avaient été mis au courant. Ils demeurèrent inquiets.

- Il va s'en sortir, n'est-ce pas, Laurence ? demanda Ginny avec espoir.

- C'est un peu tôt pour le dire, mais je demeure optimiste, répondit-elle.

Ils furent un peu soulagés et mangèrent un peu. Laurence repartit à l'infirmerie pour finir son travaille. Après un quart d'heure, elle réussit à trouver le poison et parla de l'antidote approprié avec Madame Pomfresh. Elles le concoctèrent ensemble et le donnèrent à Ron. Pendant une quinzaine de minutes, Laurence utilisa ses mains lumineuses pour que l'antidote fasse plus vite effet. Madame Pomfresh lui proposa de partir, ce qu'elle fit à contre coeur.

- Miss Dubois ! appela l'infirmière avant que Laurence disparaisse derrière la porte. Merci de donner tant d'énergie pour vos «patients». Vous n'êtes encore qu'une enfant et vous travaillez presque aussi ardûment qu'un spécialiste de la santé. Vous en connaissez bien plus que certains qui étudient dans ce domaine.

Laurence sourit, flattée.

- Merci, dit-elle en sortant.

Ce ne fut que vers 8 heures que tous les Weasley, Harry, Laurence et Hermione purent entrer voir Ron qui dormait. Madame Pomfresh leur dit qu'il serait sur pied d'ici une semaine au lieu de 2 ou 3, grâce à leur antidote qui semblait efficace. Tous remercièrent Laurence qui rougit modestement.

Après un certain temps, Harry, Laurence et Hermione sortirent et apprirent par Hagrid que Dumbledore et Rogue s'étaient disputés. Ils retournèrent à la tour et Cormac, qui savait pour Ron, lui dit que s'était lui qui allait le remplacer contre Poufsouffle la semaine prochaine. Harry ne put le contre dire, il était le second sur la liste. Le lendemain, tous apprirent pour Ron et Harry se fit harcelé par Cormac qui voulait proposer, ou plutôt imposer, ses stratégies et par Lavande qui voulait savoir ce que Ron pensait de leur relation.

Lors de leur dernier entraînement, Cormac n'arrêta pas de dire à tout le monde quoi faire, ce qui choqua Laurence qui tentait de se calmer. Enfin…

- Dubois, surveille tes arrières, car tu n'es pas très alerte pour recevoir une passa par derrière, cria McLaggen.

- Peut-être que toi aussi tu devrais surveiller tes arrières, car il se pourrait très bien que tu reçoives par un curieux hasard un cognard par la tête ! répliqua-t-elle froidement et sèchement.

- Hoouu… J'ai peur ! dit-il en riant, puis il redevint sérieux. Arrête de jacasser, Dubois, et remet-toi au travail !

- Ça suffit ! cria Harry qui s'empressa de les séparer pour la deuxième fois.

Le jour du match, Laurence et Harry allèrent voir Ron. Harry le rassura qu'il fût bien meilleur que Cormac.

- Il est tellement détestable que Laurence pète les plombs à plusieurs reprises, dit Harry.

- Laurence ? Fâchée ? J'aurais aimé voir ça ! dit-il en souriant.

- Très drôle ! dit Laurence. Ce n'est qu'une grosse brute qui se croit meilleur que les autres.

Harry lui proposa de dire clairement à Lavande s'il voulait la laisser, car il faisait toujours semblant de dormir quand elle allait le voir. Ron comprit et il demanda si Hermione allait venir le voir avant le match. Ils lui dirent qu'elle était déjà sur le terrain. Ron tenta de cacher sa déception et Laurence sourit intérieurement en le voyant ainsi. Ron leur souhaita bonne chance et les deux autres partirent au terrain. En chemin, ils croisèrent Malefoy qui rôdait dans le château. Laurence emmena Harry malgré lui pour l'empêcher de le suivre.

Dès qu'ils entrèrent sur le terrain, McLaggen donna un ordre aux batteurs et Harry le fit taire. Laurence soupira et Harry la pria de ne pas prendre les nerfs, car ça pourrait nettement affecter son jeu. Elle allait le faire.

Le match commença et les joueurs constatèrent que c'était Luna qui commentait. Demelza et Laurence marquèrent chacun un but, égalisant avec l'autre équipe. Cormac disputa Laurence d'avoir laissé filé le Souaffle et ce dernier passa à côté de sa tête pour entrer dans l'anneau central.

- Arrête de nous critiquer et surveille tes buts, abruti ! cria Laurence en repartant.

Harry lui cria à peu près la même chose et repartit à la recherche du Vif d'or. Le pointage était 70 à 40 pour Poufsouffle lorsque McLaggen prit la batte de Peakes et frappa un cognard destiné à un joueur de l'autre équipe, mais il prit une autre direction. Laurence observa la scène attentivement. Harry cria de rendre la batte et le cognard atteignit la tête d'Harry de plein fouet. Confus et souffrant, Harry tomba de son balai et Laurence et Dean foncèrent pour l'attraper. Ils le posèrent au sol et Laurence, en deux secondes, referma la plaie de son crâne et fit disparaître le sang. Plusieurs professeurs arrivèrent pour le porter à l'infirmerie et Laurence se retourna vers McLaggen qui s'approchait, le balai sur l'épaule. Une puissante colère envahit Laurence qui fixait intensément McLaggen.

Harry se réveilla quelques heures plus tard à l'infirmerie dans un lit à côté de celui de Ron. Ce dernier lui dit qu'ils avaient perdu le match. Harry partit pour se lever pour aller tuer McLaggen, mais Madame Pomfresh le retint solidement au lit. Elle partit. Laurence entra et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sur son lit.

- J'espère que McLaggen a eu se qu'il méritait ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, ce fut le cas, dit Laurence en mettant ses mains lumineuses sur le crâne douloureux d'Harry.

Il sentit sa douleur diminuée considérablement et remarqua que le visage de Laurence était caché à moitié par ses cheveux détachés. Harry se laissa faire malgré son étrange sentiment qui refaisait surface.

- Ça ira mieux comme ça ! dit Laurence en se redressant.

- Pourrais-tu aller tuer McLaggen pour moi ? demanda Harry en souriant.

Laurence sourit faiblement et baissa la tête cachant encore plus son visage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Laurie-Fly ? demanda Harry en mettant sa longue mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, montrant la totalité de son visage.

Il fut ébahit en voyant que toute sa joue droite était rouge foncée et même bleutée par endroit. Laurence n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ? demanda Harry.

- Rien du tout… Ce n'est pas important, dit-elle en cachant son visage.

- Pas important ? Mais…

- Oublie ça ! dit-elle en quittant l'infirmerie.

- Mais… dit Harry confus, puis il se tourna vers Ron aussi confus que lui. Es-tu au courant ?

- Pas plus que toi.

Un peu plus tard, Dean, Ginny et Hermione vinrent les voir à la grande joie secrète de Ron. Harry les questionna et les autres décidèrent de lui raconter les évènements à contre cœur.

- Bon, d'accord, commença Hermione en s'asseyant entre les deux lits. Quand tu es tombé de ton balai, Harry, Dean et Laurence se sont précipités pour te rattraper. Ils t'ont posé au sol et on t'a tout de suite emmené ici…

- Juste avant, Laurence t'a donné les premiers soins à la vitesse de l'éclair, poursuivit Dean. Ensuite, elle s'est tournée vers McLaggen qui descendait de son balai. Elle la fixé avec colère et s'est approchée pour être à sa hauteur. Là, ils se sont chicanés avec force à propos du comportement de McLaggen. Ils devenaient vraiment colériques l'un contre l'autre. Ils commencèrent à se bousculer et à s'insulter comme ç'en était pas possible. Même l'équipe n'osait pas s'en mêler tellement c'était intense. Ensuite, Laurence a mis sa main sur l'épaule de McLaggen et elle l'a tenue fermement jusqu'à qu'il gémit…et… Il l'a giflé…

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent Ron et Harry, scandalisés.

- Elle est tombée au sol, poursuivit Dean. Madame Bibine et McGonagall s'en sont mêlés en lui donnant une retenue sévère pour son comportement immoral. Il est parti avec McGonagall. Demelza et moi, on a relevé Laurence qui est partie sans dire un mot.

- On est descendu pour la voir, mais elle n'était plus dans le vestiaires, dit Ginny.

- Je vais vraiment le tuer quand je le pourrai ! dit Harry, frustré.

- Du calme, dit Hermione. On a parlé à Laure et elle veut que personne ne s'en mêle pour ne pas créer une tempête dans un verre d'eau. Elle ne veut pas qu'on en parler et qu'on oublis tout ça…

- Mais je doute que ça passe sous silence avec la foule qui réagissait dans les gradins, dit Ginny.

- Qu'est-ce que Laure lui a fait à l'épaule pour qu'il la frappe ? demanda Ron.

- Elle lui aurait brûlé l'épaule selon ses amis, répondit Dean. Il est drôlement chanceux d'en avoir en passant !

Tous rirent et Laurence entra pour aller dans le bureau de l'infirmière. Elle prit de la glace et, en sortant, ses amis l'appelèrent, donc elle les rejoignit à contre cœur.

- Ça va la tête ? demanda-t-elle à Harry en mettant le sac de glace sur sa joue en grimaçant.

- Oui, ça va, dit Harry qui fit tous les efforts possible pour ne pas parler de McLaggen. Encore grâce à toi…

Elle sourit sans plus et le cœur d'Harry sautait dans sa poitrine.

- Ta joue va s'en sortir ? demanda Ron avec un sourire espiègle.

- Bien sûr que non, tu sais très bien qu'elle va mourir ! dit Laurence en souriant.

Les autres sourirent et un silence inconfortable s'installa. Après quelques secondes, Laurence vit bien qu'ils tentaient de trouver quelque chose à dire n'ayant aucun lien avec le match.

- Videz dont le sujet pour que l'on puisse passer à autre chose, soupira Laurence.

Les autres se regardèrent pendant une demie seconde avant de comprendre. Juste avant qu'ils ouvrent la bouche :

- Et un seul à la fois, s'il vous plait, ajouta-elle.

- Est-ce que tu as vraiment chauffé l'épaule de McLaggen pour le faire sortir de ses gongs ? demanda Hermione.

- Euh… Il n'a absolument rien à l'épaule, répondit-elle. C'est comme si il avait mis sa main trop près d'un feu.

- Pourquoi tu l'as fait ? demanda Ginny.

- Tu n'étais pas là quand il m'a insulté de tous les noms ! Par contre, ce ne fut pas aussi pire que avec Ron – En tournant sons regard vers lui, Ron rougit honteux. – ou avec Harry – Elle le regarda et il sentit une vieille honte revenir pendant quelques instants. - mais ce fut assez intense comme conversation.

- Une chance que tu t'es maîtrisée, Laurence, dit Hermione en pensant à sa magie qui aurait pu... La violence ne règle jamais rien, tu le sais.

- Oui, mais je voulais tout de même qu'il aille ce qu'il mérite, dit-elle.

- C'est mon travail de capitaine de faire ça, Laure, dit Harry.

- Je le sais ! dit-elle. Tu étais en mauvais état, alors il fallait bien que j'agisse. Cette brute se pense vraiment au dessus de tous. C'en est écoeurant !

- Je vais tout de même lui dire deux mots quand je pourrai sortir d'ici, dit Harry.

- Si tu veux, moi, je ne m'en mêle plus. J'ai eu ma leçon… dit-elle. Plus je resterai loin de lui et mieux ce sera.

- Il a tout de même eu le culot de frapper un membre de sa propre équipe et une fille en plus ! dit Ron.

- J'aurais pu répliquer, mais j'étais trop concentrée sur son épaule, alors… dit-elle. Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres interrogations ?

Ils ne répondirent pas.

- Bien, je vais me reposer pour soigner cette fichue joue. Alors à plus tard…

- Bye ! dirent-ils quand elle quitta.

Le soir venu, Harry appela Dobby et Kreattur pour qu'ils surveillent Malefoy partout dans ses déplacements. Le lendemain, les garçons purent enfin quitter l'infirmerie et, au grand soulagement de Harry et de Laurence, Hermione et Ron se réconcilièrent. Par contre, la relation entre Ron et Lavande se détériorait. Ils apprirent également que Ginny et Dean s'étaient disputés, ce qui éveilla la petite sensation étrange en Harry.

Le soir même, Harry alla à son cours privée avec Dumbledore. Il apprit que Voldemort cherchait à l'époque des objets uniques ayant appartenus aux fondateurs de Poudlard et qu'il désirait revenir à Poudlard pour supposément y enseigner.

La semaine suivante, Harry tenta de trouver une idée pour faire parler Slughorn, mais il ne trouva rien qui soit légal.

- Il faut que tu y ailles par les sentiments, Harry, conseilla Laurence.

- Facile à dire, je n'ai même pas réussi à le coincer pour être seul à seul.

Il feuilleta le livre du Prince de Sang-mêlé sans rien trouver qui puisse l'aider.

- Le Prince ne peut pas te venir en aide cette fois-ci, lui dit Hermione pour la énième fois.

- Je sais… dit-il en découvrant un nouveau sortilège du Prince : «Sectumsempra ; contre les ennemis».

Dobby et Kreattur vinrent faire leur rapport à la grande consternation d'Hermione. Ils apprirent que Malefoy allait souvent dans la Salle sur Demande où Crabbe et Goyle faisaient le guet en se changeant en différentes personnes grâce à du Polynectar. Harry se questionna. Comment ils allaient pouvoir entrer dans la salle pendant que Malefoy y serait ? Il alla tenter sa chance le lendemain, mais il ne réussit pas comme l'avait déduit Hermione.

Après leur cours avec Rogue, Ron, accompagné d'Harry, fila aux toilettes pour se libérer de Lavande qui avait fait fuir Hermione, accompagnée par Laurence. Les gars apprirent que Mimi fréquentait les toilettes des gars désormais et qu'elle était la confidente d'un garçon sensible qui avait des problèmes.

Le week-end suivant, Ron et Hermione allèrent à Pré-au-Lard pour un cours de Transplanage supplémentaire, car ils allaient avoir leur majorité avant le 21 avril. Laurence alla faire ses devoirs et Harry alla tenter d'ouvrir la salle sans succès.

Quelques semaines plus tard, le quatuor reçu une invitation d'Hagrid pour assister à l'enterrement d'Aragog, le soir même. Ils n'étaient pas très emballés d'enfreindre le règlement pour ça. De plus, Hermione et Ron n'avaient pas la tête à ça, car ils allaient passer leur permis de Transplanage en après-midi. Laurence et Harry allèrent au cours de Potions en après-midi où il n'y avait que Malefoy et Ernie avec eux. Après le cours, Harry tenta de parler à Slughorn sans y arriver.

- Il va falloir que tu prennes du Felix pour y arriver, proposa Laurence dans la Salle commune avec Harry.

- Oui, c'est inévitable.

Ron et Hermione revinrent et seulement Hermione réussit à avoir son permis.

- Tu le passeras avec nous au moins, encouragea Harry en s'adressant à Ron.

- On aura le temps de se pratiquer ensemble, dit Laurence.

Au dîner, le moral de Ron remonta et le quatuor monta aux dortoirs des gars après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne. Harry prit une petite gorgée de Felix.

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda Hermione.

- Très bien. Super bien ! dit-il, confiant. Je vais voir Hagrid.

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent les trois autres pendant qu'il partait, décidé.

- Il est fou ! dit Ron en sortant du dortoir avec les filles. C'est Slughorn qu'il faut qu'il…

Lavande l'apostropha et les filles s'éloignèrent.

- Il faut se fier au Felix, je crois, dit Laurence encore surprise.

- J'espère que ce sera efficace, dit Hermione.

Le lendemain, au cours de Sortilèges, Harry raconta comment il avait réussi à avoir le souvenir de Slughorn et ce que pouvait être les 7 Horcruxes de Voldemort. Laurence avait pris la peine de mettre son mur d'assourdissement pour être sûr qu'ils ne seraient pas entendus.

- Wow ! Alors Dumbledore va t'emmener pour essayer de détruire l'un d'eux ! s'exclama Ron.

- Tu as fait du bon boulot, Harry ! Cette information est cruciale si tu veux réussir à le détruire, dit Laurence.

Il acquiesça et Ron dit à Harry qu'il avait rompu avec Lavande. Y paraîtrait qu'elle pleurait à chaque fois que Hermione parlait ou touchait Ron. Hermione lui annonça que Ginny et Dean avaient rompu également. Il sentit ses entrailles se contracter. En sortant du cours, Ron semblait heureux de sa rupture et Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'être souriante. Laurence remarqua que Harry semblait préoccupé, car il avait la tête ailleurs. Elle ne savait pas qu'il était en train de mener un combat intérieur à propos de Ginny.

En entrant dans la Salle commune, Laurence explosa de joie en voyant Katie Bell en pleine forme. Elle la serra, heureuse, et constata par elle-même qu'elle allait bien.

- Enfin la totalité de l'équipe est là ! dit Harry, content.

- C'est ce que j'allais dire… dit Laurence, surprise.

Lorsque Harry annonça à Dean que Katie reprenait son poste, il grogna et partit.

« Ne t'en fait, il s'en remettra » lui dit Laurence par la pensée.

Au cours des entraînements durant les deux semaines suivantes, tous les joueurs jouaient à merveille. Tous étaient contents de revoir Katie et de voir McLaggen hors de leurs pattes. Laurence était tellement contente qu'elle se surpassa et fit un peu le clown rendant tous les autres souriants.

Plus le match Gryffondor vs Serdaigle approchait, plus les joueurs et les partisans se menaçaient et se jetaient des sorts subtilement. Quelques-uns essayèrent de s'en prendre à Laurence et ils le regrettèrent amèrement. L'un se retrouva à l'infirmerie à cause d'une perte soudaine de cheveux et un autre se retrouva aux toilettes suite à une envi soudaine qui dura 4 heures. Harry regardait toujours fréquemment la carte à la recherche de Malefoy et alla, dès qu'il le pouvait, dans le couloir de Salle sur Demande. Laurence lui prêtait main forte à quelques reprises, doublant ainsi leur chance de finir par le coincer.


	15. Ch15LE sort et l'invasion

_Chapitre 15__ LE sort et l'invasion_

Quelques jours avant le match, pendant qu'Hermione allait voir un professeur et que Ron était aux toilettes, Harry vit sur la carte Malefoy qui était avec Mimi dans les toilettes du 6e étage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche avec elle ? demanda Laurence en regardant par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry.

- Peu importe, j'y vais ! dit-il en prenant un escalier.

- Je t'accompagne ! dit Laurence en courant pour le rejoindre.

Ils coururent jusqu'aux toilettes concernées.

- Je te laisse y aller, murmura Laurence ne pouvant pas entrer dans des toilettes pour garçons.

Harry entra et, en attendant, Laurence se poste à la fenêtre qui donnait sur la forêt interdite. À peine une minute plus tard, elle entendit : Mimi qui criait, une explosion et les gars qui lançaient des sortilèges. Elle entra au moment où Harry, étendu au sol, cria : « _Sectumsempra !_». Le visage et la poitrine de Drago se recouvrèrent de sang et il s'effondra.

- Non… Je… s'étrangla Harry qui alla le voir et se retourna vers Laurence. Laure, vite ! Fait quelque chose !

Mimi criait au meurtre et Laurence demeurait figée par le paroxysme de la frayeur. Elle arrivait à peine à respirer tellement c'était intense. Elle recula jusqu'au mur, toujours sans voix, effrayée.

- Laurence !! Vite ! cria Harry qui n'y comprenait rien, paniqué. Qu'est-ce que…

Laurence partit en courant dans le couloir et entendit Rogue arriver à l'autre extrémité du couloir. Elle courut de toutes ses forces, elle n'entendait rien, sa vue s'embrouillait à cause des larmes qui remplissaient ses yeux. Elle passa devant plusieurs élèves qui la regardèrent, intrigués. Elle arriva devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame et s'arrêta net. Elle ne voulait pas voir du monde, elle n'était pas prête, surtout pas dans son état. Toujours haletante et le visage humide, elle courut jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie. Elle sortit à l'extérieur et bloqua la porte pour être en paix. Elle devait à tout prix se calmer.

« Miss Dubois, j'aurais absolument besoin de vous. Mr Malefoy a été victime d'un sort provenant de la magie noire. Miss, s'il vous plait… » demanda Madame Pomfresh par la pensée.

- Non… murmura-t-elle en pleurant et en fermant son esprit.

Elle s'assit sur le bord, les pieds pendants dans le vide et le vent soufflait tranquillement sa terreur. Elle ferma les yeux, se concentra et médita pendant deux heures. Toute sereine à l'extérieur et encore un peu troublée à l'intérieur, elle descendit à la Grande Salle. En chemin, elle entendit plusieurs rumeurs qui couraient sur Harry qui serait un monstre pratiquant la magie noire. Elle les ignora et se dirigea vers la table de Gryffondor.

- Alors, Laurence, as-tu pu aider Madame Pomfresh pour soigner Malefoy ? demanda Dean. J'espère que non, car on ne l'aurait plus dans nos pattes !

Il ria avec ses amis, mais Laurence ne le regarda pas. Lorsque Harry la vit, il sentit sa colère remontée, mais tenta de se contrôler. Ron et Hermione lui raconta ce que Harry avait fait et reçu comme retenu. Rogue l'empêcherait de jouer leur dernier match. Laurence toujours silencieuse et sans expression particulière, ne semblait pas fâchée ou déçue. Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- Alors comment va Malefoy ? demanda Ginny.

El hausa les épaules toujours sans les regarder.

- Pourquoi tu ne parles pas, Laure ? Ça va ? demanda Hermione à côté d'elle.

- Oui et je ne sais rien à propos de Drago, dit-elle enfin sans ton. Je n'ai rien pu faire, Pompom s'est chargée de tout.

- Tu devrais plutôt dire que tu n'as rien voulu faire ! lança Harry en colère. Elle était avec moi dans les toilettes quand j'ai jeté ce satané sortilège ! Elle a fui comme une lâche, refusant de m'aider !

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent Ron et Hermione.

- Tu ne nous as pas dit ça ! demanda Hermione.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas guéri Malefoy au lieu de laisser Rogue coincé Harry ? dit Ginny en faisant chaud au cœur d'Harry pendant une seconde.

- L'important c'est qu'il soit hors de danger, répondit-elle tout simplement.

- Tu n'aurais jamais du utiliser un sortilège inconnu du Prince, Harry ! dit Hermione en changeant de sujet, voyant son amie étrange.

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas lui reprocher de s'être défendu, alors que Malefoy allait utiliser un sortilège impardonnable ! s'indigna Ginny qui fit effacer la colère de Harry.

- Non, je suis contente qu'il n'ait rien. Par contre, le Sectumsempra est un sort inacceptable ! Regarde où Malefoy est rendu. Il aurait pu y rester et Harry aurait pu être renvoyé !

En entendant le nom du sortilège, Laurence fut parcourue d'un fort frisson qui la fit frémir pendant plusieurs secondes. Seulement Ron et Harry la vit.

- Tu as froid ? demanda Ron.

- Euh… Ouais, c'est ça… répondit-elle.

Harry ne la crut pas et ne lui adressa plus la parole de toute la soirée. Hermione et Ginny demeurèrent en froid et Laurence reste silencieuse, dans sa bulle. Harry donna son poste à Ginny au lieu de Laurence qui aurait probablement été meilleure, mais il ne voulait pas lui offrir cette joie. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il avait fait son choix pour se venger de son inaction.

La veille du match, vers 10 heures du soir, Laurence s'assit face à Harry, décidée.

- J'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention de continuer à utiliser le livre du Prince, dit Laurence.

- Bien sûr que si ! dit Harry. Ne commence pas toi aussi à faire comme Hermione. Je croyais que tu étais de mon côté !

- Plus maintenant.

- Pourquoi ? À cause de ce qui s'est passé dans les toilettes ? Reviens-en, Laure ! dit-il. Je n'ai pas voulu que cela arrive. C'était un accident !

- Cela aurait pu tourner au drame !

- Voyons, Laure. Rogue et Madame Pomfresh se sont occupés de lui, même to, tu AURAIS pu t'en charger… dit-il en la regardant avec un regard de reproche.

- Non, je n'aurais pas pu…

Les oreilles de Ginny, Hermione et Ron, qui étaient tous près, écoutaient.

- Voyons, Laure ! Tu es une experte dans l'art de la guérison des blessures. Tu aurais bien pu m'éviter un tas d'ennuis avec Rogue si tu t'en étais mêlée ! Je croyais que tu étais ma meilleure amie, même jusqu'à ma propre sœur ! Je vois que je me suis trompé.

- C'est pour mon bien que je n'ai rien fait…

- Bon voilà que tu es égoïste maintenant. C'est à peine croyable !

- Je ne le suis pas !

Ils étaient maintenant debout et attiraient beaucoup trop les regards, donc Laurence mit son mur d'insonorisation autour d'eux deux.

- Alors pourquoi tu n'as rien fait ?

- Parce que… ça aurait pu virer au drame ! répéta-t-elle.

- Bien sûr que non, Laure. Tu étais là, Malefoy s'en aurait très bien tiré !

- Je ne parle pas de lui…

- Alors de qui ? Ce sort aurait pu se retourner contre moi, mais tu aurais été là pour me venir en aide !

- Je n'aurais pas pu…

- Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi cet accident aurait pu virer au drame ?! cria-t-il en voyant qu'ils tournaient en rond.

- Parce que ce sort aurait pu me tomber dessus, Harry !

- Je t'aurais emmené à l'infirmerie pour que…

- Non ! Tu ne comprends pas ! coupa Laurence.

- Alors, explique moi ! Tu…

- Tu as maintenant connaissance du pire sortilège qui existe, Harry !

- Il n'est pas pire que l'Avada Kedavra !!

- SI !! cria Laurence dont les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur son visage. Pour ta sœur, si…

Harry garda le silence et finit par comprendre. Laurence vit bien qu'il avait finalement compris et elle se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil en s'accotant la le front dans sa main.

- C'est le sort qui te… dit-il, surpris et plus calme.

- Je suis condamnée à cause de ce maudit livre…

- Comment ça ?

- Réfléchi un peu, Harry, dit-elle en essuyant ses yeux, tout en le regardant. Si Voldemort est au courant que tu possèdes une telle information, il te la soutirera lors de votre prochaine rencontre et il n'aura aucune pitié à mon égard…

- Il n'est pas question qu'il le sache, dit Harry en s'approchant. Je n'ouvrirai jamais la bouche même sous la torture, Laure…

- Tu es un mauvais occluman, Harry.

Il baissa la tête, car elle avait raison.

- Ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu as fui…

- Voyons, Harry ! J'étais terrifiée en voyant que tu connaissais un tel sort appartenant à la magie noire ! De toute façon, je n'aurais rien pu faire pour Malefoy. Si je suis en contact avec ce sort par la victime ou qu'il me frôle de moins d'un mètre, je suis morte Harry. Je suis très vulnérable et sensible à son énergie et à son nom…

- Mais pourquoi ce sort en particulier t'est-il fatale ? demanda Harry.

- Je n'en sais rien, Harry, répondit Laurence. Ça fait partie de la très longue liste des choses que j'ignore sur moi-même et sur ma magie.

Il lui sourit timidement.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir été si dur avec toi, dit-il.

- Ça va… J'aurais réagi de la même façon à ta place, dit-elle en lui souriant. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de faire des efforts pour fermer ton esprit au moins la nuit.

- Je ferai mon possible.

- Merci, dit-elle en lui prenant l'épaule.

Sans qu'il le sache, elle enfoui cette information au plus profond des souvenirs d'Harry pour qu'elle soit très difficile à aller chercher. Harry sentit encore son étrange sentiment revenir à ce contact.

- Ça sert à ça un grand frère ! dit-il en souriant. Va te coucher tu as un gros match demain.

Elle lui sourit, désolée qu'il ne puisse pas jouer. Elle enleva le mur et les autres demandèrent si ça allait. Ils dirent que oui.

« Je ne leur dirai rien…» dit Harry par la pensée à Laurence qui montait au dortoir des filles.

« C'est mieux ainsi, bonne nuit !»

« Bonne nuit.»

Harry ne révéla rien aux autres et il dit seulement qu'elle avait paniqué lorsqu'elle l'avait vu utiliser un tel sort. Il l'informa de sa version.

Le lendemain, les joueurs et les élèves descendirent au terrain sauf Harry qui alla à sa retenue avec Rogue. En sortant, il retourna à la tour où tous festoyaient. Il vit Ron et Laurence la coupe dans leurs mains, fous de joie.

- On a gagné, Harry ! annonça Laurence qui le vit entrer.

Harry sourit d'excitation.

- On les a écraser 480 à 100 ! dit Ron en lui montrant la coupe.

Soudainement, Ginny sauta dans les bras d'Harry, heureuse. À la grande surprise de tous, il l'embrassa. Il regarda Ron pour voir sa réaction et elle semblait bonne. Un peu plus loin, le sourire de Laurence s'était tranquillement effacé. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Peut-être que c'était juste étrange de les voir ensemble. Son meilleur ami, son frère était avec la petite sœur de son autre ami, étant une de ses amies également. C'était tout simplement étrange et inattendu. Son estomac se rétracta. C'était bel et bien la réaction qu'aurait eu une sœur envers son frère. Voilà pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi. Elle les vit quitter la tour pour faire une promenade et elle retrouva tranquillement le sourire.

Au cours des semaines qui suivirent, la nouvelle du couple Harry/Ginny parcourut toute l'école. Laurence était contente pour eux. Elle était seulement plus calme, silencieuse, moins enjouée que d'habitude. Un soir, Harry reçu une lettre de Dumbledore lui disant de venir dès maintenant à son bureau. Il y alla, laissant les autres. Sur son chemin, il rencontra Trelawney qui fut expulsée de la Salle sur Demande par un homme qui riait. Elle lui raconta que Rogue avait écouté à la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel, il y a bien des années, lors d'une conversation avec Dumbledore. Il avait entendu une partie de la prophétie et Harry fila chez Dumbledore en portant ses accusations sur Rogue. Dumbledore l'arrêta et l'envoya chercher sa cape d'invisibilité, car il allait l'emmener dans la quête d'un Horcruxe. Harry retourna rapidement à la tour chercher sa cape, la carte et le Felix. Ron et Hermione le questionnèrent et il leur expliqua brièvement la situation.

- Puisque Dumbledore va quitter le château, Malefoy va sûrement passer à l'action ce soir. Même s'il a rajouté de la sécurité supplémentaire, Rogue peut sûrement la contourner s'il est dans le coup.

- C'est impossible, Harry, dit Laurence qui était assis un peu plus loin en le regardant. Je suis en partie responsable de la sécurité de Poudlard et je t'assure que Rogue ne sait pas ce que j'ai fait…

- Peut-être, mais ça n'empêchera pas Malefoy d'agir, car il ne sait pas que tu as un rôle à l'école.

Laurence baissa son regard vers sons devoir sans rien rajouter. Il y a quelques semaines, elle lui aurait répondu, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Harry donna la carte à Hermione et le Felix à Ron.

- Dites au revoir à Ginny pour moi ! dit-il.

- Tu dois prendre un peu de la potion, Harry, s'opposa Hermione.

- Vous en aurez plus besoin que moi. N'oubliez pas que je suis avec Dumbledore. Réunissez tous les membres de l'A.D. que vous pouvez. Tes faux Gallions vont être utiles, Hermione et euh…

Il regarda Laurence qui travaillait, mais elle les écoutait malgré elle. Il alla la voir.

- Laure, puis-je compter sur toi pour diriger les opérations ? demanda-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux, surprise.

- Je sais que tu trouves ça bizarre que je sorte avec Ginny et ça me touche que tu te fasses du souci à mon sujet… comme une vrai grande sœur.

- Qui te l'a dit ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée d'être démasquée.

- Hermione.

Elle sourit et baissa les yeux.

- Veux-tu m'aider ? S'il te plait !

- D'accord, je veux bien, dit-elle en se levant face à lui. Je prend tout en charge, ne te souci de rien.

- Merci, Fly ! dit-il en lui tapotant l'épaule.

- Avant que tu partes, dit-elle en le retenant. Je te l'avais pas dit, mais je sentais depuis quelques jours que quelque chose se préparait…Mon silence quasi-totale fut surtout causé par ce pressentiment et non à cause de toi et Ginny. Vous êtes mignon ensemble !

Il sourit et courut vers la porte.

- Attend, Harry ! dit-elle en courant vers lui qui s'arrêta net. Encore une dernière chose !

Elle le prit fortement dans ses bras et une aura de voiles verts les entoura. Harry, subjugué, sentit une petite chaleur le parcourir.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Une petite protection personnelle, dit-elle en le lâchant et les voiles partirent.

- Merci, répéta-t-il en passant par le trou.

- Aller, courage, ti-frère ! dit-elle en souriant. Bon, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ! dit-elle, décidée et motivée en se retournant vers les deux autres. Tes faux Gallions, Hermione, sont-ils encore bons ?

- Oui, je vais prévenir tout le monde, dit-elle. On se rejoint…

- Dans le couloir de la Salle sur Demande, complétèrent Ron et Laurence en même temps.

Ils sourirent.

- Et le plus vite possible ! ajouta Laurence.

- D'accord ! dit-elle en s'installant sur une table avec sa baguette et sa fausse pièce.

- Ron, tu seras responsable de bien distribuer le Felix Felicis tout simplement, dit-elle à Ron.

- Très bien ! dit-il.

- Bon, allons se préparer ! dit-elle en montant aux dortoirs des filles.

Elle ne fit qu'enlever sa robe de sorcière et mit un jeans avec sa chemise blanche d'école, car elle savait qu'elle devait être confortable, prête à l'action. Elle descendit et Hermione avait fini son enchantement. Hermione monta se changer, réveilla Ginny et lui expliqua la situation. Ron alla chercher Neville, Dean et Seamus.

- Allons-y ! dit Laurence en entraînant tout le monde à l'extérieur de la tour en silence.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici petit Gry-gry-gryffondoriens ! lança Peeves qui apparut devant eux.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Peeves ! dit Ron. Va jouer ailleurs, on est pressés !

Ils avancèrent, mais il leur barra la route.

- Arrête, Peeves ! l'averti Dean.

- Je vais me… commença-t-il juste avant de disparaître tout à coup.

Laurence avait levé sa main lumineuse vers lui.

- Allons-y ! dit-elle avant que quiconque lui pose des questions du pourquoi et du comment. Hermione, la voie est-elle libre ?

- Oui, il y a personne au 7e, dit-elle en examinant la carte. Il y a McGonagall et Tonks qui patrouillent au 2e et 4e.

- Je le savais, dit-elle en montant les marches menant au 7e étage. Dumbledore n'est pas là, donc il faut bien que l'on ait un peu de renfort.

El fit signe aux autres d'être silencieux en franchissant le couloir. Ils attendirent pendant cinq minutes et il n'y eut que Luna et Ernie qui vinrent.

- Bon, on est un bon groupe. On va pouvoir patrouiller plusieurs recoins importants du château. Harry ne peut pas être là, donc puis-je avoir confiance en chacun de vous ? demanda Laurence à voix basse.

Tous hochèrent la tête.

- Hermione, vois-tu Malefoy ?

- Non, donc il est dans la salle.

- D'accord ! Alors Neville, Ron, Ginny et Dean, surveillez cet étage-ci et surtout ce couloir-ci. Avertissez-moi par la pensée lorsque vous verrez quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'inhabituel. Hermione, Luna, Ernie et Seamus, surveillez les passages secrets. Hermione les reconnaîtra sur la carte.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Ron.

- Je vais ajouter encore plus de protection à l'extérieur et je vais surveiller la voie des airs, répondit-elle. Alors, Ron, c'est le temps de la distribution.

Il fit boire une fraction de gorgée à Hermione, Luna, Ginny et tous les garçons mis à part lui. Il restait moins d'une demie gorgée.

- Prend-là, je n'en veux pas, dit Laurence.

- Il faut que tu en prennes, Laure, sinon c'est du suicide ! dit Ginny.

- Cessez de vous en faire ! Je préfère que vous ayez au moins une demi-heure de chance de plus chacun, dit-elle.

- On peut très bien séparer ce qui reste en deux, dit Ron.

- On ne tiendra même pas deux heures si on partageait, protesta Laurence. C'est nettement insuffisant face à ce qui nous attend. Prend le reste, Ron !

- Non, sûrement pas ! dit-il, décidé. On ne veut pas qu'il t'arrive encore quelque chose, Laurence. Tu as assez payé.

- Arrête, Ron !

- Prends-en !

- Non ! dit-elle en le menaçant de sa baguette. Allez tous à vos postes, on a assez perdu de temps.

- Pas avant que… dit Ron qui fut surpris par Laurence qui prit enfin le flacon de ses mains.

Elle le regarda pendant une seconde et, à la vitesse de l'éclair, la vida dans la bouche de Ron qui l'avala malgré lui.

- Tu est folle ! s'écria-t-il en regardant le flacon complètement vide.

- Non, décidée ! dit-elle en partant.

- Tu devrais plutôt dire, orgueilleuse ! dit Dean.

Elle ne répondit pas et tous s'exécutèrent. Laurence se dirigea vers la tour la plus près, celle d'astronomie. Elle débloqua son esprit pour recevoir des nouvelles et elle alla à l'extérieur près des remparts. La nuit était belle, la lune était à son croissant et l'air était doux. Elle leva ses mains lumineuses et se concentra dans ses formules d'incantations complexes en finnois. Elle s'arrangea également pour que seulement Dumbledore et Harry puissent les franchir s'ils devaient revenir par la voie des airs. Ne voyant aucun signe singulier, elle alla faire un tour à la volière et ne vit rien.

« Hermione, Malefoy est toujours absent de la carte ?» demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, je ne le vois nulle part !» répondit-elle.

Elle alla aux vieux donjons de la tour Nord et retourna au 7e étage.

« Il est sorti !» s'écria Hermione.

Laurence fila vers le couloir de la Salle sur Demande et vit Malefoy qui tenait dans ses bras la Main de la Gloire et dans l'autre une sorte de poudre. Étant invisible, elle s'approcha de lui qui surveillait si la voie était libre.

Brusquement, Ron, Ginny, Neville et Dean apparurent à l'autre extrémité du couloir. Laurence courut vers Drago, mais elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres, car il avait lancé sa poudre qui rendit le couloir noir comme pendant une nuit sans lune.

- Allez-y ! dit Drago.

Elle entendit plusieurs pas courir dans sa direction. Elle se concentra et claqua ses mains lumineuses ensemble. Elle entendit plusieurs exclamations de personnes qui tombaient à la renverse causée par son onde choc.

- La Filandia est tout près ! avertit un homme.

Elle se concentra de nouveau et dut redevenir visible. Du feu jaillit de ses mains lumineuses, mais deux boules enflammées ne créaient aucune lumière.

- Elle est là ! Allez-y ! cria une femme.

Elle se concentra davantage. Les boules filèrent au plafond et explosèrent en répandant juste assez de lumière pour pouvoir voir où se trouvait les Mangemorts qui fonçaient sur elle.

- _Petra Raiko ! Incarcerem !_ cria-t-elle en ne manquant pas ses cibles.

- _Expelliarmus _! cria Drago qui ne la manqua pas.

- Imbécile… dit-elle qui leva ses mains lumineuses.

Soudainement, elle fut frappée par un sortilège qui vint d'un Mangemort qu'elle n'avait pas vu dans cette clarté presque nulle. Elle frappa violemment le mur et tomba face contre terre. Elle entendit plusieurs personnes passées près d'elle et elle entendit Ginny l'appeler. Elle soigna sa douleur et se mit tranquillement à quatre pattes.

– Laure, ça va ? demanda Neville.

- Oui, ça va ! Je suis juste un peu sonnée, dit-elle pendant que Ron et Neville l'aidaient à se relever. Et Ron, ne dit rien à propos du Felix.

- Je n'ai rien dit, dit Ron en lui rendant sa baguette.

Ils sortirent du couloir à tâtons et croisèrent Lupin et Bill.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Remus, surpris.

- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez !? dit Laurence.

- Vous ne pouvez pas tous vous battre ! dit Bill.

Laurence finit par les convaincre et ils coururent jusqu'au couloir qui menait à la tour d'astronomie. Plusieurs duels s'engagèrent. McGonagall, Tonks, Hermione et les autres arrivèrent. Laurence se battit contre Avery et réussit à lui tenir tête.

- Je suis content de te revoir en pleine forme, la Filandia ! dit-il en jetant un Endoloris qu'elle évita. Je vais avoir ma chance de te mettre moi-même six pieds sous terre.

- Il faudrait d'abord que vous réussissiez à me tuer ! dit-elle en lui lançant le sortilège du Saucisson sans le rater.

En suite, elle se battit contre un homme blond qui n'arrêtait pas de lancer des sorts sur les murs et le plafond qui s'effondraient tout près de Laurence. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle reculait de plus en plus dans un couloir sans issu pour éviter les nombreuses briques qui tombaient. Elle se fit plusieurs égratignures et toussa à cause de la poussière soulevée par les débris. Sa vue se troubla pendant quelques secondes ce qui lui coûta un Impedimenta qui la figea au sol. Le Mangemort s'approcha d'elle en riant et elle était impuissante.

- Tu es prise au piège, dit-il en la menaçant de sa baguette. Le seigneur me gratifiera en voyant ton corps inerte entre mes mains. Adieu, Filandia !

Juste avant qu'il jette son sort, il reçu un Stupéfix de Lupin et ce dernier vint libérer Laurence.

- Merci ! dit-elle en se levant. Attention !

Elle tassa Remus de quelques centimètres pour l'empêcher de recevoir un Endoloris perdu par la tête.

- Laurence, il y a deux de tes camarades qui sont mal en point, dit-il rapidement en surveillant les sorts qui passaient près d'eux. Ils sont dans une classe du couloir Nord avec Luna, pourrais-tu…

- J'y vais ! dit-elle en filant au travers des nombreux duels en évitant tous les sorts qui se dirigeaient dans sa direction.

Elle courut jusqu'à la seule classe qui était ouverte.

« Il y faut que ce ne soit pas grave ! Il faut que ce ne soit pas grave ! …» se répéta Laurence, le cœur battant.

Elle vit Luna qui tentait de calmer Dean qui avait perdu la tête et Ernie était inconscient à côté d'eux. Elle examina Ernie en premier. Il avait une fissure ensanglantée derrière la tête et son épaule était disloquée. Elle soigna le tout en deux minutes et s'approcha de Dean.

- Pourquoi tu refuses d'aller jouer aux échecs sur la Lune, Loufoca ? demanda-t-il en regardant Luna. On va pouvoir voler avec les petits lutins de l'espace ! S'il te plait, maman !

Il se mit à pleurer sur l'épaule de Luna.

- Comment est-ce arrivé ? demanda Laurence.

- Aucune idée, dit Luna qui semblait compatir avec la tristesse de Dean.

Laurence prit la tête de Dean qui tomba soudainement inconscient.

- Luna, pourrais-tu les apporter à l'infirmerie ? demanda-t-elle. Ils s'en sortiront tous les deux, ils ont seulement besoin de repos.

- D'accord ! dit Luna, enjouée qu'on lui confit cette tâche.

Elles entendirent soudainement Hermione criée, ce qui glaça le sang de Laurence. Elle partit à la course sur le champ de bataille et vit Hermione qui était poursuivie par une araignée gigantesque. Elle tentait de la neutraliser, mais ses sorts n'étaient pas assez efficaces ou qu'elle la manquait. Laurence leva sa main lumineuse et tua l'araignée qui partit en cendre. Hermione lui sourit et attaqua une vieille Mangemort à côté d'elle. Laurence se retourna et alla déstupéfixé Ginny. Un Mangemort fonça sur elles et Laurence lança encore son sortilège de la mort. L'homme s'écrasa au sol quelques mètres plus loin.

- Laurence ! cria Ron qui était un peu plus loin.

Elle courut le rejoindre. Il était pris au piège au fond d'un corridor contre trois Mangemorts.

- Ça va êtes ta fête, gamin ! dit l'un deux en brandissant sa baguette.

Laurence se concentra profondément en mettant ses mains lumineuses au sol. Ce dernier trembla dangereusement où se trouvait les trois Mangemorts qui perdaient l'équilibre. Laurence se leva et d'un geste de la main, le plancher s'effondra sous eux. Le sol cessa de trembler. Elle avait maintenant perdu la moitié de son énergie magique. Ron la rejoignit en la remerciant et ils se battirent contre un Mangemort respectif. Elle vit du coin de l'œil, Greyback attaquer sauvagement Bill qui avait perdu sa baguette. Laurence leva la main vers eux et le loup-garou non transformé fut projeté plus loin, inconscient.

- Bill ?! appela Laurence toujours en continuant à se battre.

Il ne répondit pas, étant étendu au sol. Elle stupéfixa enfin son Mangemort et courut rejoindre Bill. Ron et Ginny la rejoignirent, inquiets.

- Ha mon dieu ! Bill !? dit Ginny.

- Il va bien, enfin pas si mal, dit Laurence. Couvrez-moi, pendant que je soigne le plus urgent !

Ron et Ginny se postèrent et attaquèrent ceux qui voulaient s'en prendre à eux. Laurence soigna les écorchures et les plaies les plus profondes. Elle soutira le plus de venin qu'elle put, même si Greyback n'était pas transformé, elle sentait qu'une substance parcourait Bill. Elle sentit un sort lui sillé les oreilles à plusieurs reprises, donc elle redoubla d'effort pour finir sa tâche le plus vite possible. Il y eut une forte explosion tout près d'eux, donc les trois furent projetés deux mètres plus loin. En reprenant leurs esprits, ils virent quatre Mangemorts montés dans les escaliers de la tour d'astronomie. Laurence mit un globe protecteur autour de Bill pour que rien ne l'atteigne.

« Laurence ! » cria Harry dans sons esprit.

Elle sursauta et neutralisa un Mangemort qui allait porter le coup fatal à Tonks.

« Harry, où es-tu ?»

« En haut de la tour d'astronomie et Malefoy est sur le point de tuer Dumbledore ! »

« Quoi ?!»

« Ne traîne pas !!»

Laurence fonça dans l'escalier avec Neville, Ron et Lupin. Brusquement, ils furent repoussés jusqu'au bas de l'escalier par une force invisible. Ils se relevèrent un peu sonnés.

- Ils ont du mettre une barrière pour que seulement eux puisse passer, constata Lupin.

- Il faut faire vite, Harry et Dumbledore ont besoin d'aide ! dit Laurence en remontant les marches.

- Harry et Albus sont là-haut ? s'étonna Lupin.

- Oui ! dit-elle en tentant plusieurs sortilèges pour briser la barrière. Je n'y arrive pas !

- Laisse-moi faire ! dit Lupin qui se mit à côté d'elle.

Deux Mangemorts arrivèrent derrière eux et stupéfixèrent Neville.

- Stupéfix ! cria Ron en atteignant un Mangemort de plein fouet.

Laurence descendit pour se placer au premier rang et le Mangemort fendit l'air de sa baguette comme s'il avait une épée. Il n'atteignit pas Laurence qui avait mis un mur translucide de protection. Il répéta son geste à répétition et avec rage. Laurence dut lâcher le mur à cours de force. Laurence et Ron reçurent une coupure sur leur bras droit.

- Stupéfix ! cria Lupin en envoyant le Mangemort face contre terre. Je ne peux pas briser la protection !

- Mais il faut y aller ! dit Laurence qui soignant son bras et celui de Ron.

Laurence envoya Neville dans le globe de Bill pour être hors de danger. Lupin alla au secours de Tonks et McGonagall qui étaient prises au piège. Hermione alla voir Luna, Seamus et Chourage qui étaient stupéfixées. Les autres s'engagèrent ou étaient déjà dans un rude combat. Rogue arriva enfin et monta dans la tour.

« Harry, ça va ? On ne peut pas monter à cause d'une barrière magique…» dit Laurence à Harry.

Il ne répondit pas, malgré ses appels.

- Merde… dit-elle tout haut.

Elle envoya son Mangemorts dans le décor et fila dans un couloir désert sur le même étage. Elle ouvrit une fenêtre et regarda le haut de la tour qui était plus loin à sa gauche. La Marque des Ténèbres était bien visible, ce qui alarma Laurence qui craignait le pire. Elle voyait plusieurs masses noires qui devaient être des Mangemorts et une autre blanche et bleu plus près des remparts. C'était sûrement Dumbledore, mais elle ne vit pas Harry. Il était peut-être stupéfixé ou même…

- Non, murmura Laurence, décidée à ne pas y croire. Sûrement pas !

Elle retourna sur les lieux du combat et ils étaient en train de perdre. Plus de la moitié d'entre eux étaient stupéfixés et Neville, qui avait repris ses esprits, avait le visage ensanglanté.

Soudainement, elle vit Rogue et Malefoy qui courraient en criant que c'était fini.

« Il est donc dans le coup.» pensa Laurence.

Elle les poursuivit du mieux qu'elle le put parmi les débris et les corps. Ils étaient déjà hors de vue lorsqu'elle tourna un coin d'un couloir. Elle s'arrêta en se protégeant d'une dizaine de maléfices que les Mangemorts, qui fuyaient autour d'elle, lui lançaient. Elle tomba à genou à cour d'énergie.

- Laurence ! cria Harry qui courrait vers elle.

Elle pointa dans la direction qu'ils avaient prise et Harry passa à côté d'elle suivant son indication. Elle se releva et retourna voir les autres. Ils restaient quelques Mangemorts qui étaient impliqués dans des duels animés. Elle vit Greyback qui fuyait dans un couloir à sa droite. Elle partit à sa poursuite pour faire payer ce qu'il avait fait à Bill. Elle lança un sort sans réussir à l'atteindre et elle entendit une puissante explosion au dessus de sa tête. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, qui lui sembla des heures, ce fut le noir total sur tous les plans.


	16. Ch16Une peur bleue et des imprévus

_Chapitre 16__ Une peur bleue et des imprévus_

Harry et ceux qui avaient participé au combat étaient à l'infirmerie près du lit de Bill. Il y avait également Neville, Dean, Ernie et Seamus qui dormaient paisiblement dans des lits respectifs. Harry vint voir l'état de Bill. Il était défiguré, presque méconnaissable. Il informa les autres de la mort de Dumbledore et tous devinrent terriblement accablés et secoués.

McGonagall, Molly, Fleur et Arthur arrivèrent et allèrent au chevet de Bill.

- Il a été très chanceux que Laurence ait agi immédiatement dans ses soins. Elle a pu complètement refermer les plaies importantes, ce que je n'aurais pas su faire en quelques secondes, dit Madame Pomfresh qui mettait une sorte de crème sur les plaies non guéries qui restaient.

- Où est-elle que je la remercie ? demanda Molly le visage en pleure.

- C'est vrai, je ne l'ai pas vu en venant ici, constata Hermione.

- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle poursuivait Greyback qui fuyait… dit Lupin.

- La connaissant, elle est sûrement en train de réparer les murs ou bien de rassurer les élèves avec mes collègues, dit Minerva.

Ils se racontèrent les évènements chacun de leur côté et ils entendirent Fumseck chanté mélancoliquement.

- Ça ne me surprendrait pas si Laure allait l'accompagner, dit Ron en souriant un peu.

Au fil de la conversation, les adolescents comprirent pourquoi Tonks était si négative, presque dépressive depuis quelques mois. Elle était amoureuse de Lupin qui croyait qu'elle méritait mieux que lui.

« Laure, où es-tu ? On est à l'infirmerie et il ne manque que toi, appela Harry. De plus, j'aurais une nouvelle importante à t'annoncer…Laure ? Tu m'entend ?... Laurence !? »

- Laure ne répond pas à mes appels, dit Harry aux autres.

- Elle a peut-être fermé son esprit comme elle le fait souvent, dit Ron.

- Mais elle l'avait ouvert lorsqu'on patrouillait, répliqua Hermione.

Hagrid entra en larmes et prévint Minerva qu'il avait transporté le corps de Dumbledore en lieu sûr. Les autres se retournèrent et virent qu'il tenait Laurence dans ses bras, sans force. Elle avait plusieurs égratignures et écorchures parmi les entailles dans ses vêtements. Madame Pomfresh vint la voir et ils la posèrent sur le lit le plus près.

- Je vais bien, dit Laurence, sans force.

Madame Pomfresh l'examina et remarqua qu'elle tremblait.

- Vous avez la jambe cassée, miss, dit-elle en prenant une potion dans son étagère murale.

- Je le sais, je vais arranger ça. Ne gaspillez pas vos potions pour ça, dit-elle en se redressant difficilement.

- Vous n'avez plus d'énergie pour faire quoi que ce soit, alors laissez-moi faire, insista Pompom en la forçant à se recoucher. Refaites vos forces plutôt ! De plus, vous êtes en état de choc, ma pauvre…

Laurence le savait et ferma les yeux, accablée. Elle but la potion pour sa jambe qui allait guérir en quelques minutes. Elle se mit soudainement à pleurer silencieusement, elle n'en pouvait plus.

- Qu'y a-t-il, miss ? demanda Madame Pomfresh au dessus d'elle, compatissante.

- Euh… Je… dit difficilement Laurence qui tremblait.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny s'approchèrent.

- Je…

- Où l'avez-vous trouvée, Hagrid, pour qu'elle soit dans un tel état de choc ? demanda Hermione qui s'assit près d'elle.

- Elle était évanouie sous des décombres, dit-il, attristé.

- Nom de dieu… dit Ginny.

- Que s'est-il passé, Laure ? demanda Harry.

- Je… courais après Greyback et ensuite… il y a eu une explosion juste au dessus de moi, dit-elle. Je n'ai rien pu faire, tout devint noir, froid et douleur… Je… Je croyais que j'allais y reste, que c'était fini puisque la Marque est annonciatrice de mort… Je croyais que c'était moi qui…

Elle mit ses mains tremblantes sur son visage humide et Hermione la prit des bras pour la consolée.

- Ce fût plutôt D… commença Harry pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, mais il reçu un violent coup de coude de Ginny dans les côtes.

- Ce n'est pas le moment… murmura-t-elle en le regardant avec un regard grave.

- Bon, allez-vous en ! Elle a énormément besoin de repos, dit Madame Pomfresh en administrant à Laurence une puissante potion pour la calmer.

Ils retournèrent au chevet de Bill.

Le cœur de Laurence battait trop et sa respiration saccadée devint insupportable. La potion fit effet et elle s'endormit en arrêtant tranquillement de trembler.

- Les effets du Felix s'étaient dissipés lorsqu'elle a été enseveli, selon vous ? demanda Harry qui ne comprenait pas.

- Euh… À vrai dire…Elle n'en a pas pris… annonça Hermione, gênée.

- Quoi ?!

- Elle voulait que l'on ait plus de temps de chance. Elle disait qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin, dit Ron en tentant de justifier les choses.

- Voyons ! s'exclama Harry. Vous n'avez vraiment pas insisté !

- Oui, on l'a fait ! répliqua Hermione. Mais elle nous a pris par surprise en mettant le reste de la potion dans la bouche de Ron.

- Elle nous a même menacés de sa baguette, ajouta Ginny.

- Elle prend trop de risque…

- Elle se soucie des autres tout simplement, dit Hermione.

- Mais regarde où ça l'a mener !

- Disons que ce n'est rien comparé à l'année précédente, dit Ron.

Harry ne pouvait pas le contredire.

- De plus, attend qu'elle soit totalement remise pour lui dire, lui conseilla Ginny.

Il acquiesça et McGonagall l'emmena dans le bureau du directeur qui était maintenant le sien désormais. Il ne lui dit rien sur les Horcruxes.

Pendant ce temps, Madame Pomfresh laissa Laurence et retourna voir Bill.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Molly.

- Elle s'en remettra assez rapidement, répondit-elle. Elle a eu de la chance dans sa malchance. De plus, tous ceux qui sont ici couchés lui doivent la vie.

Le lendemain après-midi, tous purent sortir de l'infirmerie sauf Bill. Laurence qui se sentait mieux retrouva Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny près du lac sous le grand hêtre.

- Hey ! Ça va, Laure ? demanda Ron.

Elle acquiesça et vint s'asseoir, silencieuse. Harry ouvrit la bouche et Laurence le devança sans l'avoir vu, car elle avait les yeux fixés sur la pelouse.

- Je le sais, Harry, dit-elle. McGonagall me la dit en sortant de l'infirmerie. C'est frappant comme la vie est fragile parfois…

Elle se força pour ne pas pleurer.

- Je suis d'accord… approuva Harry.

Un silence tomba.

- D'autres gens sont morts ? demanda Ron à Hermione qui lisait la Gazette.

- Non, personne à part quatre Mangemorts grâce à Laurence, dit-elle.

- Quatre ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est affreux !

- Voyons, ce n'était que des Mangemorts ! dit Ron.

- Tout de même, c'est des vies humaines…

- Tu as bien changé en si peu de temps face à la mort, constata Ginny, assise contre les jambes d'Harry.

- J'ai cru l'être, donc je crois que toutes âmes ont de la valeur… que toutes les vies sont fragiles…

- Parle pour toi, tes Mangemorts ont eu ce qu'ils méritaient, dit Ron.

- Peut-être… dit tout simplement Laurence qui n'était pas tout à fait d'accord.

Ginny partit rejoindre ses amis en donnant un baiser à Harry. Ron et Laurence avaient manqué l'acte. Harry raconta à Laurence ce qui s'était passé pour l'Horcruxe et Rogue. Elle fut scandalisée.

- Qui est R.A.B. ? demanda-t-elle.

- Aucune idée, répondit Harry.

- J'ai fait des recherches à la bibliothèque et il existe deux hommes qui avaient ces initiales, dit Hermione. Par contre, ils n'ont aucun lien avec Vous-Savez-Qui. De plus, j'ai découvert que la mère de Rogue était une sorcière, Eileen Prince, et que son père était un moldu.

- Cela explique son surnom, constata Laurence.

La pénombre tomba peu à peu et Laurence s'étendit dans l'herbe.

- Au moins, Harry, Dumbledore t'a dit ce que tu devais faire pour les Horcruxes, dit Laurence. C'est tellement impossible… Rogue ne ferait pas une telle chose…

- Et bien, il l'a fait ! dit Harry qui sentait toujours sa rancœur contre Rogue au fond de lui.

Le lendemain, ils allèrent à l'enterrement de Dumbledore près du lac. Lors du discours parlant de Dumbledore, Laurence quitta son siège pour se diriger vers la forêt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? murmura Harry, surpris.

Laurence lui fit signe de se taire et disparut dans la nature. Un plus tard, les sirènes sortirent à la surface de l'eau en entament un chant étrange, mais mélancolique. Ils virent un peu plus loin sur l'eau, Laurence en robe médiéval rouge qui chantait avec les êtres de l'eau. Elle marcha jusqu'à eux, toujours sur l'eau ce qui en surpris plusieurs. Les centaures lancèrent un nuage de flèches pour rendre hommage au sorcier disparu. Les sirènes et Laurence se retirèrent et la cérémonie se poursuivit. Laurence se rassit quelques minutes plus tard.

- C'était très beau, murmura Ginny de l'autre côté d'Harry.

- Merci, dit-elle en lui souriant.

Laurence versa quelques larmes et voulu prendre la main d'Harry pour se réconforter, mais elle constata qu'il tenait déjà celle de Ginny. Cela aurait été assez inapproprié, donc elle fit semblant de se gratter la joue.

La cérémonie prit fin et Harry emmena Ginny un peu plus loin pour lui parler. En se retournant, Laurence vit Hermione qui pleurait sur l'épaule de Ron, puis elle vint serrer Laurence dans ses bras. Elles séchèrent leurs larmes.

Un peu plus tard, Ginny quitta Harry, elle semblait triste. Scrimgeour vint tenter de soutirer des informations à Harry sans succès. Il rejoignit Laurence, Ron et Hermione sous le grand hêtre.

- Elle l'a mal pris… dit-il en s'asseyant.

- Qui ça ? demanda Laurence.

- C'est un peu normal, elle t'a aimé et attendu pendant tant d'années, dit Hermione. Elle finira par comprendre un jour…

Laurence comprit qu'ils parlaient de Ginny qu'il venait de quitter pour sa propre sécurité.

- Même si l'école rouvre, je ne viendrai pas, annonça Harry en regardant le château.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Laurence.

- Je savais que tu dirais cela, dit Hermione.

- Tu partiras à la recherche des Horcruxes restants, c'est bien ça ? demanda Laurence.

- Oui, je vais rester un court moment chez les Dursley et j'irai ensuite à Godric's Hollow, répondit Harry.

- On te rejoindra chez les Dursley, dit Ron.

- Quoi ? Non ! s'exclama Harry.

- Harry, tu ne penses tout de même pas faire ce voyage tout seul ? dit Laurence.

- On te suivra où que tu ailles, Harry, dit Hermione.

- Mais avant, vous devez tous venir au mariage de Bill et Fleur, dit Ron.

Ils lui sourirent et Harry céda. Une heure plus tard, ils embarquèrent dans le Poudlard express et retournèrent chacun chez eux pour un court moment indéterminé.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Harry, Ron et Laurence passèrent leur examen de Transplanage avec succès.

À la fin juillet, les Dursley quittèrent la maison pour leur sécurité. Ils furent escortés par deux Aurors en un lieu secret. Harry prépara ses bagages et alla accueillirent sa garde rapprochée dans le jardin. Il y avait Fol Œil, Tonks, Lupin, Arthur, Kingsley, Bill, Laurence, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Hagrid et Mondingus. Laurence et Hermione allèrent serrer Harry dans leurs bras et Ron lui donna d'amicales tapes dans le dos. Ils entrèrent pour pouvoir parler de la procédure. Tonks et Lupin apprirent à Harry qu'ils s'étaient mariés.

- Bon, nous avons un horaire chargé, donc je fais faire ça court, dit Maugrey. Nous pensons que le ministère a été infiltré, donc, si nous utilisons le réseau de cheminées, le transplanage ou un Portoloin dans cette maison, ils le sauront. Le dernier moyen qu'il nous reste c'est la moto d'Hagrid, les balais et les Sombrals. Nous avons répandu une rumeur d'une fuite dans deux jours, mais connaissant Tu-Sais-Qui, nous devons nous attendre à une attaque possible. Nous allons ensuite nous rendre dans différentes maisons protégées pour ensuite être transportés par Portoloin au Terrier.

- Mais, s'il y a une attaque, ils vont me reconnaître parmi les 14, dit Harry.

- Ils en verront 7, dit Fol Œil en sortant de sa poche un flacon de Polynectar.

Harry refusa de donner ses cheveux pour ne pas en mettre 6 autres en danger. Les autres finirent par le convaincre et les 6 élus se mirent en ligne pour recevoir la potion. Il y avait, Ron, Hermione, les jumeaux, Laurence et Mondingus.

- Je te préviens, Dubois, tu ne dois pas utiliser ta magie, car ils te reconnaîtront immédiatement. Tu sais que Tu-Sais-Qui te convoite. Alors ne gâche pas tout, dit Maugrey lorsque ce fut au tour de Laurence. Tu as ta baguette ?

Elle acquiesça à ses dires qu'il ne cessait de lui répéter depuis deux jours.

- Tu dois également prononcer tes sortilèges et monter sur un Sombral, car tu es trop habile sur un balai. Rogue leur a sûrement dit tout à ton sujet, continua-t-il. Nous avons encore besoin de toi, alors fait gaffe !

- Oui ! soupira-t-elle avant de boire la potion.

Les 6 se transformèrent en Harry.

- Laurence… dit Maugrey.

Un des Harry présenta ses mains lumineuses aux 5 autres qui se prirent tous les mains en formant un cercle. Sa lumière se transféra à chacun et tous se trouvèrent vêtus avec les mêmes vêtements que portait le vrai Harry à l'instant. Maugrey donna des lunettes et des bagages identiques à chaque Harry.

- Bon, voici les duo : Harry et Hagrid, Mondingus et moi, Arthur et Fred, George et Remus, Bill et Laurence, Ron et Tonks et Hermione et Kingsley, dit Maugrey.

Ils sortirent et montèrent leur monture. Ils s'élancèrent dans les airs tous ensemble. Laurence s'accrocha à Bill et au Sombral avec une drôle de d'impression. Elle sortit sa baguette.

Soudainement, ils virent une trentaine de Mangemorts sur des balais qui les entouraient. Les éclairs vertes et rouges s'entremêlèrent et Laurence se mit à attaquer tout comme Bill. Certains réussirent à percer les lignes et les autres zigzaguaient pour éviter les sorts. C'était le cas de Bill et Laurence. Brusquement, ils virent Ding transplané et Maugrey tomber de son balai, mort. Ils réussirent à percer les lignes, mais une demi-douzaine de Mangemorts les poursuivit.

- Fait demi-tour ! Il faut aller chercher Fol Œil ! cria Laurence.

- Certainement pas avec cette bande là ! dit-il en regardant derrière eux.

Pendants plusieurs minutes, ils lancèrent plusieurs sorts et réussirent à en arrêter deux. Les quatre autres se rapprochaient dangereusement.

- _Avada Kedavra !_ cria l'un d'eux.

- _Protego !_ cria Laurence.

Le Mangemort tomba de son balai, mort.

- _Stupéfix !_ cria Bill à plusieurs reprises.

Il en toucha un. Soudainement, Voldemort passa près d'eux en fixant Laurence qui ferma son esprit à double tour. Il lui sourit, malicieux.

- Salut, l'intrus ! dit-il juste avant de disparaître lorsque Laurence levait sa baguette.

- Ce n'est pas lui ! cria la voix de Rogue.

La colère monta en elle et cria _«Stupéfix !»_ sans réussir à l'atteindre. Il disparut.

- On arrive ! Tiens bon ! dit Bill en lançant un sort sans toucher personne.

Le Sombral baissa en altitude et Laurence glissa un peu.

- Tu es à moi, Dubois ! cria l'un des Mangemort. Ava…

Soudainement, il disparut et le Sombral atterrit dans la cour d'une maison en brique blanche. Ils débarquèrent de leur monture. Laurence se rendit compte qu'elle avait mal aux jambes à force d'avoir forcé pour se tenir sur le Sombral. Une vieille femme au regard bleuté vint à leur rencontre. C'était une Auror de l'Ordre.

- Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-elle.

Ils acquiescèrent et elle vit qu'ils avaient que quelques égratignures rien de plus.

- Votre Portoloin vient de partir il y a peine une minute… dit-elle, désolée.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Bill.

- Ce serait trop risqué de repartir avec le Sombral, dit Laurence qui regardait le ciel, inquiète.

- Et de transplaner… dit Bill.

Laurence remarqua pour la première fois qu'elle avait repris son apparence.

- Mais je peux transplaner moi ! dit Laurence qui pensait à une idée.

- Tu n'as pas entendu ce que je viens de dire ! dit Bill.

- Je veux dire mon transplanage par ma magie ! Le ministère ne peut pas le détecté !

- En êtes-vous sûre ? demanda la vieille dame.

- Vous connaissez mal, Laurence, dit Bill. Elle a des pouvoirs insoupçonnés.

- Je n'en doute pas, dit-elle en souriant. Allez-y, filez. Les autres doivent êtres mort d'inquiétude.

- Merci, madame, dit Bill avant de mettre ses mains dans celle lumineuses de Laurence.

Elle se concentra et les deux disparurent dans d'épais voiles filandreux et blancs. La destination était loin.

Dans la cour du Terrier, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Kingsley, Tonks et Lupin surveillaient le ciel attendant l'arrivée des deux derniers retardataires.

Soudainement, des étincelles blanches descendirent du ciel devant le petit groupe qui serrait leurs baguettes. Les étincelles devinrent de gros voiles blancs. Laurence et Bill apparurent. À peine que Laurence reprenait ses esprits, Hermione lui sauta dans les bras. Kingsley ramena Hermione derrière lui et pointa sa baguette sur les arrivants. Il vérifia que c'était bien Bill et quand ce fut autour de Laurence :

- Vous ne croyez pas que je viens juste de démontrer que c'est moi, dit-elle, les mains levées. Je peux transplaner dans mes propres protections.

- D'accord, ça va ! dit Kingsley avant de partir.

Fleur était dans les bras de Bill, tandis que Laurence annonça et raconta pour Fol Œil et Ding. Ils demeurèrent ébahis devant une telle horrible nouvelle. Mrs Weasley les rejoignit.

- Laurence ! J'aurais besoin de tes soins, c'est urgent ! dit-elle le visage humide. George a … perdu une oreille.

- Nom de dieu ! dit Laurence en courant à l'intérieur avec Molly.

Elle s'agenouilla près de lui qui était sur le divan entouré des autres Weasley. Elle inspecta la profonde fissure, Molly avait déjà arrêté l'hémorragie. Les autres entrèrent. Laurence approcha ses mains lumineuses et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la plaie. Elle recula brusquement en tomba à la renverse. La peur se traduisait dans ses yeux et sa respiration devint saccadée.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Arthur, intrigué.

Laurence se releva en fixant George, craintive, et recula jusqu'au mur de la cuisine.

- Sa blessure n'est pas si effrayante que ça, dit Lupin qui ne la comprenait pas. Tu as vu pire…

- Ce n'est pas cela, dit-elle, enfin. Non… Je ne peux pas ! Il a été atteint par le Sectumsempra !

- Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Tonks.

Laurence sourit sans joie et détourna son regard vers la fenêtre pour éviter de croiser celui de tous les autres qui la fixaient.

- Laurence, je t'en supplie ! dit Molly en s'approchant, implorante. Rend lui simplement son oreille, c'est tout ce que je te demande…

- Je ne peux pas… murmura-t-elle en regardant Molly avec peine.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Fred. Tu peux faire des miracles, Laurence. Alors pourquoi refuses-tu de faire quelque chose d'aussi banale ?

- Justement ce que vous me demandez c'est inhumain… dit-elle qui se sentait obligée de révéler son important secret. Seulement pour moi… Je ne peux rien pour lui, c'est tout…

- Je n'accepterai pas une telle réponse. Donne-nous des explications claires ! demanda Molly.

- Allons, laissez-la ! dit Harry qui se mit entre Laurence et tous les autres qui ne comprenaient rien. Elle a une excellente raison de ne pas pouvoir le soigner. Elle le voudrait de tout son coeur, j'en suis persuadé, mais elle… n'a pas la capacité de soigner ce… type de blessure.

- Alors montre-nous pourquoi tu n'y arrives pas ? On pourrait t'aider, demanda Bill.

- Si vous voulez que je me retrouve dans le même état que Fol Œil, c'est la solution, dit-elle en sortant dans le jardin.

- Quoi !? s'exclamèrent plusieurs.

- Tenter de guérir le Sectumsempra la tuerais ? demanda Lupin, incrédule.

- Exactement… murmura Harry en sortant à son tour.

- Donc c'est ce fameux unique sortilège qui peut la tuer, murmura Hermione à l'oreille de Ron.

Les yeux de Ron s'agrandirent, surpris.

- Merci, Harry… dit Laurence qui regardait la Lune quand Harry la rejoignit.

Il lui sourit en guise de : «De rien».

- Il le saura un jour ou l'autre… dit-elle.

- Je ne vois pas comment ? Personne ici ne te vendra, Laure, affirma Harry.

Hermione et Ron les rejoignirent.

- Au moins cette information n'est sûrement pas dans ses priorités, dit Ron.

- On ne sait jamais, Ron ! dit Hermione qui se retourna ensuite vers son amie. Tu peux avoir confiance en nous, Laure !

Elle lui sourit étant peu convaincue du silence éternel de ce secret. Ils rentrèrent et tous burent à la mémoire de Fol Œil.

« Ne songe même pas à vouloir partir après tout ce que nous avons mis en œuvre pour ta sécurité » dit Laurence dans la tête d'Harry.

« Tu lis mes pensées maintenant ?! »

« Non, je les devance pour t'éviter de faire quelque chose sur un coup de tête.» dit-elle.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Harry eut énormément mal à sa cicatrice et fut conscient d'une scène où Voldemort déchaînait sa colère contre Ollivander. Il voulait savoir pourquoi la baguette de Lucius, qui était maintenant en sa possession, s'était détruite à cause d'Harry.

Harry raconta à Ron, Hermione et Laurence dans un coin du salon ce qu'il avait vu. Laurence parla avant Hermione qui allait le recouvrir de reproches à propos de l'occlumancie.

- Tu dois t'exercer, Harry, lui conseilla-t-elle.

- Je sais, murmura-t-il sans conviction.

Ils virent Bill et Arthur quitter la maison pour aller récupérer le corps de Maugrey. Molly et Ginny soignèrent George du milieu qu'elles le purent et il s'en remit rapidement.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, le quatuor se fit questionner, surtout par Molly, sur leur mission secrète. Ils ne dirent rien et Harry songeait à partir tout de suite après le mariage lorsqu'il aura 17 ans. Après ses interrogatoires sans succès, Mrs Weasley fit énormément travailler les quatre adolescents, presque tous adultes, dans les préparatifs du mariage qui, comme par un curieux hasard, se retrouvèrent séparés les uns des autres. Cela dura deux jours entiers. Bill leur annonça qu'il n'avait pas réussi à retrouver le corps de Maugrey.

Deux jours avant le mariage, Molly s'absenta et le quatuor put se parler enfin dans la chambre de Ron et d'Harry. Ils parlèrent de Fol Œil et Hermione pleura sa tristesse. Ron se rua pour la consoler avant les deux autres. Elle sécha ses larmes et fit le tri dans les livres qu'ils allaient emporter. Harry revint sur leur décision de l'accompagner et Hermione lui raconta ce qu'elle avait fait pour isoler ses parents du danger pour leur sécurité.

- En plus, Laurence n'a même pas réussi à convaincre ses parents de s'isoler et elle est ici avec nous ! rajouta Hermione en versant quelques larmes.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Harry en se tournant vers Laurence, tandis que Ron consolait encore une fois Hermione.

Laurence baissa les yeux, mais décida d'affronter le regard de son «petit» frère.

- C'est exact, ma mère est propriétaire d'une boutique importante et mon père travaille au ministère. Ils ne veulent pas quitter leur emploi et fuirent comme des lâches comme ils disent. Ils ne veulent pas que je leur modifie la mémoire pour certains détails importants me concernant, dit-elle en tentant de retenir ses larmes. Ils disent qu'ils ne diront rien sous tous les types de tortures, mais…connaissant Voldemort… J'ai certaines craintes… De plus, ils ne voulaient pas que je les quitte…Je n'ai jamais été aussi argumentatrice de toute ma vie…Donc tout ce que j'ai pu faire pour eux, c'est d'enfouir les informations importantes dans le plus creux de leur mémoire, le plus inaccessible possible. Ensuite, j'ai protégé notre maison de tous les sorts possibles. Au moins, je ne leur ai pas du tout parler de la chasse aux Horcruxes ou bien d'une simple mission ou quoi que ce soit te concernant, Harry. Nous nous sommes entendu pour faire croire au ministère et à Poudlard que je serai soudainement repartie en Finlande pour poursuivre mes études dans ma langue maternelle et pour retrouver mes origines. Nous avons tout mis en œuvre pour que l'on puisse partir sans problèmes et sans soupçons, Harry. Alors, s'il te plait, cesse de remettre en question notre décision. Nous sommes avec toi jusqu'à la mort – Elle ne put s'empêcher d'échapper un petit sourire. – enfin à 100.

Harry lui sourit légèrement, gêné et honteux.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il.

- Ça va… dit-elle en souriant pour l'encourager.

Ron alla lui monter la goule qui allait prendre sa place dans la famille dès qu'il serait parti. Sa famille fera croire qu'il est atteint de l'Éclabouille. Hermione continua de classer les livres et Laurence commença à regarder la liste des choses essentielles à avoir. Hermione montra aux trois autres des livres parlant des Horcruxes qu'elle avait «emprunter» dans le bureau de Dumbledore après l'enterrement. Elle leur apprit que pour détruire un Horcruxes il fallait utiliser un moyen pour que l'Horcruxes ne soit plus capable de se reconstituer. Il fallait donc quelque chose de très puissant et irréversible. Molly les interrompit et ils allèrent trier les cadeaux. Les Delacour arrivèrent et le quatuor tenta à plusieurs reprises de se retrouver seul sans vraiment y arriver.

Le jour de l'anniversaire d'Harry arriva et en descendant dans la cuisine avec Ron, il vit une pile de cadeau qui l'attendait. Tous lui souhaitèrent bonne fête et déjeunèrent. Harry dit à Laurence et à Hermione ce qu'il avait eu de Ron ; un livre sur la drague. Lorsqu'ils remontaient pour porter ses cadeaux dans sa chambre :

- Cela me surprend que vous ayez si peu confiance en vos meilleures amies pour vous donner quelques recommandations sur la drague, dit Laurence en souriant.

- Voyons, ça n'a rien à voir, dit Ron. Ce livre est un vrai répertoire qui se traîne bien sur soi, c'est tout.

- Ce n'était pas du tout un reproche, Ron, dit Laurence.

Le soir arriva et tous s'installèrent sur une longue table placée à l'extérieur, car il y avait trop de monde pour tous entrer dans la cuisine. Arthur arriva en retard avec monsieur le ministre. Ce dernier demanda à Harry, Ron, Hermione et Laurence s'ils pouvaient parler en privé. Ils allèrent au salon en craignant le pire. Scrimgeour procéda à la lecture du testament de Dumbledore. Il légua le premier Vif d'or qu'Harry avait attrapé et l'épée de Godric Gryffondor qui appartenait à l'école, donc il ne put lui donner. Hermione reçu un livre de contes écrit en runes et Ron eut son célèbre Déluminateur.

- «À miss Laurence Amélia Dubois, je lègue une fiole d'élixir de méditation finlandaise pour qu'elle puisse ouvrir les portes de son esprit au bonheur de la relaxation.» Voilà, miss, dit le ministre en lui tendant un flacon de cristal contenant un liquide bleu ciel.

Il les questionna sur pourquoi Dumbledore leur avait légué quelque chose à eux et de tels objets. Ils répondirent qu'ils n'en savaient rien et c'était vrai. Il partit et les quatre allèrent manger en chantant bonne fête à Harry.

À la fin de la soirée, Harry demanda par télépathie à Laurence de venir avec Hermione dans leur chambre quand tous seraient couchés. Elle passa le message à Hermione. Le moment venu, elles quittèrent leur chambre en silence et entra dans celle des garçons. Hermione leva sa baguette vers la porte et Laurence, sa main lumineuse. Elles voulaient toute les deux mettre un sortilège d'Assourdissement en même temps. Elles rirent silencieusement en se regardant. Laurence lui fit signe de le faire et son amie le fit. Ils examinèrent leurs objets et Harry mit son Vif dans sa bouche comme la première fois quand il l'avait attrapé. Ils virent des inscriptions apparaîtrent : «Je m'ouvre au terme».

- Maintenant, il faut le trouver ce fameux terme, dit Laurence, un peu déçue. En tout cas, Dumbledore a tout mis en œuvre pour que ce soit seulement nous qui découvrions la véritable utilité de ces objets.

- Il est cinglé ! dit Ron. Si le ministère n'a pas réussi à trouver quoique ce soit d'inhabituel, comment va-t-on réussir ?

- Ne le traite pas de la sorte ! Il est brillant ! répliqua Laurence.

- Oui, quand on voit ce qu'il t'adonner ! dit Ron.

- Cesse de critiquer ! dit-elle. Cet élixir renferme sûrement quelques chose, autre qu'il soit relaxant. Je vais l'étudier cette nuit même !

- Tu ne peux pas, on a une grosse journée demain, dit Hermione.

- Une heure de moins en sommeil ne m'empêchera pas d'être en forme, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit de Ron. De plus, je ne sais même pas si je dois la boire ou la faire brûler…

Elle examina la fiole et se décida à l'ouvrir précautionneusement.

- Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'une telle élixir de mon pays, dit-elle avant de la sentir et elle toussa. C'est fort, mais l'odeur est agréable si on ne met pas son nez trop près.

Elle toussota encore avec l'odeur dans le nez.

- Ça sent la lavande, mais avec un petit quelque chose de sucré, dit-elle.

- Passe ! dit Ron tendant le bras.

Elle lui passa et la renifla à plusieurs reprises sans être gêné par l'odeur.

- Euh…Il n'y a aucune odeur, Laure ! s'étonna Ron en la passant à Harry et à Hermione.

Ils ne sentirent rien.

- Voyons, je n'ai pas halluciné ! dit Laurence qui ressentit à la même odeur forte.

- C'est étrange, dit Hermione. Par contre, cela prouve que toi seul peux déceler son secret.

Elle approuva et elles allèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain après-midi, les invités commencèrent à arriver. Harry avait pris l'apparence du «cousin Barny» pour sa sécurité. Ron, les jumeaux et lui guidaient les invités jusqu'à leur place désignée. Le chapiteau était presque plein et Hermione arriva dans une belle robe lilas. Ron la complimenta et Harry remarqua Laurence qui courrait les rejoindre en tenant les pends de sa longue robe.

- Désolée d'être en retard, dit-elle en reprenant son souffle. Je vérifiais mes sortilèges de protection.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu arrive juste à temps, dit Ron.

- Tourna sur toi-même, demanda Hermione qui regardait sa robe.

Elle tournoya et le bas de sa robe virevolta. Elle avait un bustier bleu ciel brodé de motifs dorés et la jupe était ample et bleu ciel. Elle avait sa traditionnelle tresse française orné de fleurs bleus. Elle avait des sandales noires assorties.

- Tu es superbe, Laurie-Fly ! dit Harry en la contemplant.

- C'est vrai ! rajouta Ron.

- Merci, dit-elle dont les joues devinrent rosées.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir et la cérémonie se passa très bien. Les chaises se poussèrent, laissant place à la piste de danse. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à la table de Luna. Quand cette dernière partit, Krum vint prendre sa place ce qui fit rougir les oreilles de Ron. Il invita soudainement Hermione à danser et Krum informa les deux autres que Mr Lovegood portait le symbole de Grindelwald, le mage noir qui fut vaincu par Dumbledore. Harry trouva qui était Gregorovitch, l'homme que Voldemort cherchait. Il l'avait vu la dernière fois que sa cicatrice lui fit mal. C'était un fabricant de baguettes. Krum les laissa et Molly fit signe à Laurence de venir.

- Oh ! C'est à mon tour ! dit Laurence en se levant.

- Pour quoi ? s'étonna Harry.

- Regarde sur la scène avec les musiciens et tu comprendras ! dit-elle en lui souriant.

Elle disparut dans la foule et la musique s'arrêta. Laurence monta sur la scène, devant le micro et tous les danseurs la regardaient. Gênée, elle prit la parole.

- Bonjour à tous ! Je dédie cette chanson d'amour celte aux nouveaux mariés, Bill et Fleur, qui méritent tout le bonheur du monde !

Tous applaudirent et Laurence sourit aux mariés. Elle entama sa chanson douce et mélodieuse dans un ancien irlandais. Les couples dansèrent un slow ou une valse lente. Harry se sentit léger comme un nuage transporté par la légère brise de la voix de Laurence. Il regarda les autres qui étaient assis et ils semblaient être dans le même état second que lui. Après cinq minutes, Laurence termina sa chanson et tous applaudirent. Les jumeaux, Ron, Hermione et Fleur crièrent plus fort et la sifflèrent. Laurence descendit de la scène, très gênée par tant d'attention. Son teint était rose vif. Avant d'entamer la nouvelle danse, Bill et Fleur envoyèrent la main à Laurence et lui dire merci. Elle leur renvoya la main et vint se rasseoir auprès d'Harry, seul. Elle lui vola une gorgée de sa Bièraubeurre et soupira, soulagée.

- Arrête de chanter, tu nous as tous envoûtés ! dit Harry, farceur.

- Je vais le prendre pour un compliment ! dit Laurence en lui souriant.

- Ta voix est étrange, car elle nous rend heureux ou nous apaise de tous stress, dit Ron en arrivant avec Hermione. C'est un compliment !

- Tant mieux ! dit-elle.

- Aller, venez danser ! les invita Hermione.

- Je suis partante ! dit Laurence en se levant. Vient Barny !

- Non, merci ! dit Harry. La danse ce n'est pas mon truc…

Ron ramena Hermione sur la piste.

- Vient t'éclater un peu ! dit Laurence.

Harry évita son regard.

- Aller ! dit-elle en le tirant par le bras pour le faire lever à contrecoeur. Pour ta petite sœur !

- Je ne veux pas te marcher sur les pieds !

- Je m'en fiche ! dit-elle en l'entraînant sur la piste près de Ron et d'Hermione. Profites-en pour le peu de temps qu'on a…

Les quatre dansèrent.

- Le peu de temps qu'on a ? répéta Harry.

Le sourire de Laurence disparut un peu et la chanson changea de rythme, les obligeant à ce mettre en couple.

- Je vais t'expliquer, dit-elle en mettant une main dans celle d'Harry et l'autre sur son épaule.

Ils se rapprochèrent pour que personne d'autres ne les entende. Harry se sentit un peu mal à l'aise d'être aussi près d'elle.

- Depuis environ une semaine, je suis nettement plus sensible à la perception des évènements à venir et aux manifestations du mal, murmura-t-elle à son oreille. J'ignore pourquoi mais c'est devenu bien pire lorsque j'ai senti l'élixir.

- Il te donnerait plus de pouvoir ? s'étonna Harry.

- Non, non ! Mais on dirait que ça les stimule davantage… J'ai hâte de l'analyser, mais ce ne sera pas avant un bon moment…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai senti que l'on partirait très bientôt. Le mal se fait de plus en plus menaçant dans mon esprit. C'est pour ça que Hermione et moi, on a préparé nos bagages il y a des jours pour être prêts à toutes éventualités… On s'est séparés les bagages pour…

Elle figea soudainement et regarda ses mains, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Ha non ! J'ai oublier mon sac à main ! dit-elle, paniquée. Je pars le chercher !

- Mais ce n'est qu'un sac à main, Laurence ! dit Harry en la voyant courir jusqu'à la maison.

Harry quitta la piste et alla s'asseoir avec Muriel et Mr Doge. Il apprit un tas de chose sur les Dumbledore, mais il ne savait pas quelles versions étaient vraies.

Laurence courut jusque dans sa chambre et prit le petit sac à main noir qui était sur son lit. Son cœur battait fort et sa respiration s'accéléra, ce n'était pas à cause qu'elle avait couru. Quelque chose approchait et ce n'était pas une personne. Laurence descendit à la cuisine. Elle tenta de se calmer en se concentrant et en s'épongeant le visage d'eau. Elle retrouva un peu son calme quand elle entendit la foule criée. Elle sortit, la baguette dans sa main, son sac dans l'autre. La foule fuyait, mais il n'y avait rien à fuir. Ils arrivaient, ça ne pouvait être qu'eux. Elle ne pouvait pas combattre avec un sac dans une main. Alors elle le mit à la seule place où elle serait sûr de ne pas le perdre : dans son bustier, collé sur ses côtes. Elle entendit un bruit sourd ; ses protections venaient de céder autour du Terrier, comme celles de l'Ordre. Des dizaines de Mangemorts apparurent et attaquèrent. Laurence courut jusqu'au chapiteau en neutralisant deux Mangemorts qui se trouvaient sur sa route. Elle vit Harry, Ron et Hermione disparaîtrent un peu plus loin. Ils étaient partis sans elle.

- Non !! cria Laurence.

Elle se retourna et attaqua du mieux qu'elle le put, parmi les gens qui fuyaient autour d'elle. Les Weasley, ceux qu'elle connaissait, et tous les membres de l'Ordre qui était là attaquaient.

Plus d'une demi-heure passèrent, ce qui semblait une éternité. Plusieurs personnes se retrouvèrent inertes au sol. Laurence avait perdu beaucoup de son énergie face aux Mangemorts qui voulaient absolument sa peau. Elle en neutralisa une demi-douzaine et en tua quelques-uns avec sa magie. Arthur vint la voir.

- Vient, on va se réfugier chez tante Muriel ! cria-t-il, pendant que Laurence mettait un globe protecteur autour d'eux.

- Non, je dois rejoindre Harry, Ron et Hermione ! Je ne peux pas les laisser prendre la maison et tuer tous ces gens !

- Viens seulement soigner les blessés ensuite, nous te laisserons partir, promis ! De plus, tu ne dois pas te faire avoir par Tu-Sais-Qui, tu comptes pour beaucoup !

- D'accord ! dit Laurence en enlevant sa protection. Juste une seconde !

Laurence se concentra avec ses dernières forces, ses yeux devinrent des émeraudes et une bourrasque souffla pendant une seconde. Il y eut un bruit sourd provenant du sol et une puissante onde de choc balaya les Mangemorts qui étaient 20 mètres à la ronde. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à revenir, alors Laurence prit la main d'Arthur et transplanèrent.

Ils entrèrent dans une grande maison ancestrale et dans le grand salon où se trouvait les Weasley. Molly la prit dans ses bras.

- Qui est blessé ? demanda Laurence en la lâchant.

- Ginny a un bras cassé et Charlie a une écorchure béante sur la jambe. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, mais ce n'est pas suffisant, dit-elle en séchant ses larmes.

Laurence alla les voir et les soigna sans problème. Charlie fut surpris en la voyant agir pour la première fois. Après une dizaine de minutes, elle avait fini.

- Comment pourrais-je jamais te remercier ? demanda Molly.

Elle lui sourit sans répondre, épuisée.

- Tu peux partir, Laurence, dit Arthur. Tu as fait ta part, merci !

- Quoi ? Non, elle ne va pas rejoindre les trois autres ! s'exclama Molly.

- La seule façon de me remercier est de me laisser aller les rejoindre, di Laurence.

Molly soupira.

- Alors soit prudente ! Dit au trois autres que je les embrasse, dit-elle en la prenant encore une fois dans ses bras.

- Laure, comment vas-tu faire pour les retracer ? demanda Bill.

- Je vais tenter plusieurs endroits, dit-elle. Au revoir tout le monde et soyez prudent !

- Toi aussi ! dit Mr Weasley. Bonne chance !

- Au revoir ! dirent les autres.

Elle sortit de la maison et ajouta de la protection à cette dernière. Elle ne savait pas trop par où commencer à chercher. Elle disparut dans ses voiles blancs pour apparaître devant la maison d'Hermione. Il n'y avait personne. Elle alla au Chaudron Baveur, en faisant attention d'être invisible : Personne. Ses forces se faisaient rares, elle devait tenter une dernière place : le Square Grimmaurd. Elle entra après avoir actionné le mécanisme du verrou et contourna les charmes qui s'adressaient à Rogue s'il venait. Elle entendit le sol craquer et trois silhouettes sortirent du salon, leur baguette illuminée sur elle.

- C'est moi ! dit Laurence en mettant ses mains devant ses yeux.

- Prouve-le ! ordonna la voix d'Harry.

- L'unique sortilège qui peut me tuer est le Sectumsempra, dit-elle.

Les trois baissèrent leur baguette et Hermione lui sauta la première dans les bras. Laurence se sentit si soulagée.

- Ça va ? Comment vont… commença Ron avec le regarda craintif.

- Toute ta famille va bien, j'ai soigné que quelques blessures mineures, dit Laurence. Ça va !

Ils allèrent au salon et ils purent remarquer dans quel état était Laurence.

- Ta robe est toute gâchée, constata Hermione.

Laurence se regarda pour la première fois. Sa robe était en lambeau et elle se demandait comment elle pouvait encore tenir sur son dos. Ses cheveux étaient défaits et rempli de poussière.

- Je suis disons… en piteux état… dit-elle.

- Est-ce que tu as ton sac noir ? demanda Hermione. Harry m'a dit que tu étais aller le chercher juste avant l'attaque.

- Oui, je l'ai, dit Laurence en passant sa main difficilement sous son bustier. Voilà !

- En voilà une drôle de cachette ! dit Ron en souriant.

- C'est la place la plus sûre que j'ai trouvée ! dit Laurence. Pourrais-tu me passer des vêtements, Hermione. J'aimerais bien enlever la tonne de poussière que j'ai sur le corps.

Hermione fouilla dans sa propre sacoche en perles et en sortit un jeans, un chandail et une veste assortie. Laurence monta à l'étage sans un mot. Elle sortit de la salle de bain quinze minutes plus tard, fraîche comme une rose, mais étant extrêmement fatiguée. Elle attaqua ses cheveux en queue de cheval tout simplement en descendant les marches. Elle manqua les trois dernières et tomba sur ses fesses jusqu'à la dernière.

- Aouch ! dit Laurence en se massant le dos.

Les trois autres la retrouvèrent.

- Ça va ? demanda Ron. Tu sembles très fatiguée !

- Très perspicace ! commenta Laurence en se levant à l'aide de la rampe.

- Laure, ne me dit pas que tu t'es surmenée encore une fois ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? dit Laurence qui se sentit un peu plus faible. La faiblesse de ma magie c'est qu'en l'utilisant avec puissance, le corps se vide de toutes énergies très rapidement.

Laurence se rendit au salon suivit des autres et elle tomba endormie dès que sa tête toucha le divan. Ils la recouvrirent d'une couverture et dormirent dans des sacs de couchage.


	17. Ch17Au Square Grimmaurd et au ministère

_Chapitre 17__ Au Square Grimmaurd et au ministère_

Soudainement, Laurence se sentit secouée et elle ouvrit les yeux.

- Debout, Laure, dit Ron au dessus d'elle. Harry a disparu…

- Quoi ? dit-elle en se levant complètement réveillée.

Elle vit que le sac de couchage d'Harry était vide. Ils le cherchèrent dans toutes les pièces au rez-de-chaussée et au sous-sol, tandis que Hermione étaient aux étages supérieurs. Après un moment, ils entendirent Hermione au-dessus de leur tête.

- Je l'ai trouvé !

- Dit-lui que c'est un crétin ! cria Ron du haut des escaliers.

- Ron ! dit Laurence en lui donnant un coup sur le bras.

Ils rejoignirent les deux autres dans le couloir de la chambre de Sirius et de son frère, Regulus.

- Est-ce qu'on fait bien de rester ici ? demanda Laurence, un peu inquiète. Je veux dire… Il y a un risque que Rogue vienne.

- Fol Œil a mis quelques sorts de sécurité s'il venait. Tu l'as vu toi-même, dit Ron qui frissonna en repensant au fantôme de sable qui s'était levé devant eux en entrant hier.

- Mais… dit Laurence, hésitante. Je ne sais pas si la maison est assez protégée.

- Tu veux rire !? s'exclama Ron.

- Voyons, Ron ! dit Hermione, puis elle se tourna vers Laurence. Il a tout de même raison, les Blacks étaient maniaques pour ce qui est de sécurité. En plus, il y a la protection de l'Ordre et la tienne même !

- Tu ne peux tout de même pas douter de tes sorts ! dit Harry.

- Si j'en doute, dit Laurence. Pourquoi ma protection au Terrier a disparu comme celle de l'Ordre ?

- Pour l'Ordre c'est compréhensible. On n'a plus de ministère, donc les Mangemorts n'ont plus rien à craindre. Mais pour la tienne, c'est… dit Harry.

- Très inquiétant ! compléta Laurence.

Les autres se regardèrent, silencieux et craintifs.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne restera pas définitivement ici. C'est que temporaire, la rassura Harry.

Les yeux et la bouche de Laurence s'agrandirent soudainement en fixant la porte entre Ron et Hermione. Elle pointa l'écriteau sur cette dernière en souriant, ébahie. Les autres regardèrent intrigués. On pouvait lire : « Défense d'entrée sans le consentement de Regulus Arcturus Black.»

- R.A.B. ! s'exclamèrent les trois autres.

- On a peut-être une chance de trouver le médaillon ! dit Hermione _Alohomora !_

Ils fouillèrent dans tous les recoins de la petite pièce aux couleurs de Serpentard pendant une heure. Ils ne le trouvèrent pas. Harry appela Kreattur pour savoir s'il l'avait pris. Il leur apprit comment Regulus avait volé le vrai médaillon et que c'était Mondingus qui l'avait volé. Harry l'envoya à sa recherche pour lui prendre le vrai et le remplacer par le faux qu'Harry lui donna. Il partit et le quatuor l'attendit pendant trois jours entiers. Harry et même Ron commencèrent sérieusement à s'impatienter et à être de mauvaise humeur. De plus, deux Mangemorts se postèrent devant la maison.

- S'ils s'auraient que nous sommes là, Rogue serait venu, dit Laurence en les observant par la fenêtre.

- Ils attendent sûrement que l'on arrive, dit Hermione.

- Comme dans tous les endroits ayant un lien avec nous, mais surtout avec toi, Harry, ajouta Laurence.

Ils tentèrent de s'occuper un peu. Hermione lisait le livre de contes : « Les contes de Beedle le Barde» et Ron s'amusait avec le Déluminateur ce qui enragea Hermione. Harry avait quitté la pièce pour ne pas assister à leur chicane et Laurence était à la cuisine pour s'installer à l'analyse de l'élixir.

Soudainement, la Filandia entendit la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir et Harry crier de ne pas bouger. Laurence courut jusqu'au Hall où Harry, Ron et Hermione pointaient leur baguette sur l'étranger qui avait les mains levées. Laurence éclaira l'étranger qui était Remus.

- Prouvez que vous êtes bien lui, ordonna Harry.

Il donna plusieurs informations prouvant son identité et les quatre baissèrent leur arme. Ils allèrent à la cuisine et ils racontèrent ce qui était arrivé de leur côté. Tout le monde allait bien et le ministère est bel et bien sous l'emprise de Voldemort ayant mis Thicknesse comme ministre, étant sous l'emprise de l'Imperium. La Gazette également fut prise et on pouvait y lire que Harry était recherché pour être interrogé sur la mort suspect de Dumbledore.

- Il fallait bien qu'ils trouvent un prétexte… dit Laurence, peu scandalisée comparé à Ron et Hermione.

- Il n'y a pas que ça, dit Lupin en leur montrant un autre article parlant d'une enquête sur les nés-Moldus.

Les sorciers nés-Moldus seraient des voleurs de magie et ils devaient s'enregistrer devant la Commission d'enregistrement des nés-Moldus. Ron proposa de faire passer Hermione comme sa cousine, ce qui flatta Hermione, mais puisqu'ils étaient en fuite, ça ne servirait à rien.

- Ils savent que j'ai été adopté par des sang purs, mais est-ce qu'ils vont chercher la véritable nature de mes parents ? demanda Laurence.

- J'en doute, mais ils ont trouvé le moyen de te traquer toi aussi ! dit Lupin en sortant une brochure de sa poche.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Laurence en lisant le titre : « Laurence Dubois, dite la Filandia, recherchée.»

_«Selon l'un de ses camarades d'école, Drago Malefoy, elle s'en aurait pris à lui, il y a deux ans lors d'une de ses fréquentes sautes humeurs infernales._

_« Elle a failli me tuer avec sa magie du diable ! » annonce Mr. Malefoy._

_« Elle était effrayante, affirme un témoin de la scène. Elle avait le contrôle sur le vent et les éclairs qui nous ont presque tombé sur la tête.»_

_«Suite à plusieurs témoignages des nombreux témoins de la scène, le ministère se doit d'agir pour arrêter cette sorcière fortement dangereuse pour la sécurité publique. Alors nous demandons l'aide du public qui pourrait nous donner des informations concernant l'endroit où elle se cacherait. Prenez note qu'elle est extrêmement dangereuse, alors gardez vos distances si vous la voyez et contactez immédiatement les autorités magiques.»_

- C'est n'importe quoi ! Cet incident date d'il y a deux ans ! Je me contrôle parfaitement depuis ! dit Laurence, scandalisée.

- Tout ce qu'il veulent c'est de t'enlever du décor pour que Harry soit plus accessible et pour inévitablement que tu changes de camp, expliqua Lupin.

- Est-ce que mes parents sont au courant ? demanda Laurence.

- Oui et on a modifié leur mémoire de force pour qu'ils puissent dire que tu es repartie en Finlande, assura Remus.

Elle fut un peu plus soulagée et Lupin leur demanda la nature de leur mission. Harry refusa de lui en parler.

- Je savais que tu dirais ça, dit-il, un peu déçu. Par contre, je pourrais me rendre utile. Je peux vous protéger sans que vous ayez besoin de me dire ce que vous faites. Je ne poserai pas de questions.

- Non, désolé, dit Harry. Toute ma protection se trouve à ma droite.

C'était Laurence qui était assise à sa droite. Elle fut surprise qu'il lui donne une telle grande responsabilité sur ses épaules.

- Et Tonks la dedans ? demanda Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'elle va devenir si vous venez avec nous ?

- Elle ira chez ses parents, assura-t-il.

- Ce ne serait pas un moyen de fuir, Remus ? demanda Laurence en le scrutant.

- De fuir quoi ?

- De fuir vos responsabilités… qui deviendront plus importantes dans 9 mois... dit-elle.

- Tu es au courant ? s'étonna Lupin.

- Elle me l'a dit il y a peu de temps…

- Tonks va avoir un bébé ? devina Hermione.

Lupin acquiesça sombrement et leur expliqua qu'il regrettait son mariage. Il avait fait d'elle une éprouvée et avait condamné son enfant qui allait devenir comme lui. Harry le traita de lâche et lui dit qu'il cherchait une gloire personnelle. Les deux se levèrent et Lupin sortit sa baguette plus rapidement qu'Harry. Il projeta Harry contre le mur.

- Ça suffit ! dit Laurence en se mettant devant Lupin qui avait déjà tourné les talons. Remus, revenez !

Elle monta les escaliers.

- Il ne pensait pas du tout ce qu'il a dit !

Laurence le rattrapa et le force à lui faire face.

- Ne croyez pas un seul mot de ce qu'il a dit ! dit Laurence. Il ignore totalement ce que vous avez vécu…

- Tout comme toi ! Alors cesse de faire la mère comme si tu avais la sagesse infuse ! Tu ne sais rien de la vie qui t'attend dehors et tu ne sais rien de ce que j'ai pu endurer pendant tant d'années, dit-il furieux en la bousculant violemment au mur.

Il sortit en coup de vent et Laurence resta là en fixant la porte close. Il avait raison. Elle agissait comme si elle savait tout de la vie, alors qu'elle ignore plusieurs choses qui ne s'apprennent qu'avec le temps et l'expérience. Elle se massa le dos et retourna à la cuisine où Ron et Hermione disait à Harry qu'il n'aurait pas du dire tout ce qu'il avait dit.

- Je sais bien, mais si cela le résonne à retourner auprès de Tonks, c'est déjà bien, non ? dit-il.

- N'en soit pas si sûr, Harry, dit Laurence sans conviction.

- Comment ça ?

- Il… Je n'en sais rien, répondit-elle en repensant à ce que Lupin avait dit.

- Tu en fais une tête pour quelqu'un qui a toujours quelque chose de sensé à dire sur tout, remarqua Ron.

- Justement, peut-être que… commença Laurence et elle leur dit les propos de Remus.

- Laure, il était en colère ! Ne croit pas ce qu'il dit, car c'est faux ! dit Hermione. Tu es la personne la plus mature d'entre nous grâce à tes études avec Mr Hamas. Il a fallu que tu forges ta personnalité pour le bien de tous. Ça c'est remarquable ! Tu as travaillé très fort pour en arriver où est-ce que tu es, Laure. Oublie ses paroles, car lui non plus ne sait rien de ce que tu as traversé.

Laurence lui sourit, car elle savait quand même tout ça au fond d'elle-même, mais elle avait besoin de ce le faire dire. Réconfortée, elle remarqua que Harry avait disparu derrière La Gazette encore frustré. Le silence tomba quand il y eut un «crac» sonore. Kreattur était revenu avec Dong qui leva sa baguette.

- _Expelliarmus !_ cria Hermione.

Il voulu fuir par l'escalier, mais Ron se plaça devant. Avant qu'il lui fonce dessus, un globe argenté l'entoura. Quand il touchait la surface, il recevait un choc électrique. Il comprit ce qui se passait quand il vit Laurence, une main lumineuse devant elle. Harry l'interrogea sur le médaillon.

- Je l'ai vendu sur le chemin de traverse ! dit-il en recevant un autre choc.

- À qui ?

- Je ne sais pas. Elle travaille au ministère et elle a une face de crapaud !

Les quatre sourirent en pensant à la même personne.

- Je m'occupe de le ramener dans un trou à rat et de lui effacer la mémoire, dit Laurence en emmena Ding dans ses voiles blancs.

Pendant le mois qui passa, ils allèrent à tour de rôle espionner l'entrée du ministère et leurs employés. Le premier septembre arriva et Harry revint du ministère. En arrivant dans la cuisine qui était nettement plus chaleureuse, Harry annonça aux trois autres que Rogue était devenu directeur de Poudlard et qu'il y avait deux Mangemorts comme nouveaux professeurs. Kreattur leur servit le repas et Hermione alla chercher le cadre vide de Phineas Nigellus.

- Rogue aurait pu l'envoyer inspecter ici, dit Hermione en le mettant dans son petit sac en perles.

- Tu entres vraiment tout la dedans ! s'étonna Ron en voyant disparaître le cadre.

- Ouais, mais une chance que Laurence en prend une partie dans son sac, sinon il serait trop plein. De plus, on a pensé qu'en se partageant les choses, si on se retrouvait séparé ou que l'on en perdrait un, au moins l'autre serait là.

- Alors, Harry, as-tu croisé la face de crapaud ? demanda Laurence.

- Non, elle doit sûrement utiliser le réseau de cheminée, puisque le transplanage est interrompu pour entrer et sortir directement dans le ministère, dit Harry. Je crois que nous devrions passer à l'action demain.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Laurence, aussi surprise que les deux autres.

- Tu es sûr ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui, nous avons toutes les informations qu'il nous faut et nous savons que le bureau d'Ombrage est au niveau un. De plus, notre plan est bien planifié.

- D'accord, mais je pense que seulement Laurence et moi devrions y aller ! dit Ron.

- Non, on a déjà réglé la question, Ron ! s'indigna Hermione.

- Tu te trouves sur la liste des nés-Moldus qui ne se sont pas encore présentés, Hermione. C'est dangereux et c'est la même chose pour toi, Harry, ta tête est mise à prix 10 milles Gallions.

- Et celle de Laurence a le même prix que la mienne ! répliqua Harry.

- S'il vous plait ! coupa Laurence. On ira tous ensemble, point à la ligne !

Harry monta subitement à la salle de bain en se grattant le front.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Ron.

- Je ne sais pas, mentit Laurence qui continua à manger.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entendirent Harry crié à s'en casser la voix. Les trois sursautèrent et montèrent en quatrième vitesse à la salle de bain où Harry s'était enfermé.

- Harry ! Harry !? cria Hermione frappant violement à la porte.

Harry ouvrit. Il était blanc comme un drap.

- Ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais ? demanda Ron, derrière Hermione, la baguette parée.

- Rien…

- Harry, dis-nous plutôt ce que tu as vu, demanda Laurence.

- Je ne peux vraiment rien te cacher, soupira-t-il. J'ai vu une femme et sa famille se faire tuer par Voldemort qui cherchait Gregorovitch.

Hermione insista pour qu'il ferme son esprit, mais Harry refusa, car il pouvait ainsi savoir où se trouvait Voldemort.

- Soit seulement prudent, Harry, dit Laurence. Maintenant pourrait-on mettre notre plan au point ?

Ils passèrent plusieurs heures sur ce dernier et ils l'apprirent par cœur.

Le lendemain, dans la cuisine, les quatre étaient tendus et mangèrent un peu. Ils montèrent dans le Hall. Harry et Ron, cachés sous la cape, sortirent précautionneusement pour transplaner. Laurence présenta sa main lumineuse à Hermione qui la prit pour transplaner à leur tour dans des voiles blancs. Les filles arrivèrent dans une petite ruelle parmi les voiles qui disparurent en quelques secondes.

- Elles arrivent dans exactement une minute, dit Hermione en consultant sa montre. Vite, Laure !

Elle prit la main lumineuse de Laurence et elles devinrent invisibles. Deux minutes plus tard, une petite madame à lunette transplana à un mètre des filles. Hermione leva sa baguette et la stupéfixa silencieusement. Les filles réapparurent et Hermione lui arracha quelques cheveux qu'elle mit dans du Polynectar.

- Vite, Laure ! la pressa Hermione qui but la potion tandis que Laurence emmenait la dame dans un coin de l'arrière boutique d'un commerce abandonné.

Laurence lui prit ses lunettes et deux jetons frappés au nom du ministère. Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle donna les trois objets à Hermione qui était maintenant devenu Mafalda Hopkrik. La deuxième dame qui devait arriver dans cinq minutes arriva à l'instant. Laurence eut juste le temps de disparaître et Hermione sursauta en voyant sa «collègue».

- Bonjour, Mafalda, dit la nouvelle venue.

- Bonjour, Nicole, dit Hermione tout bonnement. Vous allez bien ce matin ?

- Oui et vous ?

- Très bien, merci, dit Hermione en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la ruelle avec Nicole.

« Elle ne devrait pas être là de si bonne heure, Hermione. Plan B» dit Laurence qui les suivait invisiblement.

Hermione devança Nicole pour qu'elle soit bien dans son champ de vision. Laurence redevint visible et plaqua ses mains lumineuses sur les tempes de Nicole qui tomba comme une feuille. Laurence la rattrapa et elles l'emmenèrent avec la vraie Mafalda. Laurence prit quelques cheveux et but le Polynectar. Elle devint Nicole, grande et élancée avec un regard sévère.

- On dirait Rogue version féminine, commenta Hermione en regardant Laurence avec son chignon serré noir sur la nuque.

- Je vais le prendre pour un compliment, dit-elle.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la grande rue.

- Souviens-toi, Laure, tu ne dois absolument pas utiliser ta magie sinon tu seras découverte, l'avertit Hermione tout bas.

- Je le sais, murmura-t-elle en s'approchant de la toilettes des dames qui menait au ministère. Elles prirent une cabine respective, mirent leur jeton dans la fente et leur pied dans la cuvette sans se faire mouiller. Elles furent aspirées et elles sortirent par une cheminée de l'atrium. Elles se rejoignirent et cherchèrent les garçons des yeux. Elles trouvèrent rapidement Harry qui était un homme imposant de presque 2 mètres. Ils étaient près de la nouvelle statue de l'atrium et elles les rejoignirent.

- C'est assez étrange les toilettes, non ? dit Ron qui avait l'apparence d'un homme dans la cinquantaine avec des cheveux gris en bataille.

- Assez oui, approuva Hermione.

- Allons-y, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, dit Harry en entraînant les autres dans une file qui menait à un des ascenseurs.

- Cattermole ! appela Yaxley, un Mangemort, en s'adressant à Ron. J'ai demandé quelqu'un de la maintenance pour faire arrêter le déluge dans mon bureau et c'est vous que j'envois sur le champs.

Ron tenta de demeurer le plus naturel possible, mais il ne put se défiler. Le quatuor prit un ascenseur à eux tout seul.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ? demanda Ron.

- On va y aller avec toi. Il faut que l'on reste ensemble, dit Harry.

- Non, attend. On perdrait du temps, dit Laurence. J'irai régler le déluge avec Ron, ça ne devrait pas être trop compliquer. Vous deux, cherchez Ombrage.

- Non, il ne faut pas se… commença Hermione lorsque la grille s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer deux sorciers.

L'un d'eux s'adressa à Harry. L'ascenseur s'arrêta au niveau deux où Laurence, Ron et les deux sorciers sortirent.

- Cattermole, Higgins, je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez, dit l'homme qui avait salué Harry.

Les deux autres réfléchirent à la vitesse de l'éclair.

-Eh bien… dit Laurence. Je suis une vieille amie d'enfance de sa femme, Mary.

- Ha, je vois ! dit l'autre, satisfait. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous amène à cet étage-ci ?

- Yaxley veut que j'arrête la pluie qui tombe dans son bureau et… dit Ron en cherchant une excuse pour Laurence.

- Et moi, j'en profite pour lui donner un petit coup de pouce puisque j'ai affaire à quelqu'un ici même, compléta Laurence.

- À qui avez-vous affaire ? Je pourrais vous dire si il ou elle est ici, ajouta l'homme.

- Non, merci. C'est bien gentil, mais je me débrouillerai, dit Laurence poliment.

- Très bien, alors bonne journée, dit-il en partant avec l'autre sorcier.

- Haa… Un véritable pot de colle, soupira Laurence en cherchant le bureau du Mangemort.

Ils prirent un couloir à leur droite et n'eurent pas de difficulté à le trouver, car une grosse flaque d'eau sortait de sous la porte. Ron l'ouvrit et Laurence regarda de chaque côté du couloir désert avant de faire apparaître un globe bleu autour d'eux. Laurence prit le poignais de Ron pour qu'il reste dans le globe près d'elle. Ils entrèrent et fermèrent la porte. Le globe leur permettait de rester au sec.

- Tu dois rester prudente, on ne doit pas se faire prendre avec le globe autour de nous, l'avertit Ron.

- _Assurdiator !_ lança avec sa baguette sur la porte. Cesse de t'en faire. Bon, on va essayer des sorts simples… du genre…

- _Finite Incantatem !_ dit Ron sans rien réussir à changer.

Ils essayèrent quelques autres sorts, mais ils ne firent qu'empirer la force de la pluie sur le globe.

- Bon, on n'a pas le choix, dit Laurence. On doit se mouiller !

- Non, Laure ! N'utilise pas encore…

- Si, il le faut si on veut rejoindre Harry et Hermione, répliqua Laurence.

Le globe se dissipa et ils se retrouvèrent trempés en quelques secondes. Laurence se concentra.

- _Modifitis Temparka !_ dit-elle, la main lumineuse vers le plafond. Une pluie fine, c'est mieux que rien.

Elle leva ses mains à nouveau et la pluie s'arrêta au dessus de leur tête comme si elle était bloquée par une vitre invisible. On cogna soudainement à la porte et les deux figèrent.

- Mrs Higgins, êtes-vous là ? On m'a dit que vous aidiez Cattermole. Polton aurait besoin de vous au Service des Oubliators, dit une voix d'homme derrière la porte.

- Laissez-moi quelques minutes, je n'ai pas fini avec Reg, dit Laurence en reconnaissant la voix d'Arthur Weasley.

Ron l'avait également remarqué.

- Ce serait urgent, car vous n'avez toujours pas fait votre compte rendu sur les lave-vaisselles ravageurs dont je m'occupe.

Laurence laissa tomber la pluie et ouvrit la porte.

- Avez-vous essayé, Meteorribilis Recanto, Reg ? demanda Arthur en constatant l'état du bureau.

- Euh, non, pas encore ! Merci p… Merci Arthur ! dit Ron en envoyant le sort qui arrêta la pluie.

Arthur entraîna Laurence vers l'ascenseur et Ron les rejoignit au pas de course. La grille se referma sur eux. Laurence fut trop tentée de se dévoiler, tout simplement pour lui dire qu'ils allaient bien, mais il aurait des ennuis s'il échappait un mot.

- _Assergea !_ lança Laurence avec sa baguette sur elle, puis sur Ron.

Ils étaient maintenant secs.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Ron ?» demanda Laurence.

« Il faut que tu ailles avec mon père…»

« Mais je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait lors de cette attaque de lave-vaisselles !»

« Tu es supposée être une Oubliator, alors il y avait des moldus lors de l'évènement.»

« Nom de dieu, ça ne m'aide pas à faire un rapport… Je vais me débrouiller…»

« J'y vais avec toi !»

« Non, tu es à la Maintenance, tu n'as aucune raison de nous suivre… Va plutôt rejoindre Harry et Hermione au premier.»

« Mais…»

La grille s'ouvrit sur le niveau de la Maintenance et un vieillard entra. Ron dut sortir pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Le vieillard sortit au prochain niveau, laissant Arthur et Laurence seuls.

- Avez-vous réussi à neutraliser ces lave-vaisselles ? demanda Laurence en tentant d'avoir quelques informations.

- Oui, cela a pris peu de temps, répondit Arthur. Ce fut un enchantement très simple fait par des jeunes farceurs sans doute !

- Est-ce qu'on a réussi à les retracer ?

- Non, pas encore. Jackman est sur l'affaire.

Elle devait savoir où est-ce que ça eut lieu pour pouvoir savoir à quel genre de personne elle avait modifié la mémoire. Elle devait lui soutirer l'information sans se faire remarquer. Arthur était un peu en avant d'elle, donc elle le fixa profondément à la recherche du souvenir qu'elle avait besoin. Ses yeux noirs devinrent verts. La grille s'ouvrit et Laurence abandonna juste à temps pour voir un centre commercial. Arthur sortit en saluant Laurence et Christian Dubois entra. Son père était là, elle voulut tellement le prendre dans ses bras, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Il pensait qu'elle était en Finlande, donc elle devait résister à la tentation.

- Vous n'avez pas peur de vous faire interroger à propos de votre fille, Mr Dubois ? risqua Laurence.

Christian se retourna, surpris qu'elle le connaisse.

- Oui et non… De toute façon, je ne dirai que la vérité, elle est retournée en Finlande pour poursuivre ses études tout simplement. Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait dans une école dans le Nord, laquelle, je l'ignore. Elle ne le savait même pas elle-même, répondit-il Et vous êtes ?

- L… Nicole Higgins, Oubliator.

- Enchantez.

Elle dut descendre au niveau de son département et elle croisa deux Mangemorts qui montaient dans l'ascenseur.

- Mr Dubois, cela fait une éternité que nous ne vous avons pas vu, dit l'un.

- Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser à propos de votre fille, dit l'autre.

- D'accord, mais je doute que je puisse vous êtes utile…

- Ça j'en doute… dit l'un lorsque la grille se ferma et l'ascenseur partit.

- Non… murmura Laurence en se retournant.

Il était coincé, mais elle espérait que l'Ordre avait bien modifié sa mémoire. Elle pouvait partir maintenant qu'Arthur n'était plus là. N'ayant personne dans les alentours, elle devint invisible et appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur pour rejoindre les trois autres. Elle réapparut et la grille s'ouvrit, l'ascenseur était vide.

- Nicole, où est-ce que vous allez ? dit un homme derrière elle. J'ai besoin de vous pour le rapport que vous étiez supposée avoir remis il y a presque une semaine.

Laurence se retourna, désemparée intérieurement.

- Je reviens dans cinq minutes, j'ai une urgence, dit-elle en reculant dans l'ascenseur.

- Quel genre d'urgence ? répliqua Polton. Vous êtes en retard dans la plupart de vos rapports, Nicole !

La grille se referma.

- Cinq minutes ne vous tuera pas… dit-elle avant que l'ascenseur parte pour le niveau un.

Elle arriva et chercha le bureau d'Ombrage tout en devenant invisible. Elle s'approcha d'un groupe de personne devant ce dernier.

- Que s'est-il passé exactement, Rita ? demanda un Mangemort à une dame agitée.

- On travaillait sur nos brochures lorsqu'il y eut une explosion et un nuage noir est apparu, répondit-elle.

- Ensuite, il y eut toutes sortes de bruits étranges, dit un homme. Mais ce qui nous a alarmé, c'est que l'œil bleu sur la porte de Dolorès a disparu.

- C'est clair que quelqu'un est derrière tout ça, dit l'un des Mangemorts.

- Ça sent l'intrus à plein nez, dit un autre en regardant les lieux d'un œil noir.

Laurence vérifia s'il y avait quelqu'un dans le bureau, il était vide.

« Harry, Hermione, qu'est-ce que vous faits ?»

Elle ne reçu aucune réponse.

« Ron, où es-tu ?»

Toujours pas de réponse. Frustrée, elle partit prendre l'ascenseur, toujours invisible. Elle jura dans l'ascenseur et appela encore une fois les autres sans avoir de réponse. Plusieurs personnes entrèrent et Laurence dut se coller dans le fond. Elle ne put sortir qu'avec la dernière personne qui allait à la salle d'audience devant la Commission d'enregistrement des nés-Moldus. La personne partit et Laurence s'arrêta dans le couloir.

« Harry, Ron, Hermione où êtes-vous, nom de dieu !?»

Elle vit un patronus argenté en forme de cerf passé devant elle et repartir dans un couloir à sa gauche. Laurence le suivit, intriguée, et trouva les trois autres.

- Par tous les diables, vous ne répondez pas à mes appels ?! dit Laurence. Laissez tomber, c'est une question de minute avant qu'ils sonnent l'alarme ! Ils savent que l'œil de Fol Œil sur la porte d'Ombrage a disparu.

- Laure, par Merlin, on ne te voit pas ! dit Ron.

- Ha, désolée, dit-elle en constatant qu'elle était toujours invisible.

Elle redevint visible ce qui surpris énormément les sorciers nés-Moldus qui étaient là. Elle vit des Détraqueurs au fond du couloir bloqués par un cerf et une loutre argentés.

- Il faut partir au plus vite, suivez-nous, dit Harry en partant vers les ascenseurs.

Ils remontèrent à l'atrium où plusieurs personnes étaient en train de bloquer les cheminées.

- Arrêtez tout ! s'écria Harry de sa voix imposante et tous s'arrêtèrent, pétrifiés. J'ai reçu l'ordre de faire sortir tous ses sorciers qui sont des sangs purs avant que vous bloquiez tout !

Ils ne le contredirent pas et tous partirent sauf le quatuor.

- Cattermole, mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda l'un des hommes en regardant Ron et le vrai Cattermole qui s'était réveillé.

- Bloquez tout !! cria Yaxley qui arriva avec quelques autres Mangemorts.

- C'est un imposteur, il a réussi a faire échapper les nés-Moldus, cria Laurence en pointant le vrai Cattermole.

Il y eut quelques secondes de confusion, alors Ron empoigna Hermione et bondirent dans une cheminée. Juste avant de disparaître, une dame au regard sévère stupéfixa Hermione. Un sort silla l'oreille droite de Laurence provenant de Yaxley.

- Encerclez-les ! cria Dolohov et tous le firent.

Laurence rejoignit Harry en évitant deux autres sorts. Elle leva sa main lumineuse, mais elle ne put jeter son sort, car un sort frappa sa main. Par la force du sort, elle se retourna vers Harry, recroquevillée. Il l'attrapa et recula dans la cheminée à la vitesse de l'éclair.

- C'est la Filandia, ne la laissez pas s'échapper ! cria Yaxley.

Harry et Laurence sortirent de la toilette et rejoignirent Ron qui tenait Hermione sur son épaule, stupéfixée. Harry prit le bras de Ron et tint toujours solidement Laurence. Ils atterrirent devant la porte du Square Grimmaurd. Ils n'étaient pas invisibles, donc les Mangemorts attaquèrent. Une seconde plus tard, Laurence les fit transplaner dans une forêt qu'Harry ne reconnut pas. À genou, il vit Laurence recroquevillée sur sa main tremblant et douloureuse. Elle ne soigna que sa douleur et se retourna vers Hermione et Ron qui étaient étendus au sol. Laurence sursauta et eut un haut le corps en voyant que Ron baignait dans son sang. Le sang coulait tout le long de son flanc gauche et de son bras où il manquait un morceau de chair.

- Non, Ron… dit Laurence en s'approchant de lui.

Elle leva ses mains lumineuses vers son flanc et put qu'arrêter l'hémorragie à cause de sa main blessée qui tremblait trop.

- Harry, donne-moi l'Essence de dictame dans le sac d'Hermione… demanda-t-elle qui ne put s'empêcher de versée quelques larmes.

Harry trouva le petit sac en perles dans la poche intérieur et fouilla.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Harry, inquiet.

- Désartibulé, dit-elle. Dépêche-toi !

- _Accio dictame !_ dit Harry qui tendit ensuite la bouteille à Laurence.

Elle fit boire quelques gouttes à Ron qui avait le teint extrêmement pâle. La peau autour de la béante plaie s'étira pour se rejoindre et Laurence passa sa main valide pour ressouder le tout. Elle fit disparaître le sang et examina son bras sur lequel il manquait un morceau de muscle.

- Tu peux t'occuper d'Hermione, moi ça risque d'être long avec une main en moins, dit Laurence.

- Tu ne peux pas soigner quand ta main ne l'est pas ? demanda Harry.

- Ouais… Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai reçu, mais ça risque de prendre du temps à guérir, répondit-elle en regardant sa main raide et rouge.

Laurence se mit à l'œuvre, tandis que Harry réveilla Hermione.

- Non, Ron ! s'exclama Hermione en voulant porter son aide, mais Harry la retint pour ne pas déconcentrée Laurence qui avait les yeux clos.

Ils regardèrent Laurence en silence. Sa main valide était toute illuminée et elle se promenait d'un côté à l'autre au dessus du bras de Ron. Elle faisait des gestes comme si elle tirait quelque chose et qu'elle l'attachait ensuite à l'autre bout en tournant ses doigts dans le vide. Elle poursuivit ainsi pendant cinq minutes. Ensuite, elle étira la peau et recousu la plaie. Elle cicatrisa le tout et fit disparaître le sang.

- J'ai étirée et attachée le reste du muscle à l'os. Les ligaments touchés sont tous ressoudés, mais… Je n'ai pas pu faire réapparaître le un quart de muscle qu'il lui manque, puisque ce n'est pas une matière stable et dur comme un os, dit Laurence. Il aura seulement le bras gauche un peu moins fort.

- Merci, dit Hermione en versant quelques larmes et en s'approchant de Ron. On doit retourner au Square Grimmaurd.

- Mauvaise idée, dit soudainement Laurence. Ils savent maintenant que l'on était là, du moins moi, alors ils vont nous attendre en plus grand nombre…

- Mais on n'a qu'à transplaner comme nous l'avons fait cet été, dit Harry.

- C'est vrai que ce serait un peu risqué, mais… dit Hermione, hésitante.

- On n'est pas pour rester là en permanence. Cela va leur permettre de mieux nous retracer, dit Laurence.

- Mais on… commença Harry.

- On doit faire attention, car Rogue va bien finir par s'y rendre, dit Laurence.

- Mais les sorts de Fol Œil…

- Fol Œil est mort, Harry, donc ses sorts perdent de leurs efficacités, répliqua Laurence.

- Tu peux les renforcer, dit Harry.

- Je ne sais pas comment, dit-elle.

- D'accord, mais ça aurait peut-être été différent si tu aurais utilisé ta baguette. Maintenant, ils savent que c'est nous et que tu n'es pas en Finlande, dit Harry, un peu frustré.

- Ha ! dit Laurence, outrée. Ça j'en doute ! Tu nous as fait transplaner directement là, donc ils auraient su que ce serait des gens de l'Ordre ou en lien direct. Ils savent que cette maison t'appartient ! En plus, l'œil que tu as volé a révélé immédiatement notre présence !

- Ce n'est pas parce que…

- Ça suffit maintenant, coupa Hermione. Notre plan n'était pas parfait et on a tous faire des erreurs. L'important c'est que l'on s'en soit sorti, d'accord ?

- C'est vrai, dit Laurence en baissant les yeux.

Harry acquiesça.

- Veux-tu qu'on aille voir ce qu'ils font au Square Grimmaurd ? demanda Laurence à Harry.

- Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire… dit-il. Il ne vaut mieux ne pas prendre de risques.

- Exactement, nous devons rester ensemble, dit Hermione. Où sommes-nous, Laure ?

- Dans la forêt de la Coupe du monde, répondit-elle. Bon, Harry prend la tente dans mon sac pendant qu'Hermione et moi, on sécurise le secteur.

Tous s'exécutèrent et Ron se réveilla. Hermione se précipita sur lui.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je n'en sais rien… mort… murmura Ron.

Ils l'emmenèrent à l'intérieur et le posèrent sur un lit. Hermione alla faire du thé et Laurence s'assit au salon à l'écart pour soigner sa main. Tous ses muscles et tendons avaient rétréci et sa peau était brûlée en quelques endroits. Avec son autre main, elle soigna sans difficulté les brûlures, mais quand elle arriva aux muscles et tendons, une intense douleur la fit gémir. Ils ne voulaient pas s'étirer. Elle rejoignit les autres qui la regardaient, inquiets.

- Passe-moi ma trousse à potions, Hermione, s'il te plait, demanda Laurence.

Hermione fouilla dans son sac et sortit un petit sac vert. Laurence tenait fermement sa main et s'assit sur le lit de Ron.

- Sort-moi la pierre de rubiracine et…- Elle réfléchissait à ce que sa mère avait écrit dans son livre. – la fiole de Serila, dit-elle.

Hermione lui donna une pierre rouge que Laurence mit dans sa main blessée. Elle la leva au dessus de sa tête et but 5 gouttes du liquide doré. Elle ferma les yeux en crispant son visage et en serrant la pierre de toutes ses forces. La chaleur coula dans sa gorge et traversa tout son bras pour être amplifiée par la pierre.

- Dans quelques jours, elle devrait guérir, dit Laurence en mettant la pierre et la fiole dans sa poche. C'est vrai ! Est-ce que vous avez le médaillon au moins ?

- Oui, on a essayé de l'ouvrir, mais rien ne marche, dit Harry en enlevant la chaîne autour de son cou et en lui tendant le vrai médaillon.

Laurence le prit et l'examina. Elle sursauta soudainement et l'échappa. Il tomba au sol en faisant un bruit sourd.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Hermione, tandis que Harry reprenait le médaillon.

- Tu sais que je suis sensible à toutes émanations du mal. Je sens… Je sens… lui, son cœur… dit-il en voyant Harry le mettre dans son cou. Je ne le mettrais pas si près de moi, si j'étais toi…

- Main il se trouve que ce n'est pas le cas, il n'a aucun effet sur moi comparé à toi, dit-il.

Laurence ne dit pas ce qu'elle pensait.

- Il va falloir que l'on trouve quelque chose à manger, dit Harry.

- Une chance que j'ai pensé à tout, dit Laurence en fouillant dans son sac.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais des provisions ! s'étonna Hermione.

Laurence sortit la Sphère de Lumino-Revelack qu'elle avait offerte à Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ma sphère ? demanda Harry.

- Tu la négliges, donc je l'ai prise, dit-elle en allant la placer à côté du Scrutoscope d'Hermione sur la table.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Laurence, dit Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu as apporté ?

- Une potion qui assouvit la faim. On la donne aux malades qui ne peuvent pas manger normalement, dit-elle en sortant une bouteille de vin et elle remarqua les yeux interrogateurs d'Harry et d'Hermione qui savaient ce que c'était en apparence. Je ne savais pas dans quoi la mettre pour qu'elle conserve ses effets. Les vapeurs d'essence de fruits fermentés c'est l'idéal.

Hermione sortit quatre gobelets et Laurence remplit les verres au quart.

- Ne vous en faites pas, avec cette petite quantité, on peut tenir presque 24 heures, dit Laurence en avalant son verre.

Les autres la suivirent et tous grimacèrent.

- Désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'assaisonner, dit Laurence.

- On dirait du jus de pelouse, dit Ron.

- Oui, c'est à base d'herbes si c'est ta question, répliqua Laurence.


	18. Ch18L'échec et les découvertes

_Chapitre 18__ L'échec et les découvertes_

Ils établirent un tour de garde devant la tente. Laurence commença pour le reste de la journée et Harry prit la relève pour une partie de la nuit. Il s'assit et quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit un drôle de bruit dans la tente. Il se retourna et vit Laurence qui soignait sa main comme ce matin. Elle alla se coucher avec Hermione dans le compartiment des filles.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Hermione alla remplacer Harry qui entra encore dans la tête de Voldemort. Il avait trouvé Gregorovitch et il l'interrogeait ou plutôt le torturait pour avoir des informations. Il lui dit que selon certaines rumeurs du Nord, le fils du célèbre Grindelwald avait tenté, avec d'autres mages, de la voler à la famille Virtanens il y a un peu moins de 20 ans. Voldemort semblait satisfait et tua le fabricant de baguette. Harry en parla aux autres, malgré les avertissements d'Hermione. Ils ignoraient ce que pouvait bien signifier le «la» en question. C'était peut-être un objet que Voldemort convoite, une arme.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, ils tentèrent de se trouver de la nourriture du mieux qu'ils le purent. Ils tentaient également d'éviter de prendre le jus de pelouse de Laurence même s'il était efficace. Par contre, il donnait des nausées à la longue. Ron s'était rétabli rapidement grâce aux soins de Laurence. À chaque nuit, ils changèrent de lieu sans laisser de trace et ils se passèrent le médaillon aux 12 heures, sauf pour Laurence qui ne le supportait pas.

Des semaines passèrent et Ron et Hermione demandaient de plus en plus souvent à Harry où ils allaient aller pour trouver les Horcruxes. Harry n'en avait aucunes idées. Ils s'étaient déjà tout dits sur le sujet et ils ne faisaient que se lasser de tout répéter sans trouver de piste valable. Les effets du médaillon se faisaient de plus en plus ressentir chez les trois porteurs en affectant leur humeur. De plus, Ron n'arrêtait pas d'insister pour qu'ils ne prononcent pas le nom de Voldemort tout haut. Ils allèrent voir l'orphelinat dans laquelle Voldemort avait vécu son enfance en espérant y trouver un Horcruxe. Tout ce qu'ils trouvèrent c'est un immeuble à bureau. Harry ressentait à quelques reprises sa cicatrice lui picoter, mais il le cacha pour ne pas embêter les autres. La main de Laurence était totalement guérie et elle n'avait pas pu trouver le moyen d'ouvrir le médaillon par sa magie. Il y avait de plus en plus d'accrochages entre les quatre causés par le pouvoir du médaillon, leur régime et leur absence de plan pour avancer dans leur mission.

- Ma mère est capable de faire apparaître de bons petits plats comme ça, ronchonna Ron en claquant des doigts tout en fixant son saumon carbonisé avec mépris.

- N'en rajouta pas, Ron, dit Laurence avant qu'Hermione réplique.

- Comment fais-tu ? demanda Ron.

- Faire quoi ? demanda Laurence.

- Te taire et ne pas te plaindre…

- Je te rappel que j'ai appris à me maîtriser pour le bien de ma magie, répondit-elle. Je ne me laisse pas dépérir par quelques difficultés et par un bijou.

- Tu ne le portes même pas !

- Et c'est pour mon bien et le vôtre également !

- C'est ça ! Pendant ce temps là c'est nous qui sommes obligés de le porter pendant que toi tu…

- S'il te plait, Ron ! coupa Hermione.

Laurence se leva, perdues dans ses pensées et alla voir la sphère.

- Ne t'en mêle pas, dit Ron.

Laurence vit que la couleur virait du bleu nuit à l'orange puis de l'orange au bleu nuit. Elle n'y comprit rien. Ron et Hermione se parlaient de plus en plus fort et Harry les fit taire.

- Laure, entends-tu ? murmura Harry.

Laurence sortit de ses songes et écouta. Il y avait des voix à l'extérieur près de la rivière. Ils les écoutèrent avec les Oreilles à Rallonge et la baguette parée. Il y avait deux Gobelins, Dean Thomas, Ted, le père de Tonks, et un certain Dirk. Le quatuor apprit que Ginny et deux complices avaient tenté de voler l'épée de Gryffondor dans le bureau de Rogue. Cette épée serait une fausse et la vraie serait cachée. Le Chicaneur, la revue de Xeno Lovegood, dévoilerait un tas de choses que la Gazette ne mentionne pas. Les voyageurs partirent et Harry, Hermione et Laurence se regardaient d'excitation. Hermione sortit le portrait de Phineas pour en savoir plus. Les deux acolytes de Ginny étaient Neville et Luna. Comme punition, ils auraient été tous les trois envoyés avec Hagrid dans la forêt interdite. Ils surent également que Dumbledore avait utilisé l'épée pour fendre la bague.

- L'épée peut détruire les Horcruxes. Les lames faites par les Gobelins n'absorbent que ce qui le renforce ! dit Hermione, heureuse après avoir serré le cadre.

- L'épée est imprégnée du venin de basilic ! comprit Harry.

- Dumbledore savait que le ministère ne te la donnerait pas, donc il a fait faire une copie et a caché la vraie, dit Laurence.

- Mais où ? demanda Harry.

- Pas à Poudlard… dit Laurence en réfléchissant. Probablement pas à Pré-au-Lard … pas dans la Cabane Hurlante… Ron, aurais-tu – Elle le cherchait des yeux et le trouva couché sur son lit. - … une idée…

- Ah ! Enfin vous voyez que j'existe… dit-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? dit Laurence qui ne comprenait son attitude. On est en train d'avancer, ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

- Pour avancer où ? demanda Ron. Ça ne fait que rallonger la liste des choses à chercher !

- C'est quoi ton problème ? demanda Harry.

- Je vais te le dire moi, dit-il en s'asseyant. Ne compte pas sur moi pour faire les cents pas pendant des semaines à tourner en rond sur un tas de choses que tu ignores – Il pointa Harry -. C'est fou comme c'est palpitant comme aventure. J'ai un bras affaibli, rien à se mettre sous la dent qu'un jus de forêt – Laurence allait répliquer, mais Harry la retint. – et on gèle comme des glaçons toutes les nuits. C'est merveilleux de vivre tout ça sans avoir fait le moindre progrès.

- Ce n'est pas tes petits caprices qui vont nous aider la gérer la situation, dit Laurence qui s'approcha, malgré Harry.

- Mes petits caprices ! s'indigna Ron en se levant de toute sa hauteur devant elle. Tu appelles ça un caprice de crever de faim ?!

Laurence se retourna en soupirant, découragée.

- Je croyais que tu savais dans quoi tu t'embarquais en me suivant… dit Harry.

- Je le croyais également…On croyait que tu savais ce que tu faisais, que Dumbledore t'avait dit exactement quoi faire avec un vrai plan !

Ses paroles transpercèrent Harry et Laurence le sentit.

- Ron ! dit Hermione.

- Voyons Ron, tu ne pouvais pas t'imaginer que toute notre route était déjà prévue d'avance par Dumbledore et que les Horcruxes se trouveraient tous en un mois ! dit Laurence en s'approchant. Nous faisons face au plus grand mage noir de tous les temps !

- Oh ! Merci de la nouvelle ! dit Ron, sarcastiquement.

- Enlève le médaillon, Ron demanda Hermione. Si tu ne l'avais pas, tu ne te comporterais pas comme ça.

- Oh que si, il dirait la même chose, dit Harry. Désolé de t'avoir déçu. J'ai été franc avec toi, mais disons que vous ne l'êtes pas vraiment envers moi. Je vous ai tous bien vu en train de chuchoter dans un coin pendant que j'avais le dos tourné.

- Harry, nous ne… commença Hermione.

- Ne mens pas, Hermione, dit Ron. Tu la dis toi-même que tu pensais qu'il savait où il s'en allait.

- Je ne l'ai pas dit ainsi, répliqua Hermione. Il n'y a que Laurence qui savait que tu n'avais pas un vrai plan, Dumbledore lui en a parlé un peu.

- Alors allez-y ! Partez, je ne vous retiens pas, dit Harry, à Ron et à Hermione.

- C'est une bonne idée ! dit Ron. Au cas où tu l'ignorerais, je m'inquiète pour Ginny et pour toute ma famille, ok ? Mais tu t'en fiches, il y a pire selon monsieur Qui-a-tout-vécu. Vous deux – Il pointa Harry et Laurence. - vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, vos parents sont en sécurité…

- Mes parents sont morts ! hurla Harry et dit Laurence en même temps.

- Alors va-t'en pour que ta chère mère te prépare de bons petits plats ! dit Harry.

Ron et Harry sortirent leur baguette et Laurence se mit entre les deux.

_- Impedimenta !_ cria Harry.

Laurence n'eut pas le temps de réagir et reçut le sort de plein fouet. Elle fut projetée contre l'échelle de bois du lit superposé des garçons. Elle se cogna violemment la tête et atterrit au sol. Ron partit en laissant le médaillon et Hermione décida de rester.

Lorsque Laurence reprit ses esprits, elle entendit Hermione pleurer. Une douleur intense lui traversa le front. Elle se mit à quatre pattes en se massant le front. Elle vit les pieds d'Harry s'approcher d'elle.

- Je suis désolé, L… dit Harry qui avait encore beaucoup de ressentiment dans la voix.

Il voulut aider Laurence à se relever.

- Laisse, ça va ! répliqua Laurence en se levant seule et sans porter un coup d'œil à Harry.

Elle alla dans la salle de bain et remarqua qu'elle avait un bleu sur le front. Elle enleva la douleur et l'enflure. Elle alla ensuite apaiser Hermione pour qu'elle puisse être capable de dormir.

Le lendemain, ils déjeunèrent en silence et partirent de l'endroit en traînant, en espérant que Ron reviendrait. Plusieurs jours passèrent et ils évitèrent de prononcer le nom de Ron. Laurence n'y comprit pas vraiment le but. Selon elle, il allait revenir, mais c'était peu probable qu'il réussisse à les retrouver. Hermione pleurait quelques fois pendant la nuit et Laurence tenta de la rassurer du mieux qu'elle le put. Harry ressentit la colère de Voldemort à quelques reprises, car il n'arrivait pas à trouver les Virtanens dans plusieurs pays du nord. Il en informa les filles. Ils avaient discuté de l'endroit où pourrait être l'épée, mais plus ils évoquaient d'endroits, plus ils étaient farfelus. Le froid se faisait plus ressentir, donc ils demeurèrent le plus au sud de l'Angleterre possible.

Un soir, Hermione lisait son livre de contes et Laurence le journal de sa mère pour la deuxième fois.

Harry s'approcha d'elles avec une idée en tête.

- Ce symbole ne vous dirait pas quelque chose ? demanda Hermione en leur montrant une sorte d'œil triangulaire.

Les deux s'approchèrent.

- Ce n'est pas ce que le père de Luna avait au mariage ? demanda Laurence.

- Si, c'est la marque de Grindelwald, dit Harry.

- C'est étrange qu'un symbole de magie noire soit dans un livre pour enfant, dit Hermione.

- Ce n'est sûrement pas un hasard, dit Laurence.

- C'est vrai qu'il semble avoir été rajouté à la main, constata Hermione.

- Les filles… tenta Harry. J'aimerais bien aller à Godric's Hollow.

- Je crois que c'est une bonne idée, avoua Laurence.

- Oui, c'est le premier endroit où nous devrions la chercher, dit Hermione.

- C'est vrai que Dumbledore savait que Harry retournerait dans son village, dit Laurence.

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? coupa Harry, qui ne comprenait rien.

- Voyons Harry, il est fort probable que l'épée de Gryffondor soit dans le village qui l'a vu naître ! dit Hermione.

- Quoi ?? Godric Gryffondor vient de mon village ?

- Oui ! dirent les filles.

- Tu ne vas jamais lire pour une fois l'histoire de Poudlard ! dit Hermione.

- En plus, celle qui l'a écrit, Bathilda Tourdesac, vit encore là… se souvint Harry.

- Et si Dumbledore la lui avait confiée… ajouta Laurence.

- Il faut y aller ! dit Harry.

- Oui, mais il faut se préparer… dit Hermione.

- Il faut un bon plan et une bonne couverture, ajouta Laurence.

- L'idéal serait de prendre du Polynectar et il faudrait s'entraîner à transplaner sous la cape… dit Harry.

- Trois sous la cape ? dit Laurence. Je préfère être invisible par moi-même. Vous prendrez la cape et je vous prendrai la main par-dessus.

- D'accord, il faut aussi maîtriser les sortilèges de Désillusion…dit Hermione.

Enfin ils avaient un but, ce qui les motiva. Une semaine passa et ils étaient prêts. Ils prirent du Polynectar. Harry se transforma en un grand homme élancé, Hermione en sa femme plus petite et Laurence en une petite fille blonde de 12 ans.

- Je déteste ça, je me sens dominée, dit Laurence en regardant Harry de haut qui lui souriait.

Ils transplanèrent au village. Ils durent enlever la cape et le sort d'invisibilité de Laurence à cause des traces dans la neige qu'ils laissaient derrière eux. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'église en gardant une attitude normale. Laurence tenait la main de son père Harry ce qui la fit rire intérieurement. Ils allèrent vers le cimetière et cherchèrent où reposaient les Potter. Ils trouvèrent la tomba de la mère de Dumbledore et une autre qui portait le symbole de Grindelwald. Ce qu'ils réussirent à lire c'était «Ignotus». La pénombre se fit plus imposante, les lumières de l'église s'étaient éteintes et on n'entendait plus les fêtards. Laurence eut une étrange impression et surveilla les alentours. Hermione trouva enfin la tombe et on pouvait lire 'Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c'est la mort'. Harry demeura silencieux et quelques larmes coulèrent sur son visage. Laurence voulut mettre son bras autour de ses épaules, mais sa tête arrêtait à son coude. Alors elle prit sa main et colla sa tête sur son bras. Hermione fit apparaître une couronne de fleurs qu'elle mit sur la tombe. Laurence frissonna et Harry la sentit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? murmura Harry.

- Seulement une impression étrange, dit-elle en illuminant ses yeux verts en scrutant les ombres.

Ils sortirent du cimetière et empruntèrent une rue qui menait vers la campagne. Ils mirent la cape et Laurence effaça leur pas de sa main lumineuse sous la cape. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la maison d'Harry qui était à moitié détruite. Harry toucha la porte du jardin et un écriteau apparut. Il disait que la maison était invisible aux Moldus et qu'elle avait été laissée dans son état comme monument. Autour de l'écriteau, il y avait plein de messages d'encouragements pour Harry, ce qui lui fit chaud au cœur. Laurence tressaillit et ils aperçurent une ombre noire s'approcher d'eux. Elle semblait savoir qu'ils étaient là et Harry devina que c'était Bathilda. Elle leur fit signe de la suivre, mais ils ne bougèrent pas.

- Êtes-vous Bathilda Tourdesac ? demanda Harry.

Elle acquiesça et insista davantage. Ils finirent par la suivre et entrèrent chez elle, tout en enlevant la cape. Bathilda fit signe à Harry de la suivre à l'étage.

- Non, on vient avec toi, protesta Laurence.

Bathilda fit non de la tête et Harry la suivit. Après plusieurs minutes, Laurence n'en pouvait plus d'être dans cette maison qui sentait le vieux, la poussière et le renfermé. Par contre, ce n'était pas ça qui la rendait nerveuse. C'était cette femme silencieuse à l'allure étrange.

- Je n'en peux plus, Hermione. Il faut qu'on s'en aille, dit-elle qui sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

- Attend, Laure. Bathilda va sûrement lui donner l'épée, dit-elle à moitié convaincue en regardant le livre de Rita sur la biographie de Dumbledore.

Laurence ne l'entendait plus. Elle ne tenait pas en place. Elle monta l'escalier du plus vite qu'elle le put avec ses jambes de petite fille et appela Harry.

«Laurence !» cria Harry dans son esprit.

Elle sursauta d'angoisse et trouva Harry étendu au sol dans une chambre en train de se faire étrangler par un serpent. Laurence leva sa main lumineuse et le serpent desserra son emprise. Elle lança un éclair rouge qui frappa la tête du serpent qui s'éloigna d'Harry. Il se fit plus imposant et fonça sur Laurence qui se jeta au sol. En se relevant, elle reçut un violent coup de queue sur le cou qui la projeta par-delà la fenêtre qui se fracassa.

- Laurence ! cria Harry.

Elle atterrit un étage plus bas dans un petit arbre enneigé qui amortit sa chute. Elle reprit ses esprits quelques minutes plus tard en sentant que sa pomme d'Adam était renfoncée dans sa gorge. Elle arrivait à respirer, mais c'était tout juste. Elle releva la tête en entendant Hermione criée dans la chambre où se trouvait Harry et le serpent. Elle se releva et sentit qu'il arrivait. Elle devint invisible et cacha toutes ses traces. Elle allait rentrer dans la maison, mais il était déjà là. Elle fit volte place et le vit entrer dans la cour.

- Il vient ! cria Harry en haut.

Il y eut une explosion et Laurence concentra toute sa puissance. Elle frappa le sol de ses poings et le sol frémit. Voldemort s'arrêta et sourit. Laurence leva ses mains au ciel et elle redevint visible. Un mur translucide remuait comme de l'eau entre Laurence et le mage. Elle le fixa en gardant toute sa concentration.

- Je savais que tu étais avec lui, dit-il en s'approchant. Maintenant laisse-moi passer, il faut que j'aille m'occuper de ton copain !

- Jamais !

- Je n'accepte pas que l'on me contredise, dit-il en levant sa baguette. Ton tour viendra… très bientôt.

Il lança un éclair vert qui traversa le mur, mais il n'atteignit pas Laurence. Le mur réussit à l'absorber.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une enfant ! cria Voldemort.

Il lança des centaines d'éclairs sur le mur qui finit par céder et Laurence fut projetée dans le banc de neige qui longeait la maison. Elle sentit les éclairs la traverser douloureusement puis elles disparurent en quelques secondes. Elle releva la tête et vit Harry et Hermione sauté de la fenêtre. Voldemort était entré. Elle amortit leur chute et courut les rejoindre.

- Vite, Laure ! cria Hermione en tendant sa main.

Laurence la prit et ils transplanèrent. Ils atterrirent dans un champ et les filles remarquèrent que Harry dormait, mais pas exactement. Il semblait être dans un état de transe et nerveux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? demanda Hermione, inquiète.

- Je crois qu'il est dans la tête de Vol… de Tu-Sais-Qui. Je ne vois rien d'autre, murmura Laurence en mettant sa main lumineuse sur son front brûlant.

Hermione sécurisa le secteur et monta la tente pendant que Laurence soignait la morsure de serpent d'Harry. Soudainement, Harry cria et se tordit de douleur.

- Non !!

- Harry ! Harry ? appela Laurence en s'approchant. Reviens à toi ! Réveille-toi !

Sa gorge lui fit extrêmement mal. Elle ne devait plus parler. Elle tenta de le calmer par sa magie, mais elle avait du mal à l'empêcher de bouger. Harry finit par se calmer et elles en profitèrent pour l'entrer dans la tente pour le mettre sur le canapé.

- C'est vrai, il a le médaillon ! dit Hermione en tirant sur la chaîne, mais il ne venait pas, il semblait bloqué.

Elle releva son chandail et elles virent que le médaillon était enfoncé dans sa poitrine et qu'il l'avait brûlé. Hermione réussit à lui enlever avec un sort de Découpe, malgré ses gémissements. Elle le mit dans son sac en perles. Laurence soigna sa peau brûlée et ne put enlever totalement la marque du médaillon.

Pendant que Laurence allait ajouter ses protections à la tente, Hermione épongea le front toujours brûlant d'Harry. Laurence trouva dans l'herbe la baguette d'Harry brisée en deux. Elle la ramena à l'intérieur et la montra à Hermione. Elles tentèrent de la réparer sans succès. Harry s'époumona à nouveau en disant des choses incompréhensibles. Laurence s'assit près de lui et se battit presque contre lui pour le calmer.

- Harry, s'il te plait… murmura-t-elle. Réveille-toi… Laisse-le…

Il se calma un peu, mais sans se réveiller. Il suait de plus en plus.

Plusieurs heures passèrent et Harry s'époumona à quelques reprises. Laurence, impuissante, tenta de penser à autre chose sans trop y arriver. C'est la même chose pour Hermione qui montait la garde. Ce ne fut qu'à l'aube pendant que Harry criait qu'il se réveilla enfin. Laurence s'approcha.

« Chut… Du calme, Harry… C'est fini…» dit-elle par la pensée.

- Tu es en sécurité, maintenant, dit Hermione qui s'assit près de lui, tandis que Laurence s'éloigna en se tenant le cou.

Hermione lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé pendant les heures qu'il était dans sa «démence». Harry leur raconta que Bathilda était le serpent.

- C'est vrai, Laure, que t'est-il arrivé après avoir été projetée par la fenêtre ? demanda Harry.

Laurence leur expliqua par la pensée.

- Pourquoi tu ne parles pas normalement ? demanda Harry, intrigué.

Laurence ferma les yeux humides et se prit la gorge.

- Elle… Elle a reçu un violent coup sur sa gorge et elle tente de se soigner du mieux qu'elle le peut, expliqua Hermione en voyant son amie.

Elle avait réussi à décoincer un peu sa pomme d'Adam, mais c'était douloureux lorsqu'elle la bougeait, donc lorsqu'elle parlait et avalait.

« Je fais maintenant la loi du silence pour ménager ma voix, mais surtout pour pouvoir la retrouver…» dit-elle.

Harry se leva, très déçu et fâché de leur échec monumental. Il demanda sa baguette et Hermione lui montra à contre coeur. Elles tentèrent de la réparer à nouveau pour contenter Harry qui fut complètement démonté. Il demanda la baguette de l'un des filles et Hermione sortit la sienne.

- Attend ! dit Laurence d'une voix étrange sans le vouloir et en grimaçant de douleur.

« Prend la mienne définitivement, Harry. Hermione a absolument besoin de la sienne pour pouvoir faire de la magie, mais pas moi… »

Harry prit la sienne et sortit à l'extérieur monter la garde. Les filles allèrent essayer de dormir. Vers minuit, ils décidèrent de changer de camp pour aller dans un lieu plus abrité. Ils arrivèrent dans la forêt de Dean, selon Hermione.

Deux jours passèrent où ils dormirent très peu à cause du froid. Laurence réchauffait la tente du mieux qu'elle le pouvait avec sa magie. Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser sa magie 24h/24 sinon elle tomberait d'épuisement. La gorge de Laurence allait un peu mieux. Elle avait moins de difficulté à avaler, mais elle faisait toujours sa loi du silence pour être sûr.

Un soir, Harry commença le tour de garde en portant le plus de pull possible avec la baguette de Laurence en main. Laurence ne dormit que quelques heures. Incapable d'en faire plus, elle alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil au salon. Après un certain temps, perdue dans ses pensées en regardant la sphère devenir rose, elle s'endormit à moitié. Elle crut entendre à un moment donné des pas et un bruissement de toile. Elle entrouvrit les yeux et vit deux ombres entrées. Elle se leva précipitamment et leva sa main lumineuse. Sa vue finit par s'éclaircir et vit Harry en compagnie de Ron. Elle baissa sa main et n'en crut pas ses yeux. Elle s'approcha en souriant.

- Je savais que tu reviendrais, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras, malgré sa gorge.

- Je suis content de te revoir, dit Ron en lui souriant.

Ils allèrent réveiller Hermione. Elle se leva et frappa Ron, hors d'elle.

- Eille ! Hermione, arrête ! dit Laurence.

- Espèce… de …crétin ! dit Hermione en continuant à le frapper.

- Ça suffit, Hermione, dit Laurence en la prenant par la taille pour l'éloigner de Ron.

Elle continua à se débattre, mais Laurence la tint fermement. Ron leur expliqua que dès qu'il fut parti, il avait regretté de l'avoir fait. Il était tombé sur des Rafleurs, des chasseurs de nés-Moldus et de traîtres à leur sang en échange d'or. Il a réussi à s'en sortir en reprenant sa baguette et celle d'un d'eux. Harry lui annonça pour sa baguette et Ron lui donna celle du Rafleur. Laurence récupéra la sienne et raconta à Ron, par la pensée, ce qu'y s'était passer en gros à Godric's Hollow. Ron leur expliqua comment il avait pu revenir vers eux. C'était grâce au Déluminateur qui avait allumé une boule bleue. En entrant dans Ron, elle lui permettait de transplaner dans le lieu où les trois autres se trouvait. Hermione ne se débattait plus dans les bras de Laurence. Ron avait aperçu la biche argentée et Harry qui la suivait. Ils racontèrent aux filles que la biche avait mené Harry jusqu'à l'épée et que c'était Ron qui avait transpercé le médaillon.

- Génial, Ron ! dit Laurence contente en regardant le médaillon qui n'émanait plus rien.

- Tu ne faisais pas la loi du silence ? demanda Harry qui expliqua ensuite, son état à Ron.

- Heu… Je n'ai pas pu résister, dit-elle qui sentit sa gorge lui faire mal, mais c'était tolérable.

Elle lâche Hermione qui alla se coucher sans dire un mot.

Le lendemain, Hermione boudait toujours Ron. Harry et Ron la fuient en allant dans la forêt chercher du bois, mais surtout pour parler de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Ron lui expliqua qu'en prononçant le nom de Voldemort toutes les protections tombaient et les Mangemorts pouvaient retracer les opposants.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Laurence qui apparut à côté des gars qui sursautèrent. C'est pour ça que vous vous êtes fait prendre après le mariage.

- Tu nous espionnes maintenant ? dit Harry en souriant.

- Non, je veux m'éloigner de la bougonneuse sans qu'elle le sache, sinon elle va m'en vouloir, dit-elle en mettant sa main sur sa gorge.

- Ce n'est pas si mal, ta voix commence à redevenir normale, constata Ron.

- Enfin… dit-elle.

Ron leur apprit qu'il avait été chez Bill et Fleur pour échapper aux reproches et aux remarques de ses autres frères au Terrier.

- Ha oui, la Chaumière aux Coquillages ! dit Laurence. C'est mignon, mais c'est le paysage autour que je préfère.

- Tu as vu leur maison ? s'étonna Ron.

- Toutes les maisons de chaque membre de l'Ordre bénéficient de ma protection depuis un peu plus d'un an, répondit Laurence.

Le soir même, Hermione lisait sur son lit, Laurence était au salon avec les gars en lisant le journal de sa mère. Ron tentait de capter le seul poste de radio qui était de leur côté et Harry s'exerçait avec sa nouvelle baguette qui avait du mal à lui obéir convenablement. Hermione les rejoignit et leur annonça son désir d'aller voir Mr Lovegood à propos du symbole de Grindelwald. Elle leur montra une lettre signée par Dumbledore dans le livre de Rita qu'elle avait volé à Bathilda. Le «A» d'Albus était l'œil de forme triangulaire.

- Dumbledore nous a laissé un tas d'indices et ce symbole ne cesse d'apparaître sur notre route, dit Hermione. Nous devons découvrir ce qu'il signifie.

Ron l'approuva instantanément et Laurence haussa un sourcil.

- D'accord, céda Harry. Mais tout de suite après, il faut continuer à chercher les Horcruxes.

- Très bien, dit Hermione, satisfaite et en allant se coucher.

Les autres retournèrent à leur occupation. Harry s'entraînait toujours pour renforcer le pouvoir de sa nouvelle baguette.

- _Accio journal !_ murmura-t-il en visant Laurence qui lisait.

Laurence sursauta, car son journal lui sauta des mains et tomba au sol. Elle vit Harry la baguette levée dans sa direction et comprit.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? dit-elle en souriant malgré elle. Exerce-toi ailleurs que sur moi… Ce journal est très précieux, je te ferai remarquer…

- Désolé, c'était trop tentant, dit-il en prenant le journal devant lui.

Il vit que la reliure de cuir était déchirée à l'endos.

- Oups… dit-il. J'ai déchiré la reliure sans le vouloir…

- Quoi ? dit Laurence en s'approchant et en lui prenant le journal des mains… Haa… Harry… Mon journal…

- On peut le réparer, Laurence, avec un simple sortilège, l'encouragea Harry qui la vit froncer les sourcils. Quoi ?

Laurence souleva la reliure pendante et vit un bout de papier entre cette dernière et le carton. Elle le sortit. C'était une photo d'un couple enlacé et souriant devant l'objectif. Lui, il l'a dépassait d'une tête et il avait un regard noisette. Ses cheveux étaient courts et bruns. Il avait un sourire radieux et un menton carré contrairement à ses épaules qui étaient rondes, mais musclés. Élancée, elle avait les cheveux bruns foncés et bouclés jusqu'aux épaules et son regard était vert émeraude. Ses yeux semblaient pouvoir tout percé et Laurence sentit son cœur s'élancer à la chamade.

- Ha mon dieu… murmura-t-elle en versant une larme.

Elle regarda à l'endos en espérant voir des noms, une simple inscription… C'était blanc, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de cela pour savoir que c'était eux… Ses parents. Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche, émue et ses yeux se remplirent d'eau jusqu'à ne plus être capable de voir la photo.

- C'est quoi ? demanda Harry.

Elle lui tendit en souriant.

- C'est évident que c'est eux… dit-elle.

- Ils te ressemblent trop, dit-il en souriant.

Ron s'approcha et regarda la photo.

- Elle a trop les yeux perçants ! dit Ron en lui rendant la photo en souriant.

- C'est tellement… dit-elle en les regardant, trop heureuse. Merveilleux ! WWOOooo !!

Elle sauta dans les bras d'Harry qui tomba à la renverse.

- Merci, Harry ! dit-elle à son oreille.

- Je n'y suis pour rien, dit-il en riant, mais il sentait revenir l'étrange sentiment.

Elle se releva.

- Désolée, c'est l'émotion ! dit-elle en essuyant ses yeux.

Ils allèrent se coucher, mais Laurence ne put s'arrêter de contempler ses parents pendant des heures. Elle finit par se résoudre à dormir et elle cacha la photo dans la reliure du livre qu'elle mit dans son sac. Elle mit ses mains lumineuses sur ses tempes pour se forcer à dormir d'un sommeil profond pour les quelques heures qui restaient avant l'aube.

Le lendemain, ils se préparèrent et serrèrent la tente. Harry et Ron transplanèrent sous la cape et Laurence et Hermione en étant invisibles. Ils trouvèrent la maison des Lovegood qui était dans les collines près du Terrier. Elle était étrange et en forme de tour. Ils redevinrent visibles et frappèrent à la porte. Mr Lovegood hésita à les faire entrer et finit par céder. Il sortit de la maison pour prévenir Luna, près de la rivière, de leur venu. Le quatuor s'installa dans ce qui ressemblait à un salon à l'étage où il y avait une foule d'objets bizarres.

- Pas très courageux comparé à sa fille, dit Ron.

- Il est tout de même en présence de ceux qui sont les plus recherché par le ministère, dit Laurence. Il y a de quoi avoir peur d'être coincé comme étant un complice.

Xeno revint et leur offrit un thé écarlate. Harry lui demanda ce que signifiait le symbole qu'il portait au mariage.

- Vous voulez parler du symbole des Reliques de la Mort, dit Mr Lovegood.

- C'est quoi exactement ? demanda Harry.

- Vous connaissez sûrement Le conte des Trois Frères ?

Seulement Harry ne le connaissait pas. Hermione sortit son livre de contes et Xeno lui demanda de lire l'histoire. C'était l'histoire de trois frères qui voulaient traverser une rivière. Ils utilisèrent leur magie pour créer un pont. L'ayant traversée à moitié, la Mort apparut et leur parla. Ils auraient été supposés mourir noyés, alors la Mort, espiègle, les félicita. Elle leur offrit la récompense qu'ils désiraient. L'aîné demanda une baguette de puissance, l'autre reçu une pierre faisant renaître les morts et le plus jeune, une cape d'invisibilité pour que la Mort ne puisse jamais le retrouver. Les trois frères se séparèrent suivant leur propre destin. Une semaine passa et l'aîné se rendit dans un village où il trouva le sorcier avec qui il eut une altercation. Assuré de le vaincre avec la Baguette de Sureau, il le provoqua en duel et le tua. Retournant dans son village, il se vanta d'avoir arraché la baguette de pouvoir à la Mort en personne. Pendant la nuit, il fut visité par un inconnu qui lui prit sa baguette. L'étranger tua le frère en disant qu'il avait eu ce qu'il méritait. La Mort le prit et réussit à emporter avec lui les deux autres frères. L'un se suicida, malheureux d'avoir ressuscité une fille qui souffrait d'être revenue, et l'autre, car la vieillesse allait avoir raison de lui. Ce dernier enleva sa cape et la donna à son fils.

- Les Reliques de la Mort sont : la Baguette de Sureau, la Pierre de Résurrection et la Cape d'invisibilité, dit Xeno.

- Mais il ne mentionne rien dans l'histoire, dit Hermione.

- Evidemment, c'est un conte pour enfants, il sert plus à amuser qu'à instruire. Ceux qui y croit son rare. Celui qui réussira à réunir les trois objets sera le Maître de la Mort.

- Et vous êtes de ceux qui y croit ? dit Hermione. Comment faites-vous ? Nous savons qu'il existe de vraies capes d'invisibilité…

- La troisième Relique existe vraiment et elle ne se désagrège jamais comparé aux autres capes d'invisibilité qui, au cours du temps, perde de leur potentiel.

- Et la Pierre ? Comment pourrait-elle exister ?

- Prouvez-moi plutôt qu'elle n'existe pas !

Hermione se tut, scandalisée, et Laurence sourit, car ce qu'il disait n'était pas fou.

- Et la baguette ? demanda Harry.

- Il y eut plusieurs preuves dans l'histoire de son passage passant de main en main.

- Et maintenant, où se trouve-t-elle ? demanda Laurence.

- Hélas, on a perdu sa trace, dit-il. Il y eut plusieurs mages noirs qui la prirent et plusieurs sorciers tentèrent de la cacher pour la protéger des mauvaises mains.

- Est-ce que Ignotus Peverell a un rapport avec les Reliques ? demanda Hermione qui se souvint du nom qui figurait sur la tombe qui portait la marque à Grodric's Hollow.

Xeno rit.

- Bien entendu, c'est le plus jeune des trois frères, dit-il. Voici la preuve !

Il y eut un petit silence.

- Restez-vous à dîner ? demanda Xeno en descendant l'escalier en colimaçon. Luna rentrera bientôt, elle sera contente…

Il descendit. Hermione et Ron dirent qu'ils n'y croyaient pas une seconde.

- Il y eut plusieurs baguettes appartenant à des mages noirs tel que la Baguette de la Destinée ou le Bâton de la Mort… dit Laurence en réfléchissant.

- Et si toutes ses baguettes n'en étaient qu'une qui changea tout simplement de nom au cours des siècles… dit Harry.

- C'est à ça que je songeais… dit Laurence. Mais pour la Pierre, il n'y a aucune trace d'elle. Par contre, la cape d'Harry correspond étrangement à la description de la cape dans l'histoire.

- Ce la ne veut rien dire… dit Hermione.

Ils continuèrent à parler, tandis que Harry monta dans la chambre de Luna.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Laurence.

Harry remarqua que la chambre était très poussiéreuse et que la commode ne contenait aucun vêtement. Xeno monta avec un plateau et Harry descendit la moitié des marches.

- Mr Lovegood, où est Luna ? demanda Harry.

- Je viens de vous le dire…

- Mais pourquoi vous n'apportez que cinq bols ? demanda Harry.

Laurence se redressa, alerte.

- Luna n'est plus là depuis un bon moment. Ses vêtements ont disparu… Alors où est-elle ? demanda Harry.

Xeno laissa tomber le plateau et les quatre tinrent leur baguette, prêts. Hermione vit une des copies du Chicaneur et montra la couverture où l'on voyait Harry et la récompense pour sa capture en gros titre.

- Vous avez changé de position ? s'étonna Hermione.

- C'est pour prévenir le Ministère que vous êtes sortie tout à l'heure ?! devina Laurence.

- Ils ont pris ma Luna à cause de ce que je publiais… Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont fait d'elle… Mais ils me la rendront peut-être si je…

- Si vous livrez Harry et ou Laurence, acheva Hermione.

- Pas question, laissez-nous passer ! dit Ron en voulant prendre l'escalier bloqué par Xeno.

- Ils arrivent et vous allez rester ici ! dit-il.

- Ne nous obligez pas à… dit Harry.

- Ils arrivent ! dit Laurence en voyant des ombres sur des balais par la fenêtre.

Xeno en profita pour lancer un sort de Stupéfixion que Laurence eut le temps de voir pour lever sa main lumineuse. Un bouclier apparut et le sort rebondit pour frapper une corne étrange qui explosa. Tous furent projetés et les centaines d'objets furent pulvérisés. Laurence atterrit contre une armoire et tout son contenu tomba sur elle en plus de l'armoire. Elle toussa à cause du nuage de poussières qui s'était levé. Elle réussit à se dégager avec difficulté. Hermione vint l'aider à se relever et lui fit signe d'être silencieuse, car les Mangemorts étaient en bas avec Mr Lovegood. Ce dernier monta en tentant de dégager les débris qui bloquant l'escalier. Hermione, Harry et Laurence dégagèrent Ron.

- Tu as confiance en moi, Laure ? murmura Hermione.

Elle acquiesça.

- Il y a quel qu'un là-haut ! dit un Mangemort en bas.

« Deviens invisible avec Ron et tiens-moi l'épaule.» dit-elle en prenant la main d'Harry et en tenant sa baguette dans l'autre.

Les gars, eux, ne comprenaient pas, mais restèrent silencieux. Lorsque la tête de Lovegood apparut, Hermione lui lança un sort d'amnésie et un autre qui fit céder le plancher. Ils tombèrent tous en se tenant fermement. Les Mangemorts coururent se réfugier et Hermione transplana avec les autres. Ils aboutirent dans un champ et Hermione mit les sortilèges de sécurité.

- Sale traître ! maugréa Ron en voulant se relever.

- Attend tes jambes sont mal en point, dit Laurence en voyant ses jeans déchirée en plusieurs endroits, humectés de sang.

- Je vais bien, Laure ! dit Ron en voulant la paix avec un tel détail. Je ne sens rien !

- D'accord, tu me le dira quand ça fera mal, dit Laurence en sortant la tente de son sac. Au fait, Hermione, pourquoi voulais-tu que Ron et moi soyons invisibles ?

- Et bien, je voulais que les Mangemorts voient Harry pour que Mr Lovegood ait le moins de problème possible.

- Mais… dit Ron en entrant dans la tente avec les autres.

- Ron, tu es sensé mourir de l'Éclabouille chez tes parents et Laurence est supposée être en Finlande. S'ils vous auraient vus, vos familles auraient eu de sérieux problèmes…

- Vol… Tu-Sais-Qui sait déjà que je suis avec Harry, dit Laurence. Minute ! Ha mon dieu, ils ont déjà mon père par ma faute ! La première fois qu'ils m'ont vue c'était au mariage, ensuite au ministère, puis à Godric's Hollow… Nom de dieu… Ils savent maintenant que mon départ en Finlande c'est des salades !

- Laure, calme-toi ! dit Harry. L'Ordre a modifié la mémoire de tes parents et ils ne savent pas grand chose en plus…

- Mais ils sont peut-être en train de les torturer ! dit Laurence en faisant les cent pas dans le salon et en sentant son cœur lui faire mal tellement il battait fort. Il faut que j'aille les trouver pour les cacher quelque part !

- Non, surtout pas ! dit Harry en le retenant. C'est ce qu'il veut ! N'oublie pas qu'il te convoite et ta tête est mise à prix !

- Mais… dit Laurence dont les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux.

- Tu dois… demeurée forte, Laure… dit-il.

- Il faut que je m'assure qu'ils vont bien, murmura-t-elle. S'il te plait…

- Tu… Tu pourrais les appeler par télépathie… proposa Hermione.

- Ils ne sont pas réceptifs comme vous l'êtes. De plus, ils sont sûrement très loin d'ici, alors c'est très difficile, dit Laurence en forçant pour ne pas pleurer, elle réfléchit. Ils ne sont pas morts… se convainquit-elle en faisant les cent pas. C'est impossible… Il se sert d'eux pour me forcer à venir les chercher. Ils m'attendent avec un piège…

- C'est ça, ils ne peuvent pas les tuer, car ils ont besoin d'eux pour te faire venir, répéta Ron.

Laurence s'arrêta, acquiesça et prit de grandes respirations pour se calmer. Harry fut surpris qu'elle change aussi vite d'attitude. Elle savait contrôler ses émotions et cela paraissait. Elle passa ses mains sur son visage et s'assit.

- Bon, passons à autre chose, s'il vous plait, demanda Laurence.

- D'accord… dit Hermione.

Ils maugréèrent contre Xeno Lovegood et s'inquiétèrent pour Luna.

- Je suis désolée, ce fut un véritable échec, dit Hermione. Les Reliques de la Mort… n'importe quoi ! Je me demande même s'il n'a pas tout inventé.

Ron l'en dissuada.

- Mais avoue que c'est un curieux hasard que ma cape corresponde à sa description, dit Harry.

- C'est improbable ! dit Hermione. Ce n'est qu'un conte…

- Et qu'est-ce que tu dis sur les baguettes qu'avaient les mages et qui, avec elles, provoquèrent de nombreuses confrontations ? dit Laurence.

- Ça ne peut pas être qu'une seule baguette et celles-ci en plus, dit Hermione. Et la Pierre, c'est encore pire. C'est impossible de ressusciter les morts…

- Dans le conte, la fille n'était pas vraiment revenue à la vie. Elle était comme un fantôme… dit Ron.

Ils abordèrent le sujet des Peverell. Harry alluma que le grand-père de Voldemort était un descendant des Peverell. Il l'avait vu dans la pensine avec Dumbledore. Elvis Marvolo Gaunt avait montré la bague qui deviendrait plus tard un Horcruxes. Elle portait les armoiries des Peverell, peut-être bien le symbole des Reliques. Elle était peut-être la Pierre de Résurrection.

- Mais Dumbledore l'a fendue, dit Ron. Elle ne doit plus marcher maintenant.

- Ron, elle n'existe pas cette pierre ! protesta Hermione.

- Hermione, tout concorde mystérieusement bien, constata Laurence.

- C'est vrai, où est la bague maintenant, Harry ? demanda Ron en empêchant Hermione de répliquer.

Harry songeait à autre chose. Est-ce que c'était ça le moyen de vaincre Voldemort ? Harry, possesseur des trois Reliques, contre les Horcruxes… Il sortit sa cape. Il se souvint que Dumbledore l'avait prise à son père la nuit où il était mort. Lily l'avait mentionné dans une lettre à Sirius qu'il avait trouvé dans sa chambre au Square Grimmaurd.

- Dumbledore voulait sûrement examiner la cape pour voir si c'était vraiment la troisième relique, dit Harry. Ignotus a été enterré à Godric's Hollow, donc c'est probablement mon ancêtre…Tout se tient !

Hermione protesta et Harry lui tendit la lettre de sa mère qu'il avait mise dans son petit sac dans son cou. Il sentit le Vif d'or et le sortit.

- Elle est là-dedans ! dit-il. Il m'a légué la bague !

Les autres le regardèrent, hésitants.

- C'est ça ! Vous-Savez-Qui cherche la Baguette de Sureau !

- Donc il connaît l'existence des Reliques… dit Laurence.

- Non, je ne crois pas, dit Harry. Il a transformé une relique en Horcruxes et ceux qui croient aux Reliques sont très rares. De plus, dans son orphelinat, on ne lui a pas lu Le conte des Trois Frères comme n'importe quelles autres histoires pour enfants.

- Il sait seulement qu'il existe une baguette plus puissante que les autres qui a fait sa marque dans l'histoire, déduit Laurence. C'est pour ça qu'il questionne les fabricants de baguette pour pouvoir la trouver…

- Et aux dernières rumeurs, ce serait la famille Virtanens qui l'avait eue pour la dernière fois, dit Harry. C'est cela que le «la» voulait dire…LA Baguette de Sureau…

Hermione ne le croyait pas, Ron semblait être en entre les deux et Laurence le croyait, mais elle voulait des preuves concrètes. Par contre, ils s'entendirent tous que les Horcruxes étaient leur première préoccupation. Ils allèrent dormir, en se partageant la garde.


	19. Ch19Le sacrifice

_Chapitre 19 __ Le sacrifice _

Au fil des semaines, ils continuèrent à changer de lieu fréquemment. La pluie se faisait de plus en plus fréquente annonçant tranquillement le retour du printemps. Harry avait toujours les Reliques en tête comparé à Hermione et Ron qui tentaient de trouver les lieux où se trouveraient les Horcruxes. La seule personne qui était le plus de son côté, c'était Laurence. Ils parlèrent des Reliques lorsqu'ils pouvaient être seuls, mais ils avaient atteint rapidement le stade des répétitions. Harry sentit sa cicatrice lui picoter à quelques reprises, mais il ne voyait rien de concret.

Laurence restait souvent seule soit dehors ou dans la chambre des filles. Les autres le remarquèrent, mais ne s'alarmèrent pas. Cependant, Harry était un peu inquiet à son sujet.

Laurence était en train de songer à quelque chose de très sérieux. Si Voldemort réussissait à trouver la Baguette de Sureau, qui, selon Harry, appartenait peut-être encore aujourd'hui au Virtanens, Harry aurait besoin de quelque chose pour pouvoir lui faire face. Il n'avait plus sa baguette et celle en prunellier n'était pas efficace. Elle avait une solution pour lui et elle était prête à lui annoncer après quelques semaines de réflexion.

Un soir du début février, Ron faisait le guai et Hermione était en train de chercher du bois pour le feu. Harry faisait du thé et Laurence était dans la salle de bain en train de se donner du courage. Le moment idéal pour lui parler était venu, elle le savait et ne devait pas passer à côté. Elle se lança.

- Harry ?

- Oui ? dit-il en la voyant sortir de la salle de bain, un peu hésitante ou tendue.

- Pourrais-tu venir ? J'aimerais te parler, dit-elle, sérieusement.

- Heu… D'accord, dit-il, craintif de la voir aussi sérieuse.

Il laissa le thé et entra derrière elle dans la salle de bain. Laurence ferma la porte et la barra. Harry s'assit sur le bord du bain, inquiet, et Laurence sur le couvercle du bol de toilette.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Laure ? demanda Harry.

- J'aurais une solution pour toi, dit-elle. Il est fort probable que Tu-Sais-Qui trouve la Baguette de Sureau. Il est sûr une bonne piste, selon ce que tu nous as dit…

Il acquiesça en attendant impatiemment la suite.

- Alors il faudrait que tu ailles au minimum une bonne baguette pour lui faire face, continua Laurence, puis elle soupira. Je suis en mesure de t'en procurer une.

- Comment ? dit-il, emballé.

- Je vais te la fabriquer…

- Quoi ? dit-il, abasourdi. Mais… C'est très complexe comme processus. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui peut en faire.

- C'est propre à ma magie, Harry, dit-elle. J'ai un «ultime» - Elle insista sur le mot en faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts. – pouvoir où je peux céder toute ma magie par l'intermédiaire d'une baguette que je peux créer…

- Tu … Tu voudrais me donner tes… pouvoirs… ta magie finlandaise… bégaya-t-il, perplexe.

- Heu… Oui.

- Mais… Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! s'exclama Harry. C'est ta magie ! Je ne la connais même pas ! Comment vais-je faire pour la contrôler ? Ça t'a pris 4 ans pour le faire et je n'ai pas tout ce temps. Tu le sais ! Et si on me la prenait ? Tu ne pourras jamais récupérer tes pouvoirs !

- Je ne pourrai pas les récupérer de toute manière…

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

- Dès le moment où je crée la baguette, selon le processus, je la «sors de mon bras» et je ne peux pas la remettre après utilisation, expliqua Laurence.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que… Parce c'est comme ça… Je ne sais pas, dit-elle en essayant de trouver quelque chose de logique. Peut-être parce que la baguette ne peut réintégrer le bras de son ancien possesseur… Je ne sais pas…

- Mais c'est très sérieux comme décision. Dès que tu l'as fait, tu ne peux plus retourner en arrière.

- Je sais. C'est pour ça que je t'en parle avant de la faire, dit-elle.

- Ne la fait pas, Laure ! dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux, presque suppliant. Tu es très habile avec ta magie, je ne saurais l'être autant contre Tu-Sais-Qui !

- Je t'apprendrai, Harry… Ce n'est pas aussi compliqué que tu le crois, dit-elle.

- Peut-être, mais je ne peux pas accepter, dit Harry. Penses-y, Laure. Tu te prives de ta magie pour le reste de ta vie.

- J'en suis consciente et je suis prête à le faire pour toi ! dit-elle en le regardant sincère.

Harry se sentit tout drôle, son cœur battait rapidement.

- Si cela te permet de le vaincre, je ne regretterai rien.

- C'est… C'est trop, Laure ! Trop…généreux, par manque de terme plus fort… Tu serais obligée d'utiliser que la magie traditionnelle.

- Je sais bien me débrouiller, Harry ! L'A.D., c'est-à-dire toi, m'a appris grandement… Si je sais faire un patronus, je saurais exécuter tous les autres sorts, Harry.

Harry baissa la tête, modestement.

- Mais… commença Harry.

- Souviens-toi de ce que Dumbledore dit : C'est l'amour et l'amitié qui te permettront de le vaincre. Cette offre que je te fais, Harry, je ne la ferai pas à n'importe qui. Tu es comme mon grand frère et je ne te laisserai pas tomber.

Harry sourit tristement et fuit son regard pour cacher ses émotions.

- C'est… C'est… dit Harry sans trouver de mot assez fort.

- Prend au moins le temps d'y penser, lui proposa Laurence en mettant sa main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- D'accord, soupira-t-il, sans la regarder.

On cogna soudainement à la porte et les deux sursautèrent. Ils se levèrent.

- Harry ? Laurence ? Vous êtes là ? demanda Ron.

- Ouais… dit Harry en ouvrant la porte.

- Qu'et-ce que vous faisiez là-dedans ? demanda Hermione.

- Je…nous… Je guérissais Harry… dit Laurence.

-Embarré ? dit Ron, sceptique.

- C'est… C'est une place personnelle. Alors ne le questionnez pas.

- Ce ne fut rien de grave, d'accord ! dit Harry, faussement irrité.

Les deux autres abandonnèrent et ils passèrent tous à autre chose. Ron tenta encore une fois de trouver le mot de passe pour pouvoir écouter «_Potterveille_».

Pendant plus d'une semaine, Harry songea à la proposition ultime de Laurence. Il ne voulait pas la privée de sa magie qui lui était propre. C'était la seule Filandia. Par contre, tout ce pouvoir lui permettrait sûrement d'avoir un avantage. Était-ce la solution, la baguette Filandia contre la Baguette de la Mort ? Il était déchiré. Pendant cette période, Laurence examina de plus près son élixir pour tenter de penser à autre chose. Elle trouva quelques éléments intéressants et en fit part aux autres lors d'un après-midi pluvieux.

- Ce que j'ai pu réussir à identifier, c'est l'essence très concentrée d'une fleur très rare, la Rosira Fanalinas…

- La fleur qui n'est sentie que par ceux qui croit en leurs forces intérieures ! compléta Hermione en souriant, surprise.

- Quoi ? C'est aussi bête que ça pour la sentir ? s'étonna Ron.

- Oui, mais ça s'explique par la magie et la force de sa personnalité, dit Harry en parlant de Laurence.

- Ensuite, il y a deux arômes qui ont des propriétés relaxantes. Il y a une autre substance, dont j'ignore le nom, qui… comment dire…Elle stimule… Je ne sais quoi… Et pour le reste je n'en ai aucune idée…

- Et bien… Ce n'est … pas si mal, dit Ron. Il va falloir que tu l'essais !

- Oui, quand j'aurais la tête à ça. C'est temps-ci, j'ai autre chose en tête, dit-elle en posant son regard sur Harry pendant deux secondes éloquentes.

Une autre semaine passa et Harry se pencha sur une décision par rapport à la proposition de Laurence. Il attendit encore quelques jours pour pouvoir trouver le moment idéal pour lui parler. L'occasion ne se présenta pas, donc il se leva en pleine nuit pour aller la voir. C'était elle qui faisait le guai cette nuit-là. Il sortit sous la pluie fine et entra dans la bulle protectrice de Laurence pour ne pas se faire mouiller. Elle sursauta en le voyant si près d'elle, silencieux comme un fantôme. Elle était trop concentrée à regarder inlassablement la photo de ses parents.

- Salut, dit Laurence en lui souriant.

- Salut, répondit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. J'ai pris ma décision, Laure…

Il prit une pause.

- Je… Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu te prives de tes pouvoirs, dit-il en regardant les arbres qui les entouraient.

Laurence soupira en baissant son regard. Elle se tourna de 90° pour pouvoir voir le visage d'Harry.

- Écoute, Harry, dit Laurence. Cesse un peu de penser à mon cas. Pense plutôt à tous ceux qui rêvent que cette guerre finisse. C'est toi et toi seul qui peux l'arrêter.

- Je le sais, mais toi, tu…

- Oublie-moi dans cette histoire, coupa-t-elle.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, Laure ! C'est impossible. Je ne veux pas qui t'arrives quelque chose que ta magie aurait pu t'éviter…

- Je me débrouillerai…dit-elle, touchée.

- Je m'en voudrai toute ma vie, Laure, coupa-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Je ne peux pas te demander cela…

- Si tu peux, Harry… dit-elle. J'y ai songé pendant des semaines. Je suis prête à la faire… pour y mettre un terme… Pour mon grand frère…

Harry se sentit plus bouleversé.

- Si… Admettons que tu crées la baguette… Est-ce que tu vas pouvoir l'utiliser ?

- Euh… Probablement, dit-elle, étonnée de la question. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle ne peut pas me réintégrer…

- Donc tu pourrais la récupérer après que je l'ai tué… en fin si je réussis… Tu ne perdrais pas ta magie définitivement… Le risque c'est qu'elle peut tomber entre de mauvaises mains…

- C'est un risque que je suis prête à courir, dit-elle. On l'a protègera davantage, tout simplement.

- Tout semble trop simple pour toi justement, dit Harry en souriant en coin.

Laurence sourit.

- Tu es trop charitable, Laurence. C'est ça ton problème, dit Harry en souriant et en évitant son regard.

- Je ne considère pas ça comme un problème, dit-elle en le scrutant. Cela fait partie de ma personnalité, celle que j'ai forgée. Désolée, je n'y peux rien désormais…

- Je sais ! dit-il. Et reste comme tu es !

Laurence sourit.

- Alors ? C'est oui ou non ? demanda-t-elle, plus sérieuse.

- Heu… dit-il en regardant les arbres comme s'ils allaient lui donner la réponse idéale. D'accord, mais à une condition.

- Laquelle ? demanda Laurence en le forçant à la regarder dans les yeux.

- Quoi qu'il arrive, tu la récupères quand… quand tout sera terminé, dit Harry. Je ne ferai que te l'emprunter lorsque le moment sera venu…

- D'accord, dit-elle en voyant une étincelle dans ses yeux quelque peu troublés, mais sincères. Marché conclu !

Harry se leva et Laurence le sentit tendu.

- Relax, Harry ! Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, dit-elle en se levant.

- N'empêche que je ne peux m'en empêcher, dit-il. Tu comptes, Ron et Hermione aussi… Au fait, pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu leur dire ?

- Parce que je ne voulais pas qu'ils t'influencent dans ta décision. C'est à toi seul de la prendre. On leur annoncera lorsque je l'aurai faite, donc dans quelques jours.

- D'accord, dit-il en regrettant déjà leur réaction. Bonne nuit !

- Bye ! dit-elle en se rasseyant.

Harry alla se coucher sans vraiment réussir à dormir. Pendant les deux jours suivants, Laurence se prépara mentalement et magiquement, car elle devait se rappeler de toute la longue procédure. Lors d'un après-midi froid, les quatre discutaient des endroits plausibles où pourraient se trouver les Horcruxes restants. Laurence sortit de ses cheveux, qui étaient attachés en tresse sur sa nuque, son petit sac noir.

- Tu le mets dans tes cheveux maintenant ? s'étonna Ron.

- C'est la place la plus sûr et dont personne ne pensera fouiller là, répondit Laurence en se levant. Bon, je vais être dans la pièce à côté et en aucun cas, je ne veux être dérangée.

- D'accord, mais tu vas faire quoi ? demanda Hermione.

- Je vais faire quelque chose par rapport à ma magie. C'est très complexe, donc il ne faut absolument pas que vous veniez, dit-elle, dos à la chambre des filles. Même si je crie, gémis, etc.… Ce sera normal…

- Tu m'inquiète, Laure ! dit Hermione.

- Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en faire.

- Mais Laure… Tu ne voudrais pas… savourer pour la dernière fois… dit Harry, ne voulant pas trop en dire, mais Laurence comprit.

- Non, ce ne serait mieux pas, sinon je vais partir à pleurer, dit-elle en entrant dans le pièce. À tout à l'heure !

Laurence barra la porte.

- Tu sembles être au courant, Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire exactement ? demanda Ron.

- On vous expliquera tout quand elle aura fini, répondit-il.

- Explique-nous un peu plus, dit Hermione.

- Tu en as juste assez dit pour qu'on s'inquiète tout en étant curieux, dit Ron.

- Non, pas maintenant ! insista Harry. J'ai promis à Laurence.

Les deux autres abandonnèrent et restèrent à l'affût du moindre indice pouvant les aider à comprendre ce que manigançait leur amie. Dix minutes plus tard, ils entendirent Laurence parlée en finnois pendant plus de dix minutes. Ils entendirent au travers de ses paroles le nom d'Harry revenir à quelques reprises, ce qui intrigua encore plus Ron et Hermione qui le questionnèrent des yeux. Après une demi-heure, ils tentèrent de s'occuper. Ensuite, ils l'entendirent criés de rage. Les trois avaient énormément de difficulté à se retenir d'intervenir. Un peu après, ils entendirent du verre se fracasser. Après 45 minutes, Laurence gémit pendant quelques minutes rendant les autres presque fou. Après 55 minutes, Laurence murmurait en finnois et le dernier mot qu'elle dit fut : «Harry». Elle gémit une dernière fois comme si elle enlevait une flèche entrée quelque part.

Laurence sortit, haletante. Les autres vinrent la voir, inquiets.

- Je vais bien, dit-elle. Mais Hermione sort de dictame s'il te plait…

Elle lui montra son avant-bras gauche qui avait une ouverture longue de 5 centimètres ensanglantée.

- Tu veux que… Tu ne veux pas… bégaya Hermione, surprise qu'elle veuille se faire soigner.

Hermione alla chercher son sac et fouilla dedans. Laurence vacilla et Ron lui prit l'épaule pour la maintenir droite.

- Tu es sûre que ça va ? demanda Harry.

- Ce n'est que l'épuisement, tout va bien… dit-elle en lui donnant une baguette brune et verte d'une trentaine de centimètres ayant un manche ouvragé. Voici mon cher, tu me l'as rendra quand je me réveillerai…

- Quand quoi ? s'étonna Harry en tournant la tête vers Laurence qui tomba sans connaissance.

Ron et Harry la rattrapèrent et la mirent sur lit d'Hermione. Cette dernière soigna son bras et on ne vit qu'une fine cicatrice sur ce dernier. Ron et Hermione chargèrent Harry de questions sur la baguette. Il leur expliqua tout.

Deux heures plus tard, Laurence se réveilla et vit Ron qui la surveillait d'un air étrange. Elle s'assit et le regarda étant accoté sur le cadre de la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder de la sorte ? demanda Laurence.

- Tu es… dit Ron qui cherchait le mot juste. Tu es tout simplement trop ! Voilà le problème, tu es trop généreuse ! Ou bien tu es complètement insensée !

- Insensée peut-être pas… dit-elle. Alors tu es au courant de tout ?

- Oui et je trouve que tu prends beaucoup trop de risque ! dit-il, scandalisé en sortant de la chambre.

- Ron, s'il te plait ! appela Laurence en se levant subitement, mais elle dut se rasseoir, car sa tête se mit à tourner. J'ai réfléchi à tout et je ne l'ai pas fait sur un coup de tête.

- Peut-être, mais on ne sait même pas si Harry va pouvoir contrôler toute cette magie, dit-il en réapparaissant.

- Je l'aiderai, Ron ! Je serais à ses côtés, dit-elle. Cesse de t'en faire, on en a parlé amplement avant…

- Pourquoi n'en avez-vous pas parlé devant nous ? demanda Ron.

Laurence lui expliqua et il se calma un peu.

- D'accord… dit-il encore un peu scandalisé intérieurement.

Harry entra dans la tente.

- Je croyais t'avoir entendue, Laure, dit-il.

- Je suis bel et bien réveillée, dit-elle en se levant tranquillement. Et je me sens mieux…

- Tant mieux, dit Harry. J'ai tenté de faire quelques trucs avec – Il lui montra la baguette – et… Ce fut désastreux !

Laure rit et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as tenté de faire exactement ? demanda Laurence.

- Il a essayé d'allumer le feu, mais au lieu de cela il a mis feu à notre lit ! dit Ron. Ensuite, il a essayé de devenir invisible comme tu le fais, mais rien ne s'est produit.

- Bon, tu as absolument besoin du cours de magie Filandia 101 ! dit Laurence en le faisant asseoir sur le canapé.

Ron prit la relève pour la garde.

- Comment a réagi Hermione ? demanda Laurence en ne la voyant nulle part.

- Elle était choquée au début, mais quand j'ai eu fini de tout expliquer, elle pleurait… répondit Harry.

- Ha oui ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Elle semblait triste pour toi, mais elle croit que tu as pris une décision très noble…

- Au moins, elle a mieux réagi que Ron… murmura-t-elle.

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Premièrement, je vais t'apprendre quelques mots utiles qui ne nécessitent pas de concentration pour exécuter certains sorts.

Elle lui apprit une dizaine de mots finnois.

- Ensuite, pour les sorts plus complexes, la base c'est la concentration. C'est-à-dire la visualisation de ce que tu veux créer. Tu dois y croire, sinon rien ne se produira. Pour les mots, pour moi, ils me venaient tout seul. C'est instinctif, donc laisse aller ton intuition.

Ils s'exercèrent pendant une heure et Harry maîtrisa quelques petits sorts utiles. Laurence l'essaya et n'eut pas de difficulté à faire la transition entre ses mains lumineuses et la baguette. Quand Hermione arriva avec des provisions, ils arrêtèrent et Laurence cacha la baguette dans son sac qu'elle mit dans ses cheveux. Les autres trouvaient cela drôle, mais astucieux qu'elle le mette là.

Le mois de mars arriva et Harry se pratiqua encore un peu avec la baguette. Il se débrouillait bien. Il eut soudainement mal à sa cicatrice et le cacha aux autres en allant dans la salle de bain. Il vit au travers des yeux de Voldemort qu'il allait chez une femme, une Virtanens, qui habitait dans le Nord de l'Angleterre. Il lui demanda sous la torture où se trouvait la baguette et elle dit qu'elle avait disparu. Il la tua.

- Harry, ça va ? demanda Laurence en cognant à la porte.

Il sortit, le cœur battant et lui dit ce qu'il avait vu.

- Il est dans le nord de l'Angleterre ! s'étonna Laurence. Il se rapproche tranquillement…

Hermione lui reprocha de ne pas faire d'effort en occlumancie.

Quelques jours plus tard, en soirée, Ron réussit enfin à capter «_Potterveille_» avec le bon mot de passe.

- Vite, je l'ai ! Je l'ai, venez ! s'écria Ron.

Harry et Laurence étaient en train de comparés leur baguette. Ils se dépêchèrent de le rejoindre. Laurence serra une baguette dans ses cheveux à côté de son sac et l'autre, sa traditionnelle, dans sa poche.

Ceux qui prirent la parole étaient Lee Jordan, les jumeaux Weasley, Kingsley et Lupin. Le quatuor apprit que Ted Tonks, Dirk Cresswell et un gobelin avaient été tués. Ceux qui étaient avec eux et qui on pu échappé aux Mangemorts étaient Dean Thomas et un autre Gobelin. On avait trouvé les restes de Bathilda Tourdesac à Godric's Hollow et elle aurait été tuée il y a plusieurs mois déjà. Lupin dit qu'il croyait que Harry était toujours en vie et qu'il le conseillait de suivre son instinct. Ron leur annonça que Lupin était retourné auprès de Tonks. Lee conseilla de ne pas faire de rassemblement pour la cause d'Harry comme l'avait fait Hagrid. Par chance, il a pu s'enfuir avant d'être arrêté. Ils dirent qu'ils y auraient 19 Voldemort qui se promèneraient un peu partout et des rumeurs disaient qu'il était à l'étrange.

- Il y a certaines ouï-dire qu'il faut démentir à propos de la supposée dangereuse, Laurence Dubois, dit Fred. Sa tête est mise à prix et elle est présentement introuvable. Selon certains, elle serait retournée en Finlande pour poursuivre ses études. Par contre, cela ne me surprendrait pas que pendant ses week-ends de congé, elle file donner un coup de main à Harry Potter. Enfin, si vous la voyez, n'ayez crainte. Vérifiez si elle illumine ses mains pour jeter un sort. Si c'est le cas, c'est bien elle, alors laissez-la tranquille. C'est la dernière Filandia qui existe, alors aidez à la préservation de cette espèce en voie d'extinction.

Laurence ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire avec les trois autres.

- Si elle nous entend, Laurence veille sur ceux qui te sont chers et modère tes élans de générosité, dit Lupin.

- Haa… Nom de dieu ! dit Laurence.

L'émission prit fin.

- On te connaît trop, Laure ! dit Ron en souriant.

- Je vois ça ! C'est vraiment génial comme initiative de leur part ! dit Laurence.

- On n'est pas les seul à fuir et à toujours changer de place ! dit Hermione.

- Vous avez entendu Fred, dit Harry. Il est à l'étranger ! Enfin… Loin d'ici… C'est la preuve qu'il cherche la baguette !

- Harry, ce ne sont que des rumeurs ! protesta Hermione.

- Voyons Hermione, les rumeurs peuvent être fondées et je l'ai vu moi-même, dit-il. Vol…

- NON !! crièrent les filles.

- …demort cherche bel et bien la Baguette de Sureau !

- Le nom est tabou ! cria Ron.

Il y eut un crac.

- Vite les protections ! dit Laurence en courant vers la sortie.

Elle s'arrêta net devant la sortie en entendant le scrutoscope s'animer et en voyant la sphère virée au noir d'encre. Hermione la ramena auprès des autres, la baguette parée. Laurence n'eut pas le temps de prendre la sienne.

- Sortez les mains en l'air ! dit un homme à l'extérieur.

Laurence tendit lentement la main vers les autres et ils comprirent tristement. Quand elle se rendit compte qu'ils ne la prenaient pas, elle regarda sa main qui n'était pas illuminée. Elle ne pouvait plus transplaner dans sa magie.

« Merde !» se dit-elle.

- Nous savons que vous êtes là ! Il y a une dizaine de baguette pointées sur vous et nous n'hésiterions pas à faire feu ! dit l'homme.

Hermione lança sur Harry un sort qui le défigura au moment où des hommes entrèrent. L'un d'eux fonça sur Laurence avec la baguette juste assez basse pour lui permettre de lui casser le nez avec la paume de sa main. L'homme tomba à genou, en gémissant, aveuglé. Deux autres la menacèrent de leur baguette.

- Plus un geste, fillette ! dit l'un d'eux.

Ferir Greyback entra, tandis que Harry, Ron et Hermione sortaient prisonniers de d'autres hommes. Le cœur de Laurence fit un bond et son estomac se contracta soudainement. Le loup-garou s'approcha d'elle, intrigué.

- Salut, jeune fille !

Il était tellement près d'elle qu'elle sentait son souffle sur sa peau. Elle entendit Ron et Hermione criés. Son cœur battait très rapidement. Greyback lui prit solidement les bras dans son dos. Laurence se débattit et donna un coup de coude dans le cou de Ferir. Les deux autres vinrent l'aider à la maintenir solidement. Ils lui prirent sa baguette et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait mis sa baguette traditionnelle dans ses cheveux au lieu de celle que l'homme tenait dans sa main.

- Non ! s'écria Laurence en se débattant sans succès.

- Non, je la garde, ma jolie ! Emmenez-la avec les autres !

Ils la sortirent et la jetèrent à plat ventre à côté d'Hermione. Quelqu'un la retourna.

- Quel est ton nom, vermine ? demanda l'un des Rafleurs en pointant sa baguette sur le cœur de Laurence.

- Annie Chesley, dit-elle le plus convainquant possible.

- Quel est ton Statut du sang ?

- Sang mêlé…

Scarbior demanda la même chose aux autres qui inventèrent un nom.

- Toute cette bande a l'âge d'aller à l'école ! dit l'un. Pourquoi vous n'y êtes pas ?

- On a quitté l'école, dit Laurence.

- Ha bon ? dit un autre. Vous vous offrez de petites vacances et pour rigoler vous avez prononcé le nom du Seigneur ?

- Bas vait agzbrès ! dit Ron dont la bouche saignait.

- Ce fut un accident, dit Laurence.

- Un accident ? dit l'un en riant.

- Tu connais ceux qui osent prononcer son nom ? Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ?

- Non, répondit-elle presque sûr d'elle, sans peur.

- Ce sont ceux qui ont l'audace de manquer de respect envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Laurence haussa un sourcil sans le vouloir.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ? demanda Scarbior en se penchant sur Laurence. C'est toi qui as eu cette audace ?

- Peut-être, dit-elle sans le quitter des yeux.

Il lui prit le menton fermement.

- Petit vermine ! Tu ne sembles pas très anglaise, d'où viens-tu ?

- Suède…

- Ha, je vois… Pourtant tu n'as pas d'accent.

- Je suis arrivé ici quand j'étais jeune…

- Ouais, c'est ça ! dit-il en la lâcha violemment. Emmenez-les avec les deux autres.

Ils les emmenèrent un peu plus loin et les attachèrent. Laurence se débattit et s'arrêta net lorsque Greyback s'approcha d'elle.

- Attends un peu… Tu m'es familière, petite, dit-il en la regardant. Je sens la peur, comme si tu me craignais suite à une ancienne rencontre. – Laurence tenta de se débattre, sans succès. – Je reconnais cette fougue, ton regard… Tu ne serais pas l'un des mômes qui se battaient contre nous l'an dernier à Poudlard ?

Laurence demeura de marbre.

- C'est cela, garde le silence ! dit-il, déçu intérieurement.

Ils l'emmenèrent avec les autres et vit Dean Thomas et un gobelin parmi ses amis.

- Fly ? As-tu la baguette Filandia ? murmura Harry.

- Non… dit-elle en le regardant à sa droite. L'autre est dans mes cheveux…

- Tu les as changés de place ? dit Hermione, surprise.

- Involontairement…

Ils les entendirent fouillé dans la tente.

- Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé ! dit l'un en tenant l'épée de Gryffondor.

- Magnifique ! Où avez-vous trouvé ça ?

Personne ne répondit et Harry sentit sa cicatrice lui brûler le front. Pendant qu'il voyait Voldemort, les Rafleurs reconnurent Harry et Hermione grâce à une photo dans la Gazette. Ils semblaient ne pas avoir reconnus Laurence, étant trop emballés d'avoir Harry et Hermione.

_Harry vit…_

Maintenant, c'était la joie qui l'envahissait. Voldemort était en train de torturer un vieil homme.

- Où est la Baguette de Sureau, Virtanens ?!

- Je… Je ne sais pas…

- _Endoloris_ ! Qui l'a ?

- HA !! Elle… disparue…

- Ne ment pas au Seigneur des Ténèbres !!

- Elle… La dernière personne…disparut…

- _Endoloris !!_

- HAAA !! … dernière personne à l'avoir… eu c'est… HA !! mon neveu, Nicholas…. mais il est… mort dans… HA ! une bagarre contre des…mages noirs… La baguette n'a… jamais été retrouvée… Les mages l'ont… pris… HAA !!

Voldemort entra dans la mémoire de l'homme et ne vit pas la bagarre, mais une tombe.

« Ici repose,

Nicholas Edward Virtanens, né le 18 mai 1956

et

Annilia Janina Saravo, née le 9 octobre 1961.

Tout deux décédés avec honneur le 22 août 1983.

_« Puisse la magie des Filandia emplir le cœur de leur enfant»_

- Ha… Filandia…Ça me dit vaguement quelque chose, dit-il en riant. Soit ce sont les mages qui l'ont volée, soit ses parents l'ont donnée à leur chère fille adorée avant de mourir. C'est lequel des deux choix, Virtanens ? _Endoloris !_

L'homme gémit sans répondre.

- Répond !!

- Ce sont les mages !! cria-t-il.

- Mais encore…

- Les mages !!

- Certain ?

- ... MAGES !

- J'en doute ! _Avada Kedavra !_

Les Rafleurs décidèrent de les emmener directement à Voldemort à sa base qui était le manoir des Malefoy.

- Ça va, Harry ? demanda Hermione.

- Hum… mentit Harry qui ne revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il voyait et sa vision continuait.

Les Rafleurs transplanèrent avec les prisonniers. Ils traversèrent la cours et Narcissa sortit de la demeure.

- Que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

- Nous voulons voir Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ! dit Greyback.

- Ferir Greyback… le reconnut enfin Mrs Malefoy.

- Nous avons capturé Potter ! dit-il en tournant le groupe de prisonniers pour qu'elle puisse voir Harry. Il y a la tête enflée, mais c'est lui. Voici la Sang-de-Bourbe qui voyage avec lui. Voilà leurs baguettes.

Laurence garda la tête bien basse pour que aucun Mangemort ne la reconnaisse. Elle l'espérait de toutes ses forces et elle pensait à un moyen de prendre sa baguette dans ses cheveux.

Narcissa les fit entrer et leur dit que Drago était là, donc il allait pouvoir les identifier. Ils allèrent au salon très éclairé où Lucius et Drago se trouvaient. Ils placèrent Harry devant la lumière et Laurence garda son visage caché. Drago était fébrile, même effrayé. Il n'était pas sûr. Ils le mirent devant Ron et Hermione qu'il identifia après un peu d'hésitation. Bellatrix Lestrange entra et les chances pour Laurence de passer inaperçue étaient presque nulles. Elle reconnut Hermione et regarda Harry.

- Dans ce cas, il faut prévenir le Seigneur… commença Bellatrix en retournant son regard sur la fille au regard bas et dont la longue tresse descendait de son épaule. Je reconnais cette longue chevelure…

Elle tourna le groupe pour que Laurence soit dans la lumière et son cœur fit un bon quand Bellatrix lui prit la mâchoire pour la forcer à la regarder. Elle camoufla sa peur et la regarda le plus de mépris possible.

- La Filandia en personne ! dit-elle, heureusement surprise. Chère Dubois, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir enfin réduite à rien ! Ta petite magie ne t'a pas été utile contre de stupides chasseurs de prime ?!

Les Rafleurs s'exclamèrent et Lucius les fit taire.

- Tu régresses, tout comme dans mon estime ! Wow ! Toutes mes félicitations ! continua Bellatrix.

Laurence se déprit le menton, furieuse.

- Au moins, tu n'as perdu ta fougue, petite. C'est bien ! Le Seigneur va être content de te voir. Nous ne savons pas si c'est vraiment Potter, mais Il a demandé de le faire venir si Dubois était capturée. Et c'est vraiment elle, n'est-ce pas, Drago ?

Il ne fit qu'acquiescer légèrement.

- Nous devons prendre toutes nos précautions avec elle. Alors on va l'enfermer dans une pièce à part des autres avec deux invités surprises qu'elle connaît bien. Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres se sera occupé en premier lieu de Potter, Dubois sera la suivante sur la liste.

- La seule pièce où elle ne pourra pas s'enfuir c'est le grenier, dit Lucius. Je vais l'appeler.

- Non, je vais le faire ! dit Bellatrix. Toi, occupe-toi d'elle !

- Tu ne me donneras pas d'ordre dans ma propre maison !

Elle le menaça de sa baguette et le fit reculer d'un pas en arrière. Il ne dit rien et détacha Laurence des autres.

- Vérifie si ses mains sont bien l'une contre l'autre ! dit Bellatrix.

Lucius ravala sa réplique cinglante et s'en assura. Il tint fermement les bras de Laurence qui regardait Harry avec désespoir. Elle ne devait pas être séparée d'eux, c'était elle qui avait encore une baguette. Leur seul espoir…

- Viens ! dit Lucius en la forçant à le suivre.

- Non !! Laure ! cria Harry en tirant sur ses liens.

- Silence ! coupa Bellatrix en le menaçant de sa baguette. Greyback va chercher les Dubois dans la cave.

Ils montèrent les escaliers et Laurence manqua une marche en entendant cela.

- Avance ! ordonna Lucius en la forçant à avancer.

Elle devait trouver un plan, un plan pour pouvoir prendre sa baguette. Elle pourrait bien se battre à mains nues pour se débarrasser de Lucius, mais avec les mains dans le dos, ce n'était pas l'idéal. Ils montèrent un autre petit escalier sombre adjacent au premier. Lucius ouvrit la porte et jeta Laurence dans la pièce sombre. Il barra la porte derrière elle. Elle vit que le seul rayon de lumière provenait d'une petite vitre circulaire au plafond haut de plus de deux mètres. La pièce était vaste, poussiéreuse et complètement vide. Elle tenta de contorsionner ses mains pour les déprendre, mais ses liens étaient trop serrés. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus remonter ses mains dans son dos pour atteindre ses cheveux. C'était physiquement impossible, tout comme le fait de passer ses mains sous ses fesses pour mettre ses mains devant elle.

Elle entendit un déclic provenant de la porte qui s'ouvrit. Greyback et Lucius poussèrent Christian et Amélia Dubois, attachés dos à dos. Ils barrèrent la porte et les Dubois vacillèrent. Ils tombèrent sur le côté.

- Maman ! Papa ! dit Laurence ne se penchant sur eux. Ça va ?

- Oui, ma puce, dit Christian, faiblement, mais heureux de la voir. Ils ont réussi à te retrouver en Finlande ?

Laurence demeura surprise, mais comprit aussitôt.

- Ouais, c'est cela, dit-elle en regardant son visage cicatrisé. Que vous ont-il fait ?

- Rien de bien grave… dit-il à moitié sincère et Laurence le vit dans son regard.

- Ne mens pas à ta propre fille, Chris, dit Amélia d'une voix ferme et forte.

- Ça va ? demanda Laure en se penchant sur sa mère dont le regard s'illumina en voyant sa fille adoptive.

- Toujours lorsque tu es là ! dit-elle en lui souriant.

Laurence lui sourit et entendit quelqu'un crier en bas. Elle sursauta en reconnaissant la voix d'Hermione, ce qui lui glaça le sang et la ramena à la réalité.

- Avez-vous vos baguettes ? demanda Laurence.

- Non… répondirent-ils, même si elle le savait.

- Tu ne peux pas nous faire transplaner avec ta magie, Laurie ? demanda Christian.

- Non… dit-elle qui allait leur dire pour la baguette Filandia, mais elle réalisa que c'était une mauvaise idée. Mes mains sont collées ensemble, je ne peux rien faire…

Les cris d'Hermione recommencèrent.

- Il faut trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici, dit Amélia en se relevant en position assise, dos à son mari qui la suivit.

- J'ai ma baguette, mais elle est dans mes cheveux, dit Laurence.

- Dans tes cheveux ? s'étonna Amélia. C'est vrai qu'ils sont assez épais pour dissimuler de petites choses. Mais comment pourrons-nous la prendre ? On est attaché serrer l'un contre l'autre…

- Je ne sais pas… dit-elle en regardant la pièce à la recherche d'un objet quelconque.

Elle ne vit absolument rien et Hermione cria de nouveau.

- Laurie, il faut que l'on t'avoue quelque chose, commença Christian. Ils nous ont torturés pendant plusieurs jours pour avoir des informations sur toi et…

- Et maintenant Tu-Sais-Qui connaît le sort qui peut te tuer, chérie, compléta Amélia en versant quelques larmes. Je… Je n'ai pas pu fermer mon esprit à temps…

- Quoi ? dit Laurence qui n'en revenait pas.

- Je suis désolée, Laurence ! dit Amélia en pleurant.

Laurence vint coller son menton dans le creux de son épaule en guise d'étreinte.

- Ça va aller… dit-elle, peu convaincue. Vous êtes ici depuis combien de temps ?

- Plusieurs jours… Peut-être une semaine, on ne sait pas trop… répondit-il. Nous avons pu fuir quand ils m'ont «apostrophé» au ministère, mais après quelques mois de fuite, on ne savait pas trop où aller, donc… On a prit un risque, mais on s'est fait prendre…

- Mais vous n'avez pas tenté d'entrer en contact avec des membres de l'Ordre pour avoir un peu de protection ? demanda Laurence.

- C'est justement ça qui… On s'est fait prendre… dit-il en baisant la tête, honteux.

Ils entendirent du bruit en bas.

- Savent-ils autre chose à mon sujet ? se risqua-t-elle.

- Le nom de tes parents et comment tu as pu trouver les livres de ta mère, dit Amélia. C'est tout…

- D'accord…

Laurence entendit son nom et son cœur fit un bond.

- ICI !! cria Laurence.

Elle ne reçu aucune réponse. Il y avait de plus en plus de vacarme provenant d'en bas.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Amélia.

- Aucune idée, mais rien ne va rondement, répondit-elle.

Après quelques minutes, le silence tomba.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Dean, Ollivander et Gripsec, le gobelin avaient réussi à s'en sortir grâce à Dobby. Ils étaient chez Bill et Harry pleurait sur l'elfe, mort. Il vit Bill, Fleur, Dean et Luna le rejoindre.

- Hermione, où est-elle ? demanda-t-il.

- Ron l'a emmenée à l'intérieur, dit Bill.

- Il faut que j'y retourne ! dit Harry en repensant à Laurence que Dobby aurait été cherché après avoir emporté Harry ici.

- Quoi ? Où ça ? demanda Bill.

Harry ne pouvait pas lui dire et il sentit sa cicatrice brûlée comme jamais. Voldemort était heureux… heureux, car Laurence se trouvait devant lui…

- NON ! Il est avec Laurence ! Il faut aller la chercher ! cria Harry.

- Non, Harry ! dit Dean. C'est trop dangereux, il va te tuer !

Bill comprit qu'ils parlaient de Voldemort.

- On ne peut pas laisser, Laure ! Elle est sans défense !!

- Elle va sûrement trouver une solution avec sa magie… dit Fleur, peu convaincue.

- Impossible ! dit Harry qui ne pouvait leur dire la vérité.

- Elle a sa baguette, Harry, dit Dean. Elle va s'en sortir. C'est un miracle sur pattes !

Ron les rejoignit et Harry le prit à part.

- C'est Laurence qui a la Baguette de Sureau !

- Quoi ??

- Tu-Sais-Qui l'a découvert.

- Tu veux dire sa baguette traditionnelle ?

- Oui ! C'est elle qu'elle a dans ses cheveux !

- Elle va sûrement s'en tirer dans ce cas… dit Ron, hésitant et peu convaincu.

Sa cicatrice s'élança et Harry crut entendre un cri perçant.

- Il est en train de la torturer, Ron ! Il faut que l'on fasse quelque chose.

- Vous n'irez nulle part ! dit Bill. Je crois que se serait se jeter dans la gueule du loup-garou, Harry. Si j'ai compris un peu…

- Mais Laurence…

- On ne peut pas arriver à l'improviste, vieux. C'est vrai que ce fut un miracle que l'on s'en aille tirer… avoua Ron.

- Mais… dit Harry à court d'argument.


	20. Ch20Un miracle, mais

_Chapitre 20__ Un miracle, mais…_

_Pendant ce temps…_

Laurence alla coller son oreille contre la porte et crut entendre la voix colérique de Voldemort qui punissait les Mangemorts.

- Vous l'avez laissé partir ?!

- C'est à cause de l'elfe…

- Je n'ai que faire de vos excuses !!

- Mais, maître…

- N'essayez pas de vous justifier davantage, bande d'INCAPABLES ! Vous m'avez fait venir ici complètement pour RIEN !

- Pas pour rien, maître…

- Ha oui, Bellatrix ?! Pourtant, je ne vois pas Potter !

- On a Dubois, maître…

- Quoi ?

- La Filandia, maître…au grenier avec ses parents…

- Ha oui ? dit-il, plus calme. Elle saura mon prix de consolation pour votre erreur impardonnable !!

Laurence entendit des pas dans l'escalier. Elle recula et entraîna ses parents loin de la porte.

- Il arrive… dit-elle, le souffle court, blotti contre son père.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Voldemort, suivi par Bellatrix, Lucius et Narcissa. Voldemort tendit le bras et Laurence se sentit raide. Elle flotta jusqu'à lui et Laurence ferma son esprit du mieux d'elle le put par la manière que Harry devait le faire depuis longtemps.

- Chère Filandia… dit-il en la fixant de ses yeux rouge sang. Tu m'as manqué… C'est temps-ci, je me suis entretenu avec tes «parents» et ils m'ont beaucoup révélé à ton sujet… - Elle demeura de marbre. – entre autre comment te tuer, mais ton heure n'est pas encore venue… J'ai encore besoin de toi, Dubois… Dit-moi où est la Baguette de Pouvoir ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, dit Laurence qui ne comprenait vraiment pas.

- Ha, tu ne sais pas ! Tiens-la, Lucius.

Il leva le sort et Lucius la maintient solidement pour qu'elle regard ses parents, apeurés.

- Peut-être que cela t'aidera à te rappeler ! _Endoloris !_

Christian se tortilla de douleur en criant.

- Non !! cria Amélia.

- Arrêtez !! supplia Laurence.

Il leva le sort et Christian tomba au sol sans sa femme, car le lien qui les attachait ensemble avait cédé.

- Non, Christian…appela Amélia en se penchant sur lui.

- Alors ?!

- Je ne sais vraiment pas de quoi vous parlez, dit Laurence en regardant Voldemort avec le plus de vérité dans le regard qu'elle le put.

- Ha bon ? Alors ça ne te dit rien la Baguette de Sureau ?

- Non, mentit Laurence, convaincante.

- Vois-tu, Laurence. Par un curieux hasard dans mes recherches, je suis remonté dans ton arbre généalogique paternel. C'est lui qui avait la baguette en dernier, alors dis-moi où tu l'as cachée !! _Endoloris ! _

Amélia hurla de douleur et tomba étendue au sol.

- Je ne sais pas ! cria Laurence. Je ne l'ai jamais eu !! Laissez-les tranquille !!

Elle tenta de se défaire de l'emprise de Malefoy, mais c'était impossible.

- Dis-moi la vérité !!

- C'est la VÉRITÉ ! hurla Laurence.

- Passe-moi sa baguette, ordonna Voldemort à Bellatrix.

Elle lui tendit la baguette Filandia.

- Oh ! dit-il en regardant le style du manche. Très original ! Une baguette traditionnelle n'a pas ce style ! On dirait un bibelot ! Où est sa vraie baguette ?

- C'est elle qu'elle avait sur elle lorsqu'ils l'ont capturée, maître, répondit Narcissa.

- Bien entendu, elle a caché l'autre !! _Endoloris !!_

Ses parents hurlèrent, allongés et presque sans force.

- Ma baguette n'est qu'une simple baguette ! Ce n'est pas celle de Sureau !! Arrêtez !! cria Laurence en tentant de se déprendre.

- Ha oui ? Dit-moi où tu te l'aies procurée ?

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait depuis toujours. Le doute l'envahit.

- En Finlande quand j'avais 11 ans !

- Menteuse !! _Endoloris !!_ D'où vient cette baguette ? dit-il en montrant celle qu'il tenait.

- Je l'ai volée. Elle n'a rien de particulier !

- Donc tu avoues que ce n'est pas ta vraie baguette, j'en étais sûr ! Où est l'autre ?

- On me la volée !

- ENDOLORIS !

- C'EST LA VÉRITÉ !! hurla-t-elle en gesticulant avec rage.

Il leva le sort et elle s'arrêta. Elle entendit un faible bruit provenant de dernière elle. Une petite partie de ses liens avaient cédé en accrochant la ceinture probablement métallique de Lucius. Il semblait ne s'être aperçu de rien. C'était peut-être son seul espoir…

- Peut-être que tes parents adoptifs savent quelque chose… dit-il en levant la tête de Christian par les cheveux. Avait-elle sa baguette lorsque vous l'avez adoptée ?

- Non… murmura-t-il, très faible.

- Menteur ! _IMPERO !_

Laurence se sentit vide de toutes pensées. Voldemort se retourna, intrigué.

- L'Imperium n'avait pas l'effet du Doloris sur toi déjà ? dit-il en levant le sort tout en riant. Ta stupide magie régresse à ce que je vois ! Parfait ! _Endoloris !_

Lucius la lâcha et elle cria de douleur. Elle fut parcourue par des milliers de chocs électriques cuisants et insupportables. Il leva le sort et Laurence demeura face contre terre.

- Où a-t-elle eu cette baguette ?! demanda Voldemort à Amélia.

- Au chemin de Traverse…

Voldemort eut un spasme qui ressemblait à un rire.

- _ENDOLORIS !_

Laurence cria de plus bel.

- NON !! cria Christian.

- As-tu quelque chose à m'annoncer, Dubois ?

- Je… dit-il en regardant Laurence dans les yeux.

Elle redoutait ce qu'il allait lui dire. Elle le regarda d'un regard suppliant. Ses liens étaient un peu desserrés, mais pas rompus. Elle pourrait sûrement s'en défaire, mais pas face à Narcissa, Lucius et Bellatrix qui étaient juste derrière elle.

- Oui ?! insista Voldemort.

Christian ouvrit la bouche. Comme en réponse aux prières de Laurence, Drago entra, plus fébrile que jamais.

- Père ! Tante Bella ! Un Rafleur s'est échappé et Greyback attend sa récompense… dit-il très rapidement.

- Quoi ?! dit-elle, scandalisée.

- Sortez tous ! cria Voldemort, outré qu'on le dérange. Du vent ! Je n'ai pas besoin de vous !

Ils sortirent et Laurence en profita pour tenter de déprendre ses mains sans attirer l'attention.

- Tu voulais dire quelque chose, Dubois ?? dit-il en se retournant sur Christian. Où est sa baguette ?? Répond !_ Endoloris !!_

Laurence cria à nouveau et se sentit de plus en plus faible.

- Elle l'a pris au chemin de Traverse ! Juste avant d'aller à Poudlard ! cria-t-il, le plus convainquant possible.

Il leva le sort.

- Est-ce la vérité ? demanda-t-il à Amélia qui pleurait.

- Oui ! Car avant elle n'en avait pas besoin avec sa magie… dit-elle, convaincante, malgré sa peur.

Laurence était en train de se tordre une main.

- C'est logique… dit-il sans ton. Mais ce n'est pas la bonne réponse !! _En…_

- S'il vous plait, laissez-la… Ce n'est qu'une enfant… supplia Amélia qui n'en pouvait plus.

- Qu'une enfant ? répéta-t-il. Vous connaissez mal votre «enfant»…

- S'il vous plait… Pitié… Elle n'a rien à cacher, nous avons tout dit… continua Amélia en continuant à pleurer.

- Vraiment ? Alors dite-lui adieu … dit-il.

-NON !! hurlèrent Christian et Laurence.

Trop tard, l'éclair vert de la mort l'avait frappée. Laurence n'osait plus bouger, elle ne respirait plus. C'était… irréel… Si seulement ses liens se desserraient plus vite, elle aurait pu…

- Non, AMÉLIA ! ! cria Christian dans le même état que Laurence.

- Maintenant, dites-moi la VÉRITÉ !! hurla Voldemort.

- On vient de…

- LA VÉRITÉ !!

Christian fixait Laurence qui sentit ses liens encore une fois de desserrer, mais pas encore suffisamment.

- Sur le chemin… de…

Voldemort enfonça sa baguette sur la tempe de Christian qui sourit tristement et mystérieusement à Laurence. Elle ne comprit que lorsqu'il parla et elle lui fit non de la tête. Il devait gagner du temps…

- Vous ne saurez rien ! vociféra Christian en regardant Voldemort dans les yeux. Vous n'êtes rien à côté de Laurence Dubois ! – Laurence força de toutes ses forces sur ses liens avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. – Elle a de véritables pouvoirs comparé à vous qui n'êtes qu'un rat doué de malice !! La mort vous attend très bientôt ! Allez au diable !!

Voldemort fulminait et se redressa pour lancer un sort.

- NON !! hurla Laurence qui ne sentit pas ses liens se défaire.

L'éclair vert frappa son père à son tour…Laurence regarda les deux corps inertes à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle ne respirait plus, ne voyait plus rien… Elle ne bougea plus… ne pensait plus à rien… que le paroxysme de l'horreur qui se trouvait devant ses yeux. Ses yeux coulaient maintenant comme deux rivières qui sortaient de leurs lits au dégel. Elle les ferma…

- Je te laisse trois minutes pour penser à ce que tu dois me dire… Si tu ne veux pas que ton heure sonne après ces TROIS minutes, tu as intérêt à parler lorsque je reviendrais !! dit Voldemort en regardant Laurence. Oh, au fait, toutes mes condoléances…

Il rit, puis il sortit en barrant la porte derrière lui. Laurence voulait à tout prix se réveiller de ce cauchemar… mais c'était la réalité. Elle leva la tête et se força à s'approcher des deux corps. Leurs deux regards étaient complètement vides… Ils étaient vraiment partis…Elle pleura sur l'épaule de sa mère et sentit ses liens cédés enfin. Elle les enleva et prit ses parents dans ses bras.

Elle se rappela soudainement qu'elle était libre, elle pouvait prendre sa baguette. Elle devait sortir absolument d'ici avec les corps de ses parents. Elle sortit son petit sac noir de ses cheveux et, avec sa baguette, elle agrandit le sac au maximum qu'elle le pouvait au travers de ses larmes. Elle les chassa pour pouvoir avoir un peu plus de sang froid pour sortir de là. Après, si elle s'en sortait, elle pourrait pleurer aussi longtemps qu'elle le désirait. Elle commença par entrer le corps de son père dans son sac au travers des autres objets qu'elle avait. Elle y entra ensuite sa mère qui entra serrée contre son père. Il manquait de la place pour refermer le sac, donc elle sortit plusieurs objets complètement inutiles. Elle remit son sac dans ses cheveux et tenta de transplaner de manière traditionnelle, mais rien ne se produisit. La maison était sans aucun doute protégée comme jamais. Elle s'approcha de la porte, la baguette en main. Elle essaya plusieurs sorts pour débarrer la porte, mais rien ne fonctionnait.

- _Alohomora !_ murmura-t-elle, désespérée.

Il lui y un petit déclic et elle ouvrit la porte, trop surprise qu'elle ait réussi avec un sort aussi banal. Elle referma et barra la porte silencieusement. Elle descendit sur la pointe des pieds les escaliers qui craquèrent à quelques reprises. Elle était terrifiée à l'intérieur s'en oser imaginer si ils l'entendraient en bas. Elle arriva enfin au bas du petit escalier et regarda dans le couloir sombre. Il n'y avait personne et elle s'approcha de l'escalier qui menait au rez-de-chaussée. Elle vit Bellatrix entrée avec Drago.

- Ai un peu plus de cran, Drago ! dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le salon, puis elle s'adressa à Lucius. Tu as vraiment fait de lui une mauviette, Lucius !

- Ne parle pas de mon fils ainsi, Bella ! dit Narcissa, outrée dans le salon.

Ils continuèrent à parler à haute voix et Laurence commença à descendre les marches par milles précautions en gardant les yeux vers le salon, sans encore voir leurs occupants. Elle s'arrêta en voyant les pieds de Lucius dans le salon. Comment pouvait-elle passer juste devant l'entrée du salon sans se faire voir ? La porte était juste devant elle à quelques mètres… Elle attendit les sens aux aguets…

Elle sentit soudainement quelque chose la frôler. Elle sursauta sans un bruit et pointa sa baguette devant elle. Elle vit une petite ouverture s'ouvrit devant elle, comme si l'air s'était fendu. Elle vit les visages de Harry et de Ron qui étaient sous la cape d'invisibilité. Elle n'en crut pas ses yeux. Les gars s'approchèrent d'elle et la recouvrir de la cape. Ils descendirent lentement les marches et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte close. Ils devaient l'ouvrir sans attirer l'attention, mais comment ? C'était impossible.

Laurence ne semblait ne plus être vraiment là…Le regard ailleurs… Mais elle entendait tout… Elle vit Harry ouvrir la porte discrètement et ils sortirent.

- Il y a quelqu'un qui vient d'ouvrir la porte !! cria Narcissa en voyant la porte ouverte.

Le trio sortit en courut le plus loin possible pour transplaner en entendant des sorts filés tout près d'eux. Distancés de plusieurs mètres de la maison, ils transplanèrent à la Chaumière.

Laurence atterrit au sol, alors que l'aube se levait à peine. Elle pleura à pleine capacité et cria à plein poumon. Elle se laissa envahir par sa peine incontrôlable, en se lassant de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Ses parents… morts. Ceux qui l'avaient recueillie… accueillie… élevée comme leur propre fille. Ils étaient à jamais disparus… Elle ne verrait plus jamais le doux sourire de son père… Elle n'entendrait plus jamais le rire franc de sa mère…

Tous ceux qui étaient à la Chaumière était en train de rendre un dernier hommage à Dobby. Ils avaient entendu le cri de la mort et du désespoir de Laurence. Ils ruèrent vers elle, Harry et Ron qui étaient revenus par miracle en un morceau. Les gars ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle pleurait tant et Harry sentit son coeur faire un _boum_ en la voyant si anéanti.

Laurence se mit en boule au sol, ses cheveux cachant son visage crispé et dévasté.

- Laurence… appela doucement Harry près d'elle.

Elle avait à peine entendu son nom et Harry sentit sa cicatrice qui brûlait à se fendre en deux, mais il s'en fichait. Laurence sentit une main dégagée ses cheveux, mais ses bras cachaient sa tête.

- Laure ? appela Ron à côté d'Harry, inquiet.

Harry dégagea ses bras et Laurence se laissa faire, sa peine engourdissait ses sens et sa raison. Les yeux clos, elle sentit en elle une telle haine envers Voldemort.

- Laure, que s'est-il passé ? demanda Harry.

- Non… non… dit-elle en se levant et en se dégageant du groupe. NON !!

Elle tourna son regard vers le levant rouge sang, comme les yeux de Voldemort…

- NON ! JE TE TUERAI DE MES PROPRES MAINS ! J'aurais Ta Peau !

Elle avait crié en s'adressant au couchant comme si c'était l'œil de Voldemort. Elle sentit ses jambes lui lâcher et elle tomba sans force. Les yeux vers le ciel, elle vit plusieurs formes au dessus d'elle. Sa vue n'était pas nette à cause de ses yeux remplis d'eau, mais qui semblait ne plus vouloir déborder. Elle respirait à peine…Ça lui servait à quoi…

- Laurence, explique-nous ? demanda Hermione d'une voix faible.

Elle ferma les yeux en tentant de trouver assez d'air pour parler.

- Il… Il les a… tués… murmura-t-elle. Ils… Ils n'ont rien… révélé…

Les autres qui étaient au manoir devinèrent qu'elle parlait de ses parents adoptifs. Ils furent énormément pétrifiés d'une telle horreur. Laurence sentit ses épaules se surélever et sa tête tombée dans le creux du coup de quelqu'un. Elle explosa en larmes et deux bras la serrèrent. Elle se sentit en sécurité là où elle était et ne sut combien de temps elle resta là.

Après un certain temps…

- Viens, rentrons… dit une voix masculine familière.

Il l'aida à se lever. Elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Elle se laissa guidée et marcha malgré la douleur de ses jambes qui ne se comparait absolument pas à la douleur qu'elle avait en son cœur. Il, elle ignorait toujours qui, la fit asseoir sur quelque chose de moelleux et elle demeura dans ses bras.

Après quelques minutes, plus aucunes larmes ne voulaient couler et sa vue s'éclaircit peu à peu. Elle vit Hermione, affaibli dans les bras de Ron, Bill un peu à sa droite avec Fleur et les autres étaient trop loin pour qu'elle puisse les reconnaître.

- Ça va mieux ? demanda Ron.

Elle ravala sa réplique désobligeante et regarda celui qui l'avait réconfortée. Elle reconnut les yeux verts d'Harry. Elle fut contente que ce soit lui.

- Que s'est-il passé, Laure ? demanda Harry, inquiet.

Elle fit non de la tête et tourna son regarda sur Bill.

- Bill, s'il te plait…Envois un message à mes frères, demanda Laurence. Dit leur qu'ils doivent simplement rentrer de toute urgence… David est en Suisse et Olivier en Écosse…

- Je ne leur dit pas pour tes… dit Bill.

- Non, quelqu'un pourrait intercepté les hiboux… Nous ne devons donner aucune information… Dit leur de venir…dans la forêt de notre enfance, seuls eux savent c'est où…Signe Fly…

- D'accord, dit-il en quittant la pièce.

- Pourquoi tu les fais venir ? demanda Harry.

- Pour les enterrer… dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

- Les enterrer ? s'étonna Dean. Tu ne les as pas ramenés, Laurence…Comment peux-tu…

- Ils sont avec moi… murmura-t-elle en sortant de l'étreinte d'Harry.

- De quelle manière ? demanda Ron qui se saisissait pas le sens.

Laurence sortit son sac noir de ses cheveux et versa quelques larmes.

- Ils sont là-dedans ? demanda Harry, surpris.

Elle hocha la tête et le tendit à Fleur.

- Il faut les garder… intact… devina-t-elle en le prenant un peu dégoûtée.

Elle partit et Harry comprit quelque chose par le regard que lui lançait Laurence.

- Pouvez-vous nous laisser, s'il vous plait ? demanda Harry aux autres.

Seulement Harry, Ron et Hermione restèrent dans la pièce avec elle. Ron mit un sort d'assourdissement sur la porte de la cuisine où se trouvait les autres. Laurence leur raconta avec grande peine et Harry lui raconta comment il avait convaincu Bill de les laisser partir, lui et Ron. Ils avaient transplané sous la cape et avait entré en même temps que Drago et Bellatrix.

- Il a ma baguette Filandia, croyant que c'est une baguette sans valeur et j'ai celle qu'il croit la Baguette de Sureau, dit-elle.

- Tu l'as depuis quand ? demanda Harry.

- Depuis toujours… comme mon balai…

Harry lui raconta ce que Voldemort avait découvert avant de venir au manoir.

- Mon père l'aurait eue et me l'aurait donnée si se ne sont pas les mages qui l'ont prise… dit-elle, douteuse. Mais je l'aurais senti en l'utilisant pendant toutes ces années… Je n'ai aucuns souvenirs… Rien qu'y puisse nous donner la vérité…

- Si c'est vraiment la Baguette de Sureau, cela voudrait dire que l'on aurait la dernière relique manquante, constata Harry.

- La Pierre tu ne l'as pas vraiment, dit Ron.

- Ça viendra…

- Donc mon père s'appelle Nicholas Virtanens et ma mère, Annilia Saravo… dit Laurence en songeant à autre chose. Ma famille et ses dernières traces sont anéanties, ma famille d'adoption est brisée…

Elle baissa la tête en versant quelques larmes.

- Il te reste nous, l'encouragea Hermione, faible.

Elle lui sourit faiblement.

- Il n'y a pas de risque que tes frères soit retrouvés ou interceptés en revenant ici ? demanda Ron.

- Ils sont à l'étranger présentement, donc il n'y a pas de problème, dit Laurence. En revenant au pays d'urgence, ils vont bien voir que c'est grave et important… Ils vont faire attention. La forêt de notre rendez-vous est très vaste et coupée de la civilisation. Ils ne courent aucun risque…

Fleur sortit de la cave qui donnait sur le salon, elle avait le sac noir en main. Elle le redonna à Laurence et partit dans la cuisine.

- Merci… murmura Laurence qui fouilla dedans en prenant une fiole médicamenteuse.

Elle la tendit à Hermione.

- Ça soulage rapidement, tu verras, dit-elle en l'encourageant à boire le liquide violet.

Hermione but une gorgée et redonna la fiole à Laurence qui la serra. Elle replaça son sac dans ses cheveux. Laurence soupira en retenant son chagrin. Harry lui frictionna le dos et Ron appela les autres leur disant qu'ils pouvaient revenir. Harry demanda à Bill s'il pouvait parler à Ollivander et Gripsec séparément. Le quatuor monta où les gars tinrent chacun une fille affaiblie. Bill les emmena dans sa chambre. Il alla chercher le Gobelin en premier qui tenait toujours l'épée de Gryffondor dans ses mains. Harry lui demanda directement ce qu'il voulait : ils avaient besoin de son aide pour pouvoir pénétrer chez Gringotts dans la chambre forte des Lestrange. Il y avait la copie de l'épée, mais aussi probablement un Horcruxe. Après une bonne discussion, Gripsec leur promit d'y penser. Le quatuor sortit dans le couloir.

- Tu crois vraiment que Voldemort a confié un Horcruxe à Bellatrix ? demanda Laurence.

- Oui, mais il ne lui a sûrement pas dit ce que c'était, dit Harry. Ce fut probablement la même chose avec Lucius à propos du journal intime. De plus, le fait de posséder une clé de Gringotts est un symbole d'appartenance au monde des sorciers… Bon, on passe à monsieur Ollivander.

Il frappa à la porte et ils entrèrent. Mr Ollivander les remerciât de l'avoir sauvé et son regard se posa sur Laurence.

- Je suis enchanté, miss Dubois, de vous rencontrer, dit-il en présentant sa main osseuse.

- Moi de même, monsieur, dit-elle en prenant sa main avec délicatesse.

- Je serais curieux de savoir pourquoi, selon les rumeurs, vous n'avez pas besoin de baguette dans votre magie ancienne, demanda-t-il. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel…

- Je crains de ne pas en savoir plus que vous, dit-elle. Harry, je te laisse la parole.

Il sortit sa baguette brisée et Ollivander lui dit qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour la réparer. Harry s'en était douté et il lui présenta les deux baguettes qu'il avait volées chez les Malefoy. C'était la baguette de Bellatrix et celle de Drago. Elles seraient sensées lui obéir, car il les a prises de force. Ron avait celle de Queudver.

- Toutes les baguettes changent d'allégeance lorsque l'on gagne un combat, mais il n'est pas nécessaire de tuer son possesseur, comprit Harry.

- Non, ce n'est pas une nécessité… dit le fabricant de baguettes.

- Mais il y a des légendes où… une baguette passe de main en main pendant des siècles, dit Laurence.

Ollivander pâlit.

- Il n'existe qu'une seule baguette de cette nature, dit-il.

- Et Vous-Savez-Qui s'y intéresse, dit Harry. Il voulait trouver le moyen de surmonter le lien qui unisse nos baguettes aux plumes jumelles. Vous lui avez dit qu'il devait emprunter la baguette de quelqu'un d'autre…

Ollivander acquiesça lentement, horrifié.

- Et vous avez dit ce que vous savez sur cette fameuse baguette dites de Sureau ? dit Laurence.

- Oui… Il cherche cette baguette qui serait plus puissante que la vôtre, Potter, dit-il. Mais ce n'est pas seulement pour vous détruire, mais pour ce rendre invulnérable, selon lui…

- Est-ce possible ? demanda Ron, craintif.

- Son possesseur doit s'attendre à se faire attaquer inévitablement, mais… s'il la possède, il va être sûrement redoutable…

Hermione lui demanda si elle existait vraiment.

- Nous pouvons retracer son parcours à travers l'histoire, dit-il. Elle fut la cause de nombreux duels parfois sanglants et à certaines périodes elle disparut. Elle revenait toujours… Certains tentèrent de la protéger, de la cacher, mais il y en avait toujours des plus futés, des plus forts…

- Comme ma famille… dit Laurence.

- Votre famille ? s'étonna Ollivander.

- Les Virtanens… Mon père fut le dernier à l'avoir possédée… Il s'appelait Nicholas Virtanens…

- Ha oui ? Vous m'apprenez quelque chose de fort surprenant…

- Et Vous-Savez-Qui pense que je possède la Baguette de Sureau et moi aussi je commence à avoir des doutes, dit Laurence en sortant sa baguette de ses cheveux. Selon lui, ce serait celle-ci…

Elle lui donna et il l'examina avec attention et fascination pendant quelques minutes.

- Du bois d'hêtre, souple et longue de 32 centimètres, plume de faucon et… écaille de dragon bleu finlandais ! C'est une baguette bien spéciale qui ne vient pas de ma main… dit-il. Mais j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas la Baguette de Pouvoir.

- Quoi ? Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ?

- Une telle baguette possèderait des propriétés bien spéciales, même exceptionnelles. Celle-ci est très bien, mais c'est une baguette comme les autres, miss Dubois.

Laurence était encore plus confuse, comme les trois autres.

- Mais… commença –t-elle.

- Attend, Laurence, s'il te plait, dit Harry en mettant sa main sur la sienne.

Elle comprit et reprit sa baguette.

- Monsieur, est-ce que vous connaissez les Reliques de la Mort ? demanda Harry.

- Non… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il, sincèrement.

- Merci, monsieur Ollivander, dit Harry en se levant. On va vous laisser vous reposer.

Ils sortirent et Harry se massa le front. Harry les entraîna à l'extérieur près de la tombe de Dobby.

- Si ce n'est pas cette baguette, dit Laurence. Cela signifie que je l'ai peut-être perdue ou cachée quand j'étais jeune…

- Ou bien c'est l'un des mages qui a survécu qui la possède, dit Harry. Vous-Savez-Qui est en train de les chercher…

- Quoi ? s'exclama Laurence.

- Il est sans doute incertain de ce que vous lui avez dit, toi et tes parents adoptifs, donc il va se renseigner ailleurs, répondit-il.

- Mais il va faire comment ? demanda Hermione. C'est presque impossible sans aucunes pistes…

- Il ne faut pas oublier que l'on a affaire au plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, dit Ron.

- Pour faire une histoire courte… dit Harry. Il a interrogé Ollivander pour savoir où la Baguette de Sureau se trouvait. Il ne le savait pas, donc il a demandé a un autre fabricant de baguettes : Gregorovitch. Il lui a dit que selon des rumeurs le fils de Grindelwald et d'autres mages ont tenté de la voler aux Virtanens, donc à ton père, Laure. Tes parents n'ont pas survécu, donc c'est fort possible que l'un des mages l'aient prise. Tes parents et ta famille la protégeaient pour une raison que j'ignore… Maintenant, on ignore où elle se trouve…

Laurence soupira, déçue.

- J'aurais dû plus les questionner, mes parents adoptifs, sur mon adoption et les objets que mes parents m'avaient laissés, dit-elle, honteuse, la tête basse. Je ne sais même pas dans quel orphelinat j'ai été envoyé – Elle eut un sourire triste. – Je ne pourrais jamais remonter mon parcours en Finlande…

- Si tu avais de la famille au moins du côté de ton père, c'est étrange que tu aies été placée dans un orphelinat… constata Hermione.

Ce fut comme un coup de poignard dans l'estomac de Laurence. C'était vrai. Pourquoi personne ne voulut la prendre en charge ? Ses parents étaient-ils si mal aimés pour rejeter leur enfant ? Est-ce parce que elle et sa mère étaient des Filandia ?

Hermione vit bien son regard démoli. Elle avait commit une énorme gaffe. Elle était déjà à terre en plus. Harry fut plus vite qu'Hermione pour intervenir.

- Ils avaient sûrement une bonne raison, Laure… Peut-être que l'attaque de tes parents les ont tellement affectés que…

Il ne trouva pas de bonne raison.

- …les ont tellement affectés qu'ils voulaient te protéger de d'autres horreurs, car ils savaient qu'ils étaient à risque de vivre d'autres attaques concernant la baguette qu'ils protégeaient, compléta Ron.

- De plus, ils savaient que tu étais désormais la dernière Filandia sur terre, ajouta Hermione qui voulut dire un mot.

Laurence se sentit un peu mieux et leur sourit.

- Vous croyez ?

Ils acquiescèrent. Laurence croisa la tombe de Dobby et pensa à ses parents adoptifs.

- Il va sûrement finir par la trouver la baguette…soupira Laurence. Il faut se concentrer sur les Horcruxes désormais…

- Voilà enfin quelque chose de raisonnable ! dit Ron.

Pendant les deux nuits suivantes, Laurence pleura longuement. Triste pour ses parents évidemment, mais aussi triste pour la baguette Filandia qu'elle n'avait plus… Triste d'avoir été si impuissante… Triste de ne pas avoir de souvenirs qui auraient pu fournir une piste à propos de la Baguette de Sureau…

Le matin du troisième jour, Laurence décida d'aller dans la forêt de son rendez-vous. Ses frères étaient probablement arrivés.

- Tu es sûre de vouloir y aller seule ? demanda Bill.

- Oui, je veux tout leur expliquer moi-même, répondit-elle. Après je reviendrai chercher les corps et nous les enterrerons dans la forêt.

- Laure, prend au moins ma cape, proposa Harry en lui tendant.

- Je doute qu'elle serve, mais on ne sait jamais… dit-elle en la prenant malgré elle. À plus tard…

Elle sortit du cottage et franchit les limites des protections. Elle transplana à la lisière d'une forêt mixte dans une vallée déserte de toute population humaine. Elle emprunta un sentier mal entretenu et marcha pendant plus de dix minutes. Elle attendit des bruits de pas à sa droite et brandit sa baguette. Une ombre noire s'immobilisa.

- Qui est là ? demanda une voix masculine.

Elle reconnut la voix d'Olivier.

- Oli ? appela-t-elle.

- Laurie ? appela-t-il, surpris.

Ils coururent vers l'autre et se reconnurent, heureux. Ils se sautèrent dans les bras.

- Tu m'as manqué, espère de petite sœur ! dit-il en la lâchant, content.

- Tu m'as manquée aussi… dit-elle en souriant pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Tu es venu aussi vite que tu as pu ?

- Bien entendu ! dit-il. Je suis arrivé hier soir. Dis-moi… C'est quoi cette urgence ?

- Euh… dit-elle en pensant soudainement à autre chose. Juste avant – Elle pointa sa baguette sur la poitrine de son frère. – Prouve que tu es bien Ollivier Dubois !

- Mais voyons, Lau… dit-il, surpris.

- C'est une simple formalité… dit-elle.

- Je m'appelle Olivier John Dubois, j'étais en Écosse avec ma nouvelle équipe de Quidditch, les Snowbirds de Londres, pour un tournoi national… dit-il en cherchant d'autres informations. Heu… Moi et David, on te forçait tout le temps à jouer avec nous au Quidditch dans le champ…

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as dit une fois pour me consoler d'une blessure quand j'avais 7 ans ? demanda-t-elle.

- Heu… Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'en faire, car à chaque fois que tu te blessais, le fantôme de ta mère venait embrasser tes plaies pour qu'elles guérissent plus vite ! Mais en fait, c'était toi-même qui te guérissais !

Laurence sourit satisfaite et baissa sa baguette.

- Alors ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il en voyant le sourire de Laurence s'effacer soudainement.

- Je préfère attendre que Dave soit là, car je n'ai pas envies de tout répété… dit-elle.

- C'est grave ?

Elle acquiesça en retenant ses larmes. Ils allèrent dans une clairière qu'ils connaissaient bien et attendirent pendant toute la matinée. Quand le soleil fut à son zénith, ils virent David transplané un peu plus loin dans la clairière. Ils le rejoignirent et Laurence le menaça de sa baguette. Son sourire s'effaça et il sortit sa baguette.

- Prouve que tu es bien David ! demanda Laurence.

- Quoi, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? dit-il, surpris.

- Fait-le, Dave ! dit Olivier. Il faut s'assurer que tu es le vrai et non un Mangemort…

- Très bien…soupira-t-il. Je m'appelle David Christian Dubois, je suis stagiaire dans une institution de recherche en Suisse. J'ai une petite amie qui s'appelle Brittany et elle est native de Seattle aux Etats-Unis.

- Quel était le mot de passe pour entrer dans ma chambre quand j'avais 14 ans ? demanda Olivier.

- Euh… dit-il en cherchant. Boule… Bill de… Bouliris Treska à la marmelade !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'étonna Laurence.

- C'est le nom de la recette dans le vieux livre de maman qui nous avait tous rendu malade ! dit David en souriant. Tu étais déjà partie en Finlande à cette époque.

- Ha bon ! dit Laurence en baissant sa baguette.

David vint prendre le bras de son frère et prit Laurence dans ses bras.

- Bon ! Quelle est cette fameuse urgence ? demanda-t-il en la lâchant.

Elle perdit son sourire et sécurisa le secteur.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de mettre tout ça, Laurie ! dit Olivier.

- Ayant été en fuite pendant des mois, je préfère les mettre. De plus, le nom de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est tabou, donc ne le prononcz pas…

- Ha oui ? Tu t'es fait prendre ? demanda David.

Laurence prit une grande respiration avant de tout leur raconter ce qui s'était passé au manoir. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'échapper quelques larmes. Quand elle eut fini, elle vit le visage de ses frères anéantis. Ça lui fit énormément mal de les voir dans cet état en train de retenir leurs larmes. Ils se prirent tous dans leur bras pour se donner du courage.

- Tu as fait ce que tu as pu… murmura David en parlant à Laurence, tout en reniflant.

- Ce fut un miracle tu aies pu t'en sortir… en plus de les avoir ramenés avec toi… dit Olivier qui ne put retenir quelques larmes.

- Ta magie t'a sans doute été encore une fois utile… dit David.

Elle fit non de la tête.

- Comment ça ? demanda Olivier.

- Tu n'en as pas eu besoin ? demanda David.

Devait-elle leur dire ? Si Voldemort l'apprenait, elle était fichue sans défense contre lui et sa magie à elle. Pour le bien de chacun, elle ne dit rien. Elle devait paraître presque indestructible pour faire frémir l'ennemi et donner du courage aux siens.

- Non… dit-elle en se maîtrisant.

- Tu nous surprendras toujours…

- Allons les chercher… dit Olivier en les lâchant après un certain temps.

- D'accord… dit Laurence en essuyant son visage.

Elle enleva les protections et elle les fit transplaner avec elle à la Chaumière. Ils descendirent à la cave et les gars emmenèrent magique les corps qui étaient dans des sacs de toile. Ils retournèrent dans la clairière et posèrent les corps. Ils entendirent plusieurs _cracs_ sonores et Laurence crut que c'était une embuscade. Ils levèrent leur baguette et vit devant leurs yeux toute la famille Weasley, Harry, Hermione, Luna, Dean, Tonks, Lupin, Kingsley, Fleur et quelques autres membres de l'Ordre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… dit Laurence qui n'en revenait pas. Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici ?

- On n'allait tout de même pas vous laisser seuls tous les trois… dit Molly en s'approchant d'elle.

Une longue vague de sympathies, d'embrassades, de poignées de mains, d'étreintes et de mots sincères s'enclenchèrent. Laurence sut par Hermione que c'était Bill qui avait prévenu les Weasley, puis Arthur avait contacté l'Ordre ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. De plus, il y avait quelques membres de la famille Dubois.

Lors de la mise en terre, Arthur fut le premier à parler, puis quelques autres prirent la parole. Olivier et David étaient trop accablés pour parler, alors Laurence s'approcha.

- Adieu chez parents qui m'aviez tout donné, mise à part la vie, qui m'aviez élevée comme votre propre fille et plus encore... Je vous remercie pour tout… dit-elle en baissant la tête pour retenir ses larmes. Merci de m'avoir permis de m'épanouir dans une voie différente des autres de mon âge. Vous m'avez protégée jusqu'à la dernière seconde et je ne vous serai jamais assez reconnaissante… À notre prochaine rencontre…

On les mit en terre et l'on plaça deux pierres blanches avec leurs noms et les dates. Laurence rajouta une citation sur ces dernières : « Puisse votre courage perduré au travers des mémoires jusqu'à la fin…»

Le monde commença à partir en saluant les orphelins qui les remercièrent du fond du cœur de leur présence. Laurence accorda une attention particulière à Bill et Arthur qui avaient contacté tous les autres, malgré les risques.

Laurence, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Dean, Fleur et Bill retournèrent à la Chaumière. Laurence salua ses frères qui allaient resté cher leur oncle paternel. Laurence ressentit un énorme soulagement, une sorte de libération en ayant donné un dernier repos à ses parents.

Quelques jours plus tard, Laurence se sentait de mieux en mieux, mais sans revenir aussi enjouée qu'elle était d'habitude. Elle était en train de remonter la pente et ne pleurait que quelques fois durant la nuit. Gripsec leur donna sa réponse, il était d'accord pour les aider à infiltrer Gringotts, mais à la condition qu'il lui donne l'épée de Gryffondor. Le quatuor en parla à part et ne trouva pas d'idée assez brillante pour détourner la situation.

- Nous lui donnerons, mais seulement après avoir pénétré dans la chambre forte sans préciser un moment exact, dit Harry.

- Donc juste après s'en être servi pour la destruction des Horcruxes, devina Laurence.

- Exactement !

Ils allèrent annoncer leur décision et le Gobelin l'accepta.


	21. Ch21Infiltrations remarquées

_Chapitre 21__ Infiltrations remarquées_

Le quatuor se mit à l'œuvre pour élaborer un plan solide sous les instructions de Gripsec. Des jours passèrent, même des semaines… Les autres se rendaient compte qu'ils préparaient quelque chose, mais ils ne posèrent pas de questions.

Un soir, Bill descendit les marches avec un Ollivander, faible. Il alla le porter chez tante Muriel. En revenant, il dit que les Weasley saluait tout le monde qui se trouvait à la Chaumière. On cogna soudainement à la porte. Rapidement, le quatuor et Bill se levèrent avec leur baguette.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Bill.

Remus s'identifia et Bill le fit entrer. Il annonça que Tonks avait accouché et que c'était un garçon. Ils l'avaient appelé Ted en l'honneur du père de Tonks décédé. Lupin nomma Harry comme parrain ce qui le surpris. Une merveilleuse ambiance de fête anima le cottage et Lupin ne demeura pas longtemps. Il partit et la fête se poursuivit. Bill prit Harry à part et le conseilla d'être très prudent s'il avait conclu un marché avec Gripsec. Il devait l'être encore plus si le marché consternait un objet précieux.

Avril était arrivé et Bill avait prêté au quatuor une nouvelle tente. Leur plan était prêt ainsi que leur préparatifs. Ils se mettraient à l'œuvre le lendemain. Dans la chambre du Gobelin où se déroulaient leurs activités, Laurence regardait avec hésitation la fiole contenant le long cheveu frisé noir de Bellatrix. Hermione l'avait pris sur son pull qu'elle avait porté lors de leur capture. Elle soupira.

- Vous êtes sûr qu'il faut que ce soit moi ? demanda-t-elle au garçons qui étaient avec elle.

- On te l'a déjà dit, Laure, dit Harry. C'est toi qui a le plus de cran pour l'incarner. De plus, sa baguette t'obéit mieux qu'à Hermione.

- Mais il n'y a vraiment pas une grande différence, puisque ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai prise…

- S'il te plait, Laure, ne te désiste pas ! dit Ron.

- Non, ça va… dit-elle.

Gripsec entra avec Hermione pour finaliser quelques détails. Cette nuit-là, Harry ne fut pas le seul à mal dormir. Laurence était trop nerveuse et elle n'arrêtait pas de redire leur plan dans sa tête. Elle ne dormit que quelques heures.

Ils se levèrent à six heures, alors qu'il y avait encore quelques étoiles dans le ciel. Laurence sortit de la maison avec l'apparence de Bellatrix revêtue d'une vieille robe noire du Square Grimmaurd. Elle rejoignit les garçons en compagnie d'Hermione et de Gripsec. Elle remarqua leur regard de dégoût.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je ne vous tuerai pas, dit Laurence s'assurant que sa fausse baguette était dans sa poche et que la vraie était avec son petit sac noir à l'intérieur de sa robe.

Hermione changea l'apparence de Ron. Il avait maintenant une barbe et une moustache brune, les cheveux longs et ondulée et le nez élargi. Ensuite, Laurence changea l'apparence d'Hermione avec sa vraie baguette. Elle lui raccourcit et amincit les cheveux et elle y mit quelques mèches bleues. Son nez devint plus long et ses sourcils devinrent presque invisibles. Une vraie rebelle et un barbu inventés de toute pièce.

- N'oublie pas qu'il faut que tu sois vraiment hautaine pour pouvoir les protéger, dit Harry en mettant la cape sur le Gobelin et lui-même.

- Arrête de me le répéter, dit Laurence. Ça va aller…

Ils transplanèrent au Chaudron Baveur et Laurence suivit des autres traversa le bar, la tête haute.

- Bonjour, madame Lestrange, dit Tom le barman en inclinant la tête devant Laurence.

- Bonjour… dit-elle en le regardant avec répugnance comme l'aurait fait Rogue.

Tom la regarda, craintif.

Ils passèrent par l'arcade et marchèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse où il n'y avait personne. Il y avait des affiches de Harry et quelques-unes de Laurence un peu partout. Des commerces étaient placardés et d'autres furent remplacés par des boutiques de magie noire. Des mendiants, qui virent Laurence passée à côté d'eux, fuirent ou se cachèrent le visage, recroquevillés. Laurence tenta de ne pas leur porter attention. L'un d'eux se leva pour lui barrer la route en demandant où étaient ses enfants. Elle demeura froide, malgré sa surprise.

- Dégage de ma route, mécréant ! dit Laurence en le menaçant de sa fausse magique. Ou tu iras les rejoindre !

L'homme parut effrayé, recula et finit par partir en courant. Laurence vit que les autres mendiants la regardaient, apeurés plus jamais. Elle leur lança un regard de mépris et de dégoût avant de poursuivre sa route.

- Ha, madame Lestrange ! lança une voix derrière elle qu'elle reconnu vaguement.

Elle se retourna, toujours froide.

- Bonjour ! dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle reconnut l'un des hommes qui étaient chez les Lovegood.

- Bonjour…

Harry souffla son nom à son oreille.

- Comment vous portez-vous, Travers ? demanda-t-elle qui ne semblait pas tellement intéressée de le savoir.

- Bien…

- Moi de même, coupa Laurence. Désolée, mais je suis pressée…

- Ha oui ? dit-il, interloqué. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène de si bonne heure sur le Chemin de Traverse ?

- J'ai affaire chez Gringotts.

- Ha, moi aussi ! dit-il. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, nous pourrions y aller ensemble…

Laurence dut acceptée et ils poursuivirent leur chemin.

- Je dois dire que je suis surpris de vous voir dehors, Bellatrix, avoua-t-il.

- Ha bon ? dit-elle, surprise intérieurement. Comment cela ?

- Eh bien… Parce que j'ai entendu dire que tous ceux qui… habitent le manoir des Malefoy ne pouvaient pas sortir depuis… l'_évasion_.

- Vous saurez que le Seigneur sait pardonner à ceux qui lui sont resté le plus fidèle.

- Et j'ai appris pour votre baguette…

- À ce que je vois vous êtes mal informé, dit Laurence qui réfléchit à la vitesse de l'éclair. Je l'ai toujours ! Les gamins l'ont laissée derrière eux sans s'en être rendu compte !

Il fut étonné et se tourna vers le couple qui les suivait toujours.

- Qui sont-ils ? Vos chien de garde ? dit-il en souriant.

Laurence s'arrêta et afficha un regard noir à Travers qui avala de travers…

_(Ouuu… quel jeu de mot… désolée, ça me tentait !)_

- Je vous présente Dragomir et Demelza Despard, ils viennent de Transylvanie pour admirer le nouveau régime. Ce sont de fervents sympathisants du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais ils parlent peu anglais…

- Enchantez, dirent Ron et Hermione.

- Moi de même, dit-il sans façon.

Ils arrivèrent aux portes de Gringotts et Harry lança un sortilège de Confusion aux deux sorciers qui avaient des sondes de sécurité. Laurence, Hermione et Ron purent passer sans avoir été réellement fouillés. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'un des Gobelins.

- Allez-y en premier, Travers, dit Laurence. Je vais expliquer à ces jeunes gens comment fonctionne Gringotts.

Elle se tourna vers Ron et Hermione en perdant pour la première fois son regard froid, ce qui les surpris. Elle le réafficha et se tourna vers le Gobelin au comptoir.

- Bonjour, je veux descendre dans ma chambre forte, dit Laurence.

- Oh, madame Lestrange, dit-il, surpris.

Quelques Gobelins les observèrent, intrigués.

- Je… Vous avez… un document d'identité, demanda le Gobelin.

- D'identité ? s'indigna Laurence.

- Votre baguette fera l'affaire, madame, dit-il.

Elle lui tendit, un peu nerveuse.

- Finalement, j'ai pu la récupérer, ajouta-t-elle.

- _Impero _! murmura Harry.

- Ha ! Tant mieux pour vous ! dit le Gobelin en lui rendant. Venez avec moi, je vais vous conduite à votre chambre forte.

Il descendit de son comptoir, alla chercher les Tintamars et Travers les suivit sous le contrôle d'Harry. Un wagonnet arriva et Harry réapparut avec Gripsec. Il envoya Travers aller se cacher. Les autres embarquèrent dans le wagonnet. À faute d'un manque de place, Hermione dut s'asseoir sur Ron. Ils descendirent dans les profondeurs de Gringotts. Ils franchirent un virage serré et ils virent une chute d'eau tombée sur les rails. Ils la franchir et furent éjectés du wagon. Ils atterrirent en douceur sur le sol grâce au sortilège de Cousinage lancé par Hermione et Laurence simultanément. Ils se relevèrent et constatèrent que Hermione, Laurence et Ron avaient retrouvé leurs apparences. Laurence flottait dans sa robe trop grande et encombrante.

- La Cascade des Voleur ! dit Gripsec. Elle enlève tous les enchantements et sortilèges de camouflage. Ils ont mis des défenses, car ils savent que nous sommes là !

Harry soumit le Gobelin, Bogrod, à l'Imperium. Gripsec les conduit jusqu'à la chambre. Ils arrivèrent devant un énorme dragon semi aveugle qui avait des écailles pâles. Ils prirent chacun un Tintamar et les agitèrent produisant un vacarme retentissant. Ces sons métalliques firent reculer le dragon et Bogrod ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Ils entrèrent en vitesse et la porte se referma. Le noir total tomba.

- Bogrod pourra nous sortir de là ! dit Gripsec en voyant Laurence se précipité sur la porte.

Le quatuor alluma leur baguette et chercha la coupe de Poufsouffle au travers des centaines d'autres coupes. Il y avait également des armures, des bijoux et des armes. Hermione prit une coupe qui la brûla et se multiplia.

- Ils ont mis des maléfice de Gemino et de Flagrance ! dit Gripsec. Tout ce que vous touchez va vous brûler et se multiplier !

- Ok ! Donc on ne fait que regarder, dit Laurence.

Harry et Laurence accrochèrent par mégarde de objets qui les brûlèrent et se multiplièrent. Harry trouva enfin la coupe sur une tablette inaccessible. Il alluma qu'en la touchant avec l'épée, il pourrait la prendre. Laurence lui tendit l'épée après l'avoir sortie de son sac noir. Il faisait de plus en plus chaud et ils entendirent du bruit à l'extérieur.

- Hermione, s'il te plait… demanda Harry.

Elle le fit lévité et il réussit à prendre la coupe tandis que les autres croulèrent sous des objets brûlants. Gripsec saisit l'épée et la coupe fut projetée vers la porte. Laurence, qui était la plus près, courut malgré les objets qui se multipliaient. Elle la rattrapa et ils furent tous propulsés à l'extérieur de la chambre. Laurence mit la coupe dans sa poche et vit Gripsec s'éloigner avec l'épée parmi les Gobelins armées de poignard. Elle voulu le rattraper, mais ils la menacèrent. Le quatuor les attaqua avec des sortilèges de Stupéfixion. Des sorciers arrivèrent et Laurence les stupéfixa. Le dragon rugit et cracha des flammes. Laurence entendit un bruit métallique derrière elle.

- Venez, vite ! cria Harry.

Les trois s'approchèrent du dragon enfin libre.

- Tu es malade ! s'exclama Laurence.

- Aller, monte ! dit Harry qui était déjà sur le dragon.

Il l'aida à monter. Hermione et Ron montèrent par la suite.

Le dragon s'envola et se fit un passage plus grand avec ses flammes. Les quatre l'aidèrent avec des sortilèges de Terrassement. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le Hall et le dragon fracassa la porte pour pouvoir enfin prendre de l'altitude. Le quatuor s'accrocha fermement les uns aux autres et le dragon ne semblait pas conscient qu'ils fussent sur lui.

Plus de dix minutes passèrent, Laurence n'osait pas faire le moindre mouvement, les yeux clos. Harry entendit qui Ron jurait et Hermione qui pleurait. Laurence ne faisait absolument rien.

- Comment va-t-on descendre ? cria Laurence qui finit par ouvrir les yeux.

- Aucune idée ! cria Harry, devant elle.

Après un certain temps, ils perdirent de l'altitude et Ron le fit remarquer aux autres. Ils s'approchèrent de plus en plus de la terre ferme et virent un petit lac au loin.

- Dès que l'on saura assez près, cria Harry en tournant la tête. On saute à l'eau !

Les autres approuvèrent et lorsqu'ils furent au-dessus de ce dernier, ils se laissèrent glisser de la bête. Laurence se mit en boule et tomba de plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Elle atteignit enfin l'eau et prit une bonne respiration avant de s'enfoncer de plusieurs mètres. Elle toucha le fond et se donna une poussée pour remonter, mais quelque chose la retenait au fond. Elle vit que sa grande robe était coincée parmi des algues «vivantes» qui s'agrippaient à elle. Elle tira et tenta d'arracher le bas de sa robe, mais rien ne céda. Elle allait bientôt manquer d'air, elle devait faire vite. Elle sortit sa baguette et lança des sorts informulés pour couper les algues et sa robe, mais d'autres algues s'accrochèrent encore plus fermement. Elle tenta de trouver un sort pour lui permettre de respirer, mais elle n'en connaissait aucun dans la magie traditionnelle. Elle avait besoin d'air, elle ne tenait plus. Elle échappa quelques bulles d'air. Elle leva les yeux vers la surface et vit trois ombres noires s'approcher. Ses yeux se brouillèrent, mais elle lutta pour rester éveillée. Elle devait tenir bon. Harry et Ron la tirèrent, mais les algues la tenaient toujours solidement. Ils tentèrent les mêmes sorts qu'elle avait essayés, mais les algues réagirent de la même manière. Laurence ne bougeait plus, étant sur le bord de tout lâcher par manque d'air. Harry s'approcha du visage de Laurence qui avaient les yeux petits. Elle fut assez surprise par ce qu'il fit. Il prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa, non pas seulement pour l'embrasser, mais pour lui donner de l'air. Elle se sentit mieux et put réfléchir à une solution. Les autres lançaient désespérément des sorts. Laurence prit la fermeture éclair dans son dos et tira pour l'ouvrir. Elle l'enleva et il ne lui restait qu'une camisole et un cuissard sur le dos. Elle prit la baguette de Bellatrix, la sienne, son sac noir et la coupe. Elle remonta à la surface de toutes ses forces. Elle prit la plus grande bouffée d'air que ses poumons lui permirent et toussa pour évacuer les derniers résidus d'eau qu'elle avait avalés.

- Ça va ? demanda Hermione à côté d'elle en lui prenant l'épaule.

Laurence leva les yeux et acquiesça. Elle respirait avec difficulté, mais elle allait bien. Ils nagèrent vers le rivage et les filles demeurèrent étendues au sol, épuisées. Harry, malgré ses forces diminuées, lança les sorts de protections autour d'eux. Ils reprirent leur souffle une minute et Hermione sortit le dictame pour leurs nombreuses brûlures. Laurence sortit l'une de ses propres solutions Filandia qui fut assez efficace.

- Merci… murmura Laurence.

Les autres lui sourirent.

- On ne t'aurait certainement pas laissée ces algues te dévorer, dit Ron, souriant. N'est-ce pas, Harry ?

Ron sous-entendait quelque chose. Laurence songea à ce qui s'était passé. Harry l'avait-elle embrassée simplement pour lui donner de l'air pour la sauver ou y avait-il un petit quelque chose aussi de caché derrière ce geste? Elle l'ignorait. Elle était confuse. Elle sortit de ses songes lorsqu'un petit vent la fit frissonner. Elle se rappela soudainement qu'elle avait très froid. Elle se recroquevilla en frissonnant. Hermione sortit une couverture et l'enroula autour des épaules de Laurence. Elle la serra contre elle pour lui donner de la chaleur.

- Tu es glacée, constata Hermione en lui prenant les mains.

Elles demeurèrent l'une contre l'autre pendant quelques minutes. Après, Laurence se sentit un peu mieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec une camisole et un cuissard en plus de ta robe ? demanda Hermione.

- C'est une combinaison qui préserve la chaleur du corps, mais c'est complètement inefficace dans l'eau. J'ai trouvé ça dans un magasin moldu… répondit-elle.

Hermione sourit et sortit du linge sec pour tout le monde. Laurence alla se cacher parmi les arbres, non pas seulement pour se changer, mais pour rester un peu seule. Elle s'assit sur une racine qui plongeait dans le lac.

Elle s'en aurait tiré en quelques secondes avec sa magie… Les autres n'auraient pas eu besoin de venir l'aider. Si au moins elle avait eu la baguette Filandia, mais elle était du côté ennemie. Entre les mains de qui ? Du moins, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'était réellement cette baguette… Elle souhaitait de tout son cœur que les Mangemorts l'abandonnent, mais rien n'était certain… Elle soupira en regardant ses mains qui autrefois s'illuminaient. Sa magie lui manquait énormément. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû créer la baguette… Elle aurait pu sauvé ses parents adoptifs et ses amis des Rafleurs… Elle aurait pu s'en débarrasser en moins de deux… Elle aurait pu… De plus, l'histoire de la Baguette de Sureau était assez confuse… Elle n'avait aucuns souvenirs, aucuns indices minimes soient-ils… Elle n'avait pas le temps de méditer là-dessus. Ils devaient au plus vite se débarrasser des Horcruxes avant que…

- Le temps de méditer…répéta Laurence.

Une phrase lui vint en tête : « …une fiole d'élixir de méditation finlandaise pour qu'elle puisse ouvrir les portes de son esprits au bonheur de la relaxation…»

-… de méditation…ouvrir les portes de son esprit… répéta-t-elle en réfléchissant.

Ouvrir à quoi ? Des réponses aux questions sur sa magie ? Ses souvenirs enfouis, presque oubliés ? Cet élixir était finlandais… Peut-être avait-il un lien avec sa magie. Qu'avait Dumbledore derrière la tête ? Que savait-il exactement ? Savait-il qu'elle aurait besoin d'un souvenir précis, d'une notion en elle ? Savait-il quelque chose qu'elle devait trouver elle-même sur la mort de ses parents ? Voulait-il qu'elle sache où se trouvait la Baguette de Sureau ?

Elle sortit le liquide bleuté de son sac noir. Ils allaient peut-être rester quelques heures ici pour refaire leurs forces. Elle en profita. Elle but une grosse gorgée en vidant le flacon à moitié. Le liquide était rafraîchissant. Elle se concentra pour s'ouvrir à la méditation.

Après quelques minutes, elle ne sentit pas de différence. La potion semblait n'avoir aucun effet. Est-ce parce qu'elle n'avait plus sa magie pour la stimuler ?

Elle sortit de ses songes lorsque Harry gémit et cria un peu plus loin. Laurence courut rejoindre les trois autres. Harry était étendu en se tenant le front. Il s'immobilisa après une minute, sous les regards inquiets des trois autres. Il se rassit en les regardant.

- Il sait pour Gringotts et que nous cherchons les Horcruxes, dit Harry. Il va vérifier la cachette de chaque Horcruxe et le dernier est à Poudlard. Il va y aller en dernier, car il croit que c'est l'endroit le plus sûr.

- Poudlard ? s'étonna Hermione. Où exactement ?

- Il n'y a pas pensé…Il va commencer par les endroits les moins sûrs pour ajouter de la protection. Il sera à Poudlard peut-être dans quelques heures…

Harry et Ron commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires pour partir sur le champ.

- Mais, Harry, nous n'avons aucun plan ! dit Hermione.

- Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Nous devons faire vite, Hermione ! dit Harry.

- Le problème c'est que la protection doit être extrême, dit Laurence. Même si on passe par Pré-au-Lard…

- C'est le seul moyen pour entrer à l'école, dit Harry.

Il sortit sa cape.

- C'est vrai, Laure ! dit Harry en pensant à quelque chose. Tu-Sais-Qui a puni Lucius et Bellatrix d'avoir apporté la nouvelle pour Gringotts avec ta baguette Filandia.

- Il l'utilise ?! Pourquoi ?

- Il semblait heureux de constater sa puissance, répondit Harry, un peu troublé.

- Quoi !? Il croit que c'est la Baguette de Sureau !! devina Laurence.

Il acquiesça.

- Mais c'est impossible ! C'est moi qui l'ai créée !!

- Je sais…

- Nom de dieu ! s'exclama Laurence en se prenant la tête encore plus troublée. Il va pouvoir utiliser mes pouvoirs ! Il sera plus que redoutable !!

- Il ne faut pas s'en soucier pour le moment, la pressa-t-il, malgré lui. Il faut trouver le dernier Horcruxe !

- D'accord ! approuva Laurence, malgré sa confusion.

- Venez sous la cape ! pressa Harry aux filles.

- Mais on ne tient même pas trois. On peut voir nos pieds ! dit Hermione.

- On ne verra rien, il fera nuit ! dit Harry.

- Non, allez-y tous les trois et moi je me mettrais un sortilège de Désillusion tout en vous tenant la main, proposa Laurence. On aura plus de chance si on voit moins vos pieds…

Harry abandonna sachant qu'elle ne changerait pas d'idée. Hermione aida Laurence à complètement bien se désillusionner et elle prit la main d'Harry pour transplaner.

Ils atterrirent dans la rue principale qui était déserte où ils virent une vingtaine de Mangemorts sortirent des Trois Balais.

- _Accio cape !_ Cria l'un d'eux dans leur direction, mais la cape ne bougea pas. Dispersez-vous, Potter est ici sans sa cape !

Laurence les entraîna dans une petite ruelle entre deux commerces en évitant les Mangemorts de peu qui couraient dans toutes les directions.

- Il faut transplaner, murmura Hermione.

- Non, il faut foncer, dit Laurence.

- Ils se sont préparés pour détecter notre arrivée et sûrement pour nous empêcher de repartir, dit Harry.

- Lâchons les Détraqueurs ! cria un Mangemort loin à leur droite.

- On a peut-être une chance, dit Laurence avec un plan derrière la tête. Il ne faut en aucun cas que tu utilises ton patronus… Ils vont le reconnaître !

- Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire ? demanda Ron.

- Je vais créer une diversion, dit-elle en sentant comme les autres la venue glaciale des Détraqueurs. Prenez le passage secret de La Tête de Sanglier, je vous rejoindrai.

Elle voulu partir, mais la main d'Harry la retint solidement.

- Tu ne nous quitteras pas, Laure ! dit-il. Tu n'as plus ta magie, ne l'oublie pas !

- Je sais… dit-elle entre les dents.

- Venez ici, j'entend des voix par là ! s'écria un Mangemort d'un côté de la ruelle.

- Vite, murmura-t-elle en réussissant à se déprendre.

Laurence courut vers le Mangemort et le bouscula exprès.

- Il est tout près ! dit-il aux 10 Mangemorts qui s'approchaient.

Laurence se faufila dans une rue et vit 3 Détraqueurs se diriger vers elle.

- _Sp… Spero Patronum !_ cria-t-elle d'une voix grave.

Son faucon pèlerin argenté apparut et les chassa.

- Par là !

- Ce n'est pas le patronus de Potter !

- On dirait celui de Dubois !

Surprise qu'ils soient au courant de la forme de son patronus, Laurence courut dans la direction opposée et prit une rue à sa gauche. Dans l'obscurité, elle culbuta sur une poubelle qui fit un bruit infernal.

- ICI !!

Laurence entendit des pas de chaque côté et remarqua qu'elle était redevenue visible. Elle était prise au piège. Toujours étendue au sol, elle vit une fenêtre à ses pieds dont la petite vitre était ouverte, tenue par un morceau de bois. Elle se faufila par la petite ouverture et ferma la vitre sans le vouloir avec son pied. Elle se ferma sans trop de bruit. Laurence tomba sur une table de bois sous la fenêtre et accrocha des bouteilles de verres qui se fracassèrent au sol. Elle leva les yeux.

- Elle n'est plus là !

- Elle a sûrement transplané !

- C'est impossible !

- Avec sa magie, imbécile ! Elle sait détourner toutes magies. Elle est très dangereuse !

- Devrait-on prévenir les Seigneur ?

- Elle est partie, tu es sourd ! Retournez patrouiller ! Gardez l'œil ouvert, elle pourrait essayer de revenir.

Ils partirent et Laurence put enfin respirer. Elle était dans un sous-sol où il y avait des barils, des bouteilles et des caisses. Elle monta silencieusement les marches avec sa baguette en main. La porte tout en haut des marches s'ouvrit à la volée et elle leva sa baguette, prête.

- Pas un geste ! dit Laurence en voyant à la lumière de sa baguette un grand barbu aux yeux bleus perçants.

- Du clame ! grogna-t-il en levant ses mains. Je ne te veux aucun mal. Tes amis sont en haut.

- Mes amis… murmura-t-elle lorsqu'elle reconnut aussitôt le propriétaire de La Tête de Sanglier.

Il pointa l'escalier qui montait à l'étage. Elle monta les dernières marches et fonça dans les autres.

- Laurence ! s'écria Harry en se levant de son fauteuil suivi des autres.

Hermione lui sauta dans les bras.

- Tu es complètement folle ! rajouta Harry.

- Merci pour ces semblants de remerciements ! répliqua Laurence en haussant un sourcil.

- Désolé, dit-il.

- Ça va… dit-elle en lui souriant.

- Soit que vous être vraiment folle ou soit que vous êtes follement courageuse, miss, dit Abelforth.

Laurence sourit.

- C'est une Gryffondor, c'est normal, dit Ron.

Ils lui donnèrent quelque chose à manger et Harry demanda à Abelforth comment ils pouvaient entrer à Poudlard. Il se dirigea vers le portrait d'Ariana, sa soeur, qui s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de sa toile.

- Au fait, Laure, dit Ron. Comment as-tu su qu'il y avait un passage ici ?

- Je te rappel que j'ai été chargée de sécuriser Poudlard en incluant les passages secrets, dit Laurence.

Le portrait d'Ariana pivota pour qu'ils puissent voir un tunnel duquel Neville en sorti.

- Je le savais que vous reviendriez ! s'exclama-t-il en les apercevant.

Il sauta dans leurs bras et prévint le barman que deux personnes allaient transplaner pour les rejoindre. Ils grimpèrent dans le tunnel et Neville leur raconta comment Poudlard était devenu hautement sécurisé et comment les Carrow étaient comparé à la petite Ombrage. Lui, Luna et Ginny avaient fait en sorte que l'espoir du côté du bien perdure, malgré leurs nombreuses punitions résultantes.

Ils arrivèrent à l'autre extrémité et sortirent dans une pièce où il y avait foule qui les acclama. Ils étaient dans la Salle sur Demande où se cachaient les membres de l'A.D.. Alors que Neville et quelques autres de leurs camarades expliquèrent une foule de choses, Harry se retourna, car sa cicatrice lui brûlait le front.

- Il faut y aller ! dit-il aux trois autres qui comprirent que Voldemort avait trouvé un Horcruxe manquant.

Tous les autres protestèrent et Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à se maîtriser, car sa cicatrice était toujours en feu. Laurence tenta de leur expliquer sans rien leur dévoiler, mais ils voulaient tous les aider. La porte derrière eux s'ouvrit sur Luna, Dean, les enfants Weasley et plusieurs autres. Quand Harry croisa le regard timide de Ginny, à sa grande surprise, il ne ressentit presque rien. Elle était belle c'est sûr, mais son cœur avait pris un autre chemin. Il demanda à tous si ils connaissaient l'existence d'un objet ayant appartenu à Serdaigle. Luna parla du diadème perdu dont personne ne retrouva la trace. Cho proposa d'aller voir la statue de Serdaigle qui portait le diadème dans leur salle commune. Harry vit que Voldemort arrivait. Il partit avec Luna pour voir la statue.

- Vous avez vraiment cambriolé Gringotts ? demanda Cho.

- Oui… dit Laurence.

- Et vous avez… commença Dean.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière eux laissant passer Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley, Bill, Fleur, Molly, Arthur, Katie qui vint prendre Laurence dans ses bras, Angelina et Alicia.

- Je suis contente de te voir, Laurence ! dit Molly en la prenant dans ses bras.

Ses frères entrèrent à leur tour et elle alla dans leurs bras. Ils lui avaient énormément manquée.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle en les regardant sérieusement.

Ils surent de quoi elle parlait et ils acquiescèrent tristement.

- Une chance qu'oncle Albert fut là pour nous… dit David.

Elle leur sourit et Hermione et Ron vinrent la voir.

- Laure, on a eu une idée, dit Hermione. Viens !

- Désolée, je dois y aller ! dit Laurence à ses frères. Soyez prudent !

- Surveilles tes arrières surtout ! dit David.

Laurence rejoignit les deux autres.


	22. Ch22Des coups fatals

Chapitre 22 - Des coups fatals

_Chapitre 22 -__ Des coups fatals_

Ils allèrent dans un coin tranquille de la salle.

- Ron a pensé à quelque chose, dit Hermione. Puisque l'on n'a plus l'épée, on pourrait aller chercher un croc du Basilic dans la Chambre des Secrets.

- Même s'il est mort depuis des années… dit Laurence, hésitante.

- Les dents ne se décomposent pas aussi vite que la chair, ajouta Hermione.

- D'accord, mais Harry va sûrement nous chercher, dit Laurence.

- On a qu'à prévenir quelqu'un, dit Ron.

Il alla voir Lupin et les frères Dubois pour leur dire qu'ils allaient être aux toilettes du troisième étage sans rien leur dire de plus. Le trio sortit et plusieurs demandèrent où ils allaient.

- Au petit coin, répondit Ron avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Ils prirent les escaliers les plus près et descendirent de 2 étages.

- C'est par où déjà ? demanda Ron qui hésitait entre deux couloirs.

- Par là, Ron ! dit Hermione en empruntant le couloir de gauche.

Il entrèrent dans les toilettes des filles et Ron s'approcha du lavabo où ils devaient parler Fourchelang pour ouvrir la porte. Ron s'essaya à plusieurs reprises pour imiter des sifflements étranges comme l'avait déjà fait Harry.

- Tu es sûr que ton «langage» va l'ouvrir ? demanda Laurence.

- Laisse-moi un peu de temps… dit Ron.

Après quelques autres essais, il réussit à l'ouvrir. Un tunnel noir et interminable s'offrit devant eux.

- Bravo, Ron ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Les dames d'abord, dit Ron faisant passer les filles avant lui.

Ils glissèrent dans le tunnel circulaire pour atterrir dans un tas de squelettes de petits animaux morts depuis fort longtemps.

- Heurk ! Dégoûtant… dit Laurence en se relevant tandis que Ron aidait Hermione à enlever les os qui s'étaient pris dans ses cheveux.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à une grande salle où, tout au fond, il y avait une statue géante de Salazar Serpentard. Juste à côté, il y avait le cadavre du Basilic à moitié rongé et pourri.

- Harry a vraiment affronté ça ? demanda Laurence en se pinçant le nez. Avec seulement une épée en plus…

- Ouais ! dit Ron en s'approchant de la tête du reptile. Super, il y a des dents à profusion là-dedans !

- Il faut prendre que les crocs, Ron, dit Hermione derrière lui, un peu dégoûtée.

- C'est ce que j'essais de prendre, dit-il en tentant d'en faire sortir un avec sa baguette.

Il en sortit un avec sa main et le donna à Hermione.

- On en prend combien ? demanda-t-il.

- Autant que tu peux, répondit Hermione.

Après cinq minutes environ, il réussit à en prendre un peu plus d'une demi-douzaine.

- Je crois que ça suffira, dit Laurence en entendant différents bruits au dessus de leur tête. Il faut faire vite !

- Tu ressens quelques choses même sans ta magie ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Non, mais logiquement la guerre est imminente, dit-elle, un peu nerveuse.

Ils repartirent vers le tunnel avec les crocs.

- Comment fait-on pour remonter ? demanda Hermione.

- Sortilèges de Lévitation ? proposa Ron.

- Trop compliqué… dit Hermione.

- Que je suis bête ! s'exclama Laurence en se frappant le front. J'ai mon Element 3000 avec moi !

Elle sortit son sac de ses cheveux et ensuite son balai de ce dernier.

- Est-ce qu'on peut tenir trois là-dessus ? demanda Hermione, incertaine.

- Probablement, dit Laurence. Il n'y a pas de problème, on aura qu'à se tenir serré.

Elle embarqua sur son balai, suivit par Hermione et Ron. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans les toilettes, Ron ferma la Chambre et Laurence serra son balai.

Le sol vibra suite à une explosion quelque part dans le château.

- La guerre est commencée ! dit Laurence.

- Vite ! dit Hermione. Finissons-en avec la coupe !

Laurence sortit l'Horcruxe et le donna à Hermione.

- À toi l'honneur, dit Laurence à son amie.

- Quoi ?

- Tu peux le faire aussi bien qu'elle, Hermione, dit Ron.

- D'accord ! dit-elle en prenant un croc.

Elle mit la coupe et brandit le croc. Elle le transperça de toutes ses forces, malgré la magie de protection de l'Horcruxe. Un peu de venin sortit faisant ternir le métal.

- Un de moins ! dit Ron. Bravo, Hermione !

Ils retournèrent dans le couloir de la Salle sur Demande en croisant plusieurs camarades et membres de l'Ordre. Il y eut quelques secousses sur leur chemin. Ils tournèrent le coin d'un couloir et tombèrent sur Harry.

- Ha, Harry ! dit Laurence, soulagée.

- Où est-ce que vous étiez, par tous les diables !? s'écria Harry.

Ils leur expliquèrent où ils étaient.

- C'est Ron qui a eut cette idée, dit Hermione. Un véritable génie !

- Génial, Ron ! dit Harry, étonné. Et l'Horcruxe ?

- Anéanti ! dit Laurence en le sortant de sa poche. Et de ton côté, que ce passe-t-il ?

- La guerre est vraiment commencée, je ne me suis pas livré. Les élèves sont en train d'être évacués. Les professeurs et l'Ordre le retiennent le plus possible pour nous permettre de trouver le diadème. Ha, aussi Rogue s'est enfui… Venez, je sais où est le diadème !

Ils coururent jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande où se trouvaient Ginny et Mrs Londubat.

- Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous quitter la pièce, s'il vous plait ? demanda Harry. Y a-t-il d'autres personnes dans le passage ?

- Non, j'étais la dernière et j'ai barricadé l'entrée, dit la vieille dame. Où est mon Neville ?

- Il se bat, madame.

- Bien ! dit-elle en partant accompagnée de Ginny.

- Hey ! Il faut avertir les elfes de maison dans les cuisines ! alluma Ron. Il faudrait les faire évacuer eux aussi. Ils ne sont pas pour se battre pour nous.

Hermione lâcha les crocs qu'elle tenait et sauta dans les bras de Ron pour l'embrasser. Il y participa farouchement, malgré sa surprise. Les deux demeurèrent surpris. Laurence souriait jusqu'aux oreilles, en cachant sa bouche derrière sa main. Elle rit légèrement en s'accrochant à l'épaule d'Harry.

- Pourquoi tu ris ? Ce n'est pas le moment ! dit Harry, qui, lui, ne riait pas.

- Voyons ne fait pas un drame pour quelques secondes de fantaisie, dit Laurence.

- Chaque seconde que nous perdons permet à Voldemort de se rapprocher de plus en plus ! dit-il, puis il s'adressa au couple. Hé, oh ! Il y a une guerre en cours !

Ron et Hermione se lâchèrent avec un teint rosé.

- Désolé, dit Ron. Mais comme on dit c'est maintenant ou jamais.

Harry soupira et ils sortirent de la Salle. Harry demanda la pièce où tout se trouvait. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce aussi grande qu'une cathédrale dans laquelle se trouvait une multitude d'objets. Ils fermèrent la porte et se séparèrent pour chercher le diadème.

- Il est sur le buste d'un vieil homme avec une perruque, précisa Harry.

Laurence prit une allée et alla jusqu'au bout sans rien trouvé. Elle entendit des voix un peu plus loin. Elle revint sur ses pas et prit une allée à sa droite, la baguette parée.

- Harry, tu parles à qui ? lança Ron plus loin.

- _Descendo !_

- Ron !

- _Finite !_

Laurence courut dans la direction des cris et arriva dans un couloir face Drago, Crabbe et Goyle et dos à Harry et Hermione.

- Ha ! La Filandia ! dit Drago en affichant un sourcil narquois. _Sectumsempra !_

Laurence plongea dans une pile d'objets qui s'écroula sur elle, mais au moins elle put éviter le sort fatal.

- Laurence ! lança Harry en faisant un pas vers elle.

- STOP ! cria Drago.

Laurence, sous une tonne d'objets, pouvait à peine bouger à cause d'une armure qui lui écrasait l'abdomen.

- Sortez-la de là, vous deux ! ordonna Malefoy. Le Seigneur la veut vivante !

Laurence vit par un petit trou les deux colosses s'approcher. Elle leva un peu son bras qui tenait sa baguette et lança deux Stupéfix informulés. Seulement Crabbe fut atteint. Goyle dégagea plusieurs objets dont l'armure et Laurence en profita pour donner un coup de pied dans les bijoux de famille du Serpentard. Il cria de douleur et Laurence fuit.

- _Avada Kedavra_ ! cria Drago qui la manqua.

Laurence rejoignit Ron dans l'allée voisine.

- Ça va ? murmura Ron à côté d'elle qui hocha la tête positivement.

Harry tenta à quelques reprises de prendre le diadème sans succès.

- _Avada Kedavra !_

- Ne le tue pas !

Laurence alla dans l'allée qui menait derrière Harry et où Hermione s'était réfugiée. Elles virent Ron plus loin échappé de justesse à l'Avada de Goyle et Harry faire face à Malefoy. Laurence sortit et lança :

- _Expelliarmus !_

Drago perdit sa baguette et fuit.

- Laure, trouve le diadème qui est tombé quelque part par là ! dit Harry en se précipitant pour aider Ron.

Laurence le chercha sans succès et un feu étrange naquît. Il poursuivit Harry, Ron, Hermione et Goyle en brûlant tout sur son passage. Laurence prit un autre passage et lança différents sorts sur le feu qui prit différentes formes animales. Ses sorts n'avaient aucun effet et le feu semblait vouloir la suivre. Elle courut dans la direction opposée et se retrouva dans un cul-de-sac. Elle vit Harry, Ron et Hermione sur deux balais qui se dirigeaient vers la sortie.

- À L'AIDE !! hurla Laurence en voyant le feu se raprocher d'elle.

Elle monta sur une pile d'objets à sa droite et vit un peu plus loin Harry qui sauvait Malefoy des flammes. Ron et Hermione s'occupait de Goyle. Elle sauta de pile en pile en perdant presque pied à chaque saut qui lui demandait toute la force de ses jambes fatiguées.

- Vers la porte !! cria Malefoy.

La chaleur était rendue étouffante et la fumée commençait à être dense.

- LAURENCE !? cria Harry en la cherchant des yeux.

- ICI ! cria-t-elle en tomba à genou en toussant.

Harry fit demi-tour en l'apercevant.

- Ta main ! cria Harry au dessus d'elle.

Elle la tendit et il l'attrapa. Elle vit Drago qui était derrière lui. Laurence s'accrocha au balai avec ses deux mains et Harry fila vers la sortie. Ils foncèrent sur le mur du couloir et la Salle se referma. Malefoy tomba sur Laurence et Harry à côté d'eux. Malefoy se dégagea en criant le nom de Crabbe qui était resté dans la salle. Laurence demeura face contre terre en toussant. Elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle entendait à peine ce que les autres disaient.

- Feudeymon… Horcruxes…

Laurence se redressa doucement.

- Ça va, Laure ? demanda Hermione près d'elle.

Elle hocha la tête et pointa sa baguette sur son cœur. Elle se lança un sort britannique pour lui permettre de mieux respirer. Le quatuor se leva laissant les deux autres là. Laurence vit que le diadème était brisé, enfin. Ils virent Fred et Percy en train de combattre des Mangemorts en se dirigeant vers eux.

- Stupéfix ! cria Laurence sur un Mangemort qui tomba.

- Hey ! C'était le mien, Laurie ! dit Fred.

Elle sourit en coin. Soudainement, il y eut une explosion en plein où ils étaient. Laurence fut projetée plusieurs mètres plus loin comme tous les autres qui étaient près d'elle. En reprenant ses esprits, elle entendit un cri qui lui transperça le cœur :

- LAU-RENCE !! hurla Ron qui se trouvait à côté de Percy qui tenait Fred inerte dans ses bras.

Elle se dégagea des débris et fonça vers eux. Elle prit le pouls de Fred, mais elle ne le sentit pas.

- NON !! dit-elle, horrifiée. Fred…

- Fait quelque chose !! s'écria Percy, paniqué.

- Je ne peux… dit-elle en regardant sa main qui ne voulait pas s'illuminer. Il est… trop tard…

Elle versa plusieurs larmes face à son incapacité qui lui transperçait profondément le cœur encore un fois. Ils virent un trou béant à leur droite, il n'y avait plus de mur.

- Couchez-vous !! cria Harry tandis que d'autres maléfices filaient au dessus de leur tête.

- Viens, Percy ! cria Laurence.

- Non !!

- Partons ! cria Harry en stupéfixant avec l'aide Ron une araignée géante qui voulait entrer par le trou.

Ils se dépêchèrent de mettre le corps de Fred en sécurité et Percy fonça attaquer un Mangemort. Hermione entraîna les trois autres derrière une tapisserie. Elle tenta d'apaiser Ron, rageur et profondément affligé. Elle finit par le calmer un peu.

- Pour pouvoir trouver le serpent, Harry. Il faut savoir où est Voldemort… dit Hermione.

Ce ne fut pas compliqué, car sa cicatrice le brûlait depuis des heures, donc il s'incrusta dans son esprit. Il revint à lui après une minute.

- Alors ? demanda Laurence en tentant de chasser ses dernières larmes et ses dernières images poignantes de son esprit.

- Il est dans la Cabane Hurlante et il attend ma venue. Il est avec le serpent qui est entouré d'une sphère protectrice. Il vient d'envoyer Lucius chercher Rogue.

- C'est risqué, il sait qu'il faut que tu tues Nagini, avoua Laure.

- Alors j'irai seul, dit Ron. Vous resterez ici…

- Non ! trancha Hermione. Il serait logique que je prenne la cape…

- N'y pense même pas ! coupa Ron.

- Alors j'irai ! dit Laurence. Il me redoute et il ne s'attendra pas à me voir seule. Il ne sait pas que je n'ai plus ma magie. Ainsi, j'aurai un avantage.

-Non, Laure ! C'est trop risqué ! répliqua Harry. Tu es plus vulnérable, il…

- Potter ! lança un Mangemort au dessus des escaliers où ils se trouvaient un peu plus bas.

- _Glisseo !_ cria Hermione et les marches s'aplatirent sous leurs pieds.

Le quatuor glissa jusqu'au bas de la glissade pour s'arrêter dans le couloir les uns sur les autres. Les sorts de Stupéfixion du Mangemort filèrent au dessus de leur tête et ce dernier, toujours en train de glisser, s'approcha d'eux.

- _Duro !_ cria Laurence qui rendit la tapisserie dur comme la pierre et le Mangemort s'y écrasa.

Ils se levèrent en laissant passé McGonagall avec une armée de bureaux enchantés.

- Vas-y, Harry ! Met la cape, dit Hermione. On se débrouillera…

Il prit sa cape et la mit sur les quatre en espérant que leurs pieds visibles passeraient inaperçus. Ils prirent un escalier et se retrouvèrent dans un couloir animé. Ils se faufilèrent parmi les nombreux duels et gardèrent leurs baguettes levées. Rendus dans le Hall, Parvati se battait contre Travers et Dean contre Dolohov. Peeves lançait des gousses qui explosaient sur la tête des Mangemorts répandant du liquide jaunâtre et nauséabond. Ce liquide s'accumula un peu partout sur le sol et Laurence glissa. Elle sortit de la cape et tomba jusqu'en bas des escaliers. Les autres ne furent pas assez rapides pour la rattraper. Laurence se releva sans trop de mal.

- C'est la Filandia ! s'écria un Mangemort qui courut vers elle.

Laurence leva sa baguette.

- Stupéfix ! cria Harry qui sortit de sous la cape.

- Je l'avais, Harry ! dit Laurence. Attention !

Elle le força à se baisser, car Trelawney lançait des boules de cristal au dessus d'eux dans les escaliers.

- Où sont Ron et Hermione ? demanda Laurence en regardant autour d'eux.

Les portes s'ouvrirent laissant entrer des araignées géantes. Harry et Laurence coururent se réfugier un peu plus loin. Ils virent Hagrid foncé sur eux en criant, mais il fut emmené par le flot de bestioles à huit pattes dans le parc.

- Non !! cria Laurence, horrifiée.

- NON ! HAGRID ! s'écria Harry en courant à l'extérieur.

- Harry ! cria Laurence qui courut à sa poursuite.

Ron et Hermione, qui avaient tout vu, enlevèrent la cape pour rejoindre Laurence. À l'extérieur, ils virent quelques géants qui s'en prenaient au château et quelques membres de l'Ordre qui se battaient. Harry s'arrêta net à mi-chemin de la Forêt Interdite et Laurence fut la première à le rejoindre. Elle ne vit pas les araignées.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle en voyant Harry figé.

Elle le comprit aussitôt, car elle sentit le désespoir l'envahir. L'air se refroidit et des ombres s'approchèrent d'eux. Ils levèrent leurs baguettes, mais ils avaient trop d'emprise sur eux. Laurence combattit du plus fort qu'elle le put et tenta de trouver quelque chose d'heureux. Elle ne vit que les corps de ses parents adoptifs… celui de Fred… Elle entendait le cri de détresse de Ron… Elle vit le terrier lumineux de Ron et la loutre argentée d'Hermione tout près. Elle se concentra en pensant à ceux qui lui restaient.

- _Spero Patronum !_

Le faucon argenté s'envola et ne chassa que les Détraqueurs qui étaient les plus près d'eux. Elle vit, plutôt ressentit, le mystérieux souvenir qui avait refait surface lorsqu'elle avait vu les Sombrals… Le souvenir où le noir et le désespoir l'entouraient. Quel était ce souvenir exactement ? Ses pensées noires furent chassées, car les Patronus de Luna, Ernie et Seamus apparurent. Les Détraqueurs partirent. Le quatuor les remerciât et repartit dans la forêt.

Ils coururent de toutes leurs forces et arrivèrent enfin devant le Saule cogneur. Ron fit lévité une branche qui toucha à la partie de l'arbre qui le rendit immobile. Harry passa le premier par la petite ouverture, suivi de près par les trois autres. Ils parcoururent le tunnel à quatre pattes et après un certain temps, ils commencèrent à remonter.

- La cape… murmura Laurence à Hermione derrière elle.

Elle la passa à Harry qui la mit et il éteignit sa baguette. Ils continuèrent à avancer et ils entendirent des voix. L'entrée du tunnel était bloquée par une caisse, mais Harry réussit à voir par un petit espace. Rogue était au sol et Voldemort fulminait, car la Baguette de Sureau n'était pas mieux que son ancienne. Le serpent tua Rogue, puis il partit avec son maître.

Harry sortit et se pencha auprès du professeur qui lui donna ses souvenirs. Harry les mit dans un flacon que lui tendit Hermione et Rogue quitta ce monde. Ils entendirent la voix de Voldemort qui s'adressait à tout le château et ses environs. Il accordait une heure de répit où Harry devait le rejoindre dans la forêt avant l'échéance. S'il ne venait pas, la guerre allait recommencer.

Ils repartirent au château et entrèrent dans le Hall, vide et tacheté de sang à quelques endroits.

- Où sont les autres ? demanda Hermione.

Ron les entraîna dans la Grande Salle où se trouvaient les blessés et les morts. Mr et Mrs Weasley pleuraient sur Fred. Hermione alla serrer Ginny contre elle et Laurence l'imita. Ron rejoignit Bill, Fleur et Percy. Laurence s'approcha des autres et vit avec horreur les corps de Tonks et Remus à côté de celui de Fred.

- Non… murmura-t-elle en se retournant à bout de souffle et en se disant que ce n'était pas réel.

Elle vit au travers de ses larmes Harry qui reculait et qui partait à toutes jambes.

- Harry ! appela Laurence. Qu'est-ce que…

Elle se retourna et s'approcha du couple mort. C'était impossible… pas eux… Elle tomba à genou et baissa la tête au sol en pleurant à leurs pieds. Elle se redressa et leva sa main qui ne s'illumina pas. Elle serra sa main levé en un poing qu'elle agita, furieuse qu'elle ne lui obéisse plus.

- Non !! cria Laurence, rageuse et démolie.

Ses amis… Ses compagnons dans l'Ordre… Ses confidents et ses protecteurs à plusieurs reprises. Ils avaient la vie devant eux… Un merveilleux avenir qu'on leur avait si rudement arraché.

Hermione s'agenouilla près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elles pleurèrent ensemble pendant une éternité jusqu'à ce qu'elles n'eurent plus la force de pleurer… n'ayant plus d'eau à évacuer. Elles se levèrent en restant l'une contre l'autre et elles se dirigèrent vers les autres. Ron vint prendre Hermione et Laurence dans ses bras pour se réconforter mutuellement.

Laurence détourna les yeux des morts vers les blessés et crut voir David à côté d'Olivier, étendu au sol.

- Dave ! Oli ! appela Laurence qui les rejoignit aussitôt, le cœur battant.

Elle s'agenouilla à côté de David et elle observa Olivier, bien vivant.

- Oli… Ça va ? Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle.

- Rien de bien grave, assura-t-il.

- C'est-à-dire ? insista-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

- Il s'est cassé les deux jambes lorsqu'un mur s'est écroulé sur lui, expliqua David. Madame Pomfresh l'a rafistolé en moins de deux comme tu l'aurais fait.

Laurence sourit faiblement.

- Alors repose-toi… dit Laurence en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Oui, maman ! dit-il, moqueur.

Laurence échappa un sanglot.

- Désolé… dit-il précipitamment.

David lui entoura les épaules pour la réconforter.

- Ça va … dit-elle en chassant ses larmes et en se levant. Je repasserai…

- À plus tard… dit David.

Elle rejoignit Ron et Hermione. Ils demeurèrent silencieux pendant un moment. Pendant ce temps, Laurence remuait ses songes, les évènements… Elle fut parcourue d'une telle colère… une colère qui était proche du paroxysme contre Voldemort qui était la cause du meurtre de plusieurs de ses proches. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Elle fulminait intérieurement.

- Laurence, tu te sens bien ? demanda Bill non loin d'elle.

- Très bien ! dit-elle entre les dents.

Elle se retourna sous les yeux inquiets de Bill, Fleur, Ron et Hermione. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

- J'ai besoin d'air… murmura-t-elle mais personne ne l'entendit.

Elle sortit à l'extérieur dans le noir où se trouvaient encore plusieurs corps. Elle ne les voyait pas, car elle fixait la forêt. Sa fureur était toujours bien présente en elle. Elle se maîtrisait contrairement à ses convictions. Elle voulut tellement se rendre où se trouvait Voldemort pour qu'elle puisse avoir sa vengeance ! Mais elle n'en avait pas le droit. C'était Harry qui devait le supprimer. C'était son destin. De plus, elle aurait été massacrée en peu de temps sans sa magie…sa chère magie… Elle lui manquait à chaque seconde. C'était comme si une partie d'elle-même avait disparu. Par contre, elle ne regrettait pas son choix… Elle l'avait fait pour Harry… uniquement pour Harry… Pourquoi Voldemort croit que la Baguette Filandia était la baguette de Sureau ? Elle ne le saura peut-être jamais…

Elle fut surprise de constater que sa colère s'était quelque peu dissipée. Au moins, l'apprentissage de sa magie lui aura appris à se contrôler. Il faisait encore plus noir et c'était froid. Elle marcha parmi les quelques corps qui l'entouraient. Aucun d'eux n'étaient vivants et une chance qu'elle ne les connaissait pas. Elle ne l'aurait pas supporté. Elle vit un peu plus loin des silhouettes qui parcouraient les corps à la recherche de blessés. Elle en fit autant, mais elle n'en trouva aucun dans son coin. Ils furent sans doute recueillis un peu plus tôt. Elle s'immobilisa, croisa les bras et observa les étoiles. Elle reconnut quelques constellations qu'elle connaissait bien.

Elle fut soudainement parcourue d'un frisson et son regard se tourna vers la forêt. Elle sentit un très léger frôlement qui avait la douceur de l'eau sur son bras gauche. Elle se figea en scrutant l'obscurité. Elle sentit une légère pression sur sa joue gauche. Son cœur battit rapidement.

- Harry… murmura-t-elle.

Elle savait qu'il se rendait dans le bois.

- Tout ira bien… murmura-t-elle, ne sachant pas s'il était déjà trop loin pour l'avoir entendue. Je…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, sa gorge était sèche et serrée. Elle avait de la difficulté à respirer normalement. Elle mit sa main sur sa joue où elle l'avait senti. Elle ne vit aucun signe de vie…

Elle resta immobile pendant plusieurs minutes et Ron la sortit de ses songes.

- Laure, dit-il. Veux-tu nous aider à trouver des survivants ?

Elle se retourna et vit que Hermione et Ginny étaient avec lui. Elle acquiesça et ils s'enfoncèrent dans les ombres du parc. Ils transportèrent plusieurs jeunes élèves blessés dans la Grande Salle et Laurence prit tout son courage pour ne pas flancher devant eux. Ils apportèrent avec douleur le corps du petit Colin Crivey, mort. Rendues dans la Grande Salle, Hermione et Laurence échappèrent un sanglot. Laurence vit par la fenêtre deux éclairs rouges qui semblaient provenir de la forêt. Elle se sentit toute drôle. Après quelques minutes, tous entendirent la voix forte de Voldemort :

- Harry Potter est mort ! Il a été tué alors qu'il essayait de s'enfuir pour sauver sa peau. Voici son cadavre pour que vous puissiez constater que le Survivant n'est plus…

- Non… murmura Laurence qui courut jusqu'à l'entrée qui donnait sur le parc.

Tous ceux qui étaient dans la Grande Salle la rejoignirent. Ils virent Hagrid qui tenait dans ses bras le corps du Survivant.

- La bataille est gagnée. Quiconque résistera sera tué ainsi que toute sa famille. Approchez, agenouillez-vous devant moi et vous serez épargnés.

Hagrid posa Harry sur le sol.

- NON !

C'était Laurence qui avait crié ainsi. Cela transperça le cœur d'Harry qui était encore vivant. Il avait maintenant compris un tas de choses, y compris sur Laurence. Les cris de Ron, d'Hermione et de McGonagall s'ensuivirent et plusieurs autres crièrent ou jurèrent. Voldemort les força au silence. Laurence n'en revenait pas, son chagrin et sa colère l'envahir. Elle avait du mal à se contenir.

- Vous croyez ? C'est fini, votre héros est mort ! Vous vous êtes fait berner par des illusions. Il n'était rien qu'un gamin qui voulait voir les autres se sacrifier pour lui !

- Il vous a battu ! s'écria Ron à côté d'Hermione.

Son sortilège qu'il venait de lancer fut brisé et Hermione le retint pour qu'il se contrôle. Voldemort fit taire tout le monde.

- Ce n'est que mensonge ! dit Voldemort en ricana.

Laurence vit pendant une fraction de seconde que le Seigneur redoutait ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle ne pouvait plus maîtriser sa rage et attendit le bon moment pour frapper.

- Ha oui…La Filandia… La main droite de Potter… Supposément puissante, poursuivit Voldemort.

- La guerre n'est pas finie tant que je ne serai pas face contre terre ! dit-elle avec sang-froid.

- Ce ne sera pas très compliqué puisque je sais comment te tuer. De plus, ta magie semble avoir nettement faibli ces temps-ci, Virtanens !

Ça lui fit extrêmement bizarre d'être appelée pour la première fois par son véritable nom.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que j'ai faibli ? Peut-être que je rassemblais toute ma puissance magique pour être prête au pire des scénarios…

Voldemort hésita une fraction de seconde.

- J'en doute, car pourquoi tu sers fortement sa baguette, alors que tu n'en as pas besoin dans ta magie ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Harry tenta de lui dire par la pensée que tout n'était pas fini, qu'il était vivant. Elle ne devait pas…

Laurence ne put se retenir davantage.

- _Avada…_

- _Sectumsempra !_

Il fut plus rapide qu'elle avec sa propre baguette en plus. Elle se sentit transpercée à abdomen et au cou d'où sortit un flot de sang. La douleur et le froid l'envahirent. Son esprit était vide, son regard se posa sur les étoiles qui disparaissaient peu à peu. Elle eut une étrange sensation. L'élixir de Dumbledore semblait enfin faire effet, mais il était trop tard. Elle vit enfin le souvenir de la mort de ses parents. Tout devint noir et elle s'écroula dans les marches ruisselantes de sang.

- NON !

- LAURENCE !

Les cris de Ron, d'Hermione et de David furent perçants jusqu'à l'âme et plusieurs autres crièrent surtout ceux de l'Ordre qui savaient que ce sort lui était fatal. Harry avait le goût de tuer Voldemort à cet instant. Il ne pouvait ni pleurer, ni crier. Sa douleur qu'il ne pouvait pas évacuer était une épreuve surhumaine. Il devait paraître mort. C'était la fin de la dernière Filandia. Celle pour qui Harry avait ouvert son cœur il y a peu de temps. Il n'avait pas eu la chance de lui dire ses sentiments. Tout ce qu'il avait pu faire, c'était de lui donner un baiser d'adieu dans le parc sous la cape alors qu'il croyait que c'était sa propre mort qui était inévitable. Il demeura de marbre avec la plus grande force morale qu'il put.

Hermione pleurait à chaudes larmes dans les bras de Ron qui ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler. David et Seamus emportèrent son corps à l'écart en espérant avoir de l'aide. Neville s'approcha avec sa baguette levée, le visage rageur et humide. Voldemort le désarma et lui offrit une place parmi les Mangemorts. Il refusa et le Seigneur fit brûler le Choixpeau sur sa tête, étant paralysé.

Graup fit soudain son apparition, plusieurs géants approchèrent et les centaures tirèrent des flèches sur les Mangemorts. Neville fut libéré et sortit l'épée de Gryffondor du Choixpeau. Il trancha la tête du serpent comme Harry lui avait demandé un peu plus tôt. Harry en profita pour mettre sa cape. Il suivit les Mangemorts et les survivants jusque dans la Grande Salle. Il chercha Voldemort parmi les quelques duels qui s'étaient enclenchés. Des commerçants et des résidents de Pré-au-Lard se joignirent au combat tout comme les elfes armés de couteaux. Plusieurs Mangemorts furent neutralisés et il restait que deux combats en cours : Voldemort contre Kingsley, McGonagall et Slughorn et Bellatrix contre Molly, colérique. Tous les autres étaient à l'écart, collés contre les murs. Molly tua Bellatrix et Voldemort, fou de rage, lança un sortilège de la mort sur Molly. Harry la protégea et enleva sa cape. Des exclamations s'élevèrent. Voldemort et Harry se firent face. Ils se déplacèrent lentement de côté, formant un cercle.

- Que personne ne m'aide ! dit Harry. Il faut que ce soit moi.

Harry lui dit qu'il n'y avait plus d'Horcruxes et qu'il avait commis une grande erreur. Il lui dit qu'il savait un secret que lui ignorait. Il lui dit également que Dumbledore avait choisi la façon dont il voulait mourir et que Rogue était son espion.

- Cela n'a aucune importance ! s'écria Voldemort. Ils sont morts, comme tes parents et ton bras droit de Filandia… J'ai la Baguette de Sureau maintenant et puisque je l'ai tuée, je suis définitivement le maître du Bâton de la Mort !

- C'est justement là que vous vous êtes trompé, Jedusor, dit Harry. Laurence avait «fabriqué» cette baguette en voulant me la léguer, car elle croyait que cette baguette contenait toute sa magie, mais il n'en est rien.

- Elle fut bien idiote d'avoir pensé cela, dit Voldemort. Sa stupide mère avait caché cette baguette dans son bras avant de mourir pensant qu'elle serait à jamais en sécurité. Sa magie n'avait rien à voir avec cette baguette.

-En effet, mais elle avait en tête de se sacrifier, de sacrifier sa propre magie… pour moi… pour me venir en aide, poursuivit Harry. Comme l'a fait ma mère par amour…

- Ce n'est pas l'amour qui te protègera maintenant, Potter ! dit-il en ricanant. C'est moi qui lui ai prise !

- Mais vous ignorez une règle de la magie de Laurence, dit Harry. Une règle que notre magie aurait du posséder.

- Quel est cette règle qui te rendrais plus puissant que moi ? dit-il en riant.

- La magie des premiers Filandia à l'époque était destinée à la protection, la protection de leurs familles et de leurs amis pour qu'ils puissent survivre pendant cette époque tourmentée. Ce qui a créé, à la base, cette magie naturelle, c'est l'amour et l'amitié pour ceux qui leur étaient chers. Alors Laurence a fait de moi, le véritable maître de la Baguette de Sureau.

Le soleil se pointa au même moment où Voldemort et Harry crièrent leur sortilège.

- AVADA KEDAVRA !

- EXPELLIARMUS !

Lorsque le filament vert fracassa le doré, cela provoqua un bruit de canon. Ce filament rebondit sur le doré et retourna sur Voldemort. Il fut projeté plusieurs mètres plus loin en lâchant sa baguette et tomba enfin mort. Harry attrapa la Baguette de Sureau et vint voir son ennemi qui n'avait plus rien de vivant dans ses yeux de serpent. Il y eut un instant silencieux, puis la foule éclata en exclamations, cris et applaudissements. Tous se ruèrent sur lui, Ron et Hermione furent les premiers à le prendre dans leurs bras. Tous criaient des choses qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre et tous tentèrent de le toucher. Il fut énormément soulagé, heureux. La lumière entrait de plus en plus dans le château.

La foule commença enfin à le relâcher et elle retourna auprès des leurs. Les proches d'Harry ne le quittèrent pas tout de suite. David entra dans la pièce en cherchant quelqu'un des yeux.

- Potter ? appela-t-il dans le vacarme qui régnait toujours.


	23. Ch23Retrouvailles

Harry laissa les autres et devint craintif en pensant à Laurence qui était…

_Chapitre 23 __- Retrouvailles_

Harry laissa les autres pour rejoindre David et devint angoissé en pensant à Laurence qui était…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry dont le cœur battait extrêmement fort.

- Viens, dit-il simplement sans expression en l'entraînant dans le couloir à côté du Hall. Quelqu'un voudrais te voir…

- Quoi ?! Qui ?

Il regarda le couloir et vit Madame Pomfresh à côté de Laurence étendue au sol. Il la vit remuée légèrement.

- C'est impossible ! dit-il, ébahi. Laurence !!

Il courut jusqu'à elle et prit son visage dans ses mains. Elle ouvrit les yeux qui ne semblaient pas si fatigués et elle lui sourit. L'infirmière les laissa.

- Comment est-ce possible, Laure ? demanda-t-il en échappant une larme.

Il vit qu'elle avait un bandage au cou et au ventre sous son t-shirt abîmé.

- J'ai tout compris… dit-elle, doucement. J'ai vu le souvenir juste avant de tomber. La Baguette de Sureau ne fit qu'amplifier le pouvoir de ma magie. C'est ma mère qui l'avait mise dans mon bras avec sa magie. C'est la puissance de la baguette qui me rendait presque indestructible. Mais ne l'ayant plus, tous les sorts puissants ont maintenant le même effet sur moi que sur n'importe qui d'autre…

- Tu nous surprendras toujours, dit-il en lui souriant ne sachant pas trop quoi rajouter.

Il ne put se retenir. Il la souleva pour la prendre fortement dans ses bras. Laurence vit par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry qu'un peu plus loin il y avait Hermione qui pleurait de joie, Ron avec un grand sourire de soulagement, David souriant, tous les Weasley et quelques membres proches de l'Ordre. Elle leur sourit puis ferma les yeux en savourant son étreinte réconfortante qu'elle croyait ne jamais revivre. Elle ne sut pas trop combien de temps ils restèrent là, mais elle s'en balançait. Ils se relâchèrent enfin et Laurence demeura en position assise, malgré ses plaies sensibles. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, se délectant de la beauté de l'autre. Harry caressa son visage et rapprocha son visage du sien. Ils s'embrassèrent tandis que les exclamations retentirent un peu plus loin. Ils ne les entendirent même pas. Après toute la misère qu'ils avaient traversée pendant des années, ils allaient enfin vivre des moments de bonheur ensemble. Il se décollèrent en se souriant, puis ils regardèrent les autres qui étaient fous de joie.

Le soleil se levait peu à peu, remplissant le château de vie et de lumière. Le corps de Voldemort fut mis dans une autre pièce à part des morts et des blessés. Les Mangemorts étaient dispersés ou arrêtés. Kingsley fut nommé ministre de la magie provisoirement. Minerva fit apparaître les 4 tables et tout le monde prit place peu importe leur maison. Harry, fatigué, mit sa cape alors que Luna créait une diversion. Il alla chercher Ron et Hermione et allèrent retrouver Laurence dans la pièce où se trouvaient les autres blessés. Ils la virent en train de protester contre madame Pomfresh qui voulait qu'elle reste étendue. Elle était debout, la main sur le ventre. Ron et Hermione vinrent l'étreindre et ils l'emmenèrent avec eux. Laurence était très fatiguée et craignait qu'elle ne puisse marcher longtemps.

- Est-ce que ça vous dérangerait de me faire léviter ? Car, ayant perdu beaucoup de sang, je vais tomber dans les pommes si je marche trop, demanda Laurence, craintive.

Hermione s'en chargea en la faisant flotter à quelques centimètres du sol. Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs déserts. Harry leur raconta ce qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine. Rogue et Lily avaient été amis dans leur enfance et Rogue l'avait aimée. Dumbledore lui avait demandé de le tuer, car il lui restait un an à vivre à cause du maléfice de la bague. C'était Rogue qui avait envoyé la biche argentée avec l'épée et Harry avait appris qu'une partie de l'âme de Voldemort avait été en lui. Il lui avait «transmis» lorsqu'il avait essayé de le tuer il y a 16 ans. Donc en se faisant tuer dans la forêt, il venait de détruire la dernière partie de l'âme de Voldemort. Il raconta ce qui s'était passé dans le bois et la discussion mystérieuse qu'il avait eu avec Dumbledore.

- C'est là que j'ai su que la Baguette Filandia n'existait pas, dit Harry. Dumbledore savait que tu avais la Baguette de Sureau dans ton bras, Laurence, car M. Hamas lui a dit dans sa lettre.

- Il le savait ? Comment ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Aucune idée… répondit Harry. Ensuite, il m'a expliqué comment, sans le savoir, tu as fait de moi le maître de la Baguette de Sureau… Explique-nous, Laure, pourquoi tu as vu ton souvenir juste avant de succomber au Sectumsempra ?

- Juste avant de partir au château, j'ai pris une gorgée de l'élixir pensant qu'on prendrait une pause, dit-elle. Pourtant, elle ne fit effet que quelques heures plus tard lorsque mon esprit était vraiment vide : au bord de la mort. C'était le même souvenir que je me suis presque souvenue il y a plus d'un an… Je vais vous le raconter pour que vous puissiez tout comprendre, même si ça me rendra triste…

- On ne te force pas, Laure… dit Ron.

- Non, ça va ! Je vais le faire… assura-t-elle.

_Voici le souvenir de la mort de Nicholas et Anni Virtanens en version anglaise (française pour nous), car ils parlent finnois et anglais par moment._

Le soleil brillait dans un ciel qui commençait à se couvrir. Un couple et leur jeune fille de 3 ans marchaient sur un large sentier en gravier qui traversait une forêt de conifères. On pouvait voir au bout du sentier qu'ils allaient tout droit vers une maison en brique blanches et aux fenêtres bleus. Le couple riait en tenant les mains de leur enfant entre eux deux qui sautait. Elle semblait flottée lorsqu'elle redescendait au sol lentement.

- Laissez-moi voler ! supplia la fillette qui avait les cheveux bruns, lisses et qui s'arrêtaient sur ses épaules.

- Non, choupette, dit Nicholas. C'est trop dangereux. Ta mère sera obligée encore une fois d'aller te chercher dans un arbre.

- J'vais faire attention… bougonna la jeune Laurence.

Anni s'arrêta soudainement, craintive en scrutant les environs.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sens ? demanda Nicholas en regardant sa femme.

- Quelque chose approche… murmura-t-elle. Courez !

La Filandia prit sa fille et les trois coururent. Deux hommes en cape foncée apparurent devant eux, leur baguette parée, forçant la famille à s'arrêter. Ils se retournèrent pour rebrousser chemin, mais deux autres hommes apparurent. Les hommes d'approchèrent un peu et s'arrêtèrent à trois mètres du couple, qui avait sorti leur baguette. La fillette ne comprenait pas, mais elle était craintive.

- Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ? demanda Nicholas dont la voix tremblait légèrement.

- Je suis Grindelwald, voici Allegro, Dirkeness et Pedro, dit l'un des hommes au regard noir. Nous voulons la Baguette de Sureau.

- La quoi ? Je ne connais pas cette baguette, dit Nicholas qui avait un peu de mal à mentir convenablement.

- La Baguette de la Destinée ! Le Bâton de la Mort que tu tiens dans ta main, Virtanens ! s'impatienta Grindelwald.

Anni avait illuminé sa main et elle se concentrait. À la vitesse de l'éclair, elle se retourna et mit sa main devant elle. Les deux mages n'eurent pas le temps de réagir. Il s'envolèrent dans les airs pour atterrir dix mètres plus loin. Nicholas enclencha un duel animé contre Grindelwald. Anni fut projetée au sol et désarmée toujours avec sa fille dans ses bras. Elle se redressa le dos et cacha sa fille derrière elle. Elle leva sa main lumineuse pour bloquer le sort que le mage avait envoyé. Le sort s'effrita sur le bouclier et frappa le mage de plein fouet. Il demeura au sol, stupéfixé. Nicholas et Grindelwald se battaient toujours avec acharnement, malgré leurs blessures mineures. Anni se retourna vers sa fille qui pleurait silencieusement.

- Ecoute-moi bien ! dit-elle en la regardant dans les yeux. Vas te cacher dans la forêt et restes-y tant que je ne te dirai pas le contraire ! Tu m'as comprise ?

La fillette acquiesça nerveusement et serra sa mère.

- Vas-y, Laura !

Elle quitta sa mère et courut dans les bois. Elle s'arrêta pour regarder en arrière et vit que sa mère se battait avec les deux autres hommes qui avaient repris leurs esprits. La jeune fille alla se cacher derrière un buisson et regardait la scène de loin. Elle voyait sa mère soulever le vent et animer quelques arbres.

Après une dizaine de minutes, le couple réussit a en tuer un et a en neutraliser un pour un bon moment. Laura vit son père tomber au sol, frappé par un éclair vert.

- NON !! cria Anni, ce qui fit frémir sa fille.

Cette dernière sortit de sa cachette en pleurant et courut retrouver son père. Anni ne la vit pas, car elle se battait avec Grindelwald et Pedro en même temps.

- Papa… Papa, réveilles-toi ! appela la fillette en tapant sur la poitrine de son père. PAPA !!

Anni réussit à faire reculer les deux mages loin de son mari et de sa fille, car elle l'avait entendue crier. Laura coucha sa tête sur son père et pleura de plus bel, car elle n'entendait pas son cœur. Anni réussit à neutraliser les deux mages pour un bref moment. Elle courut prendre sa fille et la baguette de son mari : la Baguette de Sureau. Les sorciers remuaient déjà, donc Anni transplana dans des voiles blancs opaques. Elle n'atterrit que derrière la maison en briques blanches qui se trouvait près d'une falaise. À bout de force, Anni prit le bras de Laura.

- Laura Emilia, regarde-moi… dit-elle.

La fillette, en pleurs, leva son regard vers les yeux émeraude de sa mère qui était en train d'utiliser sa magie tout en parlant.

- Voici la Baguette de Sureau, dit-elle en pointant des yeux la baguette qui était sur le bras de Laura. N'oublie jamais que cette baguette est convoitée et que notre famille depuis toujours tente de la protéger, car nous sommes les descendants du premier qui périt à cause d'elle.

Elle marmonna quelques paroles tandis que ses mains lumineuses faisaient entrer la baguette dans le bras lumineuse de la fillette qui ne sentait rien.

- N'oublie jamais qui tu es, dit Anni en versant quelques larmes. Cette baguette te rendra puissante, alors soit prudente. Est-ce que tu as compris ?

Elle hocha la tête et pointa, appeurée, les deux mages qui s'approchaient chancelants. Anni finit par entrer totalement la baguette et elle se leva pour faire face aux mages, malgré son épuisement.

- Va te cacher, Laura ! cria-t-elle.

Elle ne bougea pas, elle était pétrifiée. Anni fit apparaître un bouclier pour empêcher un éclair rouge et un verte de l'atteindre. Les deux sorts étaient tellement puissants que ses pieds glissèrent sur la pelouse. Laura dut reculer et s'arrêta à deux mètres de la falaise.

- Où as-tu mis cette baguette ? cria Pedro.

- Par delà… la falaise… cria-t-elle en ayant plus de force pour maintenir son bouclier.

- Menteuse ! cria Grindelwald.

Elle lâcha son bouclier et tomba au sol, épuisée. Les sortilèges se perdirent. Les deux sorciers s'approchèrent et l'un d'eux la prit par la gorge.

- Où est-elle !? demanda-t-il.

- Vous… n'aurez… jamais… dit-elle en ayant du mal à respirer.

- Où est-elle, sinon je tue ta fille ! beugla Grindelwald à bout de nerf en pointant sa baguette sur Laura.

- Laissez-la… Rien à… voir… dit-elle en prenant ses dernières forces pour allumer ses mains qui tenaient le bras de Pedro qui lui coupait son souffle.

- Soit raisonnable, Virtanens, dit doucement Pedro. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas qu'un autre membre de ta famille périsse…

- Non… dit-elle en exécutant son sort.

Elle serra fortement le bras de Pedro qui cria de douleur. Il la lâcha et tomba sur le dos. Il remonta sa manche. Sa peau, ses ligaments et ses muscles où s'étaient trouvés les mains d'Anni avaient complètement fondus. On voyait presque les os. Grindelwald hésita pendant quelques secondes et Anni se leva et courut vers le bois, loin de Laura. Grindelwald lui lança le sortilège de la Mort et Anni lui lança par derrière un sort neutralisant juste avant d'être frappée par la mort. Elle tomba et Laura cria plus fort que Pedro qui souffrait le martyre. Grindelwald tomba. Laura courut jusqu'à sa mère et pleura sur sa poitrine. Pedro se releva et s'approcha d'elles en étant au paroxysme de la colère. Laura le sentit approcher et elle se retourna pour protéger le corps de sa mère.

- Petite vermine ! dit-il en levant sa baguette.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, car la jeune fille avait levé ses mains lumineuses. Elle le fit lévité rapidement et tellement qu'il fut surpris, il échappa sa baguette. Laura le mena par delà la falaise et le laissa tombé. Elle était à moitié consciente, même pas du tout consciente, qu'elle venait de tuer celui qui avait tué son père. Elle regarda Grindelwald qui transplana et elle tomba à bout de force. Ce fut assez exigeant pour son jeune âge et elle perdit conscience.

- Voilà… dit Laurence ayant fini sa narration et en essuyant ses yeux. En le tuant, je me suis rendue maîtresse de la baguette…

- Ce souvenir n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu n'as plus tes pouvoirs depuis quelques mois ? Et pourquoi j'ai été capable de faire de la magie Filandia avec la Baguette de Sureau, c'est insensé ? demanda Harry.

- Premièrement, étant maîtresse de la Baguette de Sureau aussi jeune, j'ai évolué dans ma magie avec elle. Mes pouvoirs se sont très bien acclimatés. Alors imagine le choc pour moi et pour ma magie de l'extraction à tout jamais de la baguette. Ma magie est en train de «guérir» de cette perte… J'ignore quand ils seront fonctionnels à nouveau.

- Mais quand tu retrouveras tes pouvoirs, tu pourras reprendre la baguette. C'était notre marché, si tu l'enlevais, dit Harry.

- De un, je ne savais pas que cette baguette n'avait rien à voir avec ma magie que je croyais sacrifiée. De deux, quand je les retrouverai dans quelques semaines, quelques mois, quelques années, peu importe, tu voudrais que ma magie s'acclimate encore en retrouvant la baguette ! C'est dangereux, demandant et long. Oublie ça ! De trois, je ne saurais pas comment faire… Ma mère ne m'a rien dit et elle était beaucoup plus avancée que moi dans sa magie…. Bon, deuxièmement, tu n'as pas réellement fait de la magie Filandia, mais ça lui ressemblait énormément, grâce aux similitudes entre les deux magies et grâce à cette baguette où tout est possible… Alors désolée, tu n'as pas vraiment fait de la magie Filandia…

Il sourit, nullement déçu.

- Alors ton véritable nom c'est Laura Emilia Virtanens, constata Hermione. C'est drôle comme coïncidence : Laura… Laurence…

- Oui, mais je me suis attachée ou plutôt appropriée «Laurence», dit Laurence. Par contre, j'aimerais avoir un souvenir de mes parents et aussi de mes parents d'adoption dans mon nom.

- Alors garde Laurence et change de second nom… proposa Rom.

- Je crois que je vais faire changer mon nom pour Laurence Amélia D. Virtanens…

- C'est long, mais c'est beau ! dit Harry. C'est vrai, tu serais la descendante de la première personne que le plus vieux des trois frères Peverell à tuer.

- Y paraîtrait… Ça explique pourquoi ma famille tente de protéger la baguette: pour empêcher que d'autres meurent par sa puissance et par les mauvaises intentions de son maître…

Ils montèrent dans le bureau du directeur et tous les anciens directeurs applaudirent et crièrent lorsque Harry franchit la porte. Hermione libéra Laurence. Harry dit au tableau de Dumbledore qu'il n'irait pas chercher la Pierre de Résurrection qu'il avait laissée dans la forêt. Ce dernier approuva les larmes aux yeux. Harry renonça à garder la Baguette de Sureau et Laurence la refusa puisqu'elle n'était plus son maître. Harry répara son ancienne et très chère baguette.

- Mais où vas-tu la mettre pour qu'elle soit en sécurité ? demanda Hermione.

- Heu… dit-il en réfléchissant. Dans la tombe de ton père, Laure…

- Quoi ? s'exclama Laurence, surprise. Tu ferais ça ?

- Oui, je ne vois pas vraiment où je pourrais la mettre… De plus, ce serait une façon de rendre hommage à tout ceux de ta famille paternel qui ont perdu la vie à cause de ce bout de bois…

Laurence échappa une larme et prit Harry dans ses bras en lui murmurant : «Merci». Elle le lâcha et se retourna vers Dumbledore.

- Professeur, pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dit que j'avais la Baguette de Sureau dans mon bras pendant toutes ses années ? Mr Hamas vous l'avait mentionné dans sa lettre…

- Pour les mêmes raisons que j'ai attendu avant d'expliquer à Harry la prophétie, répondit-il.

Elle comprit que ce n'était pas pour lui en mettre trop sur les épaules étant déjà surmenée.

- Est-ce vous avez encore sa lettre, professeur ?

- Non, hélas… Je l'ai brûlée pour être sûr que personne ne tombe sur les informations très importantes qu'elle contenait.

- Alors, est-ce que Mr Hamas vous a dit pourquoi il savait que j'avais la baguette ?

- Il l'a sut en t'entraînant… dit-il. Il l'a senti, car c'était le frère de ta grand-mère qui a eu la magie Filandia. Pourquoi il ne te l'a pas dit ? Il avait sûrement ses raisons…

Laurence fut surprise de l'apprendre. C'était logique qu'il en sache un peu sur sa magie car il avait grandi avec sa sœur qui la possédait.

- Et je sais que ma baguette traditionnelle était celle de ma mère, dit Laurence. J'en ai eu la pleine possession quand j'ai tué l'un des mages noirs.

Laurence regarda sa montre.

- Oups ! dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. Madame Pomfresh va me tuer si je ne descends pas maintenant !

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne trouves pas que tu as déjà été assez tuée !? dit Ron.

Laurence rit et ouvrit la porte. Le quatuor redescendit dans la salle des blessés. Hermione fit encore une fois léviter Laurence pour être sûre. Quand cette dernière entra, l'infirmière se rua sur elle, soulagée et fâchée.

- Miss Dubois ! dit-elle tandis que Hermione libérait Laurence. Par la barbe de Merlin, ça fait plus d'une heure que vous étiez supposée prendre votre potion !

- Désolée, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, dit-elle.

- Prenez tout le flacon, dit-elle en lui donnant une bouteille contenant un liquide jaunâtre, en soupirant de découragement. Prenez deux gorgées aux trois heures…

- Merci, dit Laurence en prenant sa dose en grimaçant.

Ils sortirent et tous les quatre pensaient à la même chose : dormir.

- On ne sera pas tranquille si on va à la tour, dit Hermione.

- C'est vrai… dit Harry. Alors, allons dans le parc à l'écart du champ de bataille.

Ils sortirent dans le parc et allèrent près du lac sous un hêtre bien à l'écart des regards. Laurence prit son petit sac dans ses cheveux. Elle sortit des couvertures et Hermione, les sacs de couchage qui leur serviraient d'oreillers. Harry s'accota la tête à la base de l'hêtre sur un sac de couchage. Laurence mit sa joue à côté de la poitrine d'Harry et ce dernier mit son bras sous sa tête. Ils prirent une couverture à eux deux et Ron et Hermione, prirent l'autre.

Laurence entendit le cœur d'Harry ce qui l'apaisait. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Elle était si bien, si paisible, si soulagée…

Harry jouait dans les longs cheveux de Laurence qu'il avait détachés en attendant que le sommeil le prenne. Après sept ans de dur labeur, il le méritait amplement. Il s'était rendu compte dans les bras de Laurence que son amourette pour Ginny avait été bien, mais pas aussi profond que sa relation et ses liens très serrés avec Laurence. De plus, Ginny avait mal réagi lorsqu'il l'avait laissée pour son bien. Elle n'était pas assez mature et il ne l'aimait définitivement plus maintenant. Il aura toujours de l'affection pour elle, mais en tant qu'amie et petite sœur de son meilleur ami sans plus.

Ron et Hermione étaient eux aussi l'un contre l'autre à côté des deux autres. Les quatre se laissèrent bercer par leurs pensées, par le vas et viens de l'eau, par le vent dans les feuilles au dessus de leurs têtes et par la chaude lumière du soleil sur leur visage. Le sommeil finit par les prendre peu à peu.

Ce fut environ deux mois plus tard que Laurence put réutiliser sa magie. Cela la marqua, car en soufflant les chandelles de son 18e anniversaire au Terrier, elle créa un coup de vent fulgurant. Quelques uns, tellement surpris, en tombèrent de leur chaise et même la porte du jardin et quelques fenêtres s'ouvrirent par la force du vent. Elle cria de joie et testa sa magie pendant des heures pour voir jusqu'où elle pouvait se rendre sans la Baguette de Sureau. Elle fut si soulagée, ivre de ressentir à nouveau cette force en elle qui l'avait quittée. Elle avait retrouvé ce qu'elle était entièrement.

Un peu plus tard, après avoir accompli sa 7e année à Poudlard, Laurence partit à la recherche de sa famille d'origine et Harry, Ron et Hermione insistèrent pour l'accompagner. Ils trouvèrent la tombe des parents de Laurence et son ancienne maison près d'une falaise à l'ouest de la Finlande. C'était son oncle maternel qui en avait héritée. Les quelques générations féminines avant Laurence ayant eu la magie Filandia étaient toutes malheureusement décédés. Elle était réellement et définitivement la dernière Filandia. Elle trouva et resta en contact avec son grand-père paternel, une cousine et un oncle du côté maternel.

Laurence avait fait changer son nom comme elle l'avait dit et son acclimatation à ce dernier prit plusieurs mois.


	24. Ch24Épilogue

_Chapitre 24 -__ Épilogue_

_(NdA : En lisant la fin, j'ai été un peu dessus de voir que Rowling ne mentionnait pas le travail d'Harry, Ron et Hermione et il y avait quelques autres informations que j'aurais aimées connaître. Alors j'ai apporté mes propres précisions selon ce que je voyais.)_

_Presque 17 ans plus tard…_

Le vent s'était levé tôt en ce 1er septembre. L'automne se faisait de plus en plus ressentir et cela signifiait aussi que des centaines d'élèves devaient retourner à l'école. Il était 10h30 et une famille se dirigeait vers le quai 9 et 10 de la gare King's Cross. Les parents poussaient deux chariots remplis de grosses valises et de deux cages à hiboux. Les deux plus vieux se chicanaient encore et le plus jeune bougonnait.

- Albus, laisse ta sœur tranquille ! dit Laurence en jetant son regard brun vert sur le plus vieux aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bruns.

- C'est vrai, mama, que je risque d'être à Serpentard ? demanda Emilia en s'éloignant de son grand frère, craintive.

- Voyons, ma puce, Serpentard est une maison comme les autres avec des élèves très sympathiques, dit Laurence en voyant Albus traverser le mur entre les deux quais, suivi par son père. La preuve ton père a failli y aller…

Elles traversèrent ensemble le mur juste après le plus jeune, James. Le Poudlard Express laissait échapper d'épais nuages blancs.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, si tu ne veux pas y aller, dit le au Choixpeau. Il t'écoutera, rajouta la mère en s'agenouillant devant Emilia pour regarder ses yeux aussi verts que ceux de Harry et d'Anni.

- D'accord, dit Emilia plus rassurée et elle rejoignit Albus avec ses longs cheveux bruns bouclés volant derrière elle.

- Papa, je veux y aller moi aussi, bougonna James en tirant sur le bras de son père.

- Dans deux ans, tu pourras y aller, promit Harry en caressant ses cheveux bruns foncés.

- C'est trop long… ajouta-t-il en regardant de ses yeux bleus sa mère charger les bagages avec une main lumineuse.

- Où sont-ils ? demanda Albus en tentant de voir aux travers des vapeurs denses que dégageait le train.

Laurence s'approcha et leva ses mains lumineuses, mais sa fille lui prit un bras.

- Non, laisse-moi faire, mama, s'il te plait ! demanda Emilia en la regardant d'un air piteux.

Sa mère soupira en souriant.

- D'accord, vas-y ! dit-elle en la voyant se concentrer et lever ses mains légèrement éclairées. Concentre-toi bien comme je te l'ai enseigné et…

- Je sais ! dit-elle.

Laurence sourit tout comme Harry qui fit taire James qui voulait la déconcentrer pour rire. Les vapeurs s'élevèrent jusqu'au plafond de la gare pour y rester. Emilia baissa ses mains, fière.

- Bravo, Mimi ! dit Albus.

- Merci, Emi ! dit Rose en s'approchant avec ses parents et son petit frère, Hugo.

Emilia sourit et alla lui parler.

- Ça me surprend que tu sois là, Laure ! dit Ron.

- Ron… dit Hermione. En voilà une belle manière de dire bonjour…

- J'ai pris congé cet avant-midi ! répondit Laurence.

- Ha oui, c'est vrai qu'en tant que la nouvelle sorcière-guérisseuse en chef des urgences de Ste-Mangouste, tu peux t'accorder quelques privilèges ! dit Ron en souriant.

- Ron ! lança Hermione. Elle n'était pas pour manquer cette journée importante pour Emilia.

- Y paraîtrait que la petite Filandia est sur la bonne voie, dit Ron.

- Oui, elle se débrouille très bien avec son professeur, assura Harry en jetant un œil sur Laurence. Et toi ? Ton poste d'entraîneur-chef, est-ce que tu l'as eu ?

- Je n'ai pas encore reçu de réponse, répondit Ron. J'espère que ma popularité d'autrefois va m'aider…

- J'en suis sûr, Ron ! assura Laurence.

Il avait été gardien dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Liverpool, mais son bras affaibli par une partie de muscle manquant avait mis fin à sa carrière qui était très glorieuse. Il avait suivi avec Laurence une séance de réhabilitation pour faire grossir son muscle au maximum, mais il ne recouvrait pas la totalité de son bras ce qui lui nuisait.

- Hermione ! appela Parvati en courant à sa rencontre. Je voulais te dire de ne pas lâcher, tu défends une belle cause. Même si le Ministre est un peu grincheux, il a bon cœur et une bonne partie du Magenmagot semble de ton côté. J'ai fait mon petit sondage.

- Heu… Merci, Parvati ! dit Hermione en la voyant repartir vers son mari.

- C'est vrai que de sortir les elfes de maison de la sous-exploitation n'est pas pour demain, dit Laurence. Je suis quand même confiante que leur condition va s'améliorer.

- Moi, je le suis encore plus ! dit Ron en regardant Hermione en souriant.

- Ne me met pas trop de pression, Ron ! dit-elle en souriant.

Ron leur fit signe de regarder quelqu'un un peu plus loin. Ils virent Drago Malefoy, au front dégarni, avec sa femme et son fils, Scorpius.

- Rosie, arrange-toi pour être meilleure que lui en classe, dit Ron à sa fille rousse aux yeux bruns. Dieu merci, tu as hérité de l'intelligence de ta mère !

- Ron ! dit Hermione. Ne commence pas à les monter les uns contre les autres avant même d'avoir commencé l'école !

- C'est vrai, désolé, dit Ron en souriant.

- Hé ! dit Albus en venant les retrouver. J'ai vu Teddy et devinez ce qu'il faisait ? Il embrassait Victoire !

- Tu les as dérangés… devina Laurence.

- Heu… dit-il, prit au dépourvu.

Il ne voulait pas dire la vérité devant sa mère qui était une véritable devineuse.

- Tu es comme Ron… dit Laurence.

Albus voulut se justifier.

- Ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est pas un reproche, ajouta Laurence en lui souriant.

- Ce serrait bien s'il se mariait un jour avec elle, dit Emilia.

- Ouais, il pourrait faire partie de la famille même s'il vient chez nous au moins quatre fois par semaine, dit Laurence en souriant.

- Tant qu'on y est, on a qu'à lui proposer de vivre avec nous, proposa Harry.

- Oui !! s'exclama James. Il pourrait prendre ma chambre et moi j'irai avec Al !

- Non, il n'en est pas question, dit Harry. Quand vous partagerez la même chambre, ce sera quand votre mère deviendra chasseuse de mages noirs sur une île perdue et moi, guérisseur en Antarctique.

Laurence pouffa de rire et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Est-ce un message subtil pour que l'on échange de travail ? demanda Laurence.

- Tu sais très bien que j'aime mon travail et c'est la même chose de ton côté, dit-il en lui donnant un bec sur la joue.

- J'en veux un moi aussi ! s'exclama James en tendant les bras.

Harry le prit dans ses bras et lui donna un gros bec sur la joue.

- Non, pas un baveux ! s'exclama-t-il en repoussant la tête de son père en souriant.

- Vite tout le monde, le train va partir ! annonça Hermione en regardant l'horloge au dessus de la tête de Laurence.

- C'est vrai, Al, transmet nos amitiés au professeur Londubat pour nous s'il te plait… demanda Laurence en prenant son garçon dans ses bras.

- Maman, c'est un professeur ! Je vais avoir l'air ridicule en disant cela dans le cours de botanique.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire devant toute la classe.

- D'accord…

Il alla dans les bras de son père et Emilia vint dans ceux de sa mère.

- Tu es sûre qu'il faut que je pratique la magie traditionnelle ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, maman n'a pas le temps d'être à temps plein ton professeur, répondit-elle. De plus, elle te sera sans doute utile comme elle l'a été pour moi dans le passé.

- Est-ce que cela veut dire que je ne pourrai pas faire de la magie Filandia pendant les cours ? demanda Emilia.

- Tente le plus possible de l'éviter, car sinon tu n'apprendra pas, dit Laurence en regardant ses yeux qui faisait penser à sa mère. Et aussi ne l'utilise pas pour faire des mauvais tours.

Elle acquiesça.

- Est-ce que tu m'enverras des messages dans ma tête des fois ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Autant de fois que je pourrai, ma puce ! Allez va rejoindre ton frère et ne croit pas tout ce qu'il te dit.

Albus et Emilia rejoignirent Rose. Harry ferma la porte.

- Al, ne taquine pas trop ta sœur ! rajouta Harry en souriant.

- Pas trop… dit Albus. Juste assez ! ajouta-t-il en souriant.

- On se reverra à Noël ! dit Harry.

Le train partit en prenant de la vitesse. Laurence et Harry saluèrent leurs enfants jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent dans un virage. James était avec Hugo un peu plus loin. Laurence soupira et Harry passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Tout ce passera bien pour elle, dit-il. Ne t'en fait pas.

- Elle va me manquer énormément. J'adore admirer son potentiel grandissant, tu le sais, dit-elle. Ces deux là te ressemble en plus !

- Je ne trouve pas, dit Harry. Je sais que Albus aime attirer les ennuis, mais il a tes yeux et il est généreux quand il veut. Emilia te ressemble, mais…

- Elle a tes yeux, compléta Laurence. Elle a ma magie, mais elle est aussi espiègle et fonceuse que toi…

- Ce n'est pas toi qui était et qui est encore fonceuse ? demanda Harry en la regardant dans les yeux.

- D'accord, on l'est tous les deux, avoua Laurence.

James arriva.

- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes tous les deux ? demanda-t-il.

- On est tous les deux d'accord sur le fait que tu as l'intelligence de ta mère, dit Harry en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Et les capacités exceptionnelles de ton père, rajouta Laurence.

- Pourquoi c'est seulement Mimi qui est Filandia ? demanda James.

- On te l'a déjà dit, mon poussin, répondit Laurence. Ce n'est seulement qu'un enfant par génération qui en hérite.

- Mais je ne suis pas inquiet pour toi, dit Harry. Avec mes capacités et l'intelligence de ta mère, tu seras un excellent sorcier !

James sourit, plus rassuré, et il toucha la cicatrice de son père comme il le faisait souvent. Harry regarda Laurence en lui souriant d'une façon particulière. Ils se comprirent. Cela faisait bien des années qu'elle ne lui faisait plus mal. Tout était maintenant bien…

_Voilà ! C'est exceptionnel qu'elle ne m'ait pris que 6 mois à écrire, mais je n'ai eu aucun temps pour la transcrire sur l'ordinateur et pour la corriger pendant l'école. J'étais débordée. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu, moi j'ai tripé en l'écrivant ! Envoyez-moi les reviews __constructifs__ et positifs. Je souligne que je ne la changerai pas si il y a des choses à retravailler. Les seules modifications que je ferai, si elles sont nécessaires et primordiales, seront que les petits détails qui ne prendront pas de temps à changer._

_Alors à la prochaine fois, j'espère !_

_P.S. : Il reste un autre petit chapitre. Je l'ai écris pour me faire plaisir ! En espérant que vous allez aimer._


	25. Ch18extra hors série Le duel

_Chapitre 18 (extra hors série)__ – Le duel_

_Je voulais absolument écrire un duel entre Voldemort et Laurence Dubois où la magie la plus noire confronterait la magie ancestrale Filandia. Alors, j'ai cherché un moment idéal où ils seraient seuls. J'ai trouvé : lorsque Voldemort arrive devant la maison de Bathilda Tourdesac et que Harry, Laurence et Hermione tentent de se sauver._

_Alors, admettons que le temps soit suspendu par Voldemort et qu'il tenterait le tout pour le tout pour pouvoir tuer ou enlever Laurence de ses trois compagnons pour pouvoir l'avoir sous son contrôle. Quel duel légendaire cela créerait ? Qui gagnerait ? Lisez !_

Elle atterrit un étage plus bas dans un petit arbre enneigé qui amortit sa chute. Elle reprit ses esprits quelques minutes plus tard en sentant que sa pomme d'Adam était renfoncée dans sa gorge. Elle arrivait à respirer, mais c'était tout juste. Elle releva la tête en entendant Hermione crier dans la chambre où se trouvait Harry et le serpent. Elle se releva et sentit qu'il arrivait. Elle devint invisible et cacha toutes ses traces. Elle allait rentrer dans la maison, mais il était déjà là. Elle fit volte place et le vit entrer dans la cour.

- Il vient ! cria Harry en haut.

Il y eut une explosion et Laurence concentra toute sa puissance. Elle frappa le sol de ses poings et ce dernier frémit. Voldemort s'arrêta et sourit. Laurence leva ses mains au ciel. Elle redevint visible et elle perdit son corps de petite fille. Un mur translucide remuait comme de l'eau entre Laurence et le mage. Elle le fixa en gardant toute sa concentration.

- Je savais que tu étais avec lui, dit-il en s'approchant. Maintenant laisse-moi passer, il faut que j'aille m'occuper de ton copain !

- N'y songez même pas !

- Je n'accepte pas que l'on me contredise ! dit-il en levant sa baguette.

Il lança un sort bleuté et le mur d'eau fut parcours de dizaines d'éclairs électriques forçant Laurence à le faire disparaître si elle ne voulait pas être électrocutée. Voldemort s'approcha.

- Puisque tu sembles décidée à ne pas bouger, je me vois l'obligation d'en profiter ! dit-il avec un regard qui laissait paraître qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête.

Laurence frissonna, non parce qu'elle avait froid, mais parce qu'elle craignait de comprendre son but, c'est-à-dire ce qu'elle avait toujours craint.

Voldemort fit un mouvement sec avec sa baguette et Laurence remarqua que les nuages s'arrêtèrent soudainement de voguer. Elle n'entendait plus le brouhaha à l'étage. Il avait arrêté le temps. Il était donc devenu si puissant… Laurence tenta de garder son sang froid le plus possible.

- Filandia, ton heure est venue ! dit Voldemort. Je te provoque en duel et il ne te restera que deux voies en guise de dénouement : ta mort ou ta soumission envers moi jusqu'à la fin.

Laurence tenta de bien respirer et de demeurer concentrée. Voldemort retourna en pleine rue et Laurence le suivit à contre cœur. Ils se distancèrent d'une dizaine de mètres et s'inclinèrent. Laurence mit sa baguette dans sa poche et elle commençait déjà à se concentrer. Ils attendaient que l'autre entame le duel. Ils gardaient un œil sur l'autre en observant ses moindres gestes. Un silence assourdissant régnait et ils se fixaient toujours dans les yeux.

Après quelques minutes, Voldemort s'impatienta et lança un sortilège rouge. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Laurence fit apparaître son bouclier devant sa main lumineuse et le sort retourna vers Voldemort qui le dissout. Il lança une autre attaque, mais cette fois, il lança une dizaine de sorts différents un à la suite de l'autre. Laurence se protégea en créant une onde de choc qui les brisa tous sauf un qui traversa. Laurence l'évita de justesse.

Une seconde après, Laurence garda toute sa concentration et ses yeux devinrent verts émeraude. Elle cogna le sol de ses poings lumineux. Une brise se leva pendant quelques secondes et un grondement sourd se fit entendre. Le sol vibra de plus en plus. Voldemort réussissait à rester stable et donna un coup sec avec sa baguette. Un filament rouge long de plusieurs mètres sortit de sa baguette tout en y demeurant attaché. Il s'en servit comme fouet. Laurence, l'ayant vu, roula au sol pour l'éviter. Elle se releva à vitesse de l'éclair et la vibration perdit de son intensité. Voldemort continua à agiter son filament pour frapper Laurence. Elle l'évita à plusieurs reprises, mais elle dut l'attraper. Il s'enroula autour de son poing et de son bras qui émanaient une lumière verte pour la protéger. Voldemort tira pour qu'elle lâche, mais elle le tenait fermement. Il amplifia la puissance du filament et Laurence commença à sentir sa peau brûler. Elle le maintint malgré la douleur qui commençait à paraître sur son visage. Voldemort, lui, souriait. Laurence se concentra davantage et ferma les yeux.

- _Protachen Virâ Ney !_ cria Laurence en ouvrant les bras et en lâchant le filament.

Le sort du filament se brisa et une grande onde de choc, mêlée à un puissant vent, atteint Voldemort qui dut reculer devant la force qui le poussait. Voldemort brisa le vent et le sort de Laurence tomba. Elle soigna son bras en une seconde pendant qu'elle se concentrait à nouveau.

- Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses ! dit Voldemort en agitant sa baguette.

Un cercle de smog noir entoura soudainement Laurence. Elle fit apparaître son globe pour bien respirer et elle vit plusieurs sorts traverser le smog pour l'atteindre. Elle se protégea du mieux qu'elle le put, mais elle ne put tous les renvoyer.

- Tu me le diras quand tu en auras assez, Dubois ! dit Voldemort.

La colère monta en elle. Elle tourna sur elle-même en élevant les bras. Une petite tornade tournoya autour d'elle, faisant disparaître le smog. Le vent tomba et elle s'approcha de quelques pas de Voldemort. Des nuages noirs apparurent et les racines des arbres avoisinants poussèrent extrêmement vites pour prendre fermement les jambes de Voldemort. Il les trancha de quelques coups de baguette et trancha le bras gauche de Laurence avec le même sort. Son sortilège tomba et Laurence gémit. Il avait fait une entaille béante sur son bras, qu'elle referma en quelques secondes. Profitant de son inattention, Voldemort lança un _Imperium_. Laurence tomba au sol en gémissant et en se tortillant étant traversée par les dizaines de choc électriques cuisants. Elle se concentra du mieux qu'elle le put et fit apparaître son bouclier qui renvoya les éclairs sur Voldemort. Il tomba au sol et poussant un petit gémissement, mais quelques secondes plus tard, il brisa le sort de Laurence. Ils se levèrent et Laurence respirait profondément et rapidement pour reprendre le plus d'énergie possible qui avait diminué de moitié.

- Tu es forte, Filandia ! Mais tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire, dit Voldemort qui semblait totalement rétabli en apparence du moins.

- Vous non plus vous n'en savez rien ! répliqua Laurence qui se concentrait déjà.

Le ciel était toujours noir.

- Veux-tu une pause, Dubois, tu sembles exténuée ? proposa-t-il.

- C'est pour les lâches ! _Thaim !_ dit-elle en sautant dans les airs pour s'y envoler rapidement.

Elle se cacha dans ses nuages bas et créa un orage électrique violent. Les éclairs tombaient tout autour de Voldemort qui les évitait ou s'en protégeait. Elle réussissait à le voir, car elle voyait au travers de ses nuages. Voldemort s'envola à son tour en étant entouré de fumée noire. Il fit plusieurs gestes sec comme s'il tranchait les nuages, mais ils ne se dégagèrent pas assez pour lui permettre de voir Laurence.

- Cesse de jouer à la cachette, Dubois ! Montre-toi si tu es une véritable Filandia ! cria Voldemort.

Laurence ne céda pas et Voldemort créa un sort complexe en marmonnant quelques mots. Laurence en profita et lança une pluie de glaçons acérés. Les premiers l'atteignirent et le blessèrent, mais pour les autres, il modifia leur trajectoire pour retourner sur Laurence. Elle se protégea et retourna rapidement au sol, à court de force. Voldemort la vit et lui envoya un sort qui la propulsa dans un banc de neige. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Voldemort descendre. Elle devint invisible et se fit léviter à quelques centimètres du sol pour ne pas laisser de trace. Elle se cacha derrière un arbre dix mètres plus loin. Elle lâcha ses enchantements, car l'arbre la cachait entièrement. Elle n'avait presque plus d'énergie, donc elle sortit sa baguette. Elle lança plusieurs _Stupéfix_ vers Voldemort, mais avec sa magie elle fit bifurquer les sorts, qu'elle avait rendus invisibles, pour qu'ils aillent l'air de provenir de l'autre côté de la rue. Un sort le toucha et il tomba au sol. Elle fit apparaître une cage électrique autour de lui. Il se releva rapidement, car le sort ne fut pas assez puissant.

Soudainement, le temps reprit son cours normal. Il avait lâché le sort pour qu'elle raison ? La fatigue ? Un moyen d'en finir au plus vite en frappant plus fort avec toute sa puissance ?...

- ASSEZ ! cria Voldemort qui réussit enfin à briser la cage. Sors de ta cachette, Filandia ! Tu agis justement en lâche !

Laurence se contrôla et elle regarda la maison de Bathilda qui était de l'autre côté de la rue. L'action à l'intérieur semblait avoir repris. Elle devait aller rejoindre Harry et Hermione pour s'échapper au plus vite. C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait : la fuite.

Laurence lança un _Pretrificus Totalus_, mais en plus puissant, invisible et bifurqué. Voldemort se protégea et refit faire le trajet au sort jusqu'à Laurence. Elle dut sortir de sa cachette pour éviter le sort.

- _Avada Kedavra_ !

_- Protego_ !

- Tu utilises ta baguette maintenant ? Intéressant !

Il exécuta un sort complexe et cinq hommes se levèrent du sol devant Laurence étant fait de pierres, de terre et de gravier. Ils se dirigèrent vers elle sous le contrôle de Voldemort. Laurence utilisa un sort puissant de découpe en agitant sa baguette comme si elle était une épée. Elle réussit à en désintégrer un avec plusieurs coups et les quatre autres l'entourèrent. Elle ne pouvait pas fuir. Elle continua avec peine à trancher les hommes de pierre, mais elle n'était pas assez efficace pour tous leur tenir tête. Ils commencèrent à donner des coups de poing que Laurence tenta de tous éviter. Par contre, après plusieurs minutes de rude défense, Laurence reçu plusieurs coups et elle se retrouva au sol en se tenant le ventre qu'elle apaisa du mieux qu'elle le put. Les hommes s'arrêtèrent et Voldemort s'approcha un peu.

- En as-tu assez, Dubois ?

Laurence se releva lentement et darda Voldemort sans démontrer de signe de fatigue.

- Tu caches bien ton jeu… Alors si tu ne te sens pas si fatiguée, poursuivons !

Voldemort recula et les hommes se rapprochèrent. Deux empoignèrent Laurence par derrière et les autres se préparaient à frapper. Laurence tenta de se déprendre, mais sans succès. Elle mit sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jeans et se concentra malgré son épuisement. Ses yeux devinrent verts et elle cria de rage. En même temps, une onde de choc détruisit les hommes et Laurence tomba à genou. Elle respirait bruyamment, la tête basse. Voldemort la rendit immobile et l'amena devant son visage de force en la faisant léviter.

- Tu ne peux pas rivaliser contre moi, Filandia, dit-il en la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. J'ai gagné et tu m'appartiens désormais.

- Je n'appartiens à personne ! cracha Laurence, froide.

- Je t'y obligerai et tu m'obéiras comme un chien ! J'ai hâte de contrôler ta magie à mes desseins. Elle deviendra si noire et obscure que tes amis ne te reconnaîtront même pas. Tous te craindront et fuiront ton simple regard qui sera en fait le mien.

- Qu'attendez-vous pour me mettre sous le sortilège de l'Endoloris ? le défia Laurence.

- Comme tu es élémentaire, ce n'est pas qu'avec un simple sortilège Impardonnable que je réussirais à te maîtriser, car tu résisteras très fortement. Je le sais. Ce sera beaucoup plus complexe, mais au moins je serai confiant de ta fidélité.

Depuis un bon petit moment, elle refaisait ses forces et elle se concentra pendant qu'il parlait. Une petite onde de choc fit lâcher Laurence de Voldemort qui dut reculer de quelques pas, tandis que Laurence se redressait se concentrait davantage.

Voldemort, furieux, se rapprocha en levant sa baguette, mais elle fut plus rapide que lui. Elle avait retrouvé à la seconde assez d'énergie pour agir. Elle leva son bras d'un coup sec et Voldemort fut projeté dans les airs, mais il renvoya son sort sur elle. Donc les deux furent projetés et son sort agit, car Voldemort dut transplaner. Avant de retomber au sol, Laurence disparut dans quelques bulles de savons qui se dirigèrent vers Harry et Hermione qui étaient près de maison de Bathilda. Elle réapparut et ils transplanèrent ensemble.


End file.
